


且歌且行，边走边Y

by guke05



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 91
Words: 36,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guke05/pseuds/guke05
Summary: 不老歌不能放文了，把陈年旧坑都搬运到这里来吧。囧雷囧雷的穿越汤姆苏，结尾还BE了【





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 不老歌不能放文了，把陈年旧坑都搬运到这里来吧。囧雷囧雷的穿越汤姆苏，结尾还BE了【

溥天之下，莫非王道，率土之滨，莫非腐女。  
这是个BX遍地横行的时代，这是个腐女扬眉吐气的时代。  
鄙人小H，腐女子是也，拜倒在耽美大神的座下已达7年之久。  
要说我这人这辈子最大的成就，就是把和我打小一块儿长大的邻居小V，也拐入了行——我要强调的是，发展同好并不是重点，重点是，小V是个男生……没错，他现在已经被我调教成一只标准的同人男。  
下面简单介绍一下邻居家的小V。  
小V同学，与我同岁，没上幼儿园之前我们就认识了，那时的小V还是个大眼睛的正太……然而时光荏苒，岁月蹉跎，现在18岁的小V变成了一个……呃……眼睛狭长的小受……口胡！话说小V的长相与身高极不成比例，丫明明长了一双腹黑鬼畜攻必备的长眼睛，而身高却只有172cm……比我矮了整整3cm！这才是人间惨剧啊——攻的长相，受的身高！  
虽然我偶尔会喊小V“小受”，但他的X取向是正常的……呃，这么说也不准确，其实小V是个X观念异常前卫的人，尤其被我引入行之后，他的恋爱的观就从原来的“年龄不是问题，身高不问题，贫富差距不是问题”进化成“性别不是问题，物种不是问题，死活不是问题”。他曾说过“喜欢一个人和这个人的性别是无关的”这样的至理名言。  
我跟小V的关系——因为从小学开始就一直同班同学，两家住得又近，上下学时常会一起走，难免被很多认识我们的人误会成情侣。事实上我们只是纯洁的好哥们儿关系，也许是对彼此太过了解——说不定比对自己还要了解，所以根本擦不出什么激烈的火花来。而且，他从来没把我当女的，上学放学一起走时，总是勾肩搭背地满街横晃；我也经常会忘记他是男生，常常跟他讨论动漫里的各种CP讨论得热火朝天——或许，当我们俩凑到一起的时候，两个人就同时进入“无性别状态”了……囧。  
小V的生日比我小，个子没我高，不过性格却很是强势，平时很照顾我，很有黑帮大哥罩小弟的风范，于是我在心情好或者有求于他时，都会很狗腿地叫他声“哥”，不过心情不爽时，就会喊他“宅男腐男”或者“小受弱受M受”。

话说“一入耽美深似海，从此良知是路人”。自从我将小V引入了行，这丫的口味就开始越来越重。自从知道我闲着没事喜欢开坑自娱自乐之后，丫就成了我的忠实读者兼催文QQ群上的管理员。最可怕的是，清水已经无法满足其日益增长的兽欲，他开始要求我写H，写S M……写3P。可是我是一个CJ的好孩子啊，我只会看不会写啊！不会写怎么办，不会写我就溜呗！  
于是去年答应给他的3P生日贺文，一直拖到今年也没有动笔。  
一开始，小V对我持宽容态度，特道貌岸然地说“学习要紧，文不重要”。  
但是眼下，他今年的生日就要到了……  
高三上学期正式开学不久，我就收到了他发来的短信——  
“去年欠我的生日贺文还没写完，转眼间老子今年的生日就要到了。小H，你自己看着办吧。”  
口胡！这让我怎么看着办啊？！  
放学回家的路上，当我问他想要什么做礼物的时候，丫特别阴险地对我说——  
“小H，你去年不是说要给我写篇3P的贺文么？我也不难为你，你把它改成5P就OK了。”  
我大惊，没想到丫在这儿算计着我！我赶紧含含糊糊地应道：“是吗……”但心里很明白：那个“吗”和那排省略号都是多余的。  
小V停住脚步，抱着肩膀，回眸一笑恶寒生：“……你说呢？”  
“哥啊，我说我们还是快点回家吧！”无视小V杀人的目光，我大步向前走去。  
“小H——”身后传来小V听似平和实际充满杀气的声音。  
不好，丫似乎被我惹毛了……我情不自禁地跑起来，身后小V的脚步声也突然加快——  
我感到不妙，我根本跑不过他——这丫可是运动会上包揽100米、200米、400米的年部冠军，而我……是包揽100米、200米、400米所有赞美运动员报导的万年宣传委员，实力根本就不可同日而语呀！！  
因为心慌，我竟忘了看脚下的路——忽然间脚下一空，我不由自主地打了一个踉跄，同时感到小V的手抓住了我的胳膊——  
“抓到你了——啊！！！”  
于是，我们俩就这么华丽丽地掉进了没扣盖的下水井中。

对于一个下水井而言，5分钟还没掉到底儿这好像有点扯啊……  
我转头看看周围，诧异地发现无数光怪陆离扭曲交错的影像飞快地擦肩而过。  
“这也太科幻了吧……”我一边往下掉，一边自言自语。  
“科什么幻——明明是穿了啊混蛋！你自己写过那么多穿越文，怎么真穿的时候一点感觉都没有啊混蛋？”小V的声音从身边传来。  
我恍然大悟。  
确实——种种迹象全都表明一个事实：穿了，我们真的穿了……  
这时，一阵强劲的气流不知从哪儿涌了出来，眼前闪过大片大片繁复的花纹，小V不见了踪影。  
意识渐渐抽离了身体。  
眼前唯余大片的漆黑，耳边只剩肃杀的阒寂。


	2. Chapter 2

“喂，喂——花见，醒醒，快要出发了！”一个陌生男子的声音从我头的上方传来，一只手搭上我的肩头，“真是佩服死你了，怎么随时随地都能睡着！”  
花见？  
……这是在叫我吗？  
迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，一张圆圆的柿饼脸出现在视线里。  
我扫了他一眼，得出以下结论——  
第一：不是帅哥。  
第二：不认识。  
不过，此人的衣着却甚是眼熟，类似于剑道服的和服，上身是雪花白，下身是天灰蓝。  
这不是98大神笔下的《BL each》中，真央灵术院的男生校服么？  
真央灵术院乃是尸魂界培养死神的高等学府……这么说我穿到尸魂界来了？！  
话说这个下水道真没白掉啊！  
但是……  
我环视左右，却不见小V。  
这丫跑哪去了？我记得失去意识之前，他似乎被一股气流冲开，然后……然后就完全想不起来了……难道说丫因为RP过差穿到别的次元里去了？上帝保佑他能遇到一个疼爱他的小攻……口胡！要是他真的穿到北斗神拳或者美少女战士里去可怎么办？！  
“我说……花见，你今天怎么怪怪的啊……”摇醒我的柿饼脸有点诧异地盯着我看，似乎是被我千变万化的表情悚到了。  
“是吗？”我随口应了一句，接着一把捂住了自己的嘴。  
“你敢告诉我洗手间在什么地方不？”血压“噌”一下飙到了顶梁，我一把揪起柿饼脸的领子。  
“花见，你怎么了？”柿饼脸一脸吓坏了的表情。  
我没好气地回答：“我睡迷糊了，洗把脸清醒清醒！”

真央的洗手间环境真的不错……不，现在不是说这个问题的时候。  
谁来告诉我，镜子里这个长着一头铅灰色乱发，带着一脸半死不活的颓废表情，垂着一双迷茫的死鱼眼，泛着一下巴的青胡子茬的小子到底是谁呀？我用左手狠狠地掐了一下自己的脸，镜子里那厮有样学样地对着自己苍白的脸颊痛下杀手，“靠，疼！”我吃痛地抽了口气， 而镜子里那厮也有样学样地扭曲了面孔——结论：镜子里那厮就是我，鉴定完毕。  
哦……原来是灵魂穿越……不，这不是重点，重点是——  
神啊，您这玩笑开得稍微比较有点大了……穿越就够了，您不用把咱性别也给换了吧？穿越女变男，这是我最雷的一种文体啊！！！  
“啊！！！”我仰天长啸，喉咙里发出的是货真价实的纯爷们儿的声音，“我进女协的梦想就这么破灭了吗？！”  
“花见？”洗手间的门口传来柿饼脸询问的喊声。  
“没……没事，我……我踩着小强了……”我有气无力地回答，“麻烦你再等我一会儿，马上就出来。”  
柿饼脸似乎嘀咕了一声“小强是什么”，继而焦急地催促道：“你快点啊，还有5分钟就出发了。”  
出发？去哪里？算了，这些问题一会儿出去再问他，当务之急是整理一下邋遢的面容。我穿成了男的已成为既定的事实，再怎么不愿承认，镜子里这个有着A片控怪叔叔一般长相的年轻男子，也确实是现在的我，我的身体我做主，决不能这么不修边幅地出去晃！想到这里，我匆匆洗了把脸。然后呢，需要一把刮胡刀……刮胡刀刮胡刀，问题是上哪去找？  
因烦躁而不停变换动作的手不经意碰到了腰间悬着的斩魄刀，我感到指尖传来微烫的感觉，有着银灰色刀柄的斩魄刀便开始散发出柔和的橘色光线来。目瞪口呆之际，一把银灰色的剃须刀已经静静地躺在我的手心里。  
靠，这斩魄刀也太实用了吧……简直比黑崎草莓的外挂还实用！  
我学着小V刮胡子的样子三下五除二解决掉了腮边雄性荷尔蒙分泌的产物，胡子茬清理掉了，脸看上去清爽了很多，只是这鸟窝一样的乱发……我正想着，手里的剃须刀就在一团橘色的光晕中变成一把牛角梳。  
靠，这把斩魄刀的实用性已经和多啦A梦的口袋有一拼了！

“花见澟！再不出来就不等你了！来不及了！”门口的柿饼脸跺着脚怒吼道。  
“啊，不好意思，抱歉让你久等了。”我将恢复原状的斩魄刀挂好以后，大步从洗手间走出来，可能是因为把脸弄干净以后心情好了不少，连说话的方式都变客气了。  
柿饼脸见我出来，作势要发一顿长篇大论的牢骚，但张开嘴以后，愣是发不出任何声音来了。  
看他这个反应，我忍不住有些得意地翘起了嘴角。  
上天待我不薄啊……感谢你让我穿成一个帅哥。

花见澟，真央灵术院应届毕业生，性格闷骚低调，脸其实长得不错——不，是相当的不错，但因为形容邋遢到几乎看不出真面目的地步，成绩又中等偏下，故此鲜受女生青睐。其斩魄刀为莲影，鬼道系，解放语为“盛放吧，莲影”。另外，花见童鞋在班级里唯一算得上朋友的就是眼前这个柿饼脸——佐藤同学。  
今天是真央灵术院的应届毕业生参加护庭十三队人才招聘会的日子——不久前，五番队蓝染叛变，一并带走了三番队队长市丸银、九番队队长东仙要，再加上之前黑崎一护等旅祸的入侵，护庭十三队很多死神都因负伤而入院疗养，所以现在急需人才补给。  
打着“一觉醒来我一不小心就失忆了”这个冠冕堂皇得有点欠扁的借口，我成功地从柿饼脸同学口中套出了所需要的情报。  
听完他漫长的叙述，我郁闷了……这当不当正不正的时间段啊啊啊！！！  
黑崎草莓为首的闯关小分队的练级战和boss战看不到了；黑崎草莓VS朽木大白干柴烈火的巅峰对决看不到了——为什么我不能亲眼见证一护的第一次……卍解，口胡；蓝叔假死雏森崩溃导致笑面狐狸市丸银和白毛狮子日番谷小白虐恋情深的激烈互砍看不到了；蓝叔打破“带上眼镜变鬼畜”的原则，反其道而行之，携家眷（正宫市丸银）和奴婢仆从（狗腿东仙要）……口胡……升天的壮观场景也看不到了……  
为什么我想看的剧情都看不到了，这到底是什么RP呀……口胡！  
唯一值得庆幸的是——我特意询问了一下柿饼脸同学今天的时间，当得知我所穿来的这个世界目前距离小V的生日还有N个月时，我一下子觉得自己得到了救赎……口胡。丫的生日贺文终于可以继续拖下去了啊哈哈哈哈……啊哈哈哈哈……啊哈哈哈哈……  
另外，柿饼脸同学还说，今天的人才招聘会上，各番队队长都会亲临现场。  
这么说……冰山美人朽木大白、傲娇正太日番谷小白、病弱人爹十四叔都会到场？  
我亢奋了。  
就冲这三只我就是死，也要死到招聘会去——不去白不去！虽说去了也白去……这三只好像都名草有主了……朽木大白不是跟自家红毛副队搞得天花乱坠……我真的不是在讽刺他的千本樱……就是跟黑崎草莓金风玉露天雷地火，要不就是个十足的妹控……口胡；日番谷小白不是还在纠结银子撇下他，投向蓝叔怀抱并由攻转受的无耻行径，就是在纠结雏森那个大叔控的执迷不悟……口胡；至于十四叔……人家和八叔几百年前就是一家，一直夫唱妇随琴瑟和谐，岂是我等穿越者说第三者插足就插得进去的……口胡！！！  
但不管怎么说，能见一见垂涎已经的队长大人们，也不失为一件幸事！  
于是，我决定即刻动身。于是，善良的NPC柿饼脸同学带领我前往招聘会现场。


	3. Chapter 3

灵魂穿越的特征在于：原装的精神，组装的身体。  
灵魂穿越的优势在于：保留穿越前的一切记忆以及特长的同时，还可以自由地使用穿越后的身体所自带的各项技能。

所以当我模仿着柿饼脸同学的动作，踮起脚尖，纵身跃起的那一刻，我诧异地发现，我的身体神奇地拔地而起——这就是传说中的瞬步！  
高空飞行的感觉很悚很震撼……我恐高，所以很悚；但是头一次体验到武侠小说中轻功绝顶飞檐走壁的感觉，故此震撼。  
一路上，我一边瞬步，一边好奇地吟诵起自己看动画时记下的各种鬼道言灵——比如“破道之四，白雷”，比如“破道之三十三，苍火坠”，比如“缚道之六十一，六杖光牢”——想试试自己能不能使用这些鬼道，出乎意料的是，它们竟然全部奇迹般地奏了效……这着实让人始料不及，更始料不及的是：由于没有注意鬼道发射的方向，和我一起并肩瞬步的柿饼脸同学不幸地遭了殃……先是被白雷炸出一脑袋奔放的羊毛卷，又被苍火坠烤成爆炸头，他正想和我拉开点距离的节骨眼儿上，又被六杖光牢缚住……  
好在柿饼脸同学是个脾气超好的人……好到我都想当场发他一打子好人卡，被我用鬼道如此蹂躏之后，还能挂着一脸钦佩的笑容夸奖我：“不愧是花见，鬼道一直这么强啊！”  
闲言少叙，就这样我们很快就抵达了招聘会现场。  
招聘会现场甚是壮观，用英语白痴小V曾经说过的经典语句来描述就是“people mountain people sea”……放眼望去全都是黑压压的脑袋，话说现世的金融危机导致的就业困难也波及到尸魂界来了吗……口胡。  
“安静——！！！”一个干脆的女声从主席台上传来，我越过无数颗人头，看见两条绑着绷带的辫子在风中飞舞着，二番队队长碎蜂，威风凛凛地站在众人面前。  
不过这一声“安静”似乎激起了更大的骚动，身边的很多男同胞和一部分女同胞忽然变得蠢蠢欲动，一堆应援横幅和灯牌横空出世，“雀蜂出鞘，两击瞬秒！”的口号声此起彼伏……我惊悚地看着有组织有纪律的碎蜂粉丝团，心想我参加的到底是招聘会还是演唱会啊？  
“我是二番队队长碎蜂，今天的招聘会由我主持。先大致说明一下流程：由各番队队长致辞，致辞过后，请大家选择想要加入的番队，自行到该番队队旗下集合。报名人数超额的番队，由队长组织进行入队选拔赛。淘汰出局者将调剂到其他报名人数不足的番队。不服从分配者一律视为弃权处理。以上。首先有请各位队长上台——”  
话音刚落，碎蜂身后古香古色的屏风后面鱼贯走出几个人来。  
人群骚动……或者是说暴动起来更为合适。我被身前身后无数看似弱不禁风，实际身手剽悍的女同胞们用胳膊肘撞到了队尾，而一直站在我旁边的柿饼脸同学也不知跑到哪去了，算了，反正他已经完成了路人甲的光荣使命，我现在可没有多余的力气去关心其他人了。  
我踮起脚尖，企图一睹大白小白的芳容，奈何前面的女孩子们突然举起不知从哪里搞来的彩旗和灯牌，我的视线被封杀彻底。队首有一群人在扯着嗓子喊着“樱花散落，挚爱白哉！”——大白的粉丝团势力果然庞大。而其他队长的粉丝团也不甘示弱，各式各样的应援口号从四面八方传来。  
大约过了5、6分钟左右，会场上空回响的尖叫声突然高了一个八度，我被震得两耳发疼。身边有几个女生兴奋地欢呼着——  
“终于轮到白哉大人讲话了！！！啊！！！帅，太帅了！帅得惨绝人寰了！！！”  
“不枉活此生了……”  
我冒死推开了两个女生（她们差点用千本樱灯牌砸死我），再次踮起脚向前看，怎奈距离太远，只能看见主席台上有个挺拔飘逸的身影，白色的羽织在风里翻飞飘扬。  
“樱花散落，挚爱白哉！”的口号声振聋发聩，所向披靡。  
靠，要是有个望远镜就好了！我急得抓耳挠腮，手不知不觉又碰到了腰间的斩魄刀。  
我的斩魄刀乖乖地变成了一架12倍的双筒望远镜……哦，斩魄刀我爱死你了。我兴致勃勃地举起望远镜——  
一个巨大的狗头径直地刺入我的视网膜，我的下巴当时就脱了臼。与此同时，隆隆的声音如春雷般炸响整个会场：“我是七番队队长狛村左阵……”  
原来，讲完话的大白早已经退了场。  
我只觉得眼前一黑，膝盖一软，便倒地不起了。

蹲在地上画了一会儿圈圈，我忽然想起马上要轮到十番队的小白讲话了，这才振作精神，吃力地从地上爬起来。已经错过了大白，小白说死也不能错过。谁知我刚站稳，就听前边两个女生拖着哭腔说——  
“听说小狮郎出任务去了，现在还没回来，今天可能见不到了。”  
“好可惜啊！小白……小白……呜……”  
大白小白……难道我就与你们这样无缘吗？  
我以45°角仰望尸魂界的蓝天，泪流满面。  
啊，蔚蓝的天空，浩渺的云烟，远逝的飞鸟……  
啊，大白……啊，小白……

我无聊至极地对着天空发呆，猛地发现西边的天空闪现出两个疾速移动的黑点。那种快到肉眼几乎难以辨别的速度——没猜错的话，应该是两个正在使用瞬步飞速行进着的死神。  
黑点瞬间迫近会场上空。  
我屏住了呼吸。  
一白一黑两个身影一前一后地从空中飞掠而过，冲在前边的那道白影疾如闪电，快似流星，翩若惊鸿。  
一种难以言喻的微妙感觉随着躁动的血液冲撞着全身的经络。仿佛置身高原雪山一般，剧烈的耳鸣毫无预兆地袭来，我下意识地捂住了耳朵——这种感觉是……  
“这是谁的灵压？”站在我旁边的人们纷纷露出痛苦的神色。  
……真是强大到可怕的灵压。  
“队长，我们已经进入会场了，该稍微控制一下灵压了哦……”  
“嗯。”  
隐约听见头顶传来这样的对话，身体被灵压压制的感觉刹那间不翼而飞。  
灵压能够收放自如得宛若呼吸，也只有队长级的人物可以轻而易举地做到这点。  
此时，那个白色的影子轻盈地越过我的头顶。  
猎猎作响的白色羽织如旌旗般随风翻卷，卷起的部分是一片盎然而蓊郁的千岁绿。醒目的墨黑色的“十”字一闪即逝，渐行渐远。  
一道黑影紧随其后，蜜色的长发一甩，恍若瀑布。  
我的思维还没跟上视觉的冲击，那道白影已经稳稳地落在主席台的正中央。一个略显沙哑的少年的声音从前方传来——  
“抱歉，我来晚了。十番队队长，日番谷冬狮郎，现在临时监管五番队。到五番队应聘的人一会儿请在十番队队旗下集合。以上。”  
短暂寂静。  
震耳欲聋的欢呼声霎时间响彻云霄。“红莲绽放，小白最强！”的口号声排山倒海，高举冰蓝色和千岁绿灯牌的粉丝团比之文革时的红卫兵有过之而无不及。我的斩魄刀乖巧地变成了一只大红莲冰轮丸状的灯牌，于是我也撸胳膊挽袖子，摇着灯牌，喊起应援口号，和身边的亲友团们一起中流砥柱，众志成城。  
有生之年能看见小白，我死而无憾了……

小白的出现带来的骚动直到所有队长讲完话之后才渐渐平息。碎蜂重新上台宣布，所有的应聘者现在可以到中意的番队去报名。我本来在六番队和十番队之间摇摆不定，但一看那人山人海水泄不通的阵势，还是转头去了十三番队。因为从头到尾考虑：一番队的山本老头子根本没出现在招聘会上，就算想进一番队也没机会；二番队的碎蜂御姐有严重百合倾向，这让潜意识还是个女性的我多少有点不寒而栗；三番队现在只剩副队长吉良，虽然很多女生都萌他“软弱胆怯没用的可爱样子”——但和他呆在一起实在没什么安全感；四番队的卯之花大神，虽然看上去无时无刻不闪耀着知性的光芒与母性的光辉，但据说手术台上的卯之花大神是个彻头彻尾的女王；五番队目前都由小白代管，所以报五、十两番的人都聚集到了十番队队旗下，人已经排到了千里之外，像我这种刚刚穿过来的菜鸟实在没什么希望加入了；六番队的情况和十番队基本相同，面瘫着的大白散发着足以冻死企鹅的冰冷，我就纳闷了那帮姐妹们到底是什么体质，居然可以毫发无伤地站在大白面前，难道是她们眼里鲜红的炽热抵消了大白的冰冷？七番队一派门可罗雀的萧条景象，让人更加确信现世的经济危机波确实及到了尸魂界，队旗下站着的零星的几个应聘者鬼鬼祟祟地交谈着，时不时能听见“嗯，狛村队长长得真的好像我家死去多年的旺财”之类的话；八番队京乐大叔愁眉苦脸地哀叹着“怎么到我这里应聘的都是男孩子？”，而后又自作多情地安抚着身后不停推眼镜的伊势七绪副队长，“放心吧，我眼里只有七绪酱一个人哦！”；九番队的修兵副队长则被围在身边的女孩子们的问题搞得莫名其妙——“嗯……那个……桧佐木副队长，冒昧地问一下，您为什么对69位如此执着以至于把它刻到脸上？”；十一番队队旗下聚集了一大帮长得像敢死队队员和黑手党成员似的男生，我知趣地绕了道；十二番队亦是一派曲终人散，人走茶凉般的惨状，其凄凉程度比之七番队，取得了压倒性的胜利，涅队长孤独地喝着闷茶……  
所以，当我看到十三番队队旗下还没排到吓人程度的应聘者队伍，以及笑得一脸温柔，不时地掩唇轻咳几下的浮竹队长，顿时觉得还是这里才是我的归宿。心动不如行动，我撒丫子直奔十三番队，以表我加入十三番的决心。  
虎彻清音三席拿着笔和本来到我的面前：“请在这里签上姓名和院系……”我刚想接过笔和本子，同为三席的小椿仙太郎一把抢过她手里的东西，用轻蔑的语气说：“这明明是队长交给我的任务！”语毕，他将笔和本塞到我手里，“请在这里签上姓名和院系……”  
“你敢抢队长交给我的任务！”  
“不，这本应该是我的任务……”  
趁着他俩拌嘴的功夫，我急忙写好了姓名和院系（以上信息均由柿饼脸同学友情提供），正愁要把笔和本还给谁的时候，浮竹队长带着一江春水般柔情款款的笑容出现在我的面前：“把笔和本交给我就行了。”  
“……是！！！”  
我激动了。  
病弱人爹浮竹十四郎本尊比动画里还要病弱……还要人爹……口胡！


	4. Chapter 4

也许是我号召力太强了，也许是浮竹队长的魅力被大家注意到了，加入十三番队的人开始增加，且越来越多，队旗下应聘者的拥挤程度，变得和春运时期的售票窗口有一拼了。  
不好，这样下去岂不是……  
“各位，因为人数超出了最高限额，所以不得不进行入队选拔赛。请参赛者随我到十三番队的训练场来。”浮竹队长在清点完人数之后如是说。  
到头来还是在劫难逃。  
是福不是祸，是祸躲不过。虎彻清音和小椿仙太郎给所有人发了写有顺序号的签，号码相同的两个人为一个对战小组，胜者可以参加下一轮的比赛，败者淘汰出局——当人数减少到30名时，比赛才会停止，这30人成为队员。  
我抽到的签是5号。待所有的参赛者都抽到签之后，比赛从1号的对战小组开始。  
4局比赛看下来，我的心情是空前的沉痛。本认为这是一场以“发展体育运动，增强人民体质”为目的，以“友谊第一，比赛第二”为内涵，以“点到为止”为原则的文明竞争，然而一地触目惊心的鲜红和两名被抬往四番队进行抢救的伤员，还有浮竹队长过分镇静冷静平静的表情，让我深刻地认识到这场比赛的残酷性。  
“……第5对战小组——路人乙（路人甲的荣誉称号永远属于柿饼脸同学！）、花见澟。”  
靠，不是吧，这么快就轮到我出场了？！  
我撑着地面站起来，可能是不太习惯跪坐（这种坐姿简直是自虐），但更多是出于恐惧——腿不听使唤地抖个不停，这是玩命啊，万一没玩好，命就TMD没了！  
硬着头皮来到训练场中央，我打量了一下自己的对手路人乙——确实人如其名，我稍微安心了一些，古人曾经云过——“路人长相炮灰命”，那么路人乙同学，为了衬托主角的帅气英勇，你就不要大意地成为我刀下的流魂吧！在互相鞠过躬之后，我迅速地抽出了斩魄刀莲影，通体透明的刀身宛如清澈的溪流。  
“盛放吧，莲影——”  
我停顿了一下，低头看看手里的刀，MD，真不给面子啊，居然没有任何反应。  
训练场死寂了3秒，既而全场哄堂爆笑。  
我汗，我狂汗，我瀑布汗。  
“哼，始解都没练成还敢来参加招聘会？”路人乙毫不客气地吐槽，一边说一边抽出自己的斩魄刀，“河蟹吧，烬绛口口！”  
我一听这解放语腿就软了——“和谐吧，晋江口口”？！我又仔仔细细地打量了一番路人乙——哥们儿你确定你真的只是路人乙……而已？！你确定你不是JJ管理员穿越？！  
然而我来不及再多想，因为路人乙已经高举着解放后的JJ口口向我扑来……  
JJ口口的能力真不是盖的……一言以蔽之：很好很强大，很黄很暴力，很抽很BT。  
于是，我被秒——这血淋淋的教训告诉大家，JJ口口是不容反抗的存在。  
奄奄一息的我倒在冰冷的地面上，等待着自家亲爹千岁绿派外挂来救场。

再次睁开双眼的时候，我发现自己倒在一片散发着浓郁的颓废气息的残垣断壁之中，地面上榛莽交错，杂草丛生。透过倾圮的建筑物残骸之间的缝隙，可以看见一方铝合金玻璃一样灰蓝色的天空。  
这是什么鬼地方？  
“你的内心世界。” 一个怪叔叔般的声音从身后响起。  
谁？  
“小子，你终于来了！”  
我循声望去，只见一个穿着铅灰色破袍子的中年大叔，站在我身后一根突兀的钢筋上，他的腋下似乎还夹了个很大的抱枕。  
“你是……？”我猜测他可能就是我的斩魄刀刀魂，但寒碜到这个份儿上的刀魂——说实话，我受到了惊吓……  
“没错，我就是你斩魄刀的刀魂……”怪叔叔纵身一跃，悄无声息地落在我的面前，然后将夹在腋下的大抱枕抱在胸前，并用下巴抵在上面——  
我靠，那、那、那居然是个限量版等身大的猫耳女仆萝莉抱枕，我记得前几天还在一本动漫杂志上看到过！怪叔叔原来还是个宅男！！！！！  
“你小子……”宅男怪叔叔的脸突然凑了过来，我吓得一哆嗦，不过离近看的话，这个长着一头微卷的咖啡色短发的怪叔叔的脸，倒是意外的棱角分明，五官周正，如果自行忽略掉流转于眼角眉梢的浓重到有点猥琐的宅气，此人绝对是个极品的美型大叔，“到底是从哪来的？你……不是尸魂界的人吧？”  
我一时不知该作何回答，头脑间闪过无数问号——他是怎么知道的？  
“我当然知道，”怪叔叔伸出一只脏兮兮的手挖着耳洞，“我是你内心世界的一部分，你所有的想法在我面前都是透明的。”  
我当时就产生一种洗澡时被变态偷窥了的感觉。  
怪叔叔用邪恶的眼神瞄了我一眼：“老子对男人的裸 体不感兴趣。”  
我浑身颤抖起来，心想还好我穿越后变成了男的……  
“什么？你穿越前是女生么？”怪叔叔一把揪住我的领子，怀里的猫耳女仆萝莉抱枕摔到了地上。  
我看着怪叔叔痛心疾首的表情，有点幸灾乐祸地点点头：“啊，是呀是呀！真是残念啊，我怎么就一不小心穿成男人了呢？”  
怪叔叔垂头丧气：“为什么唤醒我的不是个幼齿的小萝莉呢？”  
“唤醒？”我下意识地重复着这个词，隐约觉察出什么地方不太对劲。  
“是呀，我被封印在莲影体内已有数千年，本应该一直这样沉睡下去。但自从你小子的手碰到我之后，禁锢我的封印就开始松动了，封印的力量渐渐弱化，作为封印载体的莲影刀魂在我苏醒的刹那彻底消失掉了。”  
“这么说，你的名字不叫莲影，怪不得我始解的时候无论怎么喊，刀都没有反应。”我恍然大悟道，“那么你叫什么呢？”  
“我？”怪叔叔看着我，表情忽然得意到欠扁，“我的名字是——”

“队长，他好像失去意识了，要不要送到四番队去？”意识恍惚之间，似乎听见虎彻清音三席的声音。  
我吃力地睁开眼睛，看见两个十三番队的队员抬着担架向我走来。  
“慢着！”凭着一股蛮力，我“腾”地坐起来，吓得两个队员撇了担架，大叫着“诈尸”逃开了。我下意识地握紧手上的斩魄刀，感到自己的灵力通过指尖源源不断地流入刀身。我用刀尖戳着地，吃力地站起来，伤口渗出的血液零乱地洒了一地……  
……凄美到这个份儿上的我，简直要凌驾于昔日的病弱美少年冲田总司之上了。  
可惜的是，我下面要喊出来话，马上就要破坏这种凄美的气氛了……  
我一横手里的刀，顶着一张囧脸喊道——  
“爆发吧，RP王！”


	5. Chapter 5

斩魄刀开始发出淡橘色的光芒。  
我绝望了，看来住在我内心世界的那个猥琐的怪叔叔果然没骗我……丫的名字真叫RP王——

“……我的名字是——迩狉王。”  
“RP王？！”  
“嗯，没错。”  
RP王——这就是我的斩魄刀的名字，听上去是不是很拉风很帅气呢——口胡！！！  
我想死的心都有了……  
名为“RP王”的大叔不满地瞪着我：“小子，你瞧不起我？老子当年可是尸魂界变化系中最强的斩魄刀！你以为那剃须刀、牛角梳、望远镜、应援灯牌是其他斩魄刀在尚未始解的状态下，说变就变的吗？”  
我默然，大叔的名字虽然不好听，但是能力不容小觑，我不该以名取人，好吧，我深刻地检讨。  
“知道错了就好，”RP大叔将手里的等身大萝莉抱枕塞进我的手里，“那么这个抱枕就作为爸爸给儿子的见面礼吧！”  
我一愣，随即本能地推拒道：“第一，我什么时候变你儿子了？第二，我不是萝莉控！”但是，当手指接触到抱枕的那一刻，微烫的触感忽然从指尖瞬间流遍全身，手中的抱枕渐渐幻化成一片柔软的暖橙色光芒，站在我对面的大叔带着一脸的宅笑，在光芒里一点一点地消散。  
“喂……”我不知所措地喊了一声。  
RP大叔的声音似乎从很远的地方传来——  
“解放言灵是‘爆发吧，RP王’，能力是召唤出尸魂界现存的任意一把斩魄刀，然后你只要念出那把斩魄刀的始解言灵，进行二次解放就行了，爸爸走了，儿子加油！”  
眼前的景象开始扭曲，铺天盖地的漆黑蒙住我的视线……

现在，我手上出现一把看上去有点眼熟的斩魄刀……不过一时间我还真就想不起来这把刀的名字……  
这时，一个坐在角落里观战的十三番队队员忽然发出一声惊呼——  
“咦，那不是我的刀……袖白雪吗？”  
我循着声音望去，看见一个身材娇小眼神犀利的黑发女子——啊，是万人膜拜的露琪亚女王大人！  
这么说……我手里的刀就是RP王变成的山寨袖白雪。  
谢谢你的提醒，露琪亚女王大人！  
我翻转手腕，手里的刀划出一道优美的半弧，一条雪白的刀穗从刀柄末端拖出，刀身逐渐变成一尘不染的纯白——  
“凌舞吧，袖白雪——初舞，月白！”  
寒气肆虐，冰层晶莹，路人乙被秒，鄙人首战告捷……囧。

接下来的4天里，我又参加了8组对抗赛，在RP大叔的倾情奉献下，在山寨斩月、山寨严灵丸、山寨蛇尾丸、山寨灰猫、山寨藤孔雀、山寨侘助、山寨鬼灯丸、山寨风死的友情客串下，我以8战全胜的优异成绩，正式成为十三番队的一员。  
露琪亚作为十三番队的前辈，带领所有新入队的成员参观了十三番队队舍。由于我在第一场比赛中召出了袖白雪的缘故，我和露女王迅速混熟，露女王和动画里一样性格豪爽，热爱吐槽。  
加入十三番队的第二天，全体新队员接到通知，晚上在室外演武场集合，十三番队将和十番队联合举行迎新晚会——话说我一直很想知道这两个番队为啥要联办迎新晚会，是不是因为两个番队的队长之间有JQ啊……不过据官方解释，是因为各个番队的新队员选拔赛的时间长短不同，所以迎新晚会的时间太多不同，但偶尔也会出现例外的时候——比如今年，十番队和十三番队的选拔赛同时结束，迎新晚会也碰巧定在了同一时间，于是两位队长经过协商，达成一致：为了节省人力物力和财力，两个番队决定联合举办的迎新晚会，场地定在十三番队的室外演武场。  
迎新晚会当晚。  
我早早地来到晚会举行的场地——十三番队室外演武场，找了个最靠前的位置坐定。不久之后，十番队和十三番队的队员们也陆陆续续地来到了观众席上。晚会开始前10分钟左右，小白、松本大姐、浮竹队长以及十三番的两位三席同时出现在主席台的位置上。主席台设置在观众席的前方，小白和浮竹队长正好地坐在我的前边——这导致我在晚会的前半段一直在开小差，根本不知道台上演的是什么，光YY浮竹和小白这对父子了……  
“日番谷队长，这些点心要尝尝看吗？”浮竹队长端着一盘子花花绿绿的小点心转向小白，我看到他笑眯眯的侧脸散发着父性的光辉，真不愧是人爹的楷模啊！  
小白的侧脸带着懵懂和疑惑：“为什么要给我？”  
浮竹队长笑而不答。我在心里暗自给十四叔设计台词：“咦，小狮郎不喜欢吃吗？爸爸以为你会喜欢的……”

晚会进行到一半的时候，开始了中场游戏环节。是幼稚到一定程度的击鼓传花……囧。不过我们传的并不是一般的花，而是小白用斩魄刀和鬼道亲手做成的冰花，冰花最后融化在谁的手里，谁就要上台来表演节目接受惩罚——松本御姐宣布完游戏规则之后，笑容满面地看向满头十字路口的小白：“那么有请我们可爱的(小白狠狠地瞪起了眼睛)……哦不，是亲爱的日番谷队长上台来制作冰花吧~~~”  
“……”小白皱着眉头从座位上站起来，头上的十字路口一缩一缩的煞是可爱，我身后的一群女队员集体禽兽化。  
小白在舞台中央站定，抽出冰轮丸，透骨的寒气迎面袭来，我紧紧地抱住肩膀，仍抵不住这突如其来的寒冷，地面上的杂草立刻漫上一层晶莹剔透的霜。沉默地看了手中的刀一眼，小白手腕随意地翻了几下，捥出一趟复杂得令人叹为观止的刀花，来不及看，来不及想，甚至来不及发出一声完整的赞叹，一朵娇艳欲滴栩栩如生的冰花绽放在他的另一只手上，然后，他对着那朵冰花念了一段复杂的鬼道言灵。  
松本御姐在一旁细致地解释道：“队长现在使用的这个高级鬼道，可以使冰花彻底融化时蒸发的水蒸汽幻化成一束蓝色的焰火，焰火在谁的头顶上升起，那个人就要乖乖来演节目哦，敢赖皮的话就关进小黑屋！”  
“什么小黑屋……不要乱说话！”小白顶着十字路口嘀咕了一句。  
“啊啊……队长你好可爱，啊啊……队长我爱你！！！”十番队全体女队员集体湿态了。  
小白将冰轮丸收回刀鞘，换右手拿冰花，他用那双祖母绿色的眼眸，居高临下地扫视着台下的一张张面孔，而后突然将手里的冰花朝我这边掷来——“就从你开始吧。”  
一把接住那朵精致得过分的冰花，凉丝丝滑溜溜的触感侵袭了我的指尖，我的血压“噌”家伙直线上飙——小白，你、你、你居然把绣球……啊不，冰花抛给了我，莫非……我本打算护住那朵脆弱的小花死不撒手，然而身后无数充满怨念的视线瞬间穿透了我的身体，我只得不情愿地将花传给身后的人，我还想多活几天……  
眼见得那朵命途多舛的小花渐行渐远渐无踪，我的心拔凉拔凉的。小白返回到席位上，浮竹队长立刻笑容可掬地捧出一篮子糖果来：“日番谷队长，辛苦了，吃点糖吧！”  
“不要了，谢谢。”小白很干脆地谢绝了。浮竹队长的侧脸有那么一瞬绝对露出了“我去地上种蘑菇好了，小狮郎都不吃我的糖”的表情。我这才觉得冷却的心稍微治愈了一些。  
就在这时，我孜孜不倦的YY大业被十番队后排的骚动打断了：一束漂亮的冰蓝色焰火突兀地绽放在半空中——这是冰花已经彻底化掉的标志，根据游戏规则，最后一个碰到花的人要上台表演节目。  
松本御姐手搭凉棚向焰火升起的方向望了望，既而嫣然一笑：“啊啦，那么掌声有请我们十番队的紫堂君吧……”  
松本御姐话音未落，十番队的方阵里已经爆发出一阵兴奋的尖叫声——  
“是紫堂君！！！”  
“真的啊，紫堂君加油呀！”  
前排的人闻声都回头望去，很快，一个高挑的身影从后排快步移动到前边来，十番队方阵里传来的尖叫声越发凄厉刺耳，借着舞台绚烂的灯光效果，我终于看清了来人的长相——


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常羞耻的一章，请自带避雷针。

那人浑身散发着一种难以言喻的气质。  
浅淡而富有光泽的亚麻色长发，垂在脖颈处的发丝上随意地缠着一缕飘飞的青色丝线；斜插入鬓的微蹙的双眉下，是一双沉淀了太多往事的深邃的红眸，那瑰丽得让人无法不产生遐想的暗红色——那是只有在大雪纷飞的深夜，仰望长空时才能看到的，包容一切罪孽与伤害的红；脸部的线条，以上帝赐予的最完美的形态孤傲地存在着……  
太过美丽的东西就会让人产生不安全的感觉，眼前这个男子亦是如此。荡漾在他眸子里脉脉涟漪的温柔下面，隐藏着遗世独立般的桀骜与冷漠，那看似让人安心的深红，在灯光的映射下，折射出鲜血般凄艳的光。他身上无处不散发着危险得令人神魂颠倒的讯息，这种讯息，反而会吸引更多的飞蛾心甘情愿地扑向他眼中那抹稍纵即逝的烈火。  
“我是十番队队员紫堂瞬，”那人沉稳地站在舞台灯光的中央，用充满磁性而略带撩人的沙哑的嗓音说道，一种王者的霸气自然而然地扑面而来，台下沉寂了2钟后，女孩子们的尖叫声空谷传响，哀转久绝，“既然日番谷队长的花传到了我的手里，”说话间，他那双狭长的眼眸中的光，无声无息地流向冬狮郎，宛如燕尾蝶蝶翼的睫羽不着痕迹地动了一下，“那么，我就给大家唱首歌吧。”  
台下的松本将麦克风插在拉高的话筒架上，然后将话筒架递给了紫堂瞬。他接过话筒架，一只骨节分明的手如鬼魅般攀住了上面的话筒。  
“啊！！！！！”  
台下的女孩子，连同大部分的男队员们——都不把嗓子当嗓子用了。狂热的气氛在晚会上空逆流翻搅着。  
紫堂闭上了双眼，折扇般的睫毛在他瓷白的面容上漏下一层灰蓝色的剪影，魅惑的嗓音天生就带着电子混音才能形成的靡靡之声——  
灰色の街　凍えた雑踏　（灰色的街道，冻僵的人潮）  
見慣れた景色消えていく　(见惯的风景渐行渐消)  
鏡に映る現実は真実　(镜中的现实亦是真实)  
暗闇の中もがいて (黑暗鼓噪)  
繰り返される痛みの中で (周而复始的疼痛煎熬)  
手に入れたのは偽りのKISS (虚伪的亲吻是得到的回报)  
重ね合わせた肌のぬくもり　(肌肤重叠的热燥)  
一夜限りの魅惑の果実 (一夜魅惑的果实)  
消えた記憶の欠片に眠る　(在消失的记忆碎片里睡着)  
後悔の跡　失った過去 (后悔的痕迹 丢失的过去)  
夕立の中　立ちつくす君　かすんでゆく (伫立雷雨中的你 化作朦胧的雾气)

“under the darkness，閉じこめた衝動解き放つ（禁锢的冲动将被解放）。I wanna be destructed，打ち寄せる希望を鮮やかな絶望に変えて（聚拢的希望化作鲜明的绝望）……”我情不自禁地跟着他一起唱起来——  
这首歌……是何等的似曾相识！！！  
我眯起眼睛，端详着台上那个仿佛要幻化成光芒的男子——耳边的惊天动地的叫喊声猛然变小，归零，最后只剩下他磁极般的歌声，眼里只有他时而阴郁时而魅惑的表情。我像中了催眠一样，不由自主地跟着他一起唱出那些曾经烂熟于心的歌词，每一个促音、拨音、拗音，都像是解开封印的咒语，将沉睡在记忆里的过往唤醒。  
“仕組まれた運命，壊してくいまを（这被规划的命运，现在就将它摧毁）。”  
他就要唱完了，我隐约意识到自己必须做点什么——在他离开这个舞台之前。我的目光落在一束掉在脚边的待雪草上——待雪草是十三番队的队花，象征着希望，很多队员喜欢在参加活动时带着它，想必是哪个女队员因为太激动，手一哆嗦就把它撇到我这边来了。我拾起那束纯白的小花，撞翻了半排的人，冲上舞台。  
我的突然出现，让马上要暴乱的观众们大吃一惊，很多人忘记了鼓掌欢呼，会场逐渐静了下来。紫堂瞬诧异地望着我，暗红色的眼睛闪烁着疑惑的神色。我一把将手里的花塞给了他，同时压低声音说：“风水轮流转——”  
紫堂瞬呆呆地保持着接过我塞过去的花的姿势，瞳孔里盈动的光点瞬间凝滞了，但他却像条件反射一样喃喃地接了下去：“——攻受会反转。”  
“耽美你我他——”我说。  
“——推广靠大家。”他流畅地接出了下句。  
无须再怀疑，能接出这两句话的只有一个人——“小受！”  
他也恍然大悟——“腐女！”  
我毫不犹豫地喊出了那个久违的名字：“小V——”  
他也喜出望外地叫出了我的名字：“小H——”  
我们同时扑向对方，极有默契地异口同声道：“果然是你！”

没穿越之前，我一度痴迷BX游戏《鬼畜眼镜》，本着好东西就要共享的原则，我将它（强行）推荐给了小V。游戏达人小V很快全线通关，并很有毅力地学会了游戏片头曲《under the darkness》，闲着没事就唱给我听，我太熟悉他唱这首歌时的表情了，虽说现在穿越后的他已经面目全非（褒义），但表情还是不会变的……而且尸魂界除了我俩也不可能有人知道BX游戏的主题曲啊。o(╯□╰)o  
失踪了多日的小V终于有了着落，我如释重负地松了口气。说一点都不担心那是假的——不过，我始终相信丫是个彻头彻尾的女王，看吧，就连穿越都能穿成一个这么登峰造极的妖孽尤物……  
久别重逢，激动难耐，所以我们抱了很久很久才分开。松开手的那一刻，我突然觉察到会场内安静得吓人，再往台下一看，女性死神们七零八落地倒了一地，我仿佛看到弥漫在空气里的粉红色泡泡到处乱飞。  
“以前都是我们YY别人，看来今天倒是我们被YY了。”小V冷静地看看台下，一丝浅淡的笑容浮现在他的唇角，这让我忽然产生了不好的预感……果然，他冷不防地一把抓起我的手，压低声音说了句“既然如此，就让YY来得更猛烈一些吧！”，就像拖死狗一样拖着我跳下了舞台，在一片几乎要刺穿耳膜尖叫声中，我们私奔般地逃离了晚会现场。

我们在离会场不远的小树林里落了脚。  
喘匀了气，我对小V说：“我们明天肯定得上《瀞灵庭通信》的头版头条……很可能会被写成《命运的相逢，禁忌的爱恋——他魅惑的歌声催开了他心里那朵懵懂的蔷薇》……”  
他却是一副不以为意的样子：“没关系，我倒是很关心明天的《瀞灵庭通信》会把我们之中的谁写成攻，谁写成受。”  
“我是阳光的元气攻，你是华丽的女王受。”我脱口而出。  
“为何？”小V露出似笑非笑的表情。  
“当然是身高啊，你想啊，一个高挑的小受和一个矮小的小攻并肩站在一起——这是多么不和谐的画面……”  
“你……不会还觉得老子比你矮吧？”小V说着，站直了靠在树干上的身体，我一下子傻了眼，难以置信地用手从自己的头顶出发，向前做水平线运动——我的手正好触到了他的眉毛……  
这是何等的失态！穿越后没他妖孽就算了，曾经那3cm的身高差啊，现在刚好反过来了！  
“所以，你丫还是乖乖地被大家误会成小受吧！”说着，他伸出骨感而修长的手指，轻轻地搭上了我的下巴。  
“你、你、你干吗？”我大惊失色——这丫是怎么回事……抽的这是哪门子的风？  
我连连后退，他步步紧逼。这种情景……  
“嘘——女协的人正在偷拍，你丫不会配合一点吗？”他突然用很小的声音说，并斜着眼睛瞥了瞥树上。我用余光一瞟，果然，顶着树叶编的帽圈的虎彻三席和松本副队，正一人架着一台DV，蹲在我们附近的树丫上专心致志地拍呢……  
原来如此。  
好吧，既然你们偷拍，那就让你们拍个够，我是理解腐女苦衷的人，誓死效忠耽美事业的我当然有为事业现身的敬业精神。想到这里，我瞄准一棵树的方向，装作慌乱的样子继续向后退去，小V也摆出魅惑而妖冶却又不容反抗的专制的表情，继续逼近。我的后背顺利地撞到了树干，我顺利地陷入“无路可退”的境地，小V配合地伸出一只手，强硬地撑在树干上——  
“不要走……你已经无处可逃了，今夜，你就是我的……”  
“咚！”“咚！”两声，两台DV从树上掉下来，树上的偷拍者们流着鼻血不省人世。  
我们相视一笑：“good job！”  
解决掉偷拍者后，小V带我去了他所在的宿舍的屋顶——分别了这么多天，经历了这么多事，当然要好好叙叙旧了。


	7. Chapter 7

=====================我是徘徊在腐女与宅男的夹缝中的小V===================  
我这人，天生的衰人衰命，催个生日贺文都能掉下水道里，掉个下水道都能穿越——这世上所有可能性小于万分之一的囧事好像都被我摊上了啊混蛋……  
睁开眼睛的时候，小H已经不见了，这死丫头穿到哪儿了？不会不小心穿到别的次元去了吧？虽然担心，但我坚信一向以RP著称的她绝对会逢凶化吉，毫发无伤，弄不好丫一下子爆了RP，穿到一个美男成群的地方，华丽丽地过上了后宫三千的糜烂生活。  
稍微理顺一下思路，我开始环视四周。  
首先，这里是一间卫生条件不错的男洗手间。  
其次……  
然而没有“其次”了，当我的目光落到对面的壁镜上时，我受到了有史以来最大的惊吓——  
谁敢告诉我……镜子里这个扎着双马尾，涂着厚重的烟熏妆的……人妖到底是谁……  
我伸出左手，镜子里的人妖也缓缓地举起一只涂着五彩缤纷的指甲油的手……  
看来，真的穿成了人妖……啊混蛋！！！  
我X！我去TM！！我&☀♣★¤✪☎ ☂ ◑ ◈ ♨&%￥#@&￥……啊混蛋！！！  
这不是真的啊混蛋！！！老子是男人啊混蛋！！！  
我抓狂了，镜子里的双马尾烟熏妆也露出狰狞的表情，看上去一只被踩了尾巴的熊猫……  
理智濒临全线崩溃，为了尽快证明自己还是个男人，我一把扯开自己的上衣——还好胸是平的……话说胸是平的也不一定是男人啊，急得已经没什么理智可言的我毫不犹豫地去拽腰带——  
就在这时，两个人一前一后地走进洗手间。  
“呃……”我停住了手上的动作，握着摘了一半的腰带，尴尬地看着他们。  
他们先是用见鬼的表情看了我一眼，而后迅速恢复了冷静镇定，懒洋洋地冲我挥手打招呼道——  
“紫堂啊，你还没走啊？在补妆吗？”  
“再不走就来不及了哦……”  
我瞠目结舌地看着这两个穿着上白下蓝的剑道服的家伙——  
看到人妖出现在男WC里……这两个人的反应未免太过平淡了吧？  
总之还是先问问吧。  
“哥们儿，问你们个问题呗……”我束好腰带，将上衣披回身上，走向那两个人，“我到底……是男的……还是女的？”

所谓龙套就是在主人公迷路时指明方向，中毒时提供解药，茫然时推动剧情的人物。帮助主人公渡过难关，才是一个高尚的龙套，一个纯粹的龙套，一个有道德的龙套，一个脱离了低级趣味的龙套，一个有益于剧情发展的龙套。  
于是在两个NPC的大力帮助下，我不仅搞清了自己的性别，还搞清了自己所处的地点——  
尸魂界，是灵魂和死神生活的地方。现在我所在的地点是尸魂界专门培养死神的高等学府——真央灵术院。  
不久之前，黑崎一护等旅祸为搭救被处以极刑的朽木露琪亚，侵入护庭十三队守护的瀞灵庭，引发一场巨大的骚乱；紧接着，五番队队长蓝染叛变，并带走了三番队队长市丸银、七番队队长东仙要——这一系列的变故致使大批死神负伤入院，护庭十三队的战斗力因而大大削弱。为了补充战力和应对突发事件，护庭十三队将面相应届毕业生，在瀞灵庭内召开一场人才招聘会。而今天，正是真央的毕业生参加招聘会的日子。  
紫堂瞬——也就是现在的我，性别男——因其有强烈的女装癖，故此长年以伪娘形态示人，身高181.2cm，体重64kg，真央灵术院应届毕业生，也是今天招聘会的参加者之一。

听完两位NPC的叙述，我长吁一口气，顺便庆幸了一下：还好老子还是个男人,好还老子穿到死神里来了，最重要的是怎么穿增高鞋也不长的身高一下子拔了9.2cm啊混蛋，容我拜谢一下小H信奉的耽美大神……耽美大神我以后就跟你混了……跟着你，能长高……嗯嗯。  
那么，接下来怎么办？  
好吧，既来之，则安之。闲着也是闲着，呆着也是呆着，既然护庭十三队的队长们都会出席招聘会，那我不妨就去看看，运气好的话，说不定还能要来大白小白十四叔的签名，以后要是遇见小H就当做来年的生日礼物送给她，正好省钱了……  
决定了，我要参加今天的招聘会。  
“你们俩……请等我一下。”我对两位善良的NPC说。NPC纷纷点头同意。  
我一把扯下绑着双马尾的青丝带，将两条丝带拧成一股，在靠近脖颈的位置将头发束好，抽出腰间的刀（貌似这就是斩魄刀吧……）刮掉颜色夸张的指甲油，然后埋头苦洗着脸上毫无品味的妆容。话说这位紫堂瞬同学的癖好还真是让人囧丁乙……  
一切收拾停当，我再次望向镜中的自己。  
我愕然，难以置信地伸手捏了一把自己的脸，疼。  
我转头，看向站在身后的两位NPC。  
我听到他们下巴掉到地上的声音……  
话说紫堂瞬同学你也太TMD暴殄天物了吧……为毛要画那么浓的妆？！你丫明明就长了一张连最美型的吸血鬼都自愧不如的脸啊混蛋——！！！

我在两位NPC的带领下赶到了招聘会会场。  
现场的人不是一般的多，因为可以看到护庭十三队的诸位队长，身边的女性死神们个个彪悍得像战神附体一样。不过我还是轻松地从排尾挤到了排头——说“挤”其实不甚准确，我只是不停地拍着挡在我前方的女同胞们的肩膀，被拍到的女同胞一般都会柳眉倒竖杏眼圆翻地回过头来，可是一看到我的脸，不仅怒气樯橹间灰飞烟灭了，还满面绯红地给我让道。  
二番队队长碎蜂简单致辞后，招聘会正式开始，队长们鱼贯而出。我扫了一眼台上，立刻明了为什么女孩子们都对大白、十四叔情有独钟——一个天生傲骨且举止优雅，一个病容憔悴却笑意盈然。  
从头到尾地瞥了一遍，却偏偏不见小H的四大本命之首——日番谷小白。  
哦，对了，顺便交代一下小H的四大本命：日番谷小白、朽木大白、黑崎草莓、乌尔奇奥拉——不过小H是个善变的女人，所以四大本命里唯一固定的人选就是排在首位的日番谷小白……其他人……好像待定的样子。  
唉唉……小白没来真是残念，看来签名要不成了……小H的生日礼物泡汤了……  
队长们开始轮流讲话，站在我身后的各番队长的粉丝团开始声嘶力竭的叫喊起来，我的耳朵被各种各样的声援口号塞得满满当当。在大白登台讲话的时候，现场分贝再创新高。  
我有点耳鸣，姐们儿们啊，小点声叫不行吗……你们不要嗓子，我还要我的耳朵啊！  
大白退回队伍里之后，终于清静了一点，我仰起头，舒了口气。  
不经意间看到西边的天空突然出现两个不断闪烁的黑点。我饶有兴致地猜测着那到底是什么鸟——能够拥有如此迅疾的飞行速度。  
突然间，心脏狠狠地抽出了一下，全身的血液瞬间冻结。听觉、视觉、嗅觉、味觉、触觉——同时被一种强大到超乎想象的力量封住。身体里的某样东西在奋力地叫嚣着，似乎要挣脱形骸的束缚，直冲霄汉。  
“好强大的灵压，到底是从哪里来的……”站在我旁边的人眼神涣散地喃喃自语着，他的身体在簌簌发抖。  
灵压？原来这种感觉是灵压之间的共鸣。  
然而，被那股灵压压制着的奇怪的感觉，瞬间消失得无影无踪——显然，这是灵压的持有者刻意隐藏了灵压。灵压越是强大的人越是擅长隐藏灵压。  
两个黑点在不断接近——是一白一黑两个人影。  
纯白的羽织轻盈地散成一朵花的形状。  
随风颤动着的千岁绿色的羽里。  
眨眼之间，那抹白影已经飘落在主席台的中央，声息皆无。  
银色的短发不服帖地翘成最倔强的姿态；微蹙的眉头锁着与年龄不相符的成熟与睿智；两泓摄人心魄的祖母绿，沉淀着拒人千里之外的冰冷——只是那冰冷并不令人心寒，而是意外地让人心疼……  
“抱歉，来晚了。十番队队长，日番谷冬狮郎，现临时监管五番队。到五番队应聘的人也请到十番队队旗下集合。以上。”  
身边的人忽然都像疯子一样拼命地叫喊，而我，却一句话都说不出来。  
“小白小白！！！！”台下完全乱了套。  
“叫我日番谷队长！”  
银色的短发微微颤动；微蹙的眉头瞬间锁紧；单薄的嘴唇拧成了一条细线儿；那死水一般沉寂的祖母绿，像是被阳光闯入的湖面，终于泛起了粼粼的波光。  
我的目光像是扎了根，无论如何也无法从那个瘦小的孩子身上移开。  
不同于平面世界里的抽象和夸张；不再是色彩与线条的简单叠加；不需要凭着感觉去猜测去想象。  
如此切近的，如此真实的，如此令人怦然心动的……  
日番谷冬狮郎。  
脑子像是被抽空的蛹，思绪则化作破茧而出的蝶，徜徉，流转，蹁跹，坠落……  
听不见下一位队长的讲话声，听不见响彻云霄的尖叫声，因为心脏的轰鸣快要将听觉逼入崩溃的边缘。  
馥郁而醇香，炽烈而躁动，凌乱而狂暴，汹涌而激越——就像明知是毒药，却又甘之如饴般惨烈的甜美……  
到底……是什么？


	8. Chapter 8

回过神儿来的时候，脚已经自作主张地把我带到了十番队队旗之下。  
我茫然地看着站在队旗下的日番谷小白，心想我为毛要来到这里，我又不是正太控……啊，说到正太控，我终于知道我此行的目的了——替正太控小H 要张小白的签名！  
小H，看哥对你多好，你要拿什么来感谢我，啊？  
一想到又多了个催稿的理由，我不由自主得意地笑，我得意地笑……  
不过一看眼前这快要甩到十一番队队旗下的长排，我忽然笑不出来了……  
靠，这得排到哪辈子去啊？  
日番谷小白的人气真是高得恐怖……我就不明白了，那白毛小鬼到底哪一点好，怎么迷倒那么多萝莉少女少妇欧巴桑啊混蛋——咦，仔细一看，排队的人群里好像男性也不在少数！  
我大惊……难道说正太是尸魂界的全民萌物？  
八卦之魂燃起，我随机逮了几个挨着我的男性死神，询问他们加入十番队的缘由。  
这几位哥们儿众说纷纭，概括来讲，可以归结为以下缘由：  
第一，日番谷队长少年有为，是广大有志青年的偶像——嗯嗯，恰如其分，名副其实，本人不予以吐槽；  
第二，日番谷队长持有冰雪系最强斩魄刀冰轮丸，其实力令人折服——是啊，从龙霰架到群鸟冰柱，到千年冰牢，再到冰天百花葬，小白的刀招真是花样繁出，层出不穷，可惜还是难逃X度死神吧御赐的“被秒王”光荣称号……话说不光是小H这个小白死忠出离愤怒，就连我这个普通的死神迷也觉得小白实在很冤，98你个后爹就知道虐待儿童！  
第三，日番谷队长对下属很好——呃，从动画里看似乎确实是这样，不仅能够容忍某御姐副队的间歇性翘班行为，还会帮她批公文，一个小鬼有这样的气量确实不容易……  
“要报名吗？”一个悦耳的女声从耳边响起，我抬头——哇，非礼勿视……身材火爆的松本御姐站在我身旁，手里拿着笔和本。  
“其实……”我咽了口唾沫，把眼神从御姐颈部以下腹部以上的地方转移到她的脸上，我想说“其实我只是来打酱油的，拿到日番谷队长的签名我就闪人”，但转念一想，想要小白的签名就必须接近小白，可是现在人排得摩肩接踵的，我根本不可能插队过去（否则会死得很惨），还不如先报了名，等到入队选拔赛的时候，一定会有更多的机会索要签名，于是我接过松本御姐递过来的笔和本，“我报，谢谢。”

松本御姐带着我们来到十番队的户外演武场。因为来十番队竞聘的人数过多，超过了室内的训练场的容量，队员选拔赛只能在室外进行。松本御姐将参赛者随机分成了N个大组，每组由一个席官带至演武场不同的方位，抽签分小组对战，淘汰掉一半的人，然后再打乱顺序分小组对战……每个大组最后剩下的两个人才有资格进入十番队，成为正式的队员。  
残念的是……因为户外天气过热，日番谷小白拒绝观战……也就是说，我又没办法接近小白要签名了……  
想要签名的唯一方法，就是不断晋级，成为正式队员。  
好吧，为了小H的生日礼物，我姑且试一试吧。  
小H，你看哥多够意思，你丫的坑品能不能跟我的人品学一学？

我被编入第7大组，由十番队第十四席胡子大叔——名字太难记了，所以还是记他的外貌特征比较容易——带到演武场的东南角。抽签开始。我手气很好地抽到了8号，暂时可以松一口气了，先躲到一边仔细观察一下1至7组是怎么打的，我需要积累一些战斗经验。  
首先出场的是两个身材和长相都很萝莉的女生，老子对萝莉没什么兴趣，但是这两个萝莉惊人的战斗力着实让我吃了一惊，更强大的是她们的斩魄刀——  
其中一个梳着包子头的萝莉首先解放斩魄刀：“蔓劫吧，捩人！”  
我悚了……“完结吧，猎人”……话说富奸大神您听没听到，您无休止的停刊和外出取材所激起的民愤已经波及尸魂界了啊混蛋……  
而另一个扎着歪辫的萝莉也不示弱，端起斩魄刀，朗声吟诵道：“涨鞑吧，轲南！”  
我更悚了……“长大吧，柯南”……话说青山大神您是否听到了，老不让柯南长大也不是个办法啊！我们上小学一年级时柯南正太就在上一年级，我们都TMD快上大学了，丫还TMD上一年级！万年小学生啊混蛋！  
猎人和柯南都很强大，一阵飞沙走石之后，包子头萝莉以微薄的优势胜出。歪辫萝莉不省人世。  
连续看了3场比赛之后，因为缺少爆点和萌点，我开始呵欠连天，最后迷迷糊糊地睡着了……

“第8对战小组——紫堂瞬、龙套C（龙套A、B的荣誉称号属于在男WC里帮助过我的两个NPC）。”  
隐约听见有人喊我的名字，似乎轮到我出场了的样子……  
“紫堂瞬，来了没有？”催促的声音。  
我不甚清醒地晃上了赛场，站在我对面的是个身材酷似飞机场的丫头片子——  
“呵——困……”我捂着嘴打了个呵欠，眼中立刻浮现出大量碍事的水汽。  
飞机场就这么一动不动地盯着我看，面颊渐渐爬上不明所以的红晕。  
我刚想问句“怎么了”，结果一张嘴又是一个呵欠……眼睛里积蓄了过多的生理泪水，一股脑地滚落下来，我急忙拿袖子匆匆地蹭起眼睛来——然而当时的我并没有意识到，一个泪眼模糊的妖孽对女人尤其是对同人女的杀伤力有多么大。  
眼泪还没蹭干，就见飞机场的鼻孔窜出两抹鲜红，然后四脚朝天地倒在了地上。  
“紫堂瞬——胜。”胡子大叔面无表情地宣布比赛结果。  
喂喂……我发现自己连吐槽的力气都没有了。

细节决定命运也好，性格决定命运也罢，都TMD是浮云，对于老子来说，决定命运的因素只有一个——形象。我凭借这张出类拔萃的脸，在接下来三天的比赛中，连斩魄刀都没拔，就轻轻松松地连胜6局（对手均为女性）。只要一撩头发，一皱眉毛，一抛媚眼，别说是站在我对面的对手，就连远处观战的女同胞都成排成排地倒，那气壮山河的阵势跟多米诺骨牌有一拼。我所遇到的唯一一个棘手点的大姐，在我撩了头发，皱了眉毛，抛了媚眼之后仍然用斩魄刀刀尖儿杵着地，誓死要做泰山顶上一根葱，屹立万年永不倒，老子也有点愁了，大姐抵抗力还真挺邪乎——但是道高一尺，魔高一丈，我看看天上耀眼的大太阳，抹抹额角，说了句“天真热呀，等我脱了上衣再跟你打，你介意不？”，还没等我把纽襻解开，大姐已经七窍流血，人世不醒。  
话说监战的十四席胡子大叔对我是相当的纵容，我明目张胆的色诱行为招致其他男性对手的联名抗议，但胡子大叔就是置之不理。对于接连的逼问（“为什么呢为什么呢这是为什么呢？”），胡子大叔只是抽象地解释道：连色诱都过不了关的人不配进入十番队，空即是色，色即是空……

比赛的第四天，我的心情是前所未有的愉悦，只要熬过这一天，老子就是十番队的成员啦！老子就可以要到小白的签名了！  
“下一组……紫堂瞬、龙套D。”胡子大叔又叫到我的名字了，该上去打了。  
不就是再接再厉的色诱吗……OK！我回忆着小H笔下的各种极品妖攻和极品媚受的神韵，依样画葫芦地伸出右手，缓慢地挑起额前的碎发，微微蹙起眉头，半眯着眼睛，懒散地看向对方。  
这一看可不得了……我下巴差点脱臼了……  
今天真是太背了……对手居然是个男的！！！  
我吸了口气，告诉自己要冷静。  
是男的又怎样，外一是个GAY呢？  
我抱着试试看的态度开始解上衣。  
“我不介意你把下边那件也脱了。”对手带着鄙视的眼神瞅着我，妈呀，真是难得……这原来是个直男……  
“紫堂瞬……我已经不爽你很久了……”直男抽出铡刀一样的斩魄刀，明晃晃的光刺得我睁不开眼。  
老子有点傻眼了。  
本以为用色诱挺过今天就万事大吉，没想到功亏一篑，看来今天是非用斩魄刀不可了——可是我的斩魄刀……  
我的斩魄刀，有着透明的冰蓝色刀身和墨黑色细长的刀柄，造型十分之华丽拉风，但唯一让我郁闷的是：每天比赛结束后，我都在十番队的客房里像居里夫人一样辛勤地做着实验——但无论是喊“秒杀吧，外挂”还是“飘落吧，RMB”，或是“去死吧，破玩意儿”，手里这把斩魄刀都无动于衷。我猜不出它的名字，它的刀魂也不肯出来和我打招呼。所以连始解都没法做到，度日如年地挨过了3天，没想到今天无论如何也挨不下去了……  
“推倒吧，OOXX！”不好了，直男始解了！  
观战的姐妹们比我还斗志昂扬地喊着“紫堂加油”，我靠，看着她们热切的目光，本打算抱着斩魄刀三十六计走为上的我顿时感到骑虎难下，我要是这么一走了之，这帮女人的怨念绝对会锲而不舍地纠缠我一辈子……与其被她们念叨死，我不如光明磊落地被直男砍死，也算为尸魂界的后人留下一段凄美的故事。一不做二不休，我拔出了连名字都不知道的斩魄刀，摆了个cosplay般迎风招展的pose，迎着初解的OOXX视死如归地冲过去。这一去大概永远也回不来了，唉，此时的我是多么由衷地羡慕青铜五小强打不死的体质……  
OOXX挂着风声向我的肩膀砍来，我闭上眼睛，心想横竖都要被砍，被砍之前我还是象征性地喊一句什么来增加悲壮的气氛吧……  
“老子TMD跟你拼了——燃烧吧，我的小宇宙！”  
“啊~亲爱的~你~终~于~叫~我~了！”一个腻死人不偿命的声音不知从哪里发出来，我讶异地睁开眼睛，却见手里那把冰蓝色的斩魄刀的刀身蒸腾起袅袅的雾气，雾气盘旋着向四周散开，刀身变成灼眼的火红，我本能地抬刀去挡直男的OOXX，挥刀的瞬间，刀身忽然飘忽起来，像蛇一样蜿蜒着，并不断发出“嗞嗞”的响声，红色的蛇影影绰绰地扭动了几下，旋即腾空而起，既而幻化成一条巨大的火龙，张牙舞爪地扑向直男——  
一瞬间热浪滚滚，烟尘缭绕，烟雾退散，直男摔倒。  
“紫堂瞬——胜！”  
“哦耶！！！”我的粉丝团振臂高呼。  
我呆呆地瞅着变回冰蓝色透明刀身的斩魄刀。刚才那条火龙……是它变出来的？！ 百思不得其解之际，那个牛郎一样奶油味十足的嗓音再次响起：“当然啦，看着你有危险，人家怎么能见死不救呢？”  
“……”我瞪着手里的斩魄刀，果然是丫在说话！  
“距下一场比赛还有很长时间，我们俩不妨找个没人打扰的地方慢~慢~谈~亲爱的，你觉得呢~？”牛郎刀发出嗲嗲的声音，“反正……你也想多~了~解~一人家的事吧~？”  
“……”造化弄人啊，老子好不容易从伪娘状态中解脱出来，没想到老子的斩魄刀竟是个伪娘！  
“亲爱的~~~”斩魄刀开始发嗲，“不要不理人家嘛！”


	9. Chapter 9

中场休息时，我靠着一棵大树睡着了——至少在其他人眼里是这样的。  
但其实……  
“你丫……把手放开！”  
“亲爱的，莫非你害羞了？”  
本打算利用休息时间好好睡一觉，刚合上眼睛，觉得左手被人抓住了，再睁开眼时，发现眼前漆黑一片。身边传来斩魄刀刀魂窃笑的声音：“亲爱的，跟我走一趟吧~”  
于是，我被不由分说地拉走了。  
意识恍惚了一瞬，眼前飞速闪过缤纷繁复的光纹，凝神观望，却已是别有洞天——  
脚下是怪石嶙峋的悬崖，翻着白浪的海水碰撞在黑色的石壁上，发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣。回头望，一片开阔的土地上屹立着一座冰蓝色的哥特式建筑物，建筑物恢弘的墙壁上，爬满大片大片烈火般的常春藤……  
我正在欣赏风景，忽然觉得肩膀被人拍了一下，于是我转头看——  
我的母亲啊混蛋……！！！  
在看到我的斩魄刀刀魂的那一刻，我终于知道原来小H用来形容极品小受的那些词——诸如“肤如凝脂，眉如青黛，面似冠玉，眼若桃花”等等——都不是凭空捏造信口开河的！眼前站着的这位几乎和我鼻尖碰鼻尖的红衣男子……完全符合小H对于极品小受的描述……这人有着一头垂至腰际的嫣红发丝，火焰般炽烈的瞳孔，朱砂般光鲜红润的嘴唇，再配上一袭敞怀的红袍——怎么看怎么像X楼X馆的头牌……  
“亲爱的，不要这样直直地盯着人家看，人家会害羞的~”  
“……”我彻底悚了，同为男人，为何这丫就能摆出如此妩媚多姿顾盼生情的表情？  
“亲~爱~哒~”刀魂的声音里开始带上无耻的波浪线符号，他伸出一只纤长白皙的手……真是指如削葱根，一点都不夸张啊混蛋……缓缓地搭上我的下巴，“趁着你我孤男寡男独处的大好时光，我们……要不要……嗯~？”  
胃里有点反酸水……  
“君子动口不动手……咱有话好好说，”架开伪娘刀魂不安分的手，我自行退开几米，和他保持距离，看耽美文和亲身经历是两回事啊混蛋……我可以看小H的文看得很happy，但要是突然丢给我一个极品小受让我攻……这个实在有点强人所难，虽说只要感觉OK男女都无所谓……但问题是现在感觉完全不OK，这丫不是我喜欢的类型……天哪我在想什么，总之，先借用小H的口头禅来结束冗长的吐槽吧——口胡，“你是我的斩魄刀刀魂吧？你叫什么名字？”  
伪娘装出一副受伤的表情：“亲爱的，你好冷淡哦~我的名字……你真的忘了吗？刚刚在战斗的时候，你还喊过我的名字……”  
“……”我皱着眉头，开始回忆方才的战斗——走投无路的我为了在被秒掉之前给粉丝团的各位女同胞们留下一个美好的印象，似乎象征性地喊了一句“……燃烧吧，老子的小宇宙”，然后斩魄刀就有了反应……  
“莫非你叫‘小宇宙’？”我用自己都不信的口吻开玩笑似的问了一句，我的斩魄刀要是叫小宇宙，那我是不是应该改名叫圣斗士星矢啊混蛋？  
“正解！不过‘小宇宙’是人家的昵称，人家的大名叫潇雨骤——不要忘了哦！”伪娘一脸谄媚的笑容。  
我石化了，我羽化了，我……谁来把我给火化了啊混蛋？！  
什么“潇雨骤”，别以为换了几个文艺点的字就能改变青铜五小强的本质啊混蛋！  
解放语既然是“燃烧吧”，后面的刀名就算用多文雅的字也没用了啊混蛋！  
难道老子注定成为新时代的青铜五小强之一……啊混蛋！！！  
“亲爱的，为什么你玫瑰色的眸子里流露出如此哀伤的表情…？”伪娘不识时务地把脸凑了过来。  
“距离产生美……”鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，我眼疾手快地推开伪娘，“别靠过来。你站在那里和我说话就行了，现在讲讲你的能力吧。”  
伪娘用哀怨的眼神瞪着我，我不为所动。无可奈何的伪娘只好悻悻地讲起自己的力量：潇雨骤，能力属于变化系——这倒有些出乎意料，我还以为他是火系的——始解后，与火系斩魄刀的力量基本相同，吸收刀主的灵力，释放出强弱不同的火焰攻击对方。至于卍解，由于目前为止潇雨骤所有的使用者中还没有成功卍解的人，所以连他自己都不知道自己卍解后会变成什么样。以上。  
“以上？！……卍解呢？不要逃避问题！”我勉强克制住要打人的冲动。  
“亲爱的，如果你真的爱我，就不要在乎我会不会卍解……”伪娘肩膀一颤一颤地在那儿装哭。  
“……”看来谈话是没法继续进行了，我挥挥手，示意他别在意，“好了好了，别干打雷不下雨了，不会卍解就不会吧，目前看来有始解就够用了，我也没什么野心，反正小白的签名到手我就走人……”  
“小白是谁？”伪娘的语气有点尖酸……莫非这就是传说中的争风吃醋……妈呀太恐怖了这也——女孩子吃醋我倒是见过，男人吃醋还是头一次见……  
我只得好言相劝：“小白是蜡笔小新家的狗——我对人兽不感兴趣，你放心好了……”  
“哦，亲爱的~你最好了~！”伪娘以袖掩面，终于破涕为笑，他正想凑过来揩我的油，却忽然停住靠近的动作，“啊，该送你上去了……下一场比赛要开始了！”  
话音未落，大片大片的白色条纹就这样撕裂了眼前的世界——  
“……紫堂瞬，该上场了！”胡子大叔的声音像是从很远很远的地方传来。  
我睁开眼睛。  
是啊，该上场了。

小宇宙虽是伪娘，爆发起来还真是不含糊。我只要一始解，对手就处于被秒的状态。一鼓作气干掉剩下的3个炮灰之后，我顺利晋级。当天下午，我们在松本御姐的引领下来到十番队宽敞的礼堂，在那里，日番谷小白将亲手把崭新的死霸装发到我们手上。  
终于能见到神龙见首不见尾的日番谷小白了，我索要签名的心愿总算是有着落了！  
暮色四合的时候，日番谷小白终于出现了。他从松本御姐手中接过叠好的死霸装，双手递向每一位新入队的队员。啊，貌似快要轮到我了，我忽然有点紧张……我若是接过死霸装的同时，冷不防问出一句“队长你可以为我签个名吗？”，会不会被小白当场端坐到霜天上去？就在我酝酿着怎样委婉地向日番谷小白索要签名的时候，他已经捧着一件叠得整整齐齐的死霸装，站在我的面前，我低下头，啧啧……这个RP的角度啊，小白凹凸有致的锁骨和半隐在银发中细长白嫩的后颈一览无余，小H啊，不怪你迷他，你家小白确实很能激起人的保护欲啊……我一边想着不着边儿的琐事，一边从小白手里接过死霸装，不经意间触到他的指尖——滑而微凉的触感，就像冰块一样，这孩子手可真凉……人都说 “手凉恋人疼”，也不知小白现在有没有遇到疼他的人……我发现我今天思维特混乱，这是为毛啊混蛋？我定了定神，赶走脑子里乱七八糟的想法，对小白说：“谢谢你，队长……”  
我深吸一口气，正想一鼓作气地将索求签名的事说出来，日番谷小白却在这个时候……大概是出于礼貌……抬起头看了我一眼——  
于是想好的话就这样卡在了嗓子眼里，并永远地卡在嗓子眼里了……  
该怎样形容此时此刻看着我的那双眼睛？  
是清可见底的纯粹还是一言难尽的沧桑？是与生俱来的淡漠还是饱经风霜的苍凉？  
思来想去，又想到了那个经典的词——“少年老成”……  
这似乎最能概括他的冷静理性，处乱不惊。只是，这样的形容词放在一个小鬼身上，未免太过沉重。  
是的，因为少年老成，他不能失声痛哭，不能开怀大笑，不能酣畅淋漓地宣泄一切应当宣泄的感情……  
所以他想用他所经历过的沧桑努力磨平保留在青涩的岁月中的纯粹，所以他想用伪装出来的淡漠竭力掩饰独自舔舐伤口的苍凉。  
固执着，倔强着，执拗着，只为了证明：他可以保护好他想守护的一切……  
可是，他却不知道……他自身，才是最应该被守护的人……  
冬狮郎的视线在我身上停留数秒，便不着痕迹地撤了回去，他从我身边走过，继续给其他队员发放死霸装。  
而我的目光像是着了魔一样，定在他的身上，无法移开。  
一个疯狂的想法突兀地闯进脑海中——  
如果说日番谷冬狮郎才是最应该被守护的人……  
那么我……可不可以成为那个守护他的人？


	10. Chapter 10

当晚，我入住十番队队员宿舍，三个室友都是很有喜感的人，我们迅速混熟，并打成一片。卧谈会结束之后，我开始回顾这一天的经历，想着想着，又情不自禁地想到日番谷小白……我一定是疯了，话说我不是正太控，真的不是——小H可以作证，但为什么……我会突然冒出那样的想法来？  
辗转反侧，却始终未能想出一个合理的答案来。

加入十番队的第二天，我接到通知，十番队和十三番队将联合举办纳新晚会，场地在十三番队的演武场上。我对晚会派对之类的群聚性集体活动向来不感兴趣，因此我和三个室友窝在最后一排，兴致盎然地打起扑克来——别问我扑克是哪来的，尸魂界本没有扑克，因为主角的需要，自然就有了……  
我和室友们斗地主正斗得酣畅淋漓风生水起，坐在我前边的人忽然转过头来，将一朵小巧的冰花塞进了我的手里。  
“……”我一手拿着牌，一手抓着那朵脆弱的小东西，诧异地看着前边哥们儿的后脑勺， “这是……定时炸弹？还是……定情信物？”  
“紫堂，快把它传给别人！”一个室友指着我手里的花叫道，“那是日番谷队长做的冰花，在谁的手里融化掉，就罚谁上台表演节目……”  
“你说啥——？！这不会是传说中的击鼓传花吧？”听到“表演节目”，我一下子反应过来，赶忙把花往室友手里塞，可是还没等塞过去，拿着牌的那只手突然滑了一下，一张红桃K掉落地面——  
另一个室友以为我没有注意到，鬼鬼祟祟地朝躺在地上的红桃K探出手……  
“哥们儿不带你这么玩赖的啊混蛋！不要破坏我的连对啊混蛋！”我怒了，顺手把冰花别到耳朵上，腾出手抢过红桃K，“哼，你明明就是嫉妒我第12次连庄吧混蛋……”  
刚把红桃K插回原位，耳朵上就传来轻微的烧灼感，我挥手一拂，一束蓝色的焰火“嗖”的一声窜上了天……  
“还连什么庄啊……”室友们纷纷伤脑筋地捂住了头，“你赶紧上台表演节目去吧……”

我在一片地动山摇的欢呼声中走向舞台，隔壁十三番队方阵的女同胞们在看到我的正脸后，也纷纷抛来热辣辣的视线，我也终于享受到人气歌手开演唱会时的待遇了……心里不由得暗爽了一下……耽美大神我TMD由衷地膜拜你，感谢穿越给我了一次重新做人的机会啊混蛋……  
“我是十番队队员紫堂瞬，”我刚说了一句话，台下的女孩子们就玩命地喊起来，喊得那叫一个声嘶力竭，那叫一个肝肠寸断……我听得于心不忍，赶紧继续说话，以打断她们凄厉的尖叫声，“既然日番谷队长的花传到了我的手里，”我下意识地朝小白的方向瞄了一眼——他的脸上除了习惯性皱眉之外，没有什么特别的表情，果然，队长级人物就不一样啊，我把目光移回来，继续说，“那么，我就给大家唱首歌吧。”  
一时间，脑海中浮现出好多歌的歌名，但接过松本御姐递上来的麦克风之后，竟情不自禁地唱起不久前小H介绍给我的BX游戏《鬼畜眼镜》的OP。  
话说小H这孩子……到底跑到哪里去了呢？  
带着为小H祈祷的心情，我慢慢闭上了眼睛……  
台下传来丫头片子们野兽化后的嚎叫声。我抓过话筒架，试探性地唱了一句——哦，感谢耽美大神给了我一副这么好的嗓子！我现在的嗓音简直比特效做出来的电波音还有磁性，轻微的鼻音透着慵懒的性感，台下小姑娘们听的死去活来，不断发出欲仙欲死的尖叫声，最惊悚的是不仅小姑娘们在叫，一票小伙子也不顾形象地放开喉咙跟着一块儿叫起来。  
然而没有最悚，只有更悚——坐在十三番队前排的那个灰头发的小伙子居然捧了束待雪草冲上来，硬是往我手里塞——小伙子不会是爱上我了吧，大庭广众地向同性献花这得需要多大的勇气——爱真的需要勇气来面对同人女啊！我不免仔细看了他两眼，他的长相明显不同于之前所遇到的那些龙套：支楞着的铅灰色短发，柔和得令人心神摇曳的铅灰色瞳孔，看上去像是因为睡眠不足而略显病态苍白的皮肤，棱角突出的脸——这是一美青年啊！话说这位美青年到底是何方神圣？  
然而，这位目不转睛地盯着我看的美青年，冷不防地说了句令我大脑当机的话——  
“风水轮流转——”  
因为大脑当机，我无法控制自己的行为，声带竟不受控制地擅自震动起来——  
“——攻受会反转。”  
“耽美你我他——”  
“——推广靠大家。”  
这些话——不是小H以前给我写过的文里的句子么？  
这么说，眼前这个人——  
……  
于是，我和穿越后的小H就这样相认了。

人间有四大喜事：久旱逢甘露，他乡遇故知，洞房花烛夜，金榜题名时。尸魂界是否也是这样我不得而知，但现在我可以确定的是——“他乡遇故知”的喜悦，无论在哪里都是一样的。  
我和小H爬上我宿舍的屋顶彻夜长谈，畅叙离别之情。聊天开始的时候，我们互通了穿越后的姓名，为了避免不必要的麻烦，我们决定从今往后都使用穿越后的名字——我就是紫堂瞬，小H则是花见澟。  
夏夜的风，褪去了白日的潮湿闷热，柔和而清爽，吹进心坎儿般令人心旷神怡。屋顶所见的月亮，比平时所见的更大更亮，倾泻在身上的银白色光芒，不禁让人想起小白的头发……话说我怎么又想到他了，我确实不正常了……  
聊着聊着，时间便被遗忘到脑后。破晓的天空不知何时开始露出淡淡的鱼肚白。  
“哥啊，我困了……”澟不停地打着呵欠，眼角泛起泪花。  
“困了就睡一会儿吧，要不要我借你肩膀？”我拍了拍左肩，话还没说完，澟那长着乱蓬蓬的灰毛的脑袋就压了过来。  
“帅哥的便宜……不占白不占……呼……”喃喃地咕哝了几句，澟的呼吸变得规律而安稳，随时随地都能睡着的体质真是让容易失眠的人羡慕啊。  
澟的酣眠很快传染了我，本来极度亢奋的神经瞬间迟钝了下来，我也慢慢地合上了双眼。  
“啊！在这里在这里！天啊，居然这样亲密地靠在一起！姐妹们，快拍啊！！！”  
“拍下这张照片的我，已经可以含着泪吃下三碗米饭了！”  
突如其来的纷乱嘈杂将我从沉睡中惊醒，睁眼时发现天光大亮，身边围着松本副队为首的众多女协成员。糟了，被捉奸在屋顶了——我本想说我和澟真的只是纯洁的好哥们儿的关系——但是谁信啊？按照那帮同人女的逻辑——两个极品帅哥互相依偎着睡在屋顶这种RP的地方，你敢说他俩没有问题，那只能说明你有问题。  
“嗯？”澟被混乱吵醒，揉揉眼睛，吃痛地皱起了眉毛，泪水盈满眼角，“好疼……”  
废话，肩膀和枕头的舒适度当然不可同日而语。枕着我的肩膀睡了那么久，脖子不疼就怪了！但问题是澟呀，你怎么在这种情况下说出如此让人越描越黑的话……  
松本副队的眼睛亮了，身后的女协成员们的眼睛都亮了。松本副队的脸红了，身后的女协成员们的脸都红了。松本副队颤抖了，身后的女协成员们都颤抖了。  
“天哪……小花是受！”  
“小紫果然是攻!”  
“两个人也忒大胆了，居然敢在宿舍的屋顶上……也不怕屋里的人听到！”  
我囧了，我囧囧有神了。我对身边不甚清醒的澟说：“咱俩被包围了……”  
澟毫无危机感地揉着脖子和颈窝，用那双泛着泪花的眼睛哀怨地瞅着我，并说出一句让我喷血的话：“你（肩膀）太硬了！我（脖子）要疼死了！就不能让人家（睡得）舒服点吗？”  
澟啊，哥以后再也不催你写文了……但是求你把括号里的字说出来好不好？  
不过托澟的福，所有的女协成员都七窍流血大头朝下地栽下房顶……  
看着横了一地的“尸体”，终于清醒过来的澟吓了一跳：“哥，你敢告诉我这是怎么回事不？”  
“我不敢……”我心有余悸地说，“此地凶险，不宜久留，我们还是速速归队吧。”  
“嗯，好。”澟晃晃悠悠地站起来。  
======================我是小澟家善良的人物转换分隔线=====================  
和瞬作别之后，我火速回了十三番队。  
刚想溜回宿舍，却发现露女王抱着肩膀站在宿舍楼的门口。不知为何，一种不祥的预感陡然萌生，我下意识地回避……  
“哟，花见！”惨了，逃不掉了，露女王主动和我打上招呼了。  
“鬼畜……啊不，朽、朽木前辈<注①>，早、早上好！”我紧张地向她问好。  
“昨晚为什么没回宿舍呢？”露姐姐仰头直视我的眼睛，我被她犀利的目光瞪得不知所措，明明没做什么亏心事，却支支吾吾起来——  
“呃……呃……和十番队的一个朋友叙叙旧，不知不觉就忘了时间……”  
“哦。”露姐姐若有所思地点点头，然后一把拉过我的胳膊，“跟我来一下。”  
“啊，那个……呃……”抗议无效，露姐姐风是风，火是火地把我拖走了。  
左拐右拐，右拐左拐，啊，只是何等宏伟壮观的宅院——我在穿越前所见过的建筑里能和这个媲美的也只有苏州园林了！等等，门牌上写的是什么？  
朽木？！  
也就是说，这是大白和露女王的家！！！  
过度激动的我手脚冰凉，全身僵硬。  
“不要怕，兄长大人现在不在家！”露女王鼓励似的拍拍我的肩膀。  
原来大白不在家啊，白激动了……不过能来四大贵族之一的朽木家做客，也不虚此行！  
我被露女王带进一个幽深的走廊。  
“请进——”露女王推开了一扇不知隐藏在哪里的门，做了个“请”的手势。  
露女王居然住在这么偏僻的地方？不能吧？我将信将疑地走进那个小屋内。  
“会长，我把人给您带来了！”露琪亚突然冲屋子里高喊一声。我还没反应过来是怎么一回事，迎面已经扑来了一个粉嫩嫩的东西——  
“小花~女性死神协会欢迎你~”稚嫩的萝莉音——这不是长年栖息在剑八肩头的十一番队副队长草鹿八千流吗！  
“请坐——”八番队副队长，眼镜娘七绪将一把木椅放在我的身边。

“花见君，该做的不该做的都做了，你为什么还不承认你和紫堂的关系？难道你是在害怕？害怕其他人鄙夷的目光？放心吧，有我们女协给你撑腰，没人敢说一个‘不’字的！况且这都什么时代了，只要两个人真心相爱，性别身高长相年龄物种统统不是问题……”七绪副会长晓之以理，动之以情，把道理掰开揉碎了讲给我听。  
我欲哭无泪。造孽啊，以前都是我用这些道理游说我身边的男同学改直归弯，多行不义必自毙，想不到今天轮到这帮女人来游说我了……  
问题是我和瞬真的是纯洁的好朋友关系啊！你们非得让我们玩BG这岂有此理……口胡了，我差点忘了自己现在是男的了！  
我开始四处乱瞟，企图找个突破口逃出这间审讯室。  
视线不经意落在地板上，猛地发现脚边躺着一本封皮唯美的书，我有些好奇地将它拾起来。  
一看这书的标题，我的眼睛就亮了——《樱花冷，月色寒（R18/白一）》。封面上画着一弯冰蓝色的月牙和漫天的樱花雨。随手翻了一页——大白内敛而深情的眼神，再翻一页——草莓泪盈盈地抓着床单……原来如此，看来女协的人也是白一的同好，既然如此，我就试着和她们聊聊这个话题吧，也许聊着聊着，她们就会忘记拷问我的事。  
“哦，原来你们萌白一啊，我还以为你们会更青睐白恋呢……”我“哗哗”地翻着手中的同人本，抬头看看悚得目瞪口呆的众成员，“这本子画得不错，大白的表情很赞，草莓原来是诱受啊……不过这个体位似乎有点问题——骑乘位的话，草莓的这条腿应该画得再……”  
一片死寂。  
我隐约觉得气氛不对，为啥所有的人都用发蓝的眼睛看着我……  
“花见君，请做我的艺术顾问吧！”露琪亚突然站到我的面前，一脸严肃正直地恳求道。  
“哈？”  
“你刚刚看的那个同人本……是我画的。”  
于是，我和女协的众成员一起兴致勃勃地讨论起白一CP来，谈着谈着，话题由白一转移到恋一、剑一、浦一……all一。

“下面，我宣布~女性死神协会特别分会——草莓推倒推广协会，简称‘草协’——成立！会长由小花担任，至于副会长嘛，小花，你说你想要谁当副会长？”八千流大人歪着头，天真无邪地看着我。  
我受宠若惊，想不到只是为了转移话题才和这帮女人聊CP的我，居然聊成了草协会长！我看看手里的同人本，俗话说“吃水不忘挖井人”——“副会长就让朽木前辈来做吧！”  
“花见！”露女王激动地握住我的手，我赶紧站起来，回握她的手——  
“朽木前辈，以后请多指教了！”  
“哪里哪里，我才是要花见君多多指教！”  
就这样，我成为女协有史以来第一个男性成员。= =+

<注①>：在日语里，朽木【くちき】的发音KUCHIKI倒过来念就是鬼畜【きちく】的意思。


	11. Chapter 11

草莓推倒推广协会成立，会员为全体萌all一CP的女协成员。草鹿八千流让我征集一首会歌，教给众草协成员。我本打算集思广益，博采众长，后来却发现会员们推荐上来的歌不是太抒情就是太摇滚，没有一首合适的，我决定选一首自己会唱的歌重新填词。  
想来想去，最后还是觉得我和瞬在穿越之前，每次去KTV必唱的开嗓曲目《小酒窝》最为合适。  
于是，林JJ和阿Sa联袂演唱的《小酒窝》，愣是被我荼毒篡改成草协会歌《小草莓》——  
谁来给草莓一个依靠和一个拥抱  
谁替他更衣帮他洗澡  
为他吃醋为他闹  
幸福开始有预兆  
可惜草莓是个单细胞  
小攻忍得快内伤了  
可是他却不知道 还在傻笑  
小草莓长睫毛 大家快把他推倒  
小攻们睡不着 想念他的微笑  
他不知道他对小攻多重要  
爬墙是草莓最大的爱好  
小草莓长睫毛 迷人得无可救药  
小攻放慢步调 感觉像是喝醉了  
终于找到难得的机会扑倒  
谁也不准来打扰  
大家爱草莓到老  
……  
在一个风和日丽的下午，我将全体草协成员集中在挨着十番队队舍的小树林里，教她们唱这首囧歌。  
我看着手里的歌词，有点犯愁——以前总是跟瞬一起对唱这首歌，我一直都是唱阿Sa唱的部分，所以开头林JJ唱的几句我从来都记不住调……  
正在为难，忽然听见树林深处隐约传来挥刀的风声。  
这股灵压……哈哈，太巧了！  
我对草协成员们说了声“稍等”，只身走向树林深处。  
一道黑色的影子从一棵大树上轻盈地飘落下来，瞬舞了个刀花，将手中的斩魄刀插回鞘内，诧异地瞅着我：“澟，你怎么在这儿？”  
“你在练刀吗？”我问。  
瞬点头回答：“是啊。过两天，我们队有一场席位晋级赛，我报了名，所以比赛前想找个没人的地方练练刀……”  
我用八卦的眼神盯着他的脸拼命研究：这家伙高三模拟考时，脸上都没露出过这么较真的表情，现在一个区区晋级赛竟能让他认真到这种程度……一定有什么隐情吧，说不定都有奸情了……算了，别乱想了，先办正事。  
我拉住他的胳膊：“跟我过来一下……”  
当我和瞬一前一后地出现在草协成员面前时，所有丫头片子的眼睛都绿了……一来瞬这丫魅力太大；二来拜女协所赐，我最近和丫之间绯闻不断。  
“好了好了，姐妹们低调低调……”我挥挥手，尖叫声稍微减弱了一些，“因为这首歌是对唱歌曲，所以我找了个给我伴唱的家伙——这位是十番队队员紫堂瞬，我就读真央时的好哥们儿……”  
众姐妹叫得更凶了。  
我一手塞着耳朵，另一手将歌词递给瞬。  
瞬看了两行，然后很没形象地笑喷了——但让我深感没天理的是，即使他很没形象地笑喷了，众姐妹还是照常闪烁着璀璨的星星眼……甚至还有不在少数的人感叹着“紫堂君笑起来的样子真的好帅好可爱”……  
瞬缓了好半天才恢复正常，一只大手狠狠地按在我的肩上：“死小子，还是一如既往的囧囧有神啊！”  
我冲他笑笑，他拿起歌词，轻声唱了起来。  
……

次日，十三番队的公告栏里也张贴了近期即将举行席位晋级赛的报名通知，我本不感兴趣，但架不住露琪亚和其他草协成员的再三劝诱，于是抱着试试看的心情报了名。比赛在三天后进行——正好是十番队席官晋级赛结束的日子，所以在此之前，我决定去十番队的户外演武场观看瞬的比赛，给这丫加油的同时，顺便积累一些战斗经验。  
瞬比赛那一天正好是早晨，天气还算凉爽，我起了个大早，尾随着大批女性死神（据说是瞬的粉丝团）混进十番队。  
我今天的RP太好了！不仅挤到了一个比较靠前的位置，还看到了演武场中央主席台上坐着的日番谷小白——我的第一本命啊，让我多看你几眼吧……啊，皱着眉的小白好可爱啊，好想捏一下……  
“……那么，今天的比赛马上开始。第一对战组，木村三席VS紫堂瞬。”松本乱菊登上主席台，念完对战表上的名字之后，场外的男性死神一片哗然。  
“哎呀呀，现在的年轻人真是肝火旺盛……”  
“刚入队就挑战三席，他是不想混了吧……”  
我亦大惊失色……瞬啊，你这是要干啥——我现在只想用你自己曾经说过的一句话来劝阻你：“冲动是魔鬼，做人要低调啊混蛋！”  
瞬在众女性死神的尖叫声中步入演武场，他礼貌地向站在对面的对手鞠躬后，拔出自己的斩魄刀：“请多指教，木村三席。”  
一脸横肉的木村三席根本就没把他当回事，满不在乎地瞥了他一眼，连斩魄刀都没抽出来。  
“……”瞬皱了皱漂亮的眉毛，毕竟被对手如此小看，任谁心里都会不痛快吧。  
“你这是什么表情，有疑议吗，不知死活的小子？”木村三席挑衅地嗤笑道。  
“没有，您可以开始了。”瞬一横手中的斩魄刀，冷冷地说。  
木村“哼”了一声：“斩魄刀倒是蛮漂亮的，不过越漂亮的东西，反而越不中用——破道之三十一，赤火炮！”他的掌心喷射出哔哔剥剥作响的火焰，一股灼人的热浪挂着风声向瞬扑去。  
不愧是实力仅次于队长和副队长的人，不吟唱的鬼道都可以拥有如此强大的威力！我的心一下子悬起来，不知瞬能不能应付得了……  
瞬将斩魄刀轻轻地横在迎面袭来的烈焰前，“嗤”的一声，冲天的热浪化作丝丝缕缕的白烟，袅娜地飘向空中。  
“嘁，因为是火系斩魄刀，所以可以吸收相同属性的鬼道攻击吗？”木村三席自言自语，一丝嘲讽的笑意突然浮上他的嘴角，“但如果我的攻击足够强……你的斩魄刀还有本事将它全部吸收吗？”  
“……”瞬似乎意识到木村三席语气不善，警惕地眯起暗红色的眸子。  
“君临者！血肉的面具、万象、振翅高飞、冠上人类之名的东西！焦热与争乱、隔海逆卷向南、举步前行！破道之三十一，赤火炮！”滚滚热浪瞬间吞没了整个训练场。四周传来断断续续的咳嗽声，观战的人被烟熏得够呛。这就是吟唱后的赤火炮的力量吗？我挥了挥手，赶走萦绕在眼前的烟尘，目光扫遍整个演武场也没看见瞬的身影，这家伙躲起来了吗？我东张西望，无意间看到台上的冬狮郎眉头锁得更紧，想必是赤火炮的热度随着空气流动到他这边，燥热的感觉让他觉得不舒服吧——这大概与他长期使用冰雪系斩魄刀有关。  
“喂，小子，还活着吗”木村轻蔑地看着被烟尘笼罩着的前方。  
这时，一把细长的冰蓝色刀刃悄无声息地架上木村的颈窝，瞬的身影如此突兀地出现——  
“木村前辈，您输了。”瞬的声音不大，但足以令在场的人都听得清楚，架在木村颈窝上的斩魄刀又向他脖子贴近了一寸。  
“笑话！”木村抬手拨开瞬的斩魄刀，瞬步闪身，踪影不见。  
瞬镇定地站在原地，没有去追踪木村的去向。他轻轻扬起嘴角，露出一抹罂粟般妖冶而淡漠的轻笑，蓦地，他将握在右手的刀利落地抛入左手，猛地一抖左手手腕，“锵”的一声，挡下了木村从背后砍过来的刀。  
“可恶……”木村恨恨地咬着牙，右手轻轻抚上斩魄刀的刀刃，“破灭吧，狼烟！”  
霎那间黑烟弥漫，赛场周围的温度急剧飙升。  
台上的冬狮郎忽然站起，用手掩着口鼻，转身欲走，站在他身边的乱菊对他说了几句话，他才皱着眉头重新落座。  
看来冬狮郎确实十分讨厌炎热。

瞬挥手驱散了眼前的烟尘，不经意地抬眼望向主席台，脸上的表情骤变——眸子的颜色因陡生的怒气渲染成鲜血般骇人的猩红，那是嗜血的野兽终于冲破了牢笼的束缚，回归到本能般的暴虐的颜色——我还从来没见过他这样的表情，不免有些心惊，到底是什么原因让他这样生气？  
“日番谷队长不喜欢燥热，看来我们得速战速决了。” 瞬刻意压低了的声音，不过我离他比较近，还是勉强听到了一点。  
我恍然大悟——原来是这样，但很快陷入更大疑惑中——为什么……  
“燃烧吧……”瞬白皙而骨感的手指轻柔地掠过斩魄刀的刀锋，那双红得要滴出血来的眼睛缓慢地扫过渐渐变成火红色的刀身，他声音越来越低，当念到刀名的时候，我已经完全听不见了。  
木村察觉到瞬的灵压波动异常，赶快瞬步闪开，但瞬的动作比他快得多，眨眼之间已经掠到他的身后——  
一簇炽烈火苗从瞬的刀尖一跃而出，包围了木村的身体，令人啧啧称奇的是，周围空气的气温不升反降，木村始解时制造的大量烟尘很快被火苗自身散发的寒气驱散，所过之处皆染上一层煞白的寒霜。火苗慢慢凝固成透明的冰凌，从木村的脚底一路向上蜿蜒，刹那间就漫过了头顶。  
瞬将刀收回鞘内，静静地站在一边。  
笼在木村身体表面的冰层碎成晶莹的粉末，木村的身子摇晃了一下，斩魄刀脱手，整个人颓然倒地。  
观战的人群鸦雀无声，寂静持续了两三秒，既而被一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼声打断。  
瞬赢了，从今天开始，他就是十番队的三席。  
瞬嘴角上扬，眼睛里却没有任何得意嚣张的神色，他只是扭头去看主席台上的冬狮郎，脸上带着一副仿佛要向冬狮郎证明什么似的表情……  
我茅塞顿开——  
TMD，这个号称“只和电脑结婚”的死小子居然恋爱了！  
而且恋爱的对象……还是我的第一本命——日番谷小白！！！  
这丫，明明自称不是正太控，到头来还是拜倒在我家本命的羽织下，这也太出尔反尔了吧……口胡！


	12. Chapter 12

==================我是成天被人吐槽的倒霉帅哥紫堂瞬╮(╯_╰)╭===================  
今天早晨，我赢了席位晋级赛，成了十番队的新任三席。  
刚从比赛场地退出来，一只白皙细长的手突然搭住我的胳膊，澟拖着我直奔十番队附近的小树林——几天前我和他还在这里教草协的众美女唱《小草莓》……  
“你小子——是不是看上小白了？！”澟一手叉着腰，另一手在下巴处摆了个nike的手势，嘴咧得至少能露出8颗牙，灰色的眼睛里燃着RP与腐朽的火焰……不好，我怎么看见他身后直冒黑烟——这丫的腐之魂萌之火又爆发了！！！  
“小白？你说蜡笔小新家的小白吗？我对人兽不感兴趣……”我不知道自己为什么觉得的心虚，赶快打哈哈一笑了之。  
不料澟火眼金睛，一眼就看出我在敷衍，他收敛了脸上的腐笑，严肃地盯着我的眼睛。澟的容貌虽然改变了，眼睛的形状和颜色也都变了，但那仿佛要洞穿人的灵魂一般明察秋毫的眼神还是没有变，偏偏我最不擅长应付他这样的眼神，对视不过5秒钟，我先行移开了视线。  
“你想当三席也是为了更接近小白吧？”澟挑眉，我竟有了一种被他说中的感觉……  
“看着我的眼睛，回答我的问题……”澟冲我勾勾手指，幽幽地说。  
好吧，看着你的眼睛……我移回视线，捎带着朝他飞了飞眼——这招从穿越前就一直屡试不爽，不过现在的效果似乎有点超乎想象……  
澟呆呆地瞅着我的眼睛，愣了几秒钟，冷不防挥起一巴掌狠狠地抽在我的脑袋上，我的眼前立刻无数金星乱转，啊，我仿佛看到了天河银汉啊混蛋——  
“你个死妖孽——！有点自知之明好不好啊？本来就顶着一张祸国殃民的脸，还敢到处乱放电——会出人命的啊你丫知不知道啊？！真想把你丫的眼睛挖出来……太祸害了——！”  
关于小白的话题就这样不了了之，我们又闲扯了几句，澟无意间告诉我他也报了席官晋级赛，目标是五席，比赛在明天下午举行。我说要去给他加油，他却一个劲儿地摆手，头摇得像波浪鼓似的，说什么“你要是忙就不用来了”之类的话……总之态度甚是可疑，我敷衍了他几句，同时暗下决心：这丫的比赛我是去定了——这么藏着掖着难不成有什么不能说的秘密？哼哼，真是JQ年年有，今年特别多啊混蛋。

澟比赛这天下午，我早早地来到十三番队，还特意将头发披散下来遮住半张脸以免太过引人注目——不过这阴阳脸的造型好像更加引人注目了啊混蛋，囧。我赶紧低调地躲进人群里。  
澟的对手是十三番队五席早川，一个身形彪悍面目可憎的大叔，和苍白瘦削的澟站在一起，形成强烈的反差，简直就是美女与野兽啊……不对，应该是美男与野兽……确切地说是小受与野兽……嗯，这回对了。话说我开始担心澟了，这个弱气的丫头……啊不，现在已经是小子了——这个弱气的小子到底能不能打过这头野兽啊，真让人捏把汗啊……  
比赛开始，澟与早川五席相互鞠躬，双双抽出斩魄刀。澟是个喜欢静观其变后发制人的人，他端着那把水晶般透明的斩魄刀，一动不动地注视着早川五席。早川很快失去了耐心，挥刀砍了过去，这一刀力度狠，刀风劲，速度快，澟瞬步跳开，身子几乎贴到刀尖上，我看得一身冷汗。  
两个人你来我往地拼上了剑道、瞬步以及白打，能看出澟的剑道和白打除了手劲小了点之外，还是相当不错的，但他的瞬步实在是个大问题……每次早川砍向他的时候，我的心都揪得难受，简直比在班主任的课堂上打PSP时还要紧张，不，简直比在班主任的课堂上打PSP还被打酱油路过的教务主任抓住时还要紧张……  
10多个回合过去，澟的胳膊略略挂了些彩，早川却毫发无伤。早川似乎自以为摸清了澟的套路，因而没有兴致继续打下去，他率先解放了斩魄刀：“刺穿吧，冰锥！”  
一听这解放语，便知是冰雪系的斩魄刀，果然，早川的刀从刀尖处分出两个尖锐的叉来，刀柄拉长，变成一把银色的冰叉。随着早川舞动冰叉的动作，无数尖利的冰凌从叉子头冒出，一股脑地射向澟……  
“澟，小心！”我一着急就喊了出来。  
不好……这一嗓子太过招摇了，有几个女协成员貌似正在鬼鬼祟祟地往这边瞟，我马上把长长的刘海弄得更乱一些，让它们完全挡住脸……  
“爆发——噗……你丫怎么来了我靠！”正要解放斩魄刀的澟听见我的喊声，差点一头栽倒在地，“糟糕，这怎么始解啊……会落下一辈子的笑柄啊口胡……”  
澟一边碎碎念着我听不懂的话，一边左躲右闪，勉强避开了所有的冰凌。  
“你倒是快始解啊混蛋！”我喊道，“堂堂第一男主怎么可以死在这种炮灰手下啊混蛋？”  
“始解你个头啊口胡！”澟气呼呼地说着，反倒将斩魄刀插回鞘内，“都说不让你来了你丫怎么偏要来——这么丢人的解放言灵我怎么能让你这腹黑八卦男知道啊口胡！”  
哈？居然说我是腹黑八卦男……？我这么善良这么讲义气这么可靠……试问我哪里腹黑，又哪里八卦啊混蛋！  
但我的好奇心完全被激发起来了：澟的斩魄刀的解放言灵到底是什么，这小子怎么会如此羞于启齿……啊混蛋？难道会是“请温柔地推倒我吧，总攻大人”或者是“请温柔地S M我吧，女王大人”这样劲爆的18X解放语？！  
“你居然不始解，竟敢瞧不起我？死小子，哇哇哇呀呀呀——”看吧看吧，不始解也不是办法吧，早川五席怒了！澟啊，别死撑着了，快让我听听你的解放语吧，难道还能比我的小宇宙还囧？说起小宇宙，我不由得满头瀑布汗……还好昨天澟观战时，我特意跳到离他远的地方小声念出的解放语，不然估计也是一辈子的笑柄啊混蛋……  
更多的冰凌向澟射去，准确地封锁了他逃脱的所有路线，可是澟毫无要躲避的意思……  
我忍不住握住腰间的斩魄刀——澟要是真的躲闪不及，我就赶紧冲上去救场……话说给人当了这么多年的哥，在澟遇到麻烦时挺身而出，差不多就像条件反射一样自然了……  
“破道之三十一，赤火炮——！”无路可退的澟抬起一只手，掌心对着从四面八方而来的冰凌。  
用不吟唱的鬼道对付人家五席的始解……这也太勉强了吧！  
我的刀拔出一半，正要跳进场内，却吃惊地发现从澟掌心弹出的火球竟如此的炽烈灼人，周围的空气温度迅速飙高，所有接触到的赤火炮的冰凌“嗤”化作袅袅的水蒸汽。  
在场的人无不叹为观止。  
我惊讶得合不拢嘴……真人不露相，露相非真人啊！这小子的鬼道真厉害啊！简直和我的对手木村三席的水平不相上下……甚至是略胜一筹！  
“哼……这只是偶然！”早川五席颜面有些挂不住了，一抖手里的冰叉，飞快地刺来。  
澟竭力躲闪着，同时口中念念有词——  
“君临者！血肉的面具、万象、振翅高飞、冠上人类之名的东西！真理与节制、不知罪梦之壁、仅立其上！破道之三十三，苍火坠——！”  
……  
就这样，有史以来第一个只使用鬼道就赢得席位晋级赛的澟，从此变成十三番队的传说。  
就这样，澟当上十三番队的五席。  
就这样，澟的斩魄刀的解放言灵暂时成为一个未解之谜……啊混蛋。


	13. Chapter 13

===========================本章转入松本乱菊视角========================  
作为十番队副队长，松本乱菊最大的愿望，就是在有生之年将自家队长嫁出去。  
所以，近年来，她一直十分留意队长身边形形色色的男性……没错，自从加入女协，接受了耽美大神神圣光辉的沐浴的乱菊，早就忘了世界上还有“BG”这一说——这也再一次证明了“一入耽美深似海，从此良知是路人”的古训。  
于是，挑来拣去，乱菊的结论是：最适合自家队长的男人，果然还是昔日的青梅竹马——市丸银。理由嘛……别扭受就是应该和腹黑攻在一起啊，这就是天理，这就是王道，这就是不容置疑的攻受速配守则…… 虽然现实中的冬狮郎和市丸银其实是没什么太多的交集的，但乱菊坚定地认为：感情是可以培养的。  
市日王道是乱菊坚守了十几年的信仰，但是最近，她……动摇了。  
首先，因为蓝染的叛逃，银也追随着前任上司升天，昔人已乘反膜去，此地空余柿子干——银，他已经不在了。【各位来宾、各位亲友，今天，我们怀着十分沉痛的心情悼念原三番队队长市丸银同志……】  
其次，风水轮流转，攻受会反转——有谣传曰，银这个没出息的家伙好像给蓝染做受去了……  
最后，最近加入十番队的一批新人里，有一只名叫紫堂瞬的极品妖孽。自从十番队和十三番队联合举办迎新晚会，花见澟冲上台给紫堂瞬献花之后，乱菊就和其他女协成员一样，萌上了“紫花”这个CP，但很快……乱菊发现了一个很大的问题……或者说是……意想不到的JQ……  
紫堂瞬当上十番队三席之后，乱菊受女协会长草鹿八千流的委托，为了进一步发掘紫花JQ，借口工作上的各种事务密切监视着瞬的一举一动——  
某天午休时分，十番队公共休息室内。  
“紫堂君呀，队长又布置了一堆文件，能不能稍微帮我批点？”  
“好的好的，没问题，放在这里吧，松本副队长。”  
乱菊心花怒放地将怀里的文件分了一大半给瞬，自己拿着剩下的一小部分，坐在瞬的旁边，一边批，一边貌似不经意地扯点闲话——  
“啊……紫堂君呀，你和十三番队的五席……花见君的关系不错嘛……是不是呀？”  
瞬一目十行地扫视着手中的文件，不时地用毛笔在上面做些批注，听到问话，并没有流露出乱菊期待中的反应，他甚至连笔都没停地回答道：“啊。”  
什么啊……反应好冷淡嘛……乱菊皱着眉头察言观色，瞬的眼睛始终落在文件上，毛笔在纸上来来回回，眼神甚是专注——这小子……他到底是给老娘故作镇定还是根本就漠不关心啊？还是再试探一下好了。  
“呐呐，紫堂君，你现在……有没有喜欢的人啊？女协的姑娘们都很关注这个问题啊~她们还拜托我问你呢~你可要诚实地回答哦~”  
瞬用笔勾掉一行字，眼睛还是盯着文件：“目前还没有。”  
真是守口如瓶啊！乱菊快要抓狂了……  
“诶？怎么会？紫堂君你真的……”  
瞬放下手中毛笔，抬起头，眯缝起细长的眼睛，暗红的瞳孔透出两道妖冶邪魅却让人不寒而栗的光：“松本副队长，我单身对于女协的姑娘们来说，难道不是件好事吗？”  
“呃……”与瞬的眼睛对视不超过2秒钟，乱菊就觉得四肢无力灵魂出窍，有种中了催眠的感觉……  
瞬伸手拿过乱菊桌边没动几张的文件，笑眯眯地看着她：“你方才给我的那些文件，我已经批完了，捎带着把你的这份儿也批了吧，怎么样，副队长？”  
乱菊浑身僵硬，他明明是在笑啊，为什么我浑身发冷啊……紫堂瞬这家伙……骨子里绝对是个恶魔吧！  
乱菊不知道自己走神多久，当她回过神的时候，瞬不在休息室里了。  
还是让他跑了！草鹿会长……属下对不起你啊啊啊！  
乱菊站起身，看了看时间——糟糕，光顾着闲聊，忘记去给午睡的队长盖毯子了，队长要是感冒怎么办？她抓起搭在椅背上的薄毛毯，跑向队长办公室。  
蹑手蹑脚地推门进去时，自家队长已经醒了，正在穿羽织。令乱菊吃惊的是，冬狮郎睡过的沙发靠背上，搭着一条白色的毛毯……是谁给队长盖的呢？  
看见乱菊走进来，银发的孩子转过头，指着桌上摞着的一堆公文说：“松本，真是难得，你居然这么快就批完了我布置的文件。”  
“……”乱菊看着整整齐齐地堆在办公桌上的文件……她才发现原来那堆文件竟然有那么厚，而她……可能只批了不到3张吧，“队长，紫堂君来送文件时，没跟你说那堆文件都是他批的吗？”  
“什么？这是紫堂送过来的？”冬狮郎走到办公桌前，取下一份文件，上面批注的字迹果然不是乱菊写的，“我还以为是你给我盖毯子时送过来的……”  
冬狮郎打住了话头，因为他看见松本的臂弯里正搭着一条薄毛毯……  
“队长，”乱菊若有所思地说，“毯子……恐怕也是紫堂君为你盖上的吧。”  
从那天开始，乱菊渐渐失去了给自家队长盖毯子的特权，当她拿着毯子走到队长办公室门口时，总能遇见刚为冬狮郎盖完毯子的瞬。  
乱菊有些忿忿不平，心想给队长盖毯子顺便欣赏自家队长毫无防备的可爱睡颜的乐趣怎么可以被别人抢去？终于，在一个雷雨交加的中午，乱菊爆发了，她特意带着毯子早早地冲向办公室。  
刚要推门进去，就从门缝里看到紫堂瞬的身影已经出现在办公室里。  
居然又被这个红眼妖孽抢了先……这是何等的失态！  
乱菊怒，欲拂袖而去，就在这时，屋子里发生了一件意想不到的事……  
瞬将手中的毯子小心地盖在脸朝向沙发侧卧着的冬狮郎身上，然后掩上窗户，正要离开，沙发上的冬狮郎翻了个身，白色的毯子滑落到地面上，冬狮郎的身体也沿着沙发的边缘掉了下来……  
快走到门口的瞬身影一闪，乱菊以为自己的眼睛出现了幻觉，这可以说是她进入护庭十三队以来见识过的最快的瞬步——马上要摔到地上的冬狮郎就这样不偏不倚地落进瞬的臂弯里。  
瞬的表情很紧张，他保持着单膝跪地的姿势一动不动地静止了很久，确定冬狮郎没有醒过来的迹象之后，才小心翼翼地将怀中的孩子抱回沙发上，重新盖上毯子，掖好被角。  
做完这一切，瞬垮下肩膀，如释重负地松了口气，他的目光落在沙发上那个熟睡的孩子身上，那双宛如雪夜氤氲着雾气的绯色之空般的眼睛里，沉淀着令人心悸的温柔，微微勾起的嘴角上明显带着宠溺的意味。  
——就算是再坚硬的冰也会在这样的笑容里融化成涣散的水汽吧……  
靠，老娘文艺了……  
乱菊猛拍了一下脑门，趁着瞬还没从办公室里走出来，赶紧逃回了宿舍。  
乱菊在自己的床上抱着膝盖发呆，一中午都无法入睡，因为她一直在纠结——  
紫堂瞬……我家队长……紫堂瞬……我家队长……紫堂瞬……我家队长……  
老娘是坚定的市日派啊，我不能对不起银啊，他不在的期间我应该看好队长不让这孩子外遇才对！市日大旗永不倒，我不能动摇啊！  
还有紫堂瞬你小子是怎么回事，你不乖乖地和花见澟恩恩爱爱，为毛要对我家队长露出那样深情的眼神啊？还好我家队长当时正睡着，没看见……不然……混账为毛那么深情啊……要是有个男人对老娘露出那样的眼神，老娘说不定也会沦陷啊！  
不行不行……市日紫花市日紫花市日紫花市日紫花……默念一百遍……老娘不能背叛……

就在乱菊陷入纠结的第二天，她遇到了更为纠结的事。  
下午闲来无事，乱菊正打算翘班去找三番队的吉良和九番队的修兵出去喝酒，途经十番队附近的小树林，远远瞥见瞬和澟一前一后地走进树林中。  
乱菊从鼻子里发出一声冷哼……  
紫堂瞬……你不是不承认你和花见澟有问题吗？还说什么没有喜欢的人……骗鬼吧你！那试问我现在所见的是什么……是证据啊！跟老娘装，你还嫩着呢，小子！  
乱菊隐藏好灵压，瞬步闪进小树林，挑了个居高临下的绝佳角度，从树叶的缝隙间窥视着瞬和澟。  
让她大失所望的是，这两个人一个靠着树干站着，另一个蹲在地上拨弄着草——一点没有要做什么亲密举动的意思。  
“说吧，把我叫出来有什么事啊？”澟从草丛里拔出一株蒲公英，凑到嘴边吹散，视线随着飘舞的白絮流转。  
瞬把头也靠到树干上，抱起肩膀，眼神有些迷离地望向天空：“澟，我……”  
乱菊激动地握紧了拳头……听紫堂瞬这个语气，像是要告白的样子啊！  
“嗯？”澟将蒲公英的茎扔进草丛里，扭头望向瞬，“怎么了，哥们儿？”  
乱菊皱皱眉……心想花见澟真是破坏气氛，为什么要叫“哥们儿”呀，这种时候不应该柔情似水地喊一声“瞬”么？  
“我……”瞬将头侧向一边，躲闪着澟询问的目光，声音有些低哑。  
哦哦……好样的，赶紧告白吧，老娘就不用再纠结了！这样想着，乱菊的心跳都有些不规律了……  
瞬将头转过来，重新对上澟的眼睛，暗红的眸子充满难以言喻的情愫：“我好像……真的喜欢上冬狮郎了……”  
“噗——”澟喷了。  
“噗……”乱菊也喷了，差点没从树上大头朝下地摔下去……  
“哥们儿啊，”澟跳起来，站到瞬身边，狠狠地拍了下瞬的肩膀，“恭喜你终于开窍了啊！”  
“呃……喂……”瞬的脸上挂着黑线。  
澟兴奋地继续说：“反正市丸银现在也不在，小白内心空虚啊……不正是你下手的好机会吗？赶快抓紧时间和小白培养感情吧！把我家第一本命交给你，我放心！组织绝对信任你！一定要好好爱护小白，现在市日同人都挺虐的，所以，我想看一个不一样的结局！”  
“……”瞬没有回答，眼神飘忽，像是看着很远很远的地方，又好像什么都没在看。  
直到澟和瞬离开小树林很久，乱菊才从从树上跳下来，游魂一样飘回十番队，至于找吉良修兵喝酒的事，早就忘到了脑后。  
现在，占据她脑海的只剩下两件事——  
第一，紫堂瞬和花见澟……真的只是朋友关系。  
第二，紫堂瞬……是真的喜欢上自家队长了。


	14. Chapter 14

=========================我是悠闲得满街横晃的花见澟======================  
啊，爱情啊，你到底是个什么东西？为毛有着如此巨大的魔力啊……口胡！为毛会让一个腹黑八卦男摇身一变成为一位热爱工作关心同事体贴上司的新好男人啊……口胡！全都是口胡啊！  
当我去十番队送文件时，每次在队长办公室里遇见瞬，丫总是正襟危坐，双眉深锁地cos沉思者雕像，浑身上下散发着“认真的男人最美丽”的无耻气场……在日番谷小白的面前，丫俨然成了一只人民的好忠犬……这绝对不是口胡！然而，一旦在走廊里遇见他，这丫腹黑八卦的恶劣本质立刻暴露无遗，总会在一群女协成员的面前故意勒住我的脖子，揉乱我的头发，惹得众MM惨叫连连（“啊……紫堂君好疼爱花见君啊！这一对儿真是太美好了！”）……  
丫来十三番队处理公务时，我们队经常有一群不信奉耽美大神的CJ姑娘们围着他转，偶尔还会把他拉到墙角去告白，丫每回都用少女漫画里的高人气美形男配般的忧郁眼神将告白者秒杀得鼻血四溢，再极其深情又极其无耻地补充一句：“对不起，我……已经有喜欢的人了……”而告白者十有八九会在掩面泪奔的同时撇下一句：“看来传闻都是真的……紫堂君，祝你和花见君幸福555……”  
最近这几天，乱菊御姐的心情似乎不是很好，每次女协或者草协开会时，她总是精神恍惚。我一问才知，原来她在纠结瞬和自家队长的事——她似乎已经知道瞬喜欢小白，而我和瞬只是好朋友的关系了。  
“花见君……你说，紫堂君到底是个什么样的人？我家队长跟他在一起会不会幸福？”  
我心想：你家队长要是真的被这丫骗到手，下半辈子大概就会在掀桌和暴走中度过了……这丫的腹黑本质从开始到现在一直都没改变啊，而且还有愈演愈烈的趋势……  
于是我一边祈祷老天爷不要将我五雷轰顶了，一边昧着良心说：“瞬啊……是个好人啊——呃，我当然不是在发好人卡……你家队长要是和他在一起，一定会幸福得像花儿一样的……”  
“真的吗？”乱菊御姐将信将疑，看那表情似乎有难言之隐——难道说瞬的腹黑本质被她看出来了？  
我赶快给瞬漂白：“当然了，瞬其实是很专一的……”  
我又说了一大堆口胡的话——到最后我都不知道我说的这个人到底是瞬，还是《吸血鬼骑士》里的玖兰枢，亦或是《今天开始做魔王》里的孔拉德……总之瞬的形象空前的高大光辉起来，乱菊御姐甚至萌发了“紫堂君要是哪天不喜欢队长了，老娘就主动出击”的口胡想法……在我的煽动下，乱菊御姐终于从市日的阵营倒戈到紫白阵营里，我长吁一口气，太好了，终于少了一个萌“紫花”的……  
我本想密切留意瞬和小白之间的感情进展，怎奈这个时候，人爹浮竹忽然把我叫到他老人家的卧室——想歪的同学都给我面壁去，脑补侍寝的同学都给我浸猪笼去，我们人爹身体不好，所以卧室就等于办公室，所有的事务都可以在床上解决……口胡——我去了才知，原来是有任务要派给我了。  
现世出现不寻常的灵压波动，我和露琪亚被派往现世进行调查。  
我粗略计算了一下时间轴……发现TV动画里的原创情节巴温特篇即将开始了。  
哦不……我心中内牛满面内牛满面……巴温特篇里没有帅哥……口胡……

夜幕低垂，整个空座市在寂静里沉睡着。  
我和露琪亚通过穿界门，双双从电线杆子上纵身跃下，在半空中滑行，偶尔摆几个夜行神龙的pose自我陶醉一下……囧。  
“就是这里了。”露琪亚指着一栋2层的小楼，借着朦胧的路灯，依稀可见写着“黑崎医院”字样的招牌。  
“死神代理君原来住在这种地方啊。”我看着在动画里见过无数次的黑崎一护的家，但还是倍感神奇地感叹着，“好神奇啊！”  
“嗯，神奇的地方多得是，跟我来吧！”露琪亚说着，纵身跳上二楼，一个干净利落的飞腿，踹开了一护房间的窗户，纵身跃了进去。  
虽然是第一次私闯民宅，但跟在露女王的身后，我莫名地安心。  
“哟，好久不见了，一护。”  
露女王站在草莓的床边，豪迈地挥起一只手，一脸平静地打着招呼，那从容镇定的派头哪里像是私闯民宅的恐怖分子，分明就是刚下了专机，向夹道欢迎的使馆工作人员以及留学生代表亲切招手的国家领导人。  
“嗯……？”  
床上的被子蠕动几下，一个人影挣扎着坐了起来——  
一头睡得乱糟糟的橘色短发，因呵欠连天而晶莹湿润的眼眸，宽松的睡衣掩映着若隐若现细致分明的锁骨，滑落的被子半掩着精瘦的腰身——啊，这不就是传说中的万受之王——黑崎草莓本尊吗？！  
半梦半醒的一护看起来如此可口，不拍张照片作纪念实在可惜，想到这里，我抽出了斩魄刀——  
“黑崎君，这边这边，一二——茄子！”  
一护听见我叫他的名字，便迷迷糊糊地向我这边看过来，一副不甚清醒的表情，我拿起RP大叔变的数码相机，摁下了快门。闪光灯一闪，眼含水汽薄唇微启锁骨乍现的草莓便记录在相机里，再按下出片的按钮，照片立刻被打印出来，我将它递给了露琪亚：“副会长，保管照片的任务就交给你了。”  
“了解！”露女王小心地揣好了照片。  
被忽略到一边儿的一护抓了狂：“这是怎么回事？这个随便偷拍别人的家伙是谁？露琪亚，给我个解释！”  
露女王刚想说话，一个橘黄色的小布偶忽然从脚下扑了上来：“姐姐——我想念你平平的……”  
“去死。”露女王及时地抬起一胳膊肘，魂凄惨地跌落地面。解决掉魂之后，她转向不知所措的一护，指着我说：“这位是我们队的花见五席兼摄影部部长，这次跟我一起到现世出任务。”  
我立刻换上接线员的声音和服务生的笑脸，为了方便以后的偷拍工作，现在怎么也得给人家留下点好印象是不是：“初次见面，黑崎君，我是花见澟，请多关照。刚刚都没和你好好打声招呼，真是失礼了呀……看到帅哥就想拍是职业病啦（听到这话，一护的眼睛都亮了），一时也改不过来，你就多多原谅吧！”  
一护一听我把他归为‘帅哥’一类，马上眉开眼笑，表情也柔和了许多：“啊，好说好说……没关系，我是黑崎一护，以后叫我一护就行了，请多关照。”  
寒暄完毕之后，露女王摆出一副谈判的架势对一护说：“一护，鉴于我们在现世没有其他地方可去，能不能暂时住在你的家里？让花见五席睡在你房间里的壁橱就可以了，我睡上层，他睡下层——好了，就这么决定了！”  
露女王一口气提出的要求——其实和命令的性质是一样的，完全不容一护抗议。  
“喂……我还没答应……”一护有点怨念地瞪着露琪亚。  
女王不为所动，自顾自地拉开草莓的壁橱，用袖子拂去隔板上面的灰：“花见君，环境有些恶劣，你将就着睡吧。”  
然后，我们华丽丽地无视一护微弱的抗议，大摇大摆地分别钻进壁橱的上层和下层。  
草莓房间的壁橱确实是个神奇的地方，从外观来看平平常常，普普通通，可是一钻进去才发现里面包罗万象，别有洞天——台灯抱枕棉被漫画书零食饮料面膜眼霜眼药水等各种生活用品（与其说生活用品，不如说“宅女的夜生活用品”）一应俱全。最诡异的是，我还发现了一个砖头似的瑜伽枕。  
“怎么样？我改造得还不错吧？”隔板上方传来露琪亚的声音。  
我由衷地赞叹道：“有才！”  
稍作整理，我便向露琪亚道了晚安。  
躺下之前看看灵压探测仪上显示的时间，嗯，如果不出意外的话，估计明天能遇到阿散井恋次吧……嗯嗯，恋一也是有爱的CP，我期待着。


	15. Chapter 15

一夜无话。  
次日清晨，我被头顶传来的一阵叩木板的声音吵醒。  
“花见君，醒一醒，任务时间到！”露琪亚的声音从隔板的上方传来。  
我看了看手表（RP大叔友情赞助），6:00整，正是可怜的高中生们从温暖的被窝儿离爬起来准备上学的时间——想到这里，我解下手表，橙色的光芒闪过，一架数码相机安安静静地躺在手心上，关掉了快门声和闪光灯，我轻轻地拉开壁橱的门。  
暖意融融的阳光从低垂的果绿色窗帘间透过来，均匀地洒了满床，云朵一样柔软而蓬松的白色的被的边缘，露出一抹鲜亮的橘色。床头的闹钟开始发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣，那抹橘色稍微动了动，继而，被窝儿里探出一只细长的手。  
闹钟的按钮被准确地按下，屋子里瞬间清净得有点可怕。  
“唔……”被子下面隐约溢出含糊的声音，顶着一头乱蓬蓬橘发的一护不情愿地探出头，经过一番激烈的心理斗争之后，才撑着床慢慢地坐起来。  
我眼疾手快地摁下快门，又一张震撼人心感人肺腑发人深省美不胜收的绝代艺术照就这样诞生了。  
我将打印出来的照片交给露琪亚，露琪亚揣好照片后，向精神恍惚的一护打招呼：“早上好，一护。”  
“早……”草莓君萎靡不振地揉着眼睛，盈动的泪水很快润湿了咖啡色的眸子，连懒洋洋的声音里都泛起了浓重的水汽。我的思绪一下子飘到了不久前在女协看到的露琪亚画的那个白一同人本——被大白吃干抹净的次日，草莓君的脸上也是这样楚楚可怜的表情——原来灵感都来源于生活，真理都升华于实践……  
“黑崎君，早上好。”我光速藏好了数码相机，尽量摆出真诚的表情向草莓问好。  
“哦，早上好。”草莓冲我点点头，然后掀开被子，开始往身上套衣服。  
我和露琪亚不约而同目不转睛地对草莓举尸魂界闻名的小细腰进行大规模的视觉非礼，我不禁在心里暗骂studio pierrot（动画版死神的制作公司）的作画太失真——本尊的腰不知要比动画里纤细多少倍……

太阳当空照，花儿对我笑，小鸟说早早早，你为什么拿着斩魄刀……  
狗仔队也不是那么容易当的——我现在终于深刻地体会到了，并对各大八卦娱乐杂志的记者们产生了一种空前的崇敬之情。  
露琪亚接到尸魂界传来的命令，要去调查一些地区的灵压波动，所以偷拍一护生活照的重任就落在我的肩上。  
小心翼翼地隐藏住灵压，我一路追随着一护的脚步。  
到了1年3组的门口，一护走进去，我躲在走廊拐角处，左右看看，四下无人，这才将身后背着包袱解下来，打开包袱，里面是一具尸体……一样的义骸。这是来现世之前特地从浦原喜助那里订的。我架起义骸的胳膊，一哈腰钻了进去。啊，又滑又凉，像掉进水里一样——怪不得来现世办事的死神都不太喜欢，我试着活动活动手脚，确认一切正常后，转身步入教室。  
由于来现世之前，露琪亚对一护的同学们的记忆动了手脚，所以现在除了草莓君对我的出现一脸错愕之外，包括井上MM之内的其他人都一见如故地冲我挥手打招呼：“早啊，花见君！”  
我无视草莓君惊讶到合不拢嘴的表情，在草莓旁边的座位——也就是露女王当年坐过的位置坐下，对一护解释道：“露琪亚今天有事，所以让我替她上学（偷拍你）。”  
一护“啊”了一声，困惑地自言自语道：“其实她完全没有上学的必要啊……”  
我心里暗暗感叹了一下小草莓的单纯，然后从书包里摸出一本包了书皮的BX漫画，摆出一副苦思冥想的表情专心致志地观看起来。

上午10：00左右，国语课。  
一护心不在焉地托着下巴望向窗外，看云彩看得正出神。  
楼下忽然传来一声惊天动地气壮山的吼叫，或者说是“犬吠”比较贴切——  
“一护——你在哪儿？快出来吧——！黑崎一护——老子来看你了——快出来——！！！”  
一护石化了，一屋子的人都跟着石化了，貌似只有熟知剧情的我保持着理智……  
我吃下义魂丸，变成灵体形态之后，抄起RP大叔赞助的DV夺窗而出，跳上一棵枝繁叶茂的大树，蹲在树丫上居高临下地俯瞰全景——  
远处灌木丛前站着的一个仿佛从上个世纪60年代穿越过来的红发男子，如果忽略掉他身上不伦不类的衣着和奇怪的眉毛的话，这个人长得还是蛮帅的：高高扎起的深红色长发，熠熠生辉的眼眸，线条紧致的侧脸……  
忽然，教学楼门口尘土飞扬，拧眉瞪眼表情扭曲的一护从里面飞奔出来。  
“哟！”打扮诡异的红发男子开朗地向一护招手。  
“哟你个头！”一护一路飞奔，一把揪住男子的衣领——如果按照动画的情节，一护应该拎着男子的衣领把他拖进草丛——但我看到的现实却是小草莓咬牙切齿地想要拎起男子，但男子立场坚定地纹丝不动，反而反手揪住一护的衣领，像拎小鸡一样轻而易举地抓起他，往肩上一摔：“走吧，我们去没人的地方叙叙旧！”  
“叙什么旧，谁跟你有旧可叙？！快放我下来！恋次你这混蛋！”一护极端不配合地拼命挣扎，但他越是挣扎，看少去越有一种半推半就的感觉……难道这就是天生的总受气质？！  
恋次扛着一护闪进种着灌木丛的绿化带里才将人放下来。一护的脚一沾地面立刻毫不客气地给了恋次一脚——话说兔子急了会蹬鹰啊。  
“你来这里干什么？”一护气呼呼地抱着肩膀问。  
“我来看你——啊！！！”恋次的话还没说完，就被一护一记来势凶猛的手刀切中了肩膀。  
“鬼才信！说实话！！！”一护的眉毛拧成了疙瘩。  
“我说的就是实话啊……”恋次无辜地看着怒不可遏的一护，委屈的表情像只耷拉着耳朵的牧羊犬，“你到底在生什么气啊？”  
“我再说一遍……说实话！！！”一护把拳头捏得“嘎巴嘎巴”直响，眼神凶恶地瞪着恋次。  
恋次无可奈何地耸了耸肩：“好吧，那就当我是来现世出任务的吧——”  
不料听了这话的一护，表情立刻缓和了不少：“这样啊。”  
恋次拾起一小段掉在地上的树枝，在沙土上郁闷地画起圈圈来：“……”  
目睹此情此景，蹲在树丫上的我差点把手里的DV摔下去……  
号外号外！没想到在恋一这个CP里，万年弱气受的草莓同学居然进化成了暴力女王受……这可真是历史性的突破！  
“那个……一护，”丢掉手里的树枝，恋次抬起头来，目光游离，吞吞吐吐地说，“这次来现世之前，队长吩咐我把一件东西交给你……”  
一护差异地问：“白哉要给我东西？”  
恋次像是很不愿意承认似的点点头：“嗯……是的，就是……这个……”  
说着，他将一件东西递到一护手中，有些颓废地垂下了头。  
“这是……春卷？！”一护目瞪口呆地瞅着手里的牵星箝。  
我忽然无比同情起牵星箝的主人来。  
大白将这种贴身佩戴的东西交给一护，明摆着就是对一护说“我喜欢你我们交往吧这就是我们的定情信物”，可是大白显然高估了小草莓的智商和情商……  
“替我谢谢白哉的好意，但是我真的不喜欢吃春卷……”一护把手里的牵星箝推给了恋次，“要不你帮我吃了吧……”  
恋次小声说：“这不是春卷，这是队长头上的牵星箝……”  
“哈？那更得还给他了，我又不是长头发，根本戴不了这东西啊……”一护用敬畏的眼神看着牵星箝。  
“长头发……”恋次显然是自行脑补了一下长发飘飘的草莓，看他那马上要喷出鼻血的表情，我猜他脑补小剧场里的那个长发草莓肯定没穿衣服……  
“而且……贵族的东西，我向来不感兴趣……”一护拧着眉头撇撇嘴。  
“一护……”恋次用感动的眼神看着他，那样子像极了一只温顺地垂着耳朵的大狗。  
于是以恋一两人（更确切地说，是以恋次自己）为圆心，方圆500米内的气温急剧升高，粉红色的气旋使得能见度急转直下。  
我架着DV，一边拍一边想：我一直以为，在正常的剧情里，恋次和一护只是好朋友的关系，没想到今日一见，他俩确实有问题……话说这JQ到底是如何产生的呢？


	16. 番外·人生若只如初见（……）

那是一个阴霾得让人压抑的夜晚。  
低垂的云叹息般侵蚀了天空，黑压压地连成一片。  
俶尔拂过的风非但不能驱散阴郁的气氛，反而平添了彻骨的清寒。  
真是个讨厌的夜晚。  
露琪亚在晦暗的路灯下奔跑着，晃动的影子被拉长。

隐约能察觉到白哉大哥和恋次的灵压，却因为能力尚未恢复而无法具体定位。露琪亚有些懊恼地左顾右盼着：“可恶，他们到底躲在什么地方？我还欠八千流大人一个白恋的同人本……最近灵感枯竭——是因为太久没有见到他们的缘故吗？”  
“哟，露琪亚，你在看哪里？”头顶突然传来熟悉的声音，露琪亚循声望去，看见蹲在电线杆子上的阿散井恋次。  
“恋次？”回应了一声之后，露琪亚下意识地向恋次周围望去，果然在不远处看见站在飞扬的樱瓣中的朽木白哉。  
很好，两只果然是一起来的……八千流大人，我有灵感了！  
“朽木露琪亚——！！！”恋次冷不防大吼一声，抽出蛇尾丸，二话不说，举刀就朝露琪亚砍来。  
惊魂未定的露琪亚吓得连忙躲闪：“恋次，有话好好说，君子动口不动手！”  
“你还有脸跟我说！”恋次握着刀的手在颤抖，“别以为我不知道——你出同人本就算了，你出我和朽木队长的同人本就算R18高H还有S M就算了，你把我画成受就算了——等下，这个不能算了，为什么我是受，而且还是弱受诱受花痴受？！给我个解释！露琪亚！”  
露琪亚呆若木鸡地站在那里，目不转睛地注视着恋次因愤怒而扭曲的面孔，许久都说不出话来。  
同人本、受、弱受诱受花痴受、R18高H还有S M……  
士别三日当刮目相看啊，出任务前与恋次告别时，这小子还是个连BX为何物都不知，偶尔看看《瀞灵庭通信》内的美女广告拉页就会脸红的纯情小青年，现在居然一口标准的同人男腔调，出口成章般地连连说出一堆极有技术含量的专有名词……  
“恋次……你从哪里听来的这些词？”  
“你们女协的BX扫盲宣传别册居然发到了我们六番队，好死不死地还赠送了一厚摞子R18的白恋同人本，我和队长看到上面署了你的名字以为是你出的小说才看的……都是你的错，队长的面瘫综合症更严重了！都是你的错，因为队长面瘫在家休养，所以队里的公文批得我差点吐血！都是你的错，整个六番队的世界观都被扭曲了——我早晨稍微迟到了一会儿，队上的人就用诡异的眼神看着队长！我为什么会被画成受，啊？！今天就了结你这罪魁祸首——露琪亚——”恋次额头上青筋突起，高高地举起了蛇尾丸。  
露琪亚见恋次动了真格，不免有些害怕，从小到大从没见过他气成这样，看来攻受真的是个原则性问题——对于男人来讲，这是尊严上的问题；对于女性来说，这是美学上的问题。面子不能不要，美感不能没有，针尖对了麦芒，这下可头疼了……  
千钧一发之时，数枚绣花针挂着风声猛地朝恋次的脸飞来。  
“因为攻受问题这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事，就对一个女孩子死缠烂打，太无耻了，你！”石田雨龙推着眼镜，摆出一副代表月亮消灭你的表情从阴影里走出来。他的手中还提着一只印有“向日葵缝纫”字样的袋子，看起来好像刚从附近的裁缝连锁店里走出来的样子。  
“连攻受问题都不在乎的你才更无耻！”恋次手起刀落，瞬秒石田同学。  
炮灰石田趴在地上装尸体，恋次轻蔑地一挥手里的刀：“接下来……给你最后一击——阿散井恋次，就是杀死你的人的名字……请多指教——”  
“喂，等等！恋次——住手！”露琪亚想要阻拦，然而恋次的刀太快了……  
一束炫目的蓝光像龙卷风一样旋曲着席卷而来，恋次能明显地感觉到脚下的地面在地震般颤动着，这股陌生而又强大的灵压到底从何而来？在灵压形成的气旋中，他的身体渐渐失去平衡，不得不飞身跳出灵压所包围的中心。  
“……？！”  
蓝色的光像退潮的海浪般迅速退散，一个身影出现在自己刚才站过的地方——支楞而蓬松的橙色短发，不知天高地厚似的挑衅的眼神，在夜风里猎猎作响的死霸装，大到令人惊讶的斩魄刀。  
“黑崎一护，就是打败你的人，请多指教——”  
恋次把一护从头到脚地打量一番，然后指着地上的石田，咬牙切齿地对草莓说：“你救了他——这么说，你也觉得攻受问题不是个原则性的问题？”  
“哈？攻守问题？”“攻受”这个词显然超出了草莓的知识储备范围，他有些丈二和尚摸不着头，就随口应道，“应该不是什么原则性问题吧……踢球的时候……”  
“太没骨气了！”抓狂的恋次打断了草莓的话，“多言无益，砍了你方能解我心头之恨——咆哮吧，蛇尾丸！”  
于是，话不投机的两个人就这样大打出手。

实力的差距铸就残酷的现实。  
夜幕如死亡般静谧阴沉，无声无息地压制住所有的声音。  
冰冷的刀锋上缠绕着一道诡谲妖冶的猩红，如袅娜的红绸。那猩红沿着锐利的刀尖徐徐下坠，洒下一地娇艳欲滴的红梅。  
破烂不堪的黑衣下是伤痕累累的身体。翻卷交错的红痕是触目惊心的伤口。汩汩而下的溪流是源源不断的鲜血。  
橘发的少年用刀勉强支撑着摇摇欲坠的身体。  
恋次错愕地看着挣扎着要站起来的一护。明明已经这样凄惨了，为什么那双眼睛里的光仍然飞扬跋扈得一如既往？  
“一护，快逃吧，你打不过他的，快逃——！！！”远处传来露琪亚声嘶力竭的呼喊。  
翻涌的蓝色光潮瞬间映亮了一护血迹斑斑的脸：“露琪亚，你怎么知道我打不过他呢？……就算打不过，我也不会逃！”  
陡然飙高的灵压如暴虐的海啸。  
蓝色的光铺天盖地。疼痛来得如此突然，恋次的左膝一软，半跪在地面上。  
刀光劈头盖脸地压下来，恋次下意识地抓紧蛇尾丸——不行，来不及了……  
然而当恋次回过神来的时候，倒在血泊里的，却并不是自己，而是——  
“一护！！！”露琪亚向这边飞奔过来。  
冷风清扬，朽木白哉转过头来，目光森然而冷漠。  
少年用沾满鲜血的手扯住白哉大氅的下摆，目光依旧倔强而嚣张，只是，当露琪亚的脚狠狠地踢开他的手时，那双眸子里仿佛永远不会磨灭的神采涣散得竟是如此的突然。  
抓着白哉的手颓然垂下，眼神空洞的少年一动不动，如同一个坏掉的精致人偶。  
天空哭泣般降下淅淅沥沥的小雨。

尸魂界，六番队监狱。  
“露……露琪亚，”恋次唤着铁篱内侧背对着自己的人，“你……呃……”  
“什么事？”露琪亚头也不回，她手中握着一支马克笔，正在一张原稿纸上专心致志地画着什么。  
“你最近还在坚持画同人本么？”恋次小心翼翼地问。  
露琪亚放下了笔：“是啊。我想把我生命里最后这段时光用在自己喜欢的事情上。”  
恋次一把抓住了牢房的铁栏，有些激动地喊道：“不会的，你不会死的！队长也不能眼睁睁地看着你被他们处死……他一定会为你求情的！”  
露琪亚轻叹一声：“他不会为我求情的……我在同人本里把他毁成一个集鬼畜、腹黑、变态于一体的面瘫攻，他一定恨死我了……”  
“别这么说，队长他不会计较这些事的……”恋次有些伤感地低下头。  
“对了，你愿不愿意看看我新创作的同人本，这次你是攻！”露琪亚的表情忽然生动起来，隔着铁栏，兴冲冲地将一摞原稿纸递给恋次。  
“我是攻？我攻谁？难道我攻队长？！”恋次觉得自己接过原稿纸的手都在颤抖，因为露琪亚的同人本里，自己作为受的形象太过深入人心，以致于恋次对于自己的攻受属性认知产生了严重的偏差。  
露琪亚笑了笑：“你攻白哉大哥还早2000年，况且这有悖于我的美学——”  
“露琪亚……我我我……怎么和黑崎一护……”看着手上行云流水般的画稿，恋次顿时觉得诧异非常——三个月不见，露琪亚的画风已经变得成熟而精致，以前严重的走形和比例失调的现象现在已有了明显的改观，一向被画得过分柔弱的自己这次破天荒的犀利而强势。露琪亚画的是他和一护在现世打斗时的场景：自己手起刀落，一护的死霸装支离破碎，纤细的腰线欲盖弥彰……再翻几页，画的是自己将重伤昏迷的一护捡回尸魂界……再翻几页，OMG，满页都是泪汪汪的一护和一排气壮山河的拟声词……  
气血逆行的恋次急忙将原稿纸递回露琪亚的手里，捂着鼻子径直冲向最近的洗手间。  
恋次不知道自己究竟花了多长时间才彻底冷静下来。  
然而，虽然彻底地冷静下来，同人本上一护含着眼泪的样子却愈发深刻地烙在了他的心里。


	17. Chapter 17

====================我是洗心革面一心要做新好男人的紫堂瞬==================  
澟要去现世了，临走之前来和我道别，丫闪着一双晶晶亮的星星眼瞅着我，看得我一身恶寒透心凉——  
“哥们儿，我希望我从现世出任务回来时，能够看见你和小白举案齐眉相敬如宾的幸福生活，你就好好加油吧哦呵呵呵……”  
举案齐眉……？！为何我自行脑补出这样一个诡异的场景：小白端着和他本人差多不高的办公桌拼命踮起脚，却因为身高的差距，还是无法砸到我的头上，于是愤怒的小白狠狠地将桌子砸到我的脚上……

澟去现世的这段时间里，我过得比较逍遥。近来派送到队里的公文数量逐渐减少，公务也终于进入萧条的淡季，我再也不拿出备战高考时的热情天天开夜车了。不过比较麻烦的是，尽管我一直坚守着“做人要低调，冲动是魔鬼”的人生准则，尽管我每天都冒着撞上队旗旗杆的危险低着头走路，尽管我尽量减少和各番队的女性队员们直接接触，可是寄到我的个人邮箱里的情书、礼物和鲜花的数目仍然保持着又快又好的稳定增长——话说要是我们亲爱的祖国的GDP也能保持这种增长势头，那么超英赶美绝对不在话下了……  
情书礼物鲜花多了也是件苦恼的事，话说收废品的大爷已经认识了我，我每天都要抱着成摞的情书和一些奇怪的礼物去找他，请求他帮忙处理，而鲜花一多半摆在公共休息室里，另一少半拿回寝室净化空气。结果每次我手捧着大把大把的花束回到寝室的时候，我那三个无良的室友都会手拉手肩并肩一脸RP状地冲我高唱道：“鲜花曾告诉我你怎样走过……”我心情好时，总会接着他们继续唱下去：“大地知道你心中的每一个角落……”心情不好时就会把抓一把花瓣撒到他们头上，顺便山寨一下朽木白哉的斩魄刀：“散落吧混蛋千本樱……”  
刨除清理个人邮箱的时间之外，我最近开始热衷于练刀和研究食谱。  
练刀应该说是个人爱好，对于我这个打RPG和CS上瘾的标准宅男来说，能通过自己的斩魄刀将把电脑和PSP里的特效现实化，着实是件值得亢奋的事情。不过不知为何，刀魂小宇宙总是不甚配合，我一躲到树林里练刀，他就说我破坏植被。偶尔和他谈起卍解的话题，他经常含糊其辞，老拿“如果你爱我，就不要在乎我到底会不会卍解”来恶心我，而且这招还真是屡试不爽——一向很擅长恶心别人而从来不会被别人恶心到的我，居然被雷到口吐酸水的份上。  
至于研究食谱，这个纯粹是因为某天无意间听到小白和乱菊御姐之间的对话——  
“队长，你怎么又在吃泡面？当心长不高哦！”  
“不要你管！就算长不高我也不去食堂！”  
十番队的食堂——传说那不是人去的地方，小白从来不在那里吃饭，不是他不想与队员同乐——貌似是根本乐不起来。听乱菊御姐说有次一个队员和食堂窗口的大妈发生了口角，话不投机当场抄起一碗米饭砸向大妈，那米饭宛如天女散花般挂着风声扑向大妈，大妈急忙抄起身后的平底锅，但没想到锅底愣是被米粒贯穿了，要不是那锅里还有张饼挡着，大妈肯定就圆满了……  
我对十番队的食堂也不是太了解，因为我的室友们为了节省伙食费买男协出品的女性死神泳装海报，所以他们都从家里弄来了各种烹饪用品和食材，而我曾经在澟的欺压之下历练出一手还算是不错的烹饪手艺，结果现在就演变成三个室友集体欺压我，我就成了传说中的上得厅堂下得厨房登堂入室无所不能的新好男人……啊混蛋。一个室友还搂着我的肩膀说：“紫堂，将来娶了你的人一定幸福死了！”听了这话我一身恶寒，不知怎的，耳边忽然回荡起澟曾经对我的戏称：“小~受~”  
闲话少说（真没少说……），我看小白每天拧着眉毛挑选不同口味的泡面实在痛苦得紧，这孩子还在长身体，哪能天天吃这么没营养的东西？况且饱和脂肪酸吃多了对身体可不好，于是，我在研究过几本食谱之后，抽空做了些简单而营养的料理拿给了小白，并谎称是从食堂里新开的窗口买来的。  
没想到我随性弄的几道菜竟很合小白的胃口，三天之后，小白“啪”的把饭卡往我办公桌上一放——  
“紫堂，以后你就帮我买那个窗口的饭吧，蛮好吃的。”  
“是，队长。”  
厨艺得到认可，我不由得心中暗爽。  
谁知乐极生悲，也许我这人真是衰人衰命，囧。  
某天下午，我处理完了手头的公务，便钻进乱菊等人平时烧开水热饭的小厨房里，扎高了头发，挽起了袖子，哼着小曲给小白做晚餐。可能由于心情太好了，一时疏忽，竟忘了锁上厨房的门。  
我正在兴致勃勃地打着鸡蛋花，忽然感到强烈的粉红色气场源源不断地从门口飘过来，我侧过头，差点把手里的鸡蛋花撇了——  
这间狭小的厨房门口挤着至少20个脑袋，有男有女，有老有少，黑压压地一片。  
据当事人之一乱菊御姐事后透露，我没有关上厨房门实在是一个不可饶恕的错误，因为很多偶然经过此处的男女老少都因为碰巧瞄了厨房里面一眼，就再也走不动了——他们所看到的，是一个绑着马尾穿着围裙挽着袖口的居家型人妻美男，一边温柔地哼唱着不知名的小调，一边笑容可掬地转动着手里的筷子专心搅动着碗里的鸡蛋……  
“呃……那个……”我窘迫地冲扒在门口偷看的众同事笑了笑，“围观可不是好习惯啊……”  
刚说完这句话，围观立刻升级为围攻。  
一个和我差不多高的新入队的小伙子“噌”一下跳出来，将手撑在我身后的壁橱上，虎视眈眈地盯着我的脸：“紫堂前辈，请和我交往吧！我已经倾慕你很久了！”  
“哈？！”我囧了，我悚了，我震撼了，我崩塌了，我风中凌乱了……  
小伙子的行为俨然起到了导火索的作用，几个和他同期入队的小姑娘也陆续跳到我的面前，一字排开——  
“紫堂前辈，我们也倾慕您很久鸟！”  
然而，最我让我感到囧悚震撼崩塌和风中凌乱的是，当我难以置信地看着这群男男女女信誓旦旦的面孔时，我忽然在门口发现了小白的身影……  
绿色的眼睛淡漠地瞥了我一眼，他一句话也没说，就转过身大步离开了。

小白生气了，后果很严重。  
我做的东西他一口都不碰了，。  
我郁闷地向知心大姐乱菊咨询小白为何生气，乱菊语出惊人：“吃醋。”  
“噗——”我很没形象地喷了。  
乱菊大姐你想安慰我，这好意我领了……可是你也不能口胡啊！  
其实这个原因我不是没想过，但也没敢太认真地往这方面想。  
乱菊告诉我：“你应该有点自信才对，队长对你很有好感哦，他很注意你呢，只是你自己不知道而已，我与队长闲聊时，他曾不只一次地提及过，他说你眼睛的颜色很像下着雪的夜空——那可是他最喜欢的颜色啊！他对你就算还谈不上喜欢什么的，但至少已经不是毫无感觉了……”  
是吗？对于乱菊的话我将信将疑，小白对我到底是怎样的感觉，毕竟只有小白自己知道……

天气一天天转凉了，十番队西北角的树林里的树叶一夜之间红了个彻底。  
小白还是在绝食……呃……还是拒绝吃我做的东西，和我说话的态度也颇为冷淡。  
话说这孩子醋劲还真不是一般的大……我只能这样安慰自己。  
冷战还在持续，而且不知道还要持续多久。

这天中午，我抱着毛毯轻轻走进队长办公室。  
小白枕着一只胳膊睡在沙发上，眉心攒得似乎比平时要紧一些。  
这孩子……睡觉前又在想什么不高兴的事了吧？  
我将毯子盖在他瘦小的身体上。他的眉毛动了动，眉宇之间突然多出几道苦痛的皱褶。  
“不要伤害她……不要伤害雏森……”  
“不……别、别杀他——草冠——”  
喃喃的呓语断断续续从他的嘴角逸出，每一个字都嘶哑颤抖得渗出凄苦的哭音。  
这孩子……在做噩梦吗？  
“队长……”我轻轻叫他。  
“……”他咬着牙，眼角渐渐淌下两行清冷的水渍。  
我看得实在揪心，便摇醒他——  
“队长——日番谷队长！”  
“……”  
他猛地坐起来，眼睛带着前所未有的悲伤与痛苦，就那样一动不动地看着我，含在眼眶里的泪水浸得眸子越发澄碧透明。  
“做噩梦了吧。”我问他。  
他垂下头，眼泪倏地滑落眼睑，并浸湿了睫毛：“没有……”  
都哭成这样了，还说没做噩梦，这孩子……到底要逞强到什么时候？  
“队长，你哭了。”  
我提醒他这个事实，也提醒他不要再这样逞强……  
因为这样的他……真的让人很心疼。  
但这个大概从来都不曾在人前表现过自己脆弱一面的孩子，只是竭力掩饰道：“你说什——”  
我伸手拭去他脸颊上的眼泪。  
他吸了吸鼻子，一句话也说不出来。  
“日番谷队长……如果你想一个人静一静的话，我马上就出去。”  
“紫堂——”  
我快要走到门口的时候，他用带着浓重的鼻音的声音叫住了我，听上去似乎有些请求的意味。  
“下午……陪我去十番队西北向的树林里练刀吧。”  
万没想到他竟会提出这样的请求来，这说不定是个打破僵局的好机会，我几乎有些欣喜若狂地答应道：“是，队长。”

当天下午，我带着小宇宙去小树林里同小白约会……呃，是切磋，嗯嗯，切磋。  
队长级的实力的确很好很强大——电光火石般二十几个回合之后，我被他的刀抵住了喉咙，凉凉的触感刺激着颈项的皮肤，丝丝入扣的冰冷让人脊背发麻。看着他祖母绿的眼眸里透出凛然的目光，我的思绪竟然有些恍惚，如果这一刀再深入一寸，我的血是不是就会像火烈鸟的羽毛一样洒落一地？而眼前这个人，会不会在我倒下的瞬间为我哭泣呢？  
“紫堂，你在想什么？”寒冷倏然远去，他收起冰轮丸，用那双好看的眼睛望着我。  
我赶紧将刚才文艺到狗血的假想驱逐出脑海，把斩魄刀收回鞘内：“我在想，队长真的很厉害——果然是个天才啊。”  
他没有马上回答，只是定定地望向我，眼中浮过一丝令人难以察觉的阴霾。  
陡然风起，卷起一地打着旋儿的红叶。  
良久，他轻轻拂去落在肩头的叶子，攒聚的眉心如盛开的花朵般渐次舒展，睫毛半掩住澄澈的瞳孔，总是紧抿着的嘴唇启开一条细细的缝儿，浅浅的笑容柔和了他脸上的棱角：“什么天才不天才的……和那无关。”  
于是，我华丽丽地抓狂了：小白，笑了；我，没带照相机……啊混蛋！！！


	18. Chapter 18

前几天，澟传来一只地狱蝶，向我发牢骚，说现世的日子过不下去了。一问才知，原来他们正好遇到了万恶的巴温特。  
巴温特——出现在死神动画版的68~108集。传说是技术开发局进行不死魂魄实验时，由于一场事故而诞生了一批魂魄的碎片，碎片流落到现世，不久，一些拥有超能力的人诞生在现世。尸魂界要对他们进行肃清，实验的参与者兰岛救下了一部分巴温特，这些巴温特从此定居现世，吸食人类灵魂为生，具有长生不死的能力。  
以前的巴温特吸食死者的灵魂，而现在的巴温特为了向遗弃他们的尸魂界复仇，开始吸食活人的灵魂以提高自身的力量。但大量活人的灵魂被吞噬掉，会影响到空间的力量（可以简单理解为力量守恒被打破），进而危及现世的安定。  
于是，天生容易招惹麻烦事的黑崎一护，连同他现世的伙伴们，遗弃卷入了巴温特事件中。澟，作为一个职业狗仔队队员（“我是女协的特派记者好不好？！”），每天都在为抓拍草莓君的艳照而奔波忙碌着。所以草莓移动哪里去管闲事，澟也得像手机信号一样如影随行——  
“我对巴温特一点兴趣都没有，一个个长得连做群众演员的资本都没有，还带着倒搭钱给收破烂的人家都不惜要的人偶——我一点也不想把我璀璨的人生浪费在如此不美形的事物身上啊！要不是为了记录下小草莓惊艳的身姿……你以为我愿意天天和那帮大叔大婶打照面啊？！”  
我对澟表示深切的同情，他的心情稍微好了一些，便给我传了一段他在现世拍的录像——那是巴温特还没出现之前，奸商浦原制造出三只为了对付巴温特用的改造魂魄（分别是莉琳、藏人和之芭），草莓等人被改造魂魄们耍得团团转，之芭用空间转移的力量将茶渡泰虎藏了起来，藏人变作茶渡的样子以假乱真，莉琳让草莓等人猜测：草莓、恋次、井上、石田、茶渡这些人里到底哪个是假的，怀疑到恋次头上的草莓居然大胆地将恋次推倒在地，一边扯着恋次的领子一边叫嚣道：“脱！快（从义骸里）脱（离出来）！快给我脱！你脱的话我马上也（把灵魂从身体里）脱（离出来）！”恋次立刻鼻血逆流成河，人事不省。  
今天又收到澟的地狱蝶，他说两天前，碎蜂、夜一、修兵、吉良、松本、躬亲等人陆续来到现世，已经和巴温特大战了一场，但结果不容乐观。我这才想起自己好多天没看见松本大姐了，原来她到现世出任务去了。我又问澟目前巴温特的最新动向，这丫居然大大咧咧地告诉我：“啊，对了，你一问我才想起来——巴温特貌似跑到尸魂界去了。我今天晚上就和大部队一起回去。”  
得，太平的日子即将被打乱了，我叹了口气，派地狱蝶捎回去一串省略号。  
========================我是敬业的专业娱记花见澟======================  
终于从现世回到了尸魂界，最近一个礼拜天天看着荼毒视线的巴温特大叔大婶们，我觉得自己快要烂掉了。  
一回到十三番队的宿舍，我就把露琪亚整理的草莓艳照（有晨起时泪眼迷离状，有出浴后发丝滴水状，有睡着时毫无防备状，有和恋次吵架时刁蛮女王状——凡所应有，无所不有）翻出来逐个过目，我的摄影技术果然不是盖的，张张都是艺术照的效果。我正沉浸在草莓的世界里浑然忘我之际，窗外一阵大乱，隐约听见远处传来刀剑撞击的声音，而且感觉到了露女王的灵压。  
我放下照片，摘下挂在墙上的RP王，冲了出去，直奔事发现场。  
然而，还是晚了一步。  
我从屋顶纵身跳下来的时候，那个以宝剑和扇子为武器，穿着运动裤套旗袍的巴温特大婶由希用宝剑刺中了露琪亚的身体，她的身体摇晃了一下，手中的斩魄刀颓然滑落地面。  
“朽木前辈！”我一下红了眼，TMD区区巴温特大婶竟敢伤害我们草协的主力作者兼副会长露女王，活腻歪了吗？想到这里，我咬牙切齿地抽出斩魄刀——  
“爆发吧，RP王！”  
愤怒促使我的RP爆到前所未有的至高点，橙色的光芒散去，我的手里竟然出现了大白的千本樱！我用因兴奋而颤抖的手举起刀，正要念解放语——  
“散落吧，千本樱——” 一个有着低沉而凛冽的声线的声音抢走了我的台词。  
绚烂的淡粉色如海潮般席卷了巴温特大婶的身体，巴温特大婶就像一个被扔到仙人球上的装满红色墨水的气球，血喷得和我以前就读的高中里年久失修的厕所的冲水一样，那叫一个澎湃汹涌。我转回头来，只见——漆黑如墨的长发，深沉似海的双眸，随风荡动的风花纱宛如苍鹰的翅膀，蹁跹起舞的羽织恰似翩飞的惊鸿，剑眉深锁刀锋冷，樱花喋血不留情——啊啊啊，是朽木大白和正版千本樱啊！！！虽然大白将我企图使用山寨千本樱耍帅的美好愿望扼杀在摇篮里，但能看见大白本尊，耍不耍帅之类的都不重要了，我决定原谅他了。  
运动裤套旗袍大婶人事不省，大白面目表情地收起千本樱，一个公主抱将靠在其臂弯里的露琪亚抱起，径直从我面前走过去。  
目睹此情此景，一个可怕的闪念浮现在我的脑海中：莫非……白一只是我的主观臆断？莫非……白露才是这个世界的真实？莫非……  
然而我的疑虑很快被白哉的问话打消——  
“露琪亚最新的白一同人本……什么时候出？”  
“啊？！”首先，我根本没想到大白能跟我说话（这是第一次遇见大白啊，他不认得我吧）；其次，我更没想到大白会问关于露琪亚的白一同人本的事（按理来说这事是极密的，除了进行选题策划的我和主笔的露琪亚，不应该有别人知道啊）；最后，我没想到大白会用严肃正直到参加山本老头的队长会议都OK得表情，向我打听这种事（露琪亚常跟我说，自从她放弃白恋，改画all一之后，白哉大哥就成了她忠实的粉丝兼赞助商，没事就派手下去现世给她买原稿纸、网点和各种型号的笔——作为回报，露琪亚的all一向同人系列里，必须有50%的CP为白一向。但我一直都把这些当笑话来听的——因为实在无法想象浑身上下散发着修道士般禁欲主义气息的大白，会捧着露琪亚画的虐身虐心的同人本窝在被窝里看得心潮澎湃气血翻涌的诡异情形……）。  
大白挑起利刃般斜飞入鬓的双眉，一脸“不要让我再问第二遍”的表情。  
“朽、朽木前辈说她打算这个月的月末出。”我诚惶诚恐地回答。  
大白若有所思地点点头。  
他的表情貌似和缓了一些。强烈好奇心驱使我斗胆问了一句：“鬼畜……啊不，朽木队长，您怎么知道朽木前辈出同人本的事？”  
大白只是冷冷地撂下一句“你以为是谁出钱给她印的？”，便抱着露琪亚转身离开。  
原来如此……  
露女王曾经把她出过的所有同人本拿给我过目，我发现很早以前出的白恋本不仅印制粗糙而且印数极少——能看出是勒紧裤腰带才挤出来印费的全自费印刷；而近期的all一本，其档次完全是质的飞跃，其印制之精美，色调之华丽，版式之考究——无处不洋溢着典雅而端庄的贵族气息，尤其是白一向的同人本——都是豪华到极致的精装本：烫印的封面，高档的铜版纸，阶调分明的全彩页，随便翻开任何一本白一同人，版权页上都无一例外地写着——印数，50000（拜托，这是同人本啊，有必要印那么多吗？！）。我还纳闷露女王从哪里筹来的巨款，没想到朽木大白才是幕后的黑……啊不，是无私的赞助商！作为露女王唯一的赞助商，朽木大白不仅知道露女王的工作计划，甚至可以直接与其商讨剧情（露女王几次向我诉苦“白哉大哥总是抱怨我把他画得太鬼畜了，明明SM的情节他看得也蛮开心的！”，可惜当时的我无论如何也不敢相信露女王的话是真的……）。  
“露琪亚——”一声焦急的呼喊打断了我的思绪，循声望去，背着菜刀斩月的一护和挎着兔子布偶藏人的井上织姬朝这边跑来，估计是感觉到露琪亚和大白的灵压才赶过来的吧。  
大白转回身，沉静而犀利的眼神从一护身上缓慢地流转到他身边的井上身上，眉宇之间立刻出现几道皱褶。  
“白哉，”感应到寒气森森的目光，一护的脚步慢了下来，“露琪亚怎么样了……？”  
大白的眼神貌似更加寒冷了。  
“你……你干嘛瞪我呀？”一护停在距离大白五步远的地方，牙齿因为大白散发的强烈寒气而不断地打颤。  
“……”大白头也不回地离开了。  
一护有点生气地嚷嚷道：“贵族的脾气真是古怪，这又是闹什么别扭啊？！”  
“你居然还知道他是在闹别扭，真不容易……”我无奈地叹了口气。  
“什么意思？”一护和一旁的井上异口同声地问。  
我耸耸肩：“……”  
就天然呆的程度来讲——这大概是草莓和井上公主唯一相配的地方了，残念的是，我不萌BG啊。  
斜挎在井上身上的藏人无力地吐槽到：“无情不似多情苦啊……”  
目送大白的身影消失在巷子的尽头，我正想带着一护和井上离开此地，忽然感到墙角传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。


	19. Chapter 19

“什么人？”我瞬步逼近声源处，正欲举刀就砍，却发现缩在墙角瑟瑟发抖的是一只小鸟玩偶——改造魂魄之一，莉琳。  
“小澟，人家好怕！！！”莉琳拍着翅膀，扑进我的怀里。  
我和这帮改造魂魄相处得还算不错。其实追动画时，我对这三只布偶都没什么爱，直到在现世遇到他们——我很偶然地在他们的身上找到了奸商浦原安装的针孔摄像机，原来帮助一护等人寻找巴温特是假，帮助浦原偷拍一护的生活隐私是真！  
当莉琳打算制造幻想迷惑我的时候，我只是懒洋洋地说了句“同是职业狗仔队，相逢何必曾相识”，于是我们大家就成了朋友。  
“莉琳~你居然还健在？真是太好了！”藏人见到同类，分外的激动，又开始喋喋不休起来，“我还以为你早就成了炮灰或者是花肥或者是用于解剖实验的小动物……”  
“乖啊，不怕。”我本来想摸摸莉琳的头以示安抚，可是她却把毛乎乎的头贴在我的胸口上不停地蹭，一副摆明了要占我便宜的架势，这让我多少有些不爽——虽然无论穿越前还是穿越后，自己的上身几乎没有任何变化，不过被人这样蹭来蹭去的，还是会觉得很别扭。所以，我一把揪住莉琳头上的蓝色兜帽，顺手丢给了身后的草莓，“找你家一护玩去！”  
“一护~小澟欺负我啊！！！”莉琳趴在草莓的胸口故技重施，完全没意识到自己被吃豆腐的草莓一边拍着她的头，一边不满地瞅瞅我：“澟，你太凶了！”我反应了好半天才意识到草莓口中的“澟”原来是指我，话说草莓君一向喜欢直呼已经混熟了的人的名字——我差点把他这个优良传统给忘了。  
就在这时，远方传来一声响亮的呼喊：“喂，一护——”  
我们循声望去，只见恋次风尘仆仆地朝这边跑来。  
“我要去朽木队长家看望露琪亚，你们也一起跟着来吧！”

不过到了朽木家之后，我们并没有看到露琪亚，露女王仍处在重伤昏迷的状态，大白又下令闲人勿扰，无所事事的我们只好在病房的隔壁一边喝茶，一边玩抽鬼牌——扑克由RP大叔友情赞助。茶差不多喝了一半的时候，朽木大白突然踱着四方步从门前走过，一护“唰”一下冲了出去，拦住了大白的去路——  
“露琪亚怎么样了？”  
“……”  
“你倒是说话啊！我在问你哪！”  
“……”  
“和我们联手吧，白哉！巴温特他们居然向灵力尚未恢复的露琪亚动手，太卑鄙了！你也是这么觉得的吧？”  
“……”  
可无论小草莓这边如何叫嚣和策动，大白仍然不动如山，目光沉寂，一眼万年。  
我小声问身边坐着的恋次：“阿散井副队长，朽木队长怎么了？”  
恋次则以一副强忍着笑的表情回答道：“我今天把牵星箝还给他之后，他就一直保持这个状态了——队长本打算把它送给一护的，谁知一护偏偏不要。”  
哦，原来是因为定情信物被人家无情地退回来，所有受打击了吧。  
“白哉，你今天怎么怪怪的？”一护凑近大白的脸，带着审视的目光仔细观察着。  
大白的眉心颤动了几下，最后终于憋出来一句话：“黑崎一护，这里不是你呆的地方……你给我……出去。”  
“为什么——唔……”草莓还想再叫嚣几句，却被恋次猛地捂住了嘴。恋次压低声音在他耳边说：“不要命了，你？队长生气了，后果很严重——我们快走吧！趁他还没拿千本樱赶人之前！”  
于是乎，我们这一行人浩浩荡荡地开出了朽木大白的宅门。  
“贵族的脾气可真难伺候！”草莓出了门就骂，“我们是客人啊，怎么可以这样对待我们？！茶还没喝完呢（除了井上公主迷迷糊糊地附和了一句“好像确实有点不近人情”之外，其他人都一脸黑线地瞪着面无愧色的草莓——你以为是谁害的？！)唉……真是的！接下来我们做点什么呢？”  
“要不我们继续抽鬼牌吧？”井上公主提议道。  
大家纷纷赞同。我伸手去拿我的万能斩魄刀，却只碰到了冰冷的刀鞘——  
糟糕，刚才在大白家抽鬼牌时，我忘了把斩魄刀收回来——RP大叔被遗在到大白家了！

我鬼鬼祟祟地潜回大白家的客厅，找到了躺在榻榻米上的RP王（“你敢把爸爸我落在这里，小心我以后不给你变BX漫画！”“爸，我错了，我深刻地错了！”）。收好刀跳出大白的宅院时，我看见朽木大白手提千本樱从一个偏僻的小角门闪身而出。  
有正门不走，你非走偏门，嘿嘿，这里一定有什么猫腻！  
我隐藏好自己的灵压，和大白保持一段不近不远的距离——也许我天生就是职业娱记（或者说“职业狗仔队”……）的料，自从穿到尸魂界之后，我发现我身上唯一值得骄傲的地方就是可以随心所欲地隐藏灵压的能力。  
大白风一样掠过几条曲折的巷子，拐进一个幽僻的树林。  
天色渐渐黯淡下来，夜幕低垂。习习的晚风带着几丝针刺般的凉意，蹲在树枝上的我忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
“你是狩矢神吗？”大白忽然停住了脚步，前方站着一个虽然身穿长款风衣，却长着一张保安脸的银发大叔——真是糟蹋那件风衣了。  
保安脸大叔用在我听来简直是不知死活的腔调回答道：“是啊。”  
狩矢神，巴温特的内部高层，在现世与一护交手后便对其一见钟情，开打前对一护大胆告白“我对你有兴趣”，打完后再次告白“我对你越来越有兴趣了”——对小草莓怀有如此火热的感情，他理应被列入草莓推倒计划的后宫团之一，但他的保安脸毁了他的前途。身为草协会长的我实在不能容忍此人加入草莓后宫，便当机立断地派露琪亚给大白送了只地狱蝶，把狩矢神的个人档案以及对草莓的觊觎都传达给了朽木大白。所以我猜大白只身前往这里，一定是想和情敌算帐——再加上露琪亚身受重伤可能会耽误白一同人本的出版进度，草莓拒绝了自己的定情信物……诸如此类的郁闷事，朽木大白不得不在沉默中爆发——  
“擅闯尸魂界者——格杀勿论。”  
话音未落，刀已出鞘，雪白的影子转瞬即逝。狩矢神来不及回头，白哉已经悄无声息地出现在他的身后，光华灼眼的是千本樱犀利的锋芒。然而，身为巴温特的首领，狩矢神并非等闲之辈，凭借多年的战斗经验，他纵身一跳，躲开了这致命的一刀，但风衣却被划破了一道7寸长的口子。  
狩矢神跳到安全地带后，又向后退了两步。他抓起风衣的衣摆，看着上面白哉砍的大口子，痛心疾首地叫出声来：“啊！破了！我唯一的风衣呀！”  
我开始很认真地怀疑：狩矢神大叔是不是不仅长得像保安，其实他在现世的职业也是个低收入的保安——身为巴温特的首领居然都穷成这样了，怪不得白天和露琪亚打的那个大婶穿着旗袍加运动裤这样诡异的套装。说不定巴温特千里迢迢跑到尸魂界来闹腾，只是为了得到几件像样的衣服。  
“接下来换我出招了！我绝对要撕破你的大氅！！！”狩矢神毫不美形的眼睛里迸射出毫不美形的怒气……和穷酸气，能看出他是多么的憎恨弄坏他唯一的风衣的大白——唯一的风衣都坏了，还怎么在一护面前耍帅啊？他两手摆出一个更加不美形的伪结印姿势，召唤出一堆瓦斯爆炸一样的气体。  
“听说巴温特是操纵人偶进行战斗的。这就是你的人偶吗？”白哉望着围绕在他身边的疑似毒瓦斯状的气体，冷漠寡情的黑色眼珠里闪过嘲讽般的神色，不等狩矢神回答，大白只管自顾自地继续说下去，“那么就连人偶一起砍了。”  
“散落吧，千本樱——”

高手和高手之间的过招确实震撼——好吧，虽然不愿意承认，但保安大叔确实还是有两下子，居然和始解的大白打了个平分秋色——两个人移动得越来越快，由于大脑的反映跟不上视网膜传来的刺激，视野里的大白和保安大叔像是多重影分 身一样，遍地都是。最后，我的眼睛里就只剩下漫天飞翔的樱花雨和卷地而来的龙卷风。  
这时，我感应到一股熟悉的灵压正在接近战场。  
“月牙天冲——”泛着幽幽蓝光的月牙从我所在的树旁边横冲直撞地涌出来。鏖战中的大白和保安大叔分别跳到了月牙的两侧，而月牙所过之处，留下一道深不见底的壕沟。  
“哟，白哉——”扛着菜刀斩月和布偶莉琳的一护一边招手，一边朝白哉跑过去，颇有些偶像歌手开演唱会时与坐在最远处的歌迷打招呼时的派头，“拒绝了我合作的要求，怎么又跑到这里一个人苦战？”  
白哉没有回答，只是一动不动地看着狩矢神的眼睛，后者的眼神明显地涌起比刚才战斗时更加激昂的斗志。  
一护有点担心地对白哉喊道：“喂，白哉，你不要紧吧？”  
我敢打赌，在听到一护的这句话之后，朽木大白的眼睛绝对亮了一下——这对于一个严重的面瘫患者来说是多么的来之不易呀！小草莓的关心就是催生灵压的源泉，朽木大白举起手中的刀，刀锋上映出他雕像般精致得侧脸。他转过身，留给一护一个挺拔而威严的背影，然后一步步逼近狩矢神——  
“黑崎一护，不要多管闲事，不然，连你也一起砍。”  
果然，这是男人与男人之间的战斗，草莓君你还是躲远点吧。


	20. 番外·爱你在心口难开（……）

四月，樱花凋零的季节。  
大片大片白色和粉色的花瓣如落雪般在风里徜徉，姿态袅娜，行迹妙曼。只是，无论它们在空中跳出多么绚丽的舞步，终会在风停的那刻跌落地面，被行人的脚步踩烂，碎成一地春泥——就像此时，面前这个眼神涣散的美丽女子。  
“白哉大人……”他的手被冰冷的温度覆盖着，女子唤着他的声音虚弱得听不甚清，于是他俯下身，侧耳倾听她的话，“请你……一定要……找到我的妹妹露琪亚……我不配……做她的姐姐，但至少……让她叫你一声‘大哥’……”  
“放心吧，绯真。”他下意识地回握那只失温的手，侧过头，不忍再看病榻上渐次合上眼睛却仍在努力微笑的女子。

寒来暑往，斗转星移，樱花开了又落。  
在真央灵术院第一次看见露琪亚的时候，他竟有些恍惚。露琪亚和绯真，长得太像了。不过，当他把露琪亚带回朽木家之后，他又很快发现：露琪亚除了长得像绯真以外，和绯真没有任何共同点。  
绯真是个娴静的女子，喜欢侍弄花草，弹琴赋诗，生活简单而规律。  
她的妹妹露琪亚，天天过着早晨5：00睡，下午1：00起床的糜烂生活。她手头总是不缺漫画、零食和抱枕。有时她对漫画里的结局不满意了，还会亲自动手重新创作，并投到《瀞灵庭通信》去，可惜每次都是石沉大海。白哉曾劝她放弃涂鸦，好好学习，但露琪亚总是表面上虚心接受（“是是是，兄长大人！从今天起，我一定洗心革面，重新做人！”），背地里坚决不改。自从女协开始介入《瀞灵庭通信》的策划和采编之后，露琪亚所投的画稿频频被刊登在《瀞灵庭通信》上。白哉在翻阅杂志时，经常能看见带有强烈的“露琪亚风格”的兔子和小熊出现在扉页上。后来，露琪亚的绘画才能受到女协会长草鹿八千流的赏识，她便加入了女协——白哉的噩梦也由此开始了……  
加入女协后，露琪亚的生活似乎一下子规律了很多，不再像以前那样过颠倒黑白的美国时间，朝九晚五忙忙碌碌，倒也蛮像个上班族了。后来，在十三番队表现良好的露琪亚还争取到了去现世执行任务的机会。白哉多少宽慰了一点，觉得这孩子终于懂事了，他也不至于愧对死去的绯真了。  
然而，就在露琪亚走后三个月，某个令人昏昏欲睡的中午，十番队的松本乱菊副队长推了一小车摞得高高的小册子和印得花花绿绿的书，敲开了白哉办公室的门。  
“朽木队长，这是女协的宣传别册，我为您放在文件柜上了，”将小册子摆好后，乱菊见白哉一声不吭地批改文件，忍不住提高了音调，“还有——这些书的作者是您的妹妹朽木露琪亚，我也给您放在这儿了。”  
白哉停住了笔，抬起头来：“露琪亚……出书了？”  
“是的，而且很受欢迎。我建议您好好看看。”乱菊说完，推着空车走出白哉的办公室。  
白哉定定地瞅了一会儿摆在柜上的书，继续批改案上的文件。  
又过了一会儿，帮白哉送公文来的恋次，看见文件柜上摞得密不透风的小册子和书，不由得好奇地问：“队长，这是什么？”  
“女协的宣传别册和露琪亚出的书，留一套露琪亚的书，其他的都就发给队员们吧。”  
“是。”

晚上下班回家后，白哉拿出露琪亚的书，带着一种十分欣慰的心情，翻开了第一页……

朽木队长连续两天没来上班！被队里的公文折磨得焦头烂额的恋次快要抓狂了，一向忠于职守的队长居然会翘班，世界末日要到了吗？！作为关心队长的好部下，恋次当晚就赶到了朽木家探望白哉。  
“队、队长……您、您怎么了？”仆人们为恋次拉开白哉卧室的门，恋次一进去就傻了眼，只见披头散发的朽木队长木雕泥塑般端坐在床上，脊背靠着床头，雪白的被子上摊着一堆花花绿绿的东西——原来是一些署着露琪亚大名的书。  
“队长？”恋次小声唤道，白哉没有反应，仍然眼神空洞地瞅着一床的书。  
队长会变成这样……难道是这些书的缘故？恋次随手抓起一本翻了一页，一排气壮山河的拟声词率先闯入眼帘，下面还配有一堆不堪入目的画面。  
……  
次日清晨，白哉刚走进六番队驻地，就接到总队长传来的地狱蝶——  
“朽木露琪亚在现世执行任务时，私自将灵力分给人类，触犯了尸魂界的相关规定，经过中央四十六室研究决定，命六番队队长朽木白哉将其强行带回尸魂界，听候发落。”  
白哉摘下挂在墙上的千本樱，眼底升腾起一股令人不寒而栗的杀气。  
露琪亚，你就这么质疑大哥和你大姐之间的感情么？你大姐去世后，大哥的确觉得生活很空虚，可是就算空虚，也没空虚到要对自己的副队长下手的程度啊！

夜风横扫过灰色的路面，发出呜咽般的回响。  
白哉不动声色地看着倒在恋次面前的橘发少年——  
露琪亚竟会把灵力分给这样平庸的凡人，真是无聊。  
“切，真不禁打，队长，我们带露琪亚走吧。”恋次拍拍身上的尘土，轻蔑地扫了一眼倒地上的黑崎一护。  
“你说……谁不禁打？”浑身是血的少年用刀尖支撑着地面，他的腿因疼痛而不住的颤抖着，可是他的脊梁挺得却比被打倒在地之前还要直，“我还可以战斗，你们……不要小看人！”  
伴随着少年暴怒的嘶吼声，泛滥的灵压如火山般喷薄而出，灵子构成的气场仿佛一面迎风招展的战旗。战局瞬间扭转，一直处于上风的恋次，此刻正鲜血淋漓地半跪在地上。  
白哉挑了挑眉。  
明明受了这么严重的伤，居然还能爆发出这样强大的力量？这个人也许没有想象得那么简单……  
但事实上，黑崎一护远比他想象得要简单多了：不会始解和卍解，甚至连自己斩魄刀的名字都不知道；仅是出于朋友的立场，就可以为露琪亚赴汤蹈火，万死不辞。  
被灵压的漩涡包裹着的一护，一步步逼近恋次，高高地举起手里的刀。  
蓝色的光映亮少年的脸。  
该怎样形容少年的眼神？坚强？狂暴？还是无所畏惧？少年的眼神阳光般灿烂而张扬，可为什么仍会觉得呈现在自己眼中关于少年的一切都是假象？看似固不可破的坚强背后其实是软得一塌糊涂的温柔；虚张声势的狂暴之下掩埋着涓涓细流般的怜悯与善良；所向披靡的无所畏惧之中分明蕴含着撕心裂肺的无助和绝望。  
对，一切都是假的！假的，就应当破坏掉！  
身体超越了理智的管辖范围，擅自地活动起来。  
千本樱出鞘，少年手中的斩魄刀断为两截；再出鞘，少年单薄的身体在飞溅的血光中跌倒。  
以为这样就可以挫掉他的锐气，以为这样就能够看见他的真实。  
可是不服输地少年用尽仅存的力气死死揪住他的衣摆，向上看的目光依然强势得坚不可摧。  
“区区一个凡人……别用你的脏手碰我大哥！”露琪亚含着眼泪跑过来，尽力作出一副深恶痛绝的表情，狠狠地踢开一护抓着自己的手。  
少年目瞪口呆地看着露琪亚，眼中锐利的光芒刹那间黯然失色。  
天空像是有意配合气氛似的，雨帘将天和地连为一体。  
有一滴雨水滑进少年的眼睛里，可白哉清楚地看到更多的水痕漫过少年白净的脸。  
“露琪亚……”喃喃唤出的声音，也是异样的沙哑。  
“兄长大人，我们……走吧，不要管他了。”露琪亚头也不回地走进恋次召唤出的穿界门内。

露琪亚回到尸魂界后，虽然被关在牢房里，却明目张胆地重抄旧业——画起了同人本。有一次白哉路过监狱，发现恋次站在铁栏外，捧着一打子原稿纸，津津有味地阅读着；铁栏里面的露琪亚则背对恋次，趴在小桌子上奋笔疾书。  
“你在看什么？”白哉出其不意地夺过恋次手里的原稿纸，拿到面前仔细观看——  
首先，露琪亚的画风精致得自己都有点不适应了。  
其次，这次的CP由白恋转为白一了。  
最后——  
黑崎一护……的腰……真细……  
露琪亚被转移到忏悔宫后不长时间，就听说瀞灵庭有旅祸入侵。正在办公室里批公文的白哉的第一反应是：难道……黑崎一护来了？  
他放下手中的笔，想了想，又重新抓起笔。  
旅祸有那么多，这次不一定是他。  
这样想着，心绪一下变得烦躁不堪。  
丢下手里的笔，他开始背着手在办公室里踱来踱去。  
黑崎一护，最好不是你，如果再让我遇见你，定会让你死无全尸。  
白哉对着窗户畅想着和黑崎一护重逢时的场景——可是，为什么脑海里飘过的全是露琪亚画的白一R18画面？  
都是露琪亚的错……都是露琪亚的错……  
白哉回家之后就一直对着床头上绯真的照片发呆。

“你的动作我已经完全看清楚了，使用卍解吧，朽木白哉！”  
少年的半个身体都裹在厚厚的绷带里，眼神却倔强依然。  
为什么就是不肯认输？为什么一定要逞强到这个份上？为什么不管千本樱在你的身体上划出多少道可能永远都不会消失的伤痕，你还是眉都不皱地径直看向我？  
而我，就快被你那样的目光看穿了……  
杀了他！杀了他！！杀了他！！！  
漫长得几乎要忘却自己年龄的岁月里，朽木白哉已经很久没有过如此嗜血的冲动。  
有些害怕——因为不知从何时开始，只要看到眼前这个人，他的思绪就会混乱得彻底。天生贵族的倨傲怎能让旁人左右自己的思想？他绝不允许这种事发生，所以——  
“好吧，如你所愿。卍解，千本樱景严。”  
“哼，用你的眼睛好好看着吧，朽木白哉！卍——解！！！”  
少年将巨大的斩魄刀横在面前，躁动的灵压如沸腾的岩浆，直冲霄汉，强劲的气流把他本来就破破烂烂的死霸装撕成纷飞的碎片。  
呃……好景致……露琪亚的同人本一点都没夸张……他的腰线真的很纤细——  
不对，现在不是想这个问题的时候！！！  
尘土打着旋儿向四周散去，站在面前白哉面前的黑崎一护身着一套崭新的死霸装，手中握着一把细长的黑色斩魄刀——  
“天锁斩月。”  
白哉盯着一护的新造型，有点郁闷：卍解之前，他身上的衣服已经所剩无几了，没想到卍解之后又变了件新的出来……还好这件衣服更凸显他的腰身——  
不对，该死的，我怎么又开始想这些乱七八糟的东西？！  
……

四番队住院处。  
白哉靠着床头向窗外眺望着。  
“队长……”坐在离床不远的凳子上的恋次吞吞吐吐地开口，可是还没等问出“你是不是喜欢上一护了”，一个色泽鲜艳的脑袋从窗口冒出来——  
“恋次，看见露琪亚了吗？”  
“没……我正有重要的事想问队长，你小子怎么偏偏这时候过来打岔？！”恋次揪住一护的领口，怒冲冲地吼道。  
“呃……对不起……我马上撤！拜拜了，恋次，白哉——”一护说完，飘身跳了下去，三蹦两蹦就不见了踪影。  
一阵风吹过，悬在房梁上的风铃叮咚作响。  
“他以后……不会一直这么叫我吧？”白哉注视着一护离去的方向，讷讷地问道。  
“什么？”恋次眨眨眼睛。  
“就是……他刚才……喊我‘白哉’来着……”  
“……”  
恋次忽然觉得自己刚才的问题没有必要再问了。看看自家队长脸上的表情，就知道，那问题的答案，一定是肯定的。


	21. Chapter 21

一护摘下背在背后的刀，侧过脸看向肩头的莉琳：“莉琳，你先找个安全的地方躲起来好吗？”  
小鸟布偶乖巧地点点头，从他的肩头滑下来，拍着翅膀跑向我借以藏身的大树，笨拙地沿着树干向上爬。  
“Hello！”我从错综复杂的树枝间探出头，小声向她打招呼。  
“鬼呀！！！”毫无心理准备的莉琳差点掉下去，我一把抓住她的翅膀，将她拽到树枝上来。  
“小澟？”看清了我的脸，莉琳才松了一口气，随后开始不依不饶地数落起来，“你不是回大白家取斩魄刀去了吗？之后怎么就蒸发了？我们到处找你，可是一点也感应不到你的灵压！活蹦乱跳的大活人说没就没了！我们都快急死了……”  
“好啦好啦，我深刻地错了……有时间担心我，不如专心偷拍一护——看，他们打起来了！”我一向畏惧唠唠叨叨没完没了的女人，所以迅速转移了话题。  
莉琳停止了没完没了的抱怨，，开启浦原装在她身上的针孔摄像机的开关。

“卍——解——！！！”伴着一护的嘶吼，不断上涌的灵压汇聚成一股石崩天裂的气流，水蓝色的光芒向周遭退却，卍解后的一护英气逼人地昂首卓立着——可惜他细得不盈一握的腰使得本该摄人心魄的气势大打折扣，“天锁斩月！”  
狩矢神大叔的眼睛直了！大白的眼睛——鉴于其面瘫的缘故，好像始终都是直着的。  
“月牙——天冲——！！！”一护横刀向狩矢神砍去。  
保安大叔因为太过专注于草莓君的小细腰，差点就被黑乎乎的月牙秒杀。他不敢大意，急忙召唤出毒瓦斯。  
两个人你来我往飞沙走石地过了十来招，却都没给对方造成什么实质性的伤害：顶多就是乱飚的灵压把狩矢神唯一的风衣撕得更加破烂，把一护的领口扯得更大了——目前小草莓漂亮的锁骨完全暴露，再大一些，恐怕就要露点了。狩矢神大叔看上去完全high了的样子，也不纠结风衣破不破烂的问题了，而是为了让小草莓尽快露点而更加卖力地上蹿下跳。  
大白的目光在一护越敞越大的领口周围徘徊了一小会儿，又扫过狩矢神大叔意气风发的猥琐嘴脸，不悦地皱起利剑般的长眉。趁着狩矢神的背部转向自己的刹那，大白光速将千本樱丢进地下：“卍解，千本樱景严。”  
卍解得早不如卍解得巧，狩矢神大叔刚好操纵着毒瓦斯彻底破坏掉了一护碍事的领口，黑色的布片像凋零的花朵般飘散开来，恰似风拂柳絮樱吹雪，纷纷扬扬，洋洋洒洒。狩矢神还来不及享受一场登峰造极的视觉盛宴，来势汹汹的樱花瓣就像好不容易找到食物的蚂蚁一样，浩浩荡荡地朝他开过来，空中赫然出现一个粉嫩的大茧蛹——无数花瓣将他围了个密不透风。不知是有意还是无心，大白的千本樱不仅以横扫千军之势扑向狩矢神，还敌我不分地连累起一旁的一护。这使得本来就狼狈不堪的一护根本无法在半空中站稳，他的身体摇晃了几下，遂以一个跌入悬崖似的姿势掉了下来。  
我知道大白不能让他家草莓结结实实地摔到地上，但我绝对没想到，大白居然以一个连瞬神夜一都会自愧不如的瞬步迎着草莓掉下来的方向飞了过去——我的眼睛在那个瞬间失了明，大白就这样凭空消失，再凭空出现——只不过当他重新出现时，怀里多了一只完全搞不清状况的笨草莓。  
“啊，公、公、公……”我身边的莉琳由于过于激动，连“公主抱”都说不完整了，她“公”了半天，竟没出息地晕了过去（……）。真是只菜鸟，身为娱记，不能见到个明星就抽，更不能见到一对明星玩暧昧就抽！不然怎么向广大读者交代啊？  
不过眼前这一幕着实太过刺激：一护的身体从颈部以下到腹部以上，连条布丝儿都不剩了，白嫩嫩光溜溜的一大片，线条流畅的肌肉还有那鲜润欲滴小巧精致的两点，外加一脸大脑当机的天然呆表情——草莓你不欠推欠什么？！而抱着他的朽木白哉则低垂着眼睑，折扇般的睫毛内敛地覆盖着大半个瞳仁，面瘫并深情着。  
“白……”草莓再迟钝也觉察出有点不对劲了——但能看出他还是不知道到底哪里不对劲，他只是扭回头用很傻很诱人的表情瞅着白哉，睁得老大的眼睛里闪过不知所措的神色。  
白哉的嘴唇动了动，似乎想说点什么，我猜他分明就是想要激烈地吻住草莓色泽光润的唇——可惜好死不死的狩矢神偏偏这时候从樱花茧蛹里挣扎出来了。  
大白横了一眼风衣几乎碎成布条且无任何美感可言的狩矢神（实践证明：不是任何人付出毁掉衣服的代价都能换来别人惊艳的目光的），眼神的温度绝对和端坐在霜天上的冰轮丸有一拼，他将怀里的草莓放在地上，一把扯掉围在颈上的风花纱，强制性地套在草莓暴露的脖子上，并小心地将垂下来的部分掩在草莓的胸口，并抛给草莓一个杀人的眼神：“不准插手，否则，杀了你。”  
“呃……”草莓倒吸了一口凉气，震慑于大白骇人的目光，没敢再提出任何异议。  
大白似乎很满意草莓这样驯服的反应，长袖一挥，分散的樱花雨重新聚拢，狩矢神再度陷入粉红的茧蛹里。就在我以为大白真的要干掉狩矢神大叔的时候，草莓脚下的地面猛地爆发出巨大的轰鸣声，地动山摇的震颤感像颠簸在石子路上的汽车一样，让人无法站稳。大白又卖弄起让轻轨动车组新干线统统甘拜下风的瞬步来，一手环过还在傻乎乎地看热闹的草莓君的腰，下一秒他们就出现在离战场最近的一棵树的树枝上——不好，这也是我和莉琳藏身的树啊！  
我正在思考怎样带着因为花痴过度而昏迷不醒的莉琳神不知鬼不觉地转移阵地，一把泛着袭人的杀意的利刃就架上了我的脖子，身后传来大白夜幕般深沉的嗓音——  
“你，刚才都拍了些什么？”  
什么？原来他从一开始就知道我在这里偷拍！  
“没、没什么……朽木队长……”我的手被媲美西伯利亚寒流的冰冷冻得直哆嗦，大白的恐怖只有身体力行地感受过的人才明白，“我、我只是在帮助露琪亚前辈取材……”  
“是吗。”大白淡淡地回应了一句，竟不再追究了，拦腰抱过一旁目瞪口呆的一护，飞身跳了下去。  
此刻，地面上又多了一个人——一个戴着方框眼镜，身穿白大褂貌似女博士的死神，她的脸和我在现世遇见的一个女巴温特芳野长得颇为神似，但我知道，她就是巴温特的制造者之一——兰岛。  
“你是——”草莓吃惊地打量着兰岛。  
大白收回了围攻狩矢神的千本樱，像一只猎鹰一样盘踞在草莓的身后，虎视眈眈地盯着女博士兰岛，一副严阵以待的架势。  
然而兰岛径直地走向衣衫褴褛的狩矢神。  
狩矢神的眼睛一亮，刚想张口说点什么，却被兰岛先声夺人地抢了白：“我当初救你时是怎么和你说的了？”  
“在没成长为一代美攻之前不准回到尸魂界……如果实在当不了美攻，就一定要做个强受……”狩矢神小声嗫嚅道。  
兰岛听罢勃然大怒，从白大褂的口袋里翻出一个明晃晃的圆东西劈头盖脸地摔在他的脸上：“没有镜子老娘借你一个！你给老娘好好照一照，你这副衰样哪里像美攻，又哪里像强受？”  
狩矢神囧了，朽木大白万年面瘫的脸也努力朝着“囧”的形状发生着微小的形变，只有一无所知的草莓左看看，右看看，一副天真烂漫的傻样。  
我忽然明白了一点——什么不死灵魂实验，又是什么巴温特……一切都是当年尸魂界的这群宅男腐女们打着生命与科学的伟大旗号，制造出的一场王道推广未遂的闹剧。  
于是，我也囧了。我赶紧摇醒借着晕倒顺便睡得很香的小菜鸟莉琳，给她简单解释了一下前因后果，莉琳也二话不说地加入到囧囧有神的行列中。  
你囧，我囧，大家囧才是真的囧。


	22. Chapter 22

巴温特事件被迅速地解决掉了。  
兰岛一把扯掉宽松的白大褂，我们惊讶地发现，那下面不是死霸装，而是贴身的短款黑色皮衣和一直到大腿根的黑色皮靴。她一脚将狩矢神踩在脚下，又神奇地不知从哪里摸出一把马鞭，指着被又细又尖又硬的大高跟踩得奄奄一息的狩矢神，命令他把所有的巴温特召集到这里来。狩矢神大叔只得委屈从命。  
很快，各位巴温特从四面八方赶来。当他们看见他们昔日作威作福的头儿被一个女王样的神秘女子像踩烂泥一样踩在脚下的时候，他们用手扶着胸口——显然都受到了惊吓。  
“狩矢神，这就是你死心塌地的手下们？”兰岛抖动了一下手腕，马鞭发出清脆的“啪啪”声，狩矢神大叔瑟缩了一下，还是畏惧地点点头。  
“上梁不正下梁歪！”兰岛女王手起鞭落，狩矢神大叔口吐白沫，“你长得不堪入目也就罢了，我刚才还动了恻隐之心——寻思着你的手下如果有形象出众的，我就姑且饶恕你算了，没想到你的手下长得还不如你……唉，造孽呀造孽，当初只想着开发一批美攻强受帅P美T来着，没想到手一哆嗦，点错了一个小数点，酿就了这样一场荼毒视觉的滔天大祸！各位同仁在天有灵一定不会放过我……算了，自己的梦要自己圆——”说着，她用皮鞭勒住狩矢神大叔的脖子，“跟我走！”  
狩矢神大叔已经处于半死不活的状态了，毫无反抗地任女王样兰岛恣意蹂躏，而众巴温特一看首领被带走，也就跟着兰岛一起走了。兰岛挟持着狩矢神往后退了几步，打了个响指，地面又发出地震般的震耳轰鸣，一道狭长的裂缝出现在眼前，兰岛拖着狩矢神纵身跳下去，她身后的众巴温特也跟着跳了下去。很快，裂缝合十，轰鸣停止。  
莉琳弱弱地告诉我一句：巴温特的灵压已经感觉不到了。  
巴温特事件就这样成功解决了。  
兰岛他们是死是活，则成了一个千古之谜。虽然从那之后我就再没见过兰岛和巴温特，但我的直觉告诉我，他们并没有死。说不定在很深很深的地底下，女王样兰岛正为了调 教出出类拔萃的“美攻强受帅P美T”而日以继夜地挥舞着手中的皮鞭呢。  
一护注视着兰岛一行人消失的地方，良久，幽幽地叹了口气：“白哉，拜托你不要再搂着我的腰了，很别扭！”  
大白面无表情地拿开手，面无表情地转身要走。  
“等等！这个——还你。”一护摘下脖子上的风花纱，递给大白。  
大白继续面无表情：“……”  
一护硬是把风花纱塞进大白的手里：“谢谢啦！我不冷的，不要担心我！”  
大白再接再厉的面无表情：“……”  
我和莉琳在一边看得直跳脚，草莓君呀草莓君，大白才不担心你冷不冷——他还巴不得你冷了往他怀里钻呢，大白是担心你这胸前两点全露的状态，会被心术不正的人吃豆腐啊！而且，他把风花纱围在你脖子上之后，根本就没想再收回去，这和上次的牵星箝有着异曲同工之妙——明摆着向你挑明“我喜欢你喜欢得我都快崩溃了请收下我的定情信物我们结婚吧”，你怎么就是不懂啊啊啊啊！！！  
“唉唉，真是麻烦……”一护抓抓头发，举起天锁斩月，水蓝色的光芒闪过，一护恢复了卍解前的状态，松垮垮的死霸装和菜刀斩月，“这样行了吧？  
大白决绝地转身，走得毅然决然。  
当特别闷骚的攻邂逅特别迟钝的受，见证他们之间感情历程的看客们往往是最最辛苦的——就比如现在的我和莉琳。  
“一护你这笨蛋——！！！”莉琳泪奔了。  
“黑崎君你真是……唉唉……”我使劲跺了跺脚，脚下的树枝“嘎吱嘎吱”直颤。  
然而身为当事人的草莓君却一脸惊喜的表情抬起头冲我们挥手：“澟——原来你在这里啊，害得我们找得好苦！啊，莉琳也在这里！”  
“……”我和小菜鸟集体回敬了他一排面无表情的省略号。

巴温特事件就此告一段落。与一护等人作别后，我回到了十三番队。次日清晨，浮竹队长被叫到总队长那里，他回来之后，给我带来一个振奋人心的消息——因为协助调查和消灭巴温特功绩卓著，我被提升为十三番队的副队长。  
“浮竹队长，您真的没有搞错？我除了拍艳照就是打酱油，哪有山本总队长说得那么伟大？”我都要蒙了，副队长啊……怎么说升就升了？我何德何能呀？拍着狼心，啊不，是良心自问，人家战斗我看着，人家忙着我闲着，人家睡着我拍着——不被人误会成偷拍癖跟踪狂死变态就不错了，居然还能晋升，这世道真TMD奇异。  
浮竹队长似乎认为我的晋升是理所当然的事：“花见你就别谦虚了……咳咳……总队长说……咳咳……你的照片给他留下了深刻的印象……咳咳……还说……咳咳……能这样详实地记录下各位死神、死神代理与巴温特英勇战斗的场景，拔擢你为副队长……咳咳……你当之无愧……咳咳咳咳……”  
什么？我拍的那堆糟糕物居然传到了总队长手里？八千流那丫不是说替我严格保密的吗？  
看穿了我脸上的惊惑，浮竹笑眯眯地从怀里掏出一本《瀞灵庭通信》：“花见，你真的很有才华……咳咳……自己也欣赏一下自己的杰作吧！”  
我怀着复杂的心情双手接过封面印着布片儿布条儿布块儿共鲜血齐飞的草莓君的伪八卦杂志，一溜烟儿跑回了寝室。哆里哆嗦地翻开了这本杂志，我的忐忑不安顿时升级为血脉喷张——话说整个儿瀞灵庭都腐了吗？谁敢告诉我这到底是信息资讯还是耽美梦想啊？谁来解释一下满眼的草莓露（两）点特写是怎么回事？谁再来解释一下配在照片旁边的这些文字又是怎么回事——“少年呼吸紊乱，气喘吁吁，面色酡红”——拜托，就算想写一护和巴温特作战时比较吃力，也犯不上用这种令人误会的字眼儿吧！  
巴温特情报的报道（实际上却是黑崎一护的个人秀）占了整本杂志的百分之八十，所有的照片都选自我上传给草鹿八千流的草莓艳照合集，一护耀眼的橘发和纤细的小蛮腰以及各种不同的表情几乎遍布杂志各个角落，我又仔细看了看封面上的宣传语——“关于巴温特的一切”，可是杂志里的照片上的巴温特大叔大婶不仅出现次数寥寥无几，少数出现的几次也均被无情地打上了马赛克，我甚至疑惑他们是不是应该把马赛克打在草莓所露的（两）点上更为恰当（……）。  
于是，我得出了这样的结论：破天荒地提拔除了偷拍几乎没有任何惊人战绩的我为十三番队副队长的山本老头，绝对是个不折不扣的草莓控！天哪……想起始解了流刃若火并脱掉上衣的山本老爷子那一身能让任何一个顶级健美教练自惭形秽的肌肉，我在打了个寒战之余，也发自肺腑地暗叹道：“老骥伏枥，志在千里啊！”  
我“哗啦哗啦”地翻着纸页，终于把“关于巴温特的一切”（事实上已经成为关于“草莓君的一切”）全部浏览完毕，好不容易进入了下一个专题，我却被大标题下一组照片震撼到了——  
这个专题，报导了十番队执行搜索巴温特任务的全过程。看着一张张照片，我忽然发现了一个严重的问题：瞬现在似乎比他自己想象得还要在乎小白——照片上的瞬仍然顶着一张妖孽得倾倒众生的脸，但是眼神却和从前有了很大的不同。作为一起长大的朋友，我可以说是唯一一个熟悉他从前的表情的人。而照片里，他的眼神是我不曾见过的专注和深沉，像是绛红的晚霞投在海面上脉脉的倒影——他用这样的眼神，仰望着向十番队发布命令的冬狮郎，凝望着疲劳得倚着沙发睡着的冬狮郎，注视着手腕上缠着绷带的冬狮郎。  
有一组画面让我记忆犹新，是小白和操纵着蜘蛛人偶的巴温特古贺战斗时的场景，他静静地站在一旁的屋檐上，好看的眉毛揪心地簇成了一团，搭在斩魄刀上的手指关节因为握得太过用力而突出着；小白的手腕被古贺的蜘蛛刮破，他双眼血红地抽出刀,看向小白的瞳孔在充 血；下一张，卍解的大红莲冰轮丸，寒冰凝结，龙腾九天，巴温特古贺和蜘蛛人偶溃不成军；再下一个画面里，我看到他紧紧地将冬狮郎锁进怀里，鲜红的眼睛就像冬狮郎手腕的伤口滴下的鲜血……  
我合上手里的杂志，莫名的担心让我心绪不宁。瞬对小白的感情毋庸置疑，可是小白到底知不知道瞬这么喜欢他，如果知道的话，小白到底能不能回应他的感情？  
我知道小白当然不会像草莓那么神经大条，所以我才更担心瞬，因为有时候跟太聪明的人打交道，也不是件容易的事。


	23. 番外·雪映霜天冰轮寒

或许因为出生在冬天，他一向是不怕冷的。他总是觉得，血液在下一秒凝结成冰的感觉，会让人随时保持清醒。  
他喜欢下雪的日子，尤其喜欢下雪的夜晚。  
飘着雪的夜空，不再是海底般静谧沉寂的漆黑，而是凄绝壮美的深红。那样的红色，是一种血浓于水的深刻，是一种倾倒众生的妖冶，是一种如影随行的温柔，是一种汪洋恣意的狂放。那样的红色，魅惑而致命，而他却为之着迷。无论遇到多么难过的事，只要安静地仰望一会儿被那样的红色所渲染的天空，他就会很快地平静下来。  
所以，每逢大雪降临的日子，他都要跑到外面去看雪，漫无目的地行走在空荡荡的街道上，在一地棉絮般柔软的洁白上印下一排排深深浅浅的脚印，而雏森桃——和他一起被一位老奶奶收养的女孩子，所以算是他的家人吧——总能沿着这些脚印找到他。  
“小狮郎，快跟我回家吧，在外面呆久了会感冒的哦！”  
雏森的笑容徐徐绽开，舒展而柔软，有着花朵般的姿态。  
雏森……  
不知从何时开始，这个名字不经意闪过脑海时，总会扯起千丝万缕的疼痛，牵一发而动全身。

“住手，雏森！你不是他的对手！这里交给我，快退下！”  
清冷的月辉掠过雏森拔出的斩魄刀，她动作缓慢却无比坚定，盈满泪水的眸子里灼烧着炽烈的仇恨，他怎么也没想到，飞梅的刀刃指向的人，竟然是他自己。  
“雏森……？”  
“我要替蓝染队长报仇！为什么……把队长……我什么都知道了，从队长留给我的信中……”  
她流着泪自说自话，他脑海里一片空白。  
“……企图破坏瀞灵庭，甚至整个尸魂界，而这可憎之人的名字就是——日番谷冬狮郎……”  
她的眼泪沿着秀气的脸庞滑落，他的手在宽松的衣袖下面攥紧拳头。  
“……后面接着写道：‘今晚我要约他去东大圣壁前，一定要阻止他这种企图，如果他不愿意放弃，我也做好与他武力相向的觉悟了。但是，我死了的话，雏森，你就来继承我的遗志，能替我将他打败吗？这是我最后的请求。不是作为五番队的队长，而是以一个男人的身份……来请求你……'”  
“雏……森……”他喃喃地叫着她的名字，除此之外，多说一个字都是一种揪心的折磨。  
可是，她的眼睛除了直截了当的憎恨之外，再也看不见其他任何东西——包括他的震惊、错愕和越是拼命掩饰就越是浓厚的悲伤。  
飞梅挂着凄寒的风声扑面而来，他闪身避开。  
她的斩魄刀分明没有碰到他，然而这锥心的疼痛又是从何而来？  
雏森，你……宁可相信一纸有可能被假冒的书信，也不愿意相信我这个朝夕相处的……家人么？  
现在不是难过的时候，我必须让她冷静下来！  
“笨蛋！你好好想想，说什么自己要是死了，就让你代替他战斗——蓝染会说那样的话吗？我所认识的蓝染——如果是没有胜算的战斗，他宁愿自己一个人面对，也不会懦弱到让部下去白白牺牲！”  
劝阻的话并没起到应有的效果，握着刀的女孩子反而泪流不止。  
“可是……可是……信里就是这样写的！那是……蓝染队长的字！我也……不愿相信的！但是，蓝染队长就是这么说的！”  
他躲闪着雏森胡乱砍来的刀，脚下的步伐和她的刀一样毫无章法。  
“我……我已经不知道该怎么做才好了……小狮郎……”  
她的刀因颤抖而发出呜咽般细碎的哀鸣，他的心因滴血而催生窒息般痉挛的抽痛。  
唯一一次，已经成为十番队队长的他不想纠正这个久违的昵称。  
回忆的翅膀扑棱棱地抖掉时间的灰尘，像放飞的鸽子一样成群结队地盘旋低徊。  
那个原本强烈抵触却屡次抗议无效，最后只得别别扭扭地接受了的称呼……  
那个自己一听就会皱眉，可是雏森怎么也改不了的称呼……  
那个牵涉着每一滴血液的温度的称呼……  
小狮郎……  
雏森哭泣的脸在错杂的光影间斑驳成一片片凋零的花瓣。

他已分不清自己到底是睡是醒：如果是睡，为何还能听到窗外嘈杂的人声？如果是醒，为何眼前浮现出那么多尘封已久的画面？  
光影继续不停地变换着，幻化成更令人心碎的形状。

“你就是传闻中的天才少年——日番谷冬狮郎吗？”  
一只瘦长的手突兀地伸向自己，他抬起头来，看见来人在发白的阳光里勾起的嘴角。  
“你是什么人啊？”  
托着腮的手慢慢地放下，他疑惑地瞪着坐在自己面前的人——  
这家伙，不害怕我吗？  
银色的头发和碧绿的眼眸——或许因为这样外貌特征，身边的人总把他看做异类而躲着他，无论是在以前住过的流魂街，还是现在的真央灵术学院。而他一向不擅长主动和别人沟通，久而久之，身边竟然连个可以交谈的人都没有。同班同学只有在每次考试发榜的时候才会格外关注他，无论面对多么刁钻的试题和多么艰巨的实战任务，他总是无一例外地排在榜首。  
少见的容貌，冷淡的性格，优异的成绩，不知不觉间，他成为真央的一个传说：天才少年日番谷冬狮郎，冰一样冷漠而神秘的少年，喜欢独来独往。  
但没有人知道，他不是喜欢独来独往，而是不得不独来独往——没有人敢和他说话，他也怯于向他人开口。  
说不寂寞，是假的。  
每到下课的时候，他习惯托着腮望向窗外，听着玩耍的同学们吵吵闹闹的声音，看着他们蹦蹦跳跳的身影，百无聊赖地等待着下一节课的上课铃响起。  
他从来没奢望会有人来打破自己的孤独无聊。所以，当那个名叫草冠宗次郎的青年微笑着向他伸出手时，他内心深处，其实是充满感激与感动的。  
他们就这样自然而然地成为了最好的朋友。

“我一定要成为死神，为尸魂界贡献我的生命！”  
草冠在说这句话的时候，眼神和语气都是他不曾见过的坚决——那是一种觉悟般神圣而庄严的执着。  
“诶……是吗？我倒是……”  
我倒是觉得无所谓啊。梦想也好，追求也罢，人在年轻气盛时总是格外青睐这些虚无缥缈的字眼儿，但仔细想一想，除了屈服于残酷的现实，你其实什么都做不了，什么都改变不了……但是看着草冠信誓旦旦的表情，他又不忍再说出这些话。有理想是件好事，再平凡的生活也会因为这唯一的精神支柱而绽烁出不平凡的光辉来。他甚至很羡慕草冠，像草冠这样目标明确的人，可以活得很简单，很开心；而他，不管考过多少次第一名，还是会觉得茫然。  
生命太过冗长琐碎，他无法预见未来，也不能留住过往，只能随波逐流。  
想着想着，情不自禁地苦笑起来。这种想法，简直像个垂暮的老人一样。  
“干嘛露出这样的表情啊？”草冠的手轻轻拍在他的肩膀上，“打起精神来，以你的实力，成为护庭十三队的队长都不是问题！”  
护庭十三队的队长么？自己其实连死神都不想当的……  
“前边好像又张榜了……啊，是我们上次测验的成绩！我去看看，一会儿再来找你！”  
草冠忽然撂下这句话，匆匆跑进远处的人群里。  
草冠这家伙，一直都很关心考试成绩呢。  
他慢慢地朝看榜的人群走近，隐约看见榜首的位置依然是自己的名字，而第二名是草冠。  
“你真厉害啊，冬狮郎！”老远就听见草冠兴奋的喊声。他不由得停住脚步。草冠从人群里挤出来，脸上挂着钦佩的笑容，“果然是天才啊！”  
这并不算是夸大其词的称赞，或许对于草冠来说，这只不过是在陈述一个事实而已。可是他却感到非常开心，毕竟从来没有人对他说过这样的话。一不留神，淡淡地笑容沿着勾起的嘴角一直蜿蜒到展开的眉梢——  
“……和那无关。”  
草冠像是发现什么了不起的事似的大叫起来：“冬狮郎，你应该多笑一点，你笑起来的样子很好看啊！”  
从那以后，他脸上的笑容就真的多了起来。

午后，阳光明朗，风轻云淡。  
“一——二——三——开始！”带队的老师一声令下，他和草冠迅速地抽出各自的刀。  
第一次室外实战模拟，作为历次考试的班级前两名，他们被编在第一组，为全班同学做示范。  
互相看了一眼，两个人默契地飞身跃进演武场内。  
由灵子构成的虚拟敌人纷至沓来。场外观摩的同学们心悬一线。虽然老师向大家保证过，所有的敌人都是假的，不会伤到他们，然而当学生们亲眼目睹实战环境之后，没有人敢说自己一点都不害怕。  
他却是一副从容到悠闲的神色，灵活地一翻手腕，轻松地开辟出一条畅通无阻的道路。  
场外传来学生们的欢呼声。  
他身后的草冠也不示弱：“君临者！血肉的面具、万象、振翅高飞……”  
“太慢了。”他挑了挑眉，嘴角轻扬，直接省去繁冗的吟唱：“破道之三十三——苍火坠！”  
爆裂攒动的火球如破除了冰雪封印的火山口，灼人热流喷薄而出。  
草冠心悦诚服地停止了吟唱，因为他深知，就算是全部吟唱完毕，也不一定比得上冬狮郎舍弃吟唱的鬼道的力量，这就是他们之间可怕的差距。不过——  
“下次，我绝对不会输给你！”  
两把刀恰似翻江倒海的蛟龙，迎面的敌人仿佛摧枯拉朽。  
观摩的学生们几乎看呆了：太精彩了！这真的是还未毕业的学生第一次参加接近死神任务难度的模拟实战吗？快似闪电的瞬步，干净利落的白打，变化多端的鬼道，精湛绝伦的剑道……  
刀随人转，人随刀舞，寒光凛凛人如燕，衣袂飘飘刃如虹。  
他一刀将最后的敌人拦腰斩断，一个瞬步跃上湛蓝的天空。  
草冠追随着他的步伐。  
明显不同于地面的寒意扑面袭来，地面的轮廓在不断攀升的高度中渐渐淡去。翱翔于高空的畅快与自由，与浮云飞鸟为伴的惬意与悠然，俯瞰芸芸众生的豁达与感慨，好多好多连自己都未曾察觉的情绪复苏过来，在汹涌的气流擦身而过的同时，一起在耳边发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣声。  
心神均沉醉在长空的壮美里，隐约听见身旁草冠像是自言自语般地问道：  
“冬狮郎，我们一直都会是朋友吧？”  
他转过头，对草冠眯起眼睛，澄澈的瞳孔里溢出的笑意像是御风而舞的蒲公英：“啊，当然。”

一望无垠的冰原。视野里唯余萧索的洁白。  
他喜欢这片千年不化的冰雪所散发出的气息——那种让人心脏蓦然收紧，甚至停止跳动的气息。  
在死亡般的阒寂中，一切不属于这里的响动都如雷鸣般让人心惊。自己缓慢的呼吸声，有力的心跳声，脚踩过厚厚积雪时的响声，全部被放大几倍甚至几十倍，和呼啸而过的狂风一起，回旋在这片荒凉的原野上。  
他猛停下前行的脚步。  
敏锐的直觉告诉他：似乎有什么不寻常的东西就要出现了。  
寒风由呜呜咽咽的鸣叫转为歇斯底里哀号，身边的积雪和冰碴被一股强劲的气旋卷起，霎那间白烟四起，雪雾弥漫，一条通体晶莹的冰龙从天而降，翕动的羽翼折射出钻石般璨若星辰的光芒。  
“吾名为冰轮丸。小鬼，你想要我的力量吗？”  
冰龙的口一开一合，白色的胡须随之轻颤着，苍老而沙哑的声音隆隆作响，撼动脚下的地面。  
他挺直因不堪严寒而蜷缩的身躯，向冰龙伸出冻僵的右手——  
“是的，听从我的命令吧，冰轮丸！”  
冰龙若有所思的目光扫过他的脸庞，继而冰蓝色的强光吞没了它的身体。与此同时，灵动的寒流蜻蜓点水般触过他的指尖，他下意识地一抓，一把细长的刀凭空出现在手里。  
细致而典雅的花纹，锐利而流畅的刀锋，寒意萦绕着手掌，冰冷侵袭着肌肤，这就是端坐于霜天之巨龙的化身——冰轮丸！

“冬狮郎，真是太巧了！”  
当他把手中的刀展示给草冠看的时候，草冠的脸上绽开一个喜出望外的笑容。  
“我太高兴了！我们竟然拥有了相同的力量！”  
草冠说着，从腰间抽出刚刚得到的斩魄刀。他不由得瞪大了眼睛，草冠手中的刀散发着如此熟悉的寒气，那不是……冰轮丸？！  
“草冠，为什么……？”  
他的话还没问完，一群突然闪现的黑衣人就将他们团团围住，带队的头领站出来：“日番谷冬狮郎，草冠宗次郎，请随我们到中央四十六室走一趟。”

中央四十六室，尸魂界最高审判机关和裁决机关，其所作决定，即使是护庭十三队队长级人物也不能违抗。  
步入光线幽暗的审判大厅内，不祥的预感陡生。  
……  
“现在宣布四十六室的决定：自古以来，尸魂界绝不允许两个死神拥有同一把斩魄刀，因此你们二人必须进行决斗，决出冰轮丸真正的主人。”  
坐在正中央石椅的男人，机械地陈述着关系到他们生死存亡的决策，波澜不惊的语气带着不关己的冷漠。  
他只觉得全身的血液激昂地翻搅着直涌向头部，“决斗”两个字声如洪钟，震得他耳膜发烫，他已无法思考任何东西。  
“您的意思是……让我们两人……自相残杀吗？”  
四十六室的成员们居高临下地望着他们，就像高高在上的神明，不屑一顾地俯视着渺小的人类。他们没有直接回答他的问题，但问题的答案似乎已经不言而喻了。  
“正统的资质。”  
“恰如其分的能力。”  
“冰轮丸拥有十分强大的力量，你们应该引以为荣。”  
什么是正统的资质？什么又是恰如其分的能力？想要得到强大的力量的代价，就是让我们兵戎相见，拼个你死我活吗？如果是这样，我才不要这荒唐到可笑的荣誉！  
“我拒绝！让我和草冠决斗的话，那我宁愿放弃冰轮丸！”  
然而——  
“不行。”  
“我们不能认同。我们绝不允许。”  
他仰起头，审判者们的脸孔在晦暗的光线里扭转成光怪陆离的形状。窒息的感觉攫住他的心脏，他的手不自觉地握紧。  
“我们为什么不能持有相同的斩魄刀？”  
质疑的呼喊回荡在大得过分的房间内，此起彼伏的回音弱化了原本理直气壮的语气。  
他听不见自己的声音，他的耳朵被诅咒般的命令填满——  
“这就是规定。”  
不！  
“是从古至今的定则。”  
我不想和草冠动手！  
“不能违抗。”  
他是我唯一的朋友啊！  
“不容怀疑。”  
不要再逼我了！  
“决斗……”  
“决斗……”  
“决斗吧！”

阴霾的下午，朔风刺骨，愁云惨淡。  
“拔刀吧，日番谷。”  
“草冠……我……”  
对方显然并不想听他说话，草冠缓慢而坚决地抽出另一把冰轮丸。  
“日番谷，我……我无论如何也想得到冰轮丸……我、我想成为死神！我……”  
草冠不敢直视他的眼睛，握着刀的手不住地颤抖。  
“我知道，草冠……”  
但草冠粗暴地打断了他的话——  
“你知道什么？不，你什么都不知道！你天生就拥有强大的灵力，我无论怎么刻苦也无法达到与你相同的水平！只要有你在，我永远都是第二名！我……我……”  
草冠将手中的冰轮丸猛然直刺向他的胸口，躲闪的目光里混合着憎恶和愧疚。  
“草……”  
“住口！”  
“我不想跟你打！”  
“我说住口！”  
“喂，我们……”  
“你闭嘴！！！”  
他左躲右闪，草冠步步相逼。  
“我再说一次，拔刀吧，日番谷！”  
“我不要……”  
“那就别怪我杀了你！”  
草冠的双目因充血而变得赤红如火，手里的刀已经封锁了他每一步的退路。  
他难以置信地看着浑身上下不断散发着杀气的草冠。  
无法相信，眼前这个人是自己最寂寞的时候陪伴在身边的挚友；无法相信，他们一起学习，彼此鼓励过的那段日子都是虚假的谎言；无法相信，一直像兄弟一样照顾他的草冠，此刻竟会不留情面地痛下杀手。  
为什么人与人之间的感情可以如此淡薄？  
“冰轮丸是我的！日番谷——”  
另一把冰轮丸的刀尖贴近胸口，寒冷从肌肤一直渗透到骨髓。  
他听到自己的心脏凝结冰的声音。  
草冠宗次郎，难道你真的从来都没把我当成过朋友？  
既然这样，我又何苦自作多情——  
“端坐于霜天吧，冰轮丸！”  
他飞快地拔出刀，挡下草冠的进攻，同时，用悲愤而颤抖的声音，念出冰轮丸的解放语。  
风起云涌山河动，天崩地裂冰龙腾。  
草冠根本看不清冬狮郎何时抽出的刀，又在何时挡开了攻击，只来得及听见他微微发颤的声音。到底发生了什么，来不及思索，来不及反应，眼前的一切在几秒钟之内发生翻天覆地的逆转，思维被跳跃的画面远远地落在后面。  
冰霜像蔓生植物一样，沿着草冠的脚一直蔓延到头顶。  
看着被冻住的草冠，他没有乘胜追击，而是沉默地放低了手中的刀。  
草冠身上的冰碎成无数片剔透的冰碴。  
能明显地感觉到草冠眼里的杀气削弱了大半，因充血而浑浊的瞳孔也恢复了往常的清亮。他注视着草冠的眼睛，草冠也目不转睛地看着他。  
“日番谷……”  
草冠喃喃地叫着他，而后干涩的喉咙里再也发不出任何声音。  
但他还是看懂了草冠的口型——“冬狮郎，对不起”。  
无法判断，此刻涌向胸口的激流到底是夹杂着难过的欣慰，还是混淆了喜悦的悲伤。  
“草冠……”  
不要道歉，这不是你的错。  
谢谢你，还愿意和我做朋友……  
身后突然传来整齐到可怕的拔刀的声音。  
他回过头，看见那群把他们带到中央四十六室的黑衣人。  
“喂……”他惊慌失措地喊了一声，提着刀的黑衣人纷纷与他擦肩而过，头也不回地直奔草冠。  
草冠握紧手里的冰轮丸：“你们……究竟是什么人……要干什么？”  
“冰轮丸的主人已经确定为日番谷冬狮郎。”  
黑衣人的首领逼近了一步。  
“可是还没有分出胜负……冰轮丸……”草冠的眼神闪过一丝苦楚，“冰轮丸是属于我的！”  
“这是四十六室的决定。”  
“等等……”  
十余把利刃同时贯穿草冠的身体，当所有的刀抽出来的刹那，四溅的血液恰如绽放的烟花。  
“草冠——！”凄烈的殷红灼疼了他的双眼，他想要冲过去，可是几个黑衣人死死地抓住他的胳膊。  
“为什么我就……必须死呢？”草冠的身躯已经开始摇摇欲坠。  
“放开我！你们放开我！”他疯了一样拼命地挣扎着，束缚着他的手却丝毫没有放松。  
黑衣人的首领似乎发出一声不屑的嗤笑，并再次抽出刀，而后一个瞬步消失得无影无踪。下一秒，尖锐的刀刃精准地洞穿了草冠的咽喉。  
“我……是为了……尸魂界……”  
言未尽，血已涸。  
另一把冰轮丸像散落的羽毛一样化作缤纷的光之碎片。  
“草冠——！！！”  
他嘶哑的呼喊声划破浩渺的云霄。

“队长——日番谷队长！”  
半梦半醒之际，耳听得似乎有人在呼唤着自己。温热的气息轻擦过他的耳畔，低沉而温柔的声音，一种恍如隔世的错觉瞬间迷乱了心智。  
“……”  
冬狮郎一下子从沙发上坐起来，盖在身上的毯子倏然滑下，堆落到地面上。  
怔怔地看着那方薄毯好一会儿，思维才开始正常地运转起来。  
他侧过头，看见瞬半跪在沙发边，担忧的神情使那双暗红色的眼眸越发深邃。  
“做噩梦了吧。”  
他诧异地发现瞬的语气不是疑问的，而是肯定的，虽然确实这是无可非议事实，但此刻，他并不想承认——  
“没有……”  
“……”瞬红色的瞳孔仿佛被淡墨反复渲染过的朱砂，显出的朦胧的层次来，“队长，你哭了。”  
“你说什——”  
他的话被瞬的动作打断，修长的手指掠过他的脸颊。凸起的骨节带来的细微摩擦，以及那令人莫名心安的温度，统统残留在被触碰过的皮肤上。  
一片明显的水痕在瞬漂亮的手指上莹莹闪亮。  
这才发觉眼角的酸涩与湿润，他有些窘迫地抬手狠狠蹭了蹭眼睛。  
瞬静静地看着他。  
他忽然发现，瞬瞳孔的颜色，像极了飘着雪的夜空。  
“日番谷队长……如果你想一个人静一静的话，我马上就出去。”  
瞬轻轻地叹了口气，拾起掉在地上的毯子搭在沙发上，随后慢慢地站直了身体。  
“紫堂——”  
他不明白自己为什么要叫住那个人，也不明白自己为什么没能掩饰住尾音的颤抖，看着瞬满脸惊讶的表情，他竟不知该说些什么才好。他的目光从瞬的脸上移开，瞥到悬在墙上的冰轮丸——  
“下午……陪我去十番队西北向的树林里练刀吧。”  
“是，队长。”  
瞬退了出去。  
他望着休息室的门发呆。

红叶翩飞，秋风萧瑟。  
刀与刀清脆的撞击声响彻树林的上空。  
作为十番队的三席，瞬是名副其实的——他的刀是历届三席中最快的。但是，毕竟是个刚毕业的学生，实战经验不足是致命的缺陷。比如，像这样的破绽——  
冰轮丸在地面上划过一道优美的弧线，带起一地红叶如燕尾蝶般蹁跹起舞，巧妙地绕过封锁与防御，直逼对手的咽喉。  
“你输了。”他说。  
瞬的目光落在抵着脖子的刀刃上，很久都没有说话。  
“紫堂，你在想什么？”  
他放下冰轮丸，不解地望向那双藏在阴影里的红眸。  
瞬收起刀，眼神恢复了往日的神采。  
“我在想，队长真的很厉害——果然是个天才啊。”  
他愣了一下。  
这是……多么耳熟的句子——  
“你真厉害啊，冬狮郎！果然是天才啊！”  
时光荏苒，不同的人却在说着相同的话。只不过，一个带着艳羡的口吻，一个怀着钦佩的慨叹。  
太多太多的思绪缠绕在一起，太多太多的画面交织在一起，太多太多的感慨集结在一起。  
他抬起头，望向瞬的眼睛，透过那双眼睛，他看到点缀着落雪的夜空——久违的凄红的夜空，能够包容所有烦恼和伤痛的夜空。  
于是，他在心里对自己说：没关系，一切都会好起来的，一定。  
所有的情愫汇成一个淡淡的微笑，在自己都没注意到的情况下爬上嘴角——  
“什么天才不天才的……和那无关。”

闲暇的日子总是一转眼就过去了——  
巴温特侵入尸魂界，十番队承担起搜查任务。  
不过这样也好，一旦忙碌起来，就没有时间沉浸在回忆里了。

那一天，在瀞灵庭西区遭遇那个名叫古贺的巴温特时，他才意识到，松本从现世发回来的那些报告并非危言耸听。  
巴温特的可怕不仅在于其不亚于队长级的实力，还在于他们强大的恢复能力。而且，他们还有一个比斩魄刀更难对付的人偶。古贺的人偶是一只凶猛的人形蜘蛛。  
一不留神，蜘蛛坚硬的腿割破他的手腕，尖锐的痛楚让他忍不住蹙了蹙眉。  
“队长——！！！”  
熟悉的声音从房檐上传来，循声望去，只见瞬抽出斩魄刀，双眼被陡生的杀意染成骇人的猩红。  
“不要过来，紫堂！”  
瞬的眼神让他暗自心惊，他甚至怀疑自己是不是看错了，那双总是柔和而谦逊的眼睛，怎么会释放出如此凌厉而肃杀的气息？  
算了，不要想太多，当务之急是逆转战局。既然自己的部下在观战，那么无论如何也不能输！  
“卍解，大红莲冰轮丸！”  
翻滚的阴云歼灭每一寸漏下阳光的蓝天，咆哮的朔风撵走每一丝温热的气流。盈动的，是冰蓝色的翅膀；缭绕的，是盘旋而上的寒气；闪耀的，是明晃晃的刀锋。  
……  
古贺和他的人偶被埋在倒塌的冰柱之下。  
他将冰轮丸收回鞘内，转身。  
“紫——”  
一双大手绕过他的肩膀，环住他的背，思路凝滞在这一秒钟。而下一秒，他已被拉进一个温暖的怀抱里。  
“队长……”  
瞬的声音是他从来没有听过的喑哑低沉，抱着他的手越收越紧。  
他听见自己的发丝擦过瞬胸前的衣料时发出的细小声音。  
“紫堂，我不要紧，你别担心。”  
“嗯……”  
感觉到压着脊背的力道稍稍松弛了一些，他慢慢仰起被迫贴在瞬的胸口上的头。  
该如何形容瞬此时的眼神呢？  
比苍穹更广袤，比旷野更辽远，比孤鹏更寥寂，比松柏更长久，不动声色，却触目惊心。这眼神到底喻示着什么？不似雏森对待家人般的关心，不似草冠对待朋友般的真挚，也不单纯的是一个部下对上司的担忧。他无法理解瞬的眼神在向自己传达着什么样的讯息，更无法理解自己的心跳为何在这样的眼神里紊乱了节奏。  
瞬松开抱着他的手，环绕着身体的暖意也随之远去。他拼命否认自己贪恋着紫堂身上的温度，他告诉自己这只不过是因为天气转凉的原因。但他比谁都清楚，这不过是自欺欺人：他喜欢冰冷远胜过燥热，喜欢寒冬远胜过仲夏。  
回十番队的路上，他心不在焉。他试着理清思路，却陷入更彻底的混乱中——  
他想起整齐地堆叠在办公桌上的文件，他想起杯子里温度适中的花茶，他想起盖在自己身上的薄毯……  
瞬所做的一切，已经不能简单地用刻意讨好自己来解释——没有人可以刻意得这么长久，更没有人可以刻意得如此自然细致。而且，很多关于瞬的事都是松本告诉自己的，紫堂本人却从来没对自己提过。  
不是为了功利，不是为了虚荣，那是为了什么？  
人不可能无条件地对另一个人好。  
除非……  
除非，那个人喜欢上对方了。  
喜欢？！  
当这个词突如其来地闪进他意识里的时候，他的脚步猛地停住。  
“怎么了，队长？”身边的瞬也停下来。  
“没什么……”接触到瞬询问的目光，他心慌地移开视线，“继续走吧。”  
怎么会突然产生这样荒唐的想法？  
我是上司，他是部下，如此而已，如此而已……  
不，不对！  
潜意识里有个声音在叫嚣着——  
你明明知道他喜欢你，你早就察觉了，为什么装作不知道？  
——我没有装作不知道！  
你不肯回应他的感情，难道不是装作不知道吗？  
——回应……我要怎么回应？我能怎么回应？  
至少给他一个明确的答复。  
——答复？  
接受他的感情，或者，回绝他。  
——接受……不，这不可能，我们……我们……不可能在一起的。我们怎么可能在一起呢……  
那就明确地告诉他，让他早点死心。  
——……  
你开不了口吗？你不忍心吗？其实你一直都在害怕，你怕你拒绝他以后，你们就不能再用从前那种所谓“上司下属”的模式相处了。你不想让他离开你，却不愿接受他的感情；你希望他继续关心着你，却不肯对他敞开心扉；你对什么事都了如指掌，却惟独不明白自己的心意……  
——够了……  
你其实……  
——够了！  
我和他，除了上司和部下以外，什么都不是！  
什么都……不是……

他抱着膝盖坐在床上，看着流淌在被子上的月光，窗外回荡着秋风悄然走过的脚步声。  
既然睡不着，就出去走走吧。想到这里，他披上羽织，轻轻推开卧室的门。  
漫无目的地走在十番队的演武场上，脚下是被霜和月色染成银色的枯草，身边是侵蚀着体温的寒风。  
很冷。  
他下意识地裹紧羽织。  
瀞灵庭的秋天何时变得如此寒冷？  
也许，今年的天气并不冷过往年，只是因为他渐渐习惯了温暖，所以才会对寒冷如此敏感？  
温暖……吗？  
攒紧的眉沿着纤细的眉骨舒展开来，却定格成一个难过的角度。  
这时，远处似乎飘来隐隐的歌声。  
这个声音……  
脚，自作主张地把他带向歌声传来的方向——十番队西北向的树林。

他的脚步停在树林的边缘。  
紫堂瞬倚坐在一棵大树的枯枝上，淡淡的亚麻色长发披散开来，像是浅金的流苏，在习习的晚风里荡出袅袅的弧度；狭长的眼睛半阖着，睫羽低垂，瞳孔的流光仿佛若隐若现的霓虹；刀削般棱角锐利的侧脸上跳动着随风摇晃的树影。  
月光盈动，全身笼罩在银色光晕里的紫堂，恍惚得宛若海市蜃楼，虚幻得恰似浮光掠影。  
于是，他屏住呼吸，安静地谛听。  
瞬的歌声静静地回荡在树林的上空，像是点亮了暗夜的流星——  
大丈夫、いつも （没关系，别担心）  
ちゃんと笑ってるよ （我一直都在努力地微笑）  
でも誰といても （可是无论和谁在一起）  
何か足りない （总会觉得少了什么东西）  
今あなたがここに来るわけないのに （那是因为现在你不在这里）  
開けた窓から見えた満月 （透过敞开的窗户，望着那轮满月）  
鈴虫の声が寂しさ誘うから （铃虫的声音勾起深藏的寂寞）  
抑えた気持ち （苦苦压抑的情感）  
また騒ぎ出す （陷入激越的躁动）  
あなたに会いたくて、苦しくなる夜は （想看见你而愈发苦痛的深夜）  
張り裂けそうだよ （胸口被悲伤撕裂）  
誰か思うって、こんな気持ちなんだ （原来思念着一个人,就是这样的感觉）  
傍にいて欲しい （多么希望你可以陪在我的身边）  
……

他几次想转身离开，因为那凄美的旋律、苍凉的歌声无不让强烈的负罪感瘟疫般迅速蔓延。可是，他生怕自己一旦离开，眼前这个山岚雾霭般的身影就会幻化成光，永远消失在深重的漆黑里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发现自己以前的文颇有印度片风范，一言不合就唱上了【


	24. Chapter 24

巴温特事件结束后，一护等人便返回现世。就在他们离开尸魂界不久，技术开发局送来一份调查报告：现世出现不寻常的灵压波动，疑似与蓝染的阴谋有关。尸魂界立即作出反应，总队长山本元柳斋重国命令十三番队负责调查此事。队长浮竹十四郎派遣副队长花见澟作为先行官，即刻启程，前往现世。  
======================我是第三人称转第一人称的分隔线========================  
“早上好，黑崎君！”穿着义骸的我跨进一护的班级，在一群女孩子爱慕的眼神的注视下，朝坐在椅子上发呆的草莓君打招呼。  
“澟？！你怎么来了？”草莓吃惊地瞪大眼睛——这也难怪，我们昨天下午刚刚道别，今天早上就又见面了，我怀疑草莓已经对我的脸产生视觉疲劳了。  
“唉，一言难尽哪，你还是不要问了……”我心情复杂地叹了口气。虽然浮竹队长明确地告诉我，这次来现世是为了调查未知灵压波动，但是临走之前，三席虎彻清音鬼鬼祟祟地拉住我——“花见副队长，草鹿八千流会长让我转告你——黑崎君的写真和视频剪辑就全靠你了，在现世好好加油吧！”——所以我一直在质疑：我这次被派到现世来，到底是该留意异常的灵压波动，还是该多拍几张尺度更大的草莓艳照。  
“你们尸魂界的人怎么都神神秘秘的……”草莓不满地小声抱怨道。  
我耸耸肩，坐在草莓旁边的座位上，隐秘地并排布好各种拍摄设备和传输设备。开启针孔摄像机的那一刻，我由衷地觉得我都快成FBI了。  
一切准备停当之后，距上课还有一段时间，浪费时间不好，所以我从书包里摸出一本露女王新出版的白一同人本（《今夜，你在我身下溶化——白一，高H，R18》），争分夺秒地看起来。  
上课铃悠悠响起，班主任走进来。  
“今天，要给大家介绍一位转校生。”  
我把同人本扣在桌上，抬起头来——太激动了，我知道班主任要介绍的这位转校生，正是原五番队队长，现在破面军团中的一员——拥有一口萌杀无数少女的美牙的……平子真子大人！  
班主任推开教室门，然而门口并没有出现平子真子的身影。  
“咦？转校生跑到哪里去了？”  
这时，一护腰间的死神代理证开始发出耀眼的强光，我感应到一股不祥的压迫感——没错，是虚。不过根据灵压判断，此虚乃炮灰一族，根本没什么打头。  
所以当一护紧张兮兮地“腾”一下站起来的时候，我一把将他摁回座位上：“黑崎君，我去吧，你在这里好好上课。”  
“喂，你小心点……”草莓用怜悯担忧的眼神盯着我，仿佛注视着一位不久于人世的病人。  
我被他看得浑身发毛：“难道我这就这么不可信？好歹我也是十三番队的副队长啊！”  
“呃……”草莓的眼神越发悲天悯人，越发闪烁着母性的光辉，“可是，你总是一副睡眠不足的样子，脸色又白得这么吓人。”  
“……”鉴于正常男生和腐女之间相隔的思维鸿沟，我决定中断我们的对话。睡眠不足、皮肤苍白——这分明是一种罕见的萌点，切，真不懂得审美！  
我将soul candy丢进嘴里，以灵体的形态翻窗而去。

我本打算玩个始解过过瘾，可是那只龙套虚太不禁打，我只是象征性地砍了丫一刀，丫就没了（……）。唉唉，我有点扫兴地扛着刀往回走。  
快要走到教室的时候，我看见我的义骸蹲在教室门口，脸上挂着两条弯弯曲曲的海带泪，手里拿着根荧光笔不停地往地上画圈圈。  
“花见大人~T_T~”soul candy透过义骸泪汪汪地看向我，我被和自己一模一样的脸上那弱气到软趴趴的表情雷得外焦里嫩，“我被一个牙齿很奇怪的人欺负了……”  
“牙齿很奇怪……”  
“是呀是呀！”soul candy义愤填膺地捏起了拳头，“您走之后不久，那个转校生就来了。他有着一口虽然整齐洁白却怎么看怎么别扭的牙齿。老师让他自我介绍，他就在黑板上反写自己的名字，还说什么‘扁平的平，小野妹子的子，真性包皮的真，辣味明太子的子’……后来老师要给他安排座位，他根本不理老师，而是直接朝我走过来。我正纳闷的时候，他就一边说‘我就坐这里了’，一边揪着我的领子把我扔到门外。T_T摔得我好疼啊……花见大人，您要为我做主……咦？！”  
我用胳膊肘撞向义骸的胸口，喋喋不休地吐着苦水的soul candy从义骸的嘴里飞了出来，我将其塞进口袋，然后自己钻回义骸里。  
啊啊啊，我居然错过了平子真子大人的出场！这是何等的失态呀！！！  
我赶紧从后门溜进教室，找了个空座位坐好。  
而原来的座位上，坐着一个梳着香菇头的身影，如果那发色不是黄色，我几乎以为那人就是《棋魂》里的塔矢亮了。  
伪塔矢亮很不安分地摆弄着我遗留在桌子上的文具——不好，要是他发觉我安装在各种文具上的偷拍装置可怎么办？！  
好在真子大人只是转了转我的自动铅笔，就将它放回原处。  
我长吁一口气。可是，还没等悬着的心落回肚子里，平子真子一把抄起我扣放在书桌上的一本书，径直举到身旁的一护眼前，低声问道：“黑崎君，老师讲到哪里了？我刚才溜号了……”  
“哦，老师刚刚讲到——”  
一护的目光扫到书上，脸色由白转红由红转青由青转紫，最后呈现出彩虹般的梦幻的色彩，沉默两秒，随即拍案而起——  
“滚！！！你这变态！！！”  
平子真子呆若木鸡，他怎么也没想到自己的搭讪计划竟然被粉碎得这么彻底，更没想到传说中名噪尸魂界的弱受诱受万年受黑崎一护居然如此的……绝情？他难以置信地看看手里的书，他保持着呆若木鸡的表情，在透过窗子的阳光里石化成一块大理石雕像。  
石化的不仅仅是他，坐在最后一排的我也跟着一起石化了：他拿给一护看的书，就是我刚才看了一半的白一同人本！  
那本书包着白色的书皮，乍看上去和国语教材的尺寸分毫不差，可是一翻开书，从头到尾都是花样百出得令人目不暇接的H！。平子真子给一护看的那一页——刚好是一个69位的特写。  
都怪我刚才走得太过匆忙，忘记将书藏好，才酿成如此大祸……真子大人，我对不起你啊！！！  
“黑崎同学……那个……”好不容易解除石化状态的平子真子忙不迭地解释着，“这书不是我的……我来的时候它就扣在桌子上了……”  
“死宅男，我叫你快滚！！！”暴怒的草莓完全听不进去他的辩白。  
最后，还是班主任大人出面解决了争端——  
“黑崎，平子——要吵架就给我出去吵！”  
我一面为平子真子默哀，一面又庆幸他成了我的替罪羊。

放学后，我打着借宿的旗号，名正言顺地和草莓一起回家。途中，我居心叵测地问一护：“你为什么和平子真子吵架？”  
一护的脸“唰”的一下红得气壮山河：“他、他、他居然拿着成人漫画问我‘老师讲到哪里了’，太、太、太可恶了……”  
我的腿当时就软了——成人漫画？草莓君啊，你不会把同人本里的自己当成女生了吧……还是说，你把披散着头发的大白当成女生了？  
一进黑崎家大门，一护老爹泪眼婆娑地来了一句“儿子你魅力太大了，居然连男孩子都钓到手了！真不愧是我和你妈咪的好儿子”，这让我对其黑崎家家风的开放程度有了一个更加全面系统的认识。  
习惯了黑崎一心耍白痴的伎俩，一护冷静地无视外加鄙视了他老爹，直接带着我进了他的房间，把他老爹声嘶力竭的呐喊（“儿子，一定一定一定要做攻啊”）“砰”的一声关在门外。  
“我——不——要——这样的日子我过不下去了！我要出去鬼混！”一进屋，布偶魂就像膏药一样粘住一护的脚踝，并狠狠地蹭起来，然后它看向我，“为什么是你？为什么不是姐姐？我想念姐姐平平的——”  
魂的话还没说完，一护腰间的死神代理证忽然又亮了起来，一护拎起魂，将义魂丸从布偶的嘴里掏了出来，丢进自己的口中。  
“真没办法，你就先进入我的身体里吧，在我回来之前，身体就交给你了！”  
魂傻了眼，我也傻了眼。  
一护啊，你怎么总是在毫无自知的情况下，说出如此让人浮想联翩的话来？难道这也是天生总受属性的体现？  
“怎么了，我说了什么奇怪的话么？”一护露出无辜纯良的表情。  
“没……”我急忙吞下soul candy，“我们走吧。”  
“嗯。”一护轻轻踩了一下窗台，瞬步飞走。  
见草莓走远了，我急忙回头吩咐soul candy：“你乖乖地帮我把上午拍的视频和照片整理好，传回尸魂界。”  
“是，花见大人！”soul candy应道。

这次出现的虚又是龙套，草莓手起菜刀落，龙套被秒杀。  
“走吧。”一护说。  
我站着没动，因为此时此刻，他的身后悬浮着一个幽灵般的黑影——  
“黑崎君，小心背后。”  
一护麻利地抽出刀，挡下黑影的偷袭。  
看到偷袭者的正脸，草莓的脸色再次陷入由白转红由红转青由青转紫……的恶性循环中：“啊，你、你、你不是……死宅男……平子？”  
“把‘死宅男’去掉，换成‘帅气的’，谢谢。”平子真子笑容可掬地瞅着他。  
“我才不管你帅气不帅气！”可惜一护已经在潜意识里将其定位为“变态，死宅男”，他可没有心情慢悠悠地听平子真子说话，而是举着刀就砍。  
“那就没办法了……事实胜于雄辩，那我就让你看看我帅气的造型吧！”平子真子说着，用左手遮住了脸。  
蓝色的灵子汇聚在他的手边，一张白色的面具出现在他的手里——那是虚的面具。  
“虚的假面……”一护放低了手里的刀，瞳孔倏地放大。  
“对呀，虚的假面，加上斩魄刀——是不是很有创意很帅气？”平子真子得意洋洋地露出一口亮晶晶的大白牙，“我是从死神界踏入虚之领域的人，我是假面军团的一员——你的同类哦，让我们好好相处吧！”  
“同类……”  
一护重复着这两个字，拿着斩月的手在微微颤抖。  
我预感不妙，因为一护的脸色，比曾经在动画里见过的还要难看。他的脸上，是一种混杂着震惊与惶恐的表情。


	25. Chapter 25

我知道一护在害怕什么，但我必须佯作不知。  
说实话，我倒是很期待一护体内那只虚——白崎的出现，但一护似乎非常抵触他。我们一起回家之后，一护再没有说过一句话。  
晚饭时间，不管黑崎一心怎么折腾，一护没有一点要反抗的意思，任他老爸又掐又踹地在他身上胡闹。  
“爸爸，你在做什么呀！”一护的妹妹游子看不下去了，哥哥，不要紧吧？”  
一心也发觉一护不对劲了：“怎么了，一护？这么没精神？”  
一护心不在焉地用筷子挑着碗里的菜，一言不发。  
饭桌上的气场变得空前压抑。  
经过长时间的沉默，黑崎一心铁青着一张脸，缓慢地从座位上站起，带着一股莫名的压迫感，一步一步朝我走来。  
“你……不会……把我儿子……给……吃了吧？”  
“哈？”我被这惊悚的问题震撼得魂飞天外，“您……说什么？”  
一心一把揪住我的衣领，愣是将我拽了起来：“一定是这样，不要装傻！像你这种顶着一张好人脸的家伙其实最阴险！都是你的错，你把我儿子吃了，他受到了严重的打击，所以才会这样消沉！”  
我立刻对一护老爹诡异的思维和歪曲的逻辑感到顶礼膜拜。  
“我吃饱了。”一护忽然撂下碗筷，转身离席。

我推开一护的房门时，他正趴在床上，布偶魂站在书桌的抽屉里大吵大嚷着“难得人家这么热情地欢迎你回来，你怎么一回来就倒床上装尸体？你倒是说话呀！”。  
一护没有任何反应。  
我有点可怜起草莓来，身体里有只虚不见得是件坏事（尤其像白崎那样打架像开外挂似的虚），但那只虚要是不听你的话，就比较麻烦了——我猜一护大概就是在苦恼这个问题。  
我决定帮帮草莓，毕竟每次来现世都在他家里白吃白住，人家现在遇到了困难，我不能袖手旁观。不过我不能直接劝他，这小子死倔死倔的，肯定什么都不会告诉我。我得采用迂回战术，曲线救人。  
与其安慰一护不要沮丧，不如直接找白崎谈谈来得奏效。白崎寄居在一护的内心世界，也就是说，我要想办法潜入草莓的内心世界。这想法看似根本无法实现，不过有我万能的斩魄刀RP王在，这种问题简直算不上问题。  
“父亲大人！”我一头钻进壁橱，扭亮台灯之后，抽出斩魄刀，小声对RP大叔说，“儿臣需要你的力量！”  
“你小子只有在有求于我的时候，才想起来管我叫爸……”RP大叔怏怏地回答道，“算了，老子原谅你了。你想潜入黑崎一护的内心世界？这个有点难度……嗯……”  
一向有求必应的RP大叔都犹豫起来，看来这事确实不好办。不过我不能放弃：“爹呀，只要你让我潜进去，过两天我带你去秋叶原的女仆咖啡店玩还不行吗？”  
“那还等什么，还不快闭上眼睛集中精神，老子这就把你送过去！”

“听着，我把你送到他内心世界之后，能在那里逗留多长时间完全取决于你自身的灵力。感觉呼吸困难的时候，说明你的灵力即将透支，到那时你就赶快回来，千万不要硬撑！另外，一定要找个隐蔽的地方藏好，别让黑崎一护发现你。好了，废话就说这么多，你小子好自为之吧。”  
RP大叔拍拍我的肩膀，便消失掉了。  
我的眼前，呈现出阴霾的天空和一排排横着的灰蓝色建筑物——看来一护的心情很不好，不然这里的天气不会这么糟糕。  
我跳上一座建筑物的顶端，小心地藏好。  
穿着死霸装的一护坐在离我不远的另一座建筑物的中央，背影显得格外落寞。他丝毫没有发觉我的存在，只是抱着膝盖，自言自语着——  
“……同类吗？其实就算不用平子真子提醒我，我也知道。……最近，总能听见那家伙的声音，这样下去一定会……”  
“一定会怎么样啊？”一个沙哑而邪魅的声音不知从什么地方传出来，上挑的尾音中透露着挑衅的讯息。  
一护的脊背一下子僵直了，宽大的死霸装无法遮掩他身体的颤抖，他转过头来，神色惊恐：“你……”  
“怎么，怕得不得了吗，一护？”伴着尖刻的嘲讽，一道雪白的影子蓦地出现在一护的面前，悄无声息得让人心惊胆战，突如其来得令人措手不及，“真是个什么心思都会写在脸上的家伙啊！”  
说话的人的发丝，皮肤，衣着，皆是凌厉而肃杀的白色，唯独那双眼睛——漆黑的眼白嵌着金色的瞳孔，像是深埋在煤层中流光溢彩的琥珀。  
没错，来者正是白崎。  
目睹黑白崎会面的场景，我不由得感慨万千——  
你说两个长相身材都一摸一样的人（白崎从外表上来看，就是黑崎草莓的反色版），怎么会有如此巨大的气质差异？看看白崎——以一个乖戾的弧度上挑的眉，杀气凛冽的金色眼眸，凝着一抹邪笑的唇角，就算他的腰和草莓一样细，也没有人敢把他当成受！再看看对面的草莓——睁大的眼睛里，明明灭灭的光点将他力图掩饰的恐惧和惊愕暴露无余，颤动的睫毛宛若扑着翅膀的蝴蝶，我靠，说他是攻谁信啊？反正我不信！  
“呵呵……”白崎向一护迈近一步，一护的身体明显地后倾着，“你怕我是吧？有意思……那我不介意你更害怕一些——”  
白崎挑逗性的语言已经让我心跳加速血压升高了，没想到他还配合着自己的话，做出一个让我差点没从楼顶上跳下去的动作——  
一只毫无血色的手藤蔓一样缠住了一护细长的脖子，另一只手则缓慢地抚过一护线条流畅的脸颊，最后用食指和中指抬起他尖尖的下巴。  
“我会以更快的速度接近你，然后……吞噬你——就像现在这样……”  
白崎俯下身，邪笑着的嘴唇一点点靠近一护的耳垂，有意无意地摩擦着那团柔软，并饶有兴致地看着它渐染嫣红。  
“混蛋，放开我！”一护身子一颤，随即拼命地挣扎起来，“滚——！滚开——！！别碰我——！！！”  
白崎的笑意更加露骨，他探出灰色的舌头，用舌尖触了触一护的耳垂。  
一护像是被针扎到一样，慌乱地瑟缩着，却慌不择路地把自己整个人都缩进白崎的怀里。  
我正欲对着眼前这香艳的一幕大喷鼻血，一阵绞痛忽然从肺叶间扩散开来，窒息的感觉瞬间死死的攫住喉咙——  
“死孩崽子，你怎么还不走！你的灵力就要透支了！”RP王恼火的声音从身后传来，没等我回答，他已经绕到我的面前，不由分说地背起我。  
全身的力气在刹那间被抽空，我眼前一黑，头垂到RP大叔的肩膀上。  
失去意识之前，脑子里闪过一个可笑的想法：其实RP大叔挺有当爹的潜质嘛。

我在一片发白的灯光里重新睁开眼睛，壁橱里的小台灯兀自地亮着，我的手里还握着斩魄刀——看来我是从一护的内心世界回来了，呼呼，有惊无险……  
“有惊无险个P——！要不是老子出现得及时，你小子早死在他的内心世界里了！你小子要是死了，我TMD也会消失！你死不死不重要，重要的是老子还要去秋叶原的女仆咖啡店！”RP王怒火中烧。  
“仁慈的父呀，我已坠入看不见罪的国度，请原谅我……”我双手合十，瞪着俩眼睛装无辜。  
“……”RP王看出我毫无诚意的道歉，他索性不搭理我了。  
我关掉台灯，在一片漆黑中梳理思路。  
唉唉……结论是白走了一趟，虽然见到了白崎，却因为一护在场而始终没有搭上话。  
对了，在被RP王背出来之前，我刚好看见白崎已经含住了小草莓的耳垂，也不知道现在两个人进展到什么地步了……  
我悄悄将壁橱拉开一条小缝儿——  
卧在床上的一护仍然保持着原来的姿势……不对，仔细观察的话，他的手原本是掌心朝下摊开着的，现在却紧抓着身下的床单！  
天哪，白崎大人，我离开的这段时间，你都干了些什么……？！  
这进度也太快了点吧……  
“可恶，给我住手……唔……”  
一护手指的骨节因用力而发白，怒骂声里竟然混入意味不明的音节。  
我哀怨地瞅着RP王：“爹，你就不能让我再潜进去一次？”  
RP王“哼”了一声：“三天以后吧，你的灵力才能恢复正常。”  
我要抓狂了。  
一护猛地从床上坐起来。  
“混蛋……该死的……”  
他喃喃地咒骂道，可是声音明显的气息不稳，淡淡的绯色在光滑的面颊上若隐若现，咖啡色的眸子涣散得像是碎在莲池里的月影。  
平稳了一下呼吸，他抬起手背，发狠似的反复擦拭着嘴唇，唇瓣的色泽在猛烈的摩擦中变得鲜红。  
于是，我恍然大悟：白崎大概可能也许是……强吻了他。  
这时，门外响起急促的叩门声。  
“一护哥，我可以进来吗？”黑崎夏梨的声音从门外传来。


	26. 番外·不是冤家不聚头

一护对白崎一直都没什么好印象。  
其实白崎本是没有名字的，只因为一护实在不知怎么称呼他好——总不能天天叫“喂”吧——看他长得和自己一模一样，皮肤和发色又都是白的，就把自己的姓氏加以改造分给了他。然而白崎非但不领情，反而变本加厉地欺负着一护。

几个月前，为了搭救即将被处以极刑的露琪亚，他来到瀞灵庭。当时的他还被瀞灵庭那群不可一世的队长大人们称为“旅祸”。  
这一天，他被十一番队队长更木剑八堵在了墙角。高了他不知多少头的剑八来势汹汹，挥刀就砍。虽然畏惧剑八的体型、发型和灵压，但不服输的一护还是迎难而上。只是，在实力差距的面前，再坚 挺的意志也没用，剑八一刀劈断了斩月，再一刀贯穿了一护的胸口。一护倒在地上，意识模糊之际，看到了衣衫褴褛的斩月大叔。斩月大叔问他想战斗，想赢还是想活下去。他迷迷糊糊地回答想赢之后，斩月大叔把他带进了内心世界。  
在那里，他第一次遇见了宿命的冤家——白崎。  
斩月大叔将一把下等死神用的斩魄刀“浅打”丢给了一护，在一护大惊失色地抗议声中，潇洒地将菜刀斩月从高高的建筑物上撇了下去。一护想要冲过去抓住那把向下做自由落体运动的刀，可是有个人比他动作更快——  
“闪开——！”  
雪白的影子一晃而过，快得几乎无法为视觉所捕捉。一护只觉得一阵风掠过眼前，白色的衣角轻擦过脸颊。眨眼之间，那道影子声息皆无地落在他的面前，背对着他而站，肩上扛着的正是他的斩月。  
那个身影从容地转过身来。  
一张和自己一模一样的脸带着与自己截然不同的表情，狞笑着看向自己。  
“你是……怎么回事？”他惶恐地问。  
“哼，什么‘怎么回事’？”白崎的嘴角扯出一个讽刺的弧度。  
斩月大叔抱着肩膀站在一旁，冷静地解说道：“这是为了测验你是否能够拥有我，还想得到我的力量的话，就要亲手抢回来。敌人就是你自己——”说着，他用一个像颁奖典礼上主持人介绍颁奖嘉宾似的手势指向白崎。  
而白崎也很配合斩月大叔地向前迈了一步，冲一护露出一个更加不屑的嘲笑：“嘿，要夺回去吗？就凭你？”  
“你有意见吗——”  
一护气急败坏的叫喊被白崎迎面劈来的刀打断。他急忙挥舞着浅打去挡斩月。然而，在他的刀接触到斩月的一刹那，他忽然觉得自己像是被人泼了一盆冷水，燃烧的斗志被无情地扑灭了。  
不容置疑的犀利强悍，不容反抗的绝对压制，不容逃避的咄咄逼人。那是毁天灭地的破坏，那是所向披靡的攻击，那是无路可退的孤注一掷，那是不计后果的暴虐恣意。狂放，狂乱，狂暴，都不足以形容这目空一切的倨傲与横扫千军的强势。他从来不知道，原来战斗也可以升华成令人拍案叫绝叹为观止的艺术。

根据少年漫画的主角万能定律，一护最后还是抢回了斩月，打赢了剑八。他一度天真地以为再也不会和白崎有什么交集了。不料，没过几天，他在双极之下遇到了朽木白哉。彼时，一护已经练成了卍解——年轻人嘛，一旦新学会点什么东西就喜欢到处炫耀，光炫耀还不够，最好是拿自己的东西和对方的同类事物作比较，以对方的弱势烘托自己的强势，这才更有成就感——所以一护见到朽木白哉以后就一个劲儿地碎碎念“快卍解吧快卍解吧快卍解吧朽木白哉你快给我卍解吧”，可是当白哉真的卍解了之后，一护一下子傻了眼：先出必杀的人必被秒杀，他居然忘了这条少年漫画里的潜规则！于是，他被朽木大白的千本樱砍得七零八落落花流水……水……血流得跟自来水似的。  
因为失血过多而晕晕乎乎的一护不知不觉之间来到了内心世界。  
“哟，没用的家伙，你来了？”白崎坐在一座建筑物的屋顶上，懒洋洋地冲他打招呼。  
他没有力气和白崎说话，他的脑子里嗡嗡作响乱作一团。每迈一步都是一种挑战身体极限般的折磨，但他还是逼着自己继续向前走，因为他有一种直觉——如果他倒下去，就再也站不起来了。  
“喂，你……”白崎看着他踉跄的步态，警觉地站起身来，“一护？”  
视线渐次模糊，一护隐约听见有人唤他的名字，本能地朝着声源处伸出手，残留在视网膜上的最后一个影像，是白崎金色的瞳孔。  
“白……崎……”  
光和影的世界被垂下的眼帘所阻隔。  
他身子一软，倒在白崎的身上，橘色的发丝扫过白崎的侧脸，像是小动物的绒毛般蓬松柔软。  
这家伙总是这么乱来，打不过别人还死要面子地硬撑着，不见棺材不落泪。  
你要是死了，我也会消失掉。  
因为，你是主宰着这个世界的王。  
也是……我唯一的王啊——  
“喂，你到底叫什么名字啊？”  
“名字？我不需要那种没有用的东西。”  
“怎么会没有用？你让我怎么称呼你啊？”  
“你烦不烦——”  
“嗯……我姓‘黑崎’，你和我长得一样，只不过头发和皮肤是白色的，那你就叫‘白崎’吧！”  
“喂，我说——”  
“好啦好啦，就这么决定了！”  
“……”  
看着枕着自己肩膀的脑袋，白崎无奈地摊摊手：“切，真是个麻烦的家伙……”

有道是：天不怕，地不怕，就怕主角开外挂。  
白崎的突然出现，对于朽木大白来说绝对是一场噩梦——眼看着被自己砍得鲜血逆流成河的一护就要倒进自己的怀里，还没等伸出手去抱，一护的身体“唰”的一下弹开了。  
“呵呵……”白崎发出一声短促的嗤笑。  
“你……是什么人？”  
脸还是一护的脸，身体还是一护的身体，但朽木大白明显地感觉到一种完全不同于一护的强硬和乖戾——那是……攻的气息。  
“什么人？哼，要你命的人！”白崎不屑地横了朽木大白一眼，抡刀就剁，“你果然是个废物啊，一护！竟然被这种程度的卍解压制住！你给我好好看看吧，卍解是如何来使用的！”  
镀着红边的黑色月牙冲破了白哉的剑阵，如一只振翅欲飞的大鸟。  
战斗似乎是白崎的本能，他从来不需要考虑如何控制灵压，如何修炼不同的招式，一切都是信手拈来，随性而发——也正因为毫无规律可循，敌人根本无法判断何时防御和怎样防御。从某种意义上来说，白崎是无敌的。  
白崎VS白哉，俨然就是猫吃鱼，狗吃肉，奥特曼打小怪兽。  
白崎打得很high，high到丝毫没有注意到内心世界里的一护已经醒过来了，不然的话，他就不会继续兴致勃勃地发表评论了——  
“一护你真没出息，这种货色都搞不定！要死要活地学会了卍解，不是让你展示你腰有多细的……”  
“混蛋！你给我闭嘴！谁腰细了！”忍无可忍的一护爆发了，一把勒住白崎的脖子，抢回了身体的主控权。  
被白崎秒得摇摇欲坠的大白十分不爽地瞪着一护——眼看到嘴边的豆腐却吃不着的感觉可不是一般的让人火大。

解决掉朽木大白之后，一护怒火中烧地返回内心世界找白崎算帐——  
“以后不准你再多管闲事！这是我的战斗，你不要跟着凑一脚！”  
白崎转过身，抱着肩膀瞅着一护没说话，嘴角的笑容多了丝痞痞的意味。  
“你听见没有！”一护不耐烦地提高了声调。  
“你觉得——”白崎猛地拉过一护的衣领，将他拽到自己面前，两个人的鼻尖几乎相碰，“我会听你的么？”  
答案显然是否定的，一护在之后的日子里得到了陆续的验证：每次他因心烦意乱而躲进内心世界的时候，都会碰见笑得极为欠扁的白崎。白崎无一例外地对其进行尖酸刻薄的讽刺挖苦，看着一护怒不可遏又无法反驳的样子，白崎总会笑得越发欠扁。  
然而，白崎发现，一护救下露琪亚从尸魂界回到现世之后，就不怎么来内心世界了。他天天和阴沉的斩月大叔大眼瞪小眼的日子实在无聊无趣至极。有时太过无聊，他就会试着跟一护说说话——“喂，一护，别装模作样地听课了，过来陪老子玩会儿！”  
但是一护一次也没理睬过他。  
最近，一护的内心世界阴雨连绵，白崎每天晚上入睡前都得把死霸装拧上好几遍，不然第二天说不定会长出一大片蘑菇来。  
白崎每天都在很努力地抗议着——该死的一护，别TMD下了，老子没有伞！  
一护仍然置若罔闻。  
雷阵雨持续到第三天的时候，白崎正在很认真地考虑自己要不要冲上去把一护这小子强行拖过来的时候，一护终于出现在他的面前。  
“我该怎么办？我真的……是破面军团的同类吗？其实就算不用平子真子提醒我，我也知道。不知为何，最近总能听见那家伙的声音，这样下去一定会……”  
哦，这就是你一直不和我说话的原因么？这就是这里一直下雨的原因么？真可笑，这原因居然就是我自己……  
一护，原来你的烦恼就是因为我的存在吗？  
你其实……一直都很怕我吧？  
你怕我插手你的战斗，你怕我扰乱你的生活。  
可是，如果我不出手的话，你都不知死过多少次了！  
不懂得自我保护的家伙，那就由我来保护——这有错么？！  
一股无名火在白崎的心底烈烈地燃烧着——  
“一定会怎么样啊？”带着挑衅的语气，他悄无声息地接近一护。  
……  
“混蛋，放开我！滚——！滚开——！！别碰我——！！！”  
他只不过用嘴唇轻轻碰碰一护的耳垂，不料一护的反应意外的强烈——推搡的力道，抗拒的眼神，愤怒的呼喊，无不昭示着一护是多么厌恶他此时此刻的举动。  
白崎的眉头骤然拢紧。  
好，你不是讨厌这样吗？那就让我看看你到底讨厌到什么程度吧！  
邪魅的笑狰狞了他的面容，轻轻舔舐着那小巧的耳垂，舌尖缓慢而细致地将灼人的热度涂布在耳廓周围。一护彻底乱了阵脚，想要瑟缩着躲开他，却被他的手禁锢在怀里，最后反而与他的胸口越贴越近。  
“喂，你想干什——唔……”  
这副无助的姿态实在是一种无以抵抗的诱惑。他用力拉过一护的头，狠狠地印上那光润的唇瓣。不可思议的甜蜜滑嫩的触感进一步瓦解了他的心智，他一手擒住一护乱动的手腕，另一手环过比想象中还要纤细的腰身。  
“可恶，给我住手……唔……”开口说话简直是一护做出的最不明智的决定，因为这让白崎的舌头乘虚而入，炽热便从嘴唇一直蔓延到口腔。灵活的柔软逼得一护无处可逃，只得妥协地被其紧紧缠住，缠绵地交织。唇舌交缠发出的湿嗒嗒的水声强烈地刺激着一护的羞耻心，可越是推拒，身体就被抱得越紧，唇与唇之间的界限就越模糊。  
氧气大量流失，一护很快招架不住，细细的喘息断断续续地溢出被吻得红肿的唇瓣。  
看一护快要昏过去了，白崎才恋恋不舍地放开他，同时气不长出面不更色地感叹道：“一护你真是太没用了，接个吻都能这样……要是哪天老子一高兴把你上了，你会变成什么样？”  
被白崎放开后就一直低着头喘气的一护猛地抬起头来，眸子里的水汽凝重得仿佛快要掉出来一样。  
“你这……”一开口，喘吁吁的声音却沙哑得暧昧，一护立刻察觉到这一点，于是他不再说话，沉默地转身离去。  
“喂，一护——你生气啦？切，真是小气……喂！王——别走啊……”  
一护清瘦的背影转瞬即逝，回答白崎的只有电闪雷鸣，大雨滂沱。  
白崎仰望着铺天盖地迎头砸下的雨滴，暗自叫苦——  
糟糕，这次玩笑好像有点开大了……明天身上一定会长蘑菇了……


	27. Chapter 27

“我希望你告诉我，一护哥，”夏梨直视着一护的眼睛，倔强的眼神和她的兄长极为相似，“你最近在烦恼些什么？”  
一护不自觉地躲闪着她的目光：“没什么……”  
“我已经知道了，一护哥……就是死神的事。”夏梨的语气透着不属于她这个年龄段应有的冷静。  
一护企图掩饰真相的笑容还是因为惊愕而变得极不自然：“……死神？你在说什么呀，夏梨？”  
“我从很久以前就能看见了！而且，”夏梨的语调突然升高，“露琪亚姐姐还说过……你和她大哥以及她大哥的副官……”  
正在壁橱里喝雪碧的我“噗”的一口喷了出来——露女王啊，荼毒一护也就算了，你怎么连他的妹妹都不放过！这种事怎么可以跟小孩子说！  
不过一护显然没有听清她的后半句话，他的注意力被一股狂乱的灵压波动所吸引。  
“抱歉，夏梨……没有时间了！”一护歉疚地看了夏梨一眼，握紧了腰间的死神代理证，“对不起……”  
穿着死霸装的一护从本体里分离出来，轻盈地跳出窗子。  
夏梨一离开一护的房间，我就丢下义骸，从壁橱里出来，带着RP王冲出了窗户。  
刚才那股灵压波动的架势，散发着狠角色出场时的强烈气场。  
我很快追上了一护，和他一起赶往出事地点。

从高空俯瞰，一个大得离谱的陨石坑凹陷在空座市公园的中央，坑边站着一高一矮两个穿着白衣的人。高的皮肤棕红，身材粗壮，面目可憎——我一眼认出这便是传说中沸腾了整个百度死神吧归刃前是个炮灰归刃后是个boss的10号十刃，或者说0号十刃——牙密大神。我的目光直接跳过粗犷彪悍的牙密大神，落在他身旁那个相对矮小的人身上——线条犀利而苍白的面孔上两道暗绿的泪痕状条纹异常醒目，静默而寂灭的绿色眼眸透着淡漠的疏离——啊，是以忧郁的眼神和悲惨的结局萌翻无数幼女少女熟女老女人的4号十刃乌尔奇奥拉大人呀呀呀！！！  
在牙密和乌尔奇奥拉的前面躺着两个奄奄一息的人，我依稀辨认出他们是茶渡泰虎和有泽龙贵——一护的同班同学，井上织姬站在他们的面前，握着拳头的手在瑟瑟发抖。  
“乌尔奇奥拉，把这女人带回去献给蓝染大人怎么样？”牙密转头看向小乌。  
“不，没有必要。杀了她，牙密。”小乌冷漠的回答道。  
牙密大神冲井上公主伸出一只推土机般的大掌。  
我一把抽出斩魄刀，但身边的一护动作更快，一个瞬步闪没了影。眨眼之间，他已经挡在井上的面前，斩月的刀尖坚 挺地撑起牙密的手掌。  
“黑崎同学……”井上公主的手停止了颤抖。  
“抱歉，我来迟了，井上。”  
“对不起，黑崎同学，我……”井上公主露出一副快要哭出来的表情。  
“别担心，我马上就把他们打倒！”  
一护回眸，眼神坚定。  
目睹眼前这一幕，如果我萌BG的话，估计早就为一护英雄救美的壮举感动涕零了，但问题是我萌的是BX。所以我冒着被一织同好大卸八块的风险，瞬步跳到了粉红气场初露弥端的一护、井上两人中间，打断了他们深情（？）对望的眼神。我能明显地感觉到映在井上公主眼睛里的我的身影闪耀得就像一枚“220V，100W”的电灯泡，我甚至有点庆幸井上公主是表里如一的温柔性格，如果像火影里的春野樱一样潜藏着内在暴力因子，那么一会儿小草莓要是不在场，我肯定会被变身为女蜘蛛侠的井上公主海扁一顿，抛尸野外。  
对望被打断，于是一、织两个人开始大眼瞪小眼地盯着我，我自行无视一护询问的眼神，自动过滤掉井上幽怨的眼神，一拍一护的肩膀，大力将他推向乌尔奇奥拉的方向——  
“你，还愣着干什么，赶紧给我卍解，井上、茶渡以及有泽交给我来照顾着就行了！”  
“喂……”来不及提出非议的一护就这样被我结结实实地推到小乌的身上。  
一直在冷眼旁观的小乌显然没有预料到这种情况的发生，他本能地伸出手去挡，但我推草莓的力道可不是一般的大——结果，小草莓成功地撞进小乌的怀里，小乌的手十分有爱地环绕着草莓的后背。我不失时机地掏出RP王给他们合影留念。  
“澟，你使这么大劲干吗——”草莓一步跳出3米远和小乌保持距离，“想推死我吗？”  
我一边帮井上将茶渡和有泽转移到相对安全的地方，一边小声自言自语道：“我不想推死你，只是想让小乌推倒你罢了。”  
我将井上等人安置在一棵大树的后面，然后爬上树，偷拍的话必须得找个博览全景的好角度是不是？  
这个时侯，一护已经将斩月举高：“卍解——”  
天锁斩月加凸显腰身的死霸装，总是这么百看不厌啊！  
一护的卍解，从穿越到这边来之后，我至少看过3次，但仍会觉得热血沸腾。所以对于一次都没看过的牙密和小乌来说，草莓的卍解简直就是惊为天人。  
“喂，乌尔奇奥拉……看这家伙……”牙密的眼神毫不客气地围着一护的腰转来转去。  
小乌保持目光呆滞的造型，冷静地点点头：“是啊，没想到靠你挑起的不必要的战斗，这么轻易地就把他逼出来了——橘色的头发，黑色的卍解，纤细的腰肢，没错，这家伙就是目标，牙密。”  
“把‘纤细的腰肢’给我去掉！”一护恶狠狠地咬着牙，“有完没完，拜托你们别老把重点放在我的腰上好不好，少年漫画的男主有没有腰其实是无所谓的……”  
小乌和牙密大神自动屏蔽掉一护的怨念，牙密大神面露喜色：“那么我们就省事多了！直接带走调 教一番……”  
“调你个头！不要无视我的吐槽！”一护抓狂了，“是你弄伤了我的朋友们吧？”  
“是又如何？”牙密用打量猎物的眼神对草莓的小腰进行猥琐的视觉非礼。  
“你盯着我的腰看就算了，但弄伤我的朋友——”黑影迅捷地闪过，天锁斩月划出一道饱满的圆弧，血光飞溅，牙密的右臂“轰”的一声滚落地面，“我绝不原谅！”  
被砍掉一只手的牙密大神恼怒地拔出腰间的斩魄刀：“可恶——”  
“对付他还用斩魄刀吗？”一旁观战的乌尔奇奥拉拉冷冷地说，“你太沉不住气了，牙密。”  
“斩魄刀？”一护的表情凝固了，他忽然痛苦地捂住头。  
===========================以下转入花见澟视角============================  
一护看着牙密手中的刀，手心沁出细细的冷汗。  
斩魄刀，破损的虚的面具，胸口上的洞——  
到达这里之前，我就觉得这股灵压很奇怪，眼前这两个家伙到底是什么……  
是我的同类吗？  
我和……平子的同类？  
“换我吧！”白崎的声音在此刻变得格外的刺耳。  
可恶，他来了！  
一阵强烈的眩晕袭来，一护眼前一黑——  
他感到白崎的手像蛇一样滑过他的腰线，紧致地缠住；他感到白崎炽热的吐息喷洒在脖颈处形成酥痒难耐的气流；他感到白崎灵巧的舌头恶作剧似的玩弄着他的耳垂…  
“换我的话，这种货色马上就可以搞定……”  
混蛋，快给我消失！消失！！消失！！！消失！！！！  
抢了我初吻的死家伙，我再也不想看见你，TMD去死，快给我滚蛋！！！！！  
“哦，想不到那居然是你的初吻，真是纯情啊，一护！”  
白崎的嘴角勾起一个魅惑的弧度，总是带着讽刺的眼睛里混杂了些一护无法辨认的情绪。  
“你、你、你……放开我，”白崎的表情让一护莫名的心慌，他开始不安地挣扎起来，“混……唔……”  
白崎的脸突然逼近，一护的瞳孔蓦地收紧。  
======================我是第三人称转第一人称的分隔线====================  
一护发狠地揪着自己的头发，他几乎无法站稳，只能勉强用斩魄刀撑住地面，支撑着他摇摇欲坠的身体。  
“哼，乖乖跟我们走吧！”牙密的手抓向一护。  
“黑崎同学——！！！”井上公主惊叫一声就要往上冲，但我不能给她这个发展BG线剧情的机会，于是我提着斩魄刀冲到她的面前。  
“井上同学，我去吧！黑崎君不希望看到你受伤。”  
我再次华丽丽地无视掉井上公主哀怨的目光，一个瞬步挡在一护面前，擎住牙密的手。  
“怎么出来个碍事的家伙？”牙密撤回手，不满地瞅瞅我，“切，去死吧！”  
我当然不能就地等死——  
“爆发吧，RP王！”  
一阵暖橙色的黄闪过，一个等身大的萝莉女仆抱枕出现在我手里，我傻了眼。  
耳边响起RP王无奈的声音：“我不是说了么，你在黑崎一护的内心世界耗费太多的灵力，至少得三天才能恢复么？不要再勉强调用灵力了，你现在连斩魄刀的形态都维持不了，更召不出有攻击力的武器了——”  
万能的爹呀，你不能这样，你快点想想办法呀……  
RP王叹了口气：“我的万能是建立在你的灵压正常的前提下。你灵压就快枯竭了，我也只能变成这个德性了。”  
靠，绝望了！我不能拿着一抱枕和牙密大神血拼啊！  
想来想去，我一咬牙一跺脚一狠心，顶着一头的黑线把女仆抱枕举到牙密眼前：“牙密大神，您看这个合不合您的口味？您要是喜欢就请笑纳吧……能不能放我和一护一马？”  
牙密大神也顶着一头的黑线看着我：“对不起，我不是萝莉控……”


	28. Chapter 28

牙密大神的手从天而降，想要躲闪已经来不及，我搂紧了抱枕，一边在心里默念着“我是主角我怕谁！”，一边闭上了眼睛。  
不到万不得已的时候，作者们一般不敢拿主人公的生命或贞操开玩笑，我一直坚信着这一点——所以亲爱的作者大人千岁绿殿下，我知道您是亲爹，快给我派个救兵来吧！  
我的祈祷很快取得了显著的成效，再次睁开眼睛的时候，我看到木屐帽子和变成人的四枫院夜一出现在我的面前。  
“哟，你好，我来迟了，真抱歉——”浦原喜助手擎红姬，蓦然回首，遮挡在帽子的阴影下的眼睛微微眯起，目光柔和，听似油腔滑调的声音沉淀着一种经历过世事浮沉的练达，我刚想回答看在您出场这么及时的份儿上我就原谅您了，结果浦原奸商柔情万种的眼神直接越过我的肩头，直奔半跪在地上的草莓，“——黑崎君。”  
我识趣地闪到瞬神夜一的身边，这个时侯说什么也不能再当电灯泡了。  
“你还好吧？”奸商向草莓伸出一只大手。  
一护一手拄着刀，另一只手搭上浦原的手——据本人目测，一护的手明显要比浦原的手小。一护面色憔悴地从地上站起来，一开口，原本元气满满的嗓音竟染上了莫名的沙哑：“我不要紧……浦原先生，你怎么来了？”  
“我……”浦原意犹未尽地拉着一护的手，继续用那双狭长的眼睛乱放电，可惜，他还没酝酿好一句感人肺腑的话，站在他们后面的牙密大神怒了——  
“碍事的家伙真是层出不穷啊！去死吧——！！！”  
他再次挥舞起那只硕大的拳头。  
“碍事的是你吧！”夜一不愧为瞬神，我根本不知道她什么时候从我旁边闪到牙密面前，当我听到她的声音时，她已经抓着牙密的手腕，以一个漂亮的过肩摔将其撂倒。整个过程干净利落，一气呵成。  
她转回身，对浦原说：“把药给我，我去治疗他们。”  
“去吧。”奸商从袖子里提出一只系着麻绳的白色小袋子，把它放到夜一的手上。  
夜一接过药，径直朝远处的井上公主等伤员三人组走去，而奸商则从另一只袖子里取出一个精致的小瓶子，递给一护：“快喝了它吧。”  
“浦原先生，我并没有受伤，你还是把药给井上——唔……咳咳咳……”  
奸商在听到井上公主的姓氏之后，瞳孔危险地收缩了一下，一把扯过一护的领子，反手用小瓶子的口堵住一护的嘴。毫无心理准备的一护结结实实地呛了一口，而后剧烈地咳嗽起来——浦原大人您是故意的吧……  
“咳咳……好苦……”一护刚咽下药水，立刻翻起了白眼。  
浦原一手轻抚他削瘦的脊背，一手继续再接再厉地给他灌药，带着人畜无害的表情，微笑着说：“一护呀，良药苦口利于病，听话，多喝点。”  
我鸡皮疙瘩瞬间掉了一地——浦原大人不仅是奸商，而且是腹黑！  
“咳咳……不要了……好苦啊……咳咳……”  
我不知道浦原大人到底给可怜的草莓喝的是什么药，但看一护的反应，就知道那药绝对不是一般的苦。一护痛苦地咳嗽着，红晕洇染了双颊，嫣红色的药水从他的唇角溢出，像血一样沿着他尖尖的下巴，白皙的颈，一直曲曲折折地延伸到细致的锁骨上；几乎要麻痹了味觉的苦涩就快要逼出他的眼泪，他已红了眼圈，澄莹的水汽在眸子里若隐若现，欲盖弥彰。  
我无视RP王的强烈抗议，还是调用最后一点灵力让RP王变成一架数码相机，将眼前妖冶病弱的（？）一护拍了下来，结果我四脚朝天地倒在草地上，人事不省。  
偷拍艳照拍到昏倒……这种忠于职守的狗仔队精神是多么的可歌可泣！但总觉得……说出去有点丢人——这是我失去意识前脑海里浮现出的最后的想法。

乌尔奇奥拉和牙密此行的目的是为蓝染收集情报。当浦原喜助、四枫院夜一二人出现后，乌尔奇奥拉拦住不肯罢休的牙密，打开黑腔，带着他一起回了虚圈。浦原和夜一将茶渡、有泽转移到浦原商店，井上帮助一护将昏迷不醒的花见澟带回黑崎家。  
次日，一护照常上学。花见澟在上午10：00左右清醒过来，看见一护留给他的纸条（“我去上学了，你好好休息。——by一护”），急忙穿上义骸，匆匆赶往学校。

我的RP一向很好——跑进教学楼的时候正在打下课铃，我可以偷偷摸摸地从后门混进教室而免遭班主任大人的审讯。  
我风是风火是火地跑上了1年3组所在的走廊，迎面刚好走来一伙十分诡异的人，他们都穿着这所学校的制服，但没一个人看上去像个学生——  
“哎，在哪里啊？”此人——秃头闪耀，眼角上挑，脚踩拖鞋，腰挎木刀。  
“不知道~”此人——长发飘飘，身材火爆，目测胸围，至少G罩。  
“喂，我们从那边出来的时候你不是带着笔记吗？”此人——一脸黑线，一头红毛，额束白布，刺青缭绕。  
“我~弄~丢~了~”G罩大姐拖着长音回答，一副事不关己的纯良无辜。  
“你干的这叫什么事呀！”秃头大哥没好气地抱怨道。  
“话说回来，应该由恋次带路啊，”G罩大姐不服气，“恋次对现世不是很熟吗？”  
“你自己不也来过吗？”红毛大犬气呼呼地反驳道。  
“我只来过一次呀~”G罩大姐耸耸肩，几乎要把校服撑得裂开的胸部随着她的动作一颤一颤，G罩大姐所过之处，走廊里闲逛的男生们均成了壮丽的喷泉，鼻血飞流直下三千尺，而大姐只是不屑地甩甩瀑布般的长发，继续目不斜视地喋血而行。  
这时，一直保持着沉默，走在最中央身材却最为瘦小的人发话了：“别说废话了，找找灵压不就得了。”此人——正太的身高正太的脸，正太的眉毛正太的眼，看着他皱着眉的严肃样，我的手立刻就痒了，好想捏捏他的脸啊！  
“队长，如果我没记错的话，应该是1年3组。”此人——妖孽的身高妖孽的脸，妖孽的眉毛妖孽的眼，横着看是一尤物，竖着看是一极品，正着看是一吸血鬼，倒着看是一SD娃娃——总之就是不像人，谁要是嫁给这人当老婆，绝对是倒了八百辈子的血霉——哪有老公长得比自己还好看的道理！此妖孽所过之处，男女通杀，惨叫连绵，尸横遍野——其现场之凌乱凄惨，不知道的人肯定会以为学校发生了大规模的枪杀案。  
“……现世的家伙们也不知怎么想的，居然穿这种衣服！”秃头大哥抱怨连连。  
“穿制服是现世学生的义务！”红毛大犬大声回答，说完又小声补充了一句，“一护穿制服就很好看啊。”  
“咦~我听见了哦~”G罩大姐面露坏笑。  
“不要你管！”红毛大犬脸一红，马上转移话题，他一指G罩大姐波涛汹涌的胸部，“说起来，你的那个东西是不是哪里出了问题？”  
“话说这衣服好窄啊！”秃头大哥瞄了一眼G罩大姐的胸，由衷地慨叹道。  
“那你像我们一样把衬衫从裤子里拉出来不就好了？”此人——美型的眼睛上非插着不美型的毛，好端端的美青年不当非要扮人妖。  
“胡说八道！”秃头大哥怒了，“要是把衬衫拉出来了，就不能把木刀插进腰带里了！”  
“呃……我觉得带木刀也是错的……”红毛大犬迟疑道。  
“闭嘴，你们吵死了！”银发正太用绿色的眼睛横了身后一眼，整个走廊瞬间就清净下来了，“不想造成骚动的话，就给我安安静静地走！”  
“是，日番谷队长……”秃头大哥、孔雀人妖、红毛大犬和G罩大姐服服帖帖地低下了头。  
“是1年3组吗，紫堂？”银发正太看向身边的红眸妖孽。  
名叫“紫堂”的红眸妖孽回答了声“是”，而后视线蓦地锁定在我的身上——  
“啊——澟！”  
瞬绽开一个祸国殃民的笑容，向我扑了过来，整个人几乎挂在我的身上，披散开来的头发一股脑地垂落到我的肩膀，让我几乎产生一种错觉——此时这个抱着我无耻地来回乱蹭的家伙才不是我认识的那个紫堂瞬，而是一只与主人分别很久的棕毛牧羊犬（囧死……）。  
“澟啊，哥都想死你了啊……哥想你想得都快想不起来了啊混蛋……我孤苦伶仃地在尸魂界混吃等死，想找个人欺负一下都找不着啊混蛋，我抑郁呀混蛋！来来来，快让我玩两下——”说着丫的大手一挥，把我的头发硬是给揉成了鸟窝……话说这丫简直太可恶了！我们还没穿来那会儿，丫偶尔还能本着“好男不跟女斗”的原则让着我，自从我变成了男孩子，这丫仿佛要将以前被我捉弄的份儿全部补回来一样，一见面就开始变本加厉地欺负我……  
走廊里寂静了几秒，而后惨叫尖叫狼哭鬼嚎，凡所应有无所不有，轰隆隆天塌地陷一声响，所有的女性同胞齐阵亡，我越过瞬的肩膀，看到他身后的日番谷小白、秃头一角、孔雀躬亲、红毛犬恋次、G罩御姐乱菊——五个人脸上齐刷刷地显出黑线无数，而且不知为何，日番谷小白那十分欠捏的正太脸上居然闪过一丝不爽的表情，从某种程度来说，这让他的小脸看上去更欠捏了。  
电光火石，推理成章，我当机立断地推开赖在我身上的瞬，朝持续不爽中的日番谷小白鞠躬问好：“日番谷队长您好，初次见面，我是十三番队副队长花见澟！”  
“嗯，你好。”日番谷小白冲我点点头，谢天谢地，不爽的表情终于不见了。  
“澟，你不要这么冷淡啊……”瞬像八爪鱼一样就势就要扑过来。  
我顶着一张囧脸对他说：“你丫给我检点一些吧，你家小白刚才瞪我来着！”  
“诶？是吗？”他鬼鬼祟祟地偷瞄了小白一眼，随即恍然大悟，立刻和我保持距离，人模狗样地向我伸出手，“澟，好久不见！”  
我象征性地伸出手跟他握了握：“瞬，好久不见。”  
我的良心开始备受煎熬……MD，配合这家伙玩虚伪的滋味真TMD让人内伤啊……  
当然内伤不只我一个，日番谷小白、秃头一角、孔雀躬亲、红毛犬恋次、G罩御姐乱菊也都是受害者，只要看看他们脸上有增无减的黑线就知道。


	29. Chapter 29

“你们俩……太假了吧……”曾经几度偷拍过我和瞬的亲密动作的御姐乱菊站出来，指着我们握在一起的手，忍着一副快要吐出来的表情吐着槽。  
瞬无视御姐乱菊的疑议，直接转向目光游移在我和他身上——看上去像是在揣测我和他之间有着怎样不可告人的关系一般的……日番谷小白：“队长，澟是我在真央读书时最好的朋友。”  
他故意把“朋友”这个词咬的很重，以正直到欠揍的眼神和日番谷小白大眼瞪小眼地对瞪，出乎意料的是，日番谷小白居然心虚似的先行撤回了视线，那比货真价实的祖母绿还要透亮的瞳孔东瞅瞅西望望地乱瞟起来，我敢说瞬这丫要是坚定信念地再瞪上两分钟，日番谷小白的脸肯定会在他辐射着高强度雄性荷尔蒙的注视下染上红晕。  
但日番谷小白没有给瞬继续瞪下去的机会：“叙旧到此为止，该办正事了。”  
于是在我们一行人向着卧虎藏龙的1年3组浩浩荡荡地开进。  
我打开教室的前门，看见草莓君正好在勤劳地擦着黑板。  
“哟！还好吗，一护？”恋次无视教室里其他同学或是恐惧或是诧异的眼神，兴高采烈地朝一护打招呼。一护保持着手拿黑板擦的姿势，目瞪口呆地打量着被众人堵了个水泄不通的教室前门，心有余悸地问出一个令人哭笑不得的问题——  
“你们……到底是来抢亲的，还是来踢馆的？”  
“我们是来现世执行任务的。”站在最前面的日番谷小白代表全体工作人员回答，俨然就是意大利黑手党头目。  
一护眨了眨眼睛，略低下头，像是发现新大陆一样，吃惊地大叫起来：“冬狮郎？！”  
“叫、我、日、番、谷、队、长！”小白一字一顿地说，头发上“啪”的炸出一个红色的十字路口。  
一护丝毫没有察觉到日番谷小白的愤怒，挠挠脑袋继续补充道：“真没想到冬狮郎你也来了！我刚才只看到恋次他们，完全没有注意到你，真不好意思啊！”  
“……”小白头上的十字路口开始像海星一样一伸一缩，一张小脸严肃地绷了起来。  
一护啊，你踩什么不好，为什么非要踩日番谷小白的雷区啊——先是直呼其名，又无心地攻击其身高，哪壶不开提哪壶，你信不信一会儿没人在的时候，小白就拿出冰轮丸把你冻成草莓冰粥……还好一护的注意力很快转移到小白身旁的瞬身上——  
“咦，这位是谁？我似乎没见过……”  
我赶紧给他介绍：“他是十番队三席紫堂瞬，我在真央读书时的铁哥们儿。”  
“你好，我是紫堂瞬，初次见面，请多关照。”瞬对草莓露出服务生般的微笑，这样的笑容放在他穿越后那张鬼斧神工的妖孽脸上，怎么看怎么像徘徊于红灯区前正在积极招揽顾客的男公关。

一番寒暄过后，日番谷小白带领大家从前门移动到后门，直接占领教室的最后一排空座，无视众女生花痴的眼神（“哎呀，好可爱好漂亮的孩子啊，好想捏好想抱~”），无视众男生疑惑不解的眼神（“就算是跳级的，这也太夸张了吧，拜托，他只是个小学生好不好？为什么穿着高中生的制服？”），拉一把椅子面对面地坐在众死神面前，肩膀一抱，二郎腿一翘，直奔主题——  
“首先，明确一下我们本次现世之行的任务。”  
“为了与破面正式交手做准备，上级要求我们进入现世与代理小组死神汇合。”恋次打开随身携带的工作簿，一边用手指着上面密密麻麻的行程日志，一边回答。  
草莓困惑地问：“破……？那是什么？”  
“笨蛋，就是昨天明目张胆调戏你的家伙们！”  
一个掷地有声强势干练的声音从窗口飘过来，我们集体朝声源处行注目礼——  
许久未露面的露琪亚身着制服，站在教室的窗台上。  
“调戏……什么意思？给我个解释！”一护破天荒地对这个字眼有了反应，一双咖啡色的眸子直勾勾地盯着露琪亚。  
“就是字面上的意思。”露女王朝他挥手致意，“哟，好久不见了哪，一护。”  
她顿了顿，而后迅速变脸成庄重典雅的大家闺秀，捏着裙角向一护身后的众死神一一问好：“贵安，日番谷队长、松本副队长、紫堂三席！啊，久违了，亲爱的花见副队长！很高兴在这里见到你们，斑目三席，绫濑川五席！恋次，看到你还活着我很欣慰（恋次不满地皱起眉：怎么到我这儿就变了味）……”  
“露琪亚……你还没好好回答我的问题……”草莓锲而不舍地看着露女王，一副打破沙锅问到底的决绝表情。  
女王大人飞身跃下窗台，一记凌厉迅猛的飞腿，正中草莓的面孔。  
“呃……疼……”草莓吃痛地捂着脸，“你搞什么，露琪亚？我堂堂少年漫画的热血男主岂能破相啊！”  
露女王向站在草莓身后的恋次眨了眨眼睛，恋次会意地点头，极有默契地架住草莓的两只胳膊。露女王上前一步，左右开弓地给了一护两巴掌：“你破了相也无所谓，因为你还有腰在！”  
“腰什么腰！不要再在我面前提腰！我……”  
一护的抗议还未进行到一半，就被露女王武力镇压——她伸出套着红色骷髅手套的那只手，对着草莓的额头就是一拳，死霸装草莓被她揪着头发从本体里拽了出来。  
“瞧瞧你这欠虐的表情！”露女王拖着草莓大步流星地奔出教室，一副刚下国际航班拖着拉杆行李箱寻找接站牌子的海归派头。  
草莓很快被露女王拖远了，恋次架着软在怀里的一护的身体，故作困扰地摇摇头“真是个给人添麻烦的家伙！”  
“你明明乐在其中的说，恋次君~”御姐乱菊调侃道，说得心怀鬼胎的红毛犬恋次立刻红了脸。  
“看到那种毫无斗志的脸，露琪亚会不爽也是正常的。我还是喜欢看一护这小子扛着斩月秒人时的样子啊！”一角摸着别在裤腰带间的木刀，陷入无限的遐想。  
御姐乱菊不以为然：“其实毫无斗志的沮丧神情也有吸引人的地方啊，我就很喜欢看一护欠虐的脸呢……”  
“我说你们 ，给我稍微安静点！”黑手党头目日番谷小白轻轻叩了叩桌子，七嘴八舌的议论即刻中断，众死神解释一副“日番谷老大请发话”的狗腿表情，“下面，由我来安排在现世的巡逻路线和定期汇合地点。”  
日番谷小白扫视一下众死神毕恭毕敬的神色，紧锁的眉头微微舒展了些许。他朝瞬伸出手，瞬颇有秘书风范地从袖子里掏出一个纸卷，递到他手上。他将纸卷平摊在众人面前，那是一张空座市的简易地图。  
“记不住的最好拿笔记录一下，我只说一次——松本，别一副事不关己的样子，我说的就是你。”  
“啊，队长好讨厌哟~人家只要跟着紫堂三席走就肯定不会丢的啦~”御姐乱菊对自家队长的苛刻颇有微词。  
“……”红色十字路口再次爬上小白的头发。  
……  
日番谷小白很有效率地布置完行程规划，露琪亚拎着草莓姗姗归来。我问露女王刚才将一护带到了何处，露女王很不好意思地小声告诉我：“其实是我的警报器上出现了几只虚，我太懒了，嫌脱义骸麻烦，就把一护抓出去帮我打虚去了……对了，日番谷队长跟你们说了些什么？”  
我正想向露女王转达小白的会议内容，上课铃忽然不识时务地打响了，我只得作罢：“晚上再告诉你们吧！”  
看见老师夹着书走进来，日番谷小白大模大样地走到教室后门，冲我们一挥手：“走吧，先去熟悉地形。”  
于是，除了露女王和一护之外的其他死神，就在日番谷老大的率领下，浩浩荡荡地开出1年3组。

熟悉一遍路线之后，我们便无所事事地沿着街道横晃。一角似乎对电玩很感兴趣，钻进一家电玩店就不动地方了，弓亲则四处寻找商店的橱窗将其当镜子照，很快就和我们走散了。现在，闲杂人等就剩下我、瞬、乱菊、日番谷小白和红毛犬恋次。走在中间的乱菊御姐左手挽着妖孽帅哥瞬，右手牵着美正太小白——虽然小白一直持非暴力不合作态度（“松本，再不放开我，回尸魂界我就扣你工资！”），但乱菊显然已经习惯了自家队长这种“死鸭子嘴硬，没实际行动”的口头威胁，还是照牵不误（“啊啦~队长，不要再皱眉了~笑一笑嘛！”）——看上去多像幸福美满的一家三口；而我和恋次两个人像左右护法一样跟在他们两侧，着实有点煞风景。乱菊的心情非常的好，一路上都在哼着不知名的小调。  
不知这样漫无目的地走了多久，在穿过一条马路时，我们很不凑巧地遇上了红灯，五个人只好一起驻足等待。马路对面是一家装修考究豪华的KTV，巨大的宣传横幅随风飘展——“上午10：00~下午6：00，所有包间半价开放”。  
“帅哥，现在几点了？”乱菊问瞬。  
瞬看看灵压监测仪：“11：30。”  
乱菊看了看左右，用透着兴奋的商量的口吻小声说：“看那家KTV蛮不错的，而且又打半价，我们正好很闲，不如……我们唱歌去吧！”  
“不行——”日番谷小白的头上又一次惊现红色十字路口。  
“万岁！！！”然而红毛犬恋次很不给面子地欢呼起来。  
“嗯，好呀，好久不唱了，我喉咙都痒了！”我加油添醋，煽风点火。  
“队长……大家都忙了一上午了，怪辛苦的，也该放松一下了是不是……”瞬看向日番谷小白，如丝的媚眼中再度无耻地辐射出高强度雄性荷尔蒙。  
“好吧……”集体的力量大，众人拾柴火焰高，可怜的日番谷小白只得少数服从多数，顶着一头黑线答应了。


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又、又唱上了【

我们5个开了一间中包。确切的说，是我、瞬、乱菊、恋次4个人开了一间中包，可怜的日番谷小白因为外型还是未成年人的原因，被经理拒之门外——“未成年人是不能进KTV的，对不起，小朋友……”就在小白皱着眉头纠结于“小朋友”这个称呼的时候，乱菊眼疾手快地抢了小白衬衫的口袋里的义魂丸，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势塞进小白的嘴里，成功地分离出穿着羽织和死霸装的小白本尊。  
乱菊洋洋得意地说：“哈哈，这样不就能进去了吗？经理和服务生都看不见队长了！”  
小白似乎想抗议：“松……”  
乱菊转头对占据着小白义骸的义魂丸说：“你回学校找一护和露琪亚去吧，和他们在一起比较安全。上课的时候顺便把队长的工作报告整理好，发回尸魂界。”  
“是！”义魂丸规规矩矩地回答。  
“啊，对着队长的脸下命令的感觉真爽……”乱菊目送小白义骸走远的背影，得意洋洋地说。  
“松、本！”小白的头上再次出现十字路口N个。

进了包房，乱菊和恋次两个麦霸立刻当仁不让地点起歌来。我和瞬在穿越前也是两个麦霸，但今日一见乱菊、恋次的狂热程度，我们立刻认识到我俩这“麦霸”的名头有多么的名不副实。而小白一直理性而低调地缩在沙发的里摆弄着灵压探测仪，我好奇地探头一看，发现他居然在玩探测仪里唯一的自带游戏——扫雷。  
包间里的气氛热烈而诡异：热烈的是——恋次和乱菊两人互不相让地拼歌，两个人都偏好快歌，动感的鼓点和激昂的节奏震得包间的墙壁直颤，乱菊唱高兴了还会载歌载舞地扭两下，恋次唱激动了则跳到桌子上手舞足蹈，两个人一上一下的颇有群魔乱舞的feel；诡异的是——乱菊唱歌跑调而本人却浑然不觉，红毛犬恋次英文残次却点了一大堆英文歌，我和瞬瞠目结舌地瞅着这两个唱得眉飞色舞激情洋溢的人，一个调跑得百转千回山路十八弯，另一个唱英文歌唱到直咬舌头。而这种诡异的情况在两人喝下大量啤酒后 ，又提升到一个新的高度。  
啤酒罐倒了一地，恋次和乱菊也尸体一样横在了两旁的沙发上。屏幕上，恋次点的一堆歌还没有唱完，我扫了一眼已选歌曲，将麦克风递给身边快要睡着的瞬：“喂，该你出场了！”  
瞬立刻来了精神，眼睛回光返照似的亮了起来，前奏已经响起，他接过麦克风，稍微清清了嗓子，唱起了一首陈年老歌《As long as you love me》  
其实，瞬这丫只要一动不动地坐着就已经很妖孽了（褒义词），他要是拿着麦唱起歌来，基本上就是个祸害了（褒义词）。闪烁的灯光流转于他精致到无懈可击的脸上，他本就性感魅惑的嗓音在声场美化的效果下更是幻美华丽到极致，让人产生一种了瓦解了心智，虚无了意识，飘渺了思绪的错觉。我偷偷瞄了一眼一直很低调的小白，这孩子虽然还在貌似专心致志地摆弄着探测仪，但那双绿汪汪的眼睛不时地瞬身上瞟……瞬，干得好！小白对你的好感度正在稳步上升中！  
我和瞬交替着唱了5首歌左右，终于把红毛犬恋次生前，不，是醉前点的歌全唱完了。感觉到时机成熟，我拍了拍瞬的肩膀，冲小白的方向点点头，瞬偷偷冲我比了个“V”的手势。  
“队长不唱一首吗？”瞬带着杀必死的眼神，将麦克风递向小白。  
“我不唱。”日番谷小白坚决不接麦克风。  
我忽然对日番谷小白肃然起敬——面对着瞬明目张胆到归结为“X骚扰”都不过分的视线，他依然能秉持自我不为所动，不愧是护庭十三队队长级人物啊！（喂喂，这和是不是队长级的人物无关吧……）。  
“队长，来一首吧！就一首……”  
“我唱歌不好听的。”  
“怎么会？队长的声音很好听啊！”  
“我说了我不……”  
“队长，好不容易来一次，你一首歌都不唱就走了，岂不是太遗憾了！”  
我看着瞬腻歪着小白，心里不由得偷着乐：你以前催我写文时的气势都跑到哪儿去了？算了，料他也舍不得那样压迫小白，于是我再次出面和稀泥：“日番谷队长，您就唱一首吧，就当是唱给瞬的……”  
“澟，你说啥？”瞬一激动顺手就把麦克风给撇到地上了。  
但日番谷小白似乎比他还激动，他放下了手里的探测仪，瞪大眼睛看向我，很久才魂不守舍地说出一句话来：“……为什么？”  
我翻出了自己的灵压探测仪，确认了一下上面显示的时间：XXXX年，9月6日。没错，9月6日。  
“日番谷队长，今天……是瞬的生日啊。”  
“生日？”下意识地重复了一句，小白的视线立刻转到紫堂身上，“今天是你的生日？”  
瞬吃惊地问我：“今天几号？”  
“9月6号。”我将探测仪举到他面前，让他和小白一起看清上面的时间。  
“哎呀，真的啊！”瞬一把夺过我的探测仪，“你怎么不早点告诉我啊？话说你的生日贺文啊，什么时候给我写完啊？”  
“生日……那是什么？是浮云吧？”我心虚地打哈哈，企图蒙混过关。  
“那你打算送我什么呀，小子？”  
“我哪知道……”  
“要不你送我一套《Fate/stay night》吧！”  
“什么叫‘菲特今晚留下来’？”  
“别给我装傻！”

就在我们争论生日礼物争论得热火朝天的时候，谁都没有注意到，小白默默地拾起地上的麦克风，安静地绕过我们，细瘦的手指在点歌系统的屏幕上轻轻地触了几下。  
清冽而激越的伴奏音乐在我们的争论声中突兀地响起。  
旋动的蓝紫色灯光徜徉在他银色的发丝间，形成一种更游离更梦幻的色彩。  
他慢慢抬起握着麦克风的手——  
何が自由なのか　　（何谓“自由”？）  
何が正しいのか （什么又是“正确”？）  
奇妙な夢見て　彷徨う影 （奇妙的梦境，彷徨的身影）  
見えているようで　何も見えてない 虚像  
（似乎看透了答案，其实什么都不曾看见，唯余幻象）  
慌しい日常から追い越され （在忙碌的生活中追逐）  
塞ぎこんでゆがんでる時間軸の中 （在扭曲而苍白的时间里）  
駆け抜けろ　光るに満ちてる希望くれる場所  
（奔跑吧，向着充满阳光和希望的地方）  
強い風を切って （冲破那强劲的风）  
壊れかけたいつかの夢を拾い集めながら （重新拾回以往破碎的梦想）  
信じる道を走り続けよう （继续在信仰的道路上驰骋下去吧）  
僕らしく （像我一样）  
生きていくため （为了生存下去）

罪と罰背負い枯れ果てた心 （背负着罪孽和惩罚濒临枯萎的心灵）  
降り注ぐ雨が僕を濡らす （倾盆的大雨将我淋湿）  
憎しみの定め　洗い流してくように （就像将憎恶的命运全部洗濯干净一般）  
入り組んだ迷路の中彷徨って （徘徊于错综纠缠的迷途中）  
ただ独りで （我独自一人）  
辿り着く場所探しながら （一边摸索一边寻找着梦想之地）  
舞い上がれ　炎が覚えてる情熱抱きしめ （飞扬吧，像拥抱着烈火的热情一样）  
空を殴るくらい （直到贯穿整个天空）  
偽りの壁踏みしめて （踏破虚伪的墙壁）  
まだ知らない世界　見つけ出す為に （为了找到现在还一无所知的世界）  
恐れたりしない （我不会再害怕）  
叫んでる 心のままに （呐喊出心底的向往）  
僕らしく （像我一样）

駆け抜けろ 光るに満ちてる希望くれる場所  
（奔跑吧，向着充满阳光和希望的地方）  
強い風を切って （冲破那强劲的风）  
壊れかけたいつかの夢を拾い集めながら （重新拾回以往破碎的梦想）  
信じる道を走り続けよう （继续在信仰的道路上驰骋下去吧）  
僕らしく （像我一样）  
生きていくため （为了生存下去）  
走り続けよう （继续奔跑吧）

我被骗了，我们都被骗了……  
我对小白歌声的认知，始终停留在像小白刚刚说的那样——“我唱歌不好听”上。因为穿越前听过小白的声优朴JJ所唱的角色歌，实事求是的讲，朴JJ配音不错，但唱功确实亟待提高。所以我一直觉得小白是不擅长唱歌的。  
结论：我错了，我深刻地错了，我必须向广大人民谢罪。将小白声优的歌声视作小白的歌声，显然是犯了严重的主观主义的错误。一旦穿越，就不能再按照穿越前的固有常识进行判断——这就像穿越文中很多前辈穿到尸魂界之后，发现大白不是个温柔的腹黑，就是个变态的鬼畜一样。  
适中的沙哑使他的声音听上去极富质感，像是浸润在潺潺细流里的玄武岩——苍劲而不干涩，润泽而不濡湿，仿佛逆风而翔的孤鹰，冲出群岚的光线，划破寂寥与黑暗的流星。  
我靠，谁敢说他唱歌不好听我跟谁拼命！  
我和瞬完全听傻了。至于横在沙发上的乱菊和恋次，全都像诈尸一样“腾”地坐了起来。我们4个呆呆地看着这个屋子里唯一穿着羽织和死霸装的孩子的背影，一句话都说不出来。  
那孩子在绮丽的灯光中转过头来，被灯光染成青色的唇瓣微微动了动，似乎想说些什么，然而那双明澈的眼睛扫过在座的每一个人，欲言又止的落寞终究沉淀成更为凝重的祖母绿。  
此时此刻，我和乱菊、恋次显得多么的碍事——如果我们不在场的话，那孩子一定会对瞬说一声“生日快乐”吧。

我们从KTV出来走到一护家的时候已是傍晚，绚烂的火烧云一直燃到天空的尽头，炫目而不刺眼。在一护家的门口，我们和打游戏打到身无分文的一角、照镜子照到迷路的弓亲相遇——还好两个人在开会时记住了小白所圈定的几个集合地点之一——一护家。  
由于我一直赖在一护家借宿，所以毫无顾忌地敲响了门；小白为首的众死神都是第一次来这里，他们思索一番，决定绕道进入一护家。  
门开了，是黑崎夏梨。  
“花见哥，你怎么才回来？一护哥已经回来很久了，而且……他还带回来……”  
他还带回来一个女王和一个美正太的义骸——虽然夏梨吞吞吐吐，但从她的只言片语中，我很快就弄清了状况：一切按这原计划进行着，小白的义魂丸到学校找到了一护和露琪亚，放学之后，一护把他们带回了家。  
我上了楼，来到一护的房间，发现黑崎一心和黑崎游子父女两人跪在地上，手拿着玻璃杯顶在一护的房门，脸红心跳屏息凝神地听着屋内的动静。  
“什么啊，”跟着我一起走上楼的夏梨不满地瞪着两人，“我还奇怪怎么楼下一个人都没有，花见哥回来都没人来开门……”  
游子神色紧张地“嘘”了一声：“嘘——不得了了，我本以为大哥带回来的女生是他的女朋友，那个银发的小孩是他们的私生子——但是……”  
一心转过头来，表情暧昧得有点猥琐：“其实他们是来玩3P的……”  
“哈？！”我再次被一护老爹的惊悚言论深深地震撼了，游子的想法已经够诡异的了——也不想想一护才15岁啊，小白的义骸看上去再小也有10岁了吧——但和一心的思维比起来，我甚至觉得游子的误会简直不算什么了……  
“老爸你真无聊……”夏梨无奈地叹气，“游子也是的，倒是劝劝老爸啊。”  
父女二人不为所动，继续雷打不动的偷听大业。  
这时，屋内传来小白的义魂丸拖着哭腔的声音：“一护哥哥，露琪亚姐姐，不要闹了……呜……”


	31. Chapter 31

出售义魂丸的商人们都喜欢把与买主性格完全相反的义魂丸卖给对方，据说这样做的理由是因为“很有趣”。  
而日番谷冬狮郎的义魂丸从声音到气场，都是个走可爱路线的弱气正太。所以当冬狮郎的义骸带着一脸“哥哥姐姐们，请好好疼爱我”的表情出现在1年3组的时候，一护和露琪亚激动得掀桌了。  
“一护哥哥，露琪亚姐姐，乱菊姐姐让我来找你们……”  
“嗯嗯，放心吧，姐姐绝对会照顾好你的！”母性大发的露琪亚摸摸义骸的小脸。  
“嗯嗯，放心吧，哥哥绝对会保护好你的！”同样母性大发（？）的一护揉乱义骸的头发。  
下午，一护和露琪亚索性翘掉了最后一节课，拉着冬狮郎的义骸冲进附近的小公园，又是气球又是冰淇淋又是风筝又是旋转木马，各种游乐设施折腾个遍之后，露琪亚还嫌不过瘾，便和一护拽着可怜的义骸风风火火地闯进N家童装专卖店，又是水手服又是小马夹又是小西装又是背带裤，而且后来渐渐升级成蓬蓬裙女仆装。  
回到一护家，一护把门一关，把对着露琪亚犯花痴的魂往抽屉里一锁，就开始帮着露琪亚给冬狮郎的义骸换衣服。冬狮郎的义骸彻底沦为露琪亚的芭比娃娃，在试穿完所有的男装之后，露女王邪恶地抓起一件做工精细的女仆装：“小狮郎~来吧来吧~姐姐给你换上~”  
“啊，不行，这个绝对不行……”冬狮郎的义骸怯懦地往一护身后躲去，“一护哥哥，你快劝劝露琪亚姐姐吧……”  
玩心大起的一护却助纣为虐地抓住了他的肩膀：“小狮郎要听姐姐的话哦！”  
“一护哥哥，露琪亚姐姐，不要闹了……呜……主人会杀了我的……”  
=========================我是正直善良的文艺青年花见澟======================  
屋内传来隐隐的低泣，听得我头皮发麻两眼发直——不会真的像一护老爹说的那样吧……我一脚踹开了一护的房门，于是看到这样一幕诡异的景象——露琪亚手拿女仆装，笑得像狼外婆一样；小白的义骸眼里泛着泪花，俨然一副纯良小红帽的表情；一护按着义骸的肩膀，颇有大尾巴狼的风范。  
“啊！果然吧！一护你果然在玩3P吧！儿子你终于长大了呀……”一心大呼小叫。  
我再一脚踹上了门，将一心凄厉的惨嚎关在门外（“什么？花见你也要加入他们么？4P了！天哪！4P了！！”）。  
“黑崎，朽木，这是怎么回事？”有人抢了我的台词——那人坐在窗台上，白色的羽织黑色的死霸装还有银色头发上的红色十字路口——是小白本尊，他的后面还站着表面上一脸“我是任劳任怨的人民公仆”严肃正直的表情，其实都快被萌到内伤的瞬。  
“主人，他们欺负我……”义骸噙着眼泪跑向窗台，小白倒是没什么过激的反应，但他身后的瞬却一手捂着胸口，另一手死死地抓着窗框——我估计小白的义骸要是再软趴趴地叫一声“瞬哥哥”，瞬这丫绝对会毫无形象地一边喷着鼻血一边四脚朝天地摔下去。  
小白从窗台上跳下来，将义骸挡在身后——一个邪恶的闪念滑进我的脑海里，强势的小白and弱气的义骸，传说中的自攻自受，oh，no，不要再瞎想了……我果然是《鬼畜眼镜》玩多了……  
一护和露琪亚在小白寒冷的目光中瑟瑟发抖，小白显然一点也不介意让他们更寒冷一些，因为他缓缓地拔出冰轮丸——  
“端坐于——”  
“日番谷队长，刀下留人啊！！！”  
有人再次抢了我的台词，喂喂，我总共也没几句正经的台词，还总被人抢，话说我真的是主人公吗我自己都不信（……）。  
声音是从头顶传来的，我抬头望去，只见一护房间天花板上的灯罩晃了几晃，“咣”的一声砸在地板上，红毛犬恋次飞身从天花板上的窟窿里跳出来，摆了个十分帅气拉风的姿势落在地上，可惜还是一脚踩上了灯罩，“锵”的一声灯罩两半了。  
“Hello！”乱菊、弓亲、一角等人鱼贯而出，稳稳地落在一护的床上。  
“你们……对我房间里的电灯做了什么……”一护愤怒地握拳。  
“你们对我的义骸又做了什么？”小白将刀收回鞘内，抱着肩膀瞪着他。  
“好了好了……”看着一、日两人互不相让地对瞪，我忽然觉得室内气温急剧下降，于是，我终于发现我在这个故事里所扮演的角色具有怎样不可替代的重要作用了：当主人公与主人公之间发生冲突的时候，我就要跳出来和稀泥，推动剧情向前发展，“大家都不要生气了，我们来一护家不是还有更重要的事商议吗？”

“破面”，是摘除面具得到虚与死神两种力量的虚集团。虽然目前只有少数的未完成体 但藉由与持有崩玉的蓝染接触，完成体的破面就诞生了。当初尸魂界打算静观其变，直到蓝染起事之后再采取行动，然而尸魂界有三位队长投奔虚圈，之后又被巴温特事件弄得兵荒马乱；完成体比预料中更早地出现，并且被送到现世。尸魂界不再按兵不动，山本总队长紧急选拔了一批人赶往现世，与先行到达现世调查的花见澟汇合。  
破面是由虚的面具剥落而诞生。普通的虚面具剥落也不会构成任何威胁。但蓝染意在对尸魂界发动战争，所以其破面化的对象，全部是大虚以上程度的虚。大虚之中有三个阶级：第一种是“基力安”，处于大虚中的最下层，数量众多，特征是全部拥有同样姿态，外形巨大，但行动缓慢，智力也只有兽类水平，队长级死神打倒它轻而易举，其力量只相当于杂兵；第二种是“亚丘卡斯”比“基力安”要小许多，数量也少，但智能很高，战斗能力是“基力安”的数倍，是统领众多“基力安”的存在；第三种是“瓦史托德”，最上级的大虚，大小与人类差不多，数量极少，整个虚圈也只有不过数只，但“瓦史托德”级的战斗能力，远在队长级之上。  
如果目前蓝染手下有十只以上的“瓦史托德”级别的破面，尸魂界所要面对的不亚于一场灭顶之灾。

形势不容乐观，屋子里陷入一片死寂。  
窗外天色已晚，飒飒的秋风拂动着窗帘，将凉意送进屋内。  
良久，瑟缩着肩膀的乱菊打破了沉默：“啊啦，我都没注意，天黑了呀……我们今天住在哪里呀？”  
一护忽然感到众死神的视线一下子聚拢到他的身上：“你们看我干什么？我家睡不下那么多人的……况且露琪亚和澟也在……”  
“哎，人家也不行吗？”乱菊闪起星星眼，无辜地看向一护。  
“照正常来想的话，你是最不行的吧！说起来，真不明白为什么你会觉得自己可以啊！”一护抓狂了。  
……  
最后，住所分配情况如下：我、露女王依然占领草莓房间壁橱的上下层，乱菊、小白、瞬投奔井上公主，恋次去浦原商店混吃等死，弓亲陪着一角去流浪。  
送走了大家，我和露琪亚回到一护的房间，露琪亚和一护有一搭没一搭地闲聊，我则钻进了壁橱。  
扭开台灯，我发现还维持着抱枕状的RP王横在壁橱里装尸体。  
已经过了一天多，斩魄刀为何还保持着这种形态？我的灵力为什么恢复得这么慢？  
胸口处似乎有一股奇怪的力量在遏制着灵压的翻涌……  
我找出压在枕头下的镜子，对着镜子微微拉开领口。  
左侧的胸口处赫然印着十三番队的队章——待雪草。  
是限定灵印。  
原来如此！这个印章是在出穿界门的时候印上的，为了防止护庭十三队的队长、副队长的灵压对现世的灵造成不必要的消极影响，每个前往现世的队长、副队长，都要在身体的某个部分盖上刻有各队队章的限定灵印。灵压就会被极端地限制住，而限定率是……80%。  
我终于明白灵力恢复得如此缓慢的原因了。原来是这个印章在作祟。  
一个念头闪进头脑——赶快申请限定解除！  
我迅速将记载着这几天在现世所收集到的灵压波动数据的文件找出来，马不停蹄地传回尸魂界——申请限定解除的审批手续非常繁杂，而且没有充分的论据证明队长和副队长级别的死神在现世遇到了麻烦，限定解除的申请一般是不会被批准的。  
我不得不赌一把，而且必须赌赢——因为今天晚上，一场恶战将在空座市拉开序幕。  
动画里的情节像走马灯一样闪过眼前，鲜血淋漓的众死神在破面面前苦苦支撑着，只为撑到限定解除的那一刻……但现在，我不是活在动画的虚拟世界里，而是真真正正地存在在这个次元里，那种身临其境的紧迫感就快要让我喘不过气来。  
我疯了一样拼命地敲着发报机上的按键，飞快地把眼前的数字翻译成一串串繁复的编码。  
然而，还是来不及了。  
揣在上衣口袋里的灵压探测仪发出尖锐刺耳的尖叫声，6个闪亮的光点在黑色的屏幕上无规律地移动着。  
与此同时，几股暴烈的灵压波动突兀地笼罩了空座的上空，而其中的一股，实力明显在队长级之上。  
“天哪，好多！”我听见露琪亚惊叫一声。  
“他们要来这里吗？”一护紧张地问，他怕战斗会连累到他的家人。  
“他们好像在寻找灵压，但不是向这里来的——如果我没猜错的话，他们不论灵压大小，全部都要袭击，打算赶尽杀绝，哪怕是只有一点灵压的人类……”露琪亚语气凝重。  
一护陷入短暂的沉思：“石田的能力还没有恢复，他现在应该没有灵压才对，茶渡跟井上呢？”  
“井上的附近有日番谷队长、松本副队长和紫堂三席在，应该比其他人要安全许多，茶渡那里……有一只在接近！”  
一护一把扯下挂在床头的死神代理证。  
“一护，我们走吧！”露琪亚高声喊道。  
“等一下！”  
我吞下soul candy，抓起抱枕，勉强调用一部分灵力让它恢复到斩魄刀的形态，拉开壁橱的门：“露琪亚，你留下，我去。”  
我知道露琪亚即将面对的对手绝不是她的袖白雪可以应付得了的，当然，灵力尚未恢复的我，就算去了可能也是无济于事，但和她相比，至少我更了解对手的可怕之处。  
而且……如果不能亲眼见证葛力姆乔和一护的历史性会面，我死不瞑目啊！！！  
“花见副队长……”露琪亚在犹豫，她知道我灵力透支的事，看着我的表情很是担心。  
我将斩魄刀举到她的面前：“看，恢复了，没关系的。”  
“要小心……”露琪亚嘱咐道。  
我指着壁橱里的发报机和我的义骸说：“帮我把这些数据发回尸魂界吧，soul candy会帮助你的。”  
“是。”  
一切交代妥当，我和一护双双跳出了窗口。


	32. Chapter 32

=============================本章转入紫堂瞬视角===========================  
老实说我还真挺羡澟，这死小子又被派到现世执行任务去了。仔细计算了一下时间轴，巴温特事件过去之后，接踵而来的毫无疑问就是最令人期待的假面军团和依次出现的破面——这小子可以在现世看黑崎草莓的小细腰，看平子真子的满口美牙，看乌尔奇奥拉的忧郁眼神，看浦原奸商老奸巨猾的微笑……天天过着看帅哥偷拍帅哥被帅哥包围的日子，怎一个爽字了得啊。  
而我自从穿到尸魂界以后就再没离开过这里一步，本来天天守着小白未尝不是件幸福的事，但小白最近的态度让我越来越困惑——这孩子到底对我是什么感觉，这着实是个值得思考的问题。小白对我有好感这已毋庸置疑，但这种好感是否到达喜欢的程度我就不得而知了——他很擅长隐藏自己真实的情绪，又很少主动和别人交流，大部分时候，我根本不知道他在想些什么，只能通过他细微的表情变化进行主观臆断——有好感并不代表着喜欢，我时刻告诫着自己不要自作多情。  
我和现世的澟通过地狱蝶聊过几次关于小白的话题，澟对此的表示是：你可以YY，但你绝不能把YY的东西当真，因为一旦混淆了想象与现实，就会酿成难以挽回的后果。他劝我稍安勿躁，静观其变就好。  
只是，我要静观其变到何时？如果对方坚持着一成不变的状态，我又该如何应对？  
我无法不暴躁，有时看着小白那双纯净的眼睛，一些有失理智的话险些就要挣脱理智的束缚，脱口而出了。  
隔日，澟传来一只地狱蝶告诉我：在没确定小白喜欢你之前，千万不要告白。  
我问为什么。  
澟说：小白没明确表态之前，一切都是变数，你不要冒这个险。  
我说那好吧。  
话说澟什么时候变成哲人了——我吃惊地发现，我居然听不懂他的话了。  
一切为何都是变数？告白因何成了冒险？  
我不懂。  
但我没有再问澟，我都能想象到丫顶着一副得意而无耻的嘴脸，故弄玄虚地对我说：当局者迷，旁观者清，只可意会，不可言传哪，不可言传……  
姑且先听他的吧。  
郁闷的日子终于熬到了头，小白接到带队前往现世支援花见的任务，我被选为派往现世的一员。

今天是到达现世的日子，也是我的生日——这也多亏了澟的提醒，因为很久都没有看日历的我根本不晓得今天是何年何月。自从升入高中以后，我就再没兴师动众地庆祝过自己的生日，毕竟不是小孩子了，蛋糕、礼物、派对的吸引力自然也下降了很多，所以这些年来我一直选择低调地度过生日。低调过生日其实有很多好处，比如省钱省时省事；但坏处也不少，比如关于生日那一天的记忆变得越来越模糊，除了万年拖稿大王澟的生日贺文以外，我几乎什么都记不得了。  
但今年的生日却有太过意外的惊喜。  
没想到小白居然真的唱了歌……为了我。  
松本在提出去KTV的时候，大家之所以那么热情地响应，一多半的原因都是因为小白。其实大家都很好奇，作为护庭十三队年龄最小的队长，一向给人印象严肃认真的小白，在远离工作的禁锢与责任的重压之后，到底会是什么样子。而我，则完全出于私心吧……  
我邀请小白献唱，这孩子果然很不给面子地拒绝了。  
然而道高一尺，魔高一丈——澟简直就是个神人，关键时刻一句“就当是唱给瞬的”，震撼全场。  
我手一哆嗦立刻把麦克风扔了，死小子你说什么胡话啊，你不会是想向小白挑明我暗恋他的事实吧？！不要这样啊，我本来想亲自告白的，你不要多此一举啊啊啊啊啊！  
澟的理由比我想象得更充分更彪悍——  
“日番谷队长，今天……是瞬的生日啊。”  
小白是个擅于控制表情的人，但他的脸色还是马上变了。  
澟把监测仪递到我们面前，上面显示着时间——9月6日，啊，真的是我的生日。  
我的第一反应就是管澟要礼物——欺压澟是我过生日的一项传统娱乐项目，虽说不怎么期待生日礼物，但这死小子的礼物不但要收，而且要狠狠地宰，往死里宰，谁让丫经常拖稿，害得我这个唯一的读者经常掉进无底坑，还一次比一次摔得惨烈。  
澟开始习惯性地打哈哈，企图蒙混过关，我们很快陷入激烈的争论，忘记了身边的小白。  
谁也没有注意到，那孩子是何时，又是带着怎样的表情弯腰拾起地上的麦克风，无言地绕过争得热火朝天我们。  
当我们回过神来的时候，他已经在唱了，只留给我们一个单薄的背影。  
那孩子的歌声给我带来的不仅仅是出乎意料的惊艳和震撼，更多的是难以言喻的感动。  
我最重要的人，愿意为了我的生日而唱，这是否可以证明，我在他的心中已经占据了一席之地呢？  
于是，所有的烦恼阴郁，所有的躁动不安，所有的疑虑困惑，所有的惶惶不可终日，都在他充满张力的歌声里幻化成缤纷的碎片。  
谢谢你，小狮郎。

当晚，众死神在黑崎一护家里碰面——上午在空座市第一高级中学里见到传说中迷翻尸魂界、现世、（即将）虚圈广大攻君的万年总受黑崎草莓同学本尊，果然名不虚传啊，怪不得澟总往现世跑，能看到草莓君的小细腰，再辛苦也值了——碰面结束之后，我、松本大姐、小白三个人保持着白天幸福的一家三口阵型（松本走在中间，一手极其自然地挽着我，扮作乖巧的贤妻状；另一手牵着叫嚣着“放开！否则真的扣你工资了！”的小白，扮作和善的良母状），以散步遛狗般的迟缓速度向井上织姬的家做匀速直线运动。  
井上MM是个很好说话的人，松本大姐将我们的情况简单地说明一下，井上MM很爽快地让我们进去了，她哥哥生前的房间归我和小白，松本和她一起住她自己的房间，不过小白似乎不太习惯进入女孩子的家里，所以他一直坐在房顶上看月亮。  
井上哥哥的房间因为长期无人居住的原因，落了一层灰，我简单地收拾了一下，刚刚完成打扫，上衣口袋里的探测仪就发出凄厉的响声，掏出来一看，屏幕上出现6个闪耀的光斑。  
我一口吞下义魂丸，跳出窗外。

“松本、紫堂，井上织姬呢？”冬狮郎转过身来，询问站在自己面前的两个人。  
“为了不让她参战，我请她在下面替我们三个看守义骸。”松本回答。  
“嗯，很好，”冬狮郎停顿了一下，语速忽然加快，“敌人已经出现了，数量是两个，你们负责一个，我负责一个，不要轻敌！”  
“是！”松本看了看天空，一丈开外的地方果然悬浮着两个黑影。  
“……”瞬没有说话，只是用担心的眼神地注视着冬狮郎。  
他迅速别开了头，不知为何，最近他越来越不敢直视瞬的视线——“快去吧！”  
瞬微微点了点头，和松本一起离开了。  
与此同时，分散在空座市各个地点的死神都在赶往离自己最近的出事地点。黑崎一护和花见澟替茶渡挡下了16号破面迪•罗伊的攻击；斑目一角和13号破面艾多拉德陷入激斗之中；阿散井恋次遇上了破面伊尔佛特；日番谷冬狮郎的敌人是11号破面萧龙•库方；松本乱菊、紫堂瞬合战纳奇姆。  
但他们的战斗并不顺利。

我去，小宇宙，你丫怎么这时候跟我闹别扭啊混蛋？！  
由于乱菊身上盖着限定灵印，灵压只相当于正常状态下的五分之一，所以我必须在正常进攻的同时还要保护她的安全。纳奇姆这丫别看人高马大膀大腰圆，其动作却是惊人的快，我别无选择，唯有始解——可喊了解放语之后，小宇宙居然没有一点反应，我和他说话，他也一声不吭，靠，这丫偏偏在这个节骨眼儿上魂游天外，这不是要我的命吗混蛋！  
“紫堂君，你的斩魄刀怎么了……”乱菊吃力地躲过纳奇姆砸下来的拳头，诧异地看着我的刀。  
“我的刀……囧了。”我想我此刻的表情也一定很囧。  
“什么？”乱菊受到了惊吓，跳跃的动作慢了下来。  
“有破绽！”说时迟，那时快，纳奇姆的拳头瞬间截断了乱菊的退路。  
“破道之三十三，苍火坠！”斩魄刀不好使，只能用我最不擅长的鬼道了，这个时候我没法不想到澟……他的鬼道强得简直不像话啊混蛋！  
冲天的火墙挡在纳奇姆的面前。谢天谢地，我蹩脚的鬼道还是救下了松本大姐。  
“啊，得救了！”乱菊惊魂甫定。  
“哼，死神，别以为靠这种把戏就可以打败我！”纳奇姆咆哮一声，凶猛地向我扑来。丫的速度和块头完全成反比，响转和我的瞬步拼得不相上下——而且我的身上没有盖限定灵印。  
“小宇宙，拜托，合作一点好不好，还没向澟要来生日礼物，我怎么死在这种地方啊混蛋！”我一边躲闪一边和小宇宙说话，丫一反常态地保持沉默。我忽然有种不祥的预感——这不是简单的罢工，难道他消失了？  
“紫堂君小心！”乱菊的喊声从身后传来，纳奇姆长满横肉的脸近在咫尺——  
“破道之四，白雷！”我迅速扬起左手，一束白色的闪电飞射而出。  
这次就没那么走运了，纳奇姆麻利地躲过我的攻击，一个响转，踪迹不见，甚至连一点灵压的气息都感觉不到了。  
不过，根据死神TV动画俗套大全：敌人在你面前消失的时候，下一秒，他一定会在你的背后重新出现——不用转身，也没时间转身了，我以最快的速度翻过手腕，用刀架住纳奇姆从背后袭来的拳头，并见缝插针地趁机念出下一个言灵：“缚道之四，灰绳！”  
我的攻击总算奏效了，一道金色的鬼道绳蛇一样缠住了纳奇姆的双手。  
“低吟吧，灰猫！”乱菊不失时机地解放了斩魄刀，涣散的灰烟袅袅地绕过纳奇姆的肩膀，我飞快地跳开，以防污浊的血点溅在身上。  
“干得好！”我和乱菊击掌以示庆贺。  
我们高兴得太早了，死神TV动画俗套大全显然不允许一场战斗只经历这么短的时间就结束。  
“死神，受死吧！”纳奇姆毛茸茸的大脑袋像花盆一样从我们身后冒出来，颇有惊悚片的氛围，我和乱菊急忙瞬步跳开，然而由于限定灵印的缘故，乱菊的瞬步用得有些力不从心，纳奇姆也发现了这一点，他抡圆了硕大的拳头，不依不饶地逼向乱菊。第一拳落空，第二拳微微偏了几毫米，第三拳——  
“紫堂君！”乱菊的喊声变了调。  
我想带着乱菊一起跳开，但还是来不及了，我能做的只是尽量地推开她……  
然后那一拳顺理成章地落在我胸口上。  
肋骨不知断掉了几根，疼得钻心。心窝像是被悬崖上滚下的巨石碾过，一股热浪从胃里翻起，直冲喉咙。咳出一口腥咸的液体，我反手抹了一把嘴唇，发现手背上猩红一片。  
“紫堂君，你没事吧！喂！”乱菊挥起斩魄刀冲上来，我的余光瞥见纳奇姆蓄势往这边冲，急忙朝她摆手示意她别过来，但已经来不及了——  
“破道……”言灵还没有念完，眼见得纳奇姆的拳头狠狠地落在她的肩头。  
血光染红了我的视线，她像一只断线的风筝坠下高空。  
“小宇宙，你闹够了没有！”握着刀的手在抖，我不知道乱菊到底伤势如何，流那么多血，往好了想至少肩胛骨碎了，往坏了想……整条左臂大概都保不住了。  
“对、对不起，亲爱的，你别生气！！！我……”一个惊慌失措的声音从刀里传来。  
伪娘你终于说话了！原来你没消失！！不要吓唬我啊混蛋！  
我一激动，又呕了一大口血。  
“老子呆会儿再找你算账——燃烧吧，小宇宙！”


	33. Chapter 33

斩魄刀的刀身开始被灼目的火红所覆盖的同时，小宇宙的身上产生了一些惊人的变化：刀身的温度陡然下降，凉得冻手，我试着挥了下刀，翕动的火舌像围绕着太阳的日冕般一张一翕，火舌所过之处，升腾起一缕一缕湿冷的白烟，透骨的寒气侵袭着我的身体。  
“喂，伪娘，你怎么变成这样了……”  
“亲爱的，小心！”伪娘岔开了话题。  
貌似这个问题说来话长，我便不再追问，抡刀砍向纳奇姆。  
刀明明还没劈到他，我却看到他白色的衣服裂开一道口子——从肩膀到胸口，浑浊的暗红色液体喷涌而出，并瞬间凝结成爆裂状的冰碴。  
“我靠，你丫什么时候变得这么邪乎了？”我看着疼得嗷嗷直叫的纳奇姆，难以置信地问小宇宙，“刚才那一刀是你的力量吗？”  
“……是。”不知为何，小宇宙回答得十分犹豫。  
没空思考小宇宙奇怪的反应，我趁纳奇姆还没爬起来，赶紧趁胜追击，一股缭绕的灰烟却比我动作还快，一瞬就掠到纳奇姆的面前，那看似虚无缥缈绵软无力的灰烟却在眨眼之间将他肥硕的身体割为两半！  
纳奇姆的尸体化作无数灵子随风飘散。  
“紫堂君，对不起呀，让你一个人撑了这么久！限定灵印才解除，我在地上躺得都快睡着了！”  
乱菊回眸一笑，风情万种而又英姿飒爽，不愧是尸魂界第一御姐啊……等等，她刚刚说限定灵应解除了？  
三股水蓝色的光柱依次从空座市不同的角落直冲霄汉，将墨黑的夜空映得明如白昼。我感应到小白、恋次和花见的灵压成井喷之势轮流上飚，其势头之猛烈，比之原子弹爆炸都有过之而无不及——小白的灵压我很熟悉，一如既往的压倒性的强大；恋次的灵压张扬而猛烈；而澟灵压全开的状态我是头一次见识到，这丫平时为了偷拍帅哥或者是躲避女协的纠缠，总是小心翼翼地隐藏着，真人不露相——难道他在一护身边呆久了也学会像白崎那样开外挂了吗——这媲美boss级的灵压啊！  
“我们去队长那边吧！”看了看此起彼伏的灵压光柱，乱菊建议道。  
“好。”我点点头。虽然限定解除后的小白瞬秒萧龙•库方不是问题，但限定解除前，他一定也受了伤吧。  
我们瞬步赶往小白的战场。

“队长！”  
远远地看见印着斗大的“十”字的白色羽织飞扬在习习的晚风里，小白孑立于一排铁栏之上，听见我们的喊声后，他转过头来，我看见他的脸只是擦破了点皮，并没有受到重创，不由得暗自松了口气。  
“松本——紫堂——你们受伤了？”  
他的目光落在乱菊鲜血淋漓的肩头上，继而转移到我血肉模糊的胸口上。  
说来也奇怪，刚才带着伤和纳奇姆拼杀的时候，我的知觉仿佛全部冻结，痛楚被淡化到最低点，但现在被小白担忧的眼神一看，麻痹的神经立刻苏醒过来并陷入极端亢奋的状态，冷汗打湿了头发，想说句“我没事”，张开嘴却吐出一口灼热的液体。  
“振作点，紫堂！”乱菊架住我微微打晃的身体。我感到淤血就在卡在嗓子眼里，不敢再尝试着讲话。  
小白飞身跳下铁栏，三步并作两步跑过来。  
乱菊满脸歉疚：“唉唉，要不是因为我，紫堂君就不会受这么严重的伤了……”  
其实她受的伤也不比我轻多少，没能替她及时挡下纳奇姆的攻击，我也心存愧疚。  
我朝松本大姐摆摆手，虚弱地笑了一下，刚牵动了一下嘴角，粘稠的淤血再次涌出口腔。靠，怎么这血吐起来没完了？  
“喂……你不要紧吧？”小白的手搭上我的胳膊，我一边默念着“看在我是伤员的分上就允许我占小白一点便宜吧”，一边悄悄握住小白的手，然后我很八卦地发现他的手还没有我的手一半大，而且他一向冰冷的手此刻竟异常温暖——  
“紫堂，你的手……怎么这么凉！”  
听到小白的惊呼，我才明白，小白的手的温度并没有变，只是现在……我的手比他的还要冷，而这种噬骨的凉意正渐渐地向全身蔓延。视野里仅存的光亮被大团的黑色侵蚀。  
隐约听见乱菊焦急地呼喊道：“织姬，快来帮个忙！”  
=============================紫堂瞬的内心世界=============================  
海浪滔天，巉岩突兀，屹立在荒芜的土地上的冰蓝色城堡散发着监狱般阴森而诡秘的气息，爬满城堡墙壁的红色常春藤已经枯萎，蜷曲干涩的叶片如雪片般簌簌地掉落。  
紫堂瞬的斩魄刀刀魂出现在城堡的前方，鲜红的眼眸中迸出凛然的杀气：“炼烨虹铩，你不要太过分，你这样恣意妄为我也很为难。”  
冰蓝色的城堡中传出一个淡漠而阴沉的嗓音：“哼，被你封印了2000多年，好不容易才清醒过来，还不准我活动活动筋骨么？”  
“你应该很清楚我为什么封印你。”刀魂垂下头，烈火般的长发覆住了他苍白的脸。  
缠绕在冰蓝色墙壁上的常春藤忽然开始大片大片地跌落并在瞬间化作缕缕青烟，直到最后一条茎蔓、最后一片叶子垂落地面的那一刻，城堡高耸的雕花石门霍然洞开，一个身材修长高挑的身影从里面大步走出——  
一头长可及地的冰蓝色长发，一张雕像般棱角突出线条凌厉的脸，近乎透明般瓷白的肌肤，半透明的冰蓝色睫毛半掩着一对深邃的海蓝色瞳孔，一袭褴褛的白衣在呼啸的海风里猎猎作响。  
“炼烨虹铩，”红发刀魂咬紧牙齿，却还是不由自主地后退一步，犹豫再三，重新抬起头来，“哥……”  
炼烨虹铩似笑非笑地看着他：“难得啊，你还肯管我叫‘哥’……久违了，潇雨鎏刹。”  
潇雨鎏刹条件反射似的抬起头来：“我已经不叫这个名字了！”  
“呵呵，对啊，我都忘记了……”炼烨虹铩冷笑一声，“为了纪念死在我手上的石川骤，你更改了名字，甚至不惜牺牲卍解的力量想要杀掉我，那时的你完全有能力杀掉我的……鎏刹，”他狞笑着，慢慢靠近潇雨鎏刹，轻轻抓起对方的一绺红发，饶有兴致地抚弄着，“你为什么没有杀我呢？”  
“……”潇雨鎏刹拨开他的手，沉默地别过脸。  
“你不是说石川骤是你最心爱的主人么？”炼烨虹铩强硬地扳过他的脸，语气却温柔得令人心神荡漾，“你不是说要用我的血为他祭奠么？”  
“你住口——”潇雨鎏刹蓦地扬起手。  
炼烨虹铩动作更快，一把擒住他的手腕。

“燃烧吧，小宇宙！”  
“喂，你丫怎么一点反应也没有！”  
“喂！搞错没有！再这样下去真的会挂掉啊！”  
“小宇宙，拜托，合作一点好不好，老子可不想当炮灰啊！”

潇雨鎏刹奋力地挣扎起来：“紫堂在叫我，你放手！”  
炼烨虹铩海蓝色的眼睛倏然眯紧：“紫堂？这是现在的持有者吗？”  
“是又怎么样？这不关你的事！”潇雨鎏刹重重地甩开他的手。  
“你信不信……我也会杀了他？”炼烨虹铩浅笑道，轻轻打了个响指，一股几乎让呼吸冻结成冰的寒流打着旋从他的指尖溢出，瞬的内心世界瞬间阴云密布，大雪纷飞。  
“你疯了！你会害死他的！”潇雨鎏刹抚掉落在身上的雪花，双眼血红，“炼烨虹铩，既然这样，就不要怪我绝情——”他闭上眼晴，吟唱起一段繁冗的咒文。  
“想再度封印我吗？可惜你已经没有卍解的力量了！”炼烨虹铩转身走进冰蓝色的城堡，“滚去救你的主人吧，死神的走狗！”

“小宇宙，你闹够了没有！”  
瞬的吼声在耳边回响着。  
潇雨鎏刹回头看了看石门紧闭的城堡，幽幽地叹了口气。  
瞬解放了斩魄刀，但他发现斩魄刀的力量发生了某些奇怪的变化：“我靠，你丫什么时候变得这么邪乎了？刚才那一刀是你的力量吗？”  
“……是。”  
隐忍着痛苦与无奈，潇雨鎏刹强迫自己给出一个最理智的答复。  
紫堂，你知道吗？我并不是什么变化系刀魂，我只不过是个普通的火系刀魂罢了，所有冰属性的力量都来自于我的孪生哥哥炼烨虹铩……你能感应到冰属性的力量越来越强势了么？这是因为炼烨虹铩即将彻底挣脱我的封印，逐渐恢复他从前的灵力。当那座冰蓝色的城堡坍塌的时候，封印会被彻底解除。到那时，我就真的无能为力了。所以，紫堂，请你……一定要变强啊……  
雪花铺天盖地散落下来，很快就覆盖了脚下的地面，潇雨鎏刹裹紧衣衫也无法抵抗那种令毛孔绷紧战栗的寒冷，他试着召唤火焰，却绝望地发现，从指尖跳出的火苗也散发着丝丝入骨的凉意——已经失去了卍解能力的他根本阻止不了炼烨虹铩，而自己原有的力量也在被一点点地蚕食。  
视野中阴霾的天空渐次模糊，潇雨鎏刹倒在雪地之中。  
就快失去意识的刹那，他隐约听见一个熟悉的声音在耳边响起——  
“喂，伪娘！小宇宙！喂！你怎么了？”  
“紫、堂……”

迷迷糊糊地逛游到了内心世界，我立刻被悚到了：这也太壮观了吧混蛋！这雪下得跟08年南方的雨雪冰冻灾害有一拼！我说我怎么觉得浑身发冷，原来内心世界在下大雪啊……雪地里似乎埋着个嫣红的东西，出于好奇，我稍微走进了一些，却发现竟然是我的斩魄刀刀魂卧在那里。  
我吓坏了，从来都没见过小宇宙这么颓废的样子，我急忙扒开他身上覆盖着的雪，把他拉起来——  
“喂，伪娘！小宇宙！喂！你怎么了？”  
“紫、堂……”小宇宙神志不清地靠过来，“对不起……对不起……”  
一肚子的火立刻消了一半，难得丫这么诚恳地向我道歉，而且这里天气恶劣，北风那个吹，雪花那个飘，丫看上去又这么可怜，想必是遇到什么麻烦才不能及时出现吧。于是我决定原谅他了。  
“不要紧的，穿越文的主角命都大，我一时半会儿死不了的，不然我那个无良的爹靠什么骗收视率啊。到底发生了什么事？为什么我喊了解放语之后你没有回应？”  
小宇宙可怜兮兮地握住我的手：“亲爱的，我的力量最近有些失衡，我自己也无法控制它，我怕它会伤到你，才迟迟没有回应你——你也看到了，因为力量失衡的缘故，这里开始下雪了。这里天气的变化能反作用到你的身上，所以现实中的你才会浑身冰冷，失去意识。如果再这样下去，一定会危及到你的性命。亲爱的，变强吧，唯有强大的灵力才能压制住这股力量……我没事的，你快离开这里……快走吧！”  
他神色惶恐地望着身后的冰蓝色城堡，狠狠地推了我一把。  
阴霾的天空和皑皑的雪地倏地抽离了视线，我睁开眼睛——  
“紫堂，你醒了？”  
一双碧绿的眸子专注地望着我，小白的表情，是我从来都没见过的焦虑和担心。


	34. Chapter 34

我倒在床上，胸口缠着纱布，但伤口已经不疼了——这一定托了井上MM的福，小白坐在床边，两只小手紧紧地扣着我的右手。  
我撑着床头艰难地坐起来，散开的头发从肩头滑下去，小白呆呆地瞅了我好一会儿才说话：“伤口……还疼吗？”  
这种时候，就是疼也得说不疼啊混蛋……  
于是我冲他笑了笑：“不疼了，谢谢队长。”  
“嗯。”小白点点头，悄悄地放开握着我的手，目光不着痕迹地渐渐远离。  
一股莫名的烦躁扰乱了我的心绪。  
这孩子最近一直不敢看我的眼睛，每次和我眼神交汇的时候总像做贼心虚似的首先移开视线。我不是不懂这到底意味着什么，只是我不敢确认其中的原因是否和我想得一样。不要自作多情……我再次默念道。  
我本以为没什么话要讲的小白会马上离开，但他并没有，他一动不动地坐在那里，绿色的眸子不知在看着什么，眼神显得渺远而难以琢磨。  
良久，他慢慢地抬起头来，那双漂亮的眼睛在努力地看向我：“呃……紫堂，今天……一直都没有机会跟你说……”  
真是难得，这孩子还是第一次这么吞吞吐吐地和我说话。  
“呃……就是……今天是你的生日……所以，祝你生日快乐……”  
他别别扭扭地说出最后一个字的时候，拧着的眉心终于舒展开了。  
这次，却轮到我不敢看他的眼睛了——  
那干净得一尘不染，澄澈得清可见底的祖母绿带着如释重负般的雀跃，和一些人无法不想入非非的柔软模糊的情愫。  
我迅速低下了头。  
“对了，紫堂，”那孩子像是撒娇似的突然靠近了我，我惊得心几乎要在胸腔里炸开了，“生日，你想要什么礼物？”  
我的天哪！我要抓狂了啊混蛋！  
小白啊，你不要再这样折磨我了……你亲爱的属下的忍耐能力可是有限的！  
我深呼吸，吸气，呼气……OK，摆出笑脸：“队长，你白天不是给我唱过歌了么？所以……礼物就不用送了——”  
“不行，”那孩子不依不饶地继续靠近，“唱首歌算什么礼物啊，要不是花见澟告诉我，我根本不知道你今天过生日……”说着，他的眉毛竟微微地蹙起了几分。  
队长大人，别说你是在吃醋……我再次深呼吸，吸气，呼气，OK，再次摆出我无坚不摧战无不胜攻无不克的笑脸：“队长，不用了……”  
“紫堂，”他显然对我的笑容有了免疫力，“你再不说我可生气了。”  
说着，他的声音就真的低沉了下来。  
“作为部下也好，作为朋友也好，你给予过我很多帮助，而我从来没对你表示过什么……”他停顿了一下，“今天，无论你想要什么礼物，我都会答应的。”  
日番谷队长啊，你是个聪明人，可是智者千虑，必有一失。  
你刚刚这句话……就有很大的破绽啊——  
无论什么……都答应……是吗？  
我重新对上他的视线。  
我想起第一次邂逅他时的情景；想起我成为十番队队员的那天，他亲手将死霸装递到我手中时的情景；想起我当上十番队三席的第一天，端着茶走进办公室向他问好时的情景；想起第一次给午睡的他盖上薄毯时的情景；想起他挂着泪痕从噩梦中清醒过来时的情景；想起和他一起在树林里练刀时的情景；想起他和巴温特战斗受伤时的情景……  
“队长，真的不用了啊，”我一想到下面要说的话，笑意不由得从嘴角蔓延开来，“如果你真的要送的话……”  
那孩子露出一副急不可待的表情：“说吧！”  
“那就送我一个吻吧。”  
他眨了下眼睛，像是没听清楚，睫毛如受惊般轻颤着：“你说……什么？”  
喂喂，这个时侯装傻实在是太不地道了吧？不过，我并不介意把话说得再通俗易懂一点——  
“你是知道的吧……我已经喜欢你很久了，小狮郎。”  
“……”

冬狮郎难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。  
瞬所说的每一个字，他似乎是听懂了，又好像没听懂。  
瞬所陈述的事实他心知肚明，但这远比不上亲耳所闻来的震撼。  
面对着那双只因自己而温柔的暗红色眼睛，他才发现自己已经走上一条进退两难的绝路。  
“不回答的话，我就当你是默许了哦。”  
温热的大手怜爱地抚上他的脸颊，白皙修长的手指轻柔地蹭过他的睫毛，男人精致的面孔开始一寸一寸地接近。他拼命地思索着应对这种局面的方案，可越是心急，头脑就越是无法正常运转，回过神来的时候，两个人之间的距离已经缩短到额头相贴，鼻尖相碰。男人垂下长长的睫毛，微热的呼吸瘙痒般摩挲着他的面颊，他本能地往后躲，肩膀却被一只大手牢牢地箍住。鼓点般急促剧烈的心跳来自于谁的胸膛，热病般滚烫灼人的温度来自于谁的肌肤，他已无从知晓，男人的吻印在他唇瓣上的刹那，所有的感官都被不可方物的甜美所蛊惑。温存润泽的触感沿着唇形反反复复地游走在每一条细致的纹路之间，温柔像是见血封喉的毒药，在唇与唇的交织间迅速地扩散，很快就麻酥了他的意识。  
我到底……在干什么？为什么……还不推开他？  
他试图用一只手撑开男人的胸口，却使不出一点力气来，只能看着那只手软绵绵地滑落。面前的男人像是有所觉察似的睁开了双眼，笑吟吟地离开了他的唇瓣。  
他狼狈地垂下头，不敢再往紫堂的方向看一眼，全身的血液在逆流翻搅着，可是他的手心却被冷汗打湿；双靥明明烫得厉害，身体却因莫名的寒冷而战栗。  
“……小狮郎？”瞬敏锐地感到他的反应不太对劲，便小心翼翼地询问道。  
然而，那孩子给出的答案，却是他最不想听到的——  
“紫堂瞬，请叫我……日番谷队长。”  
“队长……你……生气了？”  
他拨开瞬想要伸过来的手，确信自己已经调整好了表情，终于缓缓地抬起头来。  
他听见瞬近乎停滞般缓慢的呼吸声，他知道此时此刻自己的眼神一定像冰一样刺骨的寒冷。  
紫堂，我不想伤害你，我真的不想的……可是……  
对不起，紫堂……对不起，我……  
“我不能答应你。”  
=============================以下转入花见澟视角===========================  
我和一护越过一排电线杆，经过一条小巷入口的时候，看见穿着深红色印花衬衫的茶渡泰虎从巷子里冲出来。  
“什么嘛，不是死神啊！嘁，真倒霉，没中奖啊……”茶渡的身后传来的戏谑的声音，紧接着，一道白色的影子以闪电般的速度向他扑去。  
一护施展瞬步，从我身边消失掉，继而挡在茶渡面前：“有没有中奖这种事情，是打完之后才能决定的。”一护架住偷袭者的手，偷袭者是个有着白色短发和锯齿状牙齿的破面，我回忆了一下动画情节，依稀记得这厮似乎名叫迪•罗伊来着。  
面对突然出现的一护，迪•罗伊和茶渡显得都很吃惊，我发现茶渡大哥的眼神很快由吃惊升级为惊喜，进而升华为喜出望外，顿时觉得一阵恶寒悠悠地飘过。茶一……？还是算了吧……不确定有没有人敢萌这个CP，反正目前我还没有足够的胆量去萌。  
而草莓君的反应更是坚定了我的信念，他头也没回地对茶渡说：“茶渡，你退下吧！”  
“等、等一下……一护……”茶渡大哥脸上的表情由喜出望外凝固成乐极生悲。  
草莓君立场坚定不为所动：“好了，就交给我吧！”  
茶渡大哥后退了几步，失魂落魄地喃喃低语道：“这样啊……我知道了，就拜托你了，一护……”然后他转过身，用一只手捂着脸一溜烟跑没了影儿——难道这就是传说中的……泪奔？为什么动漫界里的肌肉男大多都拥有一颗思春少女般的细腻柔软的心？我抱着肩膀打了个冷战，鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地……  
“做个了断吧，死神！”迪•罗伊咧开嘴，笑得甚是欠扁，轻蔑的目光从一护身上移动到我的身上，“上边那位也下来吧，我不介意一对二。”  
靠，区区一个16号破面竟敢嚣张成这样，在动画里明明就是被露女王的袖白雪秒杀的炮灰！你挑衅一护还嫌不够，居然挑衅道我的头上，穿越文里的主人公都不是好惹的你到底知不知道啊，老兄？！  
“你丫要脸没脸要身材没身材要灵压没灵压唯一特殊的就是一口锯齿牙但拼牙你丫绝对拼不过假面军团的第一美牙平子真子大人你丫还有什么资格在这里跟我们嚣张有什么资格苟活在这世上？！”我飞身跳到丫的面前，撸胳膊挽袖子，一旁的一护则用膜拜的眼神看着我——  
“澟，我头一次听你一口气说这么话，而且还没有标点……”  
我喘了口气，冲他笑笑：“因为连续两章半没有出场了。难免有些人气饥渴……”  
被忽略的迪•罗伊不耐烦了：“喂喂，闲聊到此结束，开打吧！”  
“好吧，那就如你所愿！”我抽出斩魄刀，“爆发——”  
解放语还没念完，斩魄刀就很不给面子地变回抱枕形态——我靠，RP大叔，你老人家怎么在如此关键的时刻现原形呢？！  
“澟，你的刀……”草莓已经囧得说不出话了。  
我故作镇定地将抱枕塞进一护的怀里：“帮我拿一下，对付这种货色连斩魄刀都用不上！”  
硬着头皮往前走了两步，斩魄刀用不了，我只好上鬼道了——  
“缚道之六十一，六杖光牢！”  
鬼道是我的强项，即使受到灵力的限制，仍然很争气地封住了上蹿下跳的迪•罗伊。  
“破道之七十三，双莲苍火坠！”  
成功地解决掉了迪•罗伊，但这也是我的极限了，勉强调用灵力对身体的伤害确非儿戏，五脏六腑之间传来一阵绞痛，我的腿有些发软。  
这个时侯，一股大得夸张的灵压迫近身后。  
“什么啊，迪•罗伊那家伙被干掉了啊。”  
啊，这极富磁性的嗓音，这华丽凛冽的声线，这桀骜不驯的语调……  
我回过头，看见一个修颀的白色身影卓立于漆黑的夜空中，如一束雪白的光，将沉寂与黑暗劈为两半。  
“没办法了，那我只好把你们两个一起干掉了。多关照啊，死神们！我是破面NO.6，葛力姆乔。”  
每一根冰蓝色的短发都以最乖张的形态支起，上挑的眉如两把锋芒毕露的利刃斜插如鬓，一双猎豹般透着与生俱来的狂野与敏锐的冰蓝色瞳孔反射着慑人心魄的寒光……  
啊啊啊啊啊！！！！这是如假包换的葛力姆乔大人啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！


	35. Chapter 35

葛利姆乔并不是第一次见到一护。  
乌尔奇奥拉回到虚圈的当天，就将从现世获得的情报全部展现给蓝染以及其他十刃。  
当画面定格在一护卍解的那个的瞬间，偌大的会议室里传来一阵整齐的抽气声。几位逢会必睡的十刃纷纷被身边的同事拍醒——葛力姆乔•贾卡杰克就是其中的一位。当他被身边的第5十刃诺伊特拉•吉尔加拍醒的时候，身为低血压魔王的他本来憋了一肚子的火，正想顺手把眼前的长桌掀到诺伊特拉的头上以消心头之恨，诺伊特拉却用眼神示意他往前边看。葛六没好气地顺着诺伊特拉的眼神望去，结果就再没有移开视线。  
================================现世战场=================================  
蓝色的灵压气旋如龙卷风般咆哮翻滚着，葛力姆乔屹立于这股气旋中央，缓缓地降至地面——就像演唱会上歌手乘着升降台从高空降落到舞台中央一样，如果不是考虑到身边还站着草莓君，我很可能会像观众席上的粉丝团一样热情澎湃地高呼起声援口号来。  
“你们两个——谁比较强？”  
这个问题似乎并不需要回答了——犀利的眼神扫过我，直奔一护，葛力姆乔眯起眼睛，眸子里透射出锁定好猎物一样危险的寒光。  
看来葛六已经有了明确的目标，那我就不在这里当电灯泡了，于是，我毫无节操毫不犹豫地指向一护：“他！就是他——他比较厉害！他还会卍解哪，他的卍解可好看了！”  
无视一护眼珠子都快要瞪出来的表情，我从他怀里拿过抱枕，四下看了看，找了片视野开阔的平地，将等身大的抱枕往地上一放，自己舒舒服服地往上面一躺，双手抱头，二郎腿一翘，摆了个滨海日光浴的经典造型，然后冲一护喊道：“黑崎君加油，我身上盖着限定灵印，肯定打不过他，你要是打赢了他我就请你吃饭！”  
“花——见——澟！！！”草莓君的额头青筋暴起，却也无可奈何。  
“喂喂，你们俩……真的是一伙的吗？”葛六看看优哉游哉的我，再看看濒临暴走的一护，冒着自毁形象的风险吐了一句槽。  
“谁跟他一伙！”一护勃然大怒怒火中烧烧……稍微有点怨念，“天天在我家混吃等死，关键时刻却鞋底抹油开溜！喂，你拿了我的给我送回来，吃了我的给我吐出来！”  
草莓君啊，不是我不想帮你，要知道，如果我帮了你的话，全天下将会有多少腐女会怨念死？而且我现在连维持斩魄刀形态的灵力都没有，真的是爱莫能助啊。  
所以我调整姿势让自己枕得更舒服一些，侧过头对一护喊道：“我说话算话，只要你赢了，你想吃什么我都可以请！”  
“那一言为定啊，哼，到时候我非吃穷你不可！”一护狠狠地咬着牙，麻利地抽掉裹着斩月的白色绷带，用力向葛力姆乔挥去——唉唉，单纯的人就是好骗啊，可怜的一护还不知道这顿饭他注定是吃不成了……  
葛力姆乔随意抬起一只手，不仅轻松地架住斩月的刀锋，结实的手臂上更是连个白印儿都没留下，反倒是一护被强大的阻力弹开。他懒洋洋地乜斜了一护一眼：“喂，你是瞧不起我吗，死神？我可不想杀掉这副德行的你，趁我还会手下留情的时候赶快使出来吧——你、的、卍、解！”  
邪气的笑容浮现在他上扬的嘴角上。  
我们要相信大众传媒的速度与广度——草莓的卍解不仅征服了尸魂界，而且成功进军虚圈，风靡虚夜宫。什么都不用说了，葛六你分明就是慕名而来想要亲眼见证一下草莓的腰到底有多细的吧！！！  
“你这混蛋……卍、解——”  
水蓝色的灵压光旋狂烈地翻腾起来。  
“天锁斩月。”  
葛六专注地盯着站在蓝色光旋中央的一护，待到蓝色的光旋退却，他若有所思地自言自语道：“果然很细。”  
没头没脑的一句话却让一护红了眼，他抡起天锁斩月，黑色的刀刃擦过地面时拖出一条直冒火星的划痕：“细你个头！看什么看——我的腰就这么好看么？！”  
葛六大概是太过专注了，竟然把一护怒不可遏的反问句听成了疑问句，于是他下意识地点点头：“嗯。”  
“‘嗯’什么‘嗯’，去死！！！！！”一护真的发飙了，每一刀都毫不留情地砍向葛六的要害，葛六也不是好惹的，敏捷利落地躲开了所有的攻击，游刃有余地擒住一护的刀锋，用力一甩，一护一下子飞出去几十米远。  
“可恶！”一护狠狠地骂了一句，再抬头时，葛力姆乔已经迫近眼前。  
我从地上站起来，刚才和一护开玩笑的悠闲心情一扫而光——  
我知道一护和葛六的实力差距很大，只是我没想到，这差距竟会大得离谱。葛力姆乔的速度太快了，当他连续使用响转移动的时候，我根本无法看清他人在何处，只能勉强根据一护的所在位置大致推断出他的方向。一护完全陷入被动挨打的状态，连还手的余地都没有。而且不知葛力姆乔到底用了什么招式，眨眼之间，一护的死霸装已经被撕扯得颇有艺术照的风范，褴褛的黑色布片半遮半掩着肩膀，裸 露的面积随着他剧烈的动作反而变得欲盖弥彰。  
我瞅着脚下的抱枕，心急如焚：虽然一护多暴露点对于我来说是种福利，但我真的不忍心眼睁睁地看着一护被葛六打得鲜血淋漓啊！为什么限定解除的申请还没得到批准？灵力几乎为零的我冲上去不但帮不上忙，反而会连累一护。葛六也是的，不要逼人太甚——虽说我喜欢态度强硬脾气恶劣的攻，不过我坚决反对虐待小受！况且草莓君向来吃软不吃硬，想要俘获草莓的心就得好好对待小草莓啊！  
这时，一护像是一只折断了翅膀的黑鸟，从空中笔直地坠落下来。如果这样径直摔到地上，他的脊椎肯定会断掉！  
“缚道之三十七，吊星！”  
我念诵起言灵，一张巨大的灵子垫像渔网一样凭空张开，接住了下坠的一护。  
用鬼道已是极限，再调用灵力大概会真的没命，因为撕裂内脏般的剧痛开始从胸口盖着灵印的地方扩散开来，我的腿一软，单膝跪倒在地上。  
然而眼前的形势并没有好转，一护刚挣扎着从灵子垫上坐起，葛力姆乔已经犹如影子般出现在他的面前，揪住他残破的衣领，将他整个人提起来。一护几乎被勒得背过气去，眼睛里渐渐蓄积起一层水汽。葛六似乎很满意他此刻的表情，抓着他衣领的手收得更紧了，一护痛苦地咳嗽着，眸子里噙着的液体夺眶而出。  
替一护担心的同时，我不得不承认：一护这孩子……确实是越虐越美丽。  
葛六好像也注意到了这一点，他将另一只手握成拳头，对着一护的脸狠狠地砸了过去——  
“哟，别太过分了，伙计！”看似无力抵抗的一护奇迹般地抬手架开他的拳头，在葛六惊诧的目光中，一护缓缓地仰起被半个假面遮住的脸，白崎邪魅沙哑的声音从一护的口中发出，“我是不是应该赞赏一下你的勇气……连老子的人都敢虐！”  
葛六很快恢复了镇静，厌恶地松开了一护的衣领，不屑的嗤笑勾上他的唇角：“哼，你凭什么说他是你的人？”  
白崎和葛六互不相让地对瞪着，气氛比方才更要剑拔弩张。  
话说动画里没有这一段啊！难道我遇到了崭新的剧情！白崎VS葛六的草莓争夺战？！  
“把他叫出来，我可没兴致和你说话！”葛六的右手轻轻搭上了腰间的斩魄刀。  
白崎金色的瞳孔骤然收紧：“你以为我有兴致和你说话吗？”  
“少废话！快把他叫出来！”“锵”的一声，葛六抽出了豹王。  
白崎则毫不示弱地扬起手中的天锁斩月：“没门！”  
我靠，相机！我要相机啊！要是不能拍下这两位后攻冲冠一怒为草莓的经典对峙我真是死不瞑目！我万分纠结地拎起地上的抱枕，指尖倏然发烫，熟悉的暖橙色光芒映亮了我的视野，与此同时，一只飞舞的地狱蝶闯进我的视线，我听见露琪亚微微颤抖的声音——  
“花见副队长，限定解除申请批准了！”  
露琪亚话音刚落，手里的抱枕已经乖乖地变成一架3200万像素的数码相机。  
我的灵压终于恢复了！我等得好苦啊！作为一名战地记者却没有相机这是多么痛苦的一件事啊！  
眼疾手快地拍下几张特写，我正想调整距离拍一张二人合照，葛六身后的那片天空忽然出现一块黑漆漆的团状物，一个白色的影子从里面走出来。  
“东仙？”葛六回头看了一眼，随即露出一副见了鬼的表情，“你怎么来了？”  
“居然问我怎么来了，难道你真的不懂吗？”原九番队队长东仙要异常沉静地说，“擅自攻击现世，胡乱动用5名破面——他们现在已经全部战败死亡，你违反了命令……”他短暂地停顿了一下，以更为冷漠的语调继续说，“但是，蓝染大人最生气的是……你竟敢背着虚夜宫全体成员前往现世私会黑崎一护，这严重违反了‘王道面前，人人平等’的资源共享原则！快跟我回去面壁反省吧！”  
目送葛六离开时不情不愿的背影，我错愕得一句话也说不出来：哪位好心人过来给我解释一下——“王道面前，人人平等”是怎么回事？！话说蓝boss您背叛尸魂界的原因中是不是还应该补充上一条——为了和尸魂界的众小攻争夺草莓？！  
“等一下，”一护的声音恢复了正常，眼角处残留着黑色的斑纹——看来他又把白崎强行镇压回内心世界去了，“你要去哪里？”  
葛力姆乔在黑腔前侧过身：“啰嗦，我要回虚圈了！”  
一护一手捂着不断被黑色斑纹侵蚀着的眼睛，另一手用天锁斩月支撑着身体，仰着头冲他吼道：“你开什么玩笑！随便地攻击过来，又随便地说要回去——滚回来，我们之间还没有分出胜负！”  
“哼，因为没分出胜负捡了一条命的是你才对啊，死神！”葛力姆乔冷笑一声，“怎么，别说你舍不得我走……”  
已经踏入黑腔里的东仙听见这话立刻从里面跳出来，不由分说地拖走了葛力姆乔：“不要胡说八道！蓝染大人以前不是跟你们说过，在黑崎一护面前禁止发表一切挑逗性言论吗……你罪过大了！”  
黑腔慢慢地合上，一护从灵子垫上跳下来，摇晃了几下，颓然跪倒在地面上。  
我正要跑过去扶他，一个高大的身影动作比我还要快——  
“喂，一护，打赢了吗？”  
浑身血迹斑斑的恋次从另一条巷子里跑到一护面前，半拖半抱地架起摇摇欲坠的一护。  
“输了……”一护用手背蹭掉嘴角的血迹，别过头不去看恋次的眼睛。  
“笨蛋，只要活着不就算赢了吗？”恋次拍拍他的肩膀。  
“如果你是我，就不会说这种话了……我没能保护任何人，也没能打倒伤害了别人的人，” 一护咖啡色的眸子幽怨地看向我，“最可气的是——这家伙说只要我打赢，他就请我吃饭……唉唉，不能狠宰这个家伙我真的很不爽……”


	36. Chapter 36

蓝染惣右介坐在高高的石座上，笑容可掬地俯视着站在台阶上的两人，用温和浑厚的嗓音说：“欢迎回来，葛力姆乔。”  
虽然蓝boss从表情到声音都温柔得酷似迎接夫君回家的小媳妇儿，但葛六还是不由自主地打了个寒战——boss之所以为boss，就是因为他具有和颜悦色地置人于死地的本事——运气不好的话，也许连怎么死的都不知道。思来想去，权衡利弊，葛六决定暂时保持沉默。  
“怎么了，”站在葛六旁边的东仙冷冷地反问道，“你应该有什么谢罪的话要说吧，葛力姆乔？”  
葛六横了东仙一眼，他只畏惧蓝boss一个人，至于东仙，他是从来都没放在过眼里的：“没有。”  
“你这家伙——”将套着眼罩的脸转向葛力姆乔，东仙第一次这样纠结自己是盲人这件事，如果眼睛没有瞎掉，就可以和葛六尽情地大眼瞪小眼了。  
“没关系的，要。”蓝boss做出一副母仪天下的宽容姿态，亲切地呼唤着东仙的名讳，“我并没有生气。葛力姆乔的这次行动，我想，这应该是难以控制忠心的表现——我没说错吧，葛力姆乔？”蓝染的视线猝不及防地投向葛力姆乔，柔和的棕色的瞳孔迸出一丝独裁者一样专制的寒光。  
敢、否、定、你、就、死、定、了——这是葛六从蓝boss惊鸿一瞥般的目光里读出的讯息，好汉不吃眼前亏，葛六忍着要吐的感觉，急忙用敬语回应道：“是的。”  
东仙显然不爽蓝boss如此偏袒葛六，便使劲扯过葛力姆乔的衣领，仰头对蓝染喊道：“蓝染大人，请准许我对此人处刑！”  
“要。”蓝boss继续摆出温柔敦厚的国母仪态，继续和蔼可亲地喊着东仙的名字。  
“你这是私怨！”葛力姆乔用力拨开东仙的手，“你是嫉妒我们可以欣赏黑崎一护的腰，而你却什么也看不到——啊，可恶！！！”  
被说中心事的东仙怒火中烧，手起刀落，一条嫣红的血弧闪过，葛力姆乔的左臂跌落地面，东仙不依不饶地念起言灵：“破道之五十四，废炎！”  
冲天的火光龙卷风般呼啸而过，地面上的手臂化为缕缕烟尘。  
“混蛋，还我的手！”葛六的脸因为额头上暴起的青筋而愈显狰狞，他抽出斩魄刀，直奔东仙。  
“葛力姆乔，”蓝染的声音不大，却足够他听得清清楚楚；语气并不暴躁严厉，却足以让冷汗打湿他的额角，“你现在攻击要的话，我就不能再原谅你了。”  
蓝染——你早就知道东仙会砍掉老子的手臂，才故意摆出一副平心静气的慈母状在那里激化矛盾吧……太阴损了！！！  
“切！”他怏怏地收回刀，头也不回地转身离去。  
==================================现世==================================  
次日清晨，我接到小白传来的地狱蝶，通知我和露琪亚一起去井上家里开会。想和一护道别时，却发现一护此时不在家。他大概是找假面军团的人去了——白崎的存在越来越让他感到苦恼。我劝慰忐忑不安的露琪亚，让她不要太担心一护。  
来到井上家时，一角和弓亲还没有来，日番谷小白抱着肩膀背对着我们站在窗台前面，心不在焉地看着成群结队的鸽子。其他人都围着一张矮脚的圆桌席地而坐，井上公主很有女主人风范地忙着给大家倒茶。我和露琪亚分别挨着恋次和乱菊坐好。瞬坐在我的对面，正想兴高采烈地和他打声招呼，却发现他的胸口缠着厚厚的绷带——  
“瞬，你受伤了？”  
他没有回答我，只是呆呆地盯着茶杯里盘旋而上的袅袅白烟出神。  
我预感到不妙，便伸手在他眼前晃了晃，他一惊，那双暗红的眸子动了动，看向我，黯淡的眼神像是枯萎的玫瑰花瓣。  
我正想问他怎么了，却看见一角和弓亲从窗外风尘仆仆地跳进来。  
“队长，人齐了，可以开始了。”乱菊一反常态地轻声喊道，小白从窗边走过来，表情在逆光的阴影里显得异常凝重，他看了看围坐在桌边的人，最后坐在乱菊的右手边。  
“会议现在开始。”  
……  
其实会议的内容无非是总结昨晚的对战情况，改进今后的守卫方式及活动路线，但屋子里的气氛却压抑到极点，小白低头扫视着摊在桌上的工作簿，语气平板而略带生硬地照本宣读。恋次和一角昏昏欲睡，露琪亚、乱菊和弓亲保持沉默，瞬低头不语，我小心翼翼地察言观色，可惜实在没有福尔摩斯的天赋，不仅没能推断出到底发生了什么事，反而差点把自己搞得精神分裂。会议中，恋次和一角几次想要开玩笑活跃气氛的企图，都被乱菊用严肃的眼神彻底封杀了。  
散会后，小白收起桌上的工作簿，头也不回地走进房间。  
瞬看看掩上的房门，又将目光移回面前的茶杯上，此时茶水已经冷却，不再冒白烟了。  
众死神面面相觑。  
“乱菊啊，你们队长怎么了？”恋次压低声音问道。  
乱菊幽幽地叹了口气：“可能是工作压力太大了吧……”  
“唉唉，也难怪，明明年纪还那么小，却总要承担这样危险的任务……”众人在表示完同意和同情之后，纷纷站起身来准备离开。  
“澟，”瞬忽然叫住我，“陪我出去走走好吗？”

“说吧，你到底怎么了？”我让露琪亚先回一护家，便和瞬从井上家里出来，一前一后地沿着街道信步闲逛，我走在前边，瞬跟在我身后。  
“一个好消息和一个坏消息——先听哪个？”我听见瞬一脚踢开路边的石子的声音。  
“先说好的。”我说。  
“你小子真奇怪，别人都是先问坏消息的……”瞬放慢了脚步，“小白的初吻归我了……”  
“……”  
“坏消息是——”没等我回答，他就继续说下去，“我被小白拒绝了……”  
拒绝……啥？！  
“这么说……你向他告白遭拒了！”我一激动忍不住喊了起来。  
我刚想回头，身后的瞬却像膏药一样贴到我的身上来，一双手圈住我的肩膀使劲地摇晃着：“澟……我被拒绝了……我需要你的安慰……”  
“喂喂，这到底是怎么回事，你冷静点，慢慢说……”  
“概括地说，就是小白他不要我了啊混蛋……你哥我很难过，后果很严重……”  
我转回头瞥了他一眼，只见丫一边用手臂把我勒得死死的，一边竭力把我的头发揉出层出不穷的卷来，眼睛里的难过一看就是装的，因为嘴角那抹无耻的奸笑出卖了丫恶魔般的内心……或许他是真的很难过，不过此时此刻，对于丫来说，捉弄我的乐趣显然代替了难过上升为事物的主要矛盾……  
我头一次见识到失了恋还这么欠揍的人……  
我气不打一处来，于是决定报复他，想报复这丫，就必须动用从前屡试不爽的办法——恶心他。  
我佯作要解掉死霸装的纽襻，细着嗓子说：“小白不要你我要你，来吧，我会用身体好好安慰你的……”  
这招果然奏效，瞬立刻停止抱怨。  
不过出乎意料的是，丫搭着我肩膀的手开始不老实地往我的腰上滑，语气暧昧地说了声：“好呀~”  
“别TMD口胡了，你要死啊——！”我气得一巴掌拍开了他的手。  
他掩着嘴笑得那叫一个欠揍啊：“嘿嘿嘿……”  
我没好气地说：“赶紧从实招来吧——你是怎样告的白？”  
瞬止住一脸腐笑，一五一十地娓娓道来。  
“……他回答‘我不能答应你’，然后就再没进过那个房间，也再没和我说过一句话，听乱菊说，他在屋顶上坐了一夜……唉……为什么会变成这样呢？”

众死神陆续离开了井上家，乱菊敲了敲冬狮郎所在房间的门：“队长……”  
没有回答——意料之中。乱菊推开门，看见冬狮郎坐在写字台前，似乎在阅读工作簿。  
“松本，我在忙。”他头也不抬地说。  
乱菊苦笑一声：“你的工作簿……放反了。”  
他有些恼火地合上工作簿，转头看着乱菊：“你有事么？”  
乱菊拉了凳子坐在他的对面：“我始终想不明白……队长，你为什么要拒绝紫堂君？你若真的对他毫无感觉，那为何无法坦然地面对他？”  
“……”  
乱菊叹了口气：“这是何苦来呢？队长哪，你到底在害怕什么？你是太在意旁人的眼光，还是……”  
他打断了她的话：“你怎么知道……？是紫堂告诉你的？”  
乱菊摇摇头：“这种事还用他告诉吗？光是看你们两个现在的样子就知道了……”

你到底在害怕什么？  
是啊，到底在害怕什么呢？  
我不知道……  
又怎么可能不知道呢？  
也许是因为太过习惯一个人的生活了吧——习惯了一个人拼命地工作，习惯了一个人看着天空发呆，习惯了一个人走在枯叶飘零的树林里，习惯了一个人冷淡地注视着身边的人情世故，习惯了一个人徜徉在周而复始的季节轮回里，习惯了一个人聆听时间的齿轮相互咬合时发出的刺耳声音……习惯了在浴血奋战后独自处理伤口的自然淡定，习惯了在噩梦初醒之时心惊肉跳的恐惧与孤独，习惯了无论悲伤还是喜悦都不行于色的冷漠和疏离——因为悲伤无人与之分担，而喜悦，亦无人与之分享。  
他不是不期待着一个人来叩响囚禁着他的牢笼的门，他不是不期待着一只手将自己从这种死亡般的寂静虚无中拯救出来。  
他以为他曾经得到过救赎，从朝夕相处的雏森桃身上，从亲如兄弟的草冠宗次郎身上。  
然而，就在他觉得终于要远离寒冷与黑暗，摆脱寂寞与惆怅的时候，他们都残忍地背弃了他——雏森是为了一个名叫蓝染的叛徒，而草冠则是为了一把名叫冰轮丸的斩魄刀。  
是的，在他自认为最信任最依赖最亲近的两个人的心里，他的价值还不如一个叛徒，甚至比不上一把刀。  
到头来，他发现他所得到的那些所谓的温暖，竟然化作锋利的凶刃，贯穿他满怀着期待、希望、憧憬和追求的心。  
看不见的鲜血淋漓，看不见的锥心之痛，他皱紧了眉忍住了泪，拍掉身上的尘土，继续在这个残酷的世界里踽踽独行。  
再也不要对任何人吐露心声，再也不要向任何人敞开心灵。温柔不过是不堪一击的假象，陷得越深，伤得越疼——然而，这样的想法，还是因为瞬的出现而动摇了。  
他不想重蹈覆辙，但又像瘾君子一样贪恋着瞬给予他的一切。  
他心惊胆战地维系着他们之间微妙的平衡，可是现在……  
平衡已经被打破了。


	37. Chapter 37

考虑到小白的态度，为了避免不必要的尴尬，瞬决定暂时和我一起住在一护家——确切地说是住在一护房间壁橱的下层，上层是露女王的专属地盘。一进一护的家门，瞬的眼神就开始散发强烈的雄性荷尔蒙，丫一边声情并茂地讲述着露女王曾经用烂了的留宿借口，一边抹着根本就不存在的眼泪，我看到丫楚楚可怜的表情下分明藏着一张奸诈邪恶的嘴脸，背后两片蝙蝠状的恶魔小翅膀耀武扬威地呼扇个不停。可是一护的老爹就是吃这一套，他十分欢迎瞬的到来；夏梨对家里总是招来奇怪的人留宿的事情已经见怪不怪了；而游子则盯着瞬的脸挪不动步了——“好漂亮的哥哥啊，简直像动画片里的贵族吸血鬼一样！”  
当然，对于瞬的留宿，最高兴的不是一护的家人，而是露琪亚。她还没放弃莫名其妙的“紫花王道”的执念，停留在瞬和我身上的视线甚是露骨，可气的是瞬唯恐天下不乱地搂住我的腰大摆《泰坦尼克号》里的经典pose，于是丫成功地惹毛了我，我抄起一护的拖鞋追着他打了一个下午，丫终于状似诚恳地承认了错误……囧。  
后来露琪亚听我讲过瞬和小白的事情之后，总算是收敛了暧昧的笑容。  
“日番谷队长啊……”露女王像是试图回忆着什么东西似的，眼神飘忽起来，“我记得他刚当上十番队队长的那一天，拄着比自己高出一大截的冰轮丸站在演武场中央训话时的样子……真的是非常非常的可爱啊……”  
我用胳膊肘撞了撞已经陷入强烈YY中不能自拔的瞬：“喂，注意形象！你要流口水了！”  
瞬立刻人模狗样地正襟危坐，捎带着心虚地咳嗽两声。  
“紫堂君，你不要灰心，”露琪亚笑着拍拍他的肩膀，“日番谷队长不会那么绝情的。以前和松本副队长一起聊天的时候，她总说日番谷队长是‘刀子嘴，豆腐心’呢。而且……我一直都觉得日番谷队长是那种看上去冰冷，其实内心敏感纤细的人，他不会对你的付出无动于衷的，放心吧。”  
我不禁对露女王刮目相看，女王就是女王，连最令人头疼的感情问题都可以分析得这样头头是道。  
瞬的心情好了些，终于不再皱着一张脸做苦情状了。  
于是，我们仨就在一护家里过上了昼伏夜出颠倒黑白的宅男腐女生活：白天三个人躲在壁橱里装尸体，到了晚上6：00，大家在闹铃震耳欲聋的轰鸣声中诈尸似的一跃而起，或者溜到繁华的市区里吃宵夜，然后再到附近的KTV包夜场；或者坐在屋顶上接歌、讲鬼故事，最后数星星数到睡着；或者露女王点灯熬油地画all一同人本，我和瞬不是当模特就是给她打下手——削铅笔、涂背景、裁网点……  
我一直觉得，腐烂的生活会让一个人渐渐忘掉难过的事，因为穿越之前，每次考试砸锅的时候，只要腐烂几天——上上网、唱唱K、花花钱，就能忘记成绩不理想带来的烦恼，但现在把这个理论套用到瞬身上，却远不如我所预计的效果——  
和我们在一起胡闹的时候，他始终保持笑容，但时间久了就不难发现，他的笑容是何等的落寞。  
我们在夜里瞎逛时偶尔也会经过井上的家，每当这时，瞬脸上的笑容就会变得十分勉强。  
果然，他还是牵挂着小白的吧，就算被拒绝了，他对小白的感情仍然一丝都没有减少。  
瞬这家伙，可比我想象得要痴情多了。  
小白啊，你为什么要拒绝这家伙呢？他是真的喜欢你啊。  
一周的时间就这样浑浑噩噩地过去了。一护还是连个人影都见不到，估计在假面军团的调教，哦不，是辅导之下，正和白崎打得不可开交吧；井上公主为了更多地帮上大家的忙，自告奋勇地前往尸魂界进行锻炼，现在已经离开了现世；一角和弓亲貌似是寄居到一护的同学启吾家里；恋次和乱菊时不时地会搬一箱啤酒来这里和我们一起开party，乱菊常常有意无意地透露些关于小白的消息：比如小白站在窗前发呆和坐在屋顶看月亮的时间越来越长，比如小白在写任务报告时出现的笔误越来越多等等……这些听来无关紧要的小事，总会让瞬眼睛的颜色沉淀成更为深重的红，仿佛尘封在湿冷与黑暗中的红酒，凄艳得寂寞，典雅得哀伤。  
周末的时候，我、瞬、露琪亚好不容易倒回了正常的作息时间（成功地从美国时间跨越到东京时间），起床的时候刚好是上午9：00，露女王拉开窗帘，让柔和而明朗的太阳光穿窗而过，屋子里立刻暖意融融。  
“啊！阳光太美好了，我要去shopping！”露女王伸了个大大的懒腰，对着窗外叽叽喳喳闹个不停的小麻雀大吼了一声，可怜的小麻雀们显然被女王的豪迈吓到了，纷纷扑着翅膀逃之夭夭……  
“我们要不要跟去？”我征求瞬的意见，难得天气这么好，我们确实应该出去晒晒太阳。  
他揉揉惺忪的睡眼，用不甚清醒的声音回答道：“好啊！”

今天的天气真的很好，“秋高气爽”这个词绝不是毫无依据地凭空滥造出来的。瓦蓝的天空，微凉的空气，灿烂的阳光，黑色的路面，喧闹的人群，我们穿着义骸，换上各自喜欢的休闲装——戴着一顶卡其色绒线帽的露女王走在中间，左手挽着一袭黑色长款风衣的瞬，右手挎着浑身上下各种链子叮当作响的我，在车水马龙的大街上横冲直撞，手里的零食从冰淇凌变成棒棒糖，再从棒棒糖换成关东煮。在无数行人惊艳和惊讶的眼神里，我们三位帅哥美女一鼓作气地连续杀进N家的百货商场和奢侈品店。  
我再次对露女王刮目相看，女王就是女王，为啥她越逛越激动，越买越兴奋呢——结果我堂堂副队长2个月的工资外加瞬堂堂十番队三席1个月的奖金，就在“嘀嘀”作响的刷卡机上，变成了白云苍狗……而露女王依然兴致不减地带着我们冲向最远的一家商店。  
当露女王试穿完最后一件她看中的衣服时，已经是下午3：00，橘红色的太阳光斜斜地透进来，将我们的影子镀上一层毛茸茸的金边儿。露女王把所买的衣服寄存起来，拉着我们去5楼的美食广场吃饭，我们挑了个靠着栏杆的座位，因为从这个角度正好能看见商场1楼中央起起落落的喷泉。喷泉的附近似乎是卖钢琴的地方，一架价格不菲的三角钢琴立在喷泉的正对面，吸引了很多会弹钢琴的顾客当场献技。  
我听着断断续续的钢琴声，看向瞬：“吃完饭之后，你也去弹一曲好了。”  
“算了吧，我很久都没练了……”瞬推拒道。  
露女王很感兴趣地放下筷子：“紫堂君会弹钢琴？”  
“啊，会一点点。”瞬回答。  
什么一点点啊，这丫就是因为最近心情不好才跟我们装深沉，明明就是个十级证书在手的专业人士！当年校庆班会新年晚会上，哪次少得了他的钢琴独奏？光是各级比赛中的一等奖奖状就有一麻袋了！  
我欲反驳，露女王却站起身来：“那还等什么，会一点点也比我这一点不会的强吧，紫堂君，弹吧！”  
哦耶，露女王万岁！

瞬在那架华丽得不像话的钢琴前面坐下，喷泉跳跃的水花在光可鉴人的琴盖上映出晶莹剔透的倒影。他的手搭上白黑分明的琴键，右手的食指轻轻敲在C调的do上，音箱里发出一声珠玉撞击般的清响。他的唇角浮现出一抹久违的笑容，那是一种混杂了欣慰与感慨的笑容。挂着那样的笑容，他抬头望了望我们，逐渐加深的笑意柔和了那双夕阳剪影一般的眼眸。然后他垂下头去，将温柔的目光凝聚在琴键上，仿佛注视着自己心爱的孩子，深吸了一口气，一只脚靠近踏板，修长的手指开始琴键上恣意地舞动。  
水一样澄澈的声音安静地荡漾开来，激起一圈一圈温情脉脉的涟漪，  
他踩了一下踏板，琴声变得更加恒久绵长。  
伴着琴声，他轻声唱了起来。

“呐呐~队长~今天天气这么好，和我出去逛街吧，再闷在这里，你一定会发霉的！”乱菊不容分说地拉过冬狮郎的胳膊，华丽地无视掉自家队长一头十字路口的抗议，“来来来，换衣服换衣服！”说着，她随手将一件黑色的衬衫和一条银灰色牛仔裤扔到他的头上。  
“喂……”乱菊神采飞扬地跑到洗手间对着镜子化妆去了，冬狮郎瞅着她的背影，吐槽不能。  
他有些不大情愿地抓起衣服，犹豫了一下，最后还是套在身上。  
我这个当队长的真是差劲呢……总是让部下这么担心自己。

逛街是件麻烦事，陪女人逛街更是麻烦事，陪一个名叫松本乱菊的女人逛街绝对是一件超级麻烦的事……  
“松……本……”他拖着一堆专卖店的纸袋，有气无力地喊着义无反顾地向着下一家商店前进的某御姐，“你买够了没有……”  
“当然是~没~有~”同样拎着很多纸袋的乱菊回眸一笑——惊艳了无数路人的明媚笑容为什么在他眼里看来这么欠扁……  
“队长啊，你的体力太差劲了，明明战斗的时候很强大的说，怎么逛个街就累成这样？好~好~锻~炼~吧！”乱菊意味深长的笑脸看得他直起鸡皮疙瘩，“来吧，下一家！”  
“……”

将手里的东西寄存好，他和乱菊漫无目的地四处游逛着。在乱菊摇摇晃晃地试穿着一双10厘米的高跟皮靴时，他终于找到了喘口气的机会，直奔柔软的试鞋凳。乱菊心满意足地买下了这双靴子，他忽然觉得有点郁闷——这女人和自己走在一起的时候，又高出了一大截……  
两人慢悠悠地走向珠宝柜台的途中，1楼的喷泉广场中央忽然传来钢琴叮咚作响的声音。一直对钢琴情有独钟的乱菊马上放弃了看珠宝的念头，拉着他乘电梯直奔1楼，于是他又开始庆幸：站着听一会儿钢琴总比和这个女人盲目地移动要好得多。  
下到1楼的时候，他发现很多人朝着喷泉广场的中央走去，隐约听见擦肩而过的人们窃窃私语道——  
“听说有个帅哥在那里弹琴啊！”  
“嗯嗯，我长这么大还从来没见过那么漂亮的人！”  
乱菊听到这样的对话后亢奋起来，踩着10厘米的大靴子健步如飞如履平地，连拖带拽地把他拉向喷泉广场的中央。  
他无奈地耸耸肩。  
这女人也太花痴了吧……又不是没见过帅哥，天天看着紫堂瞬的脸，居然还会对‘帅哥’这两个字这么敏感？  
紫堂瞬……  
为什么又想到他了……啊，我真是……  
他和乱菊站在那架钢琴的正对面，隔着喷泉飘渺的水雾，聆听着空灵的琴声。  
“哦哦，弹得真好，待我看看正脸长什么样……”乱菊正要向对面探过头去，这个时侯，弹奏者开始和着琴声低声吟唱起来。  
乱菊的动作停了下来——这个唱歌的声音……不用看也知道是谁了……  
“松本，我们还是……走吧……”他轻轻拉了拉乱菊的袖子。  
“嗯，好……”乱菊胡乱答应着，抓着他的手挤出人群。  
马上就要拨开最后一层围观者，他还是忍不住回头看了一眼——  
乱菊敏锐地觉察到抓着自己的那只冰冷的手倏然用力握紧。  
然后，他的脚步突兀地停了下来。


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章继续实力尬歌【

“队、长……？”感觉到冬狮郎的手抽离了自己的掌心，乱菊错愕地转过头，发现那孩子正费力地拨开拥挤的人群，沿着原路返回。  
“唉……真是个别扭的小孩……”乱菊几步追上他，跟着他一起挤回最前排。  
我不该回头的……  
他懊恼地想着。  
只要看一眼，任谁都无法再移开目光——那个男人的身上散发着这样的气息，如盛放的罂粟，妖娆而致命。  
但他折回来的理由并不是被这种气息所蛊惑，而是因为那双暗红色的眼睛里涌动着不知是哀伤到温柔，还是温柔得哀伤的情愫。  
琴声与歌声完美地合二为一，水乳交融般自然纯粹——  
冷たいその手　君のせいじゃない （不怪你总是冰冷着双手）  
幼き日々負った　傷抱え （年少的你承受了太多的伤痛）  
誰かを愛すること　恐れてるの？ （你是在害怕会爱上谁么？）  
言葉の裏側　背を向けて （言语的背面翻转过来）  
抱きしめた心が　氷のように （相拥的心像冰一样）  
そっと溶け出す （一定会悄悄地化开）  
誰もが誰かに愛される為に （无论是谁都是为了被爱）  
この世に命を煌かせるのさ （才让自己的生命在这个世上熠熠生辉）  
それがもしも僕なら （所以如果是我的话）  
もう一度君の心を 永久の優しさで暖めるよ  
（定会用永远的温柔，再一次焐暖你的心）  
運命の悪戯　心を痛めても （纵使命运的戏弄让心抽痛）  
その涙の先には （在泪水滑落之前）  
ひとすじの光が　闇の中舞い降りて （总有一束光线翩然降临于黑暗之中）  
僕らは気付くさ （我们才发现）  
苦しいほどに強く感じあえる （越是痛苦，就越能感受到）  
人の温もり （他人的温度）  
誰もが持ってる悲しみや孤独 癒してもらえる場所探している  
（无论是谁都在寻找一个治愈悲伤与孤独的地方）  
So 君にはその場所が　ここにあるさ　恐れないで もう迷わないで 僕が守る  
（所以，你的那个地方就在这儿，不要害怕，别再迷茫，就让我来守护你）  
切ないほど美しい愛だから  
（爱是哀伤到美丽的情愫）  
儚いほど麗しいこの時を  
（在这个虚幻到绮丽的时代里）  
誰もが誰かに愛される為に （无论是谁都是为了被爱）  
この世に命を煌かせるのさ （才让自己的生命在这个世上熠熠生辉）  
それがもしも僕なら （所以如果是我的话）  
もう一度君の心を 永久の優しさで暖めるよ  
（定会用永远的温柔，再一次焐暖你的心）

最后一个音符的余音如缭绕的烟圈，缱绻地延展开，向更高更远的地方徐徐飘去。穿着黑色风衣的男人勾起弧度雅致的唇角，敞开的黑色烤漆琴盖上映出他刀削般的侧脸。一片短暂的寂静——耳边唯余旁观者们错落有致的呼吸声和喷泉不知疲倦的起落声，继而暴风雨般的掌声夹杂着此起彼伏的欢呼响彻整个广场。那个男人，像是孤傲不群的君主，在众星拱月般的热闹喧嚣中慢慢地站起身来，眼角眉梢之间流转着与生俱来的从容与优雅。  
他深深地吸了一口气，像是下定了什么决心似的，一步步走向那个男人。  
然而，两个熟悉的声音使他的脚步猝然停住——  
“哇，紫堂君你太厉害了，偶像派的脸，实力派的琴技和唱功，不进军艺能界真是太可惜了！！！”  
“对啊！瞬，你直接去武道馆开演唱会吧，我给你当经纪人！！！”  
穿着便装的朽木露琪亚和花见澟从人群中挤出来，一左一右地拉住瞬的手，兴奋地摇晃着。而站在他们中间的瞬开心地——没错，他没有看错，确实是开心地——笑出声来：“呵呵，你们两个饶了我吧……”  
三个人就在钢琴前笑作一团。  
他默默地退了回去，侧身从人群中穿过，头也不回地向商场的大门快步走去。  
如果我走过去，你就不能露出那样毫无负担的笑容了吧？  
已经很久没看见你那样笑过了呢……  
自动门向两侧分开，他像逃难似的夺门而出。  
他在门口的台阶上蹲下来，掏出灵压探测仪，给乱菊传了一条信息——  
“我在门口等着你。”

“你们仨——真是悠闲得嚣张，嚣张到欠扁啊！”  
乱菊走向嘻嘻哈哈的三个人，分别拍了一下他们的肩膀。  
“啊，松本副队长！”露琪亚笑着向她打招呼。  
“乱菊小姐，你怎么在这里？”澟惊喜地看着她。  
“疼……副队长你谋杀啊……”瞬捂着肩膀表情扭曲，这也难怪，乱菊拍他肩膀的时候可是使足了劲儿。  
乱菊不语。  
三个人都很聪明，立刻鬼鬼祟祟地朝乱菊的附近东张西望，但左看右看上看下看，结论却是——  
“咦，日番谷队长怎么没来？”露琪亚的脸色骤变。  
“……“澟皱起眉头，一脸认真地沉默片刻，转头看向瞬，“你家队长现在应该正在商场的门口，我感应到他的灵压了。”  
“是吗？”瞬愣了一下，随即喃喃低语道，“真的……”  
“看看这个吧！”乱菊拿出灵压探测仪，翻开盖，递到瞬面前，“机不可失，失不再来哦！”  
——发件人：日番谷队长；信息内容：“我在门口等着你。”

“松本，你怎么才来，太慢……”  
听到脚步声，摆弄着灵压探测仪的银发孩子一边不满地抱怨着，一边转过头，当他看清眼前站着的人时，抱怨的话一句也说不出来了。  
“队长……”  
他听见瞬这样叫他。  
那个人的眼神和声音温柔依旧。  
这时，身后的自动门忽然敞开，三个人从里面走出来。  
“亲爱的队长~久等了！”乱菊拎着N多个纸袋，10厘米的大高跟摩擦着地面，发出飒爽的“噔噔”声。  
“日番谷队长，您好！”露琪亚也拎着数量不输给乱菊的纸袋，笑眯眯地向他问好。  
“日……日番谷队长……好……”当花见澟与他打招呼时，他差点没认出来——澟的两只手拎满了袋子，怀里还抱着一摞，脖子上又挂了一打，看来他被这两个女人当成廉价劳动力了……  
“队长~我决定了，”乱菊兴致高昂地说，“今晚要和露琪亚、花见君出去唱通宵，今天晚上就不回去了，不要想我哦！”  
他疑惑地看着乱菊：出去唱通宵？这女人已经逛了一整天，真的一点都不累吗？  
“队长，我们走了，拜拜啦！”乱菊夸张地挥舞着手中的袋子，和露琪亚、澟一溜烟跑没了影儿。  
糟糕！  
他看向站在他身后丝毫没有离开的意思的瞬——现在只剩下他们两个了。  
松本这女人……简直太可恶了……

他和瞬一起走回井上家的时候，已是暮色四合，玫瑰色的晚霞烧红了半边天。一路上，两个人都很有默契地恪守缄默。  
进了屋，瞬便脱下外套，束起披散着的亚麻色长发，摘下挂在厨房门口的围裙系好：“队长，你先休息一下吧，我去做饭。”

瞬做的东西仍然很合他的口味，但心绪繁杂的他却吃得味如嚼蜡。  
一顿饭吃得宛如一个世纪般漫长。当瞬站起来收拾碗筷的时候，他几乎是落荒而逃地躲进井上的兄长的房间。  
仿佛全身的力气都被抽空了，他颓废地卧倒在床上。  
“可恶……”狠狠地咬着牙齿吐出的泄愤的声音出乎意料地沙哑——沙哑到连自己都吓了一跳。  
我真的是……太没用了……  
他闭上眼睛，那个人敲击着琴键时的表情便清晰地浮现在脑海中，隐忍的难过，压抑的酸楚，在那双漂亮的眼睛里慢慢地溶汇成更为深邃的暗红——那是飘雪的夜空特有的颜色，那是他最信仰最依赖的颜色。  
他翻了个身，用枕头压住头。  
耳边隐隐回响着那人落日般温暖而苍凉的歌声和钢琴流水般明澈的清响。  
那个人的嗓音，洗尽了魅惑绮丽的浮华，剩下的只有纯粹到质朴的温柔。每一声吐息，每一句吟唱，都会牵动脑海里一切与之有关的记忆——抚过自己头发的大手，注视着自己的眼神，环住自己的手臂，吻过自己的嘴唇……  
灵巧的手指敲击着黑白相间的琴键的同时，也在一下一下地叩打着他用来自我保护的伪装。一直包裹着自己的脆弱、彷徨、苦涩、无助的外壳上，不知何时，已经布满了深及内核的裂缝。那些封尘已久的情感，在呼啸，在灼烧，在蠢动，想方设法要冲破那层不堪一击的外壳。  
“不能……”蜷缩起身体的他痛苦地抓着自己的头发，“再这样下去了……”  
他知道，他已经陷得够深了。  
回忆如破碎的拼图散落一地，雏森哭泣的脸和草冠绝望的眼神一闪即逝。  
这些，都是他太过贪恋别人的温柔而带来的镂骨铭心的教训。  
这些，都是一辈子也愈合不了的伤口。  
为什么……每当他赌上一切想要去完完全全地相信一个人的时候，那个人总会毫无留恋地放开与他相握的手，头也不回地渐行渐远？  
所以，他只好选择不再相信，那样的痛苦，他再也不想去经历了——这也是他拒绝掉瞬的原因。  
但是，那双暗红的眼睛并没有因为他的拒绝而冰冷。  
多日不见，那个人的目光还是一如既往的温柔，而那温柔中又因混入了思念与寂寞的情愫愈发令人怦然心动……  
不能再这样下去了。  
在感情面前，他向来不是个强者，但至少不能沦为弱者。  
那么今天，就做个了断吧。


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强推未遂，不适者慎入！慎入！慎入！

是夜，他叩响了井上房间的门。  
“紫堂，你醒着吗？”  
许久得不到回应。  
已经睡下了吗……？  
失落与释然——到底哪种感觉来的更强烈一些，连他自己也说不清。  
算了，既然他已经睡了，我还是——  
思路在他转过身的刹那断了档，一双骨节分明的大手，沿着他细瘦的腰线，用力地环住了他的身体。  
“别走，小狮郎……”男人微热的气息贴着他的耳朵轻轻擦过，他的耳朵开始不听话地发烫，“这么晚来找我，一定有事吧。”  
“请叫我日番谷队长。”他竭力克制着声音的颤抖，“还有，放开你的手。”  
他不敢回头，他怕得要死，他甚至不敢想象男人俊美的脸在听到这句话之后会呈现什么样的表情。他感到绞着自己衣衫的手指倏地收紧了一下，而后那双温热的大手就真的放开了  
“抱歉，日番谷队长。”  
他本应该暗自庆幸男人如此配合的态度，然而他并没有。明明一切都按照自己的预想按部就班地进行着，可是看到自己预想的结果真真正正一步步摆在眼前时，他感到无端的恐惧像蛛网一样缠绕着他，令他的身体不由自主地战栗着。  
“听着，我们……不可能的。”他背对着紫堂，一字一顿地说。  
“嗯，我知道。”紫堂的声音听上去比他想象中来得更加平静。  
他的闭上眼睛，酸涩的感觉已经侵袭了眼角：“所以，所以……”  
“所以怎样？”男人镇定地反问道。  
“所以……别再……对我这么好了……”  
他如释重负地松了口气，湿漉漉的触感开始从眼眶向脸颊大片大片地蔓延。  
为什么……为什么我会这样难过……  
身后传来男人轻微的笑声：“队长，你怎么能……用这么烂的理由来敷衍我呢？因为我们不可能在一起，所以我就不可以像往常那样照顾你了吗？”  
“……”湿冷的液体滑进嘴角，苦涩的味道在口腔里慢慢地扩散开，他不回答，生怕暴露自己在哭的事实。  
“你不喜欢我没关系……”男人的手搭住他的肩膀上，他的身体为之一僵，“别再内疚了，我知道喜欢与否是不能强求的。可是……不要把我喜欢你的权利也一并夺去啊……在你身边忙来忙去早就成了一种习惯，你又让我如何改掉呢？”  
搭在他肩头的手撤了下去，他听见男人转身推门的声音：“时间不早了，早些休息吧，队长你……只要专注于自己的事情就好，不要再为这些琐事分神了……毕竟我喜欢你，与你无关……”  
最后一句话虽然声音最低，却是他听得最为清楚的。  
与我无关……？  
你让我如何心安理得地接受你无微不至的体贴，你让我如何理所当然地享受你如影随行的温柔？  
宁可你对我冷淡地视而不见，也不要再这样心甘情愿无欲无求地陪在我身边——因为，看到这样你，我的决心就会动摇……  
用手背狠狠地抹掉眼里的泪水，他伸手撑住了那扇门。  
“怎么会……与我无关？紫堂瞬，不要逼我再说第二遍！从今以后，不准你……再对我……”  
“——不准我再对你温柔了，你想这么说，是吧？”  
男人转回身，原本澄亮的瞳孔被浓重的戾气染上一层浑浊的雾霭。  
“是，因为那样……只会让我觉得——”他强迫自己不错眼珠地直视着男人鲜红的眼眸，挖空心思地挑选着最绝情的字眼，“你的感情……太过廉价。”  
男人的表情依然冷静自若，只是凝视着他的那双眼睛充斥着血液一样惨烈的颜色，他的心蓦地跳快了半拍——那是野兽般嗜血的猩红。  
他下意识地向后退一步，面前的男人却如缠身的鬼影向他逼近。  
“好……很好。日番谷队长，既然这样，那我就恭敬不如从命了。”  
“嗯？”觉察到危险的孩子瞪大了眼睛，澄碧无瑕的祖母绿显得如此清白无辜——却让人恨不得用最暴虐的手段去狠狠地蹂躏玷污。  
男人的理智在歇斯底里地叫嚣着不可以，身体却自作主张地再次逼近，大手也事与愿违地揪住孩子的衣领将他拖进房间内，孩子打了个踉跄，险些摔倒。  
房间里没有开灯，但借着照进窗子的月光，可以勉强看清彼此的轮廓。  
扼住那孩子过于纤细的手腕，牢牢地固定在墙上。  
“紫——唔……”  
孩子的慌乱被堵在突如其来的灼热中。  
不同于告白那天试探般浅尝辄止的轻柔触碰，这一次是暴戾恣睢的攻城略地。  
孩子润泽的唇瓣被粗暴地启开，瑟缩的粉红亦在劫难逃地被缠住，黏稠的银丝蛇一样顺着唇与唇交接的位置蜿蜒下来，那透亮的祖母绿像是被风吹皱了的湖面，一时间波影摇曳。  
“嗯嗯……唔……”连呼吸都死死屏住的孩子，很快因窒息而不安分地扭动着身体，眸子里泛起轻纱般的水雾，被紧紧扣在墙上的手腕也在奋力地挣脱着束缚自己的桎梏。  
“队长不是不喜欢温柔的方式么？”男人移开嘴唇，声音嘶哑地对着气喘吁吁的孩子耳语道，“怎么，才这样就受不了了么？”  
“……”孩子像是没听懂他的话一样，半睁着一双湿润的眼睛，失神地望向他。  
男人一把抱起轻得让人心疼的孩子，丢在身后的床上。  
孩子惊恐地看着越靠越近，眼看就要覆盖住自己身体的黑影，本能地向后退去，但被看穿了自己意图的男人大力扯着衣领抓过来，他的头磕在男人的肩头上，还来不及呼痛，就被摁倒在柔软的床上。  
“喂，你要做什……”  
男人用行动回答了他颤抖着声音提出的问题，布片被撕扯的声音如此的尖锐刺耳，孩子只顾着伸手抵住压得自己几乎喘不过气来的胸膛，身上的衣物很快就被撕了个粉碎。撕咬般的亲吻雨点般落在孩子不断挣扎着的身体上，疼痛和湿热顺着光滑的颈部，细致的锁骨，纤弱的肩膀一路下滑，当他的舌尖扫过孩子胸前樱红的突起时，孩子突然像被烫了似的缩了一下身子。  
“真敏感啊……”男人的唇角凝起戏谑的冷笑。  
“住……啊——！”孩子的音调随着男人噬咬着那娇嫩欲滴的樱红的动作猛然拔高。  
“是不是……”男人的笑容里的讥讽愈发明显，“很舒服呢？”  
舔吮着胸前突起的舌，游走在腰际的手，吹在耳边的热气，践踏着尊严的语言，却让一种难以言喻的麻酥感迅猛地流遍全身，折磨着大脑皮层，抗拒的话被细碎的喘息搅得言不成句：“嗯……放开……啊……住……别……唔……”  
“放开？你的身体可不是这么说的……”  
男人喑哑的声音流露出魅人的气息，烈焰般的双眸好像就要滴出鲜血般骇人。他的手继续沿着那细嫩的肌肤一路下滑……直到——  
“紫……嗯……住手——啊啊——！不要……啊……嗯……”  
感觉到男人的手握住自己脆弱敏感的器官，孩子发出一声近似呜咽的喊声，两只手毫无章法却十分拼命地抗拒着。男人一把扯下束着头发的青色丝带，将孩子的双手结结实实地绑在床头，继续套弄着软在掌中的小东西，瘦长的手指灵活地动作起来，柔软的指腹、微凉的指尖配合着汗湿的手掌，时轻时重的抚弄揉捏让人心有余悸又欲罢不能。对于情事的认知几乎为零的孩子哪里受得住如此强烈的刺激，被男人握在手心里的青涩渐渐产生了甜美诱人的变化，透明的濡湿沾湿了男人漂亮的手指。绿色的眼睛水汽氤氲，白嫩的小脸上红晕骤现，逸出唇瓣的呻吟声也由痛苦的喘息逐渐变成娇软的嘤咛，孩子不得不侧过头咬住身下的床单，以阻止更加令人羞耻的娇吟声从自己的嘴里发出。然而，男人伸出空闲的手，扯掉他口中的床单——  
“这么好听的声音……怎么不叫我多听听呢？”  
“哈啊……紫堂……别……嗯嗯……啊……”  
“队长真是心口不一啊，”男人狠狠地咬了一口孩子的耳垂，惹得他吃痛地抽了口气，“明明舒服得不得了吧？”说着，使坏似的用力捏了捏手中战栗着的前端。酥痒的急流瞬间席卷全身，孩子不停扭动的腰身一下子没了力气，绯红更加放肆地渲染了双靥，他像是一名溺水者，越是想奋力地游回理性的彼岸，就越是无法逃离陌生而可耻的欢愉构成的漩涡，每一个毛孔都因登峰造极的快乐而亢奋至极，全身的血液仿佛要撑破这具瘦小的形骸般躁动翻涌……他终于不堪承受地弓起身子——  
“啊——不要……啊啊——！！！”  
天旋地转的眩晕感让他无力的软到在床上，他看见压在他身上的男人的手上沾满白浊的液体——当明白过来那到底意味着什么的时候，他无地自容地闭上了眼睛。  
男人的唇角勾起一抹妖娆到几乎要夺走人呼吸的笑容，沾着白液的手指顺着孩子柔嫩的大腿内侧悠悠地滑向股间的软穴。  
孩子震惊地睁开眼睛，没有力气说话，只好带着询问的目光看向男人，男人低下头，散开的长发垂落在孩子的脸上，痒得他皱着眉眯起一只眼睛。  
“队长，”耳畔邪魅的声音宛如催眠般让他心神摇曳，男人解开束着他手的丝带，被勒出两道红痕的手立刻耷拉下来，“你真是可爱得……让人恨不得想要狠狠地欺负到哭啊……”  
不等孩子理解这句话的意思，男人沾满爱液的食指已经顶入那紧致的穴口。  
“啊——！！！”  
难以想象的痛楚令他失声惨叫，好不容易重新获得自由的双手发狠地攫住身下的床单。  
“很疼吗，队长？”男人的脸上挂着亦正亦邪的微笑，看似怜爱心疼的眼神却比冰霜还要寒冷，“我也想温柔一点……可是队长你不允许呢……”  
第二根手指强硬地挤进狭窄的甬道，几乎要把身体撕成两半的疼痛使他的眼里噙满了泪水，孩子大口大口地喘着气，努力不让它们流下来，可是凄凉和悲恸的情愫像是燎原的野火在胸中越烧越烈，凌驾于肉体上的痛苦针一样刺激着泪腺，眼泪就像断了线的珠帘，一颗接着一颗地滚落下来——  
“别……不要……紫堂……住手！”孩子艰难地仰起头，“求求你，住手……”  
“哼，别开玩笑……”  
嘲讽的话已经到了嘴边却硬是咽回了喉咙，紫堂迟愣了几秒钟，带着一脸错愕的表情，放开了手。  
因为他看见，那双从来不曾向谁屈服过的祖母绿色的眸子，此刻竟盈满晶莹的泪水——不仅仅是疼痛所造成，还有……舍弃了锋芒毕露的骄傲的哀求。  
身下的孩子已经完全赤裸，红肿的唇瓣拼命压抑着凌乱的喘息，白嫩的肌肤上烙印着斑驳的红痕，暧昧的白液缠绕着两腿之间……  
我……一定是疯了……我都做了什么……？！  
“求求你……不要……”  
孩子的眼泪，就这样扑簌簌地滑落下来，白色的床单上洇开一朵朵暗淡的花。  
像是被滂沱的大雨淋透了一样，男人的身体瞬间冷却下来。  
不翼而飞的理智终于失而复得，只是，太迟了。  
他失魂落魄般喃喃地说道——  
“对不起……日番谷……队长……”


	40. Chapter 40

有些事情不是道歉就可以解决的。  
当你觉察到这件事你做错了，而且错得很彻底，满怀着歉疚与自责低下头的时候，一切都晚了。眼前的残局要如何收拾？时间要怎样才能倒回什么都没发生过的原点？你已经……什么都挽回不了。  
瞬向脊背贴着床头，浑身瑟瑟发抖的孩子伸出手，想为他试掉脸上的泪痕，孩子用细瘦的手臂抱住膝盖，将身体蜷成一团，眼睛里的泪水掉得更凶了，湿漉漉的睫毛惊悸地颤抖着——  
“不要……别碰我……求你……”  
瞬的手停在那里，手指微微地动了动，还是慢慢地合拢成拳，无力地放下。  
安抚的话就在唇边打着转儿，可是现在的自己，还有什么立场和颜面去说这样的话？  
他摘下挂在墙上的黑色风衣，轻轻地盖在孩子清瘦的身体上。孩子含着眼泪抬起头看着他，祈求的眼神仿佛刀子一样刺进他的心脏，鲜血淋漓的疼痛使他前所未有地清醒着，然而越是清醒，就越是能感受到这疼痛是多么的入骨三分，多么的永久绵长。  
视线有些模糊，视野在莫名的模糊中游离起来，唯一清晰的图像就是孩子哭泣的脸。  
他背过身，不忍再看。  
“对不起，日番谷队长……”  
他向前走了几步，推开面前的窗，转头，瞳孔是色调黯淡的凄楚的深红。  
“对不起……小狮郎。”  
===========================以下转入花见澟视角=============================  
今天下午在商店里吃完饭后，我和露女王就连拖带拽地把半推半就的瞬带到一楼喷泉广场的中央，瞬不好意思再玩深沉了，就坐下来自弹自唱了一首歌。因为丫过于祸害的外表（褒义词），吸引了大批游客驻足观看，其场面之盛大热烈，与偶像歌手的个人演唱会不相上下。一曲弹毕，惊艳全场，我和露女王挤出人群，凑到他面前给他戴高帽——其实也不是戴高帽，这丫不用戴高帽就应经很高大很光辉很祸国殃民了，我和露女王只不过是实事求是地陈述事实而已。我们正在说笑，多日不见的乱菊大姐忽然出现在眼前，带着一脸高深莫测的表情，RP地看着我们仨——于是我们顿悟了，估计小白也来了。  
小白果然来了。于是事情就变得顺理成章：乱菊对小白谎称唱夜场，然后撇下瞬和小白两人，带着我和露女王雷厉风行地逃之夭夭。我们仨跑了几步之后，迅速拦下一辆出租车，唯恐夜长梦多。在车上，坐在副驾驶位置上的我一路上几乎都是在听着坐在后座的两个女人如何将瞬和小白接下来的行程、行动YY得昏天黑地天花乱坠翻云覆雨，我不得不偶尔咳嗽一下，以提示这两个女人不要Y得太得意忘形——因为司机师傅在听到诸如“润滑液”之类的专有名词之后，脸已经蓝得和刚配好的硫酸铜溶液有一拼了，我真为我们这一车人的安全担心哪。  
搭车回到了一护家，乱菊提议聚众赌博，点点了人数，正好三缺一，她本来想找恋次来，结果发现恋次被浦原店长抓去帮助茶渡做特训了。于是我、露女王、乱菊三个人改成打扑克。在我们玩牌的过程中，乱菊一直碎碎念着“我家队长终于嫁出去了，终于嫁出去了！”，因为情绪过于激动，还出现了N次乌龙，同样情绪激动的我和露琪亚被她乌得四脚朝天；露琪亚不停地小声重复着“我要出紫日同人本，一定要出紫日同人本！就算是兄长大人也别想拦着我！”；我又是担心又是兴奋，也不知独处的紫日两人进展如何，有没有互相表明心意最后就窗帘一拉月光普照直接上演少儿不宜的18X镜头。  
半夜三更，贴了一身纸条的我们玩得正high，忽然听见窗户被拉开的声音。  
“难道一护回来了？”露琪亚放下手中的牌，将窗帘拨到两边，却发现窗台上站着的不是穿着死霸装背着大菜刀的橘子头，而是衬衫凌乱腰带半扣面色阴沉披头散发的红眸帅哥。  
“紫、紫、紫堂君？？！！！”露琪亚的脸上露出见了鬼的表情。  
“紫堂君……你这是？？！！！”乱菊大姐手一哆嗦，一把牌呈散落的千本樱状纷纷扬扬地散了一地。  
当然她们俩的震撼远远比不上我的，我盯着站在窗口的瞬——暗红色的眼睛像是干涸的血液，瞳孔里面没有一丝亮光；干涩的嘴唇几乎要抿成一条直线；白色衬衫的衣领乱七八糟地豁开，露出石膏像般的颈部线条、锁骨和胸口，衬衫的第一颗纽扣也不知掉到哪里去了，只剩下一小段白色的线残留在领口；亚麻色的长发杂乱地披散着，还有几绺从颈窝处滑到胸前……  
“瞬……”我站起来，几步跑到窗台边，一把将摇摇晃晃的瞬拉进屋里，然后关上了窗户，“你不会是……被小白给……推了吧……”  
瞬好像没听懂我的话，或者他根本就没在听，失焦的眼睛固执地保持着失焦的状态，整个人像个做工精致绝伦的SD娃娃，任我拉着他的手，一动不动。  
这下我可没心思开玩笑了，事关原则性的攻受问题他都不反驳，看来事态的严重性超乎想象。  
乱菊担心地问道：“紫堂君，这到底是怎么回事？你为什么回来了？你和队长……”  
“……”瞬的眼睛不知在看什么地方，瞳孔里依然浑浊一片。  
露琪亚小声问：“成了……吗？”  
“……”还是没有回答。  
看他这种反应，我顿时产生一种不详的预感——  
“不会是……日番谷队长他仍然不愿接受你……”  
在听到“日番谷队长”这个称呼之后，那双空洞的眸子终于缓慢地看向我，并渗出一丝微弱的光，折扇一样的睫毛动了动，瞬用几乎看不出幅度的动作点了点头。  
“什么？队长还不同意！？这孩子也太顽固了！！！”乱菊狠狠地捶了下地板，“紫堂君你坐着，我去找他聊聊……”  
我摁下她的肩膀：“乱菊小姐，我觉得事情不会这样简单，还是先问清楚再说吧。”  
露琪亚也凑过来帮助安抚乱菊，我继续观察着瞬的表情：“你是怎么和他说的，他为什么不同意？”  
“……”他不说话，看着我的眼神又开始失焦。  
看他这个状态，我不能再问需要他动脑筋回答的问题了，还是问那种点头摇头就可以答复的问题吧：“你们晚上……是分开睡的吗？”  
他点点头。  
我困惑了，分开睡的……靠，这算怎么回事呀，按我们的预想，他们今天晚上应该是甜蜜的初夜，怎么还分床睡了？  
我晃了晃越来越乱的脑袋，换了个问题：“那你这衣冠不整的样子是小白造成的吗？”  
瞬垂着睫毛作思索状，继而又点了点头。  
我惊悚了，当然惊悚的不只我一个，露女王和乱菊大姐也都惊悚了，两个女人呼天抢地地抱头痛哭：“不要啊——！！！小狮郎你居然是攻——！！！”  
我拼命忽略俩女人世界末日般的哭喊，告诫自己要冷静，小心地解开瞬衬衫的纽扣，瞬呆呆地坐在那里任我为所欲为，露女王和乱菊大姐看傻了，停止制造噪音。衬衫解开后，我松了口气，瞬身上并没有成片的吻痕。  
这么说这丫没被小白推——谢天谢地……  
可是没被推，为什么又这么狼狈？怎么看怎么像是经过一场强 暴与反强 暴斗争……等等，既然他不是因为被推沦落成这德性的，难道是因为强推未遂才变成这样的？！  
我自己都觉得这个想法站不住脚，几乎是一边对自己说“怎么可能”，一边用打哈哈的口吻问道：“难不成……你是因为对那孩子使用暴力遭到人家的反抗才变成这副惨状的？”  
暗红色的眸子深深地凝视着我的眼睛，我看见他瞳孔里光点的数量在逐渐增多，毛刷似的睫羽轻颤几下，他闭上眼睛，神情苦涩却又无比肯定地点了点头。  
那个瞬间，我仿佛听见什么东西轰然坍塌的声音。  
这显然是我，不，应该是说我们——包括瞬在内的我们，最不愿意接受的答案。


	41. Chapter 41

============================本章转入一护视角=========================  
自从和葛力姆乔交手之后，一护一直闷闷不乐，体内那只名叫白崎的虚似乎越来越嚣张，也越来越爱管闲事，一护打架向来讲究原则性，二对一不是他的风格。他潜入内心世界和白崎谈判，白崎不仅保持着一如既往吊儿郎当的作风，还变本加厉地拉住他骗了N个法式深吻，害得他上气不接下气地落荒而逃了。  
“我必须得想想办法了，再这么发展下去，迟早会升级成性骚扰……”一护一边微微气喘，一边狠狠地蹭着嘴唇。  
问题是怎么办呢……  
一护转了转眼珠，忽然想到一口亮闪闪的美牙。  
没错，假面军团的平子真子！他不是说我们是同类吗？他一定有办法！  
一护是个行动派，有了这种想法，他立刻满大街地寻找平子真子去了。  
他最终在一间貌似废弃工厂的厂房里找到了平子真子以及假面军团的其他成员。  
他开门见山：“我是来利用你们的。虽然我不会成为你们的同伴，不过我需要你们教我抑制体内虚的方法。”  
一个梳着双马尾穿着红色运动服的女孩子站到他的面前，他依稀记得有次放学看见平子真子和这个女孩子站在一起，平子似乎叫她“日世里”，她的口头禅貌似是“秃子”。  
“秃子，来吧！”说着，日世里是个爽快的人，先虚化，而后举刀就砍。  
虚化的死神确实不好惹，一护很快被她砍掉一只袖子，额头上“哗哗”地往外淌血。  
靠，这女人……来真的啊！  
“卍解吧，让我们见识见识你惊世骇俗的小腰！秃子！”日世里悠闲地撑开面具，用一双贼溜溜的金色眼睛盯着一护。  
一护勃然大怒：“腰腰腰……你们一天就知道腰！换个话题不行吗！老子又不是只有腰！还有……你丫长没长眼睛？我这一脑袋橘黄色的毛是头发不是寒毛！别管我叫‘秃子’！”  
日世里不理他，套上面具继续砍。  
不行，我不能卍解，绝对不能卍解！只要一卍解，白崎那家伙就会变得更不好控制……我不能再……  
“不能再怎么样了呀，一护？”撩人的沙哑仿佛紧贴着自己的耳侧，一护握着斩月的手明显得一哆嗦——性骚扰又来了！  
“王，我只要一不留神，你怎么就被别人揍成这副模样？真是……”一双瘦长而有力的手扣住一护腰际，酥麻的气流扫过耳垂，一护的眼睑像是中了催眠一样慢慢地垂下，“太窝囊了哦……还是换我来吧！”  
看着一护迷迷糊糊地枕着自己的肩膀睡过去，白崎的唇角扬起一抹邪气的笑。  
于是，日世里被秒。  
平子真子等人大惊失色，假面军团集体出动才勉强制住了白崎，其实要是没有前任鬼道众副队长有昭田钵玄的结界阻碍，他早就一鼓作气地将整个假面军团一举全歼了。这时，在内心世界里沉睡的一护被平子真子等人的说话声吵醒，再次将白崎强行镇压回去。  
白崎回到内心世界，怏怏不快地坐在高楼上看着竖着飘的云彩。  
一护这小子到底在想什么呀，真让人搞不懂。  
难道他看不出来我是在帮他吗？  
那死小子打架根本打不明白，又总是被心怀鬼胎的人吃豆腐，他那迟钝的脑袋还一点也反应不过来。  
MD，老子不过是在肃清情敌啊……不过，一护是不是连老子看上他了都不知道啊……他应该不知道，不，他肯定不知道！他要是知道就怪了，他可是如假包换的天然呆呀……为什么老子会看上这个傻到一定境界的天然呆啊啊啊！！！  
白崎正在掩面抓狂，无比纠结的时候，忽然觉察到一股熟悉的气息出现在身后。  
是一护。  
“哟，王啊……怎么了，脸色不是很好看呢！”收起抓狂的表情，白崎从容地转过身，笑着看他。  
“斩月大叔在哪里？”一护环视左右，最后用刀指向白崎。  
白崎不禁皱起眉头，这死小子什么毛病，怎么一来就问斩月在哪？站在你丫面前的不是老子我吗？你干吗要关心斩月在哪！  
“你问我斩月在哪里，是吗？那我就勉为其难地告诉你吧……”说着，白崎缓缓拉出背后的刀，“我就是斩月啊！”  
刀与刀迅猛地相互碰击着，发出“锵锵”的响声。一黑一白的身影，像是被游人惊起的蝴蝶，在风里翩飞徜徉。  
“说！你到底把斩月大叔藏到哪里去了？”一护一刀砍得比一刀重，一向柔和的咖啡色眼睛里隐隐燃烧着莫名的怒气，那表情，像极了被抢了心爱的玩具和糖果的孩子。  
斩月大叔……真的就这么重要吗？  
最近每次你来这边，好像都会问我这个问题——  
斩月呢？斩月大叔在哪里？我要见斩月大叔——不是你。  
不是你……  
好吧，是斩月大叔，不是我……  
白崎不着痕迹地叹口气，不悦地挑起上扬的眉——  
MD，老子怎么变得多愁善感的，简直太不像样了！混蛋作者，不要再洒狗血扭曲老子强势的总攻性格了，当心我砸你的场子！  
威胁完作者，白崎轻盈地跳开，远远地瞪着一护——  
“我和斩月都是属于你的力量，我本来就是斩月的一部分，就像共有一具肉体的主从关系——要是从属关系产生变化，姿态也会跟着改变。这就像身体在生存所支配之时，就会有肉覆在上面；身体被死亡所支配之时，就会化为骸骨——都是同样的道理。只要我的力量增强，支配权就会转移到我身上，斩月就会变成我的一部分——而我，只要你越想把斩月的力量引导出来，我就变得越容易支配你的灵魂……真是麻烦，一口气说了这么多话，混蛋作者你要记得给老子涨工资啊！喂，一护，你听没听懂啊？”  
一护将扛在肩上的刀顺下来，刀尖对着白崎：“老实说……没太听懂（白崎露出要掀桌的表情），但是，要是我在这里打倒你的话，斩月大叔他就又会回到我力量的中心了，是吧？”  
“你想打败我？不可能的……”白崎懒洋洋地耸耸肩，一护这小子……大脑又秀逗了吧……  
“到底可不可能，等你看过这个之后再说吧——”一护端平手里的刀，“卍——”  
卍解？这小子居然要拿蹩脚的卍解对付我……不自量力也要有个限度好不好，老子可是98御笔钦点的主角外挂！外挂，你懂不懂什么叫外挂？！  
白崎活动了一下脖子，斜着眼睛瞥了一眼一护。  
“这是搞不清楚状况的家伙……哼！别以为只有你才会……卍、解——”  
灵压翻涌。  
一护难以置信地看着手握纯白的天锁斩月的白崎——  
“你……你是什么时候……学会的卍解……”  
“这还用说吗？当然是和你在同一时间学会的啊！”  
白崎痞痞地一笑，金色的眼睛里寒光骤现。

随着两把天锁斩月不断地碰撞，一护的眼前开始闪过大片的幻象——  
他看见双极下的朽木白哉眼带杀意地站在漫天飞舞的樱花里，他看见狩矢神挂着讽刺的笑容从黑暗中向他走来……  
“你是怎么打赢我的，你应该很清楚，黑崎一护。”朽木白哉低沉的声音里凝着透骨的冰冷。  
“你其实一直在烦恼着吧……”狩矢神朝他伸出手。  
幻象一瞬间消失得彻底，白崎带着狰狞笑意的脸近在眼前。  
白崎的手扣在他的脸上：“哟，你也太不专心了吧……怎么在我的面前，还敢想着其他男人的脸？”  
“你说什——啊——！！！”来不及惊讶，一护已经被他一手甩开20余米开外，狠狠地撞进一座就近的建筑物里，破碎的玻璃碴刺进一护的后背，刹那间鲜血飞溅。  
“哼，从今以后，我不会再让你和别人战斗了，”白崎瞬步逼近一护，一把扯住他的衣领，“所有的战斗都由我来……”  
老子绝不能容忍其他人在我的眼皮底下把你抢走！  
唯一的办法，就是断绝你和他们之间的来往——  
想到这里，晶莹的白色天锁斩月挂着风声刺进一护的小腹，而一护手中黑色的刀幻化成纷飞的碎片。  
一护的身体轻微地摇晃，继而软绵绵地靠在白崎身上。  
“一护，你知道王与坐骑的差异在哪里吗？”白崎看着眸光渐渐涣散的一护，“如果姿态和能力、还有力量都完全一样的两个存在，哪一个成为王，支配战斗；剩下的那个就要成为坐骑，增添战力。我问的是这之中的差异在哪——答案只有一个，就是本能！”他停顿了一下，眼神里的轻蔑加深了几分，“拥有同等力量的人为发挥出更大力量，所需要的东西——成为王所需要的东西，就是一心追求战斗，追求力量，将敌人毫不留情地摧毁殆尽！对战斗的绝对渴望，刻在我们骨子深处，最原始的根本之处折射着透彻无比的杀戮反应——而你，没有这个，这种露骨的本能——你靠理性战斗，理性想要打倒敌人，刀尖上套着鞘，还妄想着要砍到谁——所以你才会比我弱！对于比自己弱的王，还要背在背上一起被砍，我可受不了……”  
白崎感到枕在颈窝的一护的头渐渐变沉，便不再说话，不屑的表情也收敛起来，一双金色的瞳孔显得有些凝重，他伸出一只苍白的手轻轻抚上紧贴着脖子的橘色发丝。  
“王，你这笨蛋，何苦这样逞强呢，打打杀杀这样的事原本就不适合你，所以还是让我来吧……”  
“不……”  
窝在白崎肩膀上的头动了一下，慢慢地抬起来，对不了焦的咖啡色眸子却带着一如既往的倔强，直视白崎的眼睛，这样的眼神，总会让白崎感到莫名的心慌。  
“我不能让你代替我去战斗……那是我的战斗……不是你的……”  
一护的手吃力地伸向插在小腹上的刀，喃喃低语道：“本能……”  
混沌的咖啡色的眼睛忽然有了神采，野兽般敏锐的光点在眼底一闪而过。一护握紧了穿过自己身体的刀，白色的天锁斩月瞬间变黑——  
白崎大惊失色，纵身跳开。  
这是怎么回事？我明明是想封住他的力量，为什么没有成功？！  
黑色的天锁斩月重新出现在一护的手里，一护清澈的眼神中透露着义无反顾的坚定。  
“我再说一次，以后，不要再多管闲事……不管你出于什么理由！这是我的战斗，这是我的人生！”  
说完，他挥舞着天锁斩月，冲向站在对面的白崎。

耳边传来血肉模糊的声音。  
一护眨眨眼睛。  
不是幻觉，他的刀确确实实地贯穿了白崎的胸膛，墨黑色的血状物像焰火一样绽开，白崎身上的死霸装一寸寸地变成黑色，变成黑色的部分再一寸寸地消失——消失？没错，他没看错，像蒸发的水汽一样一点点化为虚无的透明。  
“白、白崎，你干吗……不躲……？”  
脑子里一片空白，一护几乎是没话找话地问出这个问题，可是该死的，声音为什么颤抖个不停，鼻子还有点发酸哪……  
“切，你那是什么表情啊，难看死了！你不是说不要我多管闲事嘛！要想让我不多管闲事，把我弄消失不就OK了吗……”白崎想要伸出手去拍的肩膀，可是刚抬起手，指尖就像跳跃在火苗上的纸片，瞬间化为灰烬和烟尘。  
“喂，你不会……就这么……消失掉了吧……？”  
一护下意识地去抓白崎的另一只手，碰到的只是流动的空气。  
“我说你啊……之前明明不是一直想要撵我走来着吗？”白崎回敬给他一个鄙视的眼神。  
以往总会被这样的眼神激怒的一护，此刻却呆呆地注视着他。  
“我只是……让你别管闲事，什么时候……撵你走了！！！”  
一开始，一护像是在压抑着什么似的，声音压得很低，可是说着说着，他终于忍无可忍地喊了出来，湿冷的感觉沿着眼睑爬满脸颊……  
“王？”白崎的头小心地靠近他，“你不会是……哭了吧？”  
“我才没！！！”一护胡乱用手抹了两下，红着一双眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
被瞪的人不怒反笑：“真是个别扭的家伙……不过……”  
一护一愣，眼泪又开始在眼眶里打转儿——  
该死的，你丫干吗笑得这么温柔啊……搞得好像电视里的8点档似的……而且，我为什么要哭啊……你丫明明一直欺负我来着……  
为什么你要消失了……我竟然这么难受……  
——看着白崎的脸越凑越近，一护第一次放弃了要躲避的冲动。  
“老子就是喜欢你这别扭的家伙啊……唉唉，真是的，非要逼我说这么肉麻的话……”  
温润的触感搭上一护的嘴唇，一护闭上眼睛，两行水渍跌落下去。  
“再见了，王……”


	42. Chapter 42

视界混沌得一如洪荒初开的宇宙，一护不知自己到底在内心世界里呆了多久，也不知自己究竟于何时返回了现实世界，在听到平子真子喊他的声音之前，他甚至分不清自己是昏迷着还是清醒着，思维拒绝思考，脑海里唯余大段大段的空白。  
“一护，感觉如何？”平子真子如是问道。  
糟透了……  
一护使劲瞪了几下眼睛，将噙在眼里的不明液体瞪回眼睛里，努力扯出个笑容，仰头看向平子：“……还好。”  
“喂，真的不要紧吗？怎么笑得跟哭似的……”平子伸出手去拉一护。  
一护避开那只手，自己撑着地面慢慢站起，一个带着红色条纹的虚的假面从他的头发上滑落下来，他拾起那个面具，拿在手里怔怔地看着出神。  
白崎，你在开玩笑对不对？你又在骗我玩对不对——就像以前那样？过不了多久你还会死皮赖脸地回来对不对？  
喂，我在跟你说话哪，你小子怎么不理我？  
喂，白崎，你这死人，搞什么啊！  
喂……  
然而许久得不到回应。  
“平子，谢谢你们，我……要回去了……”一护将面具揣进怀里，摇摇晃晃地走向出口。  
呐，白崎……  
我一直以为我是非常非常讨厌你的。  
我一直以为你要是消失了我就会好过一点。  
因为我一直觉得你不过是个以耍我为乐，从不顾及我的感受的混蛋。  
或许直到你消失的前一秒，我仍然这么想着。  
你总是多管闲事，总是不停地干涉着我的生活。  
可是现在细细想来，每一次战斗中，如果不是你的及时出现，我可能早就丧命于敌人之手了吧。  
“真是个别扭的家伙……不过……”  
不过什么不过啊，还好意思说我，你自己不也是个别扭的家伙吗？  
“老子就是喜欢你这别扭的家伙啊……唉唉，真是的，非要逼我说这么肉麻的话……”  
谁逼你说这么肉麻的话了，分明是你自己非要说的……  
真是可恶……为什么我一想到你的这句话，胸口就堵得发疼呢？  
“再见了，王……”  
再见了……是再也不能相见了吗？

斩月站在横置的摩天大楼上，望着眼前涣散的灵子：“白崎，你几乎把所有的力量都给了一护，那你要怎么办？”  
淡淡的蓝色灵子渐渐汇聚成一缕袅袅的烟，白崎不耐烦的声音从里面传出来：“我就这样呗，反正力量都给那个笨蛋王了，他应该能保护好自己了吧……”  
斩月摇摇头，拖着破破烂烂的黑袍子走进那团蓝色的灵子光束：“你以为你把力量给了他，他就会乖乖地用吗？另外，你也是知道的，一护和假面军团的情况不同，从他死神力量觉醒的那一天开始，你就存在在他的内心世界，因此一护不必像假面军团一伙人那样接受虚化强化实验就可以虚化——只是与其说是虚化，不如说是你在操控他的身体，但现在，你将自己的力量提供给他使用，由于你的力量过于强大复杂，他根本不可能使用得得心应手。而且，看现在的形势，再过不久一场凶杀恶战在所难免吧。白崎，一护他离不开你的。”  
“那你说我该怎么办啊？！”灵子像成群的萤火虫，忽上忽下地舞动着，白崎没好气地吼道。  
斩月沉吟片刻，严肃地说：“你应该离开这里，去虚圈恢复力量，等所有的力量恢复完毕之后再回来找一护。”  
白崎苦笑道：“别开玩笑了，老子现在连本体的形态都维持不了，哪还有力气离开这里去虚圈？”  
“我正是为此事而来，”斩月说，“如果你决定去虚圈，我也以借给你一部分力量离开这里。”  
跳跃的蓝色灵子静止了那么一瞬，白崎的声音显得难得的认真：“好，我去虚圈。”  
=================================一护家================================  
“喂，瞬，你……这是真的吗……”澟瞠目结舌地看着坐在自己面前双眼无神的瞬，“你真的把日番谷队长……”  
瞬瞅瞅他，摇摇头，继而又像想起什么似的，点了点头。  
澟看懂了他的意思：“你的意思是说……没有做到最后……？”  
瞬艰难地点头。  
露琪亚呆坐在地板上，一脸的不知所措，不停地喃喃自语着“怎么会这样”。  
乱菊无言地站起身，“砰”的一声拉开窗户。  
“乱菊小姐，你要去哪？”澟喊道。  
“回去看看队长。”乱菊的声音模糊得仿佛从另一个世界传来，澟追至窗边，却发现她已经不见了踪影。

乱菊离开一护家时，外面正在掉雨点。  
夜幕低垂，路灯昏黄的光芒几乎要被天际墨山般的黑云彻底吞没。  
这该死的鬼天气……  
她在心里暗骂了一句，加快了脚步。当她赶到井上家的时候，已是暴雨倾盆。甩甩被打湿的长发，她翻窗而过，近乎鲁莽地闯进井上兄长的房间。  
房间里空无一人。  
“队长，日番谷队长——”  
她心慌地呼喊着，又匆匆跑进隔壁井上的房间。  
推开门的刹那，她感到自己的心脏蓦地收紧——  
靠着窗边的床面上一片狼藉，白色的床单攒聚成几团乍眼的皱褶，像是被石子激起圈圈漪沦的水面；飒飒的凉风吹进窗子，扬起搭在床头的一条青丝带——是瞬平时用来束头发的带子；地板上稀稀落落地散着几片零碎的黑布，乱菊一眼认出那是队长这几天穿在身上的T恤衫；脚边躺着一颗白色的扁圆形小东西，她弯腰拾起来，发现竟是瞬的衬衫上那枚丢失的纽扣。  
握着纽扣的手不由自主地颤抖起来——  
队长，我不相信……  
紫堂君是那么温柔的一个人……怎么可能会如此对待你？  
你们之间……到底发生了什么？  
她将纽扣放在床头边的矮几上，集中精神，闭上眼睛，仔细寻找冬狮郎的灵压。  
……在屋顶。  
她立刻从窗户跃出去，几步跳上屋顶。

雨急风骤，夜色苍凉。  
一个瘦小得让人眼睛发酸的背影孤独地站在斜斜的雨幕中，几乎要与浓重的黑暗融为一体——  
正是她在寻找日番谷队长，不过，她差一点就没认出来那就是她的队长……  
仿佛觉察到身后有人，冬狮郎慢慢地转过身来。  
乱菊感到心狠狠地抽搐了一下——  
那总是不听话地上翘着的银白色发丝已经完全被雨水淋湿，此刻正驯服地蜿蜒在孩子毫无血色的脸上，几乎要遮住他茫然失焦的眼睛；瞬的黑色风衣湿漉漉地贴在他的身上，看上去像是一件长可及地的披风；透过敞开的领口，可以清晰地看见附着在光裸的肌肤上触目惊心的红痕宛若凋零在雪地上的腊梅……  
“队、长……”乱菊几乎听不见自己的喊声。  
“松本……别看我……”  
如非亲眼所见，乱菊无论如何也不会相信，那双目光森然而高傲的眼睛，竟会流露出这般凄凉悲戚的哀求的神色来，交错的水痕沿着他苍白的面孔汩汩而下，辨不清那到底是雨水，还是眼泪……  
“队长……还是进屋去吧，站在这里会着凉……”她朝他伸出一只手。  
“你先进去，不要管我……我没事……”孩子重新背过身，声音抖得已快掩不住哭腔。  
乱菊将垂散在胸前的湿发拨到身后，挽起袖子，一把擒住孩子的手腕，直接拉走，一改先前商量般轻柔的口吻，有些暴躁地吼起来——  
“你这孩子怎么一点都不可爱！明明长了张激发人保护欲和母爱的正太脸，却偏偏成天皱着眉头给老娘装酷——想哭就哭出来啊，这有什么的？你就不能收收你的倔脾气吗，队长？！”  
“松……”孩子目瞪口呆地看着气呼呼的乱菊，像是被吓坏了似的瞪大眼睛。  
乱菊把孩子扶进窗户，又一口气将他拖进浴室，三下五除二放好了热水，拉上帘子，关上浴室的门，暗自佩服了一下自己前所未有的办事效率之后，冲浴室里高声喊道：“什么都不要想，洗了澡就乖乖去睡觉，少学8点档里的男主角——感情受了挫就跑出去淋雨，你敢半夜溜到房顶倚楼听风雨看雪看月亮，老娘现在就冲进浴室拍你张裸照放到女协增刊上！”  
也不知是自己的威胁奏了效，还是浴室里的孩子根本就没在听，最后回答乱菊的只有哗哗的水声。  
“切……小鬼啊，你还嫩着哪……”幽幽地感慨了一句，乱菊走进客厅里，放出一只地狱蝶——  
“花见君，队长这边有我照料着，一切都还好。紫堂君有没有和你说起他和队长之间的事情？”  
少顷，地狱蝶翩跹而归。  
“乱菊小姐，瞬还是老样子，什么都不肯说。但针对这件事，我并不认为一定就是他的错，我们不能单从事情的结果上进行主观臆断，因为就结果看来，所有的人都会指责瞬而袒护日番谷队长。我认识瞬的时间比你们任何一个人都要久，自然比你们更要了解他……瞬会这样对待日番谷队长，一定事出有因。也许是日番谷队长说了太过绝情的话，刺激到他了吧……”  
乱菊叹了口气，托地狱蝶捎去回复：“你说的也对，花见君。队长的脾气我可以说是最清楚的——这孩子就是典型的死鸭子嘴硬口不应心，心里明明是这么想的，嘴上一说马上就变了味儿，有话总是不肯好好说……想必牵涉到感情问题上更是如此吧。告诉紫堂君……别太自责了，队长这里我可以暂时应付着，让他好好冷静冷静，什么时候彻底理清思路了就赶快回来——解铃还须系铃人啊，我就算磨破了嘴皮子，队长也不会听进去几句的……那么，就这样吧。”

翌日，雨过天晴，风冷天高。  
好像听见了叩门的声音。  
蜷缩在被窝里的孩子揉了揉困倦的眼睛，不情愿地撑起身子。  
被一下子从肩膀滑落至腰际，纤细的上半身连带着一身嫣红的吻痕一览无余。  
敲门进来想要给自家队长送热牛奶的某御姐在打开房门后，迟愣了3秒，然后既没形象又没品位地人仰马翻在门口——或者说是“人仰杯翻”更为合适。  
“松本……？”睡得迷迷糊糊的孩子眯缝着一双湿润的绿眼睛，掀开被子就要下来。  
“Stop——！！！”受不了如此香艳的场景的某御姐捂着鼻子大喝一声，“队长你就要走光了！！！别以为你是正太就可以肆无忌惮地露三点——现在互联网上正在严打你知不知道啊啊啊！！！”  
“谁是正……”“太”还没说出口，日番谷小白也发觉自己不仅浑身上下一 丝 不 挂，而且还落着一身荡气回肠的吻痕，半睡眠状态下的头脑像是被按了开关似的立即清醒过来，于是某御姐在有生以来第一次见到自家队长——那位号称瀞灵庭二号迷你冰山（一号冰山是当之无愧的大白），除了皱眉和暴走之外就经常处于间歇性面瘫状态（长期处于面瘫状态的当然还是大白）的天才少年队长日番谷小白——的脸“腾”的一下红到了耳根……  
某御姐就这样一边喷着鼻血，一边流着眼泪，横死于门口。  
有生之年，能看到自家队长又是半裸又是脸红，我松本乱菊死而无憾了……紫堂君……我原谅你了——你快回来吧，等你回来以后，请你自由地，推倒我家队长；让我自由地，过足眼瘾吧……


	43. Chapter 43

今天的阳光很好，柔和明朗，一点都不刺眼。  
冬狮郎倚着床脊，出神地望着窗外扑着翅膀的飞鸟发呆，碧绿的眼睛里覆盖着大片的阴霾，就像遮天蔽日的乌云投在澄澈湖水中的倒影。  
他不知自己这样静静地坐了多久，直到身体僵直，双眼发疼，才稍微挪了挪胳膊，撤回了视线。  
这时，隐约听见客厅中央传来异样的响动。  
他赶紧从床上跳下来，走进客厅。  
垂立于客厅中央的巨大的屏幕——那是不久前他和松本乱菊一起改造的可视联络器，用于和尸魂界保持联系的仪器——开始发出“嗞啦嗞啦”的响声，空无一物的黑屏上闪烁着灰白色的光斑，看来技术开发局的人已经将信息传输线连通了，尸魂界大概是要发来新的指示了吧。  
他转身走向井上的房间，去喊乱菊。  
叩了叩门，无人回答，他便推门走了进去。  
乱菊并不在里面，墙壁的挂钩上挂着她的睡衣，外套却不见了踪影——她似乎是出门倒垃圾去了。  
他环视四周，视线不经意间落到靠窗而置的床上。  
虽然弄皱的床单早已恢复了昔日的洁净平整，可是他的身体还是不受控制地僵住了。  
昨夜的噩梦般屈辱的一幕幕画面，像快退的电影闪现眼前。  
他惶恐地向后退去，直到脊背贴住了身后的墙壁，额角渗出丝丝冷汗。  
触碰、抚弄、撕咬、揉捏所残留的感觉一下子苏醒过来，而且比昨夜身临其境的体验更加深刻逼真，疼痛中混杂着麻酥的奇异触感火烧火燎地啃噬着他的感官，那陌生而可耻的欢慰像是沾着血的蔷薇，散发着禁忌而的馥郁。  
他微微颤抖地深吸一口气。  
忘了吧……不要再想了……不要再想了……  
他像是自我催眠一样不断地在潜意识里这样命令着自己，可是当他的目光移向床边矮几上放置的物件上时，一直强迫自己绷紧的理智的神经终于不堪重荷地松垮下来——  
一条青丝带和一枚白色的纽扣。  
那是瞬用来束头发的带子，以及衬衫上的纽扣。  
他走过去，拿起这两样东西，置于掌心之上，倏然握紧，指节因用力过猛而略微发白。

回过神时，听见门外传来乱菊的喊声：“队长——我回来了——”  
他如同做贼似的将手里的丝带和纽扣匆匆塞进牛仔裤的口袋里，推门应道：“什么事？”  
乱菊站在客厅中央，听到他的声音后转过头来，有点诧异地看向他：“咦，队长你在井上的房间里啊，我还以为你在隔壁……”  
“……”他下意识地将手伸进口袋里，碰了碰里面的丝带和纽扣，莫名心虚地别开了视线，感觉……自己就像被抓了个人赃俱获的小偷。  
好在乱菊很快就恢复了平静的表情，指了指身后不停闪烁着雪花斑的大屏幕：“我们改造的通讯装置好像出现反应了哦。”  
他顺着乱菊的手指的方向望去，屏幕上斑驳的光点晃动了几下之后，一个穿着白大褂的人影出现在屏幕中央——  
“让您久等了，这里是技术开发局通信技术研究所。”  
“十番队队长，日番谷冬狮郎。”他报上姓名。  
“请稍等，这就为您接通。”  
屏幕一闪，画面切换到一番队队舍。山本元柳斋重国总队长的身影出现在屏幕中央。  
“真是办事利落啊，日番谷队长。这次的紧急联络，是因为我们已查明蓝染惣右介的真正目的。自蓝染消失已有数月，你们也清楚，蓝染作为起居室使用的五番队队长室还有他所潜伏的四十六室地下议事厅，清净塔居以及大灵书回廊，我们在这些据点进行巡回调查，前些日浮竹在大灵书回廊发现了一些蛛丝马迹——蓝染查阅了大量关于王键的信息情报……”  
听到这里，他不由得倒吸了一口凉气，身后的乱菊喃喃自语道：“王键……王族的钥匙……能够开启灵王王宫所在空间的钥匙……难道说，蓝染要把灵王给……抹杀掉？”  
“恐怕正是如此，”山本总队长沉重地点点头，“不过问题的严重性并非在于此。”  
“蓝染看的并使记载王键所在地的文献吧。”他恍然大悟。  
山本回答：“是的，王键的所在地都是由代代护庭十三队总队长之间口述相传，所以根本不存在记载着王键所在地的文献。不过，蓝染所看到的是，记载着关于王键当时被制造出来时的情形的文献，他知道的是王键的创生法。王键的创生——为此所需要的材料是，10万魂魄以及半径1灵里的重灵地。所谓重灵地是指现世中具有灵性的特异点。那场所会随着时代的变迁而变迁。这样的地点是在现世最容易聚集灵异之物的地方。而这个时代的重灵地是……”  
听总队长的语气，他已猜得八九不离十：“空座市……？”  
“如果蓝染依照文献所记载的方法，制成了王键的话，空座市以及与之有所接触的大地和人类，全部都会从这个世界上被彻底的抹掉而消失。”山本稍作停顿，继续说下去，“我们护庭十三队必须全力以赴去阻止这场人间浩劫。虽然紧迫，但我们仍有时间。根据涅的报告，由魂魄内封印被释放出的崩玉依然处于深度的睡眠状态之中，无论用上什么手段，要使它完全觉醒至少要用上4个月。只要崩玉不完全觉醒，蓝染就无法凑齐他所需要的棋子。他要有所行动必须等到崩玉完全觉醒之后——也就是说，决战在冬季，在此之前我们要储备力量，为战斗做好一切准备！”  
“是！”他和乱菊异口同声地回答道。  
“另外，麻烦你们将这件事转达给黑崎一护等人。”  
“那么我现在就去吧。”乱菊说着，转身离去。  
“我也去。”他说，转身跟在乱菊的身后。  
“且慢——”山本忽然叫住他，“能不能稍等一下呢，日番谷队长？”  
他停下脚步，回头。  
“这个人有些话要同你说，为此她从刚才就一直在此等候着——”  
山本闪身，一个熟悉的身影映入眼帘。  
他惊愕地瞪大了双眼：“你……”  
那比记忆中削瘦不少的脸庞缓慢地扬起，眸光晦暗的眼睛看向他——雏森桃似乎是带着几分病容，十分勉强地勾起嘴角，露出一抹苍白到牵强的笑容。  
“日番谷君……”  
“你……已经醒过来了啊……”  
他有些不自然地看着屏幕中的女孩子，是太久不见的缘故吗，虽然看见如此憔悴的她不免感到难过心疼，但又觉得此时，他们之间相隔的距离既不是一道屏幕之切近，也不是尸魂界和现世之遥远，而是身处两个不同世界的无可奈何的隔膜。  
“现在可以……随意走动了吗？”  
因为忙于工作，他已太久没有到四番队的住院处去看望雏森，对于雏森身体恢复的状况也渐渐变得疏于了解，一丝歉疚悄然浮于心底，像是苦茶的余味，袅袅地蔓延开来。  
“嗯，已经没问题了！”雏森拘谨地笑了一下。  
“这样啊……”他不置可否地回应道。  
可是……你的样子哪里像没有问题啊，傻瓜。  
雏森忽然垂下头，明澈的眼眸中盈动着点点晶莹。  
“对不起……对不起……日番谷君……我居然会怀疑到日番谷君的头上……而且还对你兵戎相见——我一定是哪里不对劲了吧……我真是……”  
泪水宛如两条透明的丝带，沿着她秀气的脸庞，潸然而下。  
呐，雏森，你可知……这声“对不起”我已经等了多久了么？  
我一直对自己说——  
只要你肯道个歉，只要你肯向我道个歉……  
我就原谅你……什么都原谅……  
你是我最重要的家人啊……我们不要再闹别扭了好不好？  
我现在……真的不想再失去任何珍视的东西了……  
于是，他的语气不自觉地温柔起来——  
“傻瓜，怎么老是在意这些无聊的事情！反正我都不在意了……所以你也别放在心上了。再稍微睡一下，快点把眼睛底下的黑眼圈弄掉吧！”  
雏森轻轻拭去眼角的泪珠：“嗯……谢谢你，日番谷君。”  
他垮下肩膀来，微微吁了口气，换上打趣的口吻——雏森这丫头，跟她好好讲道理总是不听，还是刺激刺激她比较有效：“话说回来，你看起来已经很像个小鬼了，要是不比别人多睡上几倍的话会停止发育哦！看看人家松本，你要不连续睡个10年，怎么能赶上她呢？”  
果然，雏森马上打起精神很认真地抗议起来：“啰嗦啊！乱菊小姐比较特别啊！话说关于发育的事轮不到日番谷君说我吧！”  
“雏、森——”他不免有些小小的得意，看吧，还是自己对雏森的秉性比较了解呢，“不要让我一直强调啊，不是日番谷君，要叫我——日番谷队长。”  
雏森立刻收敛了脸上的表情：“嗯，说得也对。啊，对了，日番谷君……”  
他皱了皱眉，关于称呼的坏毛病啊……怎么纠正也没有效果，好还现在山本老爷子在场，她还能规规矩矩地叫声“日番谷君”，要是山本不在的话，估计又会像叫小孩子一样地喊“小狮郎”吧……  
想到“小狮郎”这个称呼，他几乎不可遏制地产生了幻听，一个温柔得让人忍不住落泪的嗓音飘忽地擦过耳畔——  
“……我已经喜欢你很久了，小狮郎。”  
“别走，小狮郎……”  
“对不起……小狮郎。”  
手情不自禁地再次探向那条青丝带和那枚纽扣，狠狠捏住，不住颤抖。  
紫堂……  
直到现在，我才发现——  
比起“日番谷队长”，我竟然更想听你叫我“小狮郎”……  
鼻子有点发酸。  
过了很久，他才听清雏森下面的问话——  
“我……可以问个问题吗，日番谷君？”  
“说吧……”他努力维持着声音的平稳。  
“日番谷君你之后还要跟蓝染队长战斗吗？你要杀了蓝染队长吗？”雏森的声音猛然抬高，他在听到“蓝染队长”这个敬称之后，握着丝带和纽扣的那只手攥得更紧了，指甲以几乎穿透掌心的力度牢牢扣紧，“拜托你了，救救蓝染队长吧！蓝染队长做的确实是坏事，但是我想蓝染队长他一定也有难言的苦衷——对啊，蓝染队长一定是被市丸队长或是谁逼迫……”  
他痛苦而缓慢地吸了一口气，寒意从泛着冷汗的手心散开。  
蓝染背叛尸魂界也有难言之苦……是吧？  
也是不得已而为之……是吧？  
也是可以且应该被原谅的……是吧？  
那我呢……  
那我呢……？  
我这样拼死拼活地想要庇护你反而是在阻挠你对蓝染的憧憬与向往……是吧？  
我这样东奔西走地想要维护现世与尸魂界的安定反而是对一个可怜无辜的人的赶尽杀绝……是吧？  
我这样千辛万苦地想要守护我所珍惜的一切所以必须除掉蓝染反而是不可饶恕的罪行……是吧？  
为什么……你可以为他放弃所有的立场，却从来不肯站在我的角度上替我想一想？  
为什么……你把他虚幻的温柔看得比信仰还要重要，却对我的心意置之不理？  
为什么……你在目睹了这么多鲜血淋漓的真相之后，却依然不愿将你那可笑的信任匀出一点来放在我的身上？  
“……”  
他正想说话，山本的手已经罩上雏森的眼睛，雏森的瞳孔骤然失焦，晕了过去。  
“抱歉啊，本来是尊重她本人的意志才让她和你说话的——看，还是太早了。”山本苍老的声音透着淡淡的无奈。  
他平静地深施一礼：“不会的，非常感谢您。”  
“日番谷队长……”山本似乎还有话要说。  
只是现在的他已经没有任何心情去听：“告辞了。”  
手触上屏幕旁边的开关，画面影影绰绰地闪动了几下，归于一片漆黑的静默。  
够了，我什么都不想再听了，什么都不愿再想了，请让我一个人安静一会儿吧。  
他走到落地窗前，打算继续看着天空发呆，静静地度过这个下午。  
一股突如其来灵压波动吸引了他的注意力。  
他相继感应到乱菊、一角、弓亲、一护、露琪亚的灵压在不断地上升，乱菊、一角、弓亲和露琪亚纷纷解放了各自的斩魄刀，而一护已经动用了卍解。  
没时间多想了，他一口吞下义魂丸，瞬步飞出窗外，直奔战场。

松本乱菊离开井上家，马上给众死神传了地狱蝶，通知众人在一护学校附近的小公园见面，不过赶过来汇合的人数只有预想中的一半：恋次正在帮助茶渡修行所以脱不开身；花见澟说他要留下来陪着紫堂，就派露琪亚代替他出席这次会议；黑崎一护目前仍处于失踪状态。  
乱菊将山本总队长的话转达给众死神，刚讲了一半，天空中忽然撕开一条黑色的裂缝，四个白色的影子屹立于突兀的漆黑之中——  
“黑腔……难道说……是破面？”  
众死神纷纷脱掉义骸，抽出各自的斩魄刀。  
“哦，我们到了个好地方呢！”一个人高马大的破面居高临下地俯视着众死神，发出一声玩味似的嗤笑，“好像还有几个灵压挺高的家伙啊，露比！”  
站在他身边那名身材瘦弱，唤作“露比”的破面懒洋洋地回答道：“牙密，你在说什么啊，那些可都是死神啊！那就是6号先生说的来自尸魂界的援军，对吧？”  
说着，露比用挑衅的眼神看向站在身后的另一位破面，既而，又像是突然想起什么有趣的事一样窃笑起来：“抱歉，应该是原6号先生才对！”  
“我想干掉的家伙……不在这里面。”葛力姆乔似乎对露比的讽刺毫不关心，他只是冷淡地看了露比等人一眼，一个响转人影不见。  
露琪亚注视着葛力姆乔离去的方向，施展瞬步紧紧跟上，因为她觉察到一护的灵压也在那个方向——不知为何，一护的灵压给人感觉比往常要混乱很多。  
“话说回来……我想砍的家伙也不在这里呢……”牙密握了握拳。  
“啊……”蹲在牙密另一边的破面一边看着自己的手，一边发出一些无意义的单音节。  
“喂，汪达怀斯，你这小菜鸟，给我注意点！”牙密吼道。  
“不用管他，我们动手吧！”露比看向牙密。

澟皱着眉头盯着手中的嘀嘀作响的灵压探测仪，翻出口袋里的义魂丸丢进嘴里，然后拉开窗户，几步跳上屋顶。  
“瞬，”他轻声唤着坐在屋顶上形容枯槁的男人，“大家已经动手了，我也要去帮忙，你……要不要和我一起去？”  
“……”瞬茫然地看着他，像是没听懂他的话。  
澟走过去拍了拍瞬的肩膀：“喂喂，哥们儿，别萎靡不振了！我们上学期一起翘课被校长抓个正着，后来闹到找家长停课一周全校通报批评的时候，也没见你这么颓废过啊。”  
瞬毫无反应。  
澟叹了口气：“好啦，别自责了，虽然目前为止你一个字都没告诉我，不过我并不觉得一切都是你的错。我们都做了12年的同学了，你的脾气我能不了解吗？想开一点吧。我相信小白不会因为这件事就恨你一辈子的，小白不是那样的孩子……说不定，这件事正好能带给他一些触动，让他及早认清自己的心意啊……”  
“……”瞬沉默依然。  
铅灰色的眼睛对上暗红色的，澟定定地看了他几秒，猛地拉过他衣领：“你再这样下去我都替小白觉得可怜！打起精神来啊！简直太不像你了！当年敢作敢为的气势都他妈跑到哪里去了？我记得翘课被抓那次，我们俩当着全校同学的面念检讨，我站在领操台上哭得稀里哗啦一个字也念不出来，你一把抢过我的检讨，替我从头念到尾，之后又面不改色地念了你自己的——你现在要是拿出那天一半的气势来，这点事又算得了什么？回去和小白好好道个歉，两个人敞开心扉好好聊一聊，做不成恋人就做朋友，做不成朋友就回到原来上司下属的关系，你还有什么不敢面对他的，啊？”  
一把放开手中的衣领，澟头也不回地转身离去。  
“瞬，我走了。顺便告诉你一声，小白的灵压也出现在战场附近了，去还是不去，你自己看着办。”  
澟走了不远，就感到身后有人追来，回头一看，果然是瞬。  
“你速度可真快啊！”澟的语气中带了些调侃。  
瞬抬起头，连日来凝结于瞳孔表面的阴郁冰封终于溶化成层次明晰的透彻的深红。他对澟露出一丝淡淡的微笑：“别看我的鬼道不如你，瞬步的话，你小子可拼不过我。”  
“靠，你丫可真行，开口就挖苦我……”澟忍不住笑出声来，“终于想开了吗？”  
“啊，是啊。”瞬眺望着远处的天空，笑着点了点头，“谢啦。”  
“好说好说，你要是心存感激的话，改天把你的工资卡贡献给我，让我血洗秋叶原吧！”  
“一言为定！”

冬狮郎赶到现场的时候，乱菊、一角、弓亲已经和露比陷入苦战之中，露比虽然被众死神包围在中央，却仍然能够游刃有余地躲过他们的攻击，牙密站在一旁看得只打呵欠，汪达怀斯一直蹲在远离战场的位置远远地观望着。  
“啊，又来了个小不点？”露比用轻蔑的眼神地看了他一眼，“交给你了，牙密。”  
“正好手痒着呢。”牙密拉出斩魄刀，向他冲来。  
他警惕地打量着牙密——别看这家伙个头很大，动作却意外的很快，不容小觑。想到这里，他抽出了冰轮丸——  
“端坐于霜天吧，冰轮丸！”  
冰龙呼啸而过，牙密浑身笼罩于一层厚厚的冰层之下。  
成功了吗？不，情况并没有想象中的乐观——细细的裂纹像是血液的脉络一样布满冰层的表面，转眼间足有一尺厚的冰层碎成成千上万的冰晶粉末，像是白色的雾气一样萦绕在牙密的身旁。  
“这是什么啊，真是凉爽啊！”牙密拍拍残留在身上的碎冰碴，露出挑衅的笑容。  
就算是限定解除了，不卍解还是没办法与十刃级别的破面相抗衡吗？  
他暗自思索着对付牙密的策略，却听见不远处的露比猖狂大笑着朝他这边喊道：“喂，牙密，我改变主意了——把你那边的小孩子也让给我吧，这边真的好无聊！拖拖拉拉的实在是麻烦死了，我说死神们，你们不如四对一好了，我归刃后把你们一并解决！”  
归刃……也就是说，破面斩魄刀的解放……  
曾经和萧龙•库方战斗时的场景忽然闪进脑海——如果那一天不是因为花见澟及时得到了限定灵印解除的许可，他知道他根本不可能打赢归刃状态下的萧龙•库方。破面一旦归刃，之前战斗留下所有伤痕都会愈合，力量也变得更为强大。眼下这个破面的腰际标着数字6，想必他应该是6号十刃，实力不知要比以前打败过的萧龙•库方强多少倍……  
绝对不能让眼前这个破面归刃。  
瞬步冲向露比，他将手中的刀横在胸前——  
“卍解，大红莲冰轮丸！”  
露比一手用袖子掩着脸，另一手摸向腰间的斩魄刀：“绞死他，茑嬢！”  
白光飞速闪过，咄咄逼人的压迫感迎面袭来，他敏捷地闪开，迅速收拢身后的冰翼，伴着猛烈的撞击声，一个白色的东西狠狠地杵在冰翼上，那是一根章鱼触手般的条状物，看上去质地柔软而充满弹性，实际上力贯千钧，坚硬牢固的冰翼表面传来冰层龟裂的清脆响声，听得他不免有些心惊。  
“队长——！”身后传来乱菊担忧的喊声。  
露比的脸出现在距离他很遥远的地方，模糊到已经看不清表情，只能听见那漫不经心的嘲笑声：“没想到居然被挡下来了，老实说，有点让我受打击啊……不过，若是这样的攻击扩大到原来的8倍呢？”  
“……”察觉到露比言语不善，他用余光警觉地扫视着四周，肉眼看不到任何异常，但直觉一直在警告他——可怕的变故即将出现了。  
当露比背后的另7只触手如食人花一样从四面八方向位于中央的他倏地聚拢过来的那一秒，他没有慌，只是对于触手的数量之多感到有些惊讶。他挥舞着手中的刀，去拨迎面扑来的一条触手。白色的触手带着迅猛的力道“砰”的一声砸在冰轮丸的刀锋上，大到出乎意料的反作用力震得他虎口发麻。  
不好，这个破面的力气太大了……  
他改用双手擎刀，一咬牙，拼命将压制着自己的触手顶出去。  
急促的风声几乎是见缝插针地从背后袭来，回头已来不及，他刀交左手，将一部分灵力凝于刀锋，奋力挥出，一道冰墙与后面的触手凌空相撞，发出一声石破天惊的巨响，冰墙立刻碎成无数片零散的晶莹。他瞬步跳开，第三只触手已经不留余地地迅速横在面前，他一刀劈下，以厚厚的冰层暂时将其冻住。没等松一口气，第四只、第五只触手蓄势待发地左右夹击而来，他用冰将两只触手冻在一起，连成一座拱桥的形状，瞬步踏过冰桥，而第六只触手早已近在咫尺。他双手握紧了刀，用尽全身的力气架了上去，一声大到吓人碰撞声过后，他两手的虎口已被巨大的力量震裂，鲜血沿着手腕逶迤地淌进袖口。第七只、第八只触手乘虚而入地分别从下方探上来，以迅雷不及掩耳之势缠紧了他的双脚，与此同时，冰层破裂的声音此起彼伏，刚才冻住的所有触手都挣开了冰封的束缚，像绳子一样牢牢地捆住他的身体，并将护在他身体两侧的冰翼绞得粉碎，头上象征着时间限制的紫色冰花也消失了一朵。  
糟糕……  
他挣扎了一下，触手却将他越勒越紧。  
“队长！”  
“日番谷队长！”  
乱菊、一角和弓亲等人赶来支援，但露比的动作更快，余出三只触手缠住他们，并朝远处掷了出去——  
“哼，别过来碍事，现在还没轮到你们！”  
“松本！斑目！绫濑川——啊……”他抓紧冰轮丸，想要刺向绑着自己的触手，不料露比早有防备，猛然收缩其所有的触手，他的身体被缚得更紧，骨骼因不堪重荷而发出碎裂般骇人的响声，内脏像要被挤破一般不断地绞痛着。  
那些触手忽然将他拉到露比的对面，露比用不屑的眼神瞅着他，讪笑道：“看你还穿着羽织，想必是护庭十三队的队长吧……队长级也不过如此，真是无趣！牙密，斩魄刀借用一下！”  
观战的牙密将斩魄刀丢到露比手中，露比拉出刀，松开缠在他身上的两只触手，露出他的胸口：“可怜的小队长，连你的名字还不知道，就要送你上路了……不过，你只要记住我的名字就够了——6号十刃，露比……不要忘了哦！”  
斩魄刀挂着凌厉的风声直奔心窝，四肢和身体都被牢牢缚住的他连动一下都困难，更不要说躲开这一刀了，死亡的迫近让思维停滞，让感觉麻痹，让血液凝稠，意识仿佛被抽离体外，惊恐地看着自己的躯壳即将承受这场在劫难逃的灭顶之灾。  
他闭上眼睛，听见刀深深地刺入躯体时模糊而残忍的钝响，刀尖穿透后背时血液飞溅的声音……  
这就是死亡的感觉吗？为何自己的身体毫无痛觉，而且神志依然保持着高度的清醒？  
“啊啊啊——！！！”露比凄厉的惨叫声几乎要刺穿他的耳膜，缠着他身体的触手纷纷松落下来，他重新恢复了自由。  
怎么回事？  
他猛睁开眼。  
站在对面的露比痛苦得扭曲了面孔，一把冰蓝色的斩魄刀深深的刺入其左肩，血流如注。  
那把斩魄刀——好眼熟……  
一缕亚麻色的长发轻柔地擦过他的脸颊，似曾相识的触感令他不由自主地浑身战栗，他难以置信地瞪大了眼睛——  
一个熟悉的背影挡在他的面前，垂散开来的亚麻色长发像是溢彩流光的瀑布，墨黑的死霸装在风里猎猎作响。  
“紫、堂……？”他小心翼翼地试探着唤了一声。  
面前的人回过头来，侧脸如刀削，眼眸如霓虹，绝美的笑靥恰若红莲倒映在清池中的魅影。  
“队长，我回来了。”  
那人开口，嗓音依旧温柔得让人忍不住落泪。  
他注视着男人的侧脸，一句话也说不出来。  
明明分开不到半天，却像是过了几十年、几百年般，久远得就快要想不起彼此的容颜。  
他深吸一口气，努力平静下来，因为他没有忘记他们现在身处战场，刚想提醒瞬要小心一点，却发现斑斑血迹沿着那微笑的唇角绵延下来。  
“你受伤……”问到一半，他的喉咙便再也发不出任何声音。  
瞬精致的面容上沾着一层细密的冷汗，微微卷曲的睫毛随着越来越艰难的呼吸而颤动着——而那把原本应该刺进自己胸膛的斩魄刀，贯穿的竟是瞬的胸口，锐利的刀芒从后背透出一大截，触目惊心的殷红沿着白森森的刀刃一滴接一滴地跌落、跌落……  
他的目光追随着汩汩流淌的血液，那颜色惨烈得几乎要灼瞎他的双眼，男人高挑的身影无力的摇晃了一下，既而，就像一只被猎人的利箭射中的鹰，颓然坠向地面。  
这时，一道黑色的影子从瞬坠落的方位迎了上来，十三番队副队长臂章一闪而过——  
“瞬——！”澟抓住瞬的胳膊，绕过自己的肩膀，将已经失去意识的瞬架起来，“瞬，振作点！喂！”  
瞬脸色惨白，脑袋毫无生气地靠在澟的肩头，眼睑低垂，像是淹没于海底的石像，又好像沉睡在水晶棺里的人偶，伤口处源源不断涌出的血液昭示着生命正在一点一点地消逝殆尽……  
“紫堂……紫堂……”  
不断重复着这个名字，冬狮郎声音抖得不像样，他的手已经连刀都快握不住，他只好双手扶着冰轮丸的刀柄，用刀身支撑着自己随时都有可能软倒的身体，举步维艰地走向瞬。  
“紫堂君——！”  
“紫堂三席——！”  
刚刚从地面返回到空中的乱菊、一角和弓亲也纷纷围拢过来。  
“乱菊小姐，赶快……赶快联络四番队的人……”澟的声音有些哽咽，灰色的眼睛无助地看向冬狮郎，“日番谷队长，您会不会止血的鬼道？血再这样流下去……瞬会撑不住的……”

露比疼得在半空中来回打滚，他本想一刀解决掉那个穿着羽织的孩子，谁知一个长发红眸的死神突然挡在那孩子的面前，他的刀一下子刺进了红眸死神的胸口。他被眼前这场毫无预兆的变故惊得目瞪口呆，迟疑之际，红眸的死神一把抽出腰间的斩魄刀，用尽全力扎向他心脏的位置，他竭力躲闪，但那死神的刀太快了，还是刺穿了他的左肩。  
“可恶……疼死了……牙密，你不要光在一边看热闹，替我杀了他们！”他一咬牙拔出死神的斩魄刀，顺手丢掉，捂着血流不止的伤口，气急败坏地冲牙密喊道。  
牙密并不爱管闲事，但考虑到自己的斩魄刀正插在那个红眸死神的胸膛上，便勉为其难地答应了，他施展响转，打算神不知之鬼不觉地接近阵脚大乱的众死神。  
“哟，偷袭可不好啊！”  
一个人影拦住他的去路，来者抬了抬了绿白相间的帽檐，露出一张带着玩世不恭的表情的脸——  
“鸣叫吧，红姬！”

此时，澟等人已经转移到地面上，弓亲在草丛里捡到了瞬的斩魄刀，将其插回刀鞘内。众死神将瞬安置在一棵大树之下，让他的身体靠着树干坐好。  
冬狮郎卷起袖子，对花见和乱菊说：“摁住他。”  
“是……”  
澟和乱菊互相看了一眼，一左一右地摁住瞬的肩膀，花见不忍地别过头去。  
“紫堂，你忍着点……”  
碧绿的眸子专注地看着瞬蜡白的面孔，银发的孩子以自己都未发觉的温柔嗓音低语着，他半跪在瞬面前，左手握紧瞬冰冷的右手，右手搭上插在瞬胸口的刀柄。  
这一刀，本应刺穿我的心脏。  
可是现在，它却穿透了你的胸膛。  
你这家伙……从什么时候开始变得不再服从我的命令了呢？  
不是跟你说过……不要再对我这么好了么？  
你怎么……就是不听呢……？  
都是你的错啊，我……变得越来越不像我了……  
我从来都不知道……自己已经脆弱到这种程度——  
只要你不在身边，我就会不知所措。  
你知道么，昨晚你走了以后，我真的是害怕极了……  
那时，我以为，你再也不会回来了。  
没想到，今天就又见到了你。  
更没想到，我们竟然是以这样的方式重逢。  
希望……这不是我们的最后一次相见。  
因为我还有好多话没有告诉你。  
所以紫堂，你千万……不要死啊。  
冬狮郎的右手扣住刀柄，随着手上力量的逐渐增加，拇指的指甲嵌在无名指的关节上，留下一道弯月般的血痕，感到力量已蓄积得恰到好处，他慢慢地闭上眼睛，一把抽出了斩魄刀——  
“啊——！”冰冷的利刃与血肉之躯早就在粘稠的血液的作用下胶着地嵌合在一起，现在要将它们硬生生地剥离开来，那种痛楚丝毫不亚于抽掉一根脊椎，已经失去意识多时的瞬疼醒过来，身体剧烈地震颤着。  
刀彻底脱离瞬胸口的瞬间，凄红的血液肆虐地喷涌出来，狂乱地溅落一地，还有一部分染红了冬狮郎身上雪白的羽织。  
澟按住瞬痉挛的臂膀，泪水簌簌地滑落。  
乱菊小声地啜泣起来。  
“紫堂三席，挺住……过一会儿就不疼了……”弓亲背过身子。  
“……”一角也沉默地转过头。  
只有那双绿色的眼睛，一直一直，目不转睛地注视着瞬。  
瞬无力地眯着双眼，眼前的孩子，带着一副前所未有的镇定而决绝的表情，开始吟唱起一段复杂的言灵。  
那一尘不染的祖母绿不时地望进瞬眸子的深处，瞬不由得勾起嘴角，虚弱却动情的笑容点亮他苍白的面容。  
他看懂了那孩子的眼神。  
我绝对不会让你死的——  
我最最重要的人。


	44. Chapter 44

在一团浅金色的光芒中，瞬的创口处的鲜血渐渐止住，他靠着背后的树干再次陷入昏睡。  
冬狮郎停止吟唱言灵，如释重负地松了口气。他一手撑着地面，有些吃力地站起来，身体微微地打晃——治疗系的鬼道往往比破坏系的鬼道更耗费的灵力。  
“队长——”乱菊想要过去扶他。  
他摆了摆手，一把拔起插在地面上的冰轮丸。  
“队长，你要干什……”  
不等乱菊把话问完，他已经一个瞬步消失不见。  
露比捂着左肩，怒视着再次出现在自己面前的孩子，要不是刚才那个红色眼睛的死神挡下那一刀，这小鬼早就死了，不好好庆幸捡了条命，反倒跑回来送死，这搞不懂他到底在想什么！算了，管他想什么呢，到头来还是要死在我的手上——这样想着，露比不禁面露得意之色，重新抖动着背后的8条触手：“别以为我受了伤你就能占上风”  
银发的孩子并没有答话，只是用手轻轻地抚了一下冰轮丸的刀锋，强劲到可怕的灵压立刻涡旋将他瘦小的身体包围在中心，卍解时被毁掉的那双冰翼从他背后重新展开，反射着钻石般炫目的光泽，然而仅存的一片紫色花瓣昭示着维持卍解的时间所剩不多。  
露比见状，暴发出一声尖利的冷笑：“哼，真是遗憾哪，你已经没有时间了……”  
“不，这点时间就足够了。”孩子冷冷地回答，同时举高手上的刀。  
噬骨的寒意来得如此突然以至于露比还没来得及收敛脸上张狂的笑容，冰层像是涨潮的海水瞬间漫过了他的脚面，不等恐惧的叫喊冲出喉咙，厚重的冰层已经封住了他的全身。  
“千年冰牢。”冰轮丸在孩子的手掌中从容地转过半圈，刀刃上的细细的冰碴泛着盈动的白光。清脆的爆裂声连成一片，炸碎的冰层绽裂成一簇簇礼花般璀璨夺目的水晶，露比的身体在簌簌掉落的冰晶和徐徐散开的冰雾中灰飞烟灭。  
“露比——！”远处传来牙密惊慌的喊声，他似乎想要冲过来，但浦原喜助的红姬拦住了他的去路。  
孩子握紧了手中的刀，身形一闪，下一秒便出现在牙密的背后——  
但这一刀却撞在一道橙色的光柱上，发出“砰”一声巨响。  
那是反膜——虚类拯救同族时使用的光束。  
孩子放下刀，仰望着在光柱中越升越高的牙密，绿色的眼睛里凝结着寒霜。  
“日番谷队长……？”浦原喜助凝视着孩子的侧脸，若有所思地锁紧了眉。  
破面们在反膜的保护下陆陆续续地返回了虚圈。  
与此同时，四番队派来的医疗队赶到战场。令人吃惊的是，六番队队长朽木白哉和十一番队队长更木剑八也跟着一起来了。  
原来，就在众死神与破面们殊死战斗的同时，完成修炼的井上织姬在赶往现世的途中，被乌尔奇奥拉劫持——破面来袭实为蓝染事先策划好的阴谋，他们早已觊觎井上织姬的能力很久。朽木白哉和更木剑八来到现世是为了召回所以驻留在现世的死神，回到尸魂界后共同商讨对策。  
朽木白哉给不在场露琪亚和恋次传了地狱蝶，命令他们接到通知之后即刻返回尸魂界。其他死神跟随白哉、剑八和医疗队一同进入穿界门。

风冷天高狼牙月，树影婆娑曳栏杆。  
澟将刚刚撰写好的工作报告叠摞在桌上，推开办公室的门，走廊里阒寂无声，空无一人，唯有透过窗子映进来的清寒月色沿着灰色的地面安静徜徉。  
今天是回到尸魂界的第四天，因为整理工作报告的关系，他已经连续两天没去四番队了，也不知瞬现在有没有苏醒过来。  
想到自己的挚友，澟情不自禁地重重叹了口气。  
瞬，你一定要没事啊……  
澟走出十三番队队舍，前往四番队的病房，今夜的风似乎凉得出奇，途径十番队时，恰逢乱菊抱着一件厚厚的毛氅从十番队里快步走出来，澟与她打了招呼，而后发现两个人的目的地碰巧相同，便结伴而行，边走边聊。  
“乱菊小姐，瞬好一些了吗？我这两天一直在整理报告，没能去看他……”澟眉头深锁，灰色的眼睛里带着些愧疚的神色。  
乱菊的眼神有些黯淡：“还是老样子。我昨天去过一次，紫堂君还是没有恢复意识。而且……队长的情况也很让人担心，他几乎四天四夜没有合眼了……”  
花见惊得停住了脚步：“日番谷队长……一直守在瞬的身边吗？”  
乱菊点点头，浅蓝色的眸子有点湿润：“啊，是啊。天刚亮的时候，队长就匆匆赶到一番队参加队长会议，商讨冬季决战的策略和营救井上的对策——听说总队长想要保存战力，所以不太赞成派人前往虚圈；开完队长会议，他马上返回十番队处理当天的紧急文件……那些堆得像小山一样的文件总会在傍晚之前就批好，然后整个晚上直到第二天队长会议开始之前，他就一直呆在紫堂君的病房里……队长他本来就瘦弱，连续四天熬下来，那孩子……憔悴得让人揪心……”  
乱菊说不下去了，澟拍了拍她的肩膀，眼圈也略略泛红。  
二人来到四番队紫堂瞬所在的病房，乱菊轻轻敲敲门，推门而入，澟跟随其后。  
病房里没有开灯，然而霜雪般皓白的银辉毫不吝惜地透进床来，犹如话剧舞台上的追光一般，照在屋子里两位主人公的身上——病床上的人依旧紧阖着眼，微蹙着眉，散开的亚麻色长发仿佛被游走的鱼群扰乱了原有的优雅姿态的海藻，他的身体覆盖在白色的被子下，只有一只手露在外面，一双小得可爱的手紧紧地扣着它，那双小手的主人此刻正趴在床边打着盹儿，原本就不怎么服帖的银发现在简直有些乱糟糟地支愣着，带着深深的倦容的侧脸将白色的床单压出一圈水纹般的皱褶。陡然风起，窗外交叠的树影发出叹息般沙沙的轻响，游晃于两个人沉浸在月华之中的身体上，宛如精巧细致的皮影戏；继而风止，树影就在他们身上留下静止的斑驳，深的凝重如浓墨，浅的疏落如云烟，偌大的房间内只听得到均匀的呼吸声。  
如若真的存在所谓的永恒，那么说的便是这样的时刻了吧。  
如果可以，就请让时间停留在这一秒。  
乱菊将手中的毛氅轻轻盖在冬狮郎的身上，蹑手蹑脚地退出病房。  
澟跟在她身后，转身离去。  
瞬，多希望你现在可以醒过来，好好看看趴在你床边的这个孩子。  
快点好起来吧，然后竭尽所能地去珍惜他、疼爱他、守护他……  
现在，他对你的感情，绝对不比你倾注在他身上的感情少。  
人们都说，两个人之间的感情就像是一场战争，谁先动了情，谁先透露了心意，就注定会沦为输家。不过这样看来，瞬，你还真是个幸运的家伙呢，因为你，没有输哦。

次日清晨的队长会议上，山本总队长终于做出有关井上被劫持事件的最终决定，由于冬季决战迫在眉睫，尸魂界战力本就不足，所以严令禁止各番队队长搭救井上。浮竹队长散会回到十三番队后，忧心忡忡地向全队队员传达了山本总队长的命令。  
本已做好去虚圈的一切准备的露琪亚听到这个消息大为震惊，但她前往虚圈的决心丝毫未被动摇，因为白哉已经默许了她和恋次前去营救井上的计划，她联系好了阿散井恋次，两个人决定当天晚上就赶往现世，让浦原喜助帮忙打开黑腔。临走之前，露琪亚去和副队长澟道别，她与澟的关系一向很好，她一直把澟看做和恋次、一护一样重要的朋友，而这次远行不知何日方归，所以还是有必要和他说一声，免得他担心。  
澟听完她的陈述，似乎一点也不诧异，还提出要和他们一起去的请求，这反倒让露琪亚大吃一惊——  
“你们的事就是我的事，我怎么能袖手旁观呢？人多力量大嘛！好了好了……就这么定了，今天晚上走是吗？我马上就去准备！”

冬狮郎处理完所有紧急文件，已是下午。他用手揉了揉隐隐作痛的额头，连日来睡眠不足导致精力无法集中，工作效率似乎有些下降，他皱了皱眉，烦躁地将文件推到一边，懒得开门，直接从敞开的窗子跃出去，瞬步来到四番队队舍。踏入瞬的病房，病床上的瞬依然昏睡着，但焦躁压抑的感觉不可思议地一下子缓解了很多。病床旁边的矮几上放着一个空玻璃杯和一只黑色的花瓶，花瓶里面插了一大捧花，有待雪草、有水仙、有山茶、有善草——看来花见澟、朽木露琪亚、松本、阿散井恋次、斑目一角、绫濑川弓亲等人已经陆陆续续地来过这里了吧，病房里飘满令人心情愉悦的淡淡芳香。  
他坐在病床边的藤椅上，注视着瞬睡颜。  
这张脸……无论看多久都不会觉得厌烦呢。  
视线不经意间落在瞬干涩得微微有些裂开的嘴唇上。  
好像又该……喂他喝水了。  
冬狮郎艰难地想着，莫名的红晕爬上面颊。  
拿起矮几上的玻璃杯，他推门出去，再回来时杯子里盛满了温度适中的温开水。  
他小心翼翼地关严了门，掩好了窗。重新坐回到藤椅上，脸上的绯红似乎染得更深。  
四番队的人真是考虑不周全……为什么会忽略掉给昏迷中的病人喂水这么重要的事！他看了看杯子里的水，水面在轻轻摇晃——过了很久他才意识到，原来竟是自己的手在抖。  
别抖了——有点出息好不好，你可是十番队的队长，这点小事算得了什么，日番谷冬狮郎！  
深吸一口气，他端起杯子，牙关一咬心一横，仰头喝下一半含在口中，皱着眉头一点一点地向病床上的人缓缓靠近，头每俯下一寸，心跳似乎就变得更剧烈一些。当两个人的距离近到可以触碰到彼此的鼻尖时，他感到灼烧的燥热从双靥一直蔓延到耳根。他闭上眼睛，勉强克制住随时想要逃开的冲动，颤抖的唇瓣贴上男人微启的嘴唇。握着杯子的手抖得更厉害，半杯水摇摇晃晃好像马上就要洒出来了。犹豫再三，柔软的小舌最终还是滑进男人的唇隙之间，娇嫩的唇瓣紧紧地嵌合过来，将含在嘴里的水导入男人的口腔。  
仿佛过了半个世纪之久，他面红耳赤地抬起头来，举杯喝下另一半的水，刚刚凑近瞬，耳边忽然响起一阵急促的叩门声，病房的门一下子推开，澟和乱菊一前一后从外面大步流星地走进来。  
没想到这样的时刻会有人进来，冬狮郎惊得险些把手中的空杯摔到地上，含在口里的水一股脑地涌进嗓子眼儿，呛得他几乎掉出泪来，他狼狈地捂住咳个不停的嘴，将手里的杯子放回床边的矮几上，飞快地从目瞪口呆的乱菊和花见二人中间穿过，夺门而出，差一点就连瞬步都用上了。  
“刚才……是队长吧……？”乱菊不敢肯定地看向澟。  
“大、大概是吧……”澟有点魂不守舍地回答道。事实上他可以确定刚才跑出去的人就是冬狮郎，只是门刚被推开的那一刻，他实在不敢相信自己到底看到了什么——那个银发的孩子满面通红地靠近病床上的瞬，两个人之间的距离近得马上就可以碰到对方的嘴唇。  
澟拼命甩了甩头，试图赶走残留在视网膜上的幻象，我一定是看花眼了，那个孩子……就算他再怎么重视瞬，也不可能主动去吻瞬吧？

冬狮郎从瞬的病房里逃难似的冲出来，心脏在狂乱地撞击着胸膛，发出鼓点般急促有力的回音。他想找到自己来时翻进来的那扇窗户——那里是通往十番队队舍最近的出口，却因为心慌得厉害，他竟慌不择路地闯进隔壁的病房。  
一个身着白衣的女孩子正靠着床背坐在床上，眼睛眺望着窗外。  
“啊，对不起！”他慌乱地道过谦，推门想走。  
手搭在把手上的那一刻，身后的女孩子忽然开了口：“小狮……日番谷……君？”  
这声音意外的耳熟，他不由得停住脚步转过头来。  
“雏森……？”  
几天前隔着一道屏幕和他遥遥相望的女孩子此刻就近在眼前。

澟坐在紫堂的床边，语气有些伤感地说：“瞬，我今天就要和露琪亚他们一起去虚圈了……无法在你醒过来的那一天亲自对你说一声‘再见’，对不起啦……快一点好起来吧，不只是我们这些朋友在等着你……小狮子他也一直在等着你啊……那孩子已经瘦了好多……喂，你不忍心让你家小狮子再继续瘦下去了吧，那就快点睁开眼睛吧！”  
说完这番话，澟站起来，朝乱菊郑重地深鞠一躬：“乱菊小姐，瞬就拜托你和日番谷队长了……”  
“嗯，放心去吧，有我们在，没问题的！”乱菊冲澟露出一个鼓励的微笑。  
澟感激地点点头。  
然而谁都没有注意到，病床上瞬，微微动了动睫毛。

“雏森……你不是已经出院了吗，怎么又……？”冬狮郎诧异地看着眼前的女孩子，她的面容比与自己通话的那一天还要苍白几分，衬得一双黑眼圈更加明显。  
雏森苦笑一下，眸子里隐含着深深的落寞：“前一阵子的确恢复了不少，不过最近失眠的症状又复发了，我只好回到这里继续疗养……日番谷君……我是不是……很没用呢，总是害别人为我担心……”  
冬狮郎有些惭愧地垂下头，说实话……如果不是今天偶然在这里遇见雏森，他几乎要把她忘掉了，因为最近这几天，他满脑子所想的就只有“紫堂瞬”这一个名字而已，他所担心的也只有瞬一个人而已。  
“傻瓜……你好好休养，把身体养好了比什么都强……别考虑太多……”他想了想，说出几句安抚的话来。

“那么……乱菊小姐，我走了，再见！”  
“保重，花见君……一定要……平安无事地回来啊！”  
澟与乱菊道别，正欲转身推门离开，忽然听见一个有些嘶哑却异常熟悉的声音从身后传来——  
“澟……你这是……要去哪里？”  
澟猛回过头，难以置信地望着病床上的人。  
羽毛般浓密卷曲的睫毛颤动几下，闭合了整整五天的眼睑终于像卷帘门一样缓慢上启，久违的红眸带着几丝恍惚的神情看向澟。  
澟愣了几秒，眼圈渐渐红了个彻底：“我的天——你总算醒过来了……瞬！”  
乱菊好像还没反应过来是怎么回事，张大了嘴却发不出一点声音。

“呐，日番谷君……你最近在忙什么呢？”雏森看着冬狮郎，面带微笑地问。  
“我……？呃……我……”这问题可难住了冬狮郎，他一般不会对雏森说谎，可是说实话又着实难以启齿，总不能说“我最重要的人因为我的缘故受了很严重的伤，为了将功补过我天天跑过来陪他顺便嘴对嘴地给他喂点水”吧……一想到自己差点被澟和乱菊逮个正着，窘迫与害羞——也不知哪种情绪来得更猛烈一些，但到头来结果都是一样的——他的脸颊又开始不听话地发烫了……  
“小、狮、郎……”雏森忽然改了口，柔和平静的表情也一下子生动了很多，“老实交代——你是不是……恋爱了……？”  
“什么——？！鬼才恋爱了！！！”他不由自主地吼了起来，当然，显而易见的底气不足虚张声势，看着雏森掩着嘴“嘻嘻”窃笑的表情，他像是才反应过来似的提高了声音，“你这丫头怎么屡教不改，说过多少次了，要叫我‘日番谷队长’！”  
雏森脸上的笑意越来越明显：“果然是这样呢！小狮郎居然没在第一时间矫正称呼的问题……”  
“喂……”  
“行了行了……我观察你可不是一天两天了，你从现世回来以后每天都往四番队跑的事别以为我不知道——能不能透露一下，到底看上四番队的哪一位了？”  
“不是四番队的，是十番——”  
说了这话他就后悔莫及地捂住了头，日番谷冬狮郎啊……你今天到底是怎么了……难道恋爱真的会让人的智商急剧下降……？好吧……就算是急剧下降……你当年好歹也是个号称百年难得一见的天才是不是？再怎么下降也不至于降到这个地步吧？！  
“小……狮……郎……”雏森的笑容……为何怎么看怎么有点阴森……女协果然是个害人匪浅的地方，传说六番队队长朽木白哉的妹妹露琪亚自从进入女协之后，就开始从事成人绘本的编印发工作，雏森果然也变得和那帮女人一样不正常了……

“这么说……你要去虚圈？今天晚上就走？”瞬撑着床脊慢慢坐起来，看着眼前的澟。  
澟点头：“是的，我必须去……你也知道，虚圈很危险，我不放心露琪亚他们……”  
“那……你一定要多加小心……”  
“放心吧，我一向命大！”  
这时，乱菊端着一杯水从门外进来——刚才瞬、澟两人交谈的时候，她出去接了杯水。  
“紫堂君，口渴吗？要不要喝水？”  
瞬舔了舔嘴唇，暗红的眸子透露出疑惑的神色：“奇怪……我居然不是很渴……感觉像是刚喝过水的样子啊……”  
乱菊将水杯放在矮几上：“是吗……”  
澟听着他们之间的对话，陷入沉思中。  
短暂的沉默。  
屋子里一旦寂静下来，就很容易听见病房周遭的响动：比如窗外秋风卷起落叶的声音，和……隔壁传来的时高时低的交谈声。

“是谁啊……小狮郎？到底是谁啊？”  
“我哪知道……”  
“呐，告诉我吧……好不好？”  
“不好！”  
“看你这样藏着掖着……难道果真如乱菊姐她们说的那样——”  
“松本和你说什么了？！”  
“你先告诉我那人是谁，我再告诉你乱菊姐说的了什么……”  
“你——！”  
“说吧……”  
“……”  
“算了，反正我这边已经掌握了很多线索，总一天会知道的！”  
“你还是不知道为好……”

病房与病房之间的隔音效果不是很好，但也不太差：瞬能够听见隔壁的病房里一个男孩子和一个女孩子正在亲密地交谈着；能够分辨出那分别是他的队长日番谷冬狮郎的声音，和日番谷队长的青梅竹马——五番队副队长雏森桃的声音；却始终无法听清他们到底在说些什么……不过他觉得他们说什么都不重要了，因为光是听两个人对话的语气——雏森不时地笑出声来，而冬狮郎一反常态地吞吞吐吐——他大抵能够判断出对话的部分内容。  
澟回过神来的时候，就发现瞬脸色不大对劲，方才他虽然有点虚弱但一直精神饱满，转眼之间他的目光已经黯淡得宛如结了痂的创口般让人心疼。  
“哥们儿……你怎么了？”澟将手搭在他的肩膀上。  
“没怎么……我有些困了……让我睡一会儿好吗？”瞬轻轻拨开花见的手，重新躺下，拉过被子蒙住了头。  
“瞬……”澟想要唤他，喊了一半，陡然停住——  
因为他也分辨出隔壁交谈的声音属于哪两个人了。他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵——此时此刻，那个女孩子的声音是前所未有的温柔，而那个男孩子的声音里竟然透着掩饰不住的笑意……  
澟惶恐地看向突然站起来的乱菊。乱菊的脸色很是难看，她烦躁地踱到门口，似乎想推门出去，她的手伸向门把手，又荡落回来。她转身，无言地望着澟。  
澟明白她的眼神——那正和他此刻的想法相吻合：已经……来不及了……

晚霞的剪影将雏森的病房染成一片绚烂的嫣红。  
雏森很用力地握住冬狮郎的手，表情庄重而不失温和：“小狮郎，不管你以后和谁在一起……请一定……一定要幸福啊……”  
幸福吗……？  
这个词很久未光临过我的生命，但是最近，它似乎离我越来越近了，近到伸出手，就能碰到。  
所以这次……我绝对不会再放开手。  
绿色的眼睛渐次眯起，嘴角的弧度不断上扬：“啊，那是当然的。而且……我现在，就很幸福。


	45. Chapter 45

冬狮郎从雏森的病房里出来，心情豁然开朗，他返回瞬的病房，彼时已经入夜，澟和乱菊早已离去很久，他坐在床边的藤椅上，打算守着瞬一同度过第五个夜晚，一只地狱蝶却不适时宜地飞进窗来——总队长发出命令，护庭十三队队长到一番队紧急集合。  
他看了一眼沉睡着的瞬，从病房的窗户跳出去。  
感到冬狮郎的灵压渐渐远离，瞬缓缓地睁开血红的双眼。他扶着床背艰难地坐起来，缠着绷带的胸口还在隐隐作痛，但他管不了那么多了。他胡乱扯掉身上白色的睡衣，换上挂在墙上的死霸装，摘下斩魄刀，抹了一把额头渗出的冷汗，轻盈地跃出窗口。闭上眼睛，仔细寻找了一会儿，准确定位出露琪亚和恋次的灵压——澟一定也和他们在一起，只不过澟一向喜欢隐藏灵压，所以在这里感觉不到罢了。  
循着灵压一路找下去，瞬最终来到朽木白哉的府邸。他正要过去敲门，却发现气势恢宏的大门豁然洞开，澟带着一脸“我就知道”的无奈表情站在他的面前。  
“澟……”他开口，却不知从何说起，该说什么。  
澟很是善解人意地一把将他拉近朽木府内，关上了大门：“什么都别说，快进来吧！”  
瞬跟着澟拐过几条长长的回廊，走进一间顶棚很高的屋子里，进入屋内，正对面的墙壁上开着一扇敞开的大门，门里一片漆黑——那是……穿界门。  
“走吧。”一个低沉优雅的声音从穿界门附近传来。  
他这才发现穿界门的旁边还站着三个人，阿散井恋次、朽木露琪亚和朽木白哉。说话的人，正是朽木白哉。  
“朽木队长，谢谢您。”澟向白哉道过谢，转回头看向瞬，“你已经下定决心要和我们一起走了吗？”  
“……是的。”瞬的眼睛对上澟的，澟不由得暗自心惊，他第一次知道，原来一向给人感觉温暖的红色也可以显得如此悲凉绝望。  
下午推门走进瞬病房的那个瞬间的画面在澟的脑海中忽然闪过，澟一怔，表情凝重起来：“瞬，我觉得你还是再考虑一下比较好……也许……”  
瞬没有回答，只是头也不回地踏进穿界门中。  
===========================以下转入紫堂瞬视角===========================  
喜欢一个人到底是一种怎样的感情，没经历过的人，永远没有资格说，亦说不清楚。  
我曾以异常不屑的眼神看着身边为情所苦的朋友们，大言不惭地说他们无聊。  
对于那些受到伤害就抢呼欲绝以泪洗面甚至轻言生死的人，我更是打心眼儿里瞧不起。  
那时的我总是在想：这世界上根本不可能存在这样一个人——一个让你一日不见如隔三秋的人，一个让你心甘情愿倾尽所有的人，一个让你赴汤蹈火在所不辞的人。  
爱上你的全部，忘记我的全部——这句话写得是美，只是美得太不真实。  
所谓的真命天子，不过是人们因为太过寂寞空虚而凭空捏造出来的精神寄托，是一种天真的假想，而非残酷的现实。  
听过我的想法，朋友们都拍着我的肩膀说，你会这么觉得，是因为你还没有遇见命中注定的那个人啊。  
我嗤之以鼻。  
命中注定，别开玩笑了。我向来是不相信命数的。比起“命中注定”，我更喜欢“事在人为，人定胜天”这样的字眼。  
我一直对感情持无所谓的态度，直到那一天——  
我来到这个世界，并遇见了冬狮郎。  
看见动漫角色从二次元的世界里分离出来，活生生地站在自己身边，有血有肉有温度——除了觉得神奇之外，一种异样的悸动从遇见他的一刻起始终缠绕在我的心头。我为那股不明不白的悸动所指引，加入十番队，并一路过关斩将，顺利地当上十番队的三席。  
潜意识里有个声音在不停地催促着我接近冬狮郎……  
我想我一定是着了魔：为什么我会想方设法的想要引起他的注意？盈动在那双澄碧无瑕的祖母绿里的光哪怕只愿在我身上停留半秒，我都会喜出望外，欣喜若狂；为什么我会情不自禁地想要挖空自己的一切，只为把这世上所有的体贴、呵护、温柔和宠溺全部交付到他的手中？就算是没有任何结果和回报，我仍旧乐此不疲；为什么我会连自己的性命都可以弃如草芥，并且在所不惜？只要他毫发无伤，我的这条命，任何人、随时随地，尽管拿去，我甚至会对夺走我生命的人笑着说上一句“不客气”。  
耳边回响起很久以前朋友们对我说过的话。  
我再无力反驳。  
因为我知道，我已经遇见了生命中注定的那个人。

喜欢这种感情，向来都只是一个人的事。  
所以人们才会苦涩，才有彷徨，才陷入绝望。  
我不知道我还应该怎样做，才能换来我所期待的结局。  
我和冬狮郎的关系有一阵子变得很微妙。  
他的眼睛在躲着我，但又像是为了确认什么似的不时地偷偷看向我。  
我可以肯定他察觉了我对他的感情，却又佯作不知。  
他并非对我毫无感觉，他似乎只是在害怕，而我却猜不透他到底在害怕什么。  
我很乐观地想，时间会抚平所有的伤痕，总有一天他会放下所有的顾虑，接受我的感情吧。  
然而，我忘记了，有些伤口，即使是再多的时间，也医不好的。  
那天中午我为睡在队长办公室沙发上的冬狮郎盖上毯子，正要悄悄退出去的时候，还在睡梦中的他忽然扯住我的衣角。我蹲下来，惊愕地看见两行湿漉漉的水痕沿着他的脸颊簌簌滑落，扯着我衣角的手倏然收紧，泪水沾湿了他不停颤动着的睫毛——  
“雏森……草冠……”  
雏森，草冠。  
我叹了口气。  
果然，你的梦境里唯独容不下我呢。  
不过没关系，因为决定喜欢你的那一刻，我就有了这种觉悟：喜欢你的这种感情，向来都只是我一个人的事。  
我还是太小看了喜欢对方却始终得不到回应的痛苦，我以为我真的可以宽容到不计回报，予取予求。  
由于耐不住这份苦楚，我头脑一热向他挑明了心意，没想到，换来的竟是更为辛酸的煎熬。  
他拒绝了我，可是他的眼睛一直在对我说“对不起”。  
被拒绝的人明明是我，他的表情却比我难过得多。  
呐，冬狮郎，你到底在想什么？  
可不可以告诉我？  
这样猜下去，真的很辛苦……  
我暂时离开了他，想要好好理清思路。  
再会的那一天，我悲哀地发现，只要站在他的面前，事先整理得再明晰的思路也会乱作一团。  
尤其是他用那双不带任何感情的绿眼睛望着我，命令我不要再对他好了的时候。  
“因为那样……只会让我觉得——你的感情……太过廉价。”  
那天晚上，一直蠢动在身体里野兽终于露出了尖锐的獠牙，我控制不了它。我的灵魂像是分裂成了两个单独的残片，一个支配着自己身体狂暴地撕扯着他身上的衣服，将他压在身下，冷眼观望着他无助地挣扎、喘息；另一个悬浮在半空中带着彻骨的悲哀，看着眼前发生的一幕幕，却爱莫能助。  
他哭了，一直在哭。  
我清醒了，比任何时候都要清醒。  
我没有资格继续站在他的身边了，所以，我选择离开。

但离开并不等于停止想念，反而让思念变本加厉得更加刻骨铭心。  
闭上眼睛，那孩子哭泣的脸庞近得触手可及。  
每当伸出手，抓住的却是空气。  
呐，你还好吗？  
小狮郎……  
没有太多的时间用来思考过往至今和从此以后，惨烈的战斗接踵而至，我感应到冬狮郎的灵压出现在战场附近，紊乱而迷惘。  
去还是不去，你自己看着办——澟撂下这句话就匆匆忙忙地走了。  
我看着澟渐行渐远的背影发呆。  
我能不去吗？  
这个问题被抛过来的时候，本就没有给我留下选择的余地。  
就算我想不去，良心也不会答应的。  
这是我欠了那个孩子的，我就必须还上，哪怕代价是生命。  
刀穿进身体的那一刻，我几乎是带着如愿以偿的欣慰阖上了眼睛，这样死掉，说不定就是最好的结局……  
陡然袭来的疼痛将近乎泯灭的意识猛然拉回现实，插在胸口的斩魄刀被生生地拉出体外，恍惚之间，我看见冬狮郎的眼神——  
那是……做好了生死与共的觉悟的眼神。  
而他，用那样的眼神目不转睛地望着我。  
我虚弱地笑了一下，意识便如退潮的海水，逐渐离我远去。  
我改变主意了，为了这个眼神，我一定要活下去。

不知过了多久，我才从虚无的漆黑中睁开双眼。映入视界的不是那双碧绿的眸子，而是澟与乱菊的背影。从澟与乱菊之间的对话，我听到澟今天晚上就要赶往虚圈，我才惊觉自己已经昏迷了这么多天。  
发现我已经清醒过来，澟和乱菊高兴得泫然欲泣，我简单安慰了他们一下，我们三个开始有一搭没有一搭地闲聊。  
聊着聊着，乱菊瞥了一眼病床旁边矮几上的空玻璃杯，便拿着它出去为我倒了些水。  
我看着乱菊递过来的水，诧异地觉察到自己竟一点都不想喝。  
我说我不渴。  
乱菊将被子放回到矮几上。  
澟的表情有些奇怪，他看了我一眼，不再说话，像是很专注地思考着什么。  
屋子里突然安静下来。  
隔壁病房里传来的谈话声似乎变得更大了一些，大到我已经能够通过两个人的嗓音判断出谈话的人——  
冬狮郎和……  
雏森。

“瞬，我觉得你还是再考虑一下比较好……也许……”  
澟用担忧的眼神看着我。  
我没说话，事实上，也讲不出一个字来。  
我还能说什么？  
此时此刻，无论说什么都是多余的，滑稽的。  
头脑中只剩下大片大片的空白，和一个无比坚决的意念——  
我要离开这里。  
我要离开这里。

冬狮郎，我已经不欠你什么了。  
也没有必要赖在你身边眼巴巴地期盼着你的回应。  
把你的回应都留给雏森吧。  
你是我即使付出生命也想要保护的人，而对于你来说，想要以生命来保护的人——是雏森才对吧……  
我早该知道会是这样的结果——从你在噩梦里哭醒的那个下午开始。  
有一句话，一直没能问出口——  
在你心里，我……到底算什么呢？  
但是现在，我忽然不想听到答案了。  
さよなら、日番谷隊長……  
再见吧，日番谷队长。


	46. Chapter 46

=========================我是英俊帅气的国民偶像紫堂瞬====================  
我们到达了虚圈。  
呃……怎么说呢……北大荒的感觉。  
暗黑的夜幕，雪白的沙子地，呼啸的狂风，若隐若现的不明物体的嚎叫……  
“我们……往哪边走好呢？”露琪亚裹紧身上的斗篷，茫然地望着前不着村后不着店的沙子地。  
澟随便指了个方位说：“一路向北！”  
我将信将疑地看着他，话说这小子的方向感差得很，跟着他走真的没问题吗？  
“好吧！”  
“嗯，就这么办吧！”  
露琪亚和恋次倒是深信不疑，我也不好说什么，只得跟随着澟迎着漫天的白色沙尘暴步履维艰地缓慢移动。  
“我一路向北，离开有你的季节，你说你好累，已无法再爱上谁……”  
澟很有兴致地唱起应景的歌来，好死不死的偏偏是那首极其适合失恋情况下听的《一路向北》……靠，这丫一定是故意的对不对……明明就是故意的，别以为我看不见——丫一边用极为煽情的温柔嗓音朗声高唱道，一边鬼鬼祟祟地偷窥着我的脸色。  
“啊，花见副队长唱歌真好听哪！”露琪亚听得有些陶醉。  
听见有人夸，这死小子唱得更起劲了——  
“……风在山路吹，过往的画面全都是我不对，细数惭愧，我伤……呃——咳咳咳！”  
报应啊，报应，丫唱得太高兴了，都忘了周边是什么环境了，周围都TMD是沙尘暴啊混蛋，呛风了吧，不仅呛风还附赠一口白花花的沙子，加量不加价！  
我和恋次七手八脚地拍着他的后背，总算是帮他把这口气顺过来了。  
我们继续向前走。澟走在我的旁边，以咬耳朵的音量低声说：“哥们儿，有件事……我想了N久，最终决定告诉你……你听了以后，别激动，也别生气……”  
看这丫神神秘秘的样儿，估计没什么好事，我深深地吸了口气，做出一副洗耳恭听的样子：“说吧，只要别说你暗恋我已久了就行……”  
“我宁可暗恋山本老爷子也不暗恋你这活妖孽……”澟做了个呕吐的动作，转为一脸正色地对我小声说：“那个……其实……今天下午我去看你的时候吧……刚好看见你家小白……”  
丫故意吊人胃口般打住了话头，用一双铅灰色的眼珠子无辜而又欠揍地瞅着我。  
我想我头上肯定冒出一排黑线：“说……”  
“就是吧……咳咳……我好像还是有点呛风啊……”说着，丫装模作样地咳嗽起来。  
我忍……  
他看我表情扭曲得快赶上毕加索的抽象画了，这才加快了语速一口气说了出来：“我看见你家小白貌似想要吻你的样子，我怀疑这两天他是不是一直在偷偷地喂你水喝！”  
“你说啥——？！”  
“今天天气好晴朗，处处好风光呀么好风光……”  
“死小子你给我站住——！！！把话说清楚——！！！”  
在露琪亚和恋次惊悚的目光中以及“花见君紫堂君你们不要耗子动刀窝里反”的呼喊声中，我和花见澟在漫天飞舞的扬沙中拼上了瞬步，要不是身上的伤尚未恢复的缘故，那死小子绝对会在5秒钟之内被我搞定。我稍微花了些功夫，最终还是在第10秒的时候将丫生擒活捉。  
丫这才将下午的所见所闻一五一十地细细讲来。  
“……我进去的时候，那孩子几乎和你脸贴着脸，手里还握着一只空玻璃杯，一看见我们，他的身子都僵了，捂着嘴痛苦地咳嗽起来……我当时就很奇怪，就算看到我和乱菊也用不着那么大反应吧……他差点把手里的杯子摔到地上，一边剧烈地咳嗽着，一边头也不回地冲出门去……脸上的红晕似乎不单单是因为呛水而造成的……而且乱菊给你倒水喝的时候，你不是说你不是很渴，好像是刚喝过水的样子吗？所以……我猜……应该就是这么回事……”  
我听罢，有些无力地放开了抓着澟的手：“澟……你要安慰我失恋就直说，何必绕这么大个圈子编出如此生动的故事来骗我呢……我刚刚……差一点就被你骗过去了。”  
澟皱起英挺的眉毛：“我只是实话实说而已……你觉得我有骗你的必要么？”  
怎么没有……你怕我难过，这点小心思我能看不出来？  
我笑了笑：“如果真像你所说的那样，那么……你又如何解释……他在隔壁的病房与雏森相谈甚欢呢？”  
“……”澟说不出话来。  
我就知道他解释不了。  
=================================尸魂界==============================  
山本总队长严肃地看着各番队队长，摊开手中技术开发局刚刚提交上来的报告，正要念，隐秘机动的官员忽然出现在众人面前——  
“报告总队长大人，六番队副队长阿散井恋次大人、十三番队副队长花见澟大人、十三番队队员朽木露琪亚以及十番队三席紫堂瞬大人的灵压从队舍消失了。”  
“嗯？”山本挑了挑眉，发出一声不置可否的轻哼。  
分列两厢的队长们议论纷纷。  
“咦，怎么还有你们队上的人啊，日番谷队长？”京乐春水有点同情地看向站在身边的孩子，却发现孩子眉心欑紧，脸色煞白，单薄瘦小的身体不住地发颤。京乐不免有些意外——他所熟知的同事，天才少年队长日番谷冬狮郎，一向是个处乱不惊头脑冷静的人，打认识冬狮郎那天起，还从来没见过他慌成这样的表情。  
“日番谷队长？”京乐稍微提高了音量。  
孩子好像根本就没有听见他的喊声，绿色的眼睛竟显出一丝脆弱而苦涩的神情，嗓音也似沾染了些许委屈的意味般愈显沙哑——  
“紫堂……紫堂……紫……堂……”

队长会议的后半段，冬狮郎几乎什么都没有听进去，直到返回十番队队舍的途中，他一直在想着紫堂的不告而别，觉得胸口堵得越来越厉害——  
你怎么就这么走了……  
甚至没有告诉我一声，你已经苏醒过来了……  
居然连声招呼都不打就走了……  
简直……  
还有，你身上的伤还没有完全愈合啊——想到这里，怨气又一股脑儿地化作深深的焦虑与担心……  
紫堂，为什么……  
“喂喂，队长——你要撞上队旗的旗杆了！”一只手猛地推了他一下，乱菊出现在他的面前，扶住他微微摇晃的肩膀，“想什么事想得这么专注啊，难不成是在想紫堂君？”  
“谁想他了？！”一个红色的十字路口“噌”一下爬上孩子的小脑袋，这还不算，一排斜斜的红杠欲盖弥彰地浮现在脸颊上，那双习惯以审视与洞察般的目光直视对方的双眼的绿眼睛此刻竟十分可疑地乱瞟起来。  
乱菊心里一阵偷笑：小样儿，跟老娘装……别看队长你平时总是深藏不露貌似很理性很威严很神圣不可侵犯的样子，可是现在，只要我一提“紫堂君”这仨字儿，你那小脸马上就开始变颜色，表情马上就风生水起风起云涌……  
乱菊默不作声地瞅着冬狮郎，冬狮郎一见这女人居然一反常态地没了下文，反倒有些难以适应——他本来还期待着乱菊多说几句，自己好从她嘴里套出点消息来，没想到乱菊这回学狡猾了，只是抱着肩膀瞅着他笑，既不说话也不离开，脸上那欠揍的表情仿佛在说：“队长啊~想知道什么就自己开口来问吧~”  
“呃……松、松本……”他硬着头皮开了口，一想到自己接下来要说的话，脸上红晕的面积扩散得更大了，“紫、紫堂……到底……去哪了……他有没有……和你……呃……说什么呢？”  
乱菊收敛了脸上的笑意，用稍微正经点的腔调回答道：“他们去虚圈搭救井上织姬了——花见君临走之前传来地狱蝶告诉我的。紫堂君什么都没有说，花见君说他脸色很难看……队长，我倒是想问你一个问题——你到底喜不喜欢紫堂君？”  
“……”孩子赌气似的别过头，脸却一直红到了耳根。  
乱菊叹了口气：“队长啊，你总是这样——什么都不肯明明白白地说出来。有些话你不说别人也许还能勉强理解，可是有些话你不说出来，别人就永远不可能知道你真正的想法。你知道这次紫堂君为什么一句话都没跟你说就走了吗？”  
孩子落寞地垂下头。  
“紫堂君他以为……”乱菊的口吻非常严肃，“你喜欢的人……是雏森。”  
“什么？！”孩子瞪大眼睛，惊愕地看着乱菊，“我什么时候……？我……”  
乱菊将下午的事娓娓道来。  
孩子听完她的讲述，感到喜忧参半。  
说到底这家伙居然是因为吃雏森的醋……那就好办多了，见到他以后，跟他解释清楚就行了……  
不过……  
第一个问题是：怎么解释？  
总不能说“本队长正在嘴对嘴地给你喂水的过程中花见澟松本乱菊这两枚‘220V，100W’超级电灯泡的闪亮登场，害得本队长阵脚大乱夺门而出慌不择路误闯隔壁病房并在隔壁病房里奇迹般地邂逅了昔日革命老友雏森桃，于是我们回忆了一下过去畅想了一下未来不小心聊得太high了结果就导致了你的严重误会”吧？  
第二个问题是：如果想要见到他，又该怎样去虚圈？  
要是和山本老爷子明目张胆地请假说“不好意思啊总队长大人，我家三席跟我闹了点小别扭我这就去虚圈把他捉拿归案向您谢罪，您稍微给我几个星期的假您看成吗”，估计那个隐藏着严重暴露癖的BT老头绝对会扯掉羽织和死霸装的上衣，一边展示他那布满刀疤的肱二头肌，一边用颤颤巍巍的声音高喊道：“森罗万象，皆归尘土，流刃若火……”  
唉唉……看来这事还真不是一般的麻烦啊……


	47. Chapter 47

=========================我是温柔体贴的新好男人紫堂瞬====================  
澟的方向感真不是一般的差，我敢打赌，他的什么“一路向北”绝对只是说说而已，你现在要是问他北在哪里，他肯定会指着跟刚才完全相反的方向，一脸纯良地看着你说：“就在那里啊！”  
我们又漫无目的地走了一阵子之后，察觉到不太对劲的恋次终于问出了这个一直压在我心里的问题：“喂喂，花见哪，我怎么觉得我们一直在绕圈子？你敢告诉我们北在哪里不？”  
果然，澟揉了揉被沙子迷住的眼睛，迷迷糊糊地指着我们刚刚一路走过来的方向：“北啊——就在那儿，看见没？就在那儿啊！”  
集体无语……  
不过，澟这小子虽然方向感奇差，但其RP奇好无比——当我不经意地沿着他手指的方向瞟过去的时候，我看见一团巨大的人形沙丘正在飞速地横向移动着，紧接着，一团亮得发白的水蓝色月牙状光弧卷起一地的白沙直逼人形沙丘，隐隐听见很远的地方传来一个热血澎湃的吼声：“月牙天冲——！”  
“这个声音……”我转头看澟。  
“好像……”澟转头看露琪亚。  
“是……”露琪亚转头看恋次。  
“一护——！！！”恋次没有转头，直接挥舞着蛇尾丸朝着一护声音传来的方向狂奔过去了。  
“恋一大好~”澟和露琪亚相视一笑，眼角眉梢都分外的奸诈邪恶。  
恋次显然是用了瞬步——因为才这么一会儿他就已经跑没了影儿，唉唉，爱情的力量真TMD强大啊混蛋。  
“咆哮吧，蛇尾丸——！”  
恋次的吼声从远处传来，始解的蛇尾丸像一条粗壮的钢蛇，随着恋次的动作上下翻飞，搅得满地白沙遄舞，烟尘滚滚——更要命的是我、澟、露琪亚三人站的地方恰好是下风向……  
“恋次你这笨蛋！”露琪亚挥手扇了扇扑面而来的白灰，抽出腰间的斩魄刀，“凌舞吧，袖白雪！次舞，白涟！”  
露琪亚的刀不愧是尸魂界最美的斩魄刀，始解的袖白雪通体晶莹，长长的刀穗在空中划出一条线条优美流畅的雪白弧线。露琪亚将手中的刀挥向人形沙丘的方向，人形沙丘从头到脚结了一层厚厚的冰，严重污染环境的白色粉尘也被缭绕的冰霜所覆盖。  
“露琪亚——？！”一护扛着斩月和恋次一前一后地跑过来，两人的身后跟着表情比恋次还忠犬的茶渡泰虎和裁缝灭却师石田雨龙。  
澟探头探脑地张望了一会儿，小声嘀咕道：“咦，怎么没看见妮露三人众呢？”  
听他这么一说，我也意识到这个问题，环视一护左右，果然没看见小孩子状的原3号十刃妮莉艾露，看来98的剧情又被改写了。  
这时，走到我们面前的一护开始一一喊出我们的名字——  
“露琪亚、恋次、澟……”他停顿了一下，惊讶地看着我，“怎么，瞬也来了？听说你受重伤昏迷……现在伤好了吗？”  
我说已经没事了，一护不放心似的又嘱咐了一堆“要小心”之类的话。  
寒暄完毕，我们两路人马兵合一处，继续向目前为止影儿都没见到的虚夜宫进发。风沙越发肆虐，吹得人不敢睁眼，沙子贴着脸蹭过去，留下火辣辣的疼。在这种尘沙飞扬的鬼天气下，披散着头发的人往往比较倒霉，我和露琪亚已经风中凌乱得不成人形；恋次绑头发的带子被吹到了千里之外，他也只好加入我们风中凌乱的阵营；澟一手遮着眼睛一手捂着嘴，还是难逃迷眼睛和呛风的厄运；茶渡铁骨铮铮地迎风而立，以一副无所畏惧的姿态大步前行；石田十分投机取巧地借着茶渡魁梧的身形遮挡风沙；一护一边揉着被沙子迷得泪汪汪的眼睛，一边小声抱怨了一句“要是有辆越野车就好了”。  
“越野车？”澟站住了，定定地瞅了一护5秒钟，冷不丁一巴掌狠狠拍在一护肩膀上，疼得一护“哎呀妈呀谋杀啊”一阵惨嚎，澟一把抽出斩魄刀，“黑崎君你真是个人才，我都忘了……万能的爹呀，变成越野车吧!”  
话说自打穿越到死神世界，我还一次没见识过澟的斩魄刀的真正能力，今天算是开了眼——一阵淡橙色的光芒闪过之后，澟的斩魄刀幻化成一辆黑色的加长版悍马H3…  
一护发出一声艳羡的惊呼，这小子还挺识货的。  
我原以为一护的外挂就够人神共愤的了，如今看来，澟的外挂好像更人神共愤啊混蛋！这可是悍马H3啊混蛋！  
“有驾照的人，给我上去开车——！”澟不由分说地将我推进崭新的悍马H3里，“咚”的一声关上了车门，我心想你丫倒是轻着点啊，就算这是斩魄刀幻化而成的悍马H3……但它毕竟也是悍马H3啊混蛋！你丫不心疼，我还心疼哪……这TMD得多少银子才能买一辆啊混蛋……  
澟招呼大家上了车。  
打火、挂档、放手刹、踩油门、松离合、起步、加档，谢天谢地，上个暑假在驾校里学的那点东西还没有忘干净，坐在我身后的露琪亚发出一声声由衷的赞叹：“啊啊，会开车的男人就是帅啊！”  
坐在副驾驶位置上的澟异常亢奋，丫这回唱起了《漂移》——  
“……得儿飘得儿飘得儿咿的飘，我绕过山腰雨声敲敲，得儿飘得儿飘得儿咿的飘，再开进隧道风声潇潇……”

托了车内自带的GPS系统的福，我们冤枉路都没走，得来全不费工夫地找到了虚夜宫。  
眼前的这片白色的建筑酷似超大型的海洋馆。  
众人跳下悍马H3，澟收起斩魄刀。  
露琪亚的手触在虚夜宫灰白色的城墙上，自言自语道：“这墙壁该怎么办呢？看来似乎不是杀气石……”  
“既然不是杀气石，用武力突破不就OK了？”一护扯掉斩月上面的白色布条。  
“一护，我们一起上吧！”恋次拔出蛇尾丸。  
“月牙天冲——！”  
“咆哮吧，蛇尾丸——！”  
恋、一两人极有默契地凌空而起，一上一下，蓝色月牙和迂回的钢蛇错落有致地一扫而过，缠绵地交织在一起——明明是充满了张力的热血镜头经过我一描述怎么变得这么猥琐了啊混蛋哪……  
“轰——！！！”  
石壁倾圮，地动山摇。  
我们沿着恋一夫妇开辟出来的洞大摇大摆地步入虚夜宫内。  
晦暗阴森恐怖惊悚的气氛笼罩全身，堪比鬼片拍摄现场，话说蓝boss你的亮化工程做得实在太不到位了，好歹象征性地安几盏声控灯啊……  
澟抽出斩魄刀，似乎想要变出灯，但恋次制止住了他的行动，自告奋勇地说：“这种时候就交给我吧！鬼道其实是可以这样用的——赤火炮！”  
一团火球映亮了恋次的掌心，他拧眉瞪眼地将火球缩小到网球大小，悬空地捧在手心里。  
向来对细小的物件特别感兴趣的石田凑了过来，推推了眼镜：“真是小巧的照明设备啊，没想到你还能做这么精细的活！”  
恋次流着汗的脸黑了，本来就难以控制得得心应手的火球开始忽大忽小地闪烁起来。  
“笨蛋，明明不行还装腔作势，就是因为不吟唱才会这样不容易控制的！”露琪亚落井下石。  
恋次用强压怒火的双眼看向一护，似乎期待着一护说几句夸他的话。  
然而一护也属于墙倒众人推那一伙儿的：“别介意嘛，我倒觉得这火球蛮适合你的——你的红头发本就足够显眼了，再配上这团火简直就是锦上添花了，就像一首歌里唱的那样——‘驯鹿鲜红的鼻子对圣诞老人很有用’啊！”  
“吵死了！”恋次恶狠狠地瞪了一护一眼，眼神那个酸啊，饱含着欲说还休的怨念。  
=================================尸魂界==============================  
日番谷小白和乱菊一人抱着一厚摞公文走进队长办公室。  
自从紫堂瞬走了以后，乱菊便陷入朝五晚九周六周日不休息的地狱生活。每次她企图通过扮可怜装哀怨来逃脱帮助队长批公文的悲惨命运，日番谷小白就会用比她更可怜更哀怨的语气幽幽地叹着气：“松本……那你说怎么办？紫堂他已经不在了……”  
乱菊只得顶着一头黑线勉为其难地与公文作斗争。  
这一天的文件似乎特别多，而且不知何故，公文中混杂了很多貌似情书的粉红色信封，上面无一例外地写着“紫堂君亲启”的字样。日番谷小白莫名火大，拍案而起：“松本，这堆莫名其妙的信是怎么回事？”  
乱菊看了看从公文里拣出来的情书，露出一副恍然大悟的表情：“大概是紫堂君的个人信箱已经装不下了，所以才会寄到这来吧！”  
“你说什么——”十字路口。  
乱菊故作诧异：“啊啦？队长你不会还不知道吧？紫堂君在队里一直很受欢迎的，他几乎每天都要清理信箱，因为本队队员和其他番队的人每天都会给他寄来大量的情书和礼物啊……”  
“……”十字路口+颤抖握拳。  
乱菊继续煽风点火：“给他寄情书的可不是只有女孩子哦……貌似也有很多阳光帅气的男孩子。直接当面告白的人更是不在少数……”  
“……”十字路口+颤抖握拳+咬牙切齿。  
乱菊感到时机成熟，压低声音说：“所以队长……你要是不主动点的话，说不定哪天紫堂君真的会被人抢走啊……”  
“……快批你的公文！不要浪费时间！”

次日中午，乱菊到八番队处理一些工作上的事，正好遇见八番队副队长伊势七绪。  
七绪和她打过招呼之后，将她拉到墙角：“乱菊姐，你知道吗……今天早晨队长会议上，日番谷队长……居然向山本总队长提出前往虚圈支援露琪亚等人的要求！”  
“总队长是怎么说的？”乱菊的心陡然跳快。  
“驳回了……不过更木队长和朽木队长马上站出来，表示支持日番谷队长……”  
“然后呢……”  
“山本老爷子思考了很久，终于同意了！”  
“哦，万岁！！！”

松本风是风，火是火地一溜烟儿冲回队舍，却看见自家队长背着冰轮丸步履轻盈身轻如燕地从十番队正门出来，虽然还是习惯性的皱着眉头，但那双绿眼睛却是鲜有的意气风发干劲十足。孩子看见她，难得主动地打了声招呼：“松本——我走了啊，我不在的期间不准偷懒，队务就拜托你了——”  
“啥——？”乱菊有点没反应过来，直勾勾地盯着越走越远的孩子，“队长你要去哪儿？”  
孩子转过头，不过脚步并没有停下来：“当然是去虚圈啊！”  
“……”在乱菊反复品味这句话的过程中，日番谷小白已经走得没了影儿。  
乱菊啧了啧嘴。  
我还以为这千里寻夫记的序幕怎么也得过两天再拉开，队长这是哪根筋开了窍啊……居然走得这么迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当……剩下的公文可叫我怎么批呀啊啊啊啊——！！！


	48. Chapter 48

=========================我是倾国倾城的蓝颜祸水紫堂瞬====================  
我们沿着走廊一路前行，途中遇到几扇阻住去路的石门全部都被热血小强黑崎草莓挥着斩月蛮力劈开。当最后一道石门应声倒地的那一刻，久违的光亮刺痛了我们的眼睛。我们迈过横尸在地的石门残片，走进一间灯火通明的密室——看来我冤枉蓝boss了，他的亮化工程做得其实还不错。  
这是一间顶棚高得有些夸张的石屋，灰黄色的墙壁上均匀地开着六个入口，各入口上方放置着一盏火光攒动的壁灯——我立刻对号入座地想起死神原版动画中相应的情节，这里就是原作里一护、露琪亚、恋次、石田、茶渡五人开始分头行动的那个岔路口，不过……现在好像多出来一个路口，果然98大神的情节又被万能的作者给篡改了啊混蛋。  
“岔路啊……”石田推了推眼镜，环视六个岔路口。  
恋次皱起纹路诡异的眉毛：“……看来我们到了个麻烦的地方呢。”  
一护直视着正对着他的路口不做声。  
脚下的地面微微震颤起来，黑黢黢的入口处盘旋着瑟瑟阴风。  
好强劲的灵压波动！  
“有6条路……”茶渡确认道。  
石田提出建议：“我们……一个一个地走到尽头试一试？”  
“不必，”露琪亚注视着那些向外散发着不祥气息的入口，眼神坚决，“我们7个人可以同时进入不同的路口，其中一个路口两个人一起走，剩下的路口一个人——我们没有那么多时间可以浪费了！”  
“这怎么行？对手可是十刃啊！”一护抗议道，“你一个女孩子应付不过来怎么办？要不我和你一起走……”  
露琪亚严肃地打断了他：“少看不起人了，我可不是为了得到你的保护才来这里的！”  
一直默不作声的澟突然说话了：“露琪亚……你一个人真的可以吗，我……”  
澟的眼神很是担忧，因为他和我一样深知露琪亚将要面对的是怎样一场凶杀恶战。  
可是露琪亚只是满不在乎地冲他笑了笑：“副队长，有空担心我不如多照顾照顾紫堂君——他的伤口还没有愈合啊！”  
澟的目光转向我，沉默地点点头。  
“那就这么决定了！”露琪亚很有领导风范地拍了板。  
“等一下，”恋次喊着，一把擒住身边的一护的手，“来吧，大家把手交叠起来！”  
“干吗？”一护一头雾水地看着恋次，丝毫没有意识到被恋次抓着手的自己正在被吃豆腐。  
我们把手叠在一起。  
这个仪式我很熟悉，甚至熟悉到有点不屑一顾，以前每次运动会4x400米接力赛之前都要和同伴们通过这样的方式互相加油，我总是跑第一棒或是最后一棒，而始终在主席台蹲点的宣传委员澟一看见我起跑，马上就开始念他的“赞4x400米运动员”报导——“400米跑道不算长，运动健儿猛如狼”——由于这个死小子的缘故，每回都害我因为跑到一半就岔气儿而破不了校纪录得不到纪念品啊混蛋……不好意思扯远了啊混蛋……我们再扯回来，现在茶渡的手放在最上面，下面依次是石田、我、澟、露琪亚、恋次和一护的手，一切准备就绪，恋次开始高声吟诵道——  
“吾等今将奔赴决战之地，坚信吧，吾等之刃永不破裂；坚信吧，吾等之心永不言败！即使不能同赴战场，钢铁般意志也将与吾等同在！起誓吧，即使大地龟裂，吾等亦将活着再次返回此地！”  
不知是恋次的声音太过悲壮苍凉，还是大家的表情太过视死如归，当我们交叠在一起的手狠狠下落的那个刹那，我仿佛听到内心中有什么东西发出碎裂的响声。  
凶多吉少……不知怎的，这四个大字就突兀地闪进我的意识里，我一怔，停住了脚步。  
“瞬……？”澟不解地看着我。  
我摇摇头，抛开这个过于敏感悲观的闪念，跟着澟一起走进最左边的那个入口。  
我们沿着看不到尽头的甬道一直往前走，大致过了5分钟左右，我感应到一护、茶渡、石田的灵压相继上涌，不出意外的话，他们三人应该分别遇到了“被剔除的十刃”，编号为三位数字的前十刃——多鲁多尼、缇鲁蒂和刚腾拜恩。我们提心吊胆地继续前行，灭掉两个巡逻的无名小喽啰之后，感应到露琪亚、恋次纷纷解放了各自的斩魄刀……  
“澟……你不觉得……我们俩走的这条路有点太清净了吗？怎么到现在一个像样点的对手都没遇到？”我有些不安地问。  
“确实……”澟惶恐地四处张望，“弄不好咱俩最后误打误撞地闯进蓝叔的寝宫，直接升级到boss战了也说不定……”  
澟的设想让我不寒而栗：“boss战？别说蓝boss了……就凭咱俩现在这水平遇到个十刃的从属官都成问题！”  
澟冲我暧昧地一笑，继而不怀好意地拍拍我的肩膀：“所以……如果咱俩真的遇到蓝叔了，其后果很可能演变成——我被秒杀，你则接替市丸银沦为蓝叔的新宠……”  
“What——？！”我气血逆行……  
“没办法……谁叫你是个妖孽的尤物，而我只是个普通的美青年呢？”澟故作无奈地看着我，一副自认为无辜纯良的嘴脸——问题是都“嘴脸”了，还怎么可能“无辜纯良”啊混蛋，“到时就等着鬼畜的蓝叔好好疼你吧！”  
“我是攻！不信你去问日番谷小白！”情急之下我口不择言，说完这句话我就后悔了……脑海中自行闪过某个月黑风高的夜晚在井上MM的房间里无数儿童不宜的画面……啊啊，我看到光溜溜的小白含着眼泪喘吁吁地娇吟着“紫堂不要”，一只不知道该往哪儿放好的小手揪着我衬衫的衣领，拉扯之间衬衫上的第一枚纽扣应声落地——stop，我怎么感觉我要流鼻血了啊混蛋……不行，我不能喷——伪亲爹千岁绿殿下教育我们：身为帅哥就必须时刻保持形象……虽然咱爹已经把咱毁得快没什么形象了……  
“啊啊啊啊——！”澟激动地尖叫一声，拉出斩魄刀将其变作一支录音笔，他将录音笔伸到我的面前，脸上的笑容越来越有怪叔叔的feel，“咳咳，紫堂三席，你好，鄙人是女协旗下特派记者花见澟——请问那天晚上……”  
澟忽然收敛了脸上的笑容，手中的录音笔也恢复到斩魄刀的形态，那双刚才还怎么看怎么不正经的灰眼睛蓦地迸射出猎鹰般近乎于本能的敏锐与戒备——我稍微有点愣神，毕竟这小子嘻嘻哈哈迷迷糊糊的形象太过深入我心，他偶尔露出这么认真的表情反倒让我觉得有些陌生——  
“瞬，要过来了，快拔刀！”  
“哦！”我甩甩头赶走满脑袋乌烟瘴气的思想，赶紧抽出斩魄刀。  
擅长鬼道的人一般更擅于感应灵压和隐藏灵压，澟正是这样的人。  
我拔出刀不超过3秒，就明显地察觉到背后恶风不善，我赶紧瞬步闪开。  
澟随后也跳到我的身边。  
“哦~反应还挺快的嘛~”  
一个充满戏谑的女人的声音。  
“啊啊……赚到了赚到了，想不到死神里也有这样的帅哥存在啊！”  
另一个女人的声音。  
“可惜不干掉他们的话，赫丽贝尔大人可是会生气的哦~”  
这是第三个女人的声音。  
现在，我和澟的面前站着三个女人：中间的人短发，双瞳异色，左眼部有深红色眼线状条纹，目光凶恶，左边的人身材火辣，棕色的皮肤，卷发及腰，长相装束都颇似吉普赛女郎；右边的人留着黑色齐刘海长发，右眼下方有三枚粉色泪状标记，长长的衣袖遮挡着半张面孔。  
我倒吸了一口冷气——阿帕契、米菈•罗兹、荪荪——3号十刃缇亚•赫丽贝尔御姐手下的从属官，这不是……原著剧情里把松本大姐和雏森桃打得七零八落，最后多亏山本老爷子赶到才搞定的三人众吗……  
我靠……不是吧……  
我还纳闷刚才走了那么长时间怎么一个狠角色都没遇到——这也不符合我们家伪亲爹千岁绿的一贯作风啊，没想到咱爹在这儿算计着我呢——这一遇就是仨啊混蛋！！！！！


	49. Chapter 49

虚夜宫，监控室内。  
监控系统的屏幕上闪烁着莹莹的光亮，将昏暗的监控室映得分外妖冶诡异，颇有几分魔幻的色彩。  
东仙要站在监控系统前，专心地感应着各个屏幕上灵子波动变化的频率——他的眼睛虽然看不见，不过通过灵子的波动，他还是可以判断出监控对象的行动方向。  
门口传来一个似笑非笑的声音：“怎么……在偷看么？这可不是什么好兴趣啊，东仙。”  
东仙闻声，回头，眉头紧锁：“意外了，你不也是因为在意他们的行动才来到这里的么，市丸？”  
“讨厌啊，不过是开个玩笑，别摆出那么可怕的脸嘛。”倚在门框上的银发男人直起了身体，漫不经心地笑了笑，迈着散漫的步伐晃晃悠悠地踏进监控室，走到东仙身边。  
“先不说这些，你看——”东仙用手指了指屏幕，“他们分头行动了。”  
“啊，真的呀。”市丸银探身，目光草草地掠过活动在屏幕上的身影，看了一会儿，脸上的表情逐渐显得有些兴味索然，“……分开行动的话，战胜的机率可是会降低的哦……唉，那些孩子们到底了不了解自己的实力啊。”  
东仙点点头：“而且他们正在通向有趣的地方……”  
“是‘三位数’的老巢吧？曾经被剥夺了十刃地位的破面……”银赖洋洋地说着，转身离开，“这样看来……他们肯定是没有胜算了。真是没劲呢，本来还期待着看到些有趣的东西……你自己慢慢看，我先走了……”  
“等等——”东仙忽然叫住他，“我感应到最左边的监视屏上灵子波动有些异常……你能帮我看一下吗？”  
银扭头望去，脸上的笑容微微收敛：“啊啦，刚才居然没注意到——这是两个新面孔啊！”  
“新面孔……？”东仙疑惑地重复着。  
“是啊，都是我们在任期间从来没见过的面孔呢，很有可能都是今年真央灵术院的应届毕业生……而且，”银凑近屏幕，以便看得更清晰一点，“其中一个，胳膊上还带着十三番队的臂章——看起来好像是副队长的样子。”  
“怎么可能？”东仙略略提高了嗓音，“自日番谷冬狮郎之后，真央就再没出现过出类拔萃的人物了——至少据我们的情报了解是没有的……也就是说，这个新任的十三番队副队长只是一个普通的应届毕业生！”  
银笑而不答，用若有所思的眼神地盯着屏幕上的花见澟。  
从真央灵术院刚刚毕业的学生的水平，一部分人——能够完成斩魄刀始解的人，在一个番队里能够勉强争得个末等席位；另一部分人——始解无法达到的，只能做一名连席位都没有的普通队员。  
所以，就凭一名应届毕业生的实力，想在一个番队里争得10以内的席位都是强人所难，能当上副队长简直就是天方夜谭……  
这个年轻人到底是何方神圣？  
银出神地想着，显示屏中的画面也在飞快地切换着——3号十刃的从属官们拦住了花见与紫堂的去路，双方僵持片刻，阿帕契、米菈•罗兹、荪荪为了速战速决，运用上了三个人开发的合体的招式——混兽神，一个具有鹿角、狮鬃和蛇尾的庞然大物。  
哦呀，混兽神这个招式的威力可是相当的强大，不晓得这个新上任的十三番队副队长和另外那个不知是几席的席官能不能撑得住啊。  
惊恐的表情在那两个死神的脸上一闪即逝，他们很快稳住阵脚，不约而同地抽出各自的斩魄刀。  
倒是蛮沉着冷静的嘛。  
屏幕一阵剧烈的闪动，灵子构成的信号紊乱了那么一瞬，画面再度恢复了原来的清晰。两个死神在解放各自的斩魄刀时释放的灵压正是信号紊乱的原因——即使远离战场，银也能清楚地感受到他们的灵压——一个像是狂烈的激流冲破巉岩峭壁的重重阻隔，一泻千里飞流直下般气势磅礴；另一个则像是暮春时节遮天蔽日的花雨，温柔中不失灰飞烟灭的肃杀。前者属于那个长发红眸的死神，后者属于那位副队长。  
银审视着两把解放后的斩魄刀，当他的目光落在花见澟手中的斩魄刀上时，他突然睁大了那双血红色的眼睛——  
那个副队长手中拿着的，正是此时此刻稳稳当当地悬挂在他腰间的神枪。  
============================以下转入紫堂瞬视角============================

“RP王——？！”  
“小宇宙——？！”  
这是我和澟完成始解后的第一反应——带着一脸受到惊吓的表情指着对方的斩魄刀。  
“……”  
沉默。  
“……”  
然后两个人同时拄着刀跪在地上——笑的。  
“澟……真像你啊……RP王……”我一边擦着笑出来的眼泪，一边拍拍他的肩膀。  
“彼此彼此……小宇宙……”澟使劲捶着地面，面部表情极度扭曲。  
这时，混兽神慢慢从地上爬起来，两只大脚踩得地面剧烈地震颤着。我和澟很有默契地停止了爆笑，拉好架势。  
眼前这个皮糙肉厚的大怪物正摇摇晃晃地向我们走来，深棕色的卷曲的毛发随着他笨拙的步态而微微颤动着。它的移动速度超乎寻常的缓慢，我端着刀的手都要举麻了，它却离我还有好远一段距离。  
“要不要先下手为强？”我小声问澟。  
澟没说话，而是用仿佛要将对面的庞然大物的内脏刺穿一样凌厉的眼神，不错眼珠地紧盯着混兽神的一举一动。看他如临大敌般戒备森严的表情，我也赶紧将集中注意力集中在迟缓移动中的混兽神身上——澟很少认真对待什么事，所以只要是他认真对待的事情，我一向不敢小看。  
远处隐隐传来梳着短发的阿帕契的冷笑声：“犽翁可是强得要命啊，你们要小心哦！”  
混兽神还在以慢得可以急死人的速度向我们靠近，看上去丝毫没有要发动进攻的意图，可是澟冷不防使出全身的力气猛地推了我一把，毫无防备的我打了个跄踉连连后退，澟的力道之大，几乎让我摔倒，为保持平衡，我单掌撑地，而后借力一弹，弓着身子一口气滑出去20余米，这才勉强将澟施加在我身上的力量彻底抵消。困惑地抬起来头，不等开口问一句“你做什么”，眼前一直在缓慢行进中的混兽神忽然消失得无影无踪。  
紧接着，一团模糊的黑影占据了我原来站过的地方。  
当我看清那团黑影就是消失的混兽神时，它已经朝旁边的澟伸出巨大的爪子，澟挥刀顶住它的掌心，身形闪动，瞬步跃起，然而另一爪子迎着澟跳开的方向，劈头盖脸地抓了下去——  
我甚至来不及发出一声惊呼，澟后背喷薄而出的鲜血就如一群被猎犬惊飞，又为猎人的箭雨所射落的大雁，颓废地坠落了一地。  
这一切发生在一个短到无法用任何计时工具来测量的瞬间。  
被抓伤的澟艰难地跳上混兽神的头部，背对着我半跪在混兽神驯鹿般粗壮的角上，用刀撑着摇摇欲坠的身体，死霸装的背部已经被撕烂，裸露的后背上几乎占据了三分之二的伤口狰狞地翻卷着，浓稠的鲜红成股成股地流下……  
澟转过头来，眯起灰色的眼睛，望着我。  
我大口大口地吸着气，眼中的世界只剩下三种颜色——  
漆黑到什么都看见不的背景、疼得咬破了嘴唇脸色惨白的澟、汩汩而下的凄红的血液。  
我终于明白澟为什么要推开我——瞬步是澟的弱势，他即使提到最快的速度也无法躲开混兽神的攻击，而擅长瞬步的我很轻易就能避开这种速度下的攻击；但是我不擅长鬼道，因而在感知对手的灵压变化和预测对方行动上远没有澟厉害，所以无法判断混兽神下一步动向的我即使速度再快，也会因为毫无心理准备而被击中——“与其两个人都受伤还不如只伤一个，与其受伤的是别人不如受伤的是我”——澟的一贯作风……我早该想到的——  
这个关键时刻只考虑别人却从来不顾自己死活的傻瓜！  
“……”喉咙哑得厉害，我发不出一点声音。手在抖，抖得很厉害——不是因为悲伤，不是因为愤怒，更不是因为畏惧，而是前所未有的浓烈杀意在撞击着每一根血管，撕扯着每一条神经。  
自动过滤掉那个鲜血淋漓的笨蛋的呼喊（“瞬，别过来”），我架起刀，脚点地，下一秒直逼混兽神的面前，手背上的血管因手腕以几乎要拉伤的角度翻转着而呈现出凸暴而可怕的青蓝色，斩魄刀随着我的动作挽出几个缤纷繁复而错落有致的圆弧，几道被跳跃的火苗包裹的冰蓝色光束如一朵由攒聚到绽开的兰花，既而，光束犹如细密的蚕丝，又像毒蛇的信子，一根一根地缠住混兽神的腰。我反手握刀，用力一挑，无数光丝便以足以勒碎金刚石的力度急速收紧，炽烈中透射着晶亮的丝线深深地绞进混兽神的身体，将其活生生地拦腰斩断，不等那污浊的血液淌出来，光束表面的火苗立即凝结成冰，一层泛着寒霜的冰碴冻结了那面积庞大的刀口，冰层的面积越来越大，很快将劈为两半的混兽神冻在里面。  
我趁着冰碴尚未蔓延到它头顶的时机，踩着它的身体跳上那丑陋的角，一把架起身形摇晃的澟，打算带着他一起跳回地面。  
“不是说不让你过来么！”澟吼了一声，一口鲜血沿着他铁青的唇角弯弯曲曲地滑下，他用手背胡乱抹了几下，一胳膊肘将我顶开数步之遥，吃力地端平手中的斩魄刀，“射杀他，神枪——！”  
神枪恍若一根正在拔节的银色的麦秆，蓦地伸长，以肉眼难以辨识的速度狠狠刺向混兽神的头部，攻势迅猛且角度刁钻，白森森的刀锋擦过身边充满灵子的气流，迸出耀眼的火星。  
太快了，我一向自视甚高的目力根本追不上神枪的运动轨迹，反应过来时，一滩发黑的污血已溅起一丈之高，像是被扎漏了的水囊一样。  
脚下踩着的混兽神的头忽然开始剧烈地摇晃起来，封在他身上的冰碴簌簌地掉落，它张开血盆大口，发出惨厉的嚎叫。  
我倒吸一口凉气——原来，刚刚那一层冰根本就没能冻住它，更可怕的是，虽然它被劈为两半，但连带着头部的那部分 身体却仍然可以活动自如。刚才我想带着澟一起跳开的时候，混兽神的头顶上忽然裂开一只可以发射出不亚于虚弹的灵子流的眼睛——而那只眼睛刚好对准了我，要不是澟及时地解放神枪毁掉了那只眼睛，说不定我现在已经被那股灵子流击中了。  
瞎掉眼睛的混兽神疼得仰头嘶吼，站在它头顶的我们随时都有可能被甩下去。我腾身而起，几步跃回澟的身边。澟一张手，刺在混兽神眼睛上的神枪“嗖”的一声缩回他的手里，他右手一翻，将神枪插在坚硬的角上，倾身倚着刀柄，左手搭住我的肩膀，声音虚弱但语速极快地说：“你重新冻住它一次，我伺机用神枪贯穿它的心脏！”  
我看着他蜡白的面孔，下意识地将手中的刀握得更紧：“好，你要小心！”  
“快去吧！”澟推了我一把，我借着他的力量轻踩混兽神的角，瞬步掠开50米左右，全身的灵压通过手掌源源不断地汇聚到斩魄刀上，赤红的刀锋表面的凛冽寒气开始凝结成霜。感到力量的积累得已到达一个蓄势待发的临界点，我改用两手握刀，调动全身气力与灵压，奋力地挥出——  
一条寒气逼人的火龙从刀尖处一跃而出，烛光般大小的火焰构成它的全身的鳞片，两条左摇右摆的火蛇组成一对龙须，一张一翕的火球形成锐利的龙爪。火龙抖了抖身子，便如藤蔓般盘绕在混兽神的身上，死死缠紧，仿佛要把时间与空间一并冻结的寒意从灼眼的火苗上空扩散开来，一时间雪雾迷茫，冰凌乱舞，目之所及唯余生生不息的火红与铺天盖地的银白。  
我瞬步返回地面，焦急地寻找着澟的踪迹，一道黑影蓦然闯入我的视线。澟从混兽神的头顶翩然跃下，与此同时，神枪恰如离弦的银箭笔直地射入混兽神的心脏。  
“犽翁——！”一直在远处观战的三位从属官大惊失色，作势就要扑向半空中的澟。  
不过，我当然不能让她们得逞——  
斩魄刀划过脚下的地面，发出一声尖锐的破鸣，盘曲在混兽神身上的火龙拖着震耳欲聋的咆哮声横亘在三人面前。我左右开弓，舞出一双对称的蝶翼状刀花，火龙闻风而动，绵长的身体以出人意料的灵活与迅速将三人分别卷住，并越勒越紧。  
澟瞥了我一眼，收起神枪，一脚踏上混兽神不停战栗的身体，弹回我的身边。他的脚刚沾到地面，混兽神就发出一声石破天惊的长吼，“轰”地一声炸碎成无数粒淡蓝色的灵子。  
我刚想对他说声“干得漂亮”，可他身子一软，颓然跪倒在地上，神枪亦脱手，“锵”地碰撞出切金断玉般清脆的响动来。澟哈下腰，两手撑地，剧烈地咳嗽几声，呕出一大口惨烈的殷红。  
“澟——！”我赶忙将刀背过身后，蹲下身轻抚着他的肩膀。  
在这样近的距离下，他背上的伤痕一览无余——离远看已觉得触目惊心，凑到眼前细看，惨状更叫人心疼得发颤：后背上的皮肤没有一块是完好无损的，皮肉如被撕烂的布偶般凌乱地绽开，一部分伤口已经凝结成褐色的痂，而大部分伤口仍在不停地淌血……  
我鼻子发酸，声音控制不住地颤抖起来：“澟，你撑着点，我马上给你疗伤……”  
澟却抬肘架开我的手，抓起地上的斩魄刀。  
“射杀……”他抓着我的肩膀，吃力地撑着身子重新站起，铅灰色的瞳孔染上一层浑浊，仿佛素描画上被手掌蹭脏的调子——这种状态，是失血过多而导致意识涣散的先兆，我有些害怕地小声唤着他的名字，而他好似听不见一样继续努力地挺直身子，“射杀他……”解放言灵念得断断续续，字字维艰，他的眼睑像是缓缓垂落的帘幕，纤细的灰黑色睫毛如蝴蝶随风轻颤的触须，“神枪……”最后两个字宛如梦呓般含糊不清，他的头无力地垂落到我的肩头，整个人就这样软倒在我的身上，牢牢握在他手中的神枪像一道银色的闪电破空而出，依次穿过即将挣脱火龙的束缚转而向我扑来的三个从属官的心窝。  
凄厉的惨叫不绝于耳，三名从属官的身形逐渐幻化成零散的灵子，寒光一闪，沾满血的神枪回到澟的手中，并化作原本的形态——一把刀身如白水晶般纯净透明的斩魄刀。  
“喂……澟……”我轻唤一声，放下自己的斩魄刀，半托半抱地架起澟，当澟的头随着我的动作无力仰起的刹那，我才发现，他双眉紧锁，两眼半阖——已经彻底失去了意识。


	50. Chapter 50

我卷起袖子，将澟脸朝下放平，扯开他的上衣，吟唱起止血鬼道的言灵——澟说这是我受伤的那一天，冬狮郎为我止血时使用的高级鬼道，澟那时觉得日后一定能用到，就下意识地记下了言灵，并在通往虚圈的途中教会了我，没想到现在就真的用到了。  
澟平时看上去总是一副吊儿郎当的样子，但向来比任何人都要细心。  
我侧过脸，不忍直视他伤痕累累的后背，集中精力念诵着繁复的咒文。  
浅金色的光芒覆盖住澟瘦削的身体，我的额头开始渗出丝丝的细汗——鬼道这样需要精准地控制灵力的技能，果然不是我这种缺乏耐性的人可以应用自如的，我咬咬牙，努力让流过掌心的灵力更均衡一些。  
澟背上的血渐渐止住，我稍稍松了口气，刚想腾出一只手擦擦顺着脸颊淌下来的汗，忽然感到一股慑人的气息逐渐迫近。  
我停止吟唱，抓起地上的斩魄刀站起身，定睛观望。  
一个高挑的白色身影从走廊尽头款款走来。  
呼吸在看到来人的面目时完完全全地停滞住，握在手中的斩魄刀颤了一下，几乎滑落地面——  
金发，绿眸、褐肤，白衣。  
3号十刃缇亚•赫丽贝尔。  
那是原作中，冬狮郎在卍解状态下使用冰天百花葬都没能打赢的对手。  
尚未练成卍解的我……别说想要打赢她，恐怕连保全我和澟两人的性命都……  
我看了一眼倒在地上的澟，调动灵力在他身边布下防护结界“镜门”——一种能将外部攻击反弹回去的高等鬼道结界，我不知道不擅鬼道的我所布下的这个结界到底能起多大的作用，只能默默祈祷它至少可以撑到援兵——前往虚圈的各位队长到来之前。  
“我的部下……是你杀死的吗？”  
赫丽贝尔优雅地行至我的面前，停住脚步，清冽的声音中透着明显的距离感。  
我攥紧手中的刀，没有说话。  
事到如今，说什么都没用了。这种明知故问的问题，不答也罢。反正战斗终究是不可避免的定局。不，从某种程度上来说，战斗的结果也已成定局——赫丽贝尔之所以就这样光明正大地出现在我的面前，是因为她很清楚，面对灵压与她相差悬殊的我，她甚至没有使用偷袭进行出奇制胜的必要。  
“3号十刃，缇亚•赫丽贝尔——”她报上名来，既而用那双湖绿色的眼眸冷漠地看向我，“你的名字，死神。”  
互通姓名是吗？  
她报上姓名不过是想告诉我，即将取走我性命的人是谁，不要做个死得不明不白的冤枉鬼；而她问我的姓名，或许只是出于交锋前象征性的礼貌而已。  
“十番队三席，紫堂瞬。”我回答道，既然横竖难逃一死，不如死得从容一点。  
“三席吗……？”她微微挑眉，目光里透着不屑，不过还是伸手抽出斩魄刀，“我不喜欢拖沓，我们速战速决吧！”  
话音未落，她身形已开始飞速转动，她耀眼的金黄色碎发如同被秋风吹弯了的麦穗，在我眼前一扫而过，整个人就这样毫无预兆地转到我的身后，我感到她手中的刀逼向我的脖颈。我瞬步闪开，冰冷的刀刃贴着皮肤擦过去，我的侧颈立刻留下一道细长的血痕。我感到脖子上的寒毛根根竖起——如果不是我的瞬步足够快，刚才那一刀下去，头和身体早就分家了。不等我寻找到合适的落脚点，赫丽贝尔的身影已经同我并驾齐驱，杀气森然的绿眼睛笔直地看进我的瞳孔，骇人的目光令人胆战心惊，斩魄刀在她的手中转了半圈再次顶上我的脖子，我以最快的速度偏过头，正想挥刀架住她的利刃，然而握着刀的手还没抬起来，她又不见了踪迹。我猜测她又绕到了我的身后，正想回身，她的刀却从斜上方劈头盖脸地砍下来，我跳开的同时感到左肩头一阵剧痛，一道血弧喷射而出——我大惊失色，她的刀究竟是什么时候砍中了我，又是怎样砍中了我，我居然毫无知觉！我觉得自己应该是完全躲开了啊……  
“不要分神，会没命的。”  
赫丽贝尔的声音贴着右耳轻擦而过，刀锋回转，直奔我的胸口。我腾身越开，死霸装的前襟却已斜斜地豁开一条七寸余长的口子，尖锐的疼痛从皮肤表面渗透到每一根神经，灼眼的鲜红汩汩而下——糟了，这一刀肯定挑开了我身上尚未愈合的伤口，不然血不会流得这样多……  
“我说过……”赫丽贝尔冰冷的声音从身后传来，斩魄刀挂着寒气袭来，“分神是会没命的。”  
刀来得太快了，我料定自己躲不开，但解放斩魄刀的时间还是足够的——  
“燃烧……”  
解放言灵念了不到一半，赫丽贝尔的刀已经触到我的背上，尖利锋芒顶着后背，再一寸就会划破皮肤，鲜血淋漓……  
这时，一件出乎意料的事发生了——  
手中尚未解放的斩魄刀的表面忽然被一层不知从哪里冒出来的厚厚的冰碴覆盖，透骨的寒意侵袭着我的手掌，薄冰如迅速生长的蔓生植物，沿着我握刀的手爬上了整条右臂，一股邪异而强势到可怕的灵压从刀锋喷薄而出，将我身后的赫丽贝尔连人带刀一并震开。  
我震惊地看着手中的斩魄刀，发现冰碴蔓延的势头非但没有停止，反而愈演愈烈，渐渐向我的全身蔓延开来。  
“破道之三十三，苍火坠！”散发着死亡般肃杀气息的严寒很快让我被冻住的手臂失去知觉，情急之下我发动火系鬼道，但跳跃的火苗刚沾上冰层的表面，就“嗤”一声化作一缕盘旋的灰烟。  
这股寒意……让我情不自禁地回忆起在现世与破面纳奇姆打斗时斩魄刀发生的变化，刀魂曾经说过的话回响在耳边——  
“我的力量最近有些失衡，我自己也无法控制它……”  
力量失衡……斩魄刀的刀魂怎么可能控制不住自己的力量？  
这种情况闻所未闻……  
我想起上次进入内心世界时刀魂虚弱地瘫倒在雪地上的情景……  
雪？话说回来……我的内心世界为什么会下那么大的雪？  
我的这把斩魄刀身上的谜团真的太多了……  
“死神，别以为解放了斩魄刀……”赫丽贝尔的刀猛然抵上我的颈窝，语气异常高傲，“就能——”  
我试着动了一下被冻住的右手，手还是抬不起来，但刀面上的冰碴却像有自我意识一样凌空腾起，擦过我的脸颊，弹到站在我左侧的赫丽贝尔身上，冰碴刚碰到她的衣服，立即幻化成燃烧的火焰。  
赫丽贝尔撤刀躲闪，与此同时，已经快要覆住了我的面孔的冰碴开始渐次飘散成烟，我的斩魄刀不再散发着噬骨的寒气。  
这是……怎么回事？  
我动了动恢复自由的手臂，不解地看着变回原状的斩魄刀。  
赫丽贝尔停在不远处，用琢磨的眼神观察着我手上的刀，眼睛倏然眯紧，一个响转闪没了人影。  
又想故技重施吗，不过这次我看清了她的行动路线——  
“锵——！！！”  
两把斩魄刀碰撞在一起，发出一声石破天惊的巨响，几颗火星闪出，我们同时被对方的力量弹开——被弹开的瞬间，我似乎看到赫丽贝尔的刀刃上爬上一层晶亮的冰霜……是的，我没看错，因为此刻，我明显地感到斩魄刀的温度急剧下降，一股近乎于雪崩冰裂般狂飙暴虐的力量从刀锋透射出来，来不及发出一声惊呼，我前一黑，所有的知觉都在漫天呼啸的风声中冻结……

我在一片混沌中重新睁开眼睛。  
脚下是海浪滔天的悬崖峭壁，头上是大雪纷飞的阴霾长空，映入眼前的那片荒原曾经还是一方不毛之地，此刻却是枯草丛生，原来一直屹立在荒原中央的冰蓝色城堡不知何时已经轰然坍塌，残垣断壁七零八落地散了一地，说不出的凄凉之感……  
怎么不见刀魂小宇宙？  
我四下张望，却隐隐听见废墟中传来打斗之声，我正要凑近，只见一块横在地上的冰蓝色石砖凌空弹起，“轰”的一声炸成瓦砾，紧接着，一道嫣红的影子从废墟中飞出来，跌倒在地面上——我一眼认出那正是我的斩魄刀刀魂，刚想唤他，堆在地上的废墟开始隆隆作响，脚下的地面不断地震颤，风向开始紊乱，我裹紧死霸装，裸 露在外面的皮肤却被疾啸的风割出带血的痕迹，雪花如螺旋藻般沿着混乱的轨迹在空中打着旋儿，悬崖下面的海浪发出震耳欲聋的咆哮声。废墟发出一声天塌地陷般令人心悸的轰鸣，横在地上的石块、横梁瞬间碎成宛如扬沙的齑粉，我用袖子挡住脸，才免于窒息于随风席卷而来的粉尘。良久，感到粉尘散去，我才放下袖子，冰蓝色的城堡已不复存在，目之所及，唯余一望无际的旷野，和……一个白衣如雪的身影。  
白衣人抬起头，长可及地的冰蓝色长发在狂风里翩飞，一双带着与生俱来的冰冷和倨傲的海蓝色眼眸径直看向我——  
“你——”他朝我走来，脚步缓慢从容，“就是鎏刹现任的主人吗？”  
“……”  
我愣住，不知该如何作答。  
“哥——”一个红色的影子踉踉跄跄地挡在我的面前，“不要杀他……”  
海蓝色的眼睛危险地眯起，阴沉的嗓音透着警告的意味——  
“让开，潇雨鎏刹。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请不要在意闪瞎眼的玛丽苏斩魄刀名……


	51. Chapter 51

一般来说，一把斩魄刀中只能存在一个刀魂，由于刀魂的灵压往往都会强过持有者数倍乃至数十倍之多，当一把斩魄刀中的刀魂数量过多，就会导致灵压外溢，灵力失衡，过于强大的力量会反噬持有者，造成不必要的伤亡。所以即便是诞生时就在一起的双生子刀魂，在成为斩魄刀时，也必须被迫分开——属性完全相同双生子刀魂往往会幻化成两把一模一样的斩魄刀，尸魂界几十年前就曾出现过两把相同的冰轮丸；属性不同的双生子刀魂，则会幻化成两把不同的斩魄刀。不过，双生子刀魂能够成功幻化成两把斩魄刀的条件十分苛刻：它们必须被两个不同的持有者同时唤醒。但大多数情况，往往都是双生子刀魂中的其中一个被一名持有者唤醒，而没被唤醒的刀魂自动进入沉睡状态。  
潇雨鎏刹和炼烨虹铩是一对双生子刀魂，潇雨鎏刹为火属性，炼烨虹铩为冰属性。刀魂的性格多半会受到自身能力的影响，这对兄弟刀魂的性格也是一个像火，一个像冰。潇雨鎏刹一直很畏惧生性冷漠残酷的孪生哥哥炼烨虹铩，所以当潇雨鎏刹的第一任主人唤醒他，而他的哥哥必须陷入沉睡时，临别之前，他并没感到多么不舍，反而觉得很是庆幸——在炼烨虹铩的面前，他总是莫名的紧张，胸口像是被人压了块大石头。第一任主人是真央灵术院的一名毕业生，在毕业考试上完成了始解，与他定下了刀与主人之间的契约。  
第一任主人的名字潇雨鎏刹早已忘记多年，不仅仅是因为时间间隔太过久远，更是因为第一任主人所留给他的，着实不是什么令人愉快的回忆……  
那位主人自从始解时在内心世界遇见他之后，就一直对他念念不忘，平日里总是凭借各种借口来到内心世界里与他相会，开始他没太在意，然而他渐渐发现那位主人的言行越发不检点，后来竟发展到要对他强行无礼，他拼命反抗，甚至动用到高级的咒术，但由于斩魄刀的刀魂与主人有契约，因而刀魂的灵力只能无条件为主人所用而无法伤及主人，所以他只能眼睁睁地看着他的主人压在他身上疯狂地撕扯他的衣服，却毫无办法。  
就在他陷入绝望之时，本该处于沉睡中的炼烨虹铩突然苏醒过来。  
炼烨虹铩没有与潇雨鎏刹的第一任主人订立契约，故此，炼烨虹铩的能力可以对那位主人造成伤害——深知这一点的潇雨鎏刹对炼烨虹铩喊道：“哥，救救我……”  
“……”  
炼烨虹铩没有说话，只是微微抬起一只手，压着潇雨鎏刹的主人立刻从内脏到皮肤全部冻结成最坚硬的冰，寒光一闪，主人的灵魂碎成无数冰晶粉末。  
从此，潇雨鎏刹成了一把不祥的斩魄刀——  
几乎每一位唤醒他的主人都会在3天之内死去。  
因为炼烨虹铩醒来之后就一直没有再沉睡过，但只要他醒着，他的灵压就会对每一位与潇雨鎏刹签订契约的新主人造成严重的负荷，新主人们通常撑不过3天，就会因灵压负担过重而死。潇雨鎏刹劝他再次进入沉睡，他只是冷冷地“哼”了一声，潇雨鎏刹便不敢再多说什么——炼烨虹铩清楚，鎏刹一向是很怕他的。  
时间缓缓流走，几千年弹指一瞬，潇雨鎏刹不知几易其主——或许是主人更换得太过频繁，潇雨鎏刹对他们普遍没有什么印象，直到遇到了那个名叫石川骤的死神……  
石川骤似乎天生就具有很强的灵力，3天过去，承受着炼烨虹铩的灵压负荷，他依然安然无恙，这让炼烨虹铩着实吃惊非小。  
一年就这样相安无事地过去了，经过炼烨虹铩的观察，石川骤灵力强大，人也不坏——至少没像第一个主人那样对他的孪生弟弟动不应有的邪念。他稍微放下心来，决定回去重新沉睡。打定主意，他便去和潇雨鎏刹道别，然而当他找到潇雨鎏刹的时候，却看见石川骤亲密地揽着潇雨鎏刹的肩膀，而潇雨鎏刹异常温柔地对那人说：“骤，以后不要这样拼命了，你这次……又受了这么多伤……”  
炼烨虹铩一直觉得自己是都是个理性的人，就连杀死潇雨鎏刹的第一任主人的那一刻，他也认为自己仍然是冷静的——至少他很清楚自己当时的一举一动。但是这一天，他不得承认——他从来都没有如此的失控过。灵力幻化成犀利的冰凌直径贯透了石川骤的胸口，他瞟了一眼潇雨鎏刹那副吓傻了一般的表情，挥手再招出一根冰凌，恶狠狠地洞穿了石川骤的咽喉。  
双生兄弟就这样决裂了。  
经历一场旷世厮杀之后，潇雨鎏刹牺牲了自己卍解的力量将炼烨虹铩封印。炼烨虹铩陷入2000余年的沉睡中。从此，为了纪念死在炼烨虹铩手上的石川骤，潇雨鎏刹改名叫潇雨骤。  
但炼烨虹铩身上的封印并不是永久的，而且他的力量随着沉睡时间的持续也在慢慢地增长，封印每隔几百年就会松动一些，炼烨虹铩身上的灵力偶尔会溢出来，使火系的潇雨鎏刹呈现出冰雪系斩魄刀的特征来，因而后世的斩魄刀鉴定师将他归类为变化系刀魂。  
2000多年过去了，潇雨鎏刹始终惶惶不安，他哥哥身上的封印已松动了很多，他知道，不出一年，炼烨虹铩一定会挣开所有的束缚，重新出现在他的面前。  
就在这个时候，新的主人出现了，并唤醒了他。  
新主人名叫紫堂瞬，真央灵术院的学生，好像……有很严重的女装癖……性格也阴晴不定……  
他不喜欢这个新主人，新主人似乎也不喜欢他，自从完成始解之后就再没使用过他。  
他每天无所事事地悠闲度日，偶尔修补一下松动的封印。  
百无聊赖的日子悠悠地滑过。  
紫堂瞬要从真央毕业的这一天，发生了一件奇怪的变故——  
昏昏沉沉的潇雨鎏刹感到一股异常激烈的灵压波动从紫堂瞬的灵魂深处震荡开，他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，发现紫堂瞬的内心世界变得面目全非——除了封印着炼烨虹铩的冰蓝色城堡仍旧存在以外，原本是开着颜色恶俗的花朵的谷地竟变成了空旷的荒原、陡峭的山崖和翻滚的海浪。  
死神的内心世界的构造基本上是稳定不变的，偶尔改变的只有内心世界的天气而已——那代表着死神心境的变化。如果内心世界的构造完全改变，只能说明灵魂变了。  
几天后，转换了灵魂的紫堂瞬终于唤出了他的名字。  
他明显地感觉到，这个紫堂瞬已经不再是从前的那个紫堂瞬了。  
相比之下，还是这个紫堂瞬更好一些。  
他决定重新振作起来，好好陪伴着这个主人，履行好一把斩魄刀的责任。  
但是，随着紫堂瞬使用斩魄刀的频率愈发频繁，他惊恐地发现，他的力量渐渐开始透支，而炼烨虹铩的力量却一天天强大起来，强大已经可以挣脱封印的束缚，面对面地站在他的眼前。  
而今天，那座冰蓝色的城堡轰然倒塌，炼烨虹铩终于彻底摆脱了封印的力量。  
炼烨虹铩要杀掉紫堂瞬，潇雨鎏刹拼命阻拦，但他们的力量差得真的是太悬殊了……炼烨虹铩只是轻轻地一挥手，紫堂的灵魂就被召入内心世界，当死神的灵魂处于内心世界的时候，可以说是最不堪一击的时候，此时要杀掉紫堂瞬，简直易如反掌……  
=======================我是一往情深的吸血鬼骑士紫堂瞬====================  
小宇宙……不，现在应该叫潇雨鎏刹——通过一种很厉害的咒术将他和眼前这个白衣人——炼烨虹铩之间剪不断理还乱的种种往事传到我的脑海中，我像是看了一场美国大片，各种影像和声音交织在一起，从眼前飞快地闪过。  
过去多年的腐龄绝非虚度，推理成章一向是我的强项，搞了半天，原来就是一个拙于表达的面瘫攻爱上了一个多情的天然呆，却因为强烈的独占欲伤害了天然呆而不得不走上虐恋情深的狗血路线的故事啊混蛋！  
我理了理思路，轻轻拉开颤巍巍晃悠悠的潇雨鎏刹，走到一脸“你不仅欠了我100万还刨了我祖坟”表情的炼烨虹铩面前，拍拍他的肩膀——  
“哥们儿啊，你堂堂一个苦情面瘫攻遇上他这么个花心伪娘天然受真是难为你了……你放心好了，老子已经有喜欢的人了，不会对你弟弟怎么样的……就算他缠着我不放我也会咬紧牙关立场坚定，绝对不会让他有机可乘的！你要是真的喜欢他喜欢到你都快崩溃了的地步，不妨就大胆地向他告白吧！”  
“亲爱的你说啥——？！”我身后的小宇宙一口气没上来，差点抽过去。  
炼烨虹铩也一动不动地瞅着我，海蓝色的眼珠子都快对到一起去了，整个儿人一副呆若木鸡的表情。  
我一看有门儿，就继续用心良苦地开导他：“喜欢一个人并不可耻，不敢说才可耻——尤其身为一个攻，告白、埋单这些事更是要当仁不让！话说一个月前，在追求我家队长日番谷小白的时候，也是老子先告的白——虽然被拒了……不过哥们儿我看好你，你的RP绝对不会像我这么差！我爹千岁绿说了，他是嫉妒我长得太帅才会下狠手虐我的……呸，台词错了……咳，我是说，兄弟爱本来就是一大萌点！所以炼烨虹铩——我支持你，我这个当主人的做主了，潇雨鎏刹就归你了！”  
“紫堂瞬——！”潇雨鎏刹咬牙切齿，一改昔日伪娘作风，身手矫健地从地上蹦起来就要揍我，“你开什么玩笑……”  
我闪到他背后使劲一推，嗯嗯，很好，正好推进炼烨虹铩的怀里。  
炼烨虹铩讷讷地伸出手，下意识地抱住撞进怀里的身体。  
“哥——放手！”潇雨鎏刹脸色惨白，奋力地挣扎起来。  
“……”炼烨虹铩没说话，却收紧了手臂。  
唉唉……看来面瘫攻都是行动的巨人，语言的矮子，万事俱备，就差一句告白的话了咋就这么费劲呢，我一跺脚，好人做到底吧——  
“有奖智力问答——请问炼烨虹铩同学，你喜不喜欢潇雨鎏刹？”  
点头，点头。  
潇雨鎏刹目瞪口呆地停住了无谓的抗争……果然是个天然呆。  
我继续问：“请问炼烨虹铩同学，几千年前，你从沉睡中苏醒过来杀掉企图强X小宇宙的第一位持有者，直到后来杀死和小宇宙貌似情投意合的石川骤是不是因为嫉妒他们？”  
面瘫面部肌肉抽动一下，海蓝色的眼睛凶狠地瞪了我好一会儿，后来恨恨地点头、点头……  
潇雨鎏刹的嘴张成了“O”形。  
“最后一个问题，如果小宇宙以后真的跟了你，你是不是就不会灭掉我了？”  
面瘫用刀子般的眼神剜了我一眼，抱着潇雨鎏刹的两只手扣得更紧了。  
我知道他在担心什么：“放心吧，我说过我已经有喜欢的人了……就算那个人真的对我没感觉……我这辈子大概也只能非他不可了……所以你就不要担心了，我对伪娘一向没有兴趣，老子可是正太控！”  
“……”面瘫回答了我一排深沉的省略号。  
“等下……”稍微回过魂来的潇雨鎏刹有气无力地看向我，“我还没有答应……”  
我摊摊手：“你答应也得答应，不答应也得答应——你就忍心看着你亲爱的主人在你眼皮底下挂掉吗？你还想重蹈石川骤的覆辙吗？再说了，你真的喜欢石川骤吗，你真的恨你哥吗？你有没有好好想过这些问题？”  
小宇宙低头不语。  
看丫那百转千回的纠结表情啊，权且当他是默许好了。  
“好了，问题解决了，功德圆满了，你们两个以后不要再闹别扭了，炼烨虹铩同学你也不要再视我为眼中钉了，我得滚回去继续战斗了，麻烦你们配合点好不好？”  
我摊摊手，打算转身离开。  
“慢着……”  
一直很安静的炼烨虹铩终于开口了，声音依旧低沉而冰冷。  
我身上寒毛倒竖，心想我话都说到这个份儿上了你还想怎样啊混蛋？  
“殛岚之炼烨虹铩。”  
他忽然说出一个听上去极为复杂拗口的称呼。  
“什么？”我停住脚步，不解地问。  
“鎏刹失去了卍解的力量，你需要卍解时，可以喊我。”  
我靠……  
别告诉我我就这么练成了卍解……  
这实在是……稍微比较有点搞……啊混蛋……


	52. Chapter 52

===========================本章转入花见澟视角===========================  
很冷……  
世界仿佛轮回到远古的冰河期中，天与地为千年不融的冰雪重新覆盖，我感到寒意强烈地侵袭着皮肤，并沿着每一根战栗的毛孔循序渐进地渗入骨髓。  
我蜷缩起身体，仍无法抵御这噬骨的严寒，思维就像徘徊在冰点附近的游鱼，下一秒就会被冻结在坚硬的冰层里。  
潜意识里有个声音一直催促我快些睁开眼睛，我茫然地照做，却发现睫毛上凝结的冰花让上下眼睑完全粘合到一起，我闭紧眼睛，再发狠地睁开，细微的撕裂的刺痛过后，睫毛上细碎的冰碴顺着脸颊簌簌掉落。我撑着地面吃力地坐起来，后背火辣辣的痛楚令长时间的昏迷所造成的恍惚感渐渐殆尽，昏睡前断片般的记忆立即就拼接完整——我想起我被混兽神击伤，二次解放斩魄刀后和瞬一起消灭掉混兽神以及赫丽贝尔的三个从属官。我摸摸了后背的伤处，发现血已经被止住——一定是瞬做的吧，真是难为不擅长鬼道的他了……  
想到瞬，我一下子彻底清醒过来，我昏睡了多久？我昏过去之后他有没有遇上其他敌人？想到这里我焦急地放眼四望，一个正方形的半透明空间将我与外界彻底阻隔起来，这……好像是一种高级守护结界“镜门”吧。透过眼前这道乳白色的墙壁，我看到瞬僵立在一个金发褐肤的女性破面前面，他的身体被一层厚厚的冰覆盖着，刚才那股将我冻醒的寒意就是从他冻僵的身体上散发出来的，而那个破面端着一把镂空刀锋的斩魄刀正要刺向冰层中的他——  
我一眼认出，那个破面就是3号十刃赫丽贝尔！  
我挥手化掉了“镜门”结界，抓起地上的斩魄刀，匆匆念过解放言灵，千本樱出现在手中——  
“散落吧，千本樱！”  
剑锋在琉璃般耀目的光华中碎成零落的樱瓣，樱花娇嫩的颜色宛若恋人脸上浅浅的绯红，然而飘零的速度和移动的轨迹却带着与颜色全然相反的凶残和刁悍，时间是如此的短促，不知是一秒的万分之一还是百万分之一，眼前已是花海浩瀚，花浪起伏，每一片灿若晚霞的樱花之刃上都盈动着野兽般嗜血的残酷与令人叹为观止的妖冶。  
赫丽贝尔被包围在花刃之中，暂时看不见人影，但这种程度的攻击恐怕连她的皮毛都伤不了。不是千本樱的攻击力不强，而是赫丽贝尔的力量太过可怕，就算千本樱可以伤到赫丽贝尔，以她的速度完全逃得开千本樱的追击。她太灵活了，要是能把她牢牢固定住就好了……固定住……对，有办法了！  
不等樱刃退散，我立即调用几乎全部的灵力张开一张迷宫般错综复杂的鬼道网络，同时念动另外一个鬼道言灵以掩护这一行动——  
“血肉的面具，万象、振翅，冠上人之名之者啊！在苍火之壁上刻下双莲，在遥远的苍穹之间等待大火之渊！破道之七十三，双莲苍火坠！”  
我抬手收回千本樱，双莲苍火坠直奔赫丽贝尔，火光四射，浓烟滚滚，但我知道赫丽贝尔并没有被击中，她现在应该就在我的身后……  
我听到赫丽贝尔的刀迫近我的声音，我的瞬步一向不好，肯定躲不开她的攻击，却并不慌乱，因为她的刀很快僵在离我脖子1寸远的地方，再也无法逼近。刚刚布下的鬼道网络已经紧紧地缚住了她身上的每一个关节，想动一下都困难。  
我再一次放开手中的刀，大把大把的花瓣以绝美的姿态翩跹流转，沿着依附在我臂章上的鬼道网络的源头散开。  
背后传来樱刃刺入身体时血肉模糊的声音，我闪身跳开。  
再回头时，赫丽贝尔的脸上已不见方才的神气威风，高傲的绿眸因为受到严重的冒犯而露出凶狠的光芒，她端平手中的斩魄刀，语气阴沉：“征讨他，皇鲛后！”  
突如其来的剧烈的灵压波动如崩裂的巉壁，喷薄的岩浆，轰鸣的炸雷，我连连后退，却抵挡不住巨大的灵压差距所带来的阵阵冲击，后背的伤口在灵压的气旋中被撕扯开，而我已无暇顾及创伤处的疼痛，我只来得及看见那变成鲨鱼头状的斩魄刀从眼前急速掠过，赫丽贝尔已经再次绕到的我的背后——  
不好！  
我下意识地闭上眼睛，但想象中的疼痛并没有如期而至，与此同时，一片凉丝丝的东西从我的侧脸轻擦而过，掉在我的手背上。  
“……？”我睁开眼，发现那是一枚晶莹剔透的雪花，呈六芒星状，小巧而精致。  
背后传来赫丽贝尔吃痛地低吟。  
我听见血液喷薄而出的声音。  
猛地转回头，我简直无法相信自己的双眼——  
绛河倒泻霜凝冷，雪峦崩摧千岁寒；玉瑛乍裂声琮瑢，玉屑缤纷影蹁跹。  
若这世上真的存在壮美到极致雪，大抵也不过如此了。  
印象中的雪从来都只是在阴霾的天空中慢悠悠地聚散分合，但眼前这六芒星状的雪花却一反常态。雪花以一种逐电追风的速度移动着，在这超越人的目力极限几十倍乃至几百倍速度的运动之下，它们却依然保持这令人惊讶的华丽与优雅。一波波泛着水晶光泽的雪浪以赫丽贝尔所在的地方为中心，挂着凄厉的风声攒聚而来，将她团团围住，当雪浪呼啸着从她身体穿过的时候，白浪竟全部变成一股凝着浓重血腥味的红潮。  
我低下头，捏起手中那片尚未融化的雪花，这才发现，那并不是真正的雪花，而是一枚六芒星状的冰刃，六芒星上每一个凸起的角都是尖锐的锋芒……  
“这不是——”我的斩魄刀刀魂怦然惊呼，“尸魂界已消失了2000多年的‘冰雪系的千本樱’，拥有直攻系斩魄刀都望尘莫及的速度和……全方位无死角攻击能力的……”  
我震惊地重新抬起头来。  
说时迟，那时快，鲜血淋漓的赫丽贝尔已经从半空中坠落下去，伴着冰层炸裂的巨响，一个黑色的影子闪现在我的面前——  
不断飙升的灵压形成一团蓝色的光旋，仿佛一条盘蟠曲的蛟龙缠绕着瞬的身体，狂烈的气流扯乱他的长发，他的眼睛被耀眼的强光映成骇人的绛紫色。我忽然发现，他手中的斩魄刀只剩下一把墨黑的刀柄，冰蓝色的刀刃却不知所踪……  
“卍解……”狂乱暴虐的灵压逐渐趋向稳定，亚麻色的长发徐徐地散开，瞬将刀柄慢慢地挥开，那些染着赫丽贝尔鲜血的雪浪立即从四面八方涌回他身边，绕在他的身后。无数染血的冰刃剧烈地攒动几下，沾在上面的红色液体便如暮春哀艳的残花，惨烈地凋零了一地，“殛岚之炼烨虹铩。”  
我呆呆地看了他很久，才回过神来——  
“瞬——你……你练成卍解了？！”  
“嗯。”他淡淡地笑着，发出一个很好听的鼻音，“托你的福。”  
我盯着他的脸看了几秒没说话。  
我在想，要是冬狮郎能看见这个表情该多好……  
“喂……你这是什么眼神……”瞬被我看毛了，“我脸上有什么不对劲的地方吗？”  
我耸耸肩：“唉唉，你成天没事对着我乱放电有什么用，你真该留着你刚才的表情让你家日番谷小白看看……”  
那双红色的眼睛黯淡了一霎那，但笑意很快重新覆盖了瞳孔中的阴霾：“等我们活着回去，我一定重新笑给他看……”  
我叹了口气，都说恋爱会让人变笨，难道失恋也有异曲同工之妙？吐槽不能的我只好一巴掌拍在他肩上：“拉好架势，赫姐还没挂呢！”  
“你说得没错——”瞬说着，忽然伸手拽住我的袖子，带着我一个瞬步滑出近百米，风“呼啦啦”地擦过耳畔，耳朵被擦得生疼——话说当年坐过山车也没这么爽过啊，这小子的瞬步绝对有赶超瞬神夜一的架势，不，说不定现在已经赶超了……  
然而，我们刚闪开不到1秒钟，一道力量强劲的扇面状虚闪就从我们刚才站过的地方破空而过，周边几十米的范围全部波及。天花板坍塌的声音震得人耳根发麻，脚下的地面剧烈地摇晃起来，建筑物高大的棚顶被打出巨大的空洞，碎石瓦砾雨点般砸下。透过空洞，外面灰蓝色的天空清晰可见——我忽然想起，虚夜宫内部的天空都是蓝色的。  
赫丽贝尔横起皇鲛后，似乎想要释放第二波虚闪。  
“我们撤到外面去吧，这里要塌了！”瞬用左手抓着我的胳膊从顶棚的缺口一跃而出，握着刀柄的右手向后一挥，六芒星状冰刃朝着刀柄挥落的方向一拥而上，构成一堵雪墙，暂时封住了顶棚的空洞——赫丽贝尔追来的通路。  
“澟，快重新解放千本樱，她要放虚闪了，我一个人怕是顶不住——”瞬一边拉着我向虚夜宫外部的沙子地上降落，一边语速极快地催促道。  
确实，我看见身后的冰刃开始上下翻滚，几束强光硬是将密闭的雪墙穿出几个洞来，一股脑地喷射而出。  
我举起手中的刀，再次念诵解放言灵——  
“散落吧，千本樱——！”  
飘散的花瓣很快与雪花般的冰刃汇合，自动填补了雪墙的缺口，千本樱与冰雪系的千本樱重新构成一道白色与粉色交筑的墙壁。  
赫丽贝尔的虚闪与我们斩魄刀幻化成的墙壁碰撞在一起，巨大的轰鸣响彻长空。  
一部分花刃与冰刃被汹涌的灵压顶起，像碎掉的拼图残片一样向四周散开，但虚闪的威力几乎被完全抵消；而另一部分冲破虚闪的阻拦，径直涌向站在下面的赫丽贝尔——  
赫丽贝尔似乎没想到自己的虚闪会被挡下——说实话我和瞬也没想到我们可以挡住她的虚闪，因为我们身上的伤口在不停地淌血，灵压也已消耗过半——她几乎毫无防备地站在那里，而扑向她的花刃和冰刃，都是无死角攻击的速度型利刃。  
白色和粉色的碎屑一瞬将她围在中央，飞溅的鲜血打着旋儿喷洒一地，冰刃和花刃的动作渐渐慢了下来，恢复了雪与樱应有的散漫与悠扬，一场大雪连同一场花雨以妙曼的姿态竞相凌舞于残垣断壁之上，一束淡蓝色的灵子从雪花与樱瓣中腾空而起，飘忽地闪烁了几下，便彻底弥散在空气中。


	53. Chapter 53

风沙肆虐。  
从黑腔里走出来的朽木白哉、更木剑八、卯之花烈、日番谷冬狮郎不约而同地裹紧了身上的羽织，虎彻勇音用双手抱住头，蹲在剑八肩头上的草鹿八千流紧紧地搂住剑八的脖子。  
卯之花烈和虎彻勇音站在冬狮郎的两侧，她们不得不各自腾出一只手使劲按住他瘦削的肩膀，以防过于猛烈的风把这个浑身上下没几两肉的小孩吹到千里之外……  
不过冬狮郎本人对于她们这种出于善意或者是母性本能（……）的做法显然颇有微词：“卯之花队长、虎彻……我真的不要紧……”  
众死神顶着扬沙步履维艰地缓缓前行。  
虚圈的环境超乎想象的荒凉，众死神行进了很长时间，头顶仍是永无止境的夜空，脚下还是绵延不绝的白沙地，放眼四望，空旷广漠的一片空白，什么都没有。  
“我们休息片刻吧，一味地赶路只会浪费体力罢了。”卯之花烈建议道。  
各位队长纷纷表示同意，于是，众死神在一株枯槁的不知名的植物下席地而坐。  
大家很有默契地保持着沉默。  
冬狮郎心不在焉抓起一把白色的沙子，捏在手心里，感到细细的沙砾硌得掌心发麻，再缓缓地摊开手，让沙子从指缝间滑走。  
紫堂……你现在……在哪里啊？  
这里气候这么恶劣……你的伤还没完全愈合……  
“呐呐，小白~”草鹿八千流忽然从更木剑八的肩膀上跳到冬狮郎面前，笑得格外灿烂——她好像完全把来虚圈这件事当做观光旅游了，“你在想什么呀？”  
冬狮郎拍拍手，将掌心的沙砾拍净，微微蹙起眉头：“什么‘小白’，是日番谷队长！”  
“小白不要岔开话题嘛！”八千流忽闪着一双大眼睛，直直地看进他的眸子里，“你到底在想什么啊？这一路上都没怎么说话……小白这次来虚圈是不是因为某个人的缘故啊？”  
“……”冬狮郎沉默片刻，低下头重新抓弄起地上的沙子，“不关你的事。”  
“日番谷队长，”一旁坐着的朽木白哉忽然开口了，“你向山本总队长提出去虚圈的时候，我感到很惊讶。”  
“是啊，”更木剑八摆弄着右眼上的眼罩，脸上看不出是什么表情，“日番谷你一向是不爱管闲事的。”  
“……”冬狮郎莫名其妙地看着身边的两个同事，不知该怎样回答。  
“所以我非常好奇，你到底是为了什么才来到这里的？”剑八转过头看向他，目光有些阴森。  
“……我为什么要告诉你？”冬狮郎有些恼火，但更多的是惊讶——以前的队长会议上，更木剑八几乎从来都没跟他说过话，今天这是怎么回事啊……  
剑八嘴角勾出一丝冷笑：一只手扣上黑色的眼罩：“哼，我会让你告诉我的——”  
“小剑——”八千流一跃，跳回剑八的肩膀，用力扯着他支楞的头发，疼得剑八微微咧了一下嘴，“不准对小白这么凶！小白来虚圈才不是跟你抢小一的，他是来找小紫的！”  
“哈？！”冬狮郎手一哆嗦，掌心里的沙子撒了一地。  
“‘小紫’是谁？”剑八问。  
“……”朽木白哉还是面无表情地以不变应万变。  
卯之花温和地笑着回答：“十番队三席紫堂瞬，这么有名的人更木队长都没听说过吗？”  
“有名……”冬狮郎的手在沙地上抓出十道细细长长的痕迹来，是啊，紫堂那家伙本来就长了一张祸国殃民的脸，脾气不坏，工作业绩也相当突出，所以才会有那么多女人——好像男人也不少——给他写情书送礼物……  
“哦……紫堂瞬啊，我知道——”剑八做出一脸了然的表情，“八千流这家伙组织出版的杂志封面上几乎全是他……长得倒是不错——但是老子只想知道他历不厉害啊，厉害的话哪天找他打一场……”  
“不行！”冬狮郎“腾”的一下从地上站起来，碧绿的眼睛里透出怒意，然后他就僵住了——这一嗓子“不行”喊得声太大了，剑八、白哉、卯之花和虎彻勇音全部愣住，齐刷刷地对他行注目礼……  
“……”冬狮郎眨巴眨巴眼睛，又坐回原地，貌似专心致志地玩起沙子来，尽管他的头都快埋到膝盖里去了，却还是掩盖不住发红的耳根……  
真安静啊……怎么忽然没有人说话了。  
冬狮郎窘迫地在地上堆起了一个个坟包状的小沙堆儿。  
紫堂瞬都是你的错都是你的错都是你的错都是你的错……碎碎念ING……  
“好啊！”剑八冷不防地吼了起来，冬狮郎惊得一颤，“日番谷，老子看好你！”  
“……？”冬狮郎困惑地抬起头。  
不料剑八说出一句让他羞愤欲死的话来：“为了你的男人，冲吧——！”  
八千流兴奋地挥舞起拳头：“Go、Go、Go……”  
Go你个头啊……什么叫……我的男人啊？！  
他刚要反驳，朽木白哉就接下了话头：“不要大意地继续前进吧。”  
前什么进啊？！朽木队长怎么连你也落井下石……  
卯之花烈轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀：“我们女协无条件支持你，日番谷队长！”  
卯之花队长这不是支持不支持的问题，喂！  
虎彻勇音笑容可掬：“日番谷队长，加油！”  
这加的又是哪门子的油啊……  
“我……我们还是继续赶路吧，反正……都休息很长时间了！”冬狮郎拍掉手上的沙子，站起来逃也似地迎风走去。  
“等等——日番谷队长……”卯之花喊道。  
冬狮郎像是没听见似的继续走，不过，走了不到5步远……  
“啊啊——”  
这可怜的孩子就被大风吹上了天……  
“看吧……”卯之花无奈地叹了口气，“果然……”  
冬狮郎十分火大地抽出斩魄刀，心想我最近明明每天都有好好吃饭，为什么身高还是稳定维持在133cm，体重还是保持在28kg……真令人郁闷，要是松本知道我居然被风吹上了天，那个死女人一定会笑得满地打滚——  
“端坐于霜天吧，冰轮丸——！”  
始解的冰轮丸尾部拖出一条长长的铁链，冬狮郎用力一挥，末端的铁钩牢牢地扣住地面，他这才借力跳回地面——唉唉……想不到冰轮丸还可以这么用……  
卯之花和虎彻勇音立刻跑过来重新按住他的肩膀。  
“呃……我真的不要紧……”  
但是两个女人华丽丽地无视他的抗议，照按不误。  
于是，众死神继续踏上征程。

虚圈不仅气候恶劣，而且没有昼夜之分，时间流逝显得格外的漫长。  
冬狮郎不知道他们走了多少天，才走到那座纯白的建筑——虚夜宫的脚下，突兀地矗立在白沙黑夜之中的白色宫殿透着神秘诡谲的气息，却又给人一种宏伟壮丽的惊艳。  
蓝染这家伙倒是挺会享受。冬狮郎从鼻子里发出一声冷哼。  
“啊，快看这里——”虎彻勇音站在围墙的一角，指着上面明显是被蛮力破坏出来的洞喊道。  
“这个痕迹……”朽木白哉看了看，忽然挑起了眉，“一定是恋次的蛇尾丸和黑崎一护的斩月留下的。”  
“一护吗？那小子在哪里？我去找他了——”剑八听到一护的名字，整个儿人都亢奋起来，扛着肩上八千流一路瞬步闪没了影。  
其余的死神拉出各自的斩魄刀，沿着缺口步入虚夜宫。  
一路上出乎意料的清静，他们甚至连一只虚都没有遇到，很顺利地找到了有着六个岔路的屋子。  
“分头行动吧。”朽木白哉建议道。  
“嗯。”冬狮郎握着刀走进最左边的岔路口，因为他感应到瞬和澟的灵压还残留在这个路口附近，显然，他们走的是这条路。

冬狮郎沿着甬道一直向前走，越是往里走，灵压残留的气息就越发明显。强烈的不安使他的心跳骤然变快，为什么瞬和澟所残留下来的灵压如此暴烈紊乱？他们遇上了什么样的敌人？他们打赢了吗？  
分神之际，只觉得脚下一滑，险些滑到。他站住，看着脚下粘稠的液体，心脏几乎停止了跳动——  
血。  
不知是谁的血。  
瞬的灵压、澟的灵压、还有几个强得离谱的破面灵压徘徊在满地的血迹之上。  
他用刀撑住发软身体，目不转睛地看着自己左手的手腕——那上面，系着瞬平时用来梳头发的青色丝带。  
紫堂……我还没亲手把它还给你……  
所以你……绝对不准死！


	54. Chapter 54

战胜赫丽贝尔之后，花见澟与紫堂瞬本打算在原地稍作歇息，等待灵压与体力恢复时再继续赶路，然而东、西两个方向忽然出现剧烈的灵压波动，澟感应到东面的是一护的灵压，他的身边还存在着两个十刃级别破面的灵压；西边的则是恋次、石田的灵压，他们身边存在一名十刃级别破面的灵压。  
“一护身边的应该是葛力姆乔和乌尔奇奥拉，恋次他们身旁的恐怕是萨尔阿波罗吧。”澟对瞬说。  
瞬将被风吹乱的头发理一理，甩到身后，抓起地上的斩魄刀站起来：“我们不能继续坐在这里了，分开行动吧，一护、恋次他们现在一定撑得很辛苦。”  
“你去支援哪边？”澟也站起来，眼睛盯着瞬胸口上血迹斑斑的伤痕，表情很是担心。  
“我去找恋次他们吧，把小草莓留给你。”瞬笑着拍了拍他肩膀，“好了好了，不要紧的，伤口只是破了点皮而已，一会儿就好了。”  
澟还是不放心：“等我用止血鬼道给你止住血，你再走也不迟……”  
瞬说：“省省你的灵力吧！再说止血鬼道我也会，要是真的血流不止，我自己来就可以。”  
“多加小心……”澟表情凝重地向瞬道别。  
“你也是。”瞬说罢，转身离开。  
看着瞬走远，澟握着刀，朝与瞬相反的方向走去。

瞬走了一阵子，回头张望时发现已经看不到澟的人影，这才放心地将手中的斩魄刀插在地面上，撑住自己疲惫不堪的身体。大滴大滴的冷汗沿着额角淌下来，在白色的沙子地上砸出一片浅黑色的印记，裂开的伤口火烧火燎的疼，血渐渐沿着衣襟蜿蜒到地上。  
他开始念诵起止血鬼道。  
“我果然……不擅长这个东西……”他皱皱眉，自言自语道。  
时大时小的浅金色的光团笼罩在胸口的伤处，他费力地操控着忽强忽弱的灵压——不知为何，自己的灵压此时变得十分紊乱……  
一股热流猛然从胸腔涌上嗓子眼，他下意识地去捂嘴，一口鲜血顺着指缝流下。  
糟了……！  
他忽然想起澟曾经跟他说过：灵力透支会对身体造成相当大的负荷，而在这种情况下还要强行调用灵力的话，就会因伤及内脏而呕血。  
他赶紧停止吟唱鬼道言灵，但似乎有些晚了——  
眼前的影像渐次模糊，斩魄刀从手中滑落，他身子一软，倒在白色的沙子地上，胸口伤处尚未止住的血染红了白色的地面……

“呀咧呀咧……这些孩子们还真是逞强……”市丸银抱着肩膀，看着监控室里的屏幕。  
屏幕上，露琪亚被变作志波海燕的9号十刃亚罗尼洛用解放过的捩花贯穿了身体；萨尔阿波罗已经归刃，而恋次和石田痛苦地躺在他的脚下；一护被乌尔奇奥拉击伤昏迷，而葛力姆乔自作主张地找来井上为一护疗伤，随后赶来的乌尔奇奥拉与葛力姆乔发生冲突，葛力姆乔使用反膜之匪将其隔离开，准备同一护一对一地决斗；茶渡被5号十刃诺伊特拉打倒在地，奄奄一息；花见澟拄着刀，摇摇晃晃地朝一护所在的方向走去，背上的伤口在不断地淌血。  
最后一个画面，定格在倒在血泊中的紫堂瞬身上，血已经洇红了他身下的一大片沙子地。  
银挑了挑眉毛，拖着慵懒的关西腔，慢悠悠地踱出了监控室：“真是好无聊啊……东仙，你自己看吧，我先走了……”  
东仙没说话，仍然一动不动地站在屏幕前。  
市丸银走后不久，东仙就感到靠近虚夜宫外围的地方出现了几股熟悉的灵压反应。  
“终于来了吗？昔日的同事们……”  
那分别是四番队队长卯之花烈及其副队长虎彻勇音、六番队队长朽木白哉、十番队队长日番谷冬狮郎、十一番队队长更木剑八及其副官草鹿八千流等人的灵压……

冬狮郎一路循着瞬和澟的灵压，找到他们与赫丽贝尔交战的地方。他从倾圮的墙壁之间跳出去，发现澟与瞬的灵压沿着两个相反的方向延伸开。  
太好了……他们都还活着……  
他松了口气，振作精神，朝着残留着瞬的灵压的那个方向跑去。  
灵压反应越来越强烈，应该就在这附近了！  
迫不及待的心情促使他施展起瞬步……  
这里——应该就是这里！  
咦，这是……  
血迹。  
一大滩血迹蔓延在白色的沙子地上，红得触目惊心，血迹旁边横着紫堂瞬的斩魄刀。  
然而四周却不见瞬的人影。  
他走过去拾起瞬的斩魄刀。强迫自己按捺住所有焦虑担忧的心情，集中精力继续寻找瞬的灵压——  
他感应到瞬的灵压了，不过……瞬的灵压旁边还存在一股令人不快的久违的灵压，它属于前任三番队队长，市丸银。  
事情突然变得麻烦了呢。  
他皱皱眉，背起瞬的斩魄刀，以更快的速度追着灵压，匆匆赶去。

澟循着灵压找到了一护和井上，相遇时，一护正和葛力姆乔面对面地僵持着，一护已经使用卍解，但还没有虚化，井上站在高处紧张地观战，面前张开橙色的三天结盾。  
=========================我是尽忠职守的娱乐记者花见澟====================  
“井上——黑崎君——”我一手拄着刀，扬起另一只手努力朝他们挥了挥。  
“花见君——”井上公主露出惊喜的表情，“你也来了？！”  
“啊，是啊……”我心想，亲眼见证草莓后攻团不断发展壮大的机会，怎么可以轻易丢掉啊，女协和草莓推倒推广协会的姐妹们还等着我胜利（地拍到草莓与众后攻缠绵悱恻的暧昧图面）的好消息哪！  
“花见君……你、你怎么受了这么重的伤？”井上公主的目光落在我的后背上，陡然瞪大双眼，“快坐下——舜樱、小菖——双天归盾，我拒绝！”  
我盘膝而坐，淡橙色的光团将我围在中央——怎么忽然有种佛光普照的错觉？我索性双手合十，对井上公主说：“善哉善哉……多谢井上施主……”  
“澟——你没事吧？”一护从远处向我挥手。  
我微微侧过身，让他看清自己后背：“不，我有事——你看，这是重伤啊，恐怕帮不了你的忙了，你就自己和葛力姆乔慢慢打吧！”  
“什么——？！”一护气得鼓起了包子脸，一双咖啡色的眼睛也瞪得滚圆，“本来也没想让你帮忙！但是听你这么说，我实在是很不爽——！！！”  
葛六看得目瞪口呆：“喂喂，你们俩……真的是一伙的吗？”  
一护听完葛六的吐槽，更是怒不可遏：“你丫在Chapter30.里就是这么吐的槽，现在都Chapter49，怎么一点长劲都没有！”  
说着，一护扭头看向笑呵呵的我，其包子脸的扭曲程度已从小笼包发展到天津狗不理（……）：“澟，我要是打赢了，你还请不请我吃饭？”  
我知道他这场战斗肯定会打赢，请他吃饭的话他绝对会狠狠地宰我，于是我连连摇头：“吃饭是不行了……不过我可以请你吃冰淇淋……”  
一护立刻变得两眼放光，斗志高昂——  
“就这么说定了——井上，你要给我们做见证，免得这小子又耍滑头！”  
我不由得扶额感叹：小草莓啊……你的人生追求什么时候降到这么低了？  
不料一护忽然转头补充道：“要请就请哈根达斯，而且要吃到我满意为止——”  
啥？哈根达斯？我自己都吃不起我请你吃？开什么玩笑？  
“黑崎君我还是请你吃饭吧……”  
然而一护不搭理我，抡着天锁斩月斗志满满扑向葛力姆乔。  
“哈根达斯是什么？”葛力姆乔拉出斩魄刀抵住天锁斩月，目光在一护和我的身上扫来扫去。  
一护用力压低刀面，露出鄙夷的表情：“切，连这么有名的冰淇淋不知道……”  
葛六狠狠地顶回一护的刀，冰蓝色的眼睛渗出寒光：“你居然会为了冰淇淋高兴成这样，黑崎一护……”  
一护显然没听出葛六的弦外之音，一边努力架住葛六的刀，一边好心地解释道：“哎呀，你怎么变得这么啰嗦了，葛力姆乔？因为刚才那个被你吐槽的家伙要请我吃哈根达斯，所以我才这么高兴啊，我早就想狠宰他一顿了……啊啊——！”  
葛六的攻势骤然转猛，斩魄刀在他手中飞舞得都快看不清影子了，一护不得不以同样的速度拼命挥动着天锁斩月挡下他的攻击，由于一护的手臂运动轨迹过快，竟给人造成一种千手观音般的惊悚的错觉……  
“啊……你干什么啊——我靠……突然加快速度，要死啊？！”一护手忙脚乱地抵挡着葛力姆乔凌厉的攻势，愤怒地抱怨着。  
葛六的刀越挥越快，很快也形成千手观音的视觉效果，他生气地吼道：“你是傻瓜吗？哪有打架时告诉对方‘我要加快速度了’的？”  
一护狠狠地回骂了一句，开始释放黑色的月牙天冲。

“花见君……”井上看着上蹿下跳边跳边骂的葛一两人，小声问我，“葛力姆乔先生是不是吃醋了……”  
“哈？”我以为我的耳朵出了毛病……  
在我诧异的目光的注视下，井上的脸上出现淡淡的红晕，她忸怩地顶起两个食指：“呃……就是……他先是吃哈根达斯的醋，然后又吃花见君你的醋……”  
“井上……”我脑子里的弦“啪”的折了一根，“你啥时候变成同人女了……？！”


	55. Chapter 55

井上没回答我的话，而是目不转睛地盯着对战中的葛、一两人。  
刀与刀的撞击声从地面延展到半空中，在从半空中返回到地面上。  
一护和葛力姆乔打得不相上下，不可开交——这么说似乎不太准确，仔细看来，一护自从向葛力姆乔解释过“哈根达斯”之后，葛六的进攻就迅猛了很多，一护其实一直处于被压制的状态。  
“你那是什么表情？”葛力姆乔手腕一抖，“唰唰唰”连砍三刀，冰蓝色的眼睛眯成危险的弧度，“你对我一点杀意都没有吗？”  
我身边的井上忽然自言自语道：“其实葛力姆乔先生是想问……‘你对我一点爱意都没有吗’，才对吧……”  
我惊悚地看着井上虔诚认真的表情——真是士别三日当刮目相看啊……井上这孩子以前是多么纯情一少女啊……怎么转眼间就腐成这样了？！  
这时，半空中传来一护的喊声：“杀你个头啊……要不是为了吃哈根达斯，谁有闲心跟你打啊……”  
“哈根达斯哈根达斯……你就知道哈根达斯——！”看样子，葛六已经被哈根达斯激起了无限的怨念，他高高地挥起一刀，重重劈下，一护擎刀挡上，却被出乎意料的巨大力量压制得手腕发抖，“没用的家伙，我问你，黑崎……你是为了什么才来到虚圈的？”  
一护狠狠地咬牙，用蛮力顶回葛六的这一刀：“这不是明摆着的吗？当然是为了哈根达斯啊——！！！”  
不对啊！我不顾井上的阻拦，“腾”一下从地上站起来，一边跺着脚，一边冲半空中的一护喊道：“黑崎君——台词错了，是‘为了救井上’啊——！”  
“哦哦……不好意思……”一护拍拍脑门，摆出一副正直的面孔看着葛六，“对，顺便救井上回去！”  
什么叫“顺便”啊？救井上回去才是主要任务吧……哈根达斯什么的也得等我们返回现世时再说啊，一护啊，你怎么就这样被哈根达斯彻底地蒙蔽了双眼啊啊啊——！！！  
我在地上抓狂，葛六在半空中也抓狂了，他居高临下地指着我，一双豹眼瞪得眼眦欲裂：“你小子不要误导黑崎——他来这里才不是为了那个女人！他来这里……难道不是为了和我决一胜负的吗？”  
我看着怒火中烧……呃，或者说妒火中烧更合适一些……的葛六，忽然觉得四肢无力，吐槽不能……好在长江后浪推前浪，井上善解人意地接替了我的吐槽大任：“其实葛力姆乔先生想说……‘他来这里……难道不是为了和我长相厮守的吗’，才对吧……”  
我还能说什么呢，我这前浪已经死在沙滩上了……  
“战斗还需要理由吗，”葛六大声喊道，“来吧，黑崎一护——！”  
井上就像尽职尽责的同声传译员一样，立刻将葛六的话翻译成YY后的台词：“‘喜欢还需要理由吗，come on，baby——！’”  
“坚持到最后的人，才能活着回去——！”葛六继续叫嚣。  
井上眨眨大大的眼睛，猛地用手捂住了嘴：“葛力姆乔先生……黑崎君的体力……可没有你想象得那么好啊……！”  
我的天……这丫头到底想到哪里去了……  
“说吧，孩子……才几个月不见，你怎么就变成这样了？”一护和葛六陷入拉锯战阶段，据观察一护在短时间之内没有生命或者贞操（啥……？）上的危险，于是我放心大胆地和井上聊起天来。  
井上回敬了我一个甜美可人的微笑：“这都是女性死神协会和朽木同学的同人本的功劳哦！”  
“果然是这样……”我耸耸肩，既而忽然想起露琪亚主笔的同人本的尺度，顿时冷汗直淌，心里发毛，“呃……那个……露琪亚出的同人本……你……你都看了？”  
回答我的仍然是一张明媚的笑脸：“嗯！而且每一本我都有看过二三十遍哦！朽木同学真的太有才华了！”  
……  
葛、一两人的拉锯战持续了一段时间，不过双方似乎都不是很有耐心的人，很快厌倦了你打我一下我挡，我再砍一下你回挡的RPG回合式战斗模式，心急的葛力姆乔已经开始蓄积灵压，准备对着我和井上这边释放虚闪。  
“黑崎君——快开挂！”我冲一护喊道。  
“哦哦，知道了——！”一护把手遮在脸上，象征着虚化的面具渐渐聚拢，他的眼睛也像白崎那样，变成了黑色的眼白，金色的眼珠。  
话说外挂的力量果然不是盖的……怪不得漫画动画里只要白崎大人一出现，百度死神贴吧里就一片哗然——虚化后的一护立刻从第一宇宙速度直接提升到第三宇宙速度，“唰”的一闪身，挡在我和井上面前，徒手接住了葛六光芒万丈的虚闪。  
葛六挑了挑眉毛，略显惊讶：“哦……又出现了吗？”  
“黑崎君……”从没见识过一护虚化的井上看上去有点害怕。  
我拍拍她不断颤抖的肩膀：“别怕，那不过是黑崎君的外挂而已。”  
一护听到我们的对话，缓慢地侧过脸来。  
虽然那白地红纹的面具毫无美感可言，却凸显得那对儿金色的眼珠更加明亮，简直就像在灿灿放光的琥珀。  
一护看了我们几秒钟没说话，眼神……有些忧郁，难道是担心我和井上害怕这个样子的他？如果是那样的话，那他真的多虑了——  
“哦哦哦——黑崎君，帅啊——！”井上在我的劝慰下，很快就成功抑制住畏惧的心理，再加上她独特的审美观点，她现在非但不害怕虚化造型的一护，反而因为对这个新造型有爱而变得格外亢奋起来……  
我没说话，冲一护笑了一下，示意他现在的样子一点都不可怕。  
金色的瞳孔只是微微动了动，停留在我们身上的目光便随着他转回头的动作径直地掠过去，难言的落寞一闪而过，恰若哀鸿一瞥。  
“井上，张开三天结盾。”  
一护虚化后的声音，染上一层酷似白崎声音的沙质，不过，他声音里的沙哑多了一分苦涩，少了一分邪魅。  
我很诧异，我与井上根本没有对他虚化后的姿态表示出任何的恐惧和抵触，他为何还要  
露出如此难过的眼神？  
“……三天结盾，我拒绝！”井上也察觉到一护情绪不对头，赶紧照他的话做，我们的面前立刻出现一个三角形的光盾。  
一护纵身跃起，压低刀锋，一瞬掠到葛力姆乔的眼前，被风扬起的死霸装猎猎作响。  
葛力姆乔现是吃惊地看着他。而后异常愤怒地抽出豹王——  
“哼，懦夫！你竟会依靠那家伙的力量……就算依靠他的力量你也赢不了我！今天一定要把你收拾得心服口服——吱嘎作响吧，豹王——！”  
灵压气旋开始恣烈地肆虐起来。  
几乎要将耳膜刺穿的音压狂乱地回荡在这片天空之上。  
============================以下转入一护视角===========================  
灵压涌动，葛力姆乔正在归刃。  
一护站在高处静静地看着，丝毫没有要乘机下手的意思。  
事实上，他的眼睛并没有看着葛力姆乔。  
自己到底在看什么，恐怕连他自己都说不清楚。  
自从和白崎告别的那一天起，虚化的力量他已经使用过多次。  
从最初令人笑掉大牙的11秒，慢慢过渡到能够延长到自己需要的时间长度。  
白崎的力量，他已经使用得算是得心应手了吧。  
在虚化的时候，他可以保持着神志清醒，高度理智。  
但他却觉得，他比白崎占据着自己身体的时候，更像一只虚了。  
因为，他感到心脏的位置……已经被一个名为“寂寞”的空洞所吞噬。  
而且，白崎的力量使用得越是熟练上手，心里的那个空洞就开得越大。  
挥刀的瞬间，他总是在分神——  
喂，白崎，我最近一直在用你的力量呢……  
呃……你的力量简直跟你一样，一点都不服管，又难以控制——一开始，我只能坚持11秒，上次和葛力姆乔在现世战斗的时候，好不容易把他压制住了，正要用你的黑色月牙天冲，面具却在这个时候碎掉了，结果被他打得好惨啊……  
喂，你倒是出来吐槽啊……骂我是傻瓜是麻烦是废柴最没用都没关系……然后一把将我丢回内心世界，自己跳出来独当一面，杀的敌人落花流水，片甲不留啊！然后在冲回内心世界和我拌嘴打架啊！然后无可奈何地叹着气摊着手说“真拿你没办法，笨蛋王”啊！  
别老这样不吭声，真不像你啊……  
喂，你真的……消失了么……  
喂，白崎……  
喂……  
白崎……  
王在叫你，你居然敢不回答……  
我这又算是哪门子的王呢？  
就连自己唯一的坐骑……都离我而去了……  
呐，白崎……  
我……  
很想你……


	56. Chapter 56

=========================我是人见人爱的阳光宅男花见澟====================  
葛力姆乔归刃了！  
“哦哦！加粗的绿色眼线——萌！飘扬的水蓝色长发——萌！尖尖的精灵状耳朵——萌！锋利的爪子——萌！长长的尾巴——萌！”  
审美观点异于常人的井上激动了，归刃后的葛六在她的眼里，似乎已经从头萌到脚了……由此，她得出结论——  
“黑崎同学，你就从了葛力姆乔先生吧！”  
“什么——”我吓了一跳，赶紧一把捂住她的嘴，“不要乱讲话！黑崎君会分心的！”  
事实证明，一护已经在分心了，而且他显然没听到井上的这句话，不然不可能无动于衷。  
葛六从地面上蹿回半空中，对着神游外太空的一护迎头一脚，一护居然毫无防备地被他踢中，重重地摔进身后红色的柱子里。葛六逼近，又是出其不意的一脚，一护连一点要躲的意思都没有，再次被结结实实地踢中……  
我的天哪，一护这小子到底在干什么啊？我可不知道他还有M倾向！葛力姆乔在打你啊拜托，你就算真的打不过他，也要象征性地自卫一下是不是？你怎么就这么好心地化身为足球，任葛六的豹爪子踢来踢去啊？葛六你也是的，我知道你是在吃醋，一护又使用白崎的力量了所以你不高兴，你不高兴也不能这么虐待一护啊是不是？一护这小子是头顺毛驴，吃软不吃硬啊！还有还有，白崎大人您老人家到底在干什么啊，一护已经被打成这样了你怎么还不出来英雄救美啊？只把力量借给一护是不够的！你借给他，他也不好好用还不是白搭，你看你看……被葛六揍成这副熊样儿……咦，等下，我说TV版里没有这段吧？葛六你想做什么？！  
浑身上下鲜血淋漓的一护被葛力姆乔的一只手摁在一根红色的柱子上，脊背贴着崩裂的柱壁，而葛力姆乔的另一只手搭在一护罩着面具的脸上，似乎正想方设法地要将那个毫无美感可言的面具拽下来……  
葛六啊……你对一护的独占欲有多大，就对白崎的怨念有多大吧……？  
“住手……葛力姆乔……”被葛力姆乔摁着胸口的一护似乎稍微回过点神来，呼吸不畅使得他的声音有点颤抖。  
“住手？哼！除非你把这个丑陋的面具丢掉！”葛六使劲拉扯着一护的面具，尖利的爪子在面具上留下几道深深的抓痕。  
“丢掉……”一护喃喃地重复着葛力姆乔的话，金色的瞳孔里泛起幽幽的蓝光——那是灵压正在不断蓄积的象征——他右手握紧天锁斩月，左手擒住葛六正扒弄着他的面具的那只手，猛地用力一甩，葛六居然就这样被一下子甩出去20多米！  
不得了，小强一护的小宇宙爆发了！  
“那是我唯一的坐骑留给我的……最重要的东西，”一护用刀轻轻点了一下身后的柱壁，借力跳到葛力姆乔的面前，声音似乎抖得更厉害了，但眼底的蓝光越聚越多，围聚在他身边的灵压开始急剧飙升，“我怎么可以……丢掉呢？”  
啊啊啊！告白了！告白了呀！白崎大人您听到了吗，一护在对你告白啊！您老人家是不是睡死过去了啊，一护这么深情地对你告白，你怎么一点反应都没有啊……  
我仰头追逐着一护的眼神，发现那双被光晕染成水蓝色的眼睛里，流露出的不是杀气，不是愤怒，不是倔强——不是我所知道的一护应有的任何一种表情……  
那是……  
“月牙……天冲——！！！”  
嵌着红边儿的黑色月牙如一波一波连绵不绝的海浪，铺天盖地地向葛力姆乔涌去，葛力姆乔躲闪不及，胸口被深深地剜了一刀，鲜血四溅。  
“可恶——！”葛力姆乔恶狠狠地啐了口血，猛抬起胳膊肘，朝一护射出几枚形状尖锐的绿色物体，一护闪身躲过，暗器撞在他身后的红色柱子上，拐了个弯，直扑我和井上所在的方向。  
一护一惊，似乎打算瞬步过来替我们挡住。  
我当然不能让他挡，让动漫作品里的大人气男主替自己挡刀挡枪挡暗器这种事，绝对是致命的人气杀手，我猜测井上公主之所以不受国内一部分漫迷（尤其是女性漫迷）欢迎的主要原因，就是这场战斗中一护替她挡下了葛六的暗器……  
我把井上推到自己身后，然后解放了斩魄刀，这次RP也相当的好，我居然召出了小白的冰轮丸！  
“端坐于霜天吧，冰轮丸——”  
冰龙横空出世，将葛六的暗器冻在冰里。  
我抓着冰轮丸刀柄末端的铁链子，将刀收回来  
“冬狮郎要是知道自己的刀有了山寨版，一定会灭了你的，澟……”  
一护终于有了点精神，这小子一打起精神马上就跑过来吐我的槽……  
我指指他身后：“有空管我的山寨冰轮丸，不如管好你自己，葛六杀过来了！”  
一护瞬步跳开，挥舞着天锁斩月和葛六“乒乒乓乓”地厮杀起来。  
我看着手中的冰轮丸，陷入沉思。  
瞬，你到底在哪里？  
为什么你的灵压没和恋次、石田的灵压汇合在一起？  
……你身边那个强大得可怕的灵压又属于谁的？  
===========================虚夜宫• 市丸银寝宫===========================  
有趣的事情越来越多了。  
市丸银斜着眼睛看了看躺在自己床上昏迷不醒的紫堂瞬，同时感觉到昔日的同事——日番谷冬狮郎的灵压正在朝这边快速地移动。  
在监控室里看到紫堂瞬倒在地上的时候，因为他倒下的地方正好离银的寝宫很近，银便在回去的路上顺手将他一起带回，打算等他醒了之后，从他口中套出一些有价值的情报。银架起紫堂瞬，拾起他的斩魄刀，这时，银感到一股久违的灵压向他们所在的方位匆匆袭来。银认出那是日番谷冬狮郎的灵压，但不知为何，日番谷的灵压显得异常的紊乱和暴躁……银猜测这大概和紫堂瞬有点关系，于是在离开之前，故意把紫堂瞬的斩魄刀重新丢回地上。  
市丸银将紫堂瞬丢在自己的床上，拉了把椅子坐在一旁。  
日番谷的灵压已经到达出事地点。  
混乱了——日番谷那小鬼的灵压完全混乱了。  
这样的感觉，很像自己曾经要砍伤雏森时……不，应该说比那时还要……  
还从来没见过那小鬼急成这副样子……  
这个男人只是他偏爱的部下吗？似乎……不那么简单吧？  
呵呵，有意思……  
银的目光落在紫堂瞬还在淌血的胸口。  
哦呀，很严重的伤啊，不上药的话，可是会死的哟……  
呀咧呀咧，好人做到底吧。

疼……  
伤口表面传来尖锐的蛰痛。  
紫堂瞬皱皱眉，吃力地睁开眼睛。  
一双狭长的血红色眼睛首当其冲地映入眼帘。  
“醒了？”  
血红色的眼睛眯成两条弯弯的细线，上扬的嘴角勾出更为明显的弧度，透出一丝戏谑的意味。  
醒了？什么醒了？是指我吗？  
紫堂瞬困惑地眨眨眼睛，试图回想起一些重要的细节，奈何胸口传来的间歇性的剧痛让他难以集中精神。  
“咝——”  
突如其来的疼痛使他忍不住抽了口气。  
“很疼吗？”  
微微沙哑的音质，而且是辨识度极高的关西腔……  
紫堂瞬下意识地仰起脸。  
一缕银色的头发轻轻擦过脸颊……  
血红的双眼，银色的头发，标志性的坏笑，有点奇怪的语音语调……  
——市丸银。  
紫堂瞬瞪大眼睛，迟愣了数秒。  
随后迅速反应过来——这是尸魂界的叛徒，蓝染的部下。  
对策：伸出右手寻找斩魄刀；结论：斩魄刀失踪。  
“啊啦，别乱动，止血的药都被你碰洒了呀。”  
一只骨节突出皮肤苍白的手轻轻拍在紫堂瞬的肩膀上，伏在他胸口上——没错，他现在才发现市丸银正伏在他的胸口上——的银慢慢抬起头来，一只手拿着药瓶，另一手拿着纱布，笑眯眯地看着他，语气还有些轻佻……  
“……”  
紫堂瞬郁闷地看着压在自己身上的银。  
自己貌似是被市丸银救下了……而且他还给自己上了药……  
但是……  
为什么？  
紫堂瞬陷入困惑之际，银将手中的药瓶和纱布放在一边，先入为主地问起问题来：“年轻人，你是哪个番队的，叫什么名字啊？”  
“……”  
这是不是……所谓的“搭讪”？  
紫堂瞬犹豫了，他实在不知是回答银的问题好，还是不回答才好。现在自己落在市丸银的手上，杀剐存留都是银的一句话而已，况且自己身上旧伤复发，斩魄刀又不知所踪，反抗的话也无异于白白送死；可是如果回答了，那不就等于向他屈服了吗……  
“唉唉……现在的孩子……怎么都这么倔啊？”银的语气里透着点无奈，“你是十番队的吧？”  
“……！”紫堂瞬吃惊地看着他。  
“哦呀……猜对了吗？”一只大手抚上紫堂瞬散了一床的长发，动作轻柔地挑起一绺，修长的手指饶有兴致地重复着将它们打成结，再拆开的动作，“那让我继续猜猜看吧——你……应该不是副队长，不过却能做到不输给队长级实力的卍解呢……那就应该是三席吧？”  
“……”紫堂瞬皱起漂亮的眉毛。  
“看来又说中了呢！”  
银的眼睛瞥了瞥虚掩的房门，忽然俯下身，将玩着紫堂瞬头发的那只手凑到嘴唇边，而另一只闲着的手轻轻攀上紫堂瞬的下巴。  
“年轻人，你的表情真是有趣呀……”  
看着那张越凑越近的狐狸脸，紫堂瞬有些心慌——他要做什么？这样的姿势，这样的距离，怎么看怎么都像……  
“反正闲着也是无聊……那我们不妨做些更有趣的事吧？”


	57. Chapter 57

=========================我是崇尚自由的单身贵族花见澟====================  
葛、一的战斗不可避免地变成了持久战。  
一护的面具上开始出现细细的裂纹，葛力姆乔立刻见缝插针地嘲笑道：“你的面具快到极限了吧？哼！”  
不过葛力姆乔自己也好不到哪去，被月牙天冲划出的伤口血流不止。  
“我看你才是一副要撑不下去的模样呢！”一护反唇相讥。  
“不好意思啊，那你一定是看错了！”葛力姆乔冷笑一声。  
两个人互不相让，再次凑到一起，打得飞沙走石。  
我能看出一护是心无旁骛地投入战斗，也能看出他是在全力以赴……只是，他在跟葛力姆乔开打之前，就和被剔除的十刃多鲁多尼动过手，耗费了不少灵力与体力；后来又和乌四发生冲突，被乌四在胸口处开了个洞，虽然井上医好了他，但连续的卍解和虚化已经对他的身体造成了相当大的负担——他瞬步的速度明显下降了很多，月牙天冲的力量变得时强时弱，气息也开始紊乱……  
而葛力姆乔，虽然被一护伤得不轻，但动作依然敏捷凌厉，再打下去，一护肯定要吃亏……不，应该说现在就已经在吃亏了……葛力姆乔一记漂亮的回旋踢，在不伤到一护的脸的基础上，准确无误地踢飞了半块面具，一护眼神一冷，一刀刺进葛六的肩膀，葛六一脚蹬开他，草草地拂了两下伤口，又扑回来，一手扳着一护的脸，另一手对着一护的胸口狠狠地抓下来——  
喂喂，一护你怎么又陷入被动挨打的境地了？还有葛六，你对一护的面具怨念咋就那么大？  
“一护啊——你还想不想吃哈根达斯了？！想吃就给我好好反击——！！！”  
不忍心眼睁睁地看着一护这小子受虐，我放开嗓子吼了一声。  
实践证明，一护对哈根达斯的怨念……或者说对于我请客这件事的怨念程度，已经达到了葛力姆乔对一护的虚化面具的怨念程度……  
听到“哈根达斯”，那双有些浑浊的金色瞳孔立刻回光返照般透亮起来，天锁斩月“锵”的一声抵住葛六迎面落下的利爪。  
“月牙天冲——！！！”  
撕天裂地的灵压波动震得脚下的地面一阵剧烈的摇晃，这一招月牙天冲大概真的是拼尽了全部的力气，几乎没有任何防备的葛六被震到百米之外，重重地摔在一块石壁上。  
我这时倒是担心起葛六来了……  
好在吉人自有天相，葛力姆乔挣扎了几下，还是勉强站了起来，摇摇晃晃地走向一护。  
他冷不防回头狠狠地瞪了我一眼：“你等着，收拾完黑崎我就来收拾你……”  
我被那双豹眼瞪得冷汗直流。  
一护……你要是敢打输，我就让露琪亚画一摞子高H外加S M的all一本虐死你……  
我的担心似乎是多余的，因为葛力姆乔居然没有用响转接近一护，而是一步一步走过去的，看来刚才的月牙天冲的确让他伤的不轻。他在一护背后站定，奋力挥出一拳，看得出也是使出全身力气的最后一击。  
一护甚至连头都没回，似乎单凭感觉就徒手接住了葛六的豹爪。  
葛六，面露惊讶之色。  
一护缓慢地转过头。  
我看到了传说中的圣母……不，就算是圣母玛利亚她老人家亲临现场，在亲眼见识到黑崎草莓此时此刻的眼神之后，也一定会自愧弗如羞愤难当地撞墙而死……  
一护半张脸依旧掩在假面之下，因此突显得露在外面的那半张脸的线条更加细致流畅，而那只仍处在虚化状态下的眼睛，像是漂浮在重墨表面的琥珀，深的是浓浓的凄凉，浅的是淡淡的无奈，亮的是的坚决的荧光，暗的是落寞的阴霾——  
“你这是何苦呢，我们不要再打了好不好，葛力姆乔？”  
“……”  
我和井上完全是一副下巴脱臼的表情，白痴又花痴地望着全身上下散发着圣母的光辉与万受之王气质的一护，一句话也说不出来。  
“……”  
而与一护相隔只有咫尺之遥的葛力姆乔，在死死地盯了一护30秒之后，终于不堪承受草莓君身上散发的强烈的圣母总受气场，身子一软，直接拜倒在草莓君的死霸装下……  
一护表情凝重地看了看昏迷不醒的葛力姆乔，伸手撩掉脸上残余的半块面具，解除虚化状态，一个瞬步跳到我和井上面前。  
井上收起双天归盾和三天结盾。  
“澟……我的哈根达斯哈根达斯哈根达斯……”  
话说一护啊，你变脸变得怎么比虚化还快啊？上一秒还是多愁善感的圣母总受表情，怎么现在就给我鼓起包子脸来了？  
“好好好……我请，我请还不行吗？”  
我在心里暗自为我的工资卡默哀三秒钟。  
一护回敬给我一个得了便宜还卖乖的笑容。  
“葛力姆乔先生没有问题吧？”井上担心地看着石壁下面奄奄一息的葛六。  
“怎么可能没问题啊，恐怕是被一护君刚才那一眼看得浑身无力了吧……”我摊摊手。  
一护大惑不解：“诶？什么？我刚才的眼神有那么可怕吗？”

我们三个从石壁上跳下去，井上自发地为葛六疗起伤来，葛六伤得很重，现在已经陷入深度昏迷。一护坐在地上歇息，顺便和我聊起天来——  
“对了，瞬去哪了？你们怎么分开了？”  
“说来话长，瞬……他……”他这么一问，不安的感觉再次涌上我的心头……  
===========================虚夜宫• 市丸银寝宫===========================  
左拐……右拐……直走……没错，应该就是这里。  
一路追着紫堂瞬的灵压，冬狮郎找到一座规模较为宏伟的宫殿，闪身进去，小心地避开几伙巡逻的破面之后，一扇做工考究的雕花门出现在眼前。  
能感觉到紫堂瞬和市丸银的灵压就在这扇门里面。  
小心为上。  
他用冰轮丸的刀尖儿轻轻点在虚掩的房门上，门缓慢地向内欠开。  
屏住呼吸，微微探头——  
映入视野的是一张大床……以及床上两个重叠人影。  
“……”  
从这个角度看，床上的两个人一上一下，下面的人衣衫凌乱，黑色死霸装的上衣已经被褪到了腰间，裸 露着象牙般光洁白皙的肌肤；压在他上面的人反复亲吻着他的一缕长发，再缓缓地放下它们，让那束长长的亚麻色丝缕顺着床一直垂散到地面。上面的人忽然伸出一只手，捏住下面那人的下巴，轻轻地，却又带着不容反抗地专制将其抬起；下面的人拼命地侧过头，一双暗红的眼眸难堪地眯紧……  
这两个人的姿势……不用细看大概也能猜出是在做什么……  
想到这里，冬狮郎脸色一红，有种拔腿就逃的冲动。  
不对啊……  
这两个人怎么出奇的眼熟……？  
他重新探过头——  
“混蛋……”  
等看清了两个人的脸，之前的小心谨慎立刻被抛到了九霄云外，他飞起一脚踹开了房门，架着刀闯了进去——  
“市丸银你给我滚下来——！别用你的脏手碰他——！！！”  
冬狮郎旋即意识到自己这一嗓子声音稍微比较有点大了……  
屋子里马上就寂静了。  
而且还是死了人一样的寂静，不，死了人都没有这么寂静——  
冬狮郎感到床上的两个人一起将视线投向自己，两双血一样暗红的眼睛看得自己有点发毛……好在其中一双红眼睛在打量自己两三秒之后，立即眯成两条几乎看不见了的细缝——市丸银咧开嘴，笑得那叫一个欠扁……没错，就是欠扁；而另一双红眼睛在打量自己两三秒之后，先是蓦地睁大，接着微微卷曲的眼睫缓缓垂下，眸子里的光就这样黯淡下去，紫堂……你那是什么表情啊……见到我，你一点都不高兴吗？  
算了，先解决掉市丸银，至于紫堂，一会儿再跟他慢慢谈。  
冬狮郎打定主意，一横手中的斩魄刀：“端坐于……”  
“呀咧呀咧……真是的，”市丸银冲冬狮郎摆摆手，从紫堂瞬身上爬起来，抓过床边的药瓶和纱布在冬狮郎面前晃了晃，又放下，“我可在替你照顾你家受伤的三席呀，你不能这么无情啊，十番队队长……”  
“……霜天吧，”冬狮郎挑了挑眉，白了他一眼，没听见一样继续念着解放言灵，“冰——”  
“唉唉……真伤脑筋，”银无奈地摊摊手，“喂，我说十番队三席啊，你也说点什么吧……你家队长要手刃你的救命恩人，你不能坐视不管啊！”  
然而紫堂瞬的眼睛却不知在看什么：“……”  
“怎么都这样啊……”银抬手拨开冬狮郎的刀刃，瞬步闪到了门口，“好了好了，我是灯泡我走还不行啊？你们小两口慢慢二人世界去吧……话说别把我的床单弄脏啊，白色洗起来可是很麻烦的呀！”  
说着，他的身影一闪，消失不见了。


	58. Chapter 58

市丸银走了之后，屋子里的气氛似乎变得更加尴尬了。  
银发的孩子将视线从门口转移到坐在床上的男人身上，男人似乎察觉到他的凝视，便迎着他的目光缓慢地抬起头来，流转在那双深邃的红眸里的光，仿佛要穿透孩子的躯体，直接看进他的灵魂里。孩子心慌地先行错开了视线，目光不经意间滑到男人光 裸的上身——白皙光滑的皮肤，凹凸有致的锁骨和线条流畅紧实的肌肉在散开的亚麻色长发下若隐若现，乍一看暴露得似乎也并不是很多，但就是因为半遮半掩的缘故，反而更吸引人的眼球……孩子不小心竟看得呆住，回过神来时，脸颊已经在微微地发烫，他赶忙收回视线，有些别扭地开口说：“你……你先把上衣穿上……”  
“……”男人很听话地照做，麻利地套上被市丸银褪下的上衣，抬手撩起垂散在胸前的长发。  
遮挡着前胸的头发被甩在身后，孩子这才看清——一道炽烈的嫣红极不协调地横亘在男人胸口象牙色的肌肤上。  
他的伤……果然还没好……  
而且好像还在流血的样子啊……  
男人毫不在意地拉紧了上衣，低下头去系衣侧的纽襻。  
“等一下……”孩子紧走几步，来到床边，伸出一只手，搭在男人的手上。  
“……”男人停下系纽襻的动作，不解地看着他。  
“你……”孩子的舌头有点打结，他轻轻扯开男人的领口，抓过床边的药瓶和纱布，吞吞吐吐地说，“我……给你上药。”  
“……”男人的目光从孩子的脸上轻掠而过，羽毛般柔软而哀伤。  
孩子感到他似乎有话要说，便一动不动地注视着他：“紫堂？”  
然而那双暗红的眼睛并没有看着他。  
然后男人忽然开口，声音依然温柔得令人心悸，只是语气里透着明显的疏离：“不劳日番谷队长费心，我自己来就好。”  
说着，一只大手就探向孩子手中的药瓶。  
孩子将药瓶和纱布交到一只手里，用腾出的手使劲拨开男人的手掌，绿色的眼睛一瞪，几乎是气急败坏地吼了起来：“……我来，你给我坐好！”  
“……”男人似乎想要反驳。  
孩子急忙补充道：“这是命令！”  
“……是。”男人缩回手，坐直了身体，并配合地解开衣服，露出伤处。  
男人异常合作的态度让孩子有点无所适从，干吗要把气氛搞得这么僵啊……孩子有些抱怨地瞟着男人，可是那双红眸中的焦点始终没有落在他的身上。  
还在生气吗……因为雏森的事？  
切，该生气的是我才对吧？  
我还没问你，你和市丸银是怎么回事……  
市丸银说是帮你上药……骗鬼啊……他哪有那么好心？就算他真有那么好心，上药干吗要摆出上床的姿势来？  
还有寄到十番队的那一大堆情书和礼物……又是怎么回事？  
孩子不由得越想越气，在男人的伤口上涂布着药水的手也有点失去控制，像是泄愤似的越擦越狠……  
“唔……”  
男人眯起狭长的眼睛，睫毛微微颤动，鼻子里发出一声压抑的轻哼，冷汗顺着额角滑落精致的侧脸。  
糟糕……  
孩子一惊，赶紧停住手。  
一生气就忘记了要控制力道，刚才那一下，一定把他弄得很疼——  
“疼吗？”  
“……”男人紧紧地抿着嘴唇，轻轻摇了摇头。  
说谎……一看就是。  
明明疼得话都说不出来，还要硬撑。  
“紫堂，”孩子手上的动作尽可能地轻柔了很多，“……抱歉。”  
“……”男人用非常惊讶的表情看了他一眼，但很快又恢复到波澜不惊的平静中，“没关系，队长。”  
“……”挫败感。  
孩子在心里默默叹起气来。  
怎么办？  
明明有一肚子话要讲，但看着男人不冷不热的反应，又觉得实在是无话可说……  
“呃……紫堂……”  
一开口，孩子便后悔不迭——因为完全不知道要说什么，可是不说点什么的话，眼下这气氛又沉闷得令人坐立不安。  
男人垂着眼，不知到底在看什么，声音里似乎透着些许催促的意味：“队长想说什么，但讲无妨，不必考虑我。”  
“你这种态度……”孩子“咚”的一声放下药瓶，又一把撇了手上的纱布，在男人对面坐下来，眼睛不悦地眯起，“叫我怎么‘但讲无妨’？”  
“日番谷……队、长……？”男人终于肯抬起头来看向他，眼神看起来……呃，像是被吓到了一样。  
孩子的眉头简直要拧成疙瘩了……  
怎么听着他叫自己“日番谷队长”，比听见雏森喊自己“小狮郎”还要别扭？  
仔细想了想，孩子得出这样的结论——紫堂这家伙和雏森那丫头，分明是把对自己的称呼给弄反了……  
“嗯……只有……只有我们两个的时候，叫……叫我‘小狮郎’也可以……”  
孩子侧过脸，燥热的感觉从脸颊一直爬到耳根，落在男人眼睛里的那只小巧的耳朵，已经红得和煮熟的龙虾没什么区别了……  
确定孩子因为不敢看他而一直侧着脸，男人情不自禁地勾起嘴角，暗红的眼睛里飞快地溜过一丝狡黠的光，不过他很快收敛了唇角上难以被人觉察到的笑意，继续低下头，专注地盯着自己的指甲，慢悠悠地说——  
“这样不好吧，日番谷队长不是最讨厌别人这么称呼您么？”  
孩子莫名火大，首先，忽然产生一种想要改姓的冲动……为什么“日番谷队长”从他嘴里说出来，就这么别扭……这家伙是不是故意的，干吗非要把我的姓氏咬得那么重？其次……那个“别人”怎么听怎么带着点怨气，像是要和一切阶级敌人划清界限似的……  
“有什么不好的！你又不是‘别人’！”  
冲动是魔鬼……孩子吼出这句话之后，就一把捂住自己的嘴，扭过头去，说死也不敢再转过来了。  
男人盯着那只红得要滴出血来的小耳朵，差点没忍住就笑出声来……别扭成这样的孩子，他还是第一次见到啊，真的好想伸出手，去捏捏孩子尽染绯红的脸颊，但是，在此之前，还需确认一件事——  
“那么雏森副队长呢？她对于队长来说……也不是‘别人’吧？队长似乎很抵触她那样叫您……”  
“雏森……又是雏森……”孩子一边自言自语着，一边转回身来，一只小手撑着额头，一副“真受不了你”的无奈表情。  
男人不说话，只是用那双好像飘雪的夜空一样的眼睛不动声色地看着他。  
孩子被看得脸颊又有些发烫，唉，只要被这双深红的眼睛像这样注视着，他就会没办法……  
孩子认命地深吸一口气，沉吟片刻，开始了长长的叙述。  
——好吧，既然你提到雏森，那我就从雏森说起……我不否认，她对于我来说确实相当重要——喂，听我把话说完再瞪我——但是……那种重要应该算作是家人之间的牵绊。我还住在润临安的时候，和雏森被一位老奶奶当做姐弟一样抚养长大，那时我尚年幼，奶奶的身体也不甚硬朗，大部时间都是雏森在照顾我。因此，在我渐渐成长并拥有一定的力量之后，我决定以保护她的方式回报她曾经给予我的一切。所以当她受到伤害的时候，我就会站出来，也算是履行我的承诺……虽然我从来没有对她说过这些。  
几年前，松本曾经问过我：你是不是喜欢雏森。  
我思考了很久，反问松本：什么叫喜欢。  
松本告诉我：喜欢，就是想要倾尽所有地守护一个人，不让那个人受到任何伤害；就是想要和那个人永远生活在一起，即使两地分居也会彼此想念……如果你看见一个人，心脏会莫名地跳快，脸颊会莫名地发烫，那么恭喜你，你已经遇到喜欢的人了。  
严格对照松本给出的定义，我发现我对雏森的感觉只停留在第一点……  
是的，我只是想保护她而已，至于“永远生活在一起”，甚至是“脸红心跳”一说，从来就不曾发生过。  
我想可能是因为我们太过熟悉彼此的缘故。  
小的时候，我一直把她当做姐姐；长大之后，就一直将她看作朋友，如此而已。  
孩子抬起头，看了看男人的眼睛，仿佛在确认那深邃的暗红是否还专注于自己身上。  
男人目不转睛地看着他，不过……眼神有些飘忽。  
孩子叹了口气，低下头，继续说。  
——我对雏森的感情就是这样，我自己很清楚，并且可以拿捏得很有分寸……但是，在认识你之后，我对你的感觉却始终处在迷茫和困惑中。  
第一次见到你，是在十番队新队员的入队仪式上，我将死霸装递到你的手上，你说——谢谢您，队长。出于礼貌，我抬起头看了你一眼，然后，我发现……你眼睛的颜色，居然和飘着雪的夜空的颜色一模一样——那是……我最欢的颜色。所以，从那之后，我总会有意无意地注意你……喂，你那是什么眼神，不要这样看着我……  
男人的视线的温度，仿佛被丢进熔炉里的铁块，倏地飙高，孩子感到自己的脸颊都被他的视线灼得滚烫……  
——嗯……后来，我察觉到你的视线一直在追逐着我，我开始下意识地回避，我不是个容易相信别人的感情的人，对于你的付出，我心存歉疚却无以回应，自认为万全之策就唯有拒绝你，让你放弃。  
我没有想到，你根本就没打算放弃——即使我不能给予你任何回报；我更没想到，在拒绝你的同时，我自己竟也痛苦得不知所措。  
为什么会这样痛苦？为什么会不知所措？  
我找不到答案，就只能背负着这个沉重的问题一路前行。  
我试图以最果断的态度回绝你，让你彻底心灰意冷。  
我试图用最冷漠的表情暗示你，我一点都不在乎你。  
我试图寻找最恶毒的字眼儿去刺伤你，让你尽快离开我，不要再因为我受到更重的伤害。  
那个下着雨的晚上，你走了之后，我以为以后真的再也见不到你了……  
我从来都不曾那样难过过。  
我也从来都不曾那样困惑过——你终于离开了，这个结果不是我一直期盼的吗，既然如此。为什么还要难过？  
不过这一次，我很快就找到了答案。  
绿色的眼睛缓慢而坚定地对上了红色的。  
——你这家伙……从来都没把我这个队长放在眼里吧？不然怎么会越来越不听话？我明明和你说过“不要再对我好了”，你反倒变本加厉，还差点没把自己的命都搭上。你知道吗，紫堂……当我为你拔出楔在你胸口的那把刀时，我根本没有考虑“如果他死了，那么……”这样的事，没有什么“如果”，更没有什么“那么”……  
孩子的声音微微地颤抖起来，他停顿了一下，接着说下去，声音却比停顿之前抖得更厉害。  
——……有我在，就绝对不会允许所谓的“如果”出现。  
淡淡的水雾润湿了澄碧的瞳孔，孩子垂下眼睛，纤长的睫毛上沾着点点晶莹的水珠。  
——我从来……从来都没因为哪个人而如此方寸大乱……  
于是，我终于明白……  
你对于我来说，是重要的。  
若是一定要在前面加上一个词来限定的话，那“最”就是再合适不过的了。  
本来这些话……想在你醒来的时候就告诉你，可是……你居然就这样不告而别了。  
水汽不断在绿色的眼睛里积聚，并渐渐达到饱和，一滴饱满的水珠在发红的眼眶边儿上打着转儿，最后还是倏地滚落下来。  
男人瞪大了眼睛，简直无法相信自己的所见所闻……  
——松本说你是在生我的气……气我在隔壁雏森的房间里和她说话……  
说起来……这明明是松本和花见的错……  
我……  
你以为在你昏迷不醒的时候……是谁那么好心喂你喝水……？  
他们就那么横冲直撞地闯进了……我……我……忘记看路才错进了雏森的病房。  
而且是她……是雏森主动叫住我的……我就和她聊了几句……  
孩子吸了口气，伸手蹭了蹭眼眶周围的水渍，没想到更多的眼泪就这样一股脑地涌了出来……  
男人伸出漂亮的手，将指节轻柔地抵在孩子滑嫩的脸颊上，小心翼翼地蘸去上面的水痕。  
——你也是的……醒了为什么连个招呼都不打就走了？  
你身上的伤还没有愈合……  
又不知会遇上什么样的危险……  
我都要担心死了……  
有你在身边的日子，早就成了一种习惯。  
你走了，我才发觉，这种习惯……我已经……改不掉了。  
喂，不准再擅自离开了……听见没有？！  
这是……命令。


	59. Chapter 59

孩子拨开男人的手，用两只手的手背交替着擦抹滑到脸颊上的眼泪，瘦削的肩膀随着低低的啜泣一颤一颤——  
“太不像样了……我居然……会哭成这个样子……”  
那对儿被泪水浸润得澄莹透亮的祖母绿简直有些忿恨地瞪向坐在对面的男人——  
“你要是敢把我哭了的事告诉其他人……你就死定了……”  
男人安静地看了他数秒，肩头一耸，“嗤——”的笑出声来，眼睛眯成两弯狭长的缝儿，瑰丽的暗红荡漾流转，明明灭灭的光斑，深深浅浅的暗影，一时间流光轻曳，炫彩纷呈，本来就对男人的眼神毫无抵抗力的孩子，径直看傻了眼，连眼泪都忘记要掉了……  
大手直接环过孩子的脊背，用力往怀里一拉，孩子惊得“啊”了一声，反应过来时，身子已经完完全全地被男人搂进怀里。  
“喂……紫堂……”  
孩子的脑袋被迫贴上男人规律地一起一伏着的胸口，男人的体温隔着衣料渗透到他身上，暖意就这样猝不及防地流遍全身。  
“小狮郎……”  
微热的气流就像红色的染料，在轻擦过孩子耳垂的同时将其染上艳丽的颜色，温润柔软的触感落在孩子湿漉漉的睫毛附近，而后慢慢地沿着微微上挑的眼角一路滑向肤质细腻的侧脸，孩子只觉得面靥一烫，一个湿热的东西就贴着脸颊滑了过去……  
然后男人悠闲地舔舔了嘴唇，若无其事地说了句“好咸哪”。  
孩子眨了眨泪盈盈的绿眼睛，死死地盯着男人看了好一会儿，小脸“唰”得一下红成熟透的番茄——  
“紫堂瞬——！”  
男人修长的手指忽然轻轻戳上了孩子的脸颊：“啊咧，队长，这不公平啊，你让我喊你‘小狮郎’，你却还是连名带姓地叫我‘紫堂瞬’，只有我们两个的时候……是不是也应该把‘紫堂’省掉啊？”  
孩子目瞪口呆地瞅着男人那貌似戳得十分开心的手指……  
这家伙……到底是人格突变还是人格分裂？  
怎么……忽然之间散发出一股异常邪恶的气场？  
“紫——唔……”  
“堂”字还没等叫出口，孩子就被俯下身的男人堵住了粉嫩的樱唇。  
有着细致而柔软的质地的物体覆盖上来，铭刻在记忆里的甜蜜润泽的触感蓦地苏醒过来……  
孩子忍不住轻吟出声——  
“别……唔嗯……”  
此时开口似乎又不太明智，这让男人灵活的舌趁虚而入。  
孩子几乎是有些惶恐地睁大了眼睛……不过很快就被因为纠缠和吮吸造成的麻酥感恍惚了心神，静谧的祖母绿的表面荡起圈圈沦漪……  
唇与唇像是彼此相连的拼图，舌与舌则是连接着拼图的嵌合点……  
氧气大量流失，孩子用发软的手撑住男人的肩头——  
“唔……放开我……嗯……紫……”  
“……叫我什么，小狮郎？”男人松开他，稍稍拉开了些距离，一双红眼魅惑而危险地看向他。  
“……”孩子心虚地别过脸。  
“瞬”在嘴边徘徊了几圈，还没等没叫出口，脸就已经先红透了……  
实在是难以启齿……  
“那就吻到你肯叫出来为止吧……”男人用下巴搭住他的颈窝，语气里明显透着暧昧的气息……“还是说……你想把我的名字留到床上再喊？”  
“……混蛋——！你在胡说什么呀，紫堂瞬——！！！”一巴掌拍掉男人的两只手，孩子“腾”地从床上跳下去，抓起一只枕头狠狠地砸到男人的头上。  
“啊啊……队长，你不要突然这样暴力啊，我还有伤在身啊啊啊……”男人接过枕头，皱着眉头装做病弱状。  
十字路口一枚：“伤你个头，再敢胡说八道就给我端坐于霜天去吧……”  
“……我错了。”  
“喂，紫堂……”  
“是？”  
“我怎么觉得你以前不是这个性格啊？”  
“不……”男人理了理垂散的长发，灿然一笑，媚眼如丝，“我一直都是这个性格，只不过……小狮郎没有发现而已啊！”  
“别乱放电了！”孩子脸一红，连忙用手遮住眼睛，恨恨地咬了咬牙，“真想宰了你……”  
“诶……宰了我，队长你岂不是要守寡了？”  
“混蛋你给我闭嘴——！”一头十字路口的孩子吼了一声，摘下背后背着的斩魄刀，抬手撇到男人手上，“拿着，你的刀！”  
“喂喂，这样乱扔刀很危险啊，小狮郎！”男人接住刀，麻利地挂在腰间。  
“废话少说，我们在这里停留的时间太长了，该走人了！”孩子将放在床边的冰轮丸收回刀鞘内，一把推开房门。  
“……是是，队长大人。”男人用不着调的声音回答道，跳下床，紧走了几步，跟着孩子一起离开。  
=======================我是立场坚定的独身主义者花见澟====================  
在井上公主的努力下，葛六身上的伤已经好得差不多了，但仍然处于昏迷状态。而且我有这样一种感觉……葛六所受到的精神打击绝对要比肉体上的创伤严重的多……严格来讲，精神上的也不能算作打击吧，应该说是“刺激”更准确一些……我一直都没敢跟一护说实话——“一护君啊，其实你的眼神比你开外挂的杀伤力要大得多……”  
井上公主终于完成了治疗，我计算了一下时间轴，发现就快要到5号十刃诺伊特拉出现的时间段了，于是在我的建议下，我们七手八脚地将葛六抬到一块隐秘的岩石下藏好，以防一会儿诺伊特拉出现时对其落井下石。  
刚藏好了葛六，我就感应到剑八、八千流以及另外一股十刃级别的灵压正从不同的方向向我们这边靠近，我推测那个十刃级别的家伙应该就是诺伊特拉，为了避免不必要的冲突，我打着保护井公主的旗号，动员犹豫着要不要留下来迎战的一护和我们一起走，最后在“你还想不想吃哈根达斯”的威胁之下，一护终于放弃了迎战诺伊特拉的打算，和我一左一右地架起井公主，瞬步离开这片是非之地。  
我们在一块平地上降落。一护有些面露愧色，这个正直厚道的孩子一定在纠结自己临阵脱逃的行为吧，我拍拍他的肩膀：“有剑八在，没问题的，你要相信自己后攻团的实力！”  
“后……什么？”单纯的一护瞪大眼睛看着我，我笑而不答……也没法答啊！  
然后我们席地而坐，就地闭门养神，养精蓄锐。一护和井上都累坏了——一个连卍解带虚化，另一个连续使用那么久的双天归盾和三天结盾，结果这两个人一左一右地枕着我的肩膀，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。  
话说集体的力量果然是不容小觑的，我很快就被他们的困意感染，头一低，也睡了过去……  
醒来时明显感到左右肩膀承担的重量不一样了，我侧头一看，哎呀，井上公主还在，哎呀，一护跑到哪里去了？！  
就在这时，远处一座偏殿里忽然传来兵器与兵器之间清脆的撞击声。  
隐隐听见某个热血小强的声音在叫嚣道——  
“我一定要打败你，乌尔奇奥拉！月牙天冲——！！！”  
啥？一护你太不像话了，趁我和井公主睡着居然自己偷着跑去找乌四约会？！  
岂有此理？！  
我赶紧摇醒了井公主，带着她瞬步赶往出事地点。

走进乌、一打斗的宫殿时，两个人貌似才刚开始动手的样子。  
乌四的刀架在天锁斩月上，将一护顶出几十米远，一护的鞋与地面摩擦，带起一地尘土飞扬。  
我挥手驱散了烟尘：“唉唉，真不环保……”  
“澟……你怎么找到这里来了？”一护看见我，吃惊地挑了挑眉毛。  
我说：“若要人不知，除非己莫为……”  
你和乌四私奔我不反对，但至少让我成为见证者之一吧？  
“专心点，黑崎一护。”乌四冷冰冰地说道，“锵”的一声一刀砍在天锁斩月的正中央。  
乌四看似骨瘦如柴，不过力气可不小，一护被这一刀震得手腕直颤，天锁斩月都差点掉在地上。但不服输的一护很快重新架刀，以更大的力气砍向乌四——  
“锵——！！！”  
两把细长的斩魄刀撞在一起，电光火石，石破天惊。  
一护被巨大的反作用力震得飞起来，他借力一脚踩上石壁，翩然降落在我身旁。  
“一护君啊，你是不是不用我帮忙啊，那我在这里保护井上好了……”我语速飞快地对一护说，“还有，别硬撑着啊，该开挂时就开挂啊！”  
“你咋……这么欠扁呢……”一护白了我一眼，架着刀飞回乌四的身边。  
两个人又电光火石石破天惊地互砍起来。  
在互砍的过程中，一护边砍边抱怨起来——  
“我睡得好好的，你干吗要把我扛到这里来啊，乌尔奇奥拉？莫名其妙啊你真是！”  
“噗……”我和井上同时喷了——  
原来不是一护主动找乌四私奔，而是乌四前来抢亲啊……口胡！


	60. Chapter 60

一护和乌尔奇奥拉开始对骂——这么说不太准确，应该说是一护单方面的发牢骚，乌尔奇奥拉始终保持着高度面瘫的表情——面无表情，偶尔会用鼻子发出一声低调而冷漠的“哼！”——我终于搞清楚我们仨睡过去的时候，到底发生了什么事：葛六用反膜之匪将乌四关暂时地在另一个空间内，乌四从空间里出来时，大概是看到正在补觉中的我们仨，然后就一把扛起……呃……这个动作真的好像强抢民女的山大王口胡……扛起睡得昏昏沉沉说不定还在流口水说梦话的一护，直接找了个没人的地方，想要和一护一对一地较量一番……以上是根据一护的吐槽和抱怨概括出来的前因后果，不过话说那个“一对一的较量”（这是一护原话）……呃……一护啊，话说你每天都徜徉在对你垂涎三尺的各位攻君的身边，你居然还能保持这份一尘不染的单纯真是不容易啊……什么叫“一对一的较量”啊，都“一对一”了，还较量个什么劲啊，乌四分明就是想趁着你睡得人世不醒的时候把你吃得连渣都不剩……如果你当时没能及时清醒的话，现在说不定已经变成他的人了……爆！！！  
乌、一两人的打斗进程十分迅速：一护似乎也明白只有卍解状态下的自己根本无法伤到乌四一根寒毛，于是他手一挥，将假面戴在脸上，进入虚化状态。  
古人云：天不怕地不怕，就怕主角开外挂。  
开了挂的一护马上从奔四变成了酷睿双核，我的目力甚至有些追不上他的移动速度了。但乌四也不是省油灯，一护快，他更快，两个人一个瞬步，一个响转，一黑一白满天飞。  
我隐约看见乌四伸出一只手指向天花板，然后一束耀眼的光从他的指尖径直射出，将天花板打出一个不大不小的洞来。  
我看见久违的黑夜。  
“这是……虚夜宫天空的上面……”一护仰起头，遂大吃一惊。  
乌四从打出的缺口跳到外面——  
“没错。编号4以上的十刃，是被禁止在天空以下的区域内解放的。”  
乌四站在凛冽的夜风中，白色的衣摆在风中猎猎作响。  
他缓慢而优雅地拉开自己上衣的前襟，用力一扯，露出苍白得毫无血色但曲线优美密实的胸肌以及左胸处的编号——“4”。  
我和井上同时捂上眼睛，又忍不住从指缝里偷窥：“非礼勿视……”  
面对着毫不吝惜地展示着自己身材和地位的乌尔奇奥拉，一护的反应有点让人哭笑不得：“我都知道你是4号十刃了，不用再显摆了！”  
“……”我估计乌尔奇奥拉如果不是面瘫属性，现在肯定能骂出来……  
一护啊，他是想让你欣赏一下他完美的身材以及高贵的阶级地位……你不懂得欣赏也就罢了，别再用你的天然呆去打击他了！  
“在虚夜宫的天空之下，有两件事是被禁止的，一件是为十刃而存在的虚闪——王虚的闪光，”乌四一板一眼地说，专业得堪比博物馆里的解说员，“另一件就是编号4以上的十刃的解放……”  
“知道了知道了，少啰嗦快打吧……乌尔奇奥拉你什么时候变得这么话多了？”一护显然没有体会到乌四的用心良苦，不等乌四说完，就架着刀跳了上去。  
“……”我估计乌尔奇奥拉如果不是面瘫属性，现在肯定能哭出来……  
“封锁吧……”看吧看吧，恭喜你一护，你已经成功把乌四惹毛了，他现在要归刃了，“黑翼大魔！”  
“井上，快撑开三天结盾！”头顶传来一护急促的呼喊声，他的话音未落，乌尔奇奥拉的灵压已经开始陡然飙高。  
“——三天结盾，我拒绝！”三角形的光盾在面前张开。  
但乌尔奇奥拉的灵压显然不是井上的力量可以抵挡得了的，强烈的气流如看不见的刀子般“呼啦啦”地迎面擦过，三角形的光盾像是电视台没有信号时出现的雪花屏一样闪烁起来，并发出“嗞啦嗞啦”的可怕响声，看上去随时有坏掉的危险……  
“收起三天结盾，换我来吧。”我吟唱起鬼道言灵，迅速撑开结界镜门。  
灵压的气旋狠狠撞在结界的外壁上，发出“砰砰”的闷响。乌四果然不好惹，不过不久前刚从赫姐手底下死里逃生的我，现在已经可以很平静地面对乌四的灵压了。  
随着乌尔奇奥拉灵压的不断上飙，室内的能见度开始急剧下降，我仰起头，看见一双简直可以遮天蔽日的蝙蝠状黑色翅膀，那双大得有些离谱的翅膀忽然徐徐地向两侧展开，就像话剧舞台上缓缓拉开的帷幕，户外微弱的光线重新漏尽室内，宛如一道追光，打在重新出场的乌尔奇奥拉身上。  
“哦哦，好帅！”井公主露出星星眼。  
“拍照留念！”我打开闪光灯，对着乌四一顿“咔嚓咔嚓”。  
乌尔奇奥拉用眼角的余光淡淡地瞟了我们俩一一眼，继而将视线转移到一护身上，一言不发。  
面具下一护那双金色的眼睛瞪了起来，看起来很是惊讶。  
难道说……一护你终于拜倒在乌四的魅力之下了？  
我们又一次高估了一护的情商……  
一护伸出左手，颤颤地指上乌四的翅膀——  
“乌尔奇奥拉……你是蝙蝠侠？”  
“……”我估计乌尔奇奥拉如果不是面瘫属性，现在肯定能抽过去……  
一护啊……你真是……草莓嘴里吐不出象牙……  
这种时候……就算是保持沉默也比这毫无水准的吐槽要强得多啊！  
就在这时，疑似石化掉的乌尔奇奥拉有所行动了！而且还是让人瞠目结舌的大动作——  
他的身影忽然“唰”的一闪，就消失得踪迹不见，虽然归刃后背后长出了一对那样硕大的翅膀，但他响转的速度显然是有增无减，如果说归刃前我还能勉强追上他的移动轨迹，那么现在，我连他的行进方向都看不清。  
乌四也没有闲心与我们捉迷藏，一瞬之间他便出现在一护的背后，尽管一护仍然处于开挂状态，不过根据“先出必杀者必被秒杀”原则，一护的外挂绝对抵挡不住归刃后的乌四……  
果然啊，我感到眼前一花，乌四和一护的人影双双消失……确切地说是乌四一把扯住一护的领口，像拖麻袋一样拖着一护从天花板上的缺口跳到了室外。  
外面很快传来几声“锵锵”的兵器撞击声，紧接着是一护小强的嘶吼——  
“不要再扯我的领子了，你这混蛋——月牙天冲——！！！”  
话音刚落，就听“轰”的一声，天花板塌了大半面，砖头“噼里啪啦”地往下砸，房顶开始渐次坍陷……拜托草莓君你下次放必杀时能不能注意一下周边环境，这真是城门失火殃及池鱼啊……你和乌四打得再怎么干柴烈火基情四射【作者乱入：我确信这个“基”字我没打错，想要捉虫的童鞋请自行百度一下，这个“基”字很有内涵……】，也不能滥伤自己人啊！  
幸亏我布下的镜门结界十分牢固，砖头沿着结界边缘堆落在地上，并没有伤到我和井上。  
等砖头掉得差不多了，我一把架住井上，瞬步从被月牙天冲炸开的塌陷处跳到户外。  
于是大风呼啸，白沙飞扬，黑夜无边……  
我带着井上降落在距离乌一、打斗地点不远的地面上，我松开架着井公主的手，吐了一口沙子，呸，我果然讨厌虚圈恶劣的天气……  
“花见君……乌尔奇奥拉先生他……呃……”井上一边用手理着风中凌乱的长发，一边费力地指向乌、一打斗的方向。  
“怎么了？”我循着她手指的方向看过去……“我的上帝……”  
我调用全部的灵力飞快地重新布好了“镜门”。  
下一秒，就听见乌尔奇奥拉冰冷的声音：“黑色虚闪——”  
黑暗仿佛滴入净水中的黑色墨汁，迅速地从一个点扩散成铺天盖地的一大片。  
所有的可见光都被蚕食，被吞噬，被抹杀。  
伸手不见五指的感觉真的很可怕，我听见一护的死霸装被狂烈的气旋扯碎的声音，我听见身边的井上捂着嘴却也没能成功阻止的惊叫声，我听自己的心脏因为未知的恐惧在胸口狂烈鼓噪的声音——但我什么也看不见，我看不见一护倔强地硬撑着的眼神，也看不见井上脸上恐惧而担心的表情……  
我所能感受到的，就只有乌尔奇奥拉的灵压——它就像是一头发怒的野兽，要将一切存活于这个空间之内的生灵屠杀干净，片甲不留。  
我不断地催升着自己的灵压，以削减乌尔奇奥拉的灵压对我和井上的影响，同时竭尽全力维持着结界的牢固。  
黑暗仿佛经过整整一个世纪才逐渐消散，我看着脚下的白沙地，大口大口地喘着气。  
井上跪倒在我旁边，脸色惨白，乌尔奇奥拉的灵压对她的影响显然要更大一些。  
“没事吧？”我伸手将她拉起来。  
“不要紧。”她虚弱地笑了一下，而后露出担忧的神色，“黑崎君怎么样了？”  
我仰头望向半空中，然而半空中只剩下张开双翼的乌尔奇奥拉，一护却不知所踪。  
“哎。一护呢？”  
“……”井上用两只手捂住嘴，出神地看着我的前方。  
我放平视线。  
我找到一护了，不过我差点就没认出来那是他……  
一护你小子真TMD深藏不漏啊你，这身材也太TMD好了吧……靠，我以前光注意你的腰了，我真应该深刻地检讨一下啊我太肤浅了！原来一护你的腿也这么漂亮……口胡！


	61. Chapter 61

我不得不承认，乌尔奇奥拉的虚闪放得极富技术性：首先，一护的虚化面具被彻底粉碎，眼睛的颜色也渐渐恢复了咖啡色，；其次，一护的死霸装几乎被撕扯掉了一半儿，参差不齐的布片让人感受到一种名家手笔，大师风范的凌乱美，结实平坦的胸膛、细瘦的腰线、匀称修长的腿半掩在残衣破褛下……其视觉效果不亚于刚刚经历了一场相当激烈的轮X与反轮X；第三，一护身上虽然布满了大大小小长短不一的伤痕，但没有一道是致命伤，随着一护撑着刀缓缓站起的动作，殷红的血液沿着他裸 露的肌肤汩汩而下，就像盘曲在白玉上的红蛇——乌四你是故意的吧，伤痕也只是用来增加美感的吧？  
不对不对……我到底在想什么啊，一护被乌四打得这么惨，我应该给他加油才对啊，怎么情不自禁地YY起来了……  
“月牙……”一护喘着气，身体微微打晃，虽说乌尔奇奥拉没对他下杀手，但挨了一下黑色虚闪也不是那么好受的。  
“我早说了——那招对我没用——！”  
乌尔奇奥拉一反常态地大吼一声，高度面瘫的脸上居然出现了狰狞狂暴的表情……  
小乌，你失态了……  
不过，我也能理解乌四，面对如此诱人犯罪的草莓，谁还能绷着脸继续装正直啊？  
于是不再正直地面瘫着的乌尔奇奥拉身形一闪，迫近一护，一挥手中的光刃，压制住一护所有的反击动作，反手一抓，捏住一护的脖子，一护整个人被他轻松地提起来。  
“放下你的刀，黑崎一护，你是打不过我的。”乌尔奇奥拉以命令的口吻说。  
一护费力地从嗓子眼儿里挤出一个“不”字来。  
我急得跺脚，草莓啊，好汉不吃眼前亏，别逞强了，你就从了乌四吧，乌四其实并不想真的伤害你，他对你的渴慕之情已经达到了司马昭之心路人皆知的地步——那双墨绿的眼睛里凝着多么忧郁寂寞的神色啊，没看出来的也就你自己一个人罢了！  
“不？”乌尔奇奥拉眯起好看的眼睛，声音里透着凛冽的寒意，“让你彻底屈服就这么困难吗？好吧，既然如此……”他停住了话头，灵压瞬间再度飙高，上衣“嗞啦”一声碎成白色的布片散落风中，下半身的衣物变成了黑色，那对黑色的翅膀倏然拉长变细，一条蛇一样的尾巴从背后甩了出来，“就让我彻底摧毁你那冥顽不灵到可笑的意志吧！这是我归刃的第二阶段——在十刃之中，只有我可以达到第二阶段的解放……而且这副模样，我也没有让蓝染大人看见过——”  
我一边忍受着乌四持续飙升的灵压给身体带来的压迫感，一边对井上说：“你说这算不算变相的告白——‘我都没让蓝染大人看见过’？”  
井上嫣然一笑：“乌尔奇奥拉先生的求婚方式真是特别呢……”  
我哑然失笑。  
然而，我们亲爱的热血小强兼吐槽王一护，对于乌四含蓄委婉的爱意做出了如下评论——  
“乌尔……奇奥拉……你真是……越来越……像……蝙蝠侠了……”  
“……”乌尔奇奥拉似乎已经习惯了一护的天然呆，这次居然连眉头都没皱，而是一反常态地专注地仰视着他，“黑崎一护，我再说一次，放下你的刀——不要反抗我，否则就杀了你。”  
一护轻轻地“哼”了一声，眼神倔强得简直有些嚣张：“你以为……用死威胁我……就有用吗？我一定……会打赢你……”  
“那你是在做梦。”  
“啊——！”  
一护忽然发出一声凄厉的哀鸣。  
谁也没看清，乌尔奇奥拉是在什么时候凝聚的力量，又是在什么时候用黑色虚闪贯穿了一护的胸口。  
鲜血四溅，一个比人类的头盖骨还要大一圈儿的洞开在一护的胸口中央。  
那原本是……心脏的位置。  
但现在……  
虽说这都是我熟知的剧情，但亲眼所见的震撼远比看漫画要来得多。  
我呆呆地看着双眼失焦的一护，呆呆地看着他胸口那个大得吓人的空洞，一句话也说不出来。  
“黑崎……君……”井上身子一软，瘫坐到地上。  
乌尔奇奥拉放低了手，让一护的身体软软地跌进他的怀里，头搭在他的肩膀上。  
他低下头，看不清脸上是什么表情，声音依旧冷漠平板、毫无起伏——  
“你……为什么一定要反抗我？”  
黑色的双翼倏然收拢，像是曲终人散之的舞台上拉紧的帷幕，掩住他与一护两人的身形。  
就在黑翼完即将全合拢的前一秒，我似乎看见乌尔奇奥拉扶起一护的头，闭上绿色的眼睛，慢慢地靠近……  
变故就发生在这短到可以忽略不计的一瞬——  
乌尔奇奥拉的翅膀忽然僵住，透过翅膀之间那条细微的缝隙，我瞥见一抹炫目的橘黄宛如轻纱般飞扬。  
然后，乌尔奇奥拉左边的翅膀被一道黑色的光截断，“嚓”的一声飞出去二十余米之远。  
失去了翅膀的遮掩，我终于看清楚到底发生了什么——  
那道黑色的光是天锁斩月。  
再看此刻握着天锁斩月的人——  
牛角假面红毛橘色长发……一护这次开了变态外挂。  
哦哦哦，我就说嘛，我们的热血小强绝对死不了！！！  
要不让98靠什么骗钱？要不这文靠什么拉收视率？  
“你……”乌尔奇奥拉诧异地瞪大眼睛。  
“……”外挂一护不语，紧接着身影一闪，消失不见。  
乌尔奇奥拉也施展响转。  
两个人都是速度型选手，我的追踪目力本来就不够强，他们以这么人神共愤的速度移动，我根本连个影子都看不到，只能听到刀与刀不停碰撞的清响，半空中不时地冒出几颗亮闪闪的火星来。等两个人重新出现在眼前的时候，外挂一护已经将伤痕累累的乌尔奇奥拉踩在脚下，一手用天锁斩月逼着他的喉咙，而另一手托着一团华丽妖冶的光球……那是……  
“……虚闪吗？”乌尔奇奥拉轻轻地说，“好吧。败在你手下的我……就算被你杀掉，也没什么可遗憾的了。动手吧！”  
外挂一护将手反扣过来，那团光球开始扩散……  
靠——不是吧，难道说乌四难逃一劫？  
我想冲过去推开乌四，但是就凭我这瞬步的速度，不仅救不了乌四，而且绝对会被外挂草莓的虚闪击中，成为乌四的陪葬……唉，要是瞬在就好了，他的瞬步绝对可以在救下乌四的同时保证自己毫发无伤……但是我也不能眼睁睁地看着乌四被外挂草莓秒掉啊，这这这……如何是好？  
“黑崎君——”这时，一直瘫软在我脚边的井上公主无比英勇地站了起来，用尽全力大声喊道，“你敢伤害乌尔奇奥拉先生的话，花见君就不请你吃哈根达斯了——！！！”  
“……”我当时就囧了。  
然而更囧的还在后面，理应毫无自我意识的外挂草莓在听到这句话之后，发射虚闪的手狠狠地抖了一下！  
于是这个虚闪就射偏了……打在了乌尔奇奥拉左侧的地面上。  
“轰——！！！”  
白色沙尘暴漫天飞扬。  
我赶紧解放斩魄刀，斩魄刀很给面子地变成袖白雪，凌舞的袖白雪立刻净化了空气。  
“啪”的一声，一护脸上的面具碎掉了。  
我和井上马上就抽了……  
沉鱼落雁闭月羞花倾国倾城这样的形容词在此时此刻的一护面前只能黯然失色……  
传说中的动漫界三大绝色——藏马变身绫波微笑和西索洗澡……也只能俯首称臣啊！  
瞬啊，我一直以为你就很妖孽了……可是现在的草莓君……完全有要赶超你的架势啊……  
柔软顺滑宛如锦缎般的橘黄色长发以一个妙曼妖娆的姿态徐徐地散开，黑色的眼白中央嵌着的一点金黄透着雾蒙蒙的迷惘，透过微启的唇瓣可以看到里面若隐若现的粉红的诱惑……  
黑崎一护……你丫就应该改名叫黑崎一受才对……  
本来挣扎着想要爬起来的乌尔奇奥拉在看到草莓君这般模样之后，沉默数秒，遂“咣”一头栽倒在白色的沙子地里……  
“井上，我们得快去抢救乌尔奇奥拉！一护的妩媚造型已经超出了他的认知范围……我估计他受的刺激比刚才的葛力姆乔还要大……”  
“你说的没错，花见君……”  
我收起结界，和井上跑到人世不醒的乌四身边。  
“振作点，乌尔奇奥拉先生！”井上摇了摇他。  
可怜的乌四毫无反应。  
“双天归盾——我拒绝！”  
橘色的光渐渐笼罩住乌四的身体，井上回过头来对我说——  
“花见君，你去把黑崎君抬过来吧，我同时给他们治疗，这样能快一点。”  
“好。”我应了一声，转身去找一护。  
可是，放眼望去，除了一望无际的沙子地以外，我什么都看不到……  
一护……不见了。


	62. Chapter 62

虚化的面具破碎的刹那，全身的力气仿佛都被抽走，一护膝盖一软，跪倒在白沙之上。  
意识像是断裂的冰层下隐藏的游鱼，冲破重重阻隔，争先恐后地浮出水面。  
头疼欲裂，每一根神经都在发出抗议般歇斯底里的凄鸣，  
他一手撑着地，另一手捂住疼得快要炸开的额头。  
怎么回事？这种感觉是什么？到底……发生了什么事？  
他试图集中精神，想要回忆起自己失去意识前发生的一切。  
撑着刀吃力地站起，他看见花见和井上跑向倒在地上的乌尔奇奥拉。  
乌尔奇奥拉……被自己打倒了吗？  
居然毫无印象……  
这时，突如其来的怪异的感觉蓦地攫住他的心脏——那是一种说不清道不明的感觉，好像有一双犀利的眼睛，正从什么地方虎视眈眈地凝视着他。  
可是周围并没有任何灵压波动——理应没有其他人才对……  
一股异常熟悉的气息从背后袭来——一是的，不是灵压，而是气息……因为一向擅长感知灵压的花见澟此时没有任何反应，而他却凭着直觉明显地觉察到背后有人。  
他转头，依稀瞥见一抹雪白的影子一闪即逝，速度快得让一护简直以为自己是不是产生了幻觉。  
呼吸凝滞了那么一秒。心脏漏跳了那么一拍。  
他坚信自己没有看错。  
思绪缠成一团纠结不清的线。  
无暇多想，甚至没和花见与井上打声招呼，他就握紧天锁斩月，循着那股熟悉的气息，瞬步追去。

白影若隐若现，时近时远，始终与一护保持着一段可望而不可即的距离。  
一护焦躁地加快了脚程。  
绕着虚夜宫的城墙跑了很久，白影倏地拐进一扇不起眼的偏门。  
一护毫不犹豫地追了进去。  
黑暗，以及寂静。几乎要封印了视觉的黑暗，以及好像要蒙蔽了听觉的寂静。  
一护下意识地握紧手中的天锁斩月，向里面走了几步。  
身后的门“吱呀”一声自动阖死，把户外漏进来的一点光，和风沙呼啸的声音一并屏蔽在门外。于是，黑暗变成了漆黑，寂静变成了死寂。  
“……”一护听见自己的心跳声，紊乱而狂躁，他深吸一口气，然后屏住呼吸。  
身后传来门被锁上的响动。  
一护警觉地转头，然而屋子里太过晦暗，他什么都看不见。  
但他能感觉到一个人正站在门口，而且那个人就是自己一直追逐着的白衣人。  
“哟，欢迎来我的寝宫玩，死神。”  
那人开口，邪魅沙哑的声音仿佛教堂花窗折射的光线，透着让人晃神的致命的诱惑。  
这个声音……  
“白……”  
那个久违的名字眼看就要脱口而出，一护的声音明显地打起颤来。  
“呵呵……”白衣人发出一声短促的轻笑，声音不大，但讽刺意味十足。  
“……”一护愣住，不知所措地注视着门口的方向。  
“不要着急，等我点亮了灯……我们再慢慢地聊吧，死神。”  
翻江倒海般汹涌湍急的水蓝色灵压光旋刺痛了一护的双眼。  
强到离谱的灵压……那是比任何一个十刃都要强大的灵压，不，或者说那是比所有的十刃的灵力叠加在一起还要强大的灵压！  
一护不得不用刀撑着地面，才能勉强保持着站立的姿势。  
灵压反应退却的同时，整个屋子也终于亮了起来——一护诧异地发现，这是一间大到一眼望不到边的宫殿，白色砂质方砖铺成的地面，灰色的墙壁，墙壁上挂满花纹繁琐造型诡异的壁灯，淡蓝色的火苗摇曳跳跃着——仔细一看，那火苗并非真正的火焰，竟全部都是淡蓝色的灵子，而这些灵子……显然都来源于刚才白衣人所释放的灵压。  
一护借着幽蓝的灯火，重新望向门口。  
——金色的瞳孔，黑色的眼白，苍白的皮肤和发丝。  
“白崎……真的是你……”  
“白崎？”上扬的嘴角勾出顽劣乖戾的弧度，白崎冷冷地笑道，“我可不记得我还有名字……而且，我们是第一次见面吧，死神？”  
“你……”一护忽然感到思路空前混乱——  
白崎是寄住在自己体内的虚，而自己亲手用天锁斩月贯穿了他的胸口……可是现在，他作为一个独立的个体，活生生地站在自己面前，而且看上去似乎失去了和自己有关的一切记忆……  
一护的目光落在白崎的衣服上，蓦地瞪大眼睛——  
不是白色的死霸装。  
而是蓝染专为各位十刃以及十刃的从属官量身定做的白色长袍。  
“白崎，难道你……”一护难以置信地指着他，过度的震惊使他无法清楚地表达出自己的意思。  
白崎慢慢地朝他走来，一脸似笑非笑的表情：“呵呵，有趣的家伙……明明第一次见面，为什么非要装出一副和我很熟的样子？还要给人乱取名字？不过，蓝染大人说……我生来就是没有名字。”  
“蓝染……大人……？”一护下意识地重复着这个敬称，万念俱灰的感觉像是劈头盖脸泼来的一盆冷水。  
蓝染大人……这个称呼是……虚夜宫里所有的破面对他们唯一的统治者的顶礼膜拜。  
凡是这样称呼蓝染的人……无一例外都是尸魂界的敌人，也是他黑崎一护的敌人……  
可是白崎……  
不……穿上象征着蓝染的部下的白袍，尊称叛徒蓝染为“蓝染大人”……已经完全忘记了自己曾经给他取的名字，完全忘记了自己的存在的人……怎么可能会是白崎？  
就算他真的是……也不是从前的那个白崎了吧……  
“喂，死神，你叫什么名字？”一只毫无血色的手忽然搭上一护的下巴，有着黑色指甲的手指轻轻地在上面蹭了几下，“居然长了一张和我如此相似的脸……”  
“……”失神的咖啡色的眼睛里闪过一丝痛苦而决绝的光，一护重重地拍掉那只动作轻浮的手，声音嘶哑而颤抖，“别碰我，蓝染的走狗！”

一护知道自己根本打不过白崎，除非白崎故意让着他——就像白崎消失的那一天，但他没想到，自己在虚化的状态下，居然也和白崎相差这么多。  
白色的天锁斩月轻扫而过，一护的虚化面具立刻碎掉了一半。  
白崎露出嘲讽的讥笑：“哼，你知道我为什么会出现在你和乌尔奇奥拉的战场附近吗？我当时只是奇怪，一个死神为什么会拥有这样的力量……不过看完你们的战斗，我才发现，你的力量也不过如此。我觉得无聊正要离开，想不到你却追了过来……哼，居然能够感觉到完全隐藏灵压的我……死神，你确实不简单，而且……”  
“……”一护微微喘着气，长时间维持卍解状态和连续的虚化已快要让他体力不支而倒下，他抬手蹭了蹭嘴角的血丝，抬起头不卑不亢地直视着白崎的眼睛。  
白崎的笑意更加放肆张扬，身形一闪，转到一护身后，雪白的利刃架上他的脖子，另一只手顺着他的躯侧绕过，暧昧地环住他的腰:“……而且，你那眼神……总能激起人的破坏欲。呵呵，真是恨不得马上就毁了你……”  
一护吃力地抬高手中的刀：“月牙天……”  
“哦？想不到你也会这招……”灼热的气流擦过一护的耳廓，环着他腰的那只手收得更紧了一些，“我还以为这只是我的专利……”  
白崎的手突然放开，白色的天锁斩月顶上一护的额头——  
“月牙天冲——！”  
黑色的月牙从白色的刀刃尖端喷薄而出。  
尽管一护用最快的速度闪开了要害，而且他自己放出的月牙天冲也抵消了白崎的一部分攻击，但他的虚化面具还是被完全打碎，肩膀和后背鲜血飞溅，原本就破烂不堪的死霸装此刻更是破碎支离。  
一护倒在地上，眼珠渐渐恢复成原来的颜色。  
糟糕……已经无法维持虚化的状态了么？  
“哼……”白崎轻笑一声，跳到他的面前，刀指向他的脖子，抬脚踩着他的胸口，“放弃吧，你打不过我，死神。”  
“滚开——！”一护挥起握在手中的刀，“月牙——”  
“我说了，你打不过我的。”  
踩着一护胸口的那只脚上的力量增加了一些，一护感到内脏仿佛都要被从胸腔里挤出喉咙来。白崎扯着白色天锁斩月末端的链子，信手一挥，雪白的刀在半空中划出一道优美到极致的弧线，犀利的锋芒精准地洞穿了一护握着刀的那只手，并像桩子一样，将那只手牢牢地楔在地面上。  
“啊——！”  
黑色的天锁斩月滑落地面，殷红粘稠的液体在洁白的地面上缓慢地摊开。  
一护大口大口地抽着气，面色煞白，嘴唇铁青，没受伤的左手颤抖地伸向钉在右手上的刀，似乎想把它拔出来。  
“死神……”白崎撤下踩着一护的脚，转而去踩他的左臂，然后弯腰拾起黑色的天锁斩月，“你还真不老实啊……”  
“啊啊——！”  
黑色的刀飞快地落下，穿透柔软的皮肤，一股猩红的热流窜涌而出，一护左手也被钉在地上。凄惨的哀鸣回响在空旷的宫殿里，撞在冰冷的石壁上，荡出飘渺的回音。  
钻心的痛楚几乎让一护失去知觉，眼泪在眼眶里打着转儿，一护感到自己就快没力气噙住它们了……  
“哦，真是魅人的表情啊！”  
白崎的声音似乎从距离自己很近的地方传来，一护抬眼，却发现他正以一个极为暧昧的姿势，压在自己的身上，一只手捏着自己的下巴，而另一只手，已经轻轻扯掉了自己的腰带。


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉

Would mind if I hurt you?  
介意我伤害你么？  
Understand that I need to.  
要知道我已无路可退，  
Wish that I had other choices,  
希望我还有选择的余地，  
than to hurt the one I love.  
而不去伤害我所挚爱的你。

白崎几乎是在用蛮力撕扯着一护身上破烂不堪的死霸装，一护不安地扭动着身体，奈何双手分别被两把天锁斩月楔在地面上，他的身体稍微有点动作，剧痛就从被穿透的手掌流遍全身，直穿脑膜。他绝望地闭上眼睛，屈辱地咬紧嘴唇。室内安静得出奇，安静到衣料被撕碎的声音都大得要刺穿人的耳膜。  
最终，碍眼的衣物如蝉蜕般款款剥落，一护赤 裸地暴露在白崎的面前。  
白崎眯上狭长的眼睛，金色的瞳孔流露出近乎欣赏般迷恋而贪婪的光芒——  
几道横亘的伤口反衬得完好的肌肤更加光滑白皙，宛如雪白的丝缎；形状流畅优美的锁骨像是低空飞行的燕子张开的翅膀；平坦而结实的胸膛上两枚小巧的樱红淡淡地晕开；腰线细瘦但不似女孩子那般纤弱，而是充满男性特有的那种劲瘦与力量；一双修长且比列匀称的腿似乎下意识地合拢，妄图遮掩住两腿之间那垂软的器官。  
感受到白崎仿佛要将自己生吞活剥一般的视线，一护不自在地侧过脸，眉心深锁成解不开的结，眼睑开阖之际，长而密的眼睫被含在眼里的水汽洇湿，但他依然倔强地撑着眼帘，努力不让泪水滑落脸颊。  
“呵……”白崎轻笑一声，俯身，贴着一护的耳畔低语道，“不要一副不情愿的样子，一会儿……我会让你爽到求我上你的……”  
一护的眉心攒得更紧，愤恨在眸子里燃起炽烈的火光：“住口！我才不会任你摆布——唔……嗯嗯……”  
反驳的话语被白崎欺上来的唇突兀地打断，掷地有声的语气瞬间软化成几声尴尬的轻吟。  
白崎的吻近乎于食肉动物享用猎物时那种野蛮的撕咬，可是白崎的嘴唇却依然温润柔软，那上面还带着最后一次印在一护唇上的温度……那是白崎消失前留给他的最后一个吻，一护至今还清晰得记得白崎幻化成淡蓝色的灵子之前，向他告别时的语气和表情，还有那一声温柔得令人心碎的……“再见了，王……”  
如果我知道我们竟会以如此讽刺的方式重逢，那么我宁愿所有的回忆都停留在你离开的那一天……  
下唇忽然传来尖锐的痛感，一护不禁吃痛地闷哼一声：“唔……”  
白崎松开他的嘴唇，金色的眼睛里透着明显的不悦：“给我专心点！”  
“哼，你做梦！嗯……”一护的话再次被强硬的吻封住，这一次，对方的舌头也乘虚而入地滑进他的口腔，“住手……唔嗯……嗯……”  
白崎的舌依旧灵活而柔软，一护的舌头闪躲不及，被他的牢牢卷住，湿滑的触感勾勒着彼此的形状，唇与唇交接的角度在不停地变化，唯一不变的则是两唇之间黏着的距离，来不及吞咽的津液沿着一护的嘴角缓缓淌下，一直绵亘到耳根。  
漫长而激烈的亲吻导致氧气的透支，始终屏住呼吸的一护渐渐感到头晕目眩……  
白崎终于在他快要窒息的前一秒放开了他。  
“是该说你纯情呢……还是该说你没用呢？”白崎似乎非常满意一护生涩的反应，嘲弄的笑容里混杂了些沾沾自喜的得意，“可别告诉我，方才那个是你的初吻！”  
“当然不是……”一护喘着气，眯着眼睛看向白崎，冷冷地一笑，“我的初吻，被一个差劲的家伙给抢走了……可是，他再差劲……也比现在的你强！”  
白崎挑了挑眉，讪笑着回答道：“死神，是强还是弱……得做完之后才能下结论……是不是？”  
“你说什……啊……”  
白崎的吻就像一条缓慢爬行着的蛇，沿着一护的唇角逶迤而下，掠过棱角分明的下巴，扫过曲线优美的颈，拂过凹凸有致的锁骨，暂停在胸口微凸的樱红上，妖冶的紫蓝色舌蕾探出，优雅而不乏热情地吮噬舔吸着，并不时佐以力度适中的轻咬……唇舌的爱抚所带来的柔软与濡湿，牙齿的咬弄所带来的尖锐的刺痛，酥痒的热流从渐渐变得鲜红欲滴的乳尖扩散开去，有悖道德的甜蜜在轻微得可以忽略不计的疼痛中苏醒，萌芽，瞬间就蓊郁得足以摧毁一切理智的抵抗……  
“啊……住……嗯……住……手……”  
本应该底气十足的怒吼，现在却只能以自己听着都觉得脸红的声音呻吟出来……  
一护阖上双眼，咬着嘴唇侧过头。  
“还是叫出来比较好哦……”灼热的气息摩擦着一护耳垂，“你的声音很好听，死神。” 说着，一只苍白的手忽然沿着一护的腰线滑下，微凉的指节轻轻硌在腹股沟上，惹得身下的人一阵轻颤……然后，鬼魅一样毫无血色的手指试探般触上一护两腿之间的脆弱……  
“别碰……啊啊——！”  
制止的话刚说出一半，捏着自己的手就使坏似的行动起来。白崎的手灵巧得令人叹为观止，揉捏套 弄的力度多一分则重，少一分则轻，每一个动作都会恰到好处地撩起隐藏在身体里最深处最原始的渴望与冲动……  
“啊……不……别……嗯……啊啊啊——！！！”  
被人把玩着自己的私处的耻辱，以及那种摆脱了理智桎梏的身不由己的沉沦，两种矛盾到极致的情感最终在分歧无以继续扩大的地方汇合到一起，堕落的快意，在肿胀挺 立的分 身喷射出白浊的爱 液的刹那，吞噬了最后一点苟延残喘的尊严。  
“……”一护剧烈地喘息着，汗津津的胸膛一起一伏，烧灼的感觉从脸颊延伸到心窝，他不敢再看白崎的眼睛……  
白崎撑着他的肩膀直起身来，满不在乎地舔舔手上胶着的粘液，嘴角上扬：“呵呵，味道不错……”  
一护感到无地自容，他的牙齿深深地嵌进下唇，腥甜的热液自嘴角曲曲折折地拐下来，在颈侧绕下一条朱砂般的轨迹，仿佛拴着美玉的红绳。

I know I should stop believing,  
我知道我应该不再相信，  
I know that there’s no retrieving,  
我知道你我之间无法挽回，  
It’s over now.  
现在一切都结束了。.  
What have you done?  
而你，都做了些什么？

刚刚释放过的身体有些虚软，一护失神地望着白崎游走在自己躯侧的手，水雾模糊的眼眸里露出迷茫的神色。  
他还要……做什么？  
白崎的手垫起一护的腰，手指循着脊椎骨凸起的纹路移至末端，落在尾椎上的力度稍稍变大，中指倏地从光滑柔嫩的双丘之间滑入，蜻蜓点水似的触了触隐蔽其间的窄穴。  
“……？”一护不解地眯起眼睛，隐约预感到不妙。  
白崎的嘴角勾起一抹邪魅的坏笑，逗留在穴口的手指时快时慢地画起圈来。  
一护微微动了动身子，想要逃脱白崎的掌控，谁知那沾着白液的手指，就在这一刻，一下子推进他紧涩的穴口——  
“啊啊——好……疼……住手……啊啊啊——！”  
咬紧了牙齿也拦不住的呼痛声脱口而出，盈在咖啡色眸子里的水汽终于不堪重荷地夺眶而出。不同于手掌被贯穿时血淋淋的创痛，私密的地方被异物入侵的痛楚，好像要把身子从内部撑开，将内脏与血脉完完全全地暴露出来……  
“你真紧哪……”嘴上虽是这样说，白崎手上的动作丝毫没有怜惜的意思，食指与无名指接踵而至，直插入底。  
“啊啊——！！！住……手——不要……啊……”  
超乎想象的疼痛逼得一护失声惨呼，内 壁已经被不停搅动的手指撑开到自己难以想象的程度，他能清楚地感觉到白崎用指腹摩擦着穴内的皱褶，并用指甲狠狠刮着穴壁时留下的痛楚与麻酥感。  
“不要……你快停下……”  
一护的声音喊得有些嘶哑，却意外的性感魅人。白崎不自不觉地停住了手上的动作，痴迷地注视着身下的人：原来那双不服输的眼睛里也会呈现出如此楚楚可怜的神情——晶莹的泪水氤氲了漂亮的瞳孔，像是颜色浅淡的琥珀，光可鉴人，倔强和骄傲的棱角已经磨平了大半，透明的水痕绵延在潮红浸染的面颊上，嫣红的唇瓣因为喘息而不断地开阖，半遮半掩着诱人的舌尖……而且，下面含着自己手指的蜜穴异常紧致，嫩肉像是一张贪婪的小嘴，死死地咬住自己不放……  
“停下？这种时候……没人停得下来吧？”  
白崎猛地抽出手指，粗鲁地拉高那双白皙修长的腿，挺身插了进去。  
“不——啊啊啊——！！！”  
不同于手指的尺寸与热度就这样野蛮地强行挺进身体里最柔软的地方，身子仿佛就要被从中间活生生地撕开，难以忍受的剧痛逼得一护拼命地向后仰头，肩胛向前高高地拱起，下颚、喉结与锁骨之间拉出一道棱角突兀的线条，橘色的短发擦在纯白的地面上，好像洒落在雪地上的花瓣……  
被两把天锁斩月钉在地上，已经失去知觉很久了的手开始不安分地颤动，一护的手指蜷曲地向内扣拢，指尖几度触及到冰冷的刀锋，被贯穿的掌心再次涌出一波又一波的殷红，炽热的血肉与冰冷刀刃已经连成固着的一体，轻微的动作都会激起穿透骨髓的疼……  
下体与手掌的痛楚早就超乎可以容忍的范畴，颤抖的嘴唇发不出任何声音，呼疼的力气已然不复存在，眼泪随着一护战栗的呼吸，扑簌簌地滚落下来。  
好疼。  
疼得就快要失去知觉了。  
不过失去知觉也好……  
那样，就不必眼睁睁地看着曾经最保护自己的人，用那双只为自己而挥刀的手，将自己伤害得遍体鳞伤——无论是身体上，还是心灵上……

Would you mind if I killed you？  
介意我杀掉你吗？  
Would you mind if I tried to？  
介意我真的那样做吗？  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy.  
因为你已成为我最大的敌人。  
I,I’ve been waiting for someone like you，  
我一直在等待一个像你一样的人，  
But now you are slipping away，  
但如今你却离我而去，  
Why？Why does fate make us suffer？  
为什么？为什么命运要让我们承受这些？  
There’s a curse between us，  
一道诅咒横在我们之间，  
between me and you.  
横在我和你之间。

白崎皱了皱眉，将一护因疼痛而试图合拢一些的腿大力掰开，并狠狠地压折到大腿根部，然而强行进入给承受方带来的痛楚使得那本就难以插入的紧穴收缩得更厉害，内部炽热而柔软的褶皱像是被手指触碰到的含羞草，陡然收拢绞紧，白崎也难受地低吟一声：“唔……死神，你给我放松点！别绷得这么紧！”  
“……”一护茫然地看了他一眼，湿漉漉的睫毛缓慢地垂下，半掩着已变成深棕色的瞳孔，咬破的嘴唇微启，断断续续地逸出些许微弱的喘息。  
“嘁——我连动都没动，你就要昏过去了么？”白崎撑着一护的腰，慢慢地退出他的身体，完全抽离的那一刻，几条红色的细丝也跟着拖了出来。  
就在一护以为白崎已经丧失了折磨他的兴趣而暗自松一口气的时候，他忽然发现，白崎的右手搭上了钉在他左手上的黑色天锁斩月的刀柄。  
“真不禁玩啊……不过，我还不打算就这么放过你！”一抹邪笑狰狞了白崎的面部表情，一护惊恐地瞪大眼睛——  
“啊——！！！”  
深深穿过手掌，并牢牢地楔在地面上的刀被粗暴地拔起，飞溅的鲜红宛如凄美的绝唱。  
所有的神经都在歇斯底里的哀鸣，抗议着施虐者毫无血性的暴虐行径，然而这抗议最终还是沦为徒劳，且承受者只能无条件地接受一切残酷而残忍的后果。  
滑过脸颊的液体已由最初的炽热变成现在的冰冷，再过不久，就要完全干涸了吧？  
但就算泪流干了又能怎样？  
眼枯无妨血作泪，心死何惧末日光？  
一护一动不动地看着白崎手中的刀，用带着哭腔的声音祈求道：“求你……杀了我吧……”  
然而，白崎给出的答复，无异于将他推向更深一层的炼狱：“呵呵……我还没有玩够，怎么可能杀你呢？”  
“啊啊——！！！”  
天锁斩月在白崎手中划过半个弧，既而刀柄朝上，刀刃向下，白崎的手指勾上刀柄出细细的锁链，发出清脆的响动，他用另一只空余的手重新分开一护的双腿，笑容里的邪气又加重了几分：“不要怪我……要怪，只能怪你那里太紧了……不过，要是这把刀的刀柄插进去的话，或许会好一些吧？”  
“……！”一护难以置信地看着白崎，残存在脸上的最后一丝血色也彻底殆尽，他惶恐地盯着那把离自己的下体越来越近的刀，喃喃低语道，“不要……求求你……不——啊啊啊——！！！”  
眼见得黑红色的刀柄完完全全地没入下体，坚硬的异物直捣内 壁的最深层，妖异而惨烈的红丝从刀柄与穴口的结合处汩汩而出。凄厉的惨叫在空荡荡的宫殿里激起连连的回响，一护恨不得自己立刻昏死过去，好尽早摆脱这非人所堪的折磨，但叠加的疼痛非但没能麻痹他的感官，反而一次又一次地将这种撕心裂肺的感觉更深的烙印在他的灵肉之上……  
“杀了……我吧……呜……求你了……白……崎……”  
泪珠机械地滑落，失焦的眼睛里已经没有任何神采，一护像是被掏空了灵魂的空壳，呆滞地凝视着白崎。  
意识恍惚起来……  
啊……眼前这家伙……到底是谁……  
白色的头发……金色的眸子……  
“白崎……白……崎……”  
不，这个人不是白崎……  
白崎不会做出这样残忍的事……  
可是……  
他不是白崎的话……  
他又是谁……  
“白……崎……”  
白崎……你在哪里啊……  
你的王就快要死了……  
我唯一的坐骑……  
快来救救我……  
救救我……  
“白崎……救救我……”

How can you see into my eyes like open doors？  
你是如何望进我的双眼，就像打开一扇大门？  
Leading you down into my core,  
指引你进入我的内心深处，  
where I’ve become so numb.  
在那里我已经变得如此麻木不仁，  
Without a soul，  
没有灵魂，  
my spirit’s sleeping somewhere cold，  
我的精神只能沉睡在某个阴冷的角落，  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
直到你在那里找到它并将它带回家。

“喂，你到底叫什么名字啊？”  
“名字？我不需要那种没有用的东西。”  
“怎么会没有用？！你让我怎么称呼你啊？”  
“你烦不烦——”  
“嗯……我姓……，你和我长得一样，只不过头发和皮肤是白色的，那你就叫……吧！”  
“喂，我说——”  
“好啦好啦，就这么决定了！”  
“……”

“以后不准你再多管闲事！这是我的战斗，你不要跟着凑一脚！你听见没有！”  
“你觉得——我会听你的么？”

“可恶，给我住手……唔……”  
“喂，……——你生气啦？切，真是小气……喂！……——别走啊……”

“喂，你不会……就这么……消失掉了吧……？”  
“我说你啊……之前明明不是一直想要撵我走来着吗？”  
“我只是……让你别管闲事，什么时候……撵你走了！！！”  
“……？你不会是……哭了吧？”  
“我才没！！！”  
“真是个别扭的家伙……不过……老子就是喜欢你这别扭的家伙啊……唉唉，真是的，非要逼我说这么肉麻的话……”

“再见了，…………”

光和影在眼前构成光怪陆离的幻象——蓝色的天空，横亘的建筑物，以及一黑一白两个反差鲜明的剪影，每当要看到他们的脸时，画面就像快进的电影一样飞快地闪过；画面的背景音也是时强时弱，每逢要听到他们呼唤彼此的名字时，声音就会忽然变弱甚至归于一片寂静……  
这是什么？  
白崎晃晃头，幻觉瞬间消失得无影无踪。  
他的目光重新落回一护身上。  
一护恍惚地看着他，不……那样的表情……确切地说，似乎是透过他看着另外一个人……  
“白崎……救救我……”  
胸口传来隐隐的阵痛。  
我是没有名字的……蓝染大人说，我生来就没有名字……  
可是为什么……当这个死神唤着“白崎”的时候……  
这种莫名其妙的熟悉感到底从何而来？  
这种感觉……到底是什么？  
我认识他吗？  
不……应该不认识才对……  
蓝染大人说……我从来没有离开过虚夜宫……  
为什么……他长了一张几乎与我一模一样的脸？  
为什么……我会觉得……我像是在什么地方见到过他……  
为什么……胸口堵得厉害……很痛苦……很难受……

Wake me up inside.  
唤醒我的内心。  
Wake me up inside.  
唤醒我的内心。  
Save me.  
拯救我。  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
呼唤我的名字，将我带离这片黑暗。

白崎撑住额头，苦思冥想，仍理不出一丝头绪。  
一护不停地吸着气，眼睑渐渐地垂落……  
白崎见状，一只手搭住黑色天锁斩月的刀刃，另一只手搂上一护的腰。  
“忍着点，死神。”  
“诶……？”一护微微气喘，半睁着一双浑浊的眼睛瞅着他，显然没听懂他的话。  
“……”  
白崎觉得自己一定是疯了……他还从来没这么好心过。  
手掌稍稍用力，天锁斩月从一护的窄穴中拉出，拖出几条长长的血丝。  
“唔……疼……”一护轻吟一声，气息有些紊乱，但除此之外再无其他过激的反应……看上去已经是筋疲力尽。  
白崎将黑色天锁斩月丢在一边，转而去拔楔在一护右手上的白色天锁斩月。  
血光四溅。  
一护的身子随着刀拔出的动作轻颤，眼里堆积的泪水似乎是由于惯性的作用才依稀地掉下几颗。  
“喂，你要怎么感谢我啊，死神？老子居然决定就这么放过你了……唉，难道我脑子真的坏掉了？”白崎烦躁地撇开白色的天锁斩月，捏住一护的下巴，将他的脸扳向自己。  
“嗯……？你说……什么，白崎……？”神志不清的一护迷迷糊糊问，泪雾迷离的眸子看向他，迟迟对不了焦……  
“……！”白崎不由得咽了口唾沫，突出的喉结明显地滑动了一下。  
——这小子到底有没有点自觉啊？老子下了多大的决心才决定放过他啊？可是他却给老子露出这样的表情……真让人受不了！还让不让人活了？！  
“白崎……？”一护困惑地眨了下眼睛，纤长的睫毛微微地颤动。  
本来就没平息的欲 火现在更是越烧越烈，白崎狠狠地骂了一句，一把抱起一护，一脚踹开一扇雕花的石门，走进自己的卧室，粗暴地扯开半透明的床帏，将一护丢在白色的床褥上，然后欺身压上。  
一护不明所以地看着他，任他拉过自己的头，凶狠地咬上自己的唇瓣。  
“唔……嗯嗯……白……嗯……”  
细微的抗拒声也被闯进口中的舌头搅成几声细碎的呻吟。  
白崎放开一护，象征性地在他的颈侧印上几枚红痕，就迫不及待地拉开那双长腿，再次大力挺入——  
这次进入倒是格外的顺利，斩魄刀的刀柄彻底撑开了一护的窄穴，尚残余在里面的血液和少量爱 液充分起到了润滑的作用，一护看上去也不是那么痛苦了……  
“啊……哈啊……嗯……不要……白……崎……嗯……嗯……”  
嘴上虽然是这样说着，一护蜡白的脸颊却渐渐飘上俏丽的瑰红——相比之前所承受的疼痛，此时此刻的在体内进进出出的炽热反而带来意想不到的麻酥的快 感，身体一下子变得十分奇怪，伴随着白崎失速的律动，身体竟自作主张地作出最诚实的反应。  
“啊啊……慢点……嗯……白崎……不要……嗯……不要……”  
被快意的热浪逼出的眼泪跌落一护的眼角，白崎架高一护的双腿，唇边浮上一丝讪笑——  
“不要？别说谎了，你明明……一副很喜欢的样子……”  
“嗯……啊啊……我没……嗯……嗯……”  
一护似乎想要反驳，只是不断漏出唇隙的娇喘让他的话实在没什么说服力，自己也意识到这一点的一护赌气地闭上了嘴，然而当白崎以更大的力道顶入他的蜜 穴时，甜腻的呻吟还是不争气地飘满了整个卧室……  
……

白崎看着软在自己的被褥里沉沉睡去的一护，一只手情不自禁地抚上那头乱蓬蓬的橘发。  
“嗯……白崎……”睡梦中的一护发出一声低低的喃呢。  
“白崎……吗？”白崎下意识地重复着这个名字，忽然觉得，这个名字……竟然意外地顺耳。  
其实，叫“白崎”也不错吧？


	64. Chapter 64

一护失踪了，不，准确地说是消失了。  
因为花见澟现在完全感觉不到他的灵压。  
灵压消失，多半意味着灵压持有者的灭亡——这不是个好兆头。  
井上医好了乌尔奇奥拉身上的伤时，他仍处于重度昏迷中。花见和井上将他安置在一株光秃秃的植株下，而后重新返回虚夜宫内部，寻找失踪的一护。行进途中，他们陆续与朽木白哉、朽木露琪亚、阿散井恋次、石田雨龙、茶渡泰虎以及四番队队长卯之花烈、副队长虎彻勇音相遇——露琪亚战胜9号十刃亚罗尼洛时已经奄奄一息，7号十刃佐马利•路鲁正要趁机杀死她时，朽木白哉及时赶到，手刃佐马利，救了露琪亚；被刚腾拜恩打成重伤的茶渡被及时赶到的卯之花队长、虎彻副队长救下，茶渡恢复意识之后，与卯之花、虎彻两人结伴而行，巧遇正在苦战8号十刃萨尔阿波罗的恋次和石田，五个人兵合一处，很快解决掉萨尔阿波罗。  
花见将一护失踪的事告诉大家，众人忧心忡忡。恋次和石田都怀疑是蓝染掳走了一护，并将一护关在由杀气石建成的房间里，所以大家才感觉不到他的灵压，他们主张立刻杀到蓝染那里去救人；花见澟与井上提出应该在虚夜宫内部仔细搜索一遍；而露琪亚觉得一护可能是被其他十刃掳走；虎彻勇音则提醒众人，目前几乎所有的人都在之前的战斗中负了伤，所以大家应该好好休整一下再从长计议。最后，朽木白哉和卯之花烈整合了众人的意见，作出决定：先停留在原地休息一夜，次日清晨众人分组在虚夜宫内部寻找一护，傍晚回到指定集合地点汇合，倘若仍然找不到一护，就一口气杀到蓝染的宫殿。

“他们已经汇合了……”  
冬狮郎忽然停住脚步，跟在他身后的紫堂瞬也停了下来。  
“……谁们？”紫堂问道，他一向对灵压不敏感。  
冬狮郎回答：“卯之花队长、朽木队长以及花见澟、井上等人。”  
听到花见的名字，紫堂的脸上流露出非常担忧的神色：“澟的灵压没有什么异常吧？”  
“没有，他的灵压很稳定。”冬狮郎说，“我大致推测了一下他们所在的方位，因为部分通道被毁坏，我们必须绕道行进——大概还要走一整天的时间才能和他们相遇。”  
“一整天啊……”紫堂垮下肩膀叹了口气，仰头望向虚夜宫的上空，一钩弯月斜倚在暗黑的苍宇之中。  
“累了？”冬狮郎的目光扫上他胸口缠着的纱布，眉头收拢，“那我们在附近休息一夜，明早再继续赶路……喂……”  
话没说完，一双大手就擅自绕过他的后背，将他锁进怀里：“啊，小狮郎你真是太善解人意了！”  
红色十字路口一枚。  
然而抱着他的男人仿佛没看见这个十字路口，矮下身飞快地啄了一下他的脸颊，继而一脸邪笑地舔舔嘴唇，自言自语道：“真的好嫩啊……”  
冬狮郎从来没这么郁闷过。  
记忆里的自家三席，应该是个谦和有礼，温柔体贴的人……吧？  
谁敢告诉他……眼前这个没事就赖在他身上揩油揩得肆无忌惮的混蛋到底是谁啊啊啊！！！  
“小狮郎……你怎么又用好像不认识我一样的眼神看着我，嗯？”  
紫堂蹲下来，抓起冬狮郎的一只手搭在自己的脸上，脸上挂着一看就是装出来的委屈的表情——最可恶的是，这样的表情……对于冬狮郎来讲，杀伤力是十分巨大的……  
冬狮郎用另一只手挡住自己的眼睛……这混蛋，好死不死的为什么要长着一双那么可恶的眼睛，都跟他说不要再乱放电了，怎么就是不听……银发的孩子气愤地咬了咬牙：“……谁认识你？我跟你很熟吗？”  
“诶——队长好过分……”紫堂拖着慵懒的长腔，一只手不老实地蹭上孩子的脸……  
居然还敢说我过分……  
莫名火大的孩子一巴掌拍掉男人的手——  
“过分的是谁？先是莫名其妙地跟花见澟出走——你们俩真的只是好朋友？我怎么看怎么不像！然后又和市丸银那叛徒纠缠不清——你们俩那姿势到底是怎么回事，你至今也没给出一个让人信服的解释！还有……每天都有很多人给你寄来大量的情书和礼物，十番队都快成回收站了……你还真受欢迎哪，紫堂瞬……”  
呃……  
紫堂瞬目瞪口呆地听着自家队长对自己疑似出轨倾向的强烈谴责。  
就像冬狮郎以前没发现他是个外表纯良内心险恶的腹黑一样……他也没发现自家队长居然是个醋坛子……  
“澟真的只是我的朋友——小狮郎你不要听女协那些人胡说！至于市丸银……我也不知道他那时到底想干什么，斩魄刀又不在手边，反抗也不是明智之举吧？还有……那些情书和礼物——我明明都原封不动地退回去了，可是第二天他们还会再送过来啊！我一点都不想沾花惹草的，倒是花花草草们时常来招惹我……唉……”说着，紫堂幽幽地叹了口气，无奈地摊了摊手，“长得太帅确实是件麻烦事……”  
“……”冬狮郎的额头迸出青筋，“难道……你想把所有的因由全部归结于长相问题吗？”  
“啊咧，队长你就这么没有安全感么？”紫堂笑眯眯地将手搭上孩子气得一耸一耸的肩膀，嘴角的笑意在孩子想要拨开他的手的时候微微收敛了一些：“不过，你放心好了……我喜欢的人，就只有你一个啊！”  
“你——”冬狮郎一怔，飞快地别过泛红的脸，“你这混蛋！……说这种话怎么都不脸红？”  
“因为……我说的都是实话啊。”  
冬狮郎突然很想砍人，还不等手够到背后的刀，对面的男人就擅自缩短了他们之间的距离。  
“混……唔……”  
骂人的话被堵回嘴里，孩子气愤地扎挣起来，可是不知为什么，推拒的手渐渐软掉，最后竟挂在男人的肩膀上撤不下来——离远看，简直就像搂着对方的脖子热情地回吻一样……  
于是，刚刚战胜了5号十刃诺伊特拉的剑八扛着八千流，拐进这条走廊时，立刻被眼前这一幕深深地震撼到了……  
八千流激动得揪了一下剑八的头发上的铃铛：“想不到小白……这样主动……”  
铃铛清脆的响声，打断了两个浑然忘我的人。紫堂抬起头，看清是剑八和八千流，像是逛街时遇到了同班同学一样自然地打起招呼来：“啊，更木队长，草鹿副队长，你们好！”  
正要回头看的冬狮郎马上就石化了……

白崎坐在一把高脚椅上，托着下巴，望着床上昏睡着的一护出神。  
一护双目紧闭，面色酡红，额头滚烫，偶尔蹦出一两句含糊不请的胡话来——  
“嗯……不要……白崎……慢一点……”  
“……哈根达斯……巧克力味的就好……呃……不要草莓味的……”  
白崎伤脑筋地撑住额头——到底是自己玩得太过分了……还是这个死神身子太弱了……  
这样下去弄不好会死掉……  
唉唉……真麻烦！  
烦躁地站起身，狠狠地踹了椅子一脚，白崎转身离开卧室，大步走出宫门。

花见澟从睡梦中惊醒，他站起身，借着壁灯微弱的火光，环视四周。  
目光扫过身边一张张睡熟的面孔，唯独……少了井上。  
他的感觉没错……井上的灵压果然消失了。  
“怎么了，花见？”觉察到花见澟的响动，靠着石壁休息的朽木白哉也清醒过来，坐直了身子。  
“朽木队长，井上的灵压……消失了。”

白崎踹开自己卧室的门，将扛在肩上的人放在地上，然后用力摇晃起来：“喂喂，女人，别睡了！”  
井上迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，瞥了他一眼，但马上又重新阖上：“我果然是在做梦……还梦见黑崎君掉进面袋子里了……”  
“我可没时间跟你废话，女人！”白崎抓着井上的肩膀，将她推到床边，指着床上的一护说，“你有治愈的能力吧？马上给我治好他。”  
井上顺着他手指的方向看到了一护，转回头再看看他，混沌的头脑似乎终于清醒一些了……  
“黑崎君……两个黑崎君？！”  
=================================尸魂界===============================  
一番队会议室。  
队长们表情凝重地分列两厢。  
总队长山本元柳斋重国忽然把手中的拐杖重重地戳在地上——  
“……既然你们都已经做好了决战的觉悟，那么，明早例会时间，请各位准时在穿界门前集合。到达现世之后，浦原喜助会为我们打开通往虚圈的黑腔。”  
“是。”众死神应道。


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉

井上织姬张开双天归盾，淡橘色的光盾罩上卧在白崎床上的一护。  
“这么说……你叫‘白崎’？是凌驾于十刃之上的虚王？”井上扭头，好奇地打量着白崎，“真的跟黑崎君好像啊……”  
白崎斜倚在白色的沙发上，身子陷进沙发垫里，看上去有点心不在焉：“我不知道……蓝染大人说我是没有名字的——虚王都是没有名字的，但是那个死神一直叫我‘白崎’……”  
“叫‘白崎’也不错嘛，暂时就这么叫好了，总比没有名字强啊，”井上微微偏头，绽开一个甜美的笑容，“请多指教，白崎先生。”  
“……”白崎将头靠在沙发背上，用食指的指节顶了顶太阳穴。  
头隐隐作痛。  
有个异常耳熟的声音在不停地呼唤着……白崎，白崎，白崎……  
是谁？  
你是谁？  
心中的疑问像是茫茫宇宙中的黑洞，吞噬着周边寥寥无几的残光。  
那个耳熟的声音渐渐淡去，耳边唯余一声啜泣般的悲鸣——  
白崎……  
白崎……就是我吗？  
那我……又是谁……？  
我是不是……忘记了什么重要的事情……？  
“白崎先生——白崎先生！”  
井上的声音将飘渺思绪拉回现实，白崎一惊，放下手，呆呆地瞅着井上。  
井上指着一护的手说：“黑崎君的手已经治好了，他身上还有别的伤口吗？”  
“有……呃……”白崎有些支吾。  
“OK，交给我吧——啊——！！！”井上说着，就去掀盖在一护身上的白色毛毯，白崎大惊失色，想要上前阻止，可是白色的毯子已经掀开了大半——  
虽说在尸魂界修炼的日子里，井上的腐化程度已经达到了令人惊叹的水平，但同人本上的线条再怎么刺激，也比不上亲眼所见来的震撼是不是？  
光洁白皙的皮肤上烙着斑驳错落的红斑，深的像是玫瑰的花瓣，浅的好像洇了水的朱砂，淡淡的淤青点缀其间……再往下看……  
一只手忽然死死地捂住井上的眼睛，白崎没好气地吼道：“女人你到底看够没有啊？！”  
“必然没看够啊！放开我，白崎先生——！我还没看到重点……”井上奋力挣扎起来。  
“重什么点……给我滚到外殿等着，不用你治了，剩下的我自己来！”白崎拖着她走出卧室，往外一丢，反手锁死了门。  
外面传来“咣咣”的砸门声：“白崎先生——你太狡猾了！！！你吃了黑崎君……葛力姆乔先生和乌尔奇奥拉先生绝对不会原谅你的！！！”  
白崎发出一声淡漠的冷哼：“哼……乌尔奇奥拉和葛力姆乔么？你放心好了，女人——他们不会有任何异议的，他们见到我……都是要叫‘王’的。”  
门外立刻没了动静。  
就在白崎想要转身回到床边的时候，门口的井上忽然语气幽怨地吐了句槽——  
“说的也是……王的男人谁敢动啊？”

白崎走进连着卧室的浴室，放好热水，又在靠着卧室墙壁的架子上搜索了一番，终于找到所需的药，折回床边，将药瓶陈列在床头。  
他觉得自己真的好心得过了分……  
这该死的橘子头死神哪来这么大的魅力，居然让贵为虚王的他亲自伺候……说实在的，他自己也想不通，反应过来的时候，他已经抱着一护走进浴室了。  
白崎探手试了试水温后，慢慢将一护放进水里，让他的脊背靠着浴缸的壁。一护的头无力地垂下来，磕在浴池边缘。  
唉唉……真麻烦……  
白崎皱皱眉，三下五除二解掉自己的衣服，随手一撇，一袭如雪的白衣便从指间滑到黑色的石质地面上，形成强烈的视觉反差。  
热气熏得人脸颊发烫，白崎挥手驱散凑到眼前缭绕的白烟，迈进热水里，揽过一护的身体，让他的头枕上自己的颈窝。  
湿热的气流使得一护的呼吸有些紊乱，脸上红晕的面积不断扩大，他在白崎怀里不安地扭了扭身子，鼻子里逸出一声难受的轻哼：“唔……”  
白崎后悔了……为毛刚才因为一时冲动把井上赶了出去？为毛要夸口“剩下的我自己来”？如今光溜溜的一护倚在他怀里却不能推，美食当前却不能享用……这简直是一种折磨啊！！！  
他用怨念的眼神瞪着在他怀里动来动去的一护。  
死小子，等你醒了的……  
白崎别过头，刻意不去看一护的脸，分开一护的腿，修长的手指探入他的股间，指尖撑开窄小的穴口，柔软的指腹细致地梳理着里面的褶皱，小心地将残留在里面的淤血和爱 液导出。少量热水顺着手指开辟的密道钻进敏感的内 壁，酥酥痒痒的热流惹得一护忍不住呻吟出声：“嗯……唔……”  
白崎僵硬地停下手……他觉得自己随时都有爆炸的可能……  
他恨不得马上掐死这个像猫一样窝在自己怀里的橘子头……  
不行……要忍耐……  
偏偏意识恍惚的一护根本无法体谅白崎的辛苦之处，呼吸困难的他微微张开被蹂躏得艳红的嘴唇，吐出细细的喘息：“嗯……好热……”  
“……”  
一忍再忍，忍无可忍……  
于是，愤怒的白崎终于决定了——就算你丫处于神志不清的状态，老子也照上不误……虽然无法欣赏你丫被欺负得泫然欲泣的表情，可能会少了不少乐趣……但是也比老子忍出内伤要强！  
我们的白崎大人是个想到做到的行动派，所以他马上就开始践行自己的想法了。  
低头咬住那双颤抖的嘴唇，舌头滑进对方甜美的口腔，勾住那瑟缩的舌，停滞在蜜 穴里的手指一改之前连白崎自己都觉得不可思议的轻柔谨慎，粗暴而极富技巧性地摩擦着炽热的内 壁，另一只手绕过细瘦的腰线，捏住尚未苏醒的前端……  
被人这样上下其手，再不清醒过来似乎就有点说不过去了。  
被白崎抚弄得浑身酥软的一护缓慢地睁开眼睛，颤抖的睫毛擦过白崎的脸颊。  
一护侧过脸，一双金色的眸子映入眼帘。  
“嗯……是白崎吗？”烧得迷迷糊糊的一护似乎还没有回想起之前发生的种种，只是下意识伸手去碰白崎的脸，手指触到光滑的皮肤上，灼热的温度从指尖从来，咖啡色的眼睛瞬间瞪大，瞳孔中迷离的光斑凝滞了几秒，两行水渍毫无预兆地滑了出来，“真的是你啊……”  
“……”白崎怔住。  
无以言喻的苦涩就像一颗深埋在内心深处的种子——龟裂的土壤包裹着它，严寒与酷热摧残着它，它奄奄一息，几度消隐无踪，突然之间天降甘霖，润泽了这方不毛之地，这粒种子总算破土而出，一瞬就枝繁叶茂地足以穿透心脏……  
受到这种心情的影响，亲吻不知不觉变得缓慢而绵长，手上的动作也温柔了很多。  
“唔……你……你做什……不要……啊……”  
不知是因为没有力气，还是潜意识里根本就不想真的推开白崎，一护象征性地推拒了几下，就彻底放弃了挣扎，放任白崎的手和嘴唇恣意地游走在自己的身上……

“嗯……白崎……你慢一点啊……嗯……我不行了……啊……不要……”  
一护趴伏在浴缸壁上，被汗水和花洒中喷出的热水打湿的橘发顺服地贴在绯红的面靥两侧，泪盈盈的眼睛显得水光潋滟，脉脉生情，两只脱力的手艰难地撑着又湿又滑的瓷砖，似乎随时都有重新滑进浴缸里的可能，随着身后的人抽送的动作，他的身体不住地颤抖着……楔在内 壁里的炙热时而一鼓作气地重重顶入最深处，时而像是要完全退出身体一样徘徊在穴口，狭窄的甬道被撑至极限，张裂的痛楚早已为翻涌攀升的快 感取而代之，越是被猛烈粗暴地贯穿，快 感就越是汹涌激烈。水从花洒中溅落浴缸中的声音已经盖不住肉体交合时发出的淫 靡而响亮的水声。然而强烈的羞耻心不但无法阻止肉体的沦陷，反而催生了更多的热情，一护的脸颊热得烫手，身子也不再听从意识的差遣，擅自地迎合着白崎的侵犯，灼热的小穴含紧入侵的异物，舍不得松口……  
“啊……放开我……让我……啊……求求你……”  
身体似乎要在这场狂风暴雨中散架子了。堆叠的快 感就像是一场灭顶之灾，一护只能眼睁睁地看着自己陷落其中，却无能为力。被白崎握在手里的敏感已是肿胀不堪……象征着欢愉已达到临界状态的官能的泪水滚落腮边。  
白崎炽热的吐息绕在一护的耳畔，将他耳垂染成瑰丽的嫣红：“着……什么急？再忍一会儿……”  
“白崎……你……嗯……你这……混蛋……不要……嗯……”  
一护吃力地转过头，眯着被泪水浸得有些睁不开的眼睛，使劲瞪着那只紧紧地搂着自己腰的手，原本埋怨的口吻却因为混杂了喘息和哭腔，竟有些撒娇的意味……  
“够了……该死的……！” 白崎发出一声压抑的低喘，狠狠地按住一护的肩膀……  
“啊啊——！！！”  
感到一股滚烫的热流窜进身体，一护难以忍受地发出一声拔高的哭音，箍着自己分 身的手终于松开，他身子一僵，浑身脱力地软倒在浴缸边缘……

白崎的脊背贴着浴缸壁，一只手揽着昏睡过去的一护，金色的眼睛瞅着棚顶散发着淡淡蓝光的灯发呆。  
花洒中的水淋进他的眼睛里，他难受地皱皱眉，但仍然固执地睁着眼睛。  
橘色的碎发贴着他的颈窝，怀里的人睡得一脸毫无防备的安谧恬静。  
浴室里静得出奇，水溅落的声音显得格外响亮，听起来……寂寞得有些令人心惊。


	66. Chapter 66

==============================本章转入花见澟视角==============================  
一护和井上的接连消失，大大地冲淡了我与露琪亚等人刚汇合时的喜悦。朽木白哉和卯之花烈两位队长看上去也是愁眉不展——尤其是大白，眉心都要打成结了……是在担心一护吧。  
天蒙蒙亮的时候，我们就起身上路，我与朽木大白、露女王、红毛犬一组，卯之花大神带领剩下的人，分成两路人马，寻找失踪的一护与井上。与其说是寻找，莫不如说就是在漫无目的地碰运气，因为精于鬼道的朽木白哉、露琪亚还有我，没有一个人能够感觉到他们俩的灵压波动。  
不过，搜寻的过程中，我们倒是有了意外的收获。当恋次用解放后的蛇尾丸推开一堆堵塞了甬道的碎石的时候，我们看见扛着粉红小萝莉八千流的剑八正拿着他那把无名的斩魄刀站在我们的对面，似乎正在蓄积灵压以便炸开挡路的碎石，他的身后站着一矮一高两人：银发碧眼的正太颇有大爷派头地皱着眉头，抱着肩膀；长发披肩的红眸妖孽笑得眼睛都快看不见了：“更木队长，请加油！Fighting！”  
就这样，我们与日番谷小白、紫堂妖孽、更木萝莉控、草鹿萝莉喜相逢……后来我才知道——原来日番谷小白和紫堂妖孽都借口自己的斩魄刀是鬼道系，破坏力不强，所以拥有直攻系斩魄刀的剑八只能承担起开路的任务了……  
众人相聚不免寒暄一番，提到一护井上连连失踪的事，众人格外忧心。  
朽木大白、剑八、日番谷小白凑到一起，交流各自的情报信息。  
趁着三位队长交谈的时候，瞬扑过来抱住我，十分无耻地揉乱了我的头发：“死小子，你没事真是太好了！”  
“我命大着呢！”我伸手捋顺头发，瞬却变本加厉地继续制造人工羊毛卷，我瞪他一眼，“腐男，别乱动了，你和你家小白怎么遇上了，你们之间的误会消除了吗？”  
“误会都是浮云……”瞬眉开眼笑，正欲滔滔不绝，却忽然收敛了笑容闭上了嘴。  
隐隐感到寒气袭来……  
我顺着寒流飘来的方向望过去，只见一双绿盈盈的眼睛阴森地看着我……以及瞬搂在我肩膀上的那只手，某正太顶着一枚红色的十字路口，向我们这边释放寒流。  
不用问了，看日番谷小白这种反应，还什么误会不误会的……都已经修成正果了。  
“行啊你！”我激动地拍了一下瞬的肩膀，瞬吃痛地“啊”了一声，“骗到手啦？”  
“必然骗到手……老子这么英俊潇洒这么温柔体贴这么专一深情这么……啊——队长，我错了……”瞬还在自鸣得意地耍贫嘴，殊不知脸越来越黑的日番谷小白已经瞬步出现在他的身后，冰轮丸尾端的铁钩神不知鬼不觉地拴住了他的脖子……  
“紫堂三席，本队长有事相商，随我过来……”小白面无表情语气冰冷地说着，一拽手里的链子，“哗啦哗啦”地拖走了自家妖孽……  
我目瞪口呆，一旁的露琪亚小声嘀咕了一句：“紫堂君和日番谷队长……感情什么时候变得这么好了……”  
剑八肩上的八千流插嘴道：“他们感情一直很好啊！我和小剑遇见他们的时候，他们正在很热情地kiss呢~~~小白好主动的样子，还搂着小紫的脖子……”  
全场寂静。  
我花了5分钟消化掉八千流的话，花了10分钟完成脑补小剧场，然后我喷血倒塌了……瞬啊，你丫真TMD是个祸国殃民的妖物，人家小白曾经是多纯良多青涩一小孩，现在居然叫你丫给带成了YD的诱受……口胡！！！  
就在大家沉浸在妖孽女王和YD正太（……口胡）的禁忌之恋中不能自拔的时刻，两位当事人终于回来了——瞬神清气爽地拨弄着头发，一双勾魂摄魄的媚眼不经意地瞟向我们，害得大家集体用手挡住眼睛，时刻保持贵族形象的朽木大白则沉默地背过身去；再看瞬手里牵着的那个孩子，已是碧瞳涣散，双目失神，唇瓣微肿，红艳艳的唇角还挂着一根晶亮的银丝……  
“不好意思啊，大家久等了。”瞬俯下身飞快地舔去小白嘴角的津液，抬起头像没事人一样神态自若地说道，“刚才说到哪里了，你们继续说吧——”  
众人灵魂出窍30秒……小白的眼睛已经变成一片黯淡的深绿……  
朽木大白和剑八最先回过神来，继续方才的话题，日番谷小白魂不守舍地听着，不时地“唔”一声表示同意。瞬又偷偷溜回我的身边，对我露出一脸偷了腥的猫一般的表情。  
“别笑了……嘴都要咧到耳根去了……”我挡着眼睛小声说，“搞定你家小白了？”  
瞬瞄了一眼失神的小白：“那是自然。在外人面前当然要给足他面子，等到了角落里……嘿嘿……”  
“嘿什么嘿，你丫就是个腹黑……你哪里给他面子了……”我叹气，“小白啊，你遇人不淑啊，怎么摊上这么个幺蛾子啊……”  
瞬想反驳，可是还没等说话，我们脚下的地面猛然剧烈地震颤起来。  
强烈的灵压波动自虚夜宫外部呼啸而过，几乎要将我们所在的走廊撼塌，碎石瓦砾不断地砸落下来。  
我感应到难以计数的基力安的灵压正在向我们所在的方向靠近……  
“这里危险，撤到外面去！”马上意识到情况紧急的朽木白哉提高声音喊道，他用手一指我们身后的墙壁，“破道之七十三——双莲苍火坠！”  
爆破的火光在那堵墙上炸裂，伴着一声轰鸣，墙壁被炸出巨大的豁口。  
众死神纷纷抽出自己的斩魄刀。瞬步从缺口鱼贯跳出。

我们站在虚夜宫的外围，眼前是一望无垠的白沙，以及凝重如墨的黑夜。数不清的基力安正以缓慢的速度地向我们移来，一只只巨大的脚踏在沙地上，仿佛打夯机重重落下的夯锤，印出一个个狭长的深坑。  
“哼——老子正好手痒，就拿你们这些没用的大家伙开刀了！”嗜杀成性的剑八大喝一声，瞬步闪身，带着八千流迎着基力安群的方向冲了过去。  
冬狮郎和白哉互相看了一眼。  
“分两队？”冬狮郎问。  
“嗯。”白哉简短地应了一声，回头望向恋次和露琪亚，“你们两个，跟我来。”  
“是！”  
“是，兄长大人！”  
恋次和露琪亚紧走几步，凑到白哉近前，三个人同时施展瞬步，踪迹不见。  
冬狮郎转头看向瞬和我：“你们两个跟我走，没问题吧？”  
“是！”我努力让自己的语气听上去狗腿一些，我可不想被自己的第一本命一直怨念下去……  
“是，队长！”我以为自己那一声“是”就够狗腿的了，没想到瞬这家伙比我还狗腿，变脸比变天还快，刚才还一副伤天害理的幺蛾子状，现在那脸绷得呀……俨然是尽忠职守的好部下……不愧是披着忠犬外衣的腹黑。  
“走吧！”冬狮郎一横斩魄刀，一个瞬步跃上半空中。

我们很快接近大虚群。  
“端坐于霜天吧，冰轮丸——！”冬狮郎率先解放了斩魄刀，寒光一凛，通体晶莹的冰龙一跃而出，冻住一大片行动迟缓的基力安。冬狮郎翻过手腕，抖出冰轮丸尾部的铁链，弯月状的铁钩从凝固的冰层中央横扫过去，冰层内部的基力安皆被拦腰斩断，冰层碎裂，蓝色的灵子缤纷飞旋。  
小白果然帅呆啊……人帅刀帅连解放言灵都这么帅……我不由得在心里小小地花痴了一下，提起斩魄刀的解放言灵，我顿感抑郁，话说我和瞬到底是什么人品呀，看看我们俩斩魄刀的名字……一个人品王，一个小宇宙，战斗时喊出这种名字简直囧死个人……走神之际，一只基力安张开大口，红色的光球径直瞄准我，不好，要对我放虚闪吗——  
“燃烧吧，潇雨瑬刹——！”身边传来瞬的喊声，不等我侧头观望，一条张牙舞爪的火龙已从我的头顶窜向正要放虚闪的基力安，火光四射，基里安瞬间灰飞烟灭。  
“潇雨瑬刹……”我下意识地重复着这个听上去极其拉风帅气的名字，不解地望向瞬，“你换斩魄刀了？”  
瞬一挥刀，火龙绕了个“之”字形，返回他的身边，听话地盘踞在他身后，他瞅瞅我，嘴角一挑，绽开一个极端欠扁的坏笑：“我的斩魄刀……本来就叫这个名字啊！”  
我愤怒地端起手中的RP王，对RP大叔吼道：“喂，爹，你是不是还有其他的名字？”  
斩魄刀里传来怪叔叔猥琐的笑声：“没~有~啦~”  
“……”我有一种想把RP王掰折的冲动，算了我忍，“爆发吧……RP王……”  
这次召出来的是松本御姐的灰猫。冬狮郎在战斗之余瞥了我手里的山寨灰猫一眼，自言自语道：“也不知这些天松本有没有好好批公文……”  
瞬倒是异常亢奋地指着灰猫说——  
“冰轮丸、灰猫、潇雨瑬刹……队长、副队长、三席都到齐了——伪十番队华丽参上！”  
为什么听着瞬的话，我的脑补小剧场里放映的却是妮露、沛薛、咚德恰卡三人众一起摆千手观音造型的场景呢……伪十番队华丽参上……华丽个头，一切都是口胡啊！

基力安虽然很好对付，但数量多了，也是件非常麻烦的事。  
由于战力有限，我们与基力安群僵持了一会儿之后，便明显处于被围攻的不利地位。  
我一甩手上的灰猫，一道灰烟疾速划过，眼前暂时开辟出一条通道，但后面基力安很快自动填补了空缺……  
“好像……有点不妙啊。”瞬自言自语道。  
听到瞬的话，冬狮郎一个瞬步凑到他身边，面露担忧之色：“紫堂，你身上的伤要不要紧？”  
“这点小伤不碍事的，队长。”瞬用手拨开被风拂到眼睛旁边的长发，朝冬狮郎递去一个坚定的眼神。  
冬狮郎的眼睛瞟向一边，看上去有些不好意思，他忽然将冰轮丸插回刀鞘，腾出右手，挽起左臂的袖子。  
纤瘦的手腕上系着一条长长的青丝带——我一眼认出，那是瞬以前绑头发用的带子……  
冬狮郎扯下丝带，像是怕我看到似的，飞快地塞进瞬的手里——  
“给、给你——把头发扎上，免、免得挡眼睛……”  
“……”瞬看着手里的丝带，喜出望外的神采将一双深红的瞳孔点亮，映出温暖柔和的光，他把刀挂回腰间，撩起头发拢于脑后并绑上丝带，“谢谢你，小狮郎……”  
我的天啊……小白，你人妻了！！！瞬，你人夫了！！！  
人妻人夫……凑到一块去了，《鹊桥仙》有云——金风玉露一相逢，便胜却人间无数，换到他俩身上就是“人妻人夫一相逢，便缔造粉红无数”啊……口胡！！！  
我挥了挥手象征性地驱赶着看不见的粉红色气泡，拎着灰猫越过这对甜蜜蜜的小两口，将妄图接近他们的基力安秒掉——话说你们两口子倒是看看周围的情况啊，在一堆黑黢黢的基力安群中间公然调情……真有情调啊……口胡！  
“澟，辛苦你啦~”绑上头发的某人夫再次拔刀，重回前线，眼角眉梢笑意满满，这就叫人逢喜事精神爽啊……口胡。  
“不要放松警惕！”某人妻瞪起碧绿的眼睛，虚张声势地喊道。  
“是！”我赶紧做狗腿状。  
“是，队长！”正所谓一山更比一山高，强中自有强中手……比谁更狗腿，我可比不过某人夫。  
我们仨陷入无休止的反围剿战中。  
话说是真的不妙……  
一来，基力安的数量干打也不见少；二来，我方战力却十分有限。  
这样下去，我们迟早会因为体力与灵力耗尽而湮没于前仆后继的基力安群中……  
突然，数不清的灵子构成的光箭从头顶穿过，如礼花般绽放在基力安群的面前，被光箭击中的基力安接连化成淡蓝色的灵子，涣散在凛冽的大风里。我顺着光箭射来的方向望去，只见一身白色灭却师式服的石田雨龙正张着他的银岭弧雀，扫射着我们面前的基力安群。  
就在他的附近，我还看到了正奋力斩击基力安的虎彻勇音，以及领队的卯之花烈。  
“卯之花队长——”冬狮郎喊道，“你们什么时候到的？找到黑崎一护了吗？”  
卯之花回答：“没找到……基力安群刚出现时，我们就赶到这里了，但直到现在才遇到你们。日番谷队长，这么多基力安出现，恐怕是用来消耗我方战力的吧……”  
冬狮郎皱眉道：“是的……这我们也知道。可现在除了打，也别无他法……我们已经被包围了。”  
卯之花思索少顷，说：“石田君的银岭弧雀攻击范围较广，能够暂时杀出一条血路，你们趁这个机会从开辟出来的缺口冲出去，找到朽木队长和更木队长，一起离开这里，继续前进——我们给你们断后！”  
“那拜托了！”冬狮郎冲她点点头。

我们从石田开辟的通道冲出去，冬狮郎和瞬分别以冰龙和火龙开道（情侣刀？！），我用灰猫殿后，很快突出重围，在突围的过程中，我们遇到陷入苦战中的朽木白哉小队——朽木白哉、露琪亚和恋次虽然都没受伤，但恋次已经动用了卍解，露琪亚的气息格外混乱。在我们的支援下，白哉一组很快脱离危机。  
眼下基力安的数量已经大大减少——这多亏了石田的银岭弧雀，再回头望时，我看见剑八小队已和卯之花小队相遇，卯之花烈似乎正指着我们所在的方向对剑八说着什么，大概应该是让他带着小队与我们汇合吧。剑八正要带队过来，几股剧烈异常的灵压波动如台风般卷地而来——那些都是大到夸张的灵压，剩余的基力安在这些灵压迫近我们的过程中，全部幻化成淡蓝色的灵子……  
我用斩魄刀撑着地面，几乎呕血，这几股可怕的灵压到底属于哪些破面……？居然逼得同为大虚的基力安连维持本体形态的能力都失去了……  
我正惶惶不安地想着，六道白影闪现在我们面前——  
一身肌肉却自认为美丽绝伦的夏洛特•库鲁风、解放后酷似一只火红的大鹰的阿比拉玛•勒达、随着假面破碎面积的扩大实力也会不断上升的芬朵尔•凯利亚司、在TV版里秒杀过斑目一角的奇农•波、体型肥大的尼尔格•帕尔多克以及束有一条辫子的少年破面吉欧•魏格。  
我看到他们身后坐着的2号十刃，被他们尊称为“陛下”的拜勒岗•鲁伊森帮。  
而那边厢，剑八小队和卯之花小队，也被突然出现的1号十刃史塔克和归刃后可变成0号十刃的牙密•里亚尔戈截住。  
我不由得倒吸一口冷气。  
看来，一场凶杀恶战，是无论如何也摆脱不了了。


	67. Chapter 67

黑腔悄然开启，一行人神色凝重，步履匆匆地大步走出。  
走在最前面的是一位年迈的老者，长眉及颚，银须皤然，容貌苍老可是精神矍铄。老者虽然拄着一把木质拐杖，但腿脚并不蹒跚，敏捷利落得甚至超过跟在他身后的那些年轻人。  
“这里就是虚圈了。”老者侧过头，长长的胡须在狂风里飘扬飞舞，“大家提高警惕。”  
“是，总队长大人！”身后传来一阵整齐而响亮的应答声。  
山本元柳斋重国理了理被风吹乱的胡须，冲众位队长、副队长点了点头。  
众死神逆风而行，举步维艰。  
虚圈的环境恶劣程度，远远超过众死神的想象。夜幕像是一口倒扣的黑锅，几乎阻断了所有的光线，若隐若现的一轮弯月勉强照亮了脚下一望无边的白沙地。  
行走在太过广漠的空间里，总会让人产生一种还在原地打转的错觉。  
过不多久，有些人的脸上隐隐显出沮丧的表情……  
山本陡然停住脚步，身后的众死神也纷纷止步。  
“怎么了，元柳斋老师？”浮竹十四郎不解地询问道。  
山本没回答，伫立良久，才缓缓地抬起一只手，指了指西北方向：“在那边……”  
浮竹屏息凝神，随后喃喃地念出两个名字：“花见……朽木……”  
“是你队上的人？”京乐春水压低了草帽的帽沿，看向浮竹。  
“嗯……”浮竹眉头深锁，眼神喜优掺半，“花见和朽木都成长了不少……不过，他们的对手……”  
京乐一只手搭住他的肩膀：“别担心，朽木队长和日番谷队长的灵压不是就在他们附近么？有那两位队长在的话，他们应该不要紧的。”  
没等浮竹回答，京乐的身后忽然传来松本乱菊的声音：“京乐队长，您……感应到日番谷队长的灵压了？”  
京乐笑着回答：“是的，就在那边——别担心，你的队长一直是占上风的！”  
乱菊吁了口气，耳语般轻轻低语道：“那就好啊……队长，紫堂君……你们一定要没事啊！”

这里是虚夜宫的外围。  
几股水蓝色的灵压气旋不时地交互碰撞在一起，发出惊雷般震耳欲聋的响声，气旋带起一地的白沙，如雪雾，似飞霰，若碎晶，纷纷扬扬地弥漫于天地之间。兵器的撞击声，各种言灵的吟诵声，鲜血喷涌在沙子地上的溅落声，狂风掠过衣摆时的摩擦声，不甘心的呐喊声，嘲讽的冷笑声，吃痛的低吟声……所有的响动都在风沙肆虐的声音里，汇成一支苍凉悲壮的战歌。  
朽木露琪亚半跪在地上，大口大口地喘着气，湿滑的液体沿着她的额角汩汩而下，没有时间分辨那到底是汗水亦或是血液，她用刀撑住几欲趴伏在地的身子，摇摇晃晃地站起来，瞪视着站在对面朗声狂笑的芬朵尔•凯利亚司。  
一头浅黄色长发的芬朵尔•凯利亚司轻轻抚摸着掩住双眼的连颚面具：“我现在只用了相当于你们那里五席的实力与你战斗，你就已经受不了了吗？真是不堪一击啊！”  
“别瞧不起人！”露琪亚抬手抹去唇角的血迹，低声吟唱起一段复杂的鬼道言灵，“君临者！血肉的面具，万象、振翅，冠上人类之名的东西，雷鸣的马车，纺车的缝隙，此物有光聚集并一分为六！在苍火之壁上刻下双莲，在遥远的苍穹之间等待大火之渊！缚道之六十一，六丈光牢——”  
六条泛着金光的光带穿空而过，将芬朵尔束在中间，他大惊失色。  
“——破道之七十三，双莲苍火坠——！”露琪亚瞬步跃起，水蓝色的光球从她抱合的双掌之间逐渐涨大，她猛地翻开手掌，将掌心对准芬朵尔被固定住的方向，耀眼的蓝光瞬间映亮了晦暗的黑夜……  
“哟，干得不错啊——露琪亚，什么时候连双重吟唱都学会了？”远处传来恋次兴奋的喊声，露琪亚循声望去，只见恋次正挥舞着钢蛇般的蛇尾丸朝归刃后的奇农·波横扫过去。  
露琪亚皱皱眉，朝他喊道：“少管我，笨蛋！战斗的时候不要分神！”  
“正确——这正是我要提醒你的话，死神。”芬朵尔的声音如此突然地擦过耳畔，冰冷的刀刃不知何时已经贴在颈侧，露琪亚一惊，这家伙……明明被双莲苍火坠击中了啊……怎么会……  
惊讶归惊讶，露琪亚的反应仍然十分迅捷，她抬肘向后顶了一下，借力瞬步闪开，然而脖子上还是留下一道长长的血痕。  
芬朵尔蹭掉脸颊上的血迹，双莲苍火坠确实让他受了点皮肉伤，但并不碍事。他猛地挥手砸掉自己面具上的一部分，挥刀砍向露琪亚：“或许我应该夸奖你，居然让我使出四席的力量来对付你！”  
“少说废话——！”露琪亚撑刀顶上，不料芬朵尔的力度照比刚才的确大了很多，这一下子竟震得她虎口发麻，掌心发热，整个人被震得向后飞开3米远。  
露琪亚盯着芬朵尔脸上的面具，额角沁出细细的冷汗。  
情况不妙……看来他脸上的面具是控制灵压的装置，每破坏一部分，力量就会增强一点。  
而她的实力……却只能定格在现在这个水平。  
现在的她尚且不是芬朵尔的对手，倘若他再破坏掉一部分面具……她该如何应对？  
可怕的是，芬朵尔仿佛看穿了她的想法一样，再次破坏掉一部分面具，嘴角扬起邪气的讪笑：“呵呵，你怕了吗？那好，现在我就用三席的力量来对付你——！”  
“什么……”惊讶的表情还没能在露琪亚的脸上完全展露出来，芬朵尔的刀已经挂着凛冽的风声逼近，露琪亚反手架刀迎上，“锵”的一声，刀与刀相碰的地方迸出几颗火星来，袖白雪刀锋上的裂纹清晰可见，露琪亚感到虎口一热，鲜血从绽裂的虎口处淌下来，她一个踉跄后退了数十步，身子一软，跪倒在地面上……  
“哼，受死吧，死神——！”芬朵尔得势不饶人，一瞬就掠到她的面前，双手举刀，面目狰狞地迎头劈下——  
“破道之七十三，双莲苍火坠——！”  
一个温和悦耳的声音从露琪亚的身后传来，蓝色的光球跃过她的头顶，不偏不倚地击中芬朵尔的身体，“轰”一声炸开，蓝色的火光瞬间遮蔽了天宇，仿佛上万束焰火同时绽放在高远的夜空之上。  
露琪亚震惊地望着眼前这片铺天盖地的水蓝色——未经过吟唱的双莲苍火坠的威力竟然会比她吟唱过的强大这么多倍，除了她的兄长朽木白哉，应该没有第二个人可以办得到吧——不，方才那一击所释放的灵压强度，甚至已经超过她的兄长！她错愕地转过头，望进一双铅灰色的眸子里。  
花见澟还保持着单手前伸发射鬼道的姿势，瞳孔像是素描画里精巧细致的明暗调，嘴角挂着柔和的弧度：“没事吧，露琪亚？”  
“花见副队长！”露琪亚喜出望外地叫出声来，既而像是想起什么似的，有些担心地问，“……夏洛特•库鲁风呢？”  
夏洛特•库鲁风——那是与花见澟对战的破面的名字，露琪亚方才还瞥见花见澟在与他战斗时明显占下风，可是现在……  
花见澟一扬手中的斩魄刀，冲露琪亚笑了笑：“多亏了它。”  
“这是……十一番队五席绫濑川弓亲的藤孔雀？”露琪亚认出澟手中那把斩魄刀，“这次召出了它么？”  
“是的，不过它的全名叫‘琉璃色孔雀’啊。”澟说着，一把拉起露琪亚，推到自己的身后，将刀一横，“要过来了，小心！”  
“叙旧到此为止——死神们！”归刃的芬朵尔卷土重来，他的右手变成一只硕大的白色蟹螯，一股高压水柱向着澟与露琪亚凶猛地射来——  
“缚道之八十一，断空——！”  
花见澟从容不迫地抬起手，高声吟诵着鬼道言灵，一面高耸入云的鬼道墙破土而出，挡在他与露琪亚的面前，高压水柱被原封不动地向着芬朵尔反弹回去，芬朵尔疾速跳开。  
澟挥挥手，化掉鬼道墙，笑容可掬地瞅着芬朵尔，不发一言。  
“副队长吗？作为副队长来说——”芬朵尔瞄着他左臂上的副队长臂章，做出一脸了然的表情，“你确实合格了。不过，今天遇上我……”他再一次敲向面具，露出左边的眼睛，“只能算你倒霉！”  
“是吗？”澟看着他身边不断上升的灵压气旋，无所谓地挑挑眉，“这可不一定。”  
“花见副队长，请多加小心！这个破面每敲掉一部分面具，力量就会……”  
“力量就会增强，”澟笑着说，“谢谢你，露琪亚……不过，这些我都知道哦。而且……”  
芬朵尔开始朝他们发射连续的高压水柱，澟和露琪亚闪身躲开，但成股的水柱像蛇一样飞快地缠住了澟的身体，水柱渐渐汇成一个巨大的水球。  
“花见副队长——！”露琪亚惊叫一声，“凌舞吧……”  
澟的声音从包裹住他的水球中透了出来，听上去出人意料的镇静：“要对付这家伙，还是用桧佐木队长代理的风死比较好……割裂吧，风死——！”  
水球“嗤”的一声向四周绽裂，淡蓝色的灵压光旋围着花见澟的身体高速盘旋，澟的身上的死霸装甚至没被沾湿一寸，双镰状的风死在他的手中上下翻飞，仿佛随风旋转的风车叶片。  
“桧佐木队长代理曾经说……”澟瞥了一眼目瞪口呆的芬朵尔，“他本人都控制不好风死的方向，那么我这个新手就更难操纵自如了——所以，”话锋一转，铅灰的眼睛里陡然迸射出令人心悸的寒光，“你可要加小心了——！”  
话音未落，花见澟手中的锁链“哗哗”作响，风死的双镰犹如脱缰的野马，交替着冲向芬朵尔，犀利的叶锋划过芬朵尔的肩膀，变成蟹螯的右臂被齐齐地斩断，血流如注。芬朵尔脸色骤变，慌忙逃窜躲闪，一时间竟忘了仔细看路……  
“凌舞吧，袖白雪——次舞，白涟——！”  
泛着寒霜的冰层破空而出，迎着芬朵尔逃跑的方向劈头盖脸地袭来，甚至来不及露出一个惊讶的表情，他就被坚硬的冰层封锁在其中。露琪亚展开手臂，长而飘逸的刀穗划出一道雪白色的弧，霎那间冰层破裂，清脆得有些残忍的响声响彻云霄，芬朵尔就在飞散的冰晶里化作一缕淡蓝色的灵子，徐徐地涣散在狂风里。  
“干得漂亮！”澟对露琪亚竖起拇指。  
“合作愉快！”露琪亚松了口气，胡乱抹了一把伤口上的血迹，如释重负地微笑起来。  
“身上的伤……不要紧吧？”澟朝露琪亚走过去。  
露琪亚摇头：“我不要紧……花见副队长，多谢你及时搭救！”  
“哈哈，小意思，”澟摆了摆手，“那么，我们去支援其他人吧？”  
“嗯！”露琪亚爽快地应了一声。  
两个人正准备动身，露琪亚忽然捂着胸口仆倒在地上，一口鲜血从嘴角溢出——  
一股强劲的灵压以令人畏惧的速度失速攀升，不详的感觉随着灵压的不断飙高而渐渐扩散……  
花见澟用斩魄刀戳着地面才勉强撑住摇摇欲坠的身体，他转过头，向着这股可怕的灵压的发源地望去，眸子里闪过一丝惊恐的神情。  
与此同时，一个苍老而浑厚的声音从灵压凝聚的地方飘过来——  
“腐朽吧，骷髅大帝！”


	68. Chapter 68

拜勒岗完成归刃之后，灵压波动才渐渐趋于和缓了一些。花见澟将朽木露琪亚拉起来，帮她拍掉膝盖上的沙尘，两个人一起瞬步赶往其他人包围拜勒岗的地方，远远望见一个高大的黑影恍若神明般矗立在半空中，定睛观望，便可看见那黑影头的位置是一个戴着王冠的骷髅——  
“那是……什么啊？”露琪亚心怀畏惧地问道，声音不自觉地颤抖。  
澟回答：“骷髅大帝——拜勒岗的归刃形态，千万不要靠近他，他的能力是释放出结界状大范围攻击，所有被接触到的人或物都会迅速腐朽消亡，而且蔓延的速度极快……”  
“有那么可怕？”露琪亚将信将疑地瞅着澟，澟没有说话，只是紧张地注视着拜勒岗的行动。  
当他们抵达目的地时，刚刚分别战胜了拜勒岗的从属官尼尔格•帕尔多克、阿比拉玛•勒达、奇农·波和吉欧•魏格的朽木白哉、日番谷冬狮郎、阿散井恋次和紫堂瞬正与半空中的拜勒岗僵持着——双方都没有先行发动进攻，只是一动不动地静立在原地，仿佛在相互估量着彼此的实力。  
澟与露琪亚在众死神的后方落脚，那骷髅的头似乎朝他们的方位偏了一点，随后发出一声异常不屑的冷哼：“哼，又来了两个送死的吗？”  
“不要口出狂言！卍解，狒狒王蛇尾丸——！”沉不住气的恋次首先卍解，巨大的蛇状物腾身而起，跃向拜勒岗。  
拜勒岗没动。  
朽木白哉和冬狮郎不约而同地皱起眉——恋次的卍解虽然还没有完全成型，但威力不容小觑，对方居然连躲都不躲，是因为过分狂妄还是胸有成竹？  
“阿散井君，快把斩魄刀扔掉——！”  
“阿散井副队长，小心斩魄刀——！”  
花见澟和紫堂瞬同时喊出声来，两个人的脸色比在场的其他人都要难看许多。冬狮郎的目光移到紫堂瞬身上，不由得暗暗吃惊，他还从未见过紫堂瞬如此惶恐的表情……  
恋次愣了一下，即刻反应过来——马上要碰到拜勒岗身上的蛇尾丸，不知什么原因，竟从头部开始渐次化作袅袅的青烟，青烟延展的速度极为迅速，眨眼的功夫就要吞噬到刀柄。他大吃一惊，急忙将刀撇下，谁知还是慢了一点，青色的烟已经席卷到中指和食指之上……  
“啊啊——！我的手……”眼睁睁地看着两只被腐蚀到的手指从指尖处开始，表皮剥落风化，显出白森森的骨头来，而青烟丝毫没有停滞不前的倾向，沿着手指的指节继续向指根处蔓延。  
紫堂瞬和花见澟双双瞬步跳到恋次身边，瞬左手抓过恋次的胳膊，右手利落地挥起潇雨瑬刹，“嚓”的一声将恋次这两根被腐蚀的手指连根斩断，已是白骨的手指掉落地面，化作一缕沙尘状的烟雾飘散。恋次目瞪口呆地看看瞬，又低头看看血流不止的右手，眼前的变故发生得太过突然，他已无法再思考……  
“澟，止血就拜托你了，我不太擅长鬼道。”瞬对澟点点头，返回冬狮郎身边。  
“嗯。”澟托起恋次的手，吟唱起止血鬼道的言灵。  
“恋次——！”露琪亚凑到澟与恋次的身边，心疼地看着恋次那只被浅金色鬼道光芒覆盖的手，“疼吗？”  
恋次咬着牙晃了晃头。  
澟神色凝重地说：“拜勒岗的力量非常可怕，这种程度……已经算是轻伤了，如果瞬来迟一步的话，阿散井君这条胳膊恐怕都保不住了……”  
恋次的血一点点止住了。澟吩咐露琪亚关照好恋次之后，就回到对峙的阵营中。露琪亚打算拉着恋次撤到远离拜勒岗的地方，恋次却用左手拾起已经恢复到始解前形态的蛇尾丸刀柄，将灵力凝聚于手心，刀身就像拔节的麦子一样重新长出来，他执意要留下：“没关系，我虽然不是左撇子，但还是可以熟练使用的……”  
“恋次……”露琪亚担心地看着他。  
恋次正想反驳，话还没说出口，一团黑色的影子不知什么时候已经飘到他和露琪亚的面前，不详的气息如云雾般笼罩在他们头顶。  
“露琪亚——阿散井君——快离开那里——！！！”  
花见澟的喊声从远处传来，因为喊得太过用力，声音都嘶哑了。  
恋次这才看清，靠近他们的那团黑影，正是归刃后的拜勒岗——现在，骷髅张开形状骇人的嘴，要对他们喷射“死之吹息”——只要被那种气息沾到，一些事物都会迅速腐朽老化，失去生命力。  
恋次知道他们无论如何也躲不开了，下意识地抱紧露琪亚……  
“你在磨蹭什么，恋次？”耳边响起一个熟悉的声音，一道白影飞掠而过，仿佛撕裂了暗夜的闪电，几片淡粉的樱瓣擦着那人的肩头飘过，御风翩翩而舞，“卍解，千本樱景严。”  
“队……”不等叫出这个特定称呼，恋次便感到朽木白哉的手紧紧揽住他和露琪亚的肩膀，瞬步滑出几百米，迅猛的气流刮得他耳根生疼，怀里的露琪亚发出一声惊恐的尖叫，绚烂的樱花雨被抛在身后，暂时包裹住拜勒岗恐怖的身形……  
朽木白哉终于停了下来，放开抓着恋次和露琪亚的手。  
“多谢队长……天哪——您受伤了？！”恋次长吁一口气，忙不迭地道谢，目光不经意间落在朽木白哉的左手上，却发现手套下面的手冒着淡淡的青烟，随着烟尘打着旋儿盘旋升空，白哉的手指渐渐变成五根细长的指骨……而那股青烟，正沿着他的手指向着手掌的方向不断攀升……  
“兄长大人！！！”露琪亚的脸一下子没了血色。  
白哉蹙了蹙眉，苍白的脸上布满细细的冷汗，他将那只不断腐化衰老的手抬到恋次面前，以异常强硬的口吻命令道：“砍掉它，恋次。”  
“这怎么行……？！”恋次后退了一步，手中的斩魄刀几乎滑落在地。  
“兄长大人……您……”露琪亚错愕地看着白哉，瞳孔蓦地缩紧。  
“队长……”恋次端起蛇尾丸，刀却因为手在剧烈颤抖，发出碎瓦般的哀鸣。  
“快！”白哉将手抬高，现在，整个手掌已经完全变成枯腐的骸骨……  
恋次闭上眼睛，手起刀落——  
腐化的手从手腕处齐齐断掉，跌落在地面上，化作一捧飞沙。几滴血像是试探般小心翼翼地滴落在白沙地上，既而肆无忌惮地大量涌出，地面上很快洇染出大片大片的殷红，白哉对着血流不止的手腕，吟诵起止血鬼道，成股的冷汗沿着额头滚落下来。  
“兄长……大人……”露琪亚的眼泪簌簌滑下。  
“队长……”恋次看着沾着血的蛇尾丸，不由自主地哽咽起来。  
白哉抬起头，面色惨白，眼神决绝：“不要管我，快去帮助日番谷队长他们……止住血后，我就去找你们。”  
“是……”  
露琪亚擦擦眼泪，握紧手中的斩魄刀，恋次则不忍地侧过脸去。两个人瞬步闪身，重回战场。

广袤晦暗的天宇被持续飙升的灵压光旋映成近乎于惨白的亮蓝色。  
山本总队长带领众死神向灵压交汇的方向继续行进。  
“呀咧呀咧，战斗还真是激烈啊……”京乐春水仰望着被映亮的天空自言自语。  
“护庭十三队的队长、副队长几乎全部来到虚圈……那现世要怎么办？”跟在京乐身边的伊势七绪问。  
京乐抬起帽沿，神秘地笑着回答：“放心吧，山老头没安排好的话，是不会这样放心大胆地带我们来这里的。浦原喜助、四枫院夜一……还有我的一些老熟人，都在替我们守护现世呢。”  
由于准确定位出朽木白哉等人的方向，众死神加快了行进速度，不久，他们就在地平线处隐约看见了虚夜宫的轮廓。  
“啊，终于要到了！”队伍里的年轻人们发出一阵兴奋而紧张的呼喊声。  
走在最前面的山本再次停下，并伸出一只手，身后的众死神也逐渐停住。  
“怎么了，总队长大人？”  
“要过来了——”  
眨眼之间，原本一马平川的沙子地上，已被一片白花花的影子占据，前方忽然多出一只奇怪的队伍——一个戴着牛头面具的破面站在队伍的最前面，他的身后，跟着无数个几乎与他长得一模一样的破面……  
“是护庭十三队的诸君吧？”为首的破面抽出腰间的刀，“葬讨部队队长路德本，奉蓝染大人之命，在此恭迎各位！”

如嗜血的野兽般亢奋的嘶吼声响彻整个夜空。  
更木剑八舔了舔刀尖上的血，嗤笑着瞥向跪倒在自己面前的牙密。  
茶渡泰虎收起“巨人的右手”和“恶魔的左臂”，如释重负地松了口气。  
“怎么了……大块头？就这么不禁砍吗？真无聊！八千流……我们走了，去找蓝染——”  
剑八转身的刹那，蹲在他肩头的草鹿八千流失声尖叫道：“小剑——快躲！”  
“……？！”八千流的直觉一向准得可怕，剑八来不及多问，赶紧闪身躲开。  
再次转身回头的时候，剑八吃惊地发现，明明被自己砍得连站都站不稳的牙密，居然毫发无伤地出现在自己刚才站过的位置，伴随着印在他左臂的数字10中的“1”字渐渐地剥落，灵压像是涨潮的海水，以横扫千军之势逆袭而来……  
“大发雷霆吧，愤兽——！”  
茶渡被这狂暴的灵压所压制，瘫倒在地面上，口吐鲜血，暂时动弹不得。  
归刃后的牙密挺直身子，狰狞的冷笑让他的脸看上去有些阴森骇人，他踱着步，慢慢走向剑八。  
“哼，这就是所谓的归刃吗？也没什么了不起的嘛！0号十刃又怎样……也没见你比那位1号十刃厉害多少——”剑八狂放地冷笑一声，瞥了一眼那边厢的1号十刃史塔克以及卯之花等人——虎彻勇音和石田雨龙攻势凌厉，史塔克只是懒洋洋地避过，甚至不愿还手，他的从属官莉莉妮特很不耐烦地大呼小叫着催他快些归刃……卯之花烈一直冷静地站在一旁观战，甚至连斩魄刀都没有拔出来——卯之花这个女人，剑八暗自思忖，虽是担任号称护庭十三队最吊车尾的四番队的队长，但其实……  
“跟我打还敢分神？活得不耐烦了吗？”牙密一声怒吼，一瞬便掠到剑八近前！  
“……！”剑八惊愕地跳开，头发上的铃铛叮当作响。  
这家伙……为什么速度突然变快，是归刃的原因吗？  
“都跟你说了——不要走神！”  
硕大的拳头挂着风声猝不及防地迎头砸下，快到以剑八的速度根本没有躲开的可能……不过，剑八也并没打算躲，他一挥那把连名字都不知道的斩魄刀，面无惧色地顶上牙密的拳头，然而……  
血光四溅。  
“小剑——！！！”八千流发出一声悲戚的呼喊。  
“哼，已经被我砸烂了吧？”  
牙密噌噌手背上的血，轻蔑地看着倒在地上的已经血肉模糊的剑八，以及跪在他旁边，表情凝重的八千流。  
“小剑……是不会输的。”八千流慢慢地站起来。  
“你说什么，小鬼……”牙密住了口，因为眼前的八千流突然开始释放灵压……  
其实他早该想到——在他与剑八打斗时，两个人都释放出那样强劲的灵压，然而剑八肩上的这个小鬼却始终安然无恙……只是，牙密没料到，八千流拥有着几乎不输给剑八的灵压……  
“喂，退下，八千流……”一只大手猛地搭在八千流瘦小的肩膀上，八千流回头，看见支撑着身体半跪在地面上剑八一边抹着嘴角的血，一边解去黑色的眼罩。

拜勒岗居高临下，俯瞰着站在他面前的众死神，轻哼一声。  
这些蝼蚁般的生命肯本逃不过骷髅大帝的手掌，夺命的死之吹息，蚀骨的腐化能力，不容抗拒的侵蚀速度……这一切都是他引以为傲的资本。  
生命太过冗长，所以只会显得索然无味罢了。

冬狮郎和瞬已经动用了卍解，但冬狮郎的冰柱也好，瞬的冰刃也好，一旦靠近拜勒岗的身体，就会化成青烟。  
而澟，即使完完整整地吟唱完鬼道言灵，也无法伤及拜勒岗一根寒毛。  
“怎么办，队长？”紫堂瞬压低声音询问站在身边的冬狮郎，“他的速度太快了……刚才他扑向恋次他们的时候，我根本没看清他的动作……而且，我们的攻击对他无效……”  
冬狮郎不错眼珠地盯着拜勒岗的一举一动，头顶象征着卍解时限的冰花又炸碎了一片……现在只剩下两片花瓣了，情况确实不妙。  
“总会……有办法的……”澟微微气喘——频繁地使用瞬步和鬼道，耗掉了他很多体力与灵力，“我就不信……他身上……没有破绽……”  
破绽？听了澟的话，冬狮郎的目光锁定在拜勒岗头顶的王冠上：“破面的弱点应该是他们的面具吧？”  
“是的……”紫堂瞬说。  
“……”冬狮郎蹙起眉头，似乎在思考着什么，下一秒，他身形一闪，挥刀砍向拜勒岗的头部，“龙霰架——”  
眼看锐利的冰凌就要击中骷髅头顶的王冠，拜勒岗却忽然不见了踪影……  
“糟了！”澟大惊失色，但瞬的动作更快——  
“队长——！”  
瞬的身影像迅捷的猎豹一样飞扑到冬狮郎近前，一切只发生在一秒的万分之一，冬狮郎感到一只大手深深地扣上自己后背，整个人就像荡秋千一样向后飞了出去——  
风擦得耳廓刀割般的疼，冬狮郎下意识地抓紧瞬的衣襟。  
紫堂的瞬步……什么时候已经比自己的还要快了？而且……居然快到能救下自己的程度了……  
风声减弱，瞬收住脚步，放开抱紧冬狮郎的手。  
“呃……那个……”冬狮郎本想道谢，却莫名地难以启齿。  
“……”瞬垂下头，精致的侧脸上渗出丝丝冷汗，“小狮郎，快……砍掉它——”  
说着，他抬起自己的左臂。  
“……”  
碧绿的眼睛蓦地瞪大到几乎要撑裂眼眦束缚的程度，银发的孩子惊骇地注视着已经蔓延到瞬左臂肘部的青烟，青烟下面，是正在渐次枯蚀成灰的手骨、尺骨和桡骨……  
“没关系，快动手……”瞬低声催促道。  
冬狮郎端起刀，刀锋却迟迟不能对准瞬的手臂，他大口大口地抽着气，胸口剧烈地一起一伏，眸子的颜色也变成阴霾的灰绿……  
“小狮——”瞬的喊声被一束迎头劈下的寒光打断——  
凄烈的殷红溅起几尺之高，瞬的左臂颓然摔落地面，并立刻化作烟尘。  
澟蹭掉刀锋上的血迹，收起斩魄刀，低头吟唱止血鬼道。  
冬狮郎仿佛从梦中惊醒，手中的冰轮丸倏然滑落：“紫堂……”  
“我不要紧，队长。”瞬轻轻倚在澟的肩上，眯起漂亮的眼睛——依旧是如同飘雪的夜空般凄美壮丽的暗红，依旧是包容一切的暗红，依旧是沉淀着无法抗拒的温柔与温暖的暗红……  
“笨蛋，怎么可能……不要紧啊……”  
孩子弯腰去拾地上的斩魄刀，顺便让溢出眼角的晶莹滚落，并在白色的沙子地上留下一串色泽黯淡的足印，水渍渐渐洇开，与瞬的血迹汇合到一处，悄悄地蔓延成一片红黑交织的图腾，一寸寸渗透到地下……

露琪亚和恋次再一次出现在战场上时，眼前的景象让他们震惊不已——瞬的左臂被齐齐斩断，刀口处血流不止，澟正在念诵着止血言灵，而冬狮郎一个人握着刀，站在瞬与澟的面前，与拜勒岗对峙着。  
露琪亚与恋次瞬步跳到冬狮郎面前：“日番谷队长，这里暂时交给我们，您去照料紫堂三席吧——”  
“拜托了。”冬狮郎轻轻说道，闪身回到瞬的身边。  
“花见，我有个办法，需要你的配合……”冬狮郎看向花见澟。  
澟听完他的计划，毫不犹豫地回答道：“是，日番谷队长。”  
瞬用担心的眼神瞅瞅澟，但澟别过头，没有看他的眼睛。  
“走吧。”冬狮郎说着，瞬步消失了踪迹。  
“嗯。”澟擦擦眼睛，跟在他身后。

恋次的呼吸开始紊乱，露琪亚用刀支撑着身体，半跪在地面上——为了躲避拜勒岗的袭击，他们不得不连续使用瞬步，难免有些体力不支。  
“露琪亚，阿散井君——麻烦你们照顾一下瞬，这里交给我。”  
花见澟拍拍两个人的肩头，从两个人的中间穿过，一步一步朝拜勒岗走去。  
“花见副队……”露琪亚小声叫道，但澟只是头也不回地继续朝前走……  
澟慢慢抬起一只手，指着半空中的拜勒岗，开始不间断地念起鬼道言灵——  
“缚道之六十一，六杖光牢——！”  
金色的光带穿空而过，但还没接近拜勒岗的身体，就已经腐化成飘散的青烟……  
“鬼道也是会老化的，你的招数对我没用，小鬼！”拜勒岗不屑地瞥视着澟。  
澟像是没听见一样，继续念诵着——  
“缚道之六十二，百步阑干——！”  
银白色的光栏如标枪般散落，刚碰到拜勒岗的身体，就幻化成烟……  
“缚道之六十三，锁倏锁缚——！”  
蛇一样的锁链缠上拜勒岗的手臂，但还没缠紧，已经消散……  
澟擦去嘴角因为灵力消耗过度而呕出的鲜血，继续念着——  
“缚道之七十五，五柱铁贯——！”  
……  
鬼道的编号越来越大，澟的念诵速度也越来越快，拜勒岗身上已经被多重鬼道所束缚，虽然鬼道仍在快速地老化，但编号的越大的鬼道，维持的时间久越是长，拜勒岗无法再按兵不动，可是当他想动时，却发现自己的身上已经被一层又一层的鬼道牢牢地桎梏住，彻底摆脱这些鬼道，怎么也得花一段时间……  
澟唇角的血迹已经无法擦净，他索性不去管。他将斩魄刀戳在地面上，用尽全身的力气，念出最后一组鬼道言灵——  
“缚道之九十九第二番，卍禁——！初曲，止绷——！”  
上亿缕布带从四面八方向拜勒岗袭来，拜勒岗扭动身体拼命挣扎，一时间，身侧青烟缭绕，但布带却只见多，不见少……  
“弐曲，百……百连闩——！”澟跪倒在地上，呕出一大口鲜血，肺叶处隐隐传来撕裂般的绞痛。  
缠在拜勒岗身上的布条上立刻扎上一层细长的银针……  
“终……曲……卍禁……太封……”澟拼命念出最后一个字，身子一软，伏倒在地。  
巨石从天而降，重重地压在不能动弹的拜勒岗身上。  
“可恶，区区小鬼……”拜勒岗的灵压上涌，企图调用更多腐朽的力量，加速澟施加在他身上的鬼道的老化……  
一片雪花忽然掉落在他手上，拜勒岗大惑不解——虚圈是从没降过雪的吧，那么这晶莹剔透的小东西到底从何而来？  
出乎意料的是，落在手中的雪花没有腐化消失，反而像爬山虎般在他的手掌中蔓延开来——  
他诧异地看着自己的手，这才发现，原来澟的“卍禁•初曲，止绷”的作用效果还没有完全腐化掉，所以他的手上还残留着一圈布带，正是由于这层布带的阻隔，导致腐朽的气息无法直接与雪花接触，所以不能使其老化……  
说时迟，那时快，雪花刹那间变成一大片连绵不断的花状雪结晶，包裹了他的身体。  
“花见，谢谢你为我争取到足够的时间。”冬狮郎重新出现在拜勒岗面前，斩魄刀抵在骷髅头顶的王冠之上，大片大片的雪花在他周围翩跹舞动，飞扬流转，恍若阳春的柳絮，恰似春野的蒲公英，银发的孩子眯紧一双碧绿的瞳孔，冷冷地说道——  
“冰天百花葬。”


	69. Chapter 69

剑八反手蹭掉嘴角的血迹，重新将眼罩扣回右眼上，站在他前面的八千流将斩魄刀收回鞘内。  
“我不是说让你退下吗？”剑八说着，两只手绕到脑后，系紧眼罩。  
八千流转过头，绽开一个灿烂的笑容：“小剑真是小气呀，偶尔这样也不错嘛……你总不让我动手，我的身手是会退化的哦！”  
“哼。”剑八瞟了一眼半空中渐渐涣散的灵子，发出一声不置可否的冷哼。  
“小剑，我们这边已经搞定了，就去支援那边吧——”八千流跳回剑八的肩膀，伸手指向卯之花小队战斗的地方。  
“晚了，”剑八朝着八千流指的方向望去，发出一声惋惜的叹息，“你好好看看，卯之花正在为手下的人疗伤……那个十刃的灵压已经消失很久了。真可惜……光顾着自己的战斗，又没能看到她卍解……”  
八千流“哦”了一声，又指向更远的地方：“那我们去帮小白他们吧？”  
剑八手搭凉棚向远处望去：“他们似乎也不用帮忙了……敌人已经被干掉了，疗伤可不是我们擅长的，我们还是进去找蓝染吧！”  
“好！那还是老规矩——我带路！”八千流兴奋地喊道。

黑暗，犹如长夜未央，犹如千里殇歌，犹如幢幢鬼影。  
花见澟觉得自己像是沉入永不见光的海底，睁开眼睛，却什么都看不见；伸出手，触到的只有冰冷的空气。  
这是哪里……？  
我……失去意识了吗？  
不，我现在……很清醒。  
蓦地，一束细长的冰蓝色光弧不知从何而来，将无边的黑暗劈为两半。  
澟下意识地用手遮住几乎要流泪的眼睛。  
好强的光……这到底是……  
光弧逐渐变宽，成为一条光带，光带在半空中扭动了片刻，从中间炸裂开来，霎那间，冰蓝色的碎片映亮了眼前的世界。  
头顶是一方灰蓝色的天空，面前是一座倾圮的宫殿。倒塌的石柱，破碎的瓦砾，缺损的石级杂乱无章地横了一地。野草在坍塌的建筑物的罅隙之间疯长，葱葱茏茏，有一种颓败的鼎盛，萧条的喧嚣之感。  
这个地方……有点像我的内心世界……但又不太一样。  
澟满腹狐疑地想着，继续沿着石级向上望去。他看到灰白色的石台之上，矗立着一张颇似王座的石座，一个身着墨黑色长袍的年轻男人斜倚在石座之上，灰蓝色的眼睛半阖着，低垂的睫毛在有些苍白的脸上投下铅灰色的半月状阴影，左耳上带着一枚几乎包围了半只耳朵的白水晶耳饰——在耳饰的中央嵌着一颗夺目的紫水晶，精致的面容散发着一种与这里的环境极为吻合的颓废感，微卷的浅咖啡色长发从肩膀倾泻下来，一直拖到石台之上。  
“吾之名为逆刃，”男人开口，是不带任何感情的语气，清冽的嗓音如水滴落在刀锋上的回响，“汝可是唤醒吾之人？”  
“是的，”一个女孩子的声音从澟的身后传来，澟诧异地回过头去，看见一个穿着白色长袍，看上去只有十六七岁左右的女孩子向石级走来，女孩子有着一头及腰的黑色长发，和一双漆黑如墨的眸子，“我叫雪见岚，那么……今后请多关照了，逆刃。”  
澟总算是弄明白了一点。  
眼前这一幕，应该是死神第一次召出属于自己的斩魄刀时的场景。  
这么说，他现在应该是在这个名叫雪见岚的女子的内心世界里。但奇怪的是，无论是刀魂逆刃，还是刀主雪见岚，都像看不见他一样，继续方才的对话——  
逆刃站起身来，缓步拾级而下，几乎要垂到肩膀的耳饰随着他的步伐碰撞出悦耳的叮咚声：“暂且不论关照与否，吾但求汝莫像前几位刀主那般早早断送了性命，吾只是不愿再担负‘死亡之刃’抑或‘不吉之刃’的骂名而已，汝好自为之，雪见岚。”  
说着，逆刃伸手摘下左耳的耳饰，晶莹剔透的耳饰在他的掌心发出耀眼的橘色光芒，渐渐凝聚成一把斩魄刀的形状……  
不等澟看清楚那把刀，眼前的景象忽然扭曲起来，大片大片的黑色色块撕裂了整个世界。  
澟再次陷入黑暗之中。  
不过这次，黑暗并没有持续得太久，冰蓝色的光弧再度出现，眼前再一次呈现出雪见岚的内心世界。  
澟大吃一惊。  
原本灰蓝色的天空此刻已被鲜血般炽烈的猩红所渲染，狂乱呼啸的风凶猛地扫过残垣断壁间繁盛的杂草，发出沙沙的回响。刀魂逆刃单膝跪在石座附近，这一次，他的外貌有了很大的变化：原本精致冷漠的面容现在看上去有些邋遢，瀑布般的长发变成了乱蓬蓬的短发，墨黑色的长袍变成一件破旧的铅灰色袍子……他的怀里抱着看似奄奄一息的雪见岚。能看出现在距雪见岚第一次来内心世界已经过去好几百年，雪见岚由当初那个青涩的少女，蜕变成一位冷艳成熟的美丽女子，她穿着残破不堪的死霸装，浑身都是纵横交错的伤口，凄艳的殷红不断滴落在灰白色的石台上。她的手上握着逆刃从前戴过的耳饰。  
“逆刃……”雪见岚气若游丝地说着，将耳饰缓缓地递到逆刃面前，“解开你的力量封印……让我……卍解吧……”  
“……”逆刃接过耳饰，摘下嵌在中央的那颗紫水晶，然后将耳饰戴回左耳。  
淡蓝色的灵压气旋瞬间席卷了整个内心世界。  
因为所见皆是幻象，澟无法身临其境地感受到那股毁天灭地的灵压波动，但仅是看那灵压光旋，澟也知道，这样的灵压足够摧毁半个瀞灵庭。  
逆刃的容貌逐渐恢复成雪见岚第一次进入内心世界时的模样，咖啡色的长发恣意飞旋，黑色的长袍猎猎作响，只是那精致的面容少了以往的冷冽，多了一分忧郁阴霾，他眼睛的颜色，也变成了不同于从前的妖冶而诡异的蓝紫色。  
“对不起……我总是这么……任性呢……”雪见岚伸出一只颤抖的手，轻轻地抚上逆刃苍白的容颜。逆刃握住她的手，低下头，石台上多了两点透明的水渍……  
场景再次变换……  
中央四十六室。  
晦暗的室内闪烁着几盏忽明忽灭的橘色壁灯，高高的环形坐席上坐着几位年迈苍苍的老者，一个穿着隐秘机动制服的人，站在坐席中央的空场上，举起一把通体透明的斩魄刀。  
“……我们从现场收集到所有的灵子碎片，在技术开发局的协助之下，重新还原了雪见岚大人的斩魄刀逆刃，请诸位过目。”  
在座的所有人先是不约而同地发出一声望而生畏的惊叹，而后陷入七嘴八舌的议论中——  
“这就是从古至今……已克死了上百位刀主的‘死亡之刃’吗？”  
“这样漂亮的一把刀……竟然会是传闻中的‘不吉之刃’？简直难以置信！”  
“连那个雪见岚都在劫难逃……唉……真是一把不详的刀！”  
“封印它才是上策，不能再让它害人了！”  
“那么，就用我的斩魄刀莲影来封印它吧……”  
“嗯，说的也是，在座诸君的斩魄刀中，也只有您的莲影的力量与逆刃的最为接近，我们再请来鬼道众的顶尖高手帮忙，一定可以将这把不详之刀彻底封印！”  
四十六室成员的交谈声慢慢变弱。  
黑暗重新覆盖、褪却……  
当澟看见自己的内心世界出现时，他已经没有任何讶异的感觉了，不过当他看到他自己走进内心世界的时候，还是小小地吃惊了一下——虽然知道这是幻影。  
眼前开始重现自己第一次进入内心世界时的情景。  
耳边忽然响起逆刃的声音——就像是背景音乐中的人声独白，不同于记忆里那般油腔滑调，而是像雪见岚第一次走进内心世界时的孤独清冷，只是语气中带着无尽的感慨与苍凉……  
“……我很感激这个名叫花见澟的小鬼，是他把我从长达5000年的沉睡中唤醒。我不知道他究竟来自何方，但我可以确定，他不是这个次元里的人……因为在这个世界里，我还没遇见过灵魂如此纯粹透明的人。在他来这里之前，我取下了耳饰——那是我能力的具体形态，等他来到这里时，我把它交付到他的手上。我几乎什么都没告诉他……也不想告诉他，如果可以的话，希望他永远都不要知道我真正的能力，也希望他永远都不要练成卍解……因为，这是我所知道的……唯一可以保护他的方法。小鬼，千万不要重蹈雪见岚的覆辙……做个普通的死神吧，做个普通的死神就好……别去背负那些不属于你这个年龄该承受的负担，别去挽救那些你无力回天的残局……但是，这似乎……只是我的妄想罢了，这小鬼已经成为护庭十三队十三番队的副队长，灵压也越来越接近卍解的临界点……也许……”  
澟聚精会神地听着，但逆刃的声音越来越模糊，最后终于归于一片死寂，黑暗再一次撕裂了视线所及的一切……


	70. Chapter 70

==================我是被自家斩魄刀坑害得苦不堪言的花见澟==================  
黑暗如被风吹开的烟雾般渐次散尽，呈现在面前的仍然是自己内心世界，RP大叔……不，现在应该叫逆刃大叔，正坐在一段残破的建筑物横梁上，怀里搂着他的等身大萝莉抱枕发呆。  
我朝他走过去。  
听到我的脚步声，他的目光向我投来，那双灰蓝色的眼睛里还残留着恍如隔世的阴郁……  
不过当他看清是我的时候，眸子里的阴郁瞬间化作了浮云——  
“哟~儿子来了~”老不正经的腔调。  
我隐约感觉到一个十字路口爬到自己头上……这怎么行，十字路口是我家第一本命小白的专利，我不能侵犯小白的版权，于是我抬手揪下头上的十字路口，“啪”的一声甩到RP大叔……呸，是逆刃叔的脸上：“‘哟’你个头啊——口胡！”  
“儿子你要干什么啊啊啊！弑父可是大罪呀啊啊啊！”逆刃叔费了好大劲将海星一样不停伸缩的十字路口抓下来扔掉，一脸无辜地看着我，“为父到底做错了什么事？儿子别生气呀……你看我这纯良的嘴脸~”  
“都‘嘴脸’了，还纯良个P呀？口胡！”本人很生气，后果很严重，“风华绝代的美青年你不当，非要把自己搞成这副猥琐的怪叔叔样！明明有个那么拉风帅气的名字，却偏偏告诉我你叫‘RP王’……你知道我每次解放斩魄刀喊着‘爆发吧，RP王’时有多囧吗……这还不算，居然还敢口口声声地自称是我爹……爹你个头啊混蛋！不好意思，瞬，我山寨一下你的口头禅……”  
逆刃叔收敛了怪叔叔的表情，正色道：“这么说……你都看见了？我从前的记忆？”  
我气不打一处来：“我是多么庆幸我终于看到了啊……就因为这个RP的名字，瞬那丫已经笑话我很久了！”  
“哎~~~”逆刃叔将尾音拖成三条极度猥琐无耻的波浪线，还特意腾出一只手来像海带一样扭来扭去，“其实吧~告诉你一个秘密哟~~~为父我本身就是始解状态，所以不需要念任何解放言灵，只要注入灵力我就可以根据你的意志改变形态哟~~~可是我一直都觉得RP王这个名字挺好听的呀~~~更重要的是，看着儿子带着那么囧囧有神的表情念出始解言灵，为父就觉得内心所有的忧郁和烦恼都被治愈啦~\\(≧▽≦)/~哦呵呵呵呵~~~啊哈哈哈哈~~~咦，儿子你要去哪里啊……”  
我转回头，咬牙切齿地瞪着他：“我要回到现实世界去……把你丫掰折！！！”  
RP大叔——我决定我还是叫他RP大叔好了，逆刃这个酷得不像话的名字居然扣在这个无良无耻的怪叔叔头上，这才是本世纪最大的口胡——见我真的怒了，他便从横梁上跳下，扯住我的袖子，将手里的抱枕变成一台PSP递到我手里：“儿子不要生气了~将痛苦溺死在BX游戏中吧！”  
我一把抓过PSP，瞪了他一眼：“哼，你以为你对我心灵造成的伤害，仅用一台装满各种BX游戏的PSP就可以弥补吗？呃……话说，爸……你都装什么游戏了，《鬼畜眼镜R》有吗？我一直很想玩这个……”  
于是我花了一段时间将《鬼畜R》全线通关，心满意足的我准备将PSP还给RP大叔。  
马上要递到他手中的时候，我忽然想到一个问题，手里的这台PSP……就是出现在他的回忆里的那枚水晶耳饰吧？  
我动了好奇之心，如果RP大叔将水晶耳饰戴回左耳，他是不是又能变回那位风度翩翩的美青年？！  
“爹~”有事相求于人，嘴必须甜点，我也开始拖出无耻的波浪线，哼，谁怕谁，别以为无耻无良只是你丫的专利，“你能不能变回原来的样子让我看看？”  
RP大叔定定地看着我，很久没有说话。  
我这才惊觉自己的要求确实有点任性——  
他之所以一直保持这副吊儿郎当的模样，应该是想竭力忘记那些伤感的往事吧？我不该逼着他回忆起从前……  
“呃，果然还是算了……喂……”  
RP大叔将PSP放在掌心，吟唱起一段繁琐的言灵，橘色的光逐渐覆盖了他的手掌。  
光芒褪去，那枚晶莹剔透的白水晶耳饰安静地躺在他的手心里，耳饰中央嵌着一颗紫水晶。  
“既然你想看，那就勉为其难地变给你看吧——话说别不小心爱上老子啊，老子可对BX不敢兴趣……”RP大叔一边碎碎念，一边将耳饰戴上左耳。  
与是我见识到这辈子所见过的最华丽的变身——  
那头蓬乱的咖啡色短发像是常春藤爬蔓时的快进动作，瞬间拉长至脚踝，发梢柔顺地轻吻着脚下的地面；下巴上密密麻麻的胡子茬自动剥落，眼角轻微的皱褶凭空消失，总像蒙着一层灰的面孔亦变得整洁白净，整个人看上去至少年轻了一半；破破烂烂的灰袍子也变成那件墨黑色的高领长袍，仔细看上面还绣着细细的银色图纹……  
不知不觉就看呆了……  
灰蓝色的眼睛慢慢对上了我的，我的刀魂微微扬起线条优美的嘴角——  
“儿子啊~~~爹是不是帅~~~呆~~~了~~~啊~~~”  
“噗……”这带着无耻波浪线的一句话把所有的气氛通通斩尽杀绝，我腿一软差点跪在地上：“不，你不是‘帅’……你只是‘呆了’而已……”  
我和RP美青年闲扯了几句，后来发现顶着极品美青年的脸说着不着调的胡话的RP美青年简直比原来的RP大叔还让人觉得人神共愤，于是我愤怒地拽下他左耳的耳饰，他又成功退化成猥琐YD（口胡）的RP大叔，华丽丽的白水晶耳饰也成了萝莉抱枕，我顺手把抱枕砸到他的脸上。  
我们继续东扯西扯，扯着扯着，我一下子想起卍解的事，正打算问问他卍解的能力是什么，还没等问出口，他却急三火四地拽住我的胳膊，说我逗留在内心世界的时间太长，恐怕对身体造成太大负荷之类的，将抱枕塞进我的手里之后，他就不由分说地推走了我。

眼前蒙蒙亮，好像有两束弯月状的光……  
我睁开眼睛，看见一张温婉和善的脸，和一双平和中透着犀利锋芒的眼睛——卯之花大神微笑着注视着我，浑身散发着的难以言喻的母性的光辉……之所以是“难以言喻的”，是因为明明是“母性的光辉”，我却莫名地浑身发冷……  
“您终于醒过来了呢，不要紧吧，花见副队长？”  
这柔声细气的温柔嗓音啊……为什么听得我的牙齿直打颤啊……为什么我忽然产生一种想要继续翻白眼晕过去的冲动啊？  
卯之花大神扶着我坐起来，我晃了晃浆糊一样的脑袋，开始整理思路。  
依稀记得我是因为灵力透支伤及内脏才晕过去的，在我晕过去之前，小白好像完成了发动冰天百花葬的准备工作……话说2号十刃骷髅头被解决掉了吗？还有……瞬、大白、恋次他们的伤势怎么样了？  
我环视左右——然后我惊悚了。  
左手边，离我差不多5米远的地方，瞬坐在地上，一只胳膊勾着一个人的脖子，另一只胳膊自然下垂，上面覆盖着一层橘黄色的光盾，失踪多日的井上公主跪坐在他身边，正在专注地为他疗伤……再看他臂弯里勾着的那个人……我靠，是同样失踪多日的一护！  
右手边，聚集着护庭十三队的众位副队长、露琪亚、石田和茶渡等人。  
卯之花大神善解人意地解释道：“总队长率领各番队的队长、副队长亲征虚圈。现在各位队长已经进入虚夜宫内寻找蓝染，众位副队长留在这里负责转移伤员和接应众位队长。另外，在你昏迷的期间，被敌人囚禁多日终于死里逃生的黑崎君和井上小姐循着大家的灵压找到了这里，朽木队长、阿散井副队长已经被井上小姐治好了，现在她正在为紫堂三席疗伤。”  
我向卯之花大神道过谢之后，站起身来走向瞬。  
不过瞬完全没有注意到我，丫搂着草莓的脖子搂得正high，我心想这也就是日番谷小白不在，这丫才敢这么嚣张吧……  
凑到瞬的身后时，井上发现了我，刚想说话，我用手比了“嘘”的手势，井上会意地垂下头，佯作不知。  
瞬死死地勒着草莓的脖子，声音里透着由内而外，由骨到皮的八卦之魂——  
“……哼哼，什么蚊子咬的，骗鬼吧你……草莓君呀，如果你解释不了你脖子上为什么出现这么多草莓的话，那么我就自己瞎猜了啊……是葛六做的好事呢，还是乌四干的呢？或者说你牺牲小我成全大家……直接诱惑了蓝叔？！”  
一护的耳朵都红了，他用手去掰瞬勾着他的胳膊，可是瞬的手劲很大，他掰不开，只得气急败坏地吼：“我哪有！这些吻痕真的都是蚊子咬的——呸……”  
我再次惊悚了，而且悚得风中凌乱……  
都“吻痕”了，还什么“蚊子咬的”，草莓你口胡了！  
我难以按捺心中的激动，忍不住狠狠地拍在瞬和草莓的肩膀上——“草莓君你嫁出去啦？新郎是谁呀？”  
不过从背后拍人其实是挺缺德的事，瞬和一护吓得差点蹦起来。瞬当时就炸了毛：“我的母亲啊混蛋——！吓死我了——！”  
两个人一起回头，看到是我，恨不得掀桌——还好这狂野荒郊的没有桌子供他们掀……  
“死小子，你总算醒了？没事吧？”瞬放开草莓，有点担心地看着我。  
“死不了！”我对他笑笑，随后目光转到草莓身上——  
我第三次惊悚了，而且悚得欲仙欲死……  
真是士别三日当刮目相看啊……看看这微红的眼眶，再看看这略显涣散的眼神——明显是因为总是被人欺负到哭才会如此，看看这微启的红唇——明显是因为反复多次激烈的法式深吻而红肿不堪，看看这印在雪白的脖子上的斑斑发紫的红痕——明显是因为被人狠狠疼爱过才留下的痕迹吧……  
草莓啊……草莓……你果然……已经被人吃了么？！  
我是该为吃了你的人撒花，还是该为那些没吃到你的人抹泪？  
怪不得瞬会这样兴致高昂地追问，这要是换成我——  
“说吧，你家小攻是那只？喜欢什么体位？对S M是否有兴趣……”  
草莓的脸由红转紫，由紫转青，由青转绿。  
一直很安静的井上收起双天归盾，慢慢地开口了：“紫堂君，你的伤治好了哦。那个……其实吧……他们俩的体位我倒没看着，不过确实有过S M，因为我为黑崎君疗伤的时候……唔唔唔——”  
“口胡啊混蛋——！！！”一护一把捂住井上的嘴，拖着她，头也不回地朝石田、茶渡那边跑去。  
我和瞬面面相觑。  
我说：“……他山寨我们俩的口癖，你说我们要不要向咱爹千岁绿告发他？”  
瞬叹了口气：“是咱爹指示他山寨的，咱去告发也没用……”  
【作者乱入：喂……你们俩……不吐为父的槽能死啊？  
澟（囧脸）：……o(╯□╰)o  
瞬（严肃）：能。= =+】  
瞬站起来，拍拍身上的沙子，抬起失而复得的右臂动了动了，对我笑得很欠扁地说：“我紫堂瞬的胳膊又回来了！”  
我心想……你完全可以把“的胳膊”去掉，把“紫堂瞬”三个字换成“胡汉三”……口胡，今天怎么吐槽吐上瘾了。  
“呃……”瞬收敛了脸上的笑意，忽然警惕地瞄着集结在不远处的众死神，“澟，我的胳膊好了，所以我现在要去找小白……你留在这儿……”  
我听懂了他的意思，哦，你丫要去找小白，而且不想把我卷进危险里是吧？  
但是两个人一起去面对未知的风险，总要强过一个人单打独斗是不是？  
瞬，你的好意我领了，不过……  
我横了他一眼：“我凭啥要留在这？我也要去找小白……他是你家队长兼人妻，也是我的第一本命啊！”  
“可是你的伤……”  
“我的伤早好了，要走就要趁现在，被卯之花大神发现，咱俩就game over了！”我搭住他的胳膊，“我瞬步不行，你丫带着我走吧。”  
瞬轻轻吁了口气，笑出声来：“那你抓牢点吧，我们现在就走人——”

我们从一个缺口重新跳入虚夜宫内，一路上几乎没有任何的阻拦。我试图寻找众死神的灵压，却搜寻未果，或许蓝染的宫殿是用阻隔灵压的杀气石建成的吧？  
我不知道我们到底走了多久……就在我们渐渐失去耐心与希望的时候，走廊的尽头的房间里忽然映射出几束耀眼的蓝光，兵器撞击的声音充斥耳膜。  
我和瞬互相看了一眼，同时抽出各自的斩魄刀。  
“哼，告诉你，”我扬了扬手里的斩魄刀，“我的刀从今以后正式更名为逆刃了。”  
瞬一脸八卦地盯着我：“哦？哎呀哎呀……那真是残念啊，我还是觉得RP王好听啊！”  
我囧，想揍他，转念一想，当务之急是冲进去支援众位队长，我便严肃地跟他说：“小心点，我们现在就冲进去。”  
“嗯。”瞬握紧手中的刀。  
我们瞬步跃进门内，房间里弥漫着浓烈的血腥味。还没等我们站稳，一道白色的影子便猝不及防地向瞬扑来。


	71. Chapter 71

花见澟并不知道，在他因灵力消耗过度而失去意识的这段时间里，发生了许多出人意料的变故。

白崎抓起一条白色的毯子丢在一护赤 裸的身体上，大步地踱出宫殿。  
一护的身体状况已经恢复，烧退了以后意识也完全清醒了。  
但白崎却宁愿他一直发着烧，宁愿他一直把自己当成他记忆中的那个“白崎”，因为现在一护看着自己的眼神，是不带任何温度的冰冷决绝，即使在自己将他压在身下狠狠蹂躏的时候。一护总是执拗地咬着嘴唇，将快 感和疼痛的折磨之下逼出的喘息与呻吟拦在喉咙里。  
白崎有一种错觉，一护的眼睛似乎在刻意向他传递着这样一个讯息：我不认识你，或者说，我不认识这样的你。  
莫名的烦躁再度涌上心头，白崎决定出去走一走。不知为何，只要面对着一护，他的思绪就会变得异常混乱。  
确定白崎的灵压已经不在宫殿内，一护吃力地从床上爬起来，勉强到浴室里简单清理了一下身体，穿好衣服之后，从白崎卧室里走出来。  
“黑崎君，”呆在外殿的井上看见他，立刻迎上来，“你的身体……不要紧吧？”  
“……我没事。”一护尴尬地侧过头，面露窘迫之色，“现在他不在，我们赶紧离开这里吧，这座宫殿是由杀气石建筑而成的，我们的灵压完全被阻断了，澟找不到我们一定很着急。”  
“嗯……”井上有点犹豫地应了一声，“但是不和白崎先生打一声招呼就走……这好吗？”  
“他不是白崎。”一护的声音忽然提高，像是在强调，又像是自我暗示一般，“他已经……不是我认识的那个白崎了，我们走吧。”  
井上跟着一护走出白崎的宫殿，白崎似乎是一个人住在这里，所以他们的出行没有受到任何阻碍。  
“黑崎君，我不知该不该告诉你……”井上走到宫殿门口时，停住脚步，“你昏迷不醒的那些天里，一直是白崎先生在照顾你……我不知道你们之间到底发生过什么，不过，我至少看得出……即使是现在的他，也是十分在乎你的。”  
走在前面的一护也停了下来，井上看到他的肩膀在微微颤抖，但最终，他只是头也没回地朝她伸出一条胳膊，轻轻地说：“抓紧我，井上……我们瞬步离开这里。”

一护和井上循着灵压找到花见澟等人的时候，众死神与牙密、史塔克、拜勒岗的战斗刚刚结束。卯之花已经医好了虎彻勇音、茶渡和石田，现在正在为昏迷的澟医治内伤。瞬、冬狮郎、白哉、恋次、露琪亚坐在旁边休息，每个人脸上都是一副疲惫不堪的表情……  
“井上？一护？”露琪亚最先发现了他们，惊喜地和他们打起招呼来，“来得正是时候，井上，我们需要你的帮助！”  
井上为白哉、恋次和瞬分别疗伤，这期间，露琪亚问起一护这些天的行踪，一护只是说一时不慎被蓝染的手下手下抓去，然后就将话题转移到露琪亚等人身上，露琪亚将这些天众死神的行程经历一一如实相告，一护深感情况危急，表示如果众死神有什么麻烦，他随时可以挺身而出。  
交谈期间，打退了葬讨部队的山本总队长以及众队长、副队长赶到这里，与白哉、冬狮郎、卯之花等人汇合。山本感觉到剑八和八千流就在虚夜宫内，便派一番队副队长雀部长次郎召回他们，待所有的人到齐之后，白哉等人向山本汇报了近期战况。众死神稍作歇息整顿，山本做出决定，除卯之花烈之外的全体队长即刻前往虚夜宫内部讨伐叛徒蓝染等人，而卯之花烈以及所有的副队、各位席官、普通队员留在原地待命，留下的人统一听从卯之花的调动指挥，负责转移伤员和后援接应，奔赴前线的众队长和卯之花之间会通过地狱蝶取得联系。  
总队长下达队长集结命令之后，冬狮郎站起身，向正在治疗中的瞬道别。  
“我走了，紫堂，好好养伤……喂，别露出这种表情啊，你这笨蛋！”  
冬狮郎被那双充满担心的红眸看得脸颊发烫。  
“队长，我有话想对你说……”瞬忽然用恳求的眼神看着他。  
冬狮郎会意地凑近，倾身，然后被一只大手紧紧抱住。  
“紫堂……？”  
肩膀上一沉，冬狮郎感到瞬的下巴抵在他的肩窝上，温暖的气息摩擦着他的耳蜗。  
“小狮郎，多加小心！”  
“啊，放心吧，”冬狮郎用一只手搭上他的肩膀，安抚似的用力按下去，“我怎么可能死在这种地方？所以在我回来之前，你就在这里等着我——这是命令，不准自作主张，否则回来之后绝不饶你！”  
“……是。”瞬轻轻应了一声，松开抱着冬狮郎的手。  
“那么……我们回头见，”冬狮郎飞快地转过身，大步走向队长集合的地点，“……瞬。”  
“……”瞬几乎以为自己产生了幻听——如果不是看见那孩子藏在银色发丝下的耳朵已经染上淡淡的绯红的话。那个后背上绣着“十”字的背影渐行渐远了，瞬抬起手朝着那个背影消失的方向伸去，他想了想，最后还是慢慢地将手放下。  
为他疗伤的井上微笑道：“紫堂君，日番谷君不会有事的，既然他让你在这里等他，那么他就一定会回来的，请相信他。”  
“啊，说的也是呢。”瞬目送着所有的队长瞬步离开，“谢谢你，井上。”

白崎返回宫殿，发现一护和井上不见了。他冲出门去，在门口静静地站了一会儿，很快准确定位出他们的灵压。他没好气地追向他们所在的方向，就快达到目的地的时候，却看见缀在自己衣服上的一块吊饰发出耀眼的蓝光——蓝染正唤他过去。  
“切，为什么偏偏在这种时候——”白崎咒骂一声，转身朝虚夜宫主殿赶去。

“欢迎你们，昔日的上司，还有我的同僚们……”  
低沉浑厚的声音静静荡开，仿佛温润的玉坠入清池时激起的圈圈沦漪。  
蓝染惣右介站在矗立于高台上的王座前，市丸银和东仙要一左一右地站在他身后，他平伸出右手，掌心朝上，唇角眉梢带着温柔谦逊的笑意——那泰然自若的气度，那从容优雅的姿态，那平静温和的神情，俨然就是庆功宴上为功臣们敬酒祝贺的君王。  
但他的眼睛，始终没在笑。  
而判断一个人到底是不是发自内心地笑，唯一的辨识依据，就是眼睛。  
众队长循着声音抬头仰望，他们能看到的只是三个模糊的白影。  
有几位队长不约而同地拔出斩魄刀，站在最前边的山本伸手制止了他们。  
“不要轻举妄动。”  
“怎么了，总队长大人？”蓝染的嘴角上扬了些许，声音依旧不愠不火，“9对3，人数上你们占优势，不打算先发制人吗？”  
不等山本说话，市丸银抢先回答道：“呀咧呀咧，这不只是人数上的问题吧，蓝染队长？单凭人数就能取胜的话，他们早就杀过来了……”  
“市丸银，不要口出狂言——！”  
狛村左阵拔出斩魄刀，纵身跃上高台。  
原本朝着市丸银砍过去的刀，半途忽然改变了方向。  
东仙要有点惊讶地拔刀挡住狛村的攻击。  
“东仙，老夫一直不懂，口口声声说要维护正义的你，为什么会和这些鼠辈勾结在一起？”  
面对狛村的质问，东仙给出的依旧是一成不变的答案：“我说过，我只维护我所认同的正义——而这样的正义，并不存在在护庭十三队。”  
两个人互不相让地对峙片刻，随后双双跃下高台，在大殿的角落里动起手来。  
山本身后的众位队长纷纷抽出斩魄刀——  
“元柳斋大人，我们也动手吧！”  
“山本总队长！”  
山本没说话。  
“躲开——！”更木剑八大喝一声，举着斩魄刀跳上高台，直奔蓝染。  
蓝染面不更色，丝毫没有要躲的意思。  
剑八的刀停在距离蓝染咽喉一寸远的地方再也无法继续前进，两根苍白而修长的手指从中间的位置夹住了剑锋。  
没有人看清那道白色的影子是何时，又是从何处凑到蓝染旁边的。也没有人知道，那道白影到底是凭空出现的，还是从一开始就已经站在那里。  
剑八的目光落在阻碍了自己行动的人的脸上：“黑崎一……不，你不是黑崎一护……你是谁？”  
“我是谁？哼，我可没有名字！”白崎发出一声短促的冷笑，然后望向蓝染：“抱歉，蓝染大人，属下来迟了。”  
“没关系，你来得正是时候。”蓝染微笑道。  
“真是来得早不如来得巧呀。”银笑眯眯地附和了一句。  
白崎转回头，不屑地瞥了剑八一眼，啧啧嘴：“这种货色……”  
他的另一只手攀上剑八的刀，轻轻握住，看似根本没用多少力气，可是斩魄刀的刀身惊现数条深深的裂璺。  
剑八一惊，手腕用力，想要抽回自己的刀。  
白崎脸上浮现一抹乖戾的邪笑，手掌握拢，手中的刀立刻碎成无数片细小的残片。  
仍然没有人看清白崎是什么时候出的手，众队长反应过来的时候，剑八已经从高台之上坠下，灼眼的烈红洒了一地。  
“春水、十四郎。”山本简短地命令道。  
“是！”  
“明白！”  
两位队长应声而出，一同架起剑八，瞬步转移到门口，京乐将剑八架到门外，浮竹放出一只地狱蝶：“卯之花队长，更木队长身受重伤，请火速派人转移到外面治疗！”  
做完这些，两位队长重新站回到山本身后。  
高台之上再次传来蓝染的声音——  
“7对1，请多加小心。”  
白崎解开束着白色斩月的带子，嘴角勾起一抹狞笑：“该加小心的不是我，而是他们！”  
白崎翩然跃下的同时，山本总队长终于从拐杖中抽了斩魄刀——  
“森罗万象，皆归尘土，流刃若火——火焚城郭！”  
冲天的火墙迅速包围了王座，将蓝染和市丸银困在其中。  
“好热呀，好热呀……”银讪笑道，“真是太乱来了，总队长大人！该怎么办呢，蓝染队长？这样下去，我们就无法参战了呢……”  
火光跳动在蓝染棕色的瞳孔上，折射出扑朔迷离的色彩：“无所谓。”

狛村和东仙都用上了卍解，仍然难分胜负。  
“啊……”一个模糊不清的声音忽然从东仙身边传来。  
与此同时，东仙感到一股熟悉的气息靠近：“你来了，汪达怀斯？不要担心我，躲到安全的地方观战就好。”  
有着一头柔软金发的少年破面似懂非懂地“啊”了一声，退到一边。  
汪达怀斯并没有注意到，一双邪异的眼睛正贪婪地盯着自己。  
“这个破面的灵压不一般啊，真有趣，值得抓回去研究呢……”  
涅茧利提着斩魄刀溜出站群，悄悄地接近汪达怀斯。

白崎抬手擦掉脸颊上一道刮伤渗出的血迹，不耐烦地皱皱眉：“今天本来没有动真格的兴致……真是一群麻烦的对手——卍解，天锁斩月——！”  
暴涨的灵压简直要掀开虚夜宫的顶棚直接割裂上空那无边无垠的黑暗，如果不是杀气石隔绝着灵压，这座宫殿一定会在狂乱的灵压风暴中化为齑粉。  
队长们大惊失色。  
天锁斩月……那不是死神代理黑崎一护的卍解？  
眼前这个长得和黑崎一护几乎一模一样的人，到底是谁？  
他为什么会拥有这样夸张的力量？  
白崎冷笑一声，金色的瞳孔因为陡生的杀意显得格外妖冶，诡异非常。  
他举起手中那把纯白的刀，用耳语般的声音低吟道：“月牙天冲……”

涅茧利的手马上就要碰到汪达怀斯的时候，汪达怀斯突然从他眼前消失了。  
下一秒，涅的胸口被一只手洞穿，血溅落了一地。  
“啊呜……”汪达怀斯还是无意识地叫着。  
被洞穿胸口的捏非但不惊慌失措，反而露出狰狞的笑容：“啊咧，可惜呀……本想带回去研究的，可惜沾到了我的血，怕是活不成了吧……”  
汪达怀斯的瞳仁蓦地缩紧，鲜血从眼眦、口鼻中汩汩而下。  
“太遗憾了，呵呵……”虽是这样说着，涅的语气里却一点没有怜悯的意思，多余的感情从来就不曾出现在这个疯狂的科学家身上。  
“汪达怀斯——！”远处传来东仙的喊声。  
涅反手抓住汪达怀斯的胳膊，将他的手从自己的胸口拖出去，松手一丢，身体发软的汪达怀斯瘫倒在地上，一大滩血立即染红了身下的地面。  
低头看看血肉模糊的胸口，涅的眼珠朝着相反的方向转了转，满不在乎地“嗤”了一声：“麻烦死了……”  
涅打算回归对战白崎的队伍里，刚转过身，却被一个庞然大物挡住了去路……  
“那是汪达怀斯的宠物弗勒，”已经赶到涅面前的东仙擦擦刀尖的血，回望着倒在血泊里的狛村，将刀横在涅的脖子上，“它会替汪达怀斯报仇的……”  
“随便，”涅无所谓地耸肩，“如果它有这个本事的话，卍解……”  
解放言灵还没念完，弗勒忽然张开血盆大口，吐出数不清的基力安……

“哪里来的基力安？”冬狮郎抹去嘴角的血迹，错愕地看着不断涌来的基力安群。  
“十四郎、春水你们留下，其他人去解决基力安！”山本发话。  
“是！”冬狮郎、白哉、碎蜂异口同声地回答。

“呵呵，有趣……果然是有趣的东西！”涅带着挑剔的表情死盯着不断吐出基力安的弗勒，“不过你的能力只有如此的话，还不值得我去研究……”  
东仙举起斩魄刀，重重地叹了口气：“灭绝人性的家伙，那就由我来伸张正……”  
他的话无法再说下去了，斩魄刀尖锐的锋芒从他的前胸顶出，浑身是血的狛村此刻就站在他的背后：“对不起……你的正义，老夫一直没能理解呢，也许永远也不能理解了吧，东仙。”  
刀倏地抽走，东仙颓然倒地，手中的斩魄刀开始消散成淡蓝色的灵子。  
狛村看看渐渐消失的东仙，转身加入消灭基力安的队伍中。  
涅仍然盯着弗勒，但脸上有了厌烦的神色：“看来你的能力真的只有这样而已呢，没用的废物……卍解，金色疋杀地藏——！”  
紫色的烟雾瞬间笼罩了弗勒的身体，弗勒剧烈地抽搐了几下，不再吐出难以计数的基力安。  
“哼……”涅冷哼一声，挥手驱散紫色的毒气，眯缝着眼睛看好戏一样看着渐渐涣散成灵子的弗勒。  
然而，就要消失的弗勒忽然深深地吸了一口气——  
包围在王座周遭的火墙竟被全部吸入它的身体里……

白崎用余光瞥见弗勒吸走了包围蓝染和市丸银的火墙，便虚晃一招，跳出战群，轻盈地跃上高台。  
“怎么……回事？”浮竹喘着气问。  
“不晓得。”京乐抹去额角的汗水和血迹，仰头向上望，  
“……”山本抬起头，若有所思地仰望着高台。

“基力安怎么突然没了？”冬狮郎收起冰轮丸，不解地左右四望。  
“咦，怎么回事……那家伙怎么跳到上面去了？”碎蜂指着站在高台之上的白崎惊叫道。  
“……”朽木白哉、狛村左阵以及一旁的涅茧利同时仰起头。

当所有的视线都集中在高台上的那一刻，白崎的身影却一闪而逝。  
白崎站过的位置，现在站着手握斩魄刀的蓝染。  
蓝染的笑容温柔如旧，当然，他的眼睛里依然没有笑意。  
“碎裂吧，镜花水月——”


	72. Chapter 72

澟与瞬闯进正殿。  
空气里弥漫着浓郁的腥甜味，那是血——大量的血特有的味道。  
一向对血腥味格外敏感的澟本能地掩住鼻子，双眉紧蹙。胃不舒服地抽搐着，澟觉得自己随时都有吐出来的可能。勉强克制住强烈的厌恶感，澟抬起头，正想环视四周弄清室内的情况，一道白影便像破空而出的闪电飞快地掠向站在他身边的瞬。  
“瞬，小心！”澟喊出口的同时，瞬的斩魄刀已经抵住了来者的攻击。  
瞬眯起狭长的眼睛，望向对手，还没等看清正脸，对方已经跃开一丈多远。  
“这是……”瞬盯着自己的斩魄刀，露出难以置信的表情。  
一层薄冰覆盖在他的斩魄刀表面。  
瞬和澟同时望向前方——  
“……”澟惊愕地瞪大眼睛。  
“小……狮郎……”瞬吸了一口气，手中的斩魄刀“锵”的一声砸落地面。  
冬狮郎安静地站在他们面前，但他们第一眼望过去的时候，都差点没认出那就是他们认识的那个日番谷冬狮郎……  
印象中那个雪花一样纯净冷傲的孩子，现在俨然成为杀戮成性的嗜血修罗。  
冬狮郎身上的死霸装已是破破烂烂，一道道皮肉翻卷着的伤口凌乱地分布在全身，纯白的羽织被黑红的血迹玷污得很难看出原本的颜色，一双残破的冰翼像是被战败的部队遗弃在沙场的战旗一样颓靡地悬在他的背后，头顶象征着卍解时限的紫色花瓣还剩三片……  
冬狮郎抬起头，但瞬和澟已经无法从他的眼神中判断他是否正在看着他们——清澈的祖母绿像是混入了劣等的墨汁，呈现出一种污浊而混沌的墨绿色，再也透不出澄亮的光点，只剩下抽空了灵魂般的空洞和木然，就像被木偶师残忍丢弃的人偶。  
而冬狮郎的身后，所有的队长们都在不遗余力地自相残杀着——平时最要好的浮竹和京乐双双解放了各自的斩魄刀，他们的灵压狂暴地翻涌着，眸子里燃着仿佛要将对方撕成碎片的刻骨恨意；狛村的卍解黑绳天谴明王被冲天的火光包围着，黑甲武士奋力地挥刀，却斩不断那连绵的火墙，一直被狛村尊为恩人的山本带着一脸判决者般的淡漠与残酷，将手中的流刃若火舞动如飞；平时鲜有交集的朽木白哉与涅茧利，此时就像不共戴天的仇家一样竭尽所能地想要置对方于死地，千本樱的剑阵和金色疋杀地藏互不相让地对峙着，两把斩魄刀的主人早已伤迹斑斑……  
血色蔓延，杀意森然，昔日的好友、同僚好像同时失去了关于彼此的记忆，良知在炽烈的恨意中泯灭殆尽，每个人都穿梭在刀光剑影之中，不惜踏烂同伴的尸骸也要蹀血前行。

陡然间血光喷溅。  
冬狮郎瘦小的身躯剧烈地摇晃了一下，一小段金色的锋芒从他的左肩处透过又迅速拔出，他身子一软，跪倒在地上，左肩胛处出现一簇形状妖异诡谲的花纹。  
遍体鳞伤的碎蜂在他身后纵声冷笑着，毫不留情地向着他肩胛处的蜂纹华刺去——  
又一道血弧溅落。  
“……”碎蜂低头，马上要接受自己致命一击的人忽然消失，她不由地疑惑地挑挑眉。  
瞬抱着浑身是血的冬狮郎闪现在门口，血流不止的手背上惊现一朵致命的蜂纹华，他顾不上自己的伤势，架起怀里因失血过多就快失去意识的冬狮郎——  
“澟，快帮他止血！”  
被眼前的惨象所震撼的澟似乎终于回过神来，立即吟唱起止血鬼道。  
血渐渐止住，冬狮郎慢慢睁开浑浊的眼睛。茫然的眼神扫过澟和瞬的脸，他用力甩开瞬扶着他的手，反手挥刀砍向瞬。  
瞬抓起地上的斩魄刀，横架住冰轮丸——  
“小狮郎！”  
“没用的，瞬，他们所有人恐怕都中了镜花水月的催眠……”澟仰望着站在王座前的那抹模糊的白影，“现在无论你说什么，冬狮郎也不可能听见……而且，我们也要格外小心，如果被蓝染控制住……”  
瞬咬了咬牙，用力架开冬狮郎的刀：“果然……最坏的情况出现了呢。”  
澟瞥着瞬步朝冬狮郎冲来的碎蜂，对瞬喊道：“我去牵制碎蜂，你不要一味地防守，赶快回击——冬狮郎真的会杀了你的——！”  
“我知道了，你自己也多加小心——！”瞬一边回答着，一边抵挡着冬狮郎越来越快的攻击。  
澟瞬步迎向碎蜂。  
不能和她硬拼速度，我的瞬步本来就不快……  
那么……  
“可以变成红姬吗？”澟询问手中的斩魄刀。  
逆刃的刀身发出耀眼的橙色光芒。  
“鸣叫吧，红姬——！”澟喊出解放语的同时，血霞之盾在他的面前撑开，碎蜂的刀撞上血霞之盾，发出一声钝响。

蓝染的目光落在澟手中的红姬上。  
市丸银指着澟说：“啊，就是他！就是我前几天跟你说的那个孩子——他能召唤出不同的斩魄刀来，上一次居然唤出了我的神枪。”  
“很有意思的能力，不是么？”蓝染嘴角的弧度情不自禁地加深了一些，“我现在……倒是很期待他召出镜花水月。”

“君临者！血肉的面具……”澟低声吟唱起鬼道言灵，虽然碎蜂现在身受重伤，但对付队长级的人物绝对不可大意，况且碎蜂本人也是一名鬼道高手，“万象、振翅，冠上人类之名的东西……”碎蜂的刀贴着澟的面颊擦过，倘若没有血霞之盾，这一刀势必会留下死亡的标记蜂纹华，“……雷鸣的马车，纺车的缝隙，此物有光聚集并一分……为六！”不间断地使用瞬步，让澟的气息有些紊乱，他加快了吟唱的速度，“……在苍火之壁上刻下双莲，在遥远的苍穹之间等待大火之渊！缚道之六十一，六丈光牢——”  
澟猛地收起血霞之盾，用手直指碎蜂的额头。  
六束光带从六个不同的方向射向中央的碎蜂，牢牢的禁锢住她的身体。  
“破道之七十三，双莲苍火坠——！”  
蓝色的火光精准地降落在碎蜂身上，碎蜂被炸飞出去，身体撞上墙壁而后滑到地面上，人世不醒。  
澟刚松了口气，忽然感到背后恶风不善，瞬步跃开却还是躲闪不及……  
“啊——”左肩忽然传来一阵刺痛，澟身子一晃险些摔倒，他用刀撑住地面，回头望去，“队……长……”  
那把几乎要砍掉他半个肩膀的利刃，正是解放后的双鱼理中的一把。  
记忆里那位虽然憔悴苍白却总是挂着温暖的笑容，提醒他“早点休息，不要累坏了身体”的浮竹队长，此时正用憎恶至极的眼神直视着他的眼睛——  
“队长！浮竹队长……”举起的刀就这样缓慢地放低，澟的声音不可抑制地颤抖起来，“别……我是花见……是您的副官啊！”  
澟现在才明白，“感同身受”这种说法有多么的自以为是。  
他忽然想起自己方才嘱咐瞬的那些话来——“……你不要一味地防守，赶快回击——冬狮郎真的会杀了你的——！”  
说出这句话的时候，他甚至还在想，如果是自己遇到了这种情况，一定会毫不犹豫地还击，只有还击才有可能既保全自己，又阻止对方盲目的杀戮……  
可是现在，面对着自己的队长浮竹十四郎，澟却连招架的力气都使不出。  
这样想来，瞬更不可能还手，冬狮郎不仅是他的队长，也是他最想守护的人……  
血一滴一滴滑落到地面上，很快就汇成一股殷红的细流。  
“浮竹队长！”澟悲切地唤了一声，尾音带着哭腔。  
浮竹的眼睛根本不再看他，只是自顾自地一抖相连的刀柄，双鱼理的另一把刀刃向着他的脖子扫过来，澟绝望地闭上眼睛……  
“笨蛋——你到底在干什么——？！”耳畔忽然传来瞬的喊声，澟睁开眼睛，瞬已经带着他跳出50多米远，瞬的脸颊、胸口上横着几道鲜血淋漓的伤口，头发上还挂着一层尚未褪尽的冰碴，呼出的鼻息全部变成了白色的呵气，抓着澟肩膀的那只手冷得骇人，即使隔着一层死霸装也能感觉得到……  
“瞬……你怎么伤成这样子？”脚一沾到地面，澟就马不停蹄地吟唱起止血鬼道。  
瞬扳下他的手，气急败坏地吼起来：“省省你的灵力吧，还问我怎么伤成这样……你差点死了好不好！”  
“那……冬狮郎呢？”澟看了看瞬的身边，不见冬狮郎的身影。  
瞬指了指头顶，然后一把推开澟。  
冰轮丸与潇雨瑬刹碰在一起，发出一声几乎要刺穿人鼓膜的撞击声。  
“瞬……”  
“我不要紧——小心背后——！”  
澟一惊，来不及回头，直接反手一刀架住从背后袭来的攻击。  
“破道之六十三，雷吼炮——”  
这个声音……  
澟瞬步闪开，抬手撑起一面鬼道墙：“缚道之八十一，断空……住手，朽木队长——！”  
但朽木白哉置若罔闻：“歼景•千本……”  
澟转身，退路却被涅茧利和京乐春水截断。  
紧接着，浮竹的双鱼理朝这边飞射过来……  
黑绳天谴明王化身的黑甲武士的刀劈头盖脸地砸下来……  
炙热的火浪卷地而来……  
尖利冰棱隔空飞来……  
瞬声嘶力竭的喊声仿佛从另一个世界传进澟的耳朵里，遥远而恍惚。

“呀咧呀咧，真是残忍哪，蓝染队长……竟用镜花水月控制所有的队长去攻击他，那孩子也太可怜了吧？”银微微睁开血红的眸子，带着琢磨的眼神瞅着蓝染。  
蓝染没有回答他的话，而是出神地望着被所有的队长包围在中央的花见澟。

“澟——”瞬用刀柄敲掉冻住手腕的冰层，向澟被包围的方向冲过去。  
浑身是血的澟撑着地面摇摇晃晃地站起来，朝快要冲到眼前的瞬喊道：“别过来——快闭上眼睛——！”  
“诶？……知道了！”瞬愣了一下，当他看清澟手里的斩魄刀时，立即明白了澟的意思……  
看见瞬阖上了眼睛，澟将手中的刀举高——  
“碎裂吧，镜花水月——”


	73. Chapter 73

所有的声音在澟念出解放言灵之后归于一片鸦雀无声的阒寂，所有的画面定格在镜花水月从澟手中滑落的那个瞬间。  
“银，闭上眼睛。”王座前的蓝染柔声提醒道。  
“是，蓝染队长……”银用开玩笑的口吻应了一声，“不过……这回你要怎么办？对方也是镜花水月呢。”  
蓝染不置可否地笑笑，嘴角扯出的弧度依旧温柔得无懈可击——只是，谁也猜不透，这海市蜃楼般虚无缥缈的温柔之下，到底隐藏着什么……是险象环生的沼泽，是枯松倒挂的巉岩，还是燃烧着焚天烈火的炼狱？

镜花水月戳在地面上，澟双手搭上刀柄，大口大口地喘着气。  
围住澟的几位队长同时转过身去。千本樱、疋杀地藏、天谴、流刃若火、双鱼理、花天狂骨以及冰轮丸的刀锋不约而同地直指蓝染。  
看到镜花水月的催眠已经生效，澟如释重负地松了口气，身子一软，跪倒在地上。  
“澟——”瞬跳过去扶起澟，将他的一条胳膊绕过自己的脖子，架住他摇摇欲坠的身体，“……振作点！”  
“我没事……”澟无力地摇摇头，拔起地上的镜花水月。  
瞬吟唱起止血鬼道，止血鬼道特有的浅金色光晕覆盖了澟的伤口，血渐渐止住。  
“进步了不少啊……你的鬼道。”澟虚弱地笑了笑。  
“……我也是近朱者赤，”瞬放开澟，抬手蹭掉额角的汗——精准地控制灵力对于他来说仍不是件容易的事。  
队长们开始一步步朝蓝染走去。  
“……”瞬紧张地凝视着冬狮郎的背影，欲言又止。  
“我给他们下的催眠是‘与蓝染作战的同时竭尽全力保全自己’，冬狮郎不会轻举妄动的，放心吧。”澟解释道，“当务之急是把碎蜂队长抬到门口……她被双莲苍火坠伤得不轻。”  
瞬回头望向倒在墙角附近的碎蜂，点了点头。

众队长行至高台之下止步。  
“哦呀，这回换做我们被包围了呢。”银的声音里并没有担心的语气，他只是看着蓝染，仿佛十分期待着蓝染接下来的行动，“快想想办法吧，蓝染队长。”  
蓝染笑而不答。他俯瞰着众位队长们的眼神，就像俯视着从自己脚边匆匆爬过的蝼蚁一样，悲悯而残酷——他们的生死存留不过是他的一念之间，只要他愿意，他随时可以抬起脚碾得他们粉身碎骨。  
“啊，你还真是坏心眼哪。”银笑着，轻轻地感叹了一声。

澟和瞬走到昏迷不醒的碎蜂面前时，身后忽然传来刀与刀相互撞击的声音。  
“嗯？”觉察到异常的瞬警觉地扭回头，只见一双残损的冰翼迎面飞来，瞳孔被污浊的墨绿色填满的冬狮郎再一次挥刀砍向他。  
“……小狮郎，住手——！呃……”瞬拔出刀架住冰轮丸，然而，冬狮郎这一刀的力度比方才大得多，毫无心理准备的瞬被震得手腕发麻，整个人被顶出一丈之远。冬狮郎飞快地追到瞬的近前，刀尖一直残忍地徘徊在瞬的咽喉和胸口，瞬的侧颈和前胸上很快被擦出一道道血淋淋的口子——如果不是瞬的速度足够快，这些皮肉伤早就成了洞穿梗嗓或是刺穿心脏的致命一击。  
而其他队长开始更绝情地自相残杀，所有人都发挥出自己实力的极限——瞬步已经快到看不清人影的程度，能看到的只有不时喷薄而出的大滩血迹……  
澟的呼吸几乎停滞——  
“怎么会……怎么……可能……”  
“怎么不可能？”温柔浑厚的声音从身后传来，微热的鼻息掠过澟的耳蜗，一只温暖的大手轻柔地攀上他瘦削的肩膀，沿着那白皙细长的侧颈缓慢地滑到柔顺的灰发上，像是安抚着一只受惊的小猫般怜爱地抚摸着，蓝染以欣赏玩味的神态凝视着澟惊恐的眼神，并满意地看到，那双透亮的灰色瞳孔中如此清晰地倒映着自己的身影，“镜花水月催眠效果的强弱，与使用者的灵压强弱有关，所以……”抚着澟头发的那只手贴着鬓角倏然滑落，突起的指节稍稍用力，在澟苍白的脸颊上似有似无地顶了一下，“在所有人都死去之前，这场差杀戮是不会结束的。”  
“你说……什……么……”澟的身子一颤，几乎站立不稳，蓝染简简单单的一句话，却比镜花水月的催眠能力还要可怕，几乎击溃了他全部的理智，他难以置信地放眼望去——  
喷薄飞溅的鲜血染红他的视野，相互撞击的灵压光旋不断在身边炸开，近乎于惨白的水蓝色将晦暗的宫殿映得亮如白昼。他所熟识的身影全都成了徒留一具空壳的傀儡，宛如发狂的野兽般不遗余力地攻击着彼此……  
“看着同伴们自相残杀的感觉如何？”拥有令人沉醉的暖意的那双大手温柔地穿过澟的躯侧，用力一锁，蓝染将他清瘦的身体揽入自己怀中，双臂交叉着搭在澟的肩头，“……不过，如果是你的话，说不定可以救他们一命。我对你的力量很感兴趣，澟。”听到蓝染呼唤自己的名字，澟失焦的瞳孔里闪起微弱的光亮，但很快就像摇曳在狂风中的烛火般彻底熄灭，蓝染情不自禁地放柔了声音，仿佛在安慰一个哭泣的孩子，“加入我的阵营，我就放过他们……怎么样，澟？”  
“我听……你的……放过……他们……求……求你……我什么……都听你的……”澟喃喃低语道。  
“澟——！别……听他的……他是在……骗你——！快……”  
瞬断断续续的喊声不知从哪里传过来，澟的意识像是被人从深海中捞出，他猛然打了个冷战，一下子清醒过来——  
是啊，即使我屈服于蓝染，他又怎么可能放过大家？  
同情与悲悯，又怎么可能存在于这个一夜之间杀光中央四十六室所有成员的男人身上？  
和他谈条件，无异于与虎谋皮，到头来，血本无归的终究还是自己。  
澟转过头，直视着蓝染的眼睛。  
果然，所有的温柔不过是转瞬即逝的浮光掠影罢了。  
澟的手恢复了力气，他厌恶地挣脱开蓝染的手臂，重新握紧了手中的斩魄刀，转身面对着蓝染：“对不起，我改变主意了，碎裂吧——”  
“……镜花水月。”  
澟惊愕地看着蓝染，蓝染手中的斩魄刀竟然在自己解放言灵念完之前，抢先一步滑落到地面……他是什么时候……  
“就在你说‘对不起’的时候，”仿佛看穿了澟心中的疑问，蓝染耐心地解释道，“时机是很重要的，澟。”  
说罢，蓝染的身形一闪，踪迹皆无。  
澟一动不动地站在原地，脸上带着好像根本没听懂蓝染的话一般的表情。

蓝染站回到王座前，居高临下地俯视全局。  
银笑着打趣道：“居然这样欺负那个孩子……好过分啊，蓝染队长。”  
“确实是有些过分了呢。”蓝染若有所思地回答道。  
“哎？”银的语调虽然微微上调，但依然是漠不关心的语气，“你又想出什么法子折磨那孩子了？”  
蓝染含笑不语。  
银知道再问下去蓝染也不会说，便转换了话题，他向前探了探身，指着瞬说：“那边还有一个孩子没被催眠吧？”  
“没有必要，”蓝染胸有成竹地回答道，“只要他一直不还手，日番谷君就一定能杀死他。”

“住手……别……求你们……住手啊——！”  
“……？”听见澟凄惨的哭喊声，瞬奋力拨开冬狮郎的刀，朝着澟的喊声传过来的方向赶去，“澟——？”  
“京乐队长——住手……别……别杀浮竹队长……破道之七十三——双莲……啊啊啊——！！！不——！！！队长——！！！浮竹……队长——！！！”  
哭叫嘶喊得几乎快发不出声音来的澟跪伏在地上，瘦弱的身躯不住地颤抖着，两只纤长的手在石质地面上抓出十道血痕，指甲早已磨烂，已经恢复原状的斩魄刀被丢在一边……  
“澟！”瞬跳过去，抓住澟的胳膊扶起他，并捡起澟的斩魄刀。  
“……”澟茫然地望着他，铅灰色的瞳仁迟迟不能对焦，成片的阴霾覆盖住他眸子原有的光斑，大颗大颗的眼泪源源不断地滚落腮边，泪水沾湿了死霸装的一大片前襟。  
瞬从喉咙里艰难地挤出几个字来：“你……不会也……”  
“不要再打了……求求你们……不要再……”澟发出一声凄楚的哀鸣。  
“喂，快醒醒！”瞬用力摇晃着澟的身体，“那些都是幻觉——！都是幻觉而已——！浮竹队长还好好的，就在那边——啊——别……小狮郎……”  
冬狮郎挥刀砍来，伴随着尖锐的呼啸声，数以万计的冰凌穿空而过。  
瞬揽着澟的肩头瞬步跳开，冰凌便钉在他们刚才站过的地面上。  
冬狮郎瞬步追了过去。  
瞬把澟安置在挨着门口的墙根处，将逆刃放在澟的手边，立即转身引开紧随其后的冬狮郎。  
因为离开得太过匆忙，所以瞬没有听到，澟那声悲戚而绝望的低吟——  
“瞬……冬狮郎……”  
澟的手在地上摸索了好一阵，终于抓到了自己的斩魄刀。  
“醒醒，这是幻觉——！这不是真的……他们没有死，花见澟——！！！”  
可是任凭逆刃的刀魂怎么喊，澟还是继续着手上的动作……  
“喂，澟——！！！”逆刃惊呼一声，想将澟拉进内心世界，但澟的灵魂表面像是罩着一层玻璃，他的手始终无法触到澟……  
他只能眼睁睁地看着澟将刀架上脖子，并狠狠地割下去。


	74. Chapter 74

世界上最残忍的事，莫过于眼睁睁地看着自己珍视的东西毁灭，却无能为力。

黑暗一点一点地蚕食了残留在视野里的一切，寂静一声一声地吞噬了喧嚣在耳畔的各种杂音。有什么东西撬开了记忆的闸门，一股脑地灌了进去，澟下意识地摇摇头，想把它们赶出去，但越是抵触，那些东西的侵袭速度就越是迅速。记忆的闸门重新闭合，入侵的那些东西与原本的记忆完美地融合到一起，澟已经分不清哪些是自己原本的记忆，哪些又是侵入脑海中的幻象……他只能隐约感觉到自己忘了一件很重要的事，无论怎样苦思冥想却都想不起来。  
当光线重新漏进他眼中的时候，他发现自己仍然站在虚夜宫的主殿中央，身边的队长们仍然在乐此不疲地自相残杀着。  
澟环视左右，寻找着瞬的身影，他知道没有被镜花水月催眠的瞬绝对不会对冬狮郎还手，因此瞬的处境应该是最危险，所以他打算先帮助瞬脱离险境，再想办法控制住其他的队长。  
啊，找到了，在门口那边——  
瞬的身上布满大大小小的刀伤和细碎的冰碴，他用冻僵的手挥舞着潇雨瑬刹，吃力的招架着冬狮郎凌厉的攻势，却还是不肯解放斩魄刀。  
这笨蛋果然被打得凄惨无比……都跟他说“不要一味地防守，赶快回击”了，这种时候心软又有什么用啊，冬狮郎现在根本认不出你，说不定他已经把你当成蓝染了！  
澟正想纵身跃过去，一道黑影忽然横倒在他面前。  
这是什么？  
有种不祥的预感……  
当澟看清脚下躺着的是一个穿着羽织的身影时，他的双脚像是在原地生了根一样，再也迈不动步——  
被鲜血染红的羽织的后背上绣着一个斗大的“一”字。  
“山本……总队长……？”  
澟倒吸一口冷气。  
山本总队长竟会被人打败……  
来不及多想，他蹲下身吟唱起止血鬼道。  
就在这时，一片柔软的樱瓣从半空中飘落下来，缓慢地跌落在总队长的羽织上。  
“难道……”澟自言自语的同时抬起头——  
旖旎绚丽的花雨恣意地翩飞飘零，樱花瓣便倏地改变了袅娜悠然的降落姿态，以难以为肉眼捕捉的速度向山本袭来，澟还来不及发出一声惊呼，上亿片犀利的樱刃已经穿透了山本的身体，在后背上掏出一个拳头大小的空洞来。  
朽木白哉闪现在山本身边，一只脚踩在山本的脖子上，用手指向山本的头部……  
一下子看懂了朽木白哉意图的澟大声喊道：“住手——朽木队……”  
但是已经晚了，樱刃在空中绕了半圈，径直钻进山本的头颅。  
红色的血液和白色的脑浆在缤纷的花雨中喷薄而出，溅落在地面上、白哉羽织的下摆上和澟的死霸装上……  
“啊啊啊——！！！”  
从没见过这般血腥场面的澟立刻瘫软在地上，以几乎要将声带都撕裂的声音凄惨地嘶喊着，胃不舒服地痉挛着，极端的恐惧激起了想吐的感觉，他干呕几声，却什么都吐不出。  
他还没从山本总队长惨死的刺激中恢复过来，站在面前的朽木白哉的身体忽然开始摇晃起来，一把大得离谱的刀从白哉的后背贯透了前胸，一大滩血溅在澟脸上，浓郁的腥甜味如此切近地折磨着他的嗅觉，本来就有些晕血的澟已是浑身僵硬，脸色惨白……  
黑绳天谴明王化身的黑甲武士抽出刺进白哉体内的刀，白哉仆倒在山本总队长的身边。  
“朽木……队……长……”澟剧烈地喘息着，好像不间断地跑了几天几夜一般，湿冷的液体爬满了他的脸颊，他早已分不清那到底是眼泪还是冷汗。  
山本与白哉的身体渐渐变得透明，从四肢开始幻化成淡蓝色的灵子……  
澟呆坐在地上，意识有些恍惚，过了好久，他才在刀与刀之间清脆的碰撞声回过神来。  
狛村左阵和涅茧利不知什么时候，已经双双躺倒在他的脚边，现在正逐渐幻化成灵子飘飞。  
澟强迫自己不去看那些萤火虫一样舞动的灵子，循着打斗的声音望过去——  
京乐和浮竹依旧杀得难解难分，但两个人都已是遍体鳞伤，用不了多久，就会有一方先倒下，然后被对方手刃……  
浮竹队长……  
记忆里那张带着病容的脸上始终挂着温柔和蔼的微笑……  
——恭喜你升为五席，花见！席位晋级赛里表现得很精彩！你的鬼道相当出色，不过瞬步要加强哦！  
——从今天开始，你就是十三番队的副队长了，我身体不好，队上的公务就辛苦你了……唉……我这个病病怏怏的队长也很让你困扰吧？  
——花见，我没事的，比起我，你还是担心一下自己比较好……黑眼圈又重了，是熬夜处理文件的缘故吧？公文不能及时批完也没关系，千万别累坏了身体，上面怪罪下来还有我顶着呢！  
——果然……又躲在这里批公文，总是把我这个队长的话当耳旁风啊……这些交给两位三席就好，你快去吃饭吧！  
——多加小心，这次的任务很危险……不过，是花见的话，一定没有问题！我等着你的好消息！  
……  
澟的眼泪夺眶而出。  
浮竹队长……我绝不能……绝不能眼睁睁地看着您倒在我的面前……  
他挣扎想要站起来，可是腿软得发颤，用手掌撑着地面，想要维持着跪伏的姿势都已经很难……  
该死的……快站起来啊……快……  
越是心急，腿就越不听使唤，无计可施的澟只好向浮竹与京乐打斗的地点一步一步地爬过去……  
腿脚渐渐恢复了力气，澟将斩魄刀戳在地上，刚想站起来——  
浮竹的双鱼理笔直地刺入京乐的胸口。  
京乐像是丝毫感觉不到痛楚一般，挥舞着花天狂骨，向着浮竹的咽喉刺去——  
“京乐队长——住手……别……别杀浮竹队长……破道之七十三——双莲……啊啊啊——！！！不——！！！队长——！！！浮竹……队长——！！！”  
赤 裸 裸的鲜红几乎要灼瞎澟的双眼。  
任凭他怎样哭喊，也无法改变京乐和浮竹的尸身将要涣散成淡蓝色灵子的事实。  
不……不要……  
这不是真的……不是真的……  
这只是一场噩梦……梦醒了一切都会过去……  
我只是在做梦罢了……  
浮竹队长怎么会死……  
浮竹队长怎么会……  
怎么会……

“喂，快醒醒！……那些都是幻觉——！都是幻觉而已——！浮竹队长还好好的，就在那边——”

这是谁的声音……  
为什么这样耳熟……  
啊，我想起来了……这是瞬的声音吧……  
瞬……  
瞬在说什么……  
一个字都听不清楚……  
大点声啊……拜托了……  
瞬……你在哪儿……为什么我看不到你……  
澟茫然地抬起头四处张望着，他的目光忽然定格在挨近门口的那扇墙壁上。  
他终于找到瞬了——  
瞬的头发已经在打斗的过程中散开了，凌乱地披散下来，上面覆盖着细微的冰碴；他双眼半阖，低垂的睫羽上凝结着一层晶莹的寒霜，瞳孔像是凝结的血块般浑浊而黯淡；因身体失温而变得青紫的唇角处垂着一抹嫣红，一直蜿蜒到颈项；长短不一的冰凌遍布他的全身，一根碗口粗细的冰柱穿过他的胸口，将他牢牢地楔在那面墙上，血沿着墙漫下来，染红了半堵墙和他脚下的整个地面；而躺在地面上的潇雨瑬刹已经断为两半……  
冬狮郎背对着瞬站在墙壁前，轻舔着冰轮丸刀尖上的血迹，眼睛里还是污浊晦暗的颜色。  
“……”  
澟张大了嘴，除了擦出些许模糊的气流之外，再也发不出任何声音。  
瞬似乎还残留着一些意识，他将那双无神的眼睛对上澟，努力地牵动嘴角，睫毛上的冰霜随着他细微的动作簌簌掉落——  
“还好……你没事……澟……”  
虚弱的声音戛然而止，瞬的头无力地垂落下来，亚麻色的长发彻底遮住了面孔，他的身躯渐次趋于透明。  
澟站起身，摇摇晃晃地走向瞬。  
别开玩笑了……快睁开眼睛……你这笨蛋……  
别闹了……我知道你是在跟我闹着玩……对不对……  
小时候你总是喜欢藏到我找不到的地方……直到我哭出来你才肯出现……  
所以这也是……你跟我开的玩笑……对不对……  
喂，我现在已经哭成这个样子了……你怎么还不出来……  
喂，这玩笑开得一点也不好笑……你再不出现……我就要生气了……  
瞬……你快睁开眼睛……求求你……不要再吓我了……不要再……  
……

站在瞬前方的冬狮郎突然跪倒在地，两只手痛苦地揪住头发。当他重新抬起头来的时候，双眼已经恢复了澄碧如水的祖母绿。  
“我到底……怎么了……”冬狮郎捂着额头，看着手中沾满血的斩魄刀喃喃自语道，“血……哪来的血？”说着，他开始低头寻找起来，并沿着血迹的来源转过身去……  
“这是……啊……难道……是我……瞬——！”  
冰轮丸掉在地上。  
瞬的手臂和足尖正在化为灵子消散，原先钉在他四肢上的冰凌七零八落地砸向地面……  
澟被冬狮郎撕心裂肺的嘶喊声唤回了神志，意识到情况不妙的时候，却已来不及……  
那个瘦小的孩子拾起冰轮丸，调转刀刃的方向，毫不犹豫地刺进自己的胸口……  
血光飞溅如虹，跌落地面的声音宛如一支凄婉的殇歌……

“瞬……冬狮郎……”

瞬……  
冬狮郎……  
你们……太狡猾了……  
你们都藏起来了……却把我一个人撇在这里……  
你们太过分了……  
太过分了……  
不……  
我才不要自己呆在这里……  
我已经……受够了……

于是，澟抓起自己的斩魄刀抵住脖子，毫不犹豫地割了下去……


	75. Chapter 75

虚夜宫外，卯之花正在为剑八疗伤，草鹿八千流跪坐在剑八身旁，担心地凝视着剑八面无血色的面孔。其他人仍在原地待命。  
露琪亚仰望着漆黑的夜幕，表情凝重地喃喃自语道：“不知大家的战斗是否顺利……”  
“要不我们去看看？”恋次装作不经意的样子，语速极快地小声问了一句。  
“……”露琪亚瞥了一眼全神贯注地救治剑八的卯之花，轻轻点了点头。  
两个人瞬步离开队伍，刚跳进虚夜宫内，就感到身后有人追来。  
“谁？”两人同时拔出斩魄刀。  
“是我们——！”井上一只手抓着一护的肩膀，朝他们挥起另一只手。  
“井上？一护？”露琪亚惊讶地看着他们，“你们……不会也要跟我们一起去吧？”  
一护说：“当然，我们也很担心大家啊！”  
恋次扬了扬眉毛：“即然这样，那我们就一起走吧，人多力量大！”  
于是，四个人结伴而行。  
走着走着，露琪亚忽然停下脚步，皱着眉捂住鼻子：“好浓的血腥味……”  
“真的……我也闻到了！”井上的脸变了颜色。  
恋次和一护没做声，只是下意识地将手中的斩魄刀握得更紧。  
四人循着血腥味的来源一路行进，在一条幽深的走廊的尽头，他们找到不断闪烁着蓝色灵压光旋的虚夜宫主殿。  
“小心为上——”露琪亚的话还没嘱咐完，身边的一护和恋次已经双双跃进大殿之内，她叹了口气，护着身后的井上，潜入殿内。

血的味道浓烈得有些呛人，率先跳进室内的一护蹙起眉，屏住呼吸，然后放眼四望——  
有那么一瞬间，一护简直以为是自己的眼睛出了问题——因为映入视网膜的颜色，唯余血红一种。  
两个模糊的白影站在正对着门口的高台之上，隐约看得出那分别是蓝染和市丸银。  
大殿中央，浮竹和京乐，白哉和涅，狛村和山本两两一组地厮杀着，每个人的羽织都已看不原本的颜色……  
左手边的墙壁上，数十根尖锐的冰凌贯穿了瞬的手和脚，将他钉在上面，血痕从伤处拖出，一直堆积到地面，脚下横着他的斩魄刀，刀身上布满深深的裂纹。瞬的头发半散着，束发的丝带耷拉在肩头，亚麻色的长发上残留着大块大块的碎冰，睫毛上结着一层厚厚的白霜，他的脸色铁青，间或漏出嘴角的微弱吐息立刻化成一股盘曲上升的白雾。冬狮郎站在他的面前，手中握着冰轮丸，十几根冰凌从他身后缓缓升起，看样子，他正打算操纵这些冰凌刺穿瞬的身体……  
“冬狮郎——住手！”一护大喊一声。  
冬狮郎像是没听到一样继续召出更多的冰凌，瞬听到一护的喊声，吃力地向一护所在的方向望去。  
“别担心，我这就……”  
“一……护……”瞬断断续续地打断了他的话，那双好像随时都有可能阖上的眸子恍惚地看着一护的脸，一护甚至无法确定瞬到底是不是在看着自己，“澟……救救澟……”  
“花见副队长！”耳边忽然传来露琪亚的惊呼声。一护这才注意到，澟原来一直蜷缩在靠近门口的地方，二番队队长碎蜂倒在澟的旁边。此时，满脸泪痕的澟正握着斩魄刀，用力地划向脖子，殷红的血迹已经汩汩渗出……  
“澟！住手！你要干什么！”  
“花见副队长——！住手！”  
一护和露琪亚瞬步跳到澟的身边，一左一右地抱住他的胳膊，斩魄刀“嘡”的一声掉落在地上，澟头一歪，软倒在一护的怀里。  
“井上！快来帮帮忙——！”一护让澟的头枕上自己肩膀，扭头呼唤站在门口的井上。  
晕血晕得厉害的井上掩着鼻子跑过来，立刻撑开双天归盾。  
“花见副队长……振作点……”露琪亚的眼泪在眼眶里打转。  
“咦，花见这是怎么了……天哪……”  
恋次半扶半抱着意识模糊的瞬，出现在一护等人面前——刚刚，就在一护、露琪亚阻止澟自刎的时候，他从冬狮郎的手中救下差点被冰凌刺进心脏的瞬，他用六杖光牢暂时定住冬狮郎，拔下瞬身上的冰凌，架着瞬回到门口——当他看到澟脖子上那道几乎夺走澟的性命的刀伤时，不由得倒吸了一口凉气。  
“这是怎么搞的……啊——！”  
惊叹变成一声惊叫，恋次感到背后袭来一股令人寒毛战栗的杀意，他架起瞬飞快地掠开，回头一看，发现背后站着一个几乎和一护长得一模一样的白衣人。  
“白……崎……”一护声音低哑地念着这个名字，脑海中一片空白，“你……”  
白崎懒散地动了动一下肩膀，嘴角上翘：“哼，我在蓝染大人的王座后面站得浑身僵直……也该稍微活动一下了。死神，看来你的身子恢复得不错，居然还有力气从我手里逃出来……”说着，一只蜡白的手暧昧地抚上一护的脸颊。  
“井上、露琪亚，”一护拂开白崎轻佻的手，将澟的头小心地靠放在墙壁上，抓起放在地面上的斩月，站起身，“澟就拜托你们了……”  
“喂，一护……”正在为瞬施鬼道疗伤的恋次抬起头，担忧地瞅着一护，“需要我帮……”  
一护纵身跃到白崎面前，转头对恋次一笑，眸中流露出坚定而决绝的神情：“谢谢你，恋次。不过这是我自己的事，所以……请你们不要插手。”

澟觉得自己像是在一片伸手不见五指的黑暗中坠落着，凛冽的风挂得耳廓发疼。  
失重的感觉快要把他逼疯，心脏随时都有从嗓子眼中呕出来的可能，他攫住自己的前襟，发出痛苦的惨叫声。  
“澟，澟！”  
好像有人在喊着自己的名字，澟睁开眼睛，依然什么都看不见。  
他忽然感到一只温暖的手抓住了自己的胳膊，身体亦停止下落。  
一团耀眼的蓝色光旋猛然冲开漫无边际的黑暗，借着强光，澟看清了抓着自己的手的人——  
微卷的浅咖啡色长发在淡蓝色的灵压光旋中徐徐散开，灰蓝色的双眸深埋着阴郁与苍凉，略显病态苍白与颓废的面孔上呈现着前所未见的庄重和严肃，左耳上的白水晶耳饰闪烁着明澈的荧光……  
“逆……刃……”  
澟喃喃地叫出斩魄刀的名字。  
“你还认得我？那就好……”逆刃松了口气。  
“诶……你说……什么……？”澟茫然地看着他。  
逆刃皱皱眉：“澟，清醒一点！你中了镜花水月的催……”  
话没说完，澟的身体表面忽然出现一层透明的球状光膜，逆刃被光膜弹开。  
“该死……澟才刚恢复意识……催眠的效果就又开始起作用了吗？”逆刃恨恨地咬住牙，“真是可怕的力量啊……镜花水月。”  
“啊啊——不……别……队长——！瞬——！冬狮郎——！不——”  
光膜中的澟跪伏在地，不断发出凄厉的哭喊声。  
“澟——！”  
逆刃唤着他的名字，声音虽然不大，但光膜里的澟似乎听见了他的呼唤，立即停止了无谓的哭闹，呆呆地看着他。  
“你刚才所看到的一切都是幻觉，浮竹、紫堂瞬和日番谷都没有死。”  
澟似懂非懂地注视着逆刃。  
逆刃也不知澟到底听进去多少，但现在他已经没有时间去重复……  
“你因为失血过多陷入濒死状态才进入内心世界……黑崎一护和朽木露琪亚救下了你，再加上井上织姬的及时救治，你才保住了一条命。”  
澟还是不说话，只是直勾勾地盯着逆刃的脸。  
逆刃深吸一口气，像是压抑着什么强烈的情感似的，声音有点颤抖：“但是镜花水月的催眠效果并没有解除，你的意识刚一恢复，就再度陷入幻觉之中……蓝染给你下的催眠……是让你亲眼看着你最珍惜的一切在你面前毁灭……”  
“毁灭……”澟无意识地重复着逆刃的话，暗淡无光的眸子里倏地燃起两股凌厉肃杀的寒光，他慢慢地从地上爬起来，走到光膜的边缘，靠近逆刃，“逆刃，请你……借给我力量。”  
“可以。”逆刃干脆地回答道，“不过代价……也许会是你的生命。即便如此，你也不后悔吗？”  
澟朝逆刃伸出手，手碰到光膜的外壁，发出触电般“嗞啦嗞啦”的响声，但他仍然固执地向前伸着手，仿佛想要穿透那光膜的束缚一般：“蓝染……他毁了我所珍惜的一切，那么，就算付出生命的代价，我也要毁了他！”  
“澟……”逆刃重重地叹了口气，语气酸楚而凄凉。他犹豫再三，最后还是什么都没有说，径直取下左耳的耳饰，摘掉中央嵌着的那枚紫水晶……

倚着墙壁的澟睁开眼睛，抓起地上的斩魄刀，缓慢地站起身来。  
“啊！花见君，你醒了？太好……哎？等等，还没……”还在为澟疗伤的井上吓了一跳，她想提醒澟治疗还没有结束，可是澟像是听不到她说话一样，径直地往前走。  
“花见……副队长……？”为瞬治疗的露琪亚惊愕地抬起头——冬狮郎已经挣脱了六杖光牢的束缚，现在恋次正在牵制他，露琪亚代替恋次为瞬止血疗伤——她目送着一步一步走向蓝染所站的高台的澟，惊讶得说不出话来，“……”  
下一秒，澟瞬步跃上高台，闪现在蓝染面前。  
“怎么，决定要加入我的阵营了么，澟？”蓝染笑容可掬地注视着他。  
澟不回答，只是举高手中的斩魄刀——  
“卍解——”  
水蓝色的灵压光旋从澟的脚底聚集起来，一点点盘旋上升直至完全覆盖住他的身体，最后连他的眼睛也也映成诡谲妖异的蓝色。光越来越亮，晃得人睁不开眼，灵压所散发的压迫感简直要将澟周围的空间都扭曲成卷曲的螺旋状。一双巨大的水蓝色光翼在他的背后张开……  
“……堕天之逆刃——！”  
澟放开手，手中的刀非但不下落，反而朝上升去，高高地悬在他的头顶。背后的光翼在逆刃停止上升的那一刻炸碎，化作成千上万片光羽，光羽迅速向四周散开，形成一团水蓝色的球状结界，将他与蓝染包裹在里面。  
惊讶于眼前变故的银向罩住蓝染和澟的光球走去，然而当他距离光球还剩一步之遥的时候，光球表面忽然涌起一股强劲的力量，将他弹开。

灵子构成的球状光壁将澟和蓝染与外界隔离开来，澟的灵压在持续飙高，蓝染不动声色地站在他的对面，嘴角的弧度依然没有消失，那双深邃的棕色瞳孔饶有兴致地凝视着澟，仿佛在观看一场精彩的演出。  
此时的澟，已经无法看见站在对面的蓝染，他的视野里唯余一片铺天盖地的水蓝，耳边回响着刀魂逆刃的声音——  
“我的能力，是将刀主的灵魂送进敌人的内心世界，协助刀主控制敌人的斩魄刀本体，使敌人的攻击无效化。澟……拿着它——”逆刃说着，将耳饰上的那颗紫水晶递入澟的手中，“这颗水晶是我的力量源头，一会儿我送你进入蓝染的内心世界，它就会变成一把紫色的刀，你需要找到镜花水月的本体，并将刀刺进其本体中，就可以封印镜花水月的力量。只有封印了它，你才能重新返回自己的内心世界。但是，我不敢保证你在蓝染的内心世界里会遇到怎样的麻烦……也许你会遭到蓝染本人的反抗甚至被其杀死，也许你会因为自身灵力损耗过大而亡……而且，我无法陪着你一同进入蓝染的内心世界——因为我现在已经把全部的力量都给了你。澟……我之前所有的主人在使用卍解之后……没有一个活着回来的……但我希望……你会是第一个……请……多加小心——！”  
澟看着躺在自己掌心的那颗紫水晶，轻轻地应了一声：“啊……我知道。”  
不，孩子……你怎么可能知道……  
逆刃闭上眼睛，不让那些涌至眼眶的酸涩掉出来，全神贯注地念起一段冗长的咒文。  
澟觉得自己的脚逐渐离地，整个人像是被一根绳子吊至空中，眼前的景象在光怪陆离的色块中翻腾旋转，最终归于漆黑。  
又是黑暗吗？  
没关系，黑暗什么的……我早就习惯了。  
澟微微牵动嘴角，露出一抹凄凉的苦笑。  
然而黑暗没有持续得太久，就被几束不知从哪儿漏下来的光撕成碎片。


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉

黑暗散尽，蓝染的内心世界尽收眼底。  
头顶是一方雾气氤氲的紫罗兰色天空，那颜色像极了围绕在即将落进地平线怀抱里的太阳周围的火烧云——虽然有着最最浓重乖张的色彩，也难逃太阳落山后被黑夜埋没的厄运。但或许正是如此，这样的颜色才妖娆得蛊惑人心，绚美得不可方物，却又悲凉得惊心动魄。  
偏爱紫色系的澟仰望着这片色泽绚烂的天空，不免有些失神。  
脚下突如其来的摇晃起伏拉回了他散乱的思绪，澟将视线移回来，发现自己握着一把紫晶色的刀站在一叶缓慢地自动行驶着的木舟之上，黑色的木舟小得仅能容得下一个人站在上面，木舟下面是一潭沉寂的死水，水面上弥散着妖冶而迷离的紫蓝色雾气。木舟在雾气中穿梭着，徐徐前进，潭水的两岸开着大片大片的绛紫色曼珠沙华，当木舟偶尔刮到一两支探进水中的花朵时，它们就会以袅娜妙曼的姿态轻轻摇曳着，在静谧的水面上荡起一圈又一圈的沦漪。  
澟环视四周，却始终没能找到镜花水月的本体。  
木舟载着澟继续前行，澟透过浓雾，隐约看到潭水中央伫立着一座黑色的湖心亭。木舟最终在湖心亭的台阶前停了下来。  
这是一座六角凉亭，没有繁复冗余的雕梁画栋，却给人一种精致内敛的沉着感。亭子里面里没有人，也没有任何东西，澟想了想，提着刀踏上石级，步入凉亭。澟站在亭子里四下张望，并没有发现什么异常之处，再回身时，却惊觉送自己来的小木舟已经不见，而木舟刚刚停过的水面下似乎飘动着一团白色的东西，影影绰绰，亦真亦幻……  
澟想看得更清一些，正要凑身过去，一双温热的大手忽然沿着他的腰线穿过，用力地圈住他的身体，他感到左耳的耳垂一热，一团温软润泽的东西若有若无地从上面拂过——  
“欢迎来到我的内心世界。”  
“……”澟瞠目结舌地看着那双扣住自己腰身的手臂，思维瞬间停止了运转。  
蓝染轻柔地托起澟握着刀的那只手，几乎是不费吹灰之力地拿掉澟手中的刀，随手丢在地上，贴着澟的耳朵诱哄般柔声说道：“不要拿着这么危险的东西，澟。”  
刀“嘡啷”一声掉在澟的脚边，澟一下子回过神来，他猛转过身，奋力挣扎起来——  
“放开我——蓝……唔……”  
蓝染大手一挥，扼住了澟的手腕，他的脸瞬间凑近，澟下意识地往后躲，退了不到半步，脊背就撞上凉亭的石柱，无处可逃，温润的嘴唇瞬间就封住了澟想要说的话。  
“嗯……唔……”  
澟瞪大了灰色的眼睛，难以置信地看着低垂着睫毛吻得一脸专注的蓝染，想要抽出手腕，却挣不开蓝染的禁锢。  
“乖，把眼睛闭上。”蓝染捉着澟的手腕抬高，按在澟背后的石柱上，声音温柔得如窃窃私语的情人，但在那双棕色的眼睛深处，澟依然看不到一丝温度……  
“住……嗯……”  
无法挣脱束缚的澟只得出声阻止，这却让对方的舌顺势滑入他的唇瓣。那个又滑又湿的东西竟是如此的灵巧，走马观花般扫过一行玲珑的贝齿，蜻蜓点水似的触碰了一下敏感的上颚，澟不由自主地瑟缩轻颤。  
可恶……手竟然……使不出力气……  
怎么能听任他的摆布……  
刻骨的恨意渐渐填满灰色的瞳孔。  
就在蓝染的舌细致而露骨地勾勒着澟的舌蕾上的凸起时，澟倏地眯起眼睛，狠狠地咬了下去。  
“……”感觉到刺痛的蓝染撑住澟的胸口，与澟拉开些距离，一抹嫣红的血丝沿着他依旧保持着微笑的唇角蜿蜒而下。不过他的眸子里，隐隐有了些警告的意味，“真是不听话呢，澟。”  
“我……才不会……向你屈服……”澟气息紊乱地说着。  
“是吗，”蓝染不置可否地笑道，“看来我有必要提醒你……你的同伴们并没有死，一切都是我让你看到的幻觉而已……”蓝染望着澟的眼神愈发温柔宠溺，只是他接下来的话让澟眼中燃起的一丝希望迅速化为黯淡的灰烬，“不过，只要我想，我随时都可以让这些幻觉成为现实……你一定不希望这样吧，澟？那么你最好放弃无谓的抵抗……顺从于我。”  
蓝染的话立刻收到了意料之中的效果。  
澟两眼无神地注视着他，再也说不出一句话来。  
死霸装宛若抽丝剥茧般簌簌褪落到纤瘦的脚踝边。蓝染一只手箍着澟的双腕，另一只手的手掌抚上那白得近乎于透明的肌肤，光滑柔软的触感像是精致的丝缎，让人爱不释手。大手随性地恣意游走着，食指与中指的指尖有意无意地揉摁着胸前娇嫩欲滴的两点。  
澟将头偏向一侧，死死地咬着嘴唇，除了颤抖的呼吸之外，不发出一点响动。  
游移的手当然不会就此作罢。它危险地向下滑去，轻轻地滑进两条修长白皙的腿之间……  
“……”澟难堪地蹙起眉，既而感觉到握着自己那里的大手开始灵活地套 弄起来。陌生而愉悦的麻酥感随着那只手挑逗的动作而渐渐苏醒，并以难以估料的速度席卷了全身，越是拼命否认，快 感的热流就翻涌得越是激烈。也许在这场不容抗拒的劫难里，放纵沉沦才是最好的选择，但澟无法容忍自己被欲望的漩涡牵制，所以他的脸在渐渐染上一层爱欲的红晕的同时，也显得格外的矛盾和痛苦……  
战栗的前端开始滴出蜡泪般的蜜汁，澟的呼吸越来越急促，爆满的快意终于突破了那个可怕的临界点，白浊的爱 液沾满蓝染的手掌，澟身子一软，汗津津的脊背贴上凉亭的柱子，却无法阻止无力的身体不断下滑。他始终不作一声，而下唇却已被咬出几道发白的齿痕。  
“声音……还是叫出来比较好，不然一会儿你会更痛苦的。”  
蓝染的声音就徘徊在耳侧，听似温柔的提醒却更让人不寒而栗……  
“唔——！”  
沾着蜜液的手指像是失去了所有的耐心一样，一鼓作气地刺入股间的软穴，直通到底，澟闷哼一声，唇边立刻见了血，他紧紧地闭着眼睛，眼角渗出几点破碎的晶莹。  
“疼吗？”  
蓝染的声音温柔得让人心神荡漾，但楔入体内的手指却异常粗暴地刮磨着紧致的内壁……  
“住……呃……手……”澟从唇隙中吃力地挤出几个字来，冷汗打湿了他额前的碎发。  
“住手是吗？如果受伤的话可不要怪我……”  
蓝染说着，抽出手指，松开澟的手腕，然后一手搂着他的腰，另一手抬起他的一条腿。  
“住手……啊——！”  
压抑的低喘瞬间拔高成为一声破碎的悲鸣。身体从里面被撑开的疼痛早就超出了忍耐的极限，澟的手胡乱摸索着，想要抓住一切可以抓住的东西捏在手里捏碎，否则就会因为无以缓解这施于体内的痛楚而昏厥过去，最后，他的手攀上了蓝染的肩膀，扣住肩胛使劲抓了下去，指甲深深地嵌进对方的皮肉里。  
“放松一点好吗？你这样僵硬，我们两个人都会很辛苦，听话，澟。”  
伴着耳边的低语，扳着他的腿的那只手又向上抬高了一些。  
“唔……”  
楔入体内的异物向更深的地方侵入延伸，狭窄的甬道与之紧密地摩擦所带来的不适感清晰地烙印在身体的最深处，蓝染身上任何细微的动作甚至只是简单的呼吸，都会让澟痛苦到泪流不止。  
蓝染倾身吻去他腮边的眼泪：“现在……还没到该哭的时候呢。”  
澟一直闭着眼睛，所以他没有看见凝结在蓝染瞳孔深处的千年不化的冰雪。  
“啊啊——不要……不……啊……嗯……啊……”  
包裹着入侵异物的内 壁尚未来得及完全适应，就被其以凶猛激烈的动作强硬地挺进，狠戳入底，不等痛呼声冲出口，撑开整个甬道的东西便倏地退后，几乎离开澟的身体，力度大到生生地拖出一条微红的血丝，穴口的嫩肉都被拖得微微翻卷，泛着的晶红色。  
疼痛并不是最令人痛苦的，疼痛到极致，也会因为麻木习惯而淡弱。  
最令人痛苦的，是在疼痛淡弱了之后接踵而来的堕落般的快 感。  
他的手臂在自己都没注意到的情况下，紧紧地绕上了蓝染的脖子，白瘦的腿缠上对方的腰，啜泣的声音里渐渐混入无法抑制的甜腻的喘息——  
“嗯……轻一点……啊……不行……嗯……”  
他已经搞不清楚自己到底在哭喊着什么，当蓝染的唇落下来的时候，他再也没有多余的力气去躲闪，眼泪似乎越流越多，被排山倒海的快 感逼出来的娇吟声也越叫越响。  
滚烫的热液四处奔流着，他不知道那到底是蓝染的，还是自己的，浑身都像散了架子一样酸疼不已，身子软得像一堆沙，他没有力气再去勾住蓝染的脖子，手一松，整个人就这样瘫坐到地上，上气不接下气地喘息着。  
“你还好吧，澟？”蓝染跪坐在他面前，一只手搭上他的肩头。  
“别……碰我……”  
意乱情迷的高 潮一旦过去，被遗失很久的理智终于回来，苦涩和屈辱的眼泪成串地滚落，澟一手掩着爬满泪痕的脸，一手拦住蓝染的手。  
然而，蓝染却将另一只手也搭上他的脖子，缓缓地向中间扣住——直到将他的脖子掐在手中。  
棕色的眼睛透出凛冽的寒光，蓝染的笑容像是覆上了一层寒霜：“你以为我会让你活着出去吗，澟？”  
蓝染的两只手倏然扣紧，几乎要将澟的脖子掐断的力量逼得他连声干呕，嗓子眼被箍得难受，窒息的感觉使得澟的视野逐渐变黑……  
“既然你的力量不能为我所用，那么就让我亲手毁了你吧，澟。”  
施加在脖子上的越勒越紧，澟再也发不出一点声音，他的手无力的垂下，恰好碰到掉在地上的那把紫色的刀，将刀碰入潭水之中。  
听见刀掉落水中的声音，澟绝望地闭紧了眼睛。  
然而他并不知道那把紫色的刀掉落的地方，刚好是他登上凉亭时木舟停靠的地方——也是他一直没能看清的那团白影浮现的地方……  
刀不偏不倚地从白影中央穿过，白影的四周开始发出夺目的水蓝色光泽。  
一团水蓝色的光球忽然笼罩住他的身体，蓝染却被光球表面的超高密度的灵压弹开……

虚夜宫主殿内。  
一护用天锁斩月撑着地面，从一堆坍塌的瓦块中摇摇晃晃地站起身，脸上虚化的面具又剥落了一块，仅存下一小片遮挡着变成金色的眼睛，他的脖子周围残留着一圈红色的毛状物，橘色的长发披散下来，一直垂至腰际。  
“哼，力量暴走也不过如此吗，”站在他对面的白崎轻轻抹去唇角的血迹，一横手中的白色天锁斩月，“太无聊了，我已经没心情陪你继续玩下去了……受死吧——”  
一护想用瞬步跳开，可是被白崎打成重伤的身体却不听使唤地定在原地，白崎的刀挂着风声向胸口刺来，一护紧紧地闭上眼睛——  
既然我们无法回到从前，那么死在你的刀下……我也没有什么好遗憾的了。  
然而想象中的疼痛并没有如期而至，白崎的刀在距离他胸口一寸远的地方停了下来。  
一护重新睁开眼。  
对面的白崎带着一脸恍如隔世般的表情，惊喜而又困惑地望着他——  
“王……？”

所有的队长们渐渐停止了厮杀，都筋疲力尽地躺倒在地上。恋次已经放出地狱蝶与卯之花队长取得联系，露琪亚和井上冲到众位队长近前，为他们疗伤。  
倚在墙根的瞬昏昏沉沉地睁开眼睛，长时间的昏迷让他的思维有些停滞，眼前的景物略显模糊，隐约觉察到头顶有一束炫目的蓝光照下来，他循着光源向上望去。  
一只巨大的水蓝色球状结界笼罩在蓝染的王座前，里面裹着一黑一白两个静止的人影，瞬定睛凝望，认出那个白色的影子是蓝染，而那个黑色的影子……  
“澟——！！！”  
顾不得伤处传来的抗议般的钻心疼痛，瞬抓起地上的斩魄刀，瞬步跃上了高台。


	77. Chapter 77

震惊或是震撼似乎都不足以形容一护此时的心情，那一声久违的“王”令他泫然欲泣。勉强支撑着身体的仅存的力气一瞬就被抽走，刀横落在地上，一护也无力地跪倒。  
“王……”白崎一把撇了白色的天锁斩月，三步并作两步跳到一护旁边，将他架到自己身上，“你……不要紧吧……”  
一护狠狠地瞪了他一眼，只是委屈和埋怨的情绪让眼神中传达出的情感，与主人本想表达恨意的初衷明显地相悖：“不要紧就怪了……你怎么从我的内心世界里跑出来了？我还以为你真的消失了……好不容易遇见你，你却又不认识我了，而且还……你这混蛋，明明做了那么多过分的事……为什么听你叫我一声‘王’，我就没办法恨你了呢……”  
白崎怔住，过了好半天“嗤”地笑出声来——一护还是第一次见到白崎这样的笑容，不同于以前经常见到的冷笑、讪笑或是邪笑，而是真真正正的，发自内心的笑靥，那张棱角锐利的面孔马上柔和了许多，那双总让自己感觉妖异邪魅的金瞳此时竟是出乎意料的温柔——  
“早知道会这样，我就不听斩月的话，一直以灵子的形态留在你的内心世界了……反正总有一天还可以恢复到原来的形态。斩月说到虚圈去可以更快地恢复力量，我就在他的帮助下到达虚圈，没想到刚完成超速再生，蓝染就出现了，他在我的面前解放了斩魄刀……之后的事我就记不太清了……不过……”  
修长的手指挑起一护的一绺长发，随手打了个松散的结，微笑的弧度继续上扬，终于挑成一抹令人怀念的邪笑，一护不由自主地涨红了脸……  
“与王再次相遇之后的事……我可都记得清清楚楚呢……”  
“你……那种事……忘了也罢……反正我……我都忘了……”一护声若蚊蚋。  
白崎挑了挑眉，一只手轻柔地掠过一护的下巴：“呵呵……没关系，以后会让你慢慢想起来的……”  
“你——”  
“女人，快过来给他治伤！”无视一护的抗议，白崎朝正在忙碌的井上喊道。  
“哎——马上！”井上爽快地回应道。

澟睁开眼睛的时候，映入眼帘的是逆刃隐忍着悲伤的面孔，他在那双因力量封印解除而染成蓝紫色的眼睛里看到自己惨白的面容。  
“我……这是……咳咳……”思绪冗杂而混乱的澟不明所以地看着逆刃，刚想询问自己到底置身何处，一口血却从嗓子眼里涌了出来，口腔里立刻被甜腻的腥味充满，肺叶也开始隐隐作痛。  
“澟……”逆刃唤着他的名字，声音轻得好像怕吵醒熟睡的孩子一般，“你已经……封印了蓝染的镜花水月，大家的幻觉都已经解除了……”  
“啊，是吗……”听了逆刃的话，澟似乎理出一点头绪来，他环顾左右，既而确定这里是自己的内心世界，只是头顶那方灰蓝色的天空不知何时竟变成了深邃的血红色，逆刃半跪在地上，自己的头倚在他的肩膀上，身上盖着逆刃的黑色长袍，“那……瞬他们……没有死吧……”  
逆刃闭上眼睛点了点头，但是眼角却缓慢地滑下两行水渍。  
“怎么……”问了一半的话就这样哽在喉头，澟忽然发现，眼前的逆刃像是水中的倒影一样模糊不清，垂散在地面上的咖啡色长发正在一寸一寸地消散……  
“逆——”  
“澟，没时间了，先听我说——我现在送你回去。卍解的灵压结界还没有碎裂，在结界中，所有的鬼道攻击都是无效的，所以回到现实世界之后，你和蓝染只能通过剑道、白打和瞬步来对决，不过你不用担心，蓝染的斩魄刀被封印后，他自身的力量也会大打折扣。你需要做的就是竭尽全力地杀死他，只有杀掉他，卍解的灵压结界才会解除……反之，如果你被他杀死，或者灵力已经透支到无法支持卍解的时候，结界也会自动炸裂……澟，你的灵力已经所剩不多，快去吧——”  
逆刃说完，拍了拍澟的肩头。  
送澟离开内心世界之后，逆刃返回原地。他抬起头，血色蔓延的天空映入蓝紫色的瞳孔里，折射出霓虹般凄迷飘渺的光泽，他的脚开始幻化成淡蓝色的灵子纷纷扬扬地飘飞。

瞬跳到球状结界的前，脚还没落地，就被光球表面凝聚的灵压弹开，他只好在距离光球两步远的地方站住，紧张地盯着光球中的澟和蓝染。  
结界里的两个人面对面地站着，一动不动，都像被抽空了灵魂般双眼无神。  
“哦呀，不妙的样子啊。”站在瞬斜对面的银说，口吻里带着些调侃，瞬下意识地拔出刀，但银似乎并没有和他敌对的意思，只是自顾自地说下去，“这个孩子……就快要灵力透支了呢。”  
银的话音未落，结界中的澟就开始大口大口地呕血，汩汩而下的殷红很快染透了死霸装的前襟。澟捂着胸口，每吐出一口血，都像要将五脏六腑全部呕出般痛苦。  
这样下去……澟会死的！  
“澟，快解除卍解状态！——快！”瞬揪心地喊道。  
“花见澟的卍解……是无法自行解除的。”山本总队长的声音从身后传来，瞬转过身，看见山本带领着所有的队长、副队长站在自己面前，“真没想到……竟能亲眼目睹这把传闻中的‘死亡之刃’……逆刃是一把对使用者的灵压要求极端苛刻的斩魄刀，一旦卍解，就会以刀主的灵力为媒介自动张开防护结界，保护刀主在潜入敌人内心世界封印敌人斩魄刀本体时，不被外界的其他敌人杀死，但在刀主封印敌人斩魄刀并返回自己内心世界之后，卍解并不能根据刀主的意志解除，只有刀主杀死敌人或被敌人杀死，抑或是刀主的灵力不能再支持卍解时，卍解的结界才会炸开。而在结界炸开之前……我们能做的，就只有等待。”  
“什……么……”山本的话中的每一个字都像是一把尖利的锥子，一下一下地扎在瞬的心头，“您的意思是……我们只能站在这里……眼睁睁地看着澟……”  
瞬的尾音在微微发抖，他无法再说下去，充 血的眼瞳完全被骇人的血红所覆盖。  
“……”山本不语，站在他身后的众死神亦是鸦雀无声。  
“花见不会有事的……你要相信他，紫堂！”  
压抑得令人胸口发闷的沉默被一个略带沙哑的声线打破，冬狮郎从队伍中快步走出，来到瞬的面前站定。  
“队长……”看着手臂和胸口上缠满绷带的冬狮郎，瞬的眼睛里闪过悲喜交集的神情，“你身上的伤……不要紧吧？”  
“你这笨蛋，这话……怎么想也应该由我来问吧？”冬狮郎仰起头，恢复了往日澄碧明澈的眼睛歉疚地望向他，“……对不起，我差点就……杀了你。”  
瞬正要回答，忽然听见结界里传来一阵兵器碰撞的声音，他赶紧转回头——  
澟和蓝染挥起各自的刀，朝对方进行着最基本的剑道与白打的攻击。蓝染的力量似乎被极端地压制住，斩击的力度与速度和普通的副队长级别实力相当，但即便如此，澟依然处于下风，因为他在不停地咳血，身体也虚弱地直打晃，似乎随时都有倒下去的可能……  
“……澟！”瞬看得心如刀割，攥紧的双手指甲深深嵌入掌心。  
一只微凉的手搭在瞬的手上，冬狮郎扣住他的手背，以一种像是在说服瞬，又像是在说服自己的口吻说：“相信他！一定会……没事的！”  
“嗯。”瞬用力地回握住那只手。  
事到如今，除了相信，也别无他法。  
澟，你一定不会有事的……一定。  
如祈祷般虔诚，如许愿般殷切，那是赌上一切的孤注一掷，亦是在绝望的罅隙中找寻希望的破釜沉舟。  
然而，事态的发展又怎能尽如人们的一厢情愿？运命的转轮又岂会因为人们微不足道的希冀而改变注定的方向？  
结界中，蓝染接连劈下的刀在澟的身上划出一道道深浅不一的血痕，澟似乎连招架的力气都不复存在，他半跪在地上，一手以刀撑地，另一手掩着嘴唇，鲜血便从指缝间跌落到地面。蓝染的刀挂着风声再度落下，澟抬眼望着那道迎头劈下的寒光，反手架刀顶了上去。  
切金断玉般的脆响几乎刺穿在场所有人的耳膜，瞬的指甲深深嵌进冬狮郎的手背上，冬狮郎吃痛地皱皱眉，但什么也没说，只是将另一只手覆盖在瞬紧攥的手上。  
澟手中那把透明的斩魄刀就这样折为两截，掉落地面。  
包裹着球状的灵压结界像龙卷风一样高速旋转起来，凝聚在表面的灵压开始脱离光球的束缚，与周边的空气剧烈摩擦，发出触电般“嗞啦嗞啦”的响动。  
“要炸开了——快离开这里！”山本第一个觉察到情况不妙，高声下达命令。  
众死神纷纷瞬步跃下高台。  
瞬呆立在原地丝毫没有要离开的意思。  
“瞬！”冬狮郎使劲捏了捏他的手，低声唤着他的名字，像是催促，又像是提醒。  
“……”  
瞬看了一眼逐渐扩张开来的结界，拉起冬狮郎的手，瞬步跃下。  
他们刚在地面上落脚，头顶便发出一声石崩山裂的惊天巨响，狂飙的灵压犹如飞流急湍，犹如万马奔腾，犹如野火燎原，犹如天河倒泻——视野里完全被一片无边无际的水蓝所覆盖，脚下的地面开始上下颠簸，天花板上不断有碎石残瓦簌簌滚落，爆裂声此起彼伏，建筑物损毁坍塌时翻涌的烟尘铺天盖地，一时间，灵压的浪潮宛若排山倒海，带着毁天灭地般的气势磅礴。

灵压的余波过了很久才渐次消散。  
一直留在高台之下的一护等人扒开埋在身上的碎瓦，从瓦砾堆里爬出。  
一护问护着他的白崎：“这是……发生什么事了？”  
白崎摇摇头。  
井上拍掉身上的尘土，抬头望去，然后“啊”的惊呼一声。  
正前方的高台已经完全坍塌，碎成一堆烂瓦，只有上面的王座保存完好，屹立于主殿的中央。王座前跪着奄奄一息的澟和用刀撑着身体的蓝染，包裹着他们的灵压结界已经不见了踪影。  
“只要杀了你……”蓝染喘着气，一步步朝澟逼近，“只要杀了你……我就可以重新使用镜花水月……”  
话未说完，一束笔直的银光从他的后心穿胸而过，在前胸出顶着一截鲜红的血肉。  
“射杀他，”自战斗开始时一直未离他左右的市丸银，此刻正若无其事地抚着腰间的刀鞘，嘴角的笑意依旧让人难以琢磨，“……神枪。”  
澟愕然地看着眼前的变故，惊得说不出话来。  
陆续从瓦堆里跳出来的众死神目睹此情此景，无不瞠目结舌。面对不知是敌是友的市丸银，有几位队长本能地拔出刀，山本手一横，制止了他们的行动。  
蓝染连声音都没发出，就径直栽倒在地上，银瞬步跳到蓝染面前，踩住他的肩膀，扭头朝远处的山本喊道——  
“总队长，第一个任务完成了——现在马上就完成第二个……啊——！”  
血红的双眼陡然睁大，银的脸抽搐了一下，脸色变得格外难看，他无论如何也没想到，中了自己致命一击的蓝染，居然还有力气将那把已经和下等死神使用的浅打没什么区别的镜花水月，狠狠地刺入他的胸口。刀尖从他的后背穿出一寸余长，血流喷薄而出，溅落尘埃。蓝染吃力地抽出刀，银的身体打了个晃，颓然倒下。而蓝染也像用尽了所有的力气一样，无力地垂下手，镜花水月“嘡”的一声跌落地面，他手指微微弯曲了几下，便归于僵硬的静止中。  
“蓝染……队长……”站在副队长队伍中的雏森桃咬住嘴唇，瘦弱的肩膀不住地颤抖。  
“银——”乱菊发出一声凄切的呼喊。  
听到喊声的银抬眼望向乱菊，似乎有话要说，嘴唇动了动，一抹红痕自嘴角绵亘下来，猩红如血的双眸有那么一瞬看上去竟是意外的温暖而柔软，但阴霾很快侵蚀了他的瞳孔，遮住了所有盈动的光斑，那双半睁的红眸像是被人遗忘在陈迹中落满灰尘的红宝石一样，瞬间失去了昔日的光彩。  
悲伤凄婉的情愫在尘埃飞扬的空气里蓄积着，似乎就快要达到饱和释放的临界点，然而，在心碎化作眼泪滴出之前，脚下再度涌起一波更加猛烈的震颤，头顶的残椽发出断裂的声响——  
白崎警觉地眯起眼睛，抓紧一护的肩膀：“不好，这里要塌陷了！这间宫殿的正下方是几百米深的地下室！我们快走！”  
一护一把拉起井上，扭头对众死神喊道：“大家快离开这里——地面要陷下去了！”  
“不要管他们了，王！”白崎从地上抓起白色天锁斩月，挥出一弯嵌着红边的黑月，炸开半面墙壁，带着一护和井上跳到户外。  
目送一护等人离去的山本转过身，指着墙上的缺口对众死神喊道：“现在——马上撤离！”  
“是！”众死神应了一声，沿着缺口鱼贯而出。  
站在队尾的瞬突然用手扒开眼前的人群，闪身冲向大殿中央的王座前——  
“澟——快走，这里要塌了！”  
他伸手去抓跪伏在地的澟的胳膊，那个瞬间，他以为自己眼前出现了幻觉——他的手明明扣住了澟的左臂，可是手上的触觉却完全不像是抓住一具血肉之躯，而是像抓住又滑又凉的水，手指径直穿过澟的死霸装倏然收拢，抓到的却只有澟左臂上的副队长臂章。  
他这才发现，眼前的澟的身影已经变得像隔着一层水雾般模糊起来。  
对于死神来讲，死亡即意味着灵体形态的消散，而灵体消散的前兆，就是构成身体的灵子浓度降低，致使死神的身体半透明化……  
“澟，你……不会……”瞬颤抖地吸了口气，他感到胃里像是滑进一块冰，并立即冻结住所有的内脏……  
澟呕出一口血，一边剧烈地咳嗽着，一边用哀求的眼神看着他：“快走……别管我……快离……”  
“笨蛋，别说傻话了！”瞬粗暴地打断了澟的话，“把手给我——！”  
“瞬，小心！”本来要搭上瞬的那只手，突兀地改变了方向，指向瞬的头顶，一根巨大的断梁从澟手指的方向飞快地落下……  
“该死的！”瞬狠狠地咒骂一声，敏捷地跳开，横梁落地，横在他与澟之间，脚下变本加厉地摇晃起来，地面上惊现一道道触目惊心的裂痕，王座以及王座周边的地带开始向下塌陷。  
“这里要陷下去了，快走！”冬狮郎的喊声从背后响起，瞬循声望去，看见冬狮郎和乱菊站在自己背后。  
“队长，你先走吧——”瞬几步跳上横梁，再一次向着彼方的澟伸出手，“我不能丢下他不管——澟，你要干什——喂，住——”  
瞬的喊声就这样被搁置在喉咙里，渐渐地弱了下去，他的身子一晃，便从高耸的横梁上跌了下去。  
“瞬！”  
“紫堂君！”  
冬狮郎和乱菊跃上去架住他，瞬垂着头，看上去已经失去了意识。  
地面龟裂的程度逐步加深，大堆大堆的碎石瓦砾沿着越开越大的裂缝滚落下去。  
澟扶着横梁站起来，一只手还保持着刚刚对瞬使用鬼道的姿势，他的身影就像一卷淡彩洇染的水墨丹青画，飘渺中却带有铭刻着隽永的意蕴。  
“日番谷队长，请带着瞬离开……”  
“花见，你——”明白了澟的意图，冬狮郎错愕地瞪大双眼。  
“花见君……”乱菊喃喃地叫着他的名字。  
然而，澟背过身去，不再看他们，几乎是用带着哭腔的声音大声喊道——  
“快走——！”  
澟的话音未落，失重的感觉便从脚下传来，地面开始以超乎想象的速度快速下沉……  
冬狮郎和乱菊互相看了一眼，架起瞬腾身跃开，踩着尚未倒塌的墙壁降落到众死神撤离的出口处，再回头时，他们刚才站过的那片地面，连同中央的王座，早已不见了踪迹，就在他们跳到户外的那一刻，顶棚轰然砸落，所有的墙壁坍塌成一地残垣，虚夜宫主殿就这样化为一片废墟。


	78. Chapter 78

============================本章为紫堂瞬视角===========================  
我已经很久没有做过梦了。  
因为陷入沉睡的前一秒，无论脑海中还停留着多么繁复冗杂的思绪，一旦阖上双眼，头脑就像被切断了电源的城市，炫彩纷呈的夜景瞬间泯灭，留下的只有大段大段空白般的黑暗。  
但现在，我却置身在久违的梦境中，而且，梦到的还是很久之前的事情。  
梦境里，我像是分裂成了两个不同的个体，一个站在高处俯瞰全局，一个置身其中身临其境。  
面前是我和澟从前上学放学的那条必经之路——那是一条坡度较为和缓的马路，骑着车上坡可能有点吃力，下坡又有刹不住闸的危险。道边的柳树刚刚吐出嫩绿的芽，大概是早春吧。左手边的人行道上孤零零地立着黄绿色的IC卡电话亭，右手边是微微泛出浅葱色的草坪。穿着难看且不太合身的校服的男生女生们背着书包三五成群地走着。我骑着那辆已经不知丢了几辈子的单车，载着还是女生模样的澟，穿过浅碧轻扬的垂柳，穿过春寒料峭的晨风，穿过婉转啁啾的鸟鸣。揣在我上衣口袋里的MP3抻出两条长长的白线，标着“L”的耳机塞在我的左耳里，标着“R”的那一枚堵住澟的右耳，澟一边随着音乐的节奏频频点头，一边跟着旋律轻声哼唱。路上遇见几个同班同学和邻班好友，澟便摘下耳机，笑容灿烂地与他们打招呼，对方则在回应的同时，还不忘揶揄几句——  
“哟，小两口还是一如既往的甜蜜啊！”  
真正的情侣被人这样说的时候，大抵都会不好意思地涨红脸，或者欲盖弥彰地反驳几句。不过既然不是那种关系，我和澟在面对他们的调侃时都轻松自如得多。每次被人这样误会时，我们总会很有默契地将误会越描越黑。  
澟从背后一把勒住我的脖子——虽然在旁人眼中，好像是她亲昵地搂住我的脖子，但只有我知道，这丫的力道之大与她单薄削瘦的外形到底有多大的反差，我被她勒得快翻白眼了，可我不能翻白眼，革命尚未成功，本人仍需努力，我还得配合这丫的恶作剧。  
我朝那些比我还八卦的同学们抛出一个肉麻的眼神：“啊，是啊是啊，我们就是甜蜜啊混蛋！你们有意见啊混蛋？这分明就是嫉妒啊混蛋！”  
撂下这句话，我使劲蹬了几下车蹬，将这群狗仔队的闲言碎语甩在身后。  
澟放开勒着我脖子的手，继续哼着MP3里的歌——  
“こんなに哀しい景色を、君が光に変えて行く（为了这片哀伤的风景，你将化作光芒将它们照亮）……”  
这是一首慢歌。一早晨就听这么伤感的歌很容易让人心情郁闷，况且澟是个非常情绪化的人……想到这里，我腾出一只手，按了下MP3上的快进键。  
耳机里寂静了一秒，澟挥拳砸在我的背上：“小受你要死啊！这么好听的歌干吗……”  
当下一曲的前奏响起来的时候，澟的抱怨立即成了一声欢呼：“哦哦！《love in the ice》！你居然下了这首！好人啊！”  
她将“好人”两个字咬得很重，显然是故意的。  
“不要再给老子发好人卡了啊混蛋！你想害我一辈子单身吗混蛋？”  
听了我的牢骚，澟开始哈哈大笑，且笑声明显不怀好意：“怎么会？以后你一定会找到一个疼爱你的小攻！这绝对不是口胡……”  
澟的声音渐渐弱了下去，耳朵被耳机里的音乐塞满，温暖的旋律像是刚刚愈合的伤口在光滑平整的皮肤上留下的浅浅的白色印记，铭刻着成长的疼痛，却又蕴含着麦子拔节一样蒸蒸日上的张力。  
運命の悪戯 心を痛めても （纵使命运的戏弄让心抽痛）  
その涙の先には （在泪水滑落之前）  
ひとすじの光が　闇の中舞い降りて （总有一束光线翩然降临于黑暗之中）  
僕らは気付くさ （我们才发现）  
苦しいほどに強く感じあえる （越是痛苦，就越能感受到）  
人の温もり （他人的温度）  
……  
眼前的景物在音乐声中幻化成影影绰绰的色块，并逐渐变幻拉伸成崭新的形状。手中的车把变成一架三角钢琴的琴键，钢琴对面的喷泉上上下下，忽高忽低。隔着濛濛的水雾，我看见已经变成男孩子模样的澟，他穿着一件松垮垮的帽衫和一条挂满链子的牛仔裤，脸上带着和从前一模一样的笑容。  
这情景似曾相识，可我又一时想不出这究竟属于记忆中的哪一个片段。澟的周围还站着很多很多人，他们的面孔像是被喷泉溅起的水雾完全遮住了一样，显得朦朦胧胧，唯有澟的身影和表情清晰得甚至有些突兀，就像闪耀在苍茫的夜色里的唯一的星辰。  
我不知道自己到底是受到了什么的触动，搭在琴键上的手指情不自禁地按了下去，音箱里便缓缓流淌出刚才回响在耳畔的那首歌的旋律。  
那是澟最喜欢的一首J-pop，《love in the ice》。  
一曲奏毕，再抬头时，我发现澟的身影也开始一点一点地模糊起来，我无法看清他的五官，但直觉告诉我，他的嘴角依然勾着柔软而好看的弧度，但那双灰色的眼睛里却隐忍着不动声色的悲凉——是的，我看不清，可是我就是知道，没有为什么。  
我站起来，扣上琴键上面的盖子，向澟走去，可是他的身影却越来越不清楚，好像随时都消散在斜映入室内的阳光里的可能。我加快了脚步，并朝他伸出手。  
光与影再一次扭曲旋转，我被大团大团斑斓缤纷的光斑晃得双眼发疼，几乎流泪。光影的变幻终于停止，这一次，穿着死霸装的澟出现在我的眼前，他的脸色比平时还要苍白，唇角残留着一缕殷红的血丝，一段不知从哪里掉下来的横梁将他隔在后面。  
澟……  
我叫他的名字，却听不见自己的喊声。  
澟不知是听到了我的呼喊，还是单纯地感应到我在看着他，亦或只是碰巧看向我所在的方向——他抬起头，带着方才听我弹琴时那样的笑容望向我。他在笑，可眼神又是那么令人心疼的难过。  
到底有多少年没见过他这样的表情了呢。我忽然想起我们初中毕业的那一年，澟在没查成绩之前，一直以为自己没能考上与我约定好的同一所高中，澟的父母甚至已经决定送她去别的市念私立高中，于是，她在参加那所私立高中招生面试的前一天下午，特地跑来向我道别。那个时候，她的脸上也是这样的表情，明明是在笑着，明明始终都是在笑着，那双充满歉意的眼睛却像随时都能流出眼泪一般。  
我记得我那时半开玩笑半认真地对她说：“你这是什么眼神啊混蛋！不要搞得好像我们再也见不到了似的！不就是去A市念高中吗？大不了周末的时候我坐大客去看你——不过老子的食宿问题就拜托你解决了！”  
“口胡啊你！我哪有钱供你吃住啊，给我露宿街头去吧！”澟总算是打起点精神来。  
我反问：“我住你那儿不行吗？饭的话去你们的食堂吃就好。”  
“对啊，这是个好办法……”澟恍然大悟，而后又像想起什么似的皱起了眉头，苦思冥想了好一会儿，她忽然怒火中烧地憋出一句，“口胡！你丫怎么住女寝啊？！”  
我这才意识到自己犯了个常识性的错误——我又忽略这家伙的性别了！也许自打认识澟的那天起，我就没把她当成过女生。  
于是，我小声说了句：“哈？你是女生……这才是口胡吧？”  
然后我就被澟追着打了整整一个下午。  
好在那天下午之后，澟不再纠结到底去哪里念高中的问题了。当她的中考成绩下来之后，她喜出望外地发现，她竟然考上了我们之前约好要去的那所高中。她的脸上终于恢复了平日的神采，我不由得松了一口气，要知道，我最不擅长对付她难过的眼神了。  
所以，时隔这么多年，再一次面对他这样的眼神，我简直有些不知所措了，安抚的话就在嘴边打转，斟酌再斟酌，思索再思索，还是没有一句最适合的，踌躇了半晌，最后叫出来的还是他的名字——  
澟……  
气流擦过我的唇齿之间，依然无以成声，澟也仍旧目不转睛地注视着我所在的方向，那双布满暗色调的眼睛透过我的身体，似乎在看着渺茫的天际，或是遥远的彼方，碎石和瓦砾不断从头顶落下，但没有一块砸到他的身上——后来我才看清楚，原来它们就那样径直地穿过澟半透明的身体，就像穿过清澈潭水的鹅卵石一样。  
澟——！  
我几乎用尽全身的力气喊着他的名字，但还是发不出一点声音。  
澟嘴角上的弧度愈发柔软，可是眼睛里的难过却越聚越多，好像随时都有可能凝结成浓重的悲哀滑出眼眶一样——  
“……看来已经没时间好好向你道别了呢，对不起啦。嗯……不要太想我，呵呵……那么，再见了，瞬……”  
碎石瓦砾像是滂沱的大雨铺天盖地地砸落下来，澟的身影在粉尘之中涣散成一抹淡蓝色的光弧，既而炸碎，化作无数颗纷飞的灵子，如同萤火虫一般飞散开来，瞬间隐没在崩塌的废墟里……  
“澟——！”  
一直压抑在梗嗓的嘶喊终于冲出口来，我这才察觉这一声“澟”竟是如此次的干涩嘶哑。眼前的影像忽然被黑暗吞没，我固执地撑着眼帘，仿佛要在这片茫茫无际的黑暗之中找  
寻到什么重要的东西，然而到头来还是一无所获。  
黑暗渐次退却。  
视野里映入一双澄碧的眼眸。  
“你终于醒了，紫堂。”  
冬狮郎如释重负地吁了口气，深锁的眉头沿着眉骨延伸的方向微微地舒展开。他的脸色有些苍白，眼眶周围有了明显的黑眼圈……  
在我沉睡的这段时间里，他大概又像过去那样不眠不休地守在我身边吧。  
“……队长。”  
我有点不忍地叫他，声音就像刚才喊着澟的名字那般沙哑。  
“嗯……”  
扣着我的那双手握紧了一些，微凉的指尖贴在我的手背上。冬狮郎朝我点点头，那双绿色的眼睛似乎在对我说，没关系，不要介意。  
我侧过头，茫然地打量着周遭，这是一间干净通风的病房，暖融融的阳光透过窗前淡蓝色的隔扇照进来，打在坐在我床边的冬狮郎身上，将他穿着羽织的身体镀上一层茸茸的金边，床边的矮几上摆着一只黑色的花瓶，里面插满了各色各样的花朵。花瓶的旁边还放着一个棕黄色的东西，好像是一枚副队长臂章。  
也许是昏睡了太久的缘故，记忆的拼图排列得难免有些混乱，我看着冬狮郎的眼睛，问他：“这是哪里……？我……昏睡了多久？”  
“这里是四番队队舍，你已经昏睡了3天。”  
四番队队舍……3天……  
这些字眼在头脑中真正形成其所表达的概念之后，我撑着床头一下子坐了起来——  
“队长，澟有没有回来？他人在哪里？伤得严不严重？”  
“……”  
冬狮郎的眼神明显地黯淡下去，他抬起一只手，轻轻搭在我的肩膀上，另一手拿过花瓶旁边的副队长臂章递给我，臂章上面写着“十三”——那是澟的臂章。我接过臂章，不解地看着他。  
“这个臂章……我们从虚圈回来时，你手里一直抓着它……”  
冬狮郎的声音在发抖，这让我立即产生一种不祥的预感。  
“花见他……已经……”  
全身的血液随着他凄楚的语气凝滞，我目不转睛地望着他，而他却别过视线。  
“瞬……”  
他叫着我的名字，尾音有些哽咽。  
“你昏迷的日子里，山本总队长派过所有的队长重返虚圈，寻找花见的行踪，但……”  
他稍作停顿，深吸一口气。  
“他的灵压……已经彻底消失了。”

下午，我向冬狮郎告假前往虚圈。  
我坚信澟还活着，坚信自己一定能把他带回来，没有原因，没有理由，只有相信，或者说只是想要去相信而已。  
冬狮郎简单地叮嘱了我几句，就把通行证件递到我手上。现在，虚圈基本处于尸魂界的掌控之下，虚夜宫周围已经被从各番队抽调的专人封锁，这些人由各番队队长轮流指挥。我到达虚夜宫——应该说是虚夜宫的废墟更为确切一些——附近时，遇上澟的队长浮竹十四郎，我上前向他打招呼，出示了通行证件，然后询问澟的下落。浮竹神色黯然地摇了摇头，攒紧的眉心拧成解不开的结，他什么都没有说。  
我谢过他，便加入到清理虚夜宫废墟的队伍中。  
我在队伍里遇到露琪亚，跟她提及澟的事，她的眼圈立刻泛红，但她很坚定地告诉我，她觉得澟没有死。  
我感到宽慰了很多，就好像相信澟没有死的人越多，澟生存的可能就会更大一些一样。我怀着复杂的感情搬开那些碎石裂瓦，掘开深埋在沙子地中的断垣，我是多么希望再拨开一片残迹就能看到澟熟悉的身影……  
随着时间的推移，本就渺茫的希望那个已逐渐趋于殆尽的边缘。几个小时过去，堆在身后的瓦砾越积越多，却仍不见任何令人欣喜的蛛丝马迹。浮竹下令就近休息，大部分人都撤出了尘土飞扬的废墟堆，坐到平整的沙子地上闲聊，只剩下我和露琪亚两人留在原地，漫无目的地挖掘着。  
“花见副队长……一定会活着，一定。”露琪亚抹去额角的汗水，喃喃自语道。  
“是啊，”我回答，但更像是自己说服自己一般，“连我们都不相信他……还有谁能相信他呢？澟怎么会死——”  
我的手一下子僵住了。  
我发狠地瞪着手中抱着的折断的横梁，才发现这正是3天前挡住澟的去路的那一根横梁。  
与此同时，露琪亚指着什么东西惊喜地叫出声来——  
“紫堂君，你看——！”  
顺着她手指的方向，我看到王座的石质靠背。  
我们顾不上喊来其他人帮忙，就急急忙忙地扑到被白沙掩埋的王座前，毫无章法地刨起覆盖在上面的沙子来。我能感觉到心脏在胸前里逐渐跳快的回响，全身的血液都在那个瞬间涌向头部，我已无法思考任何东西……  
“这是……”  
露琪亚扒开一层沙土，一条银色的十字架挂坠赫然出现在我们的眼前。  
我轻轻提起它，拍掉上面的沙子。潜意识几乎瞬间就辨识出它的主人是谁，却在本能地拒绝承认。  
这是我们在现世出任务的那段时间里，澟在夜市的卖场中买到的，他一向很喜欢收集各式各样的十字架。  
露琪亚身子一软，跪倒在我的脚边，泪水夺眶而出。  
“不……”  
她轻声低吟着，十指深深地嵌进沙子里。  
“花见副队长……”  
白色的沙子地上洇开一朵一朵暗色的泪斑。  
我将澟的十字架吊坠揣进怀里，跪在王座前，继续刨着混杂着瓦砾与碎石的白沙。  
澟怎么可能会死……  
他一定就在这下面……等着我……

我不知道我跪在那里像疯子一样刨了多久，也许是几个小时，也许是几天，也许是几个世纪，日复一日的轮回在这个没有白昼与黑夜更迭的地方，已经失去了全部的意义。我似乎听见露琪亚哭着劝我的声音，我似乎听见浮竹悲凉的感喟，我似乎听见代替浮竹来此值班的朽木白哉的命令，我似乎听见恋次拍着我的肩膀摇头叹息，我似乎听见很多人来了又走，去了又回的足音，我似乎听见肆虐的风沙在这永恒的黑夜里穿梭逡巡时凄楚的呼啸……  
“瞬。”  
我似乎听见有人这样喊着我的名字，但这个声音不是澟。  
与此同时，一只很小的手搭上我的肩头，隔着死霸装薄薄的衣料，我能清楚地感觉到那只手的温度——微凉的指尖，温热的手心。  
我没有回头，我不想让身后的那个人因为我的难过而难过，他已经为我担心得够多了，不能再让他担心了……  
我将那双被沙石和瓦砾磨烂的手深深地埋进白沙中，不让他看到。  
“小狮郎……”  
我喊他，我想告诉他别担心，我不要紧，可是我的声音却哑得好像几年都不曾饮过水一般。  
“……你知道吗？澟好像真的……不在了……”


	79. Chapter 79

回到尸魂界之后，我开始整夜整夜的失眠。  
我向冬狮郎请下三个星期的假。白天，我离开瀞灵庭，从流魂街的第一区一直走到第八十区，挨家挨户地打听着最新入住流魂街的魂魄们的情况，希望有一天能邂逅变成整的澟；每逢入夜，我便坐在十番队队舍的屋顶——那是半年之前我与澟在尸魂界重逢时彻夜长谈的地方——等待着破晓黎明，我有时会觉得澟的气息仍然残留在这里，一刻都不曾离去，如果我一直一直守在这里，说不定哪个月明星稀的晚上，那家伙就会带着一脸久违的微笑突然出现在我的面前吧。  
截止到今日，流魂街已走遍，澟依然行踪杳然。  
其实乱菊早就告诉过我，死神死了之后就会化作灵子消散，根本不可能重返流魂街再度轮回。  
我不信，我明知乱菊说得在理，可我仍旧不愿放弃这一线希望。  
乱菊知道她说什么我都不会听，就将我的行迹告知冬狮郎，但冬狮郎只是摆摆手，对乱菊说，随他去吧。

是夜，我又来到这里，一轮一如那时的满月高悬于堆积着残雪的枯枝之间，银色的清辉在落满雪的屋顶徜徉，发出寂寞的脚步声。陡然风起，吹落枝桠间的积雪，银亮的粉晶就像炊烟一样袅袅地荡开，久久不肯消散。  
澟，事到如今，我始终不肯相信你就这样不声不响地消失了。  
你一定还活在某个地方对不对？  
不在虚圈……不在尸魂界……  
那么……  
就只剩下一个地方了。  
我翻身跃下屋顶，回到宿舍里，翻开桌上落灰的日历，三个星期的假期……还剩下两天。  
两天吗？足够了。  
足够走遍我和澟曾经生活过的那座城市。

跟随着熙熙攘攘的人群走出出站口的那一刻，干冷的气流便扑面而来，我的呼吸立即化作一团白烟摇曳着荡漾开来。  
果然还是那么寒冷呢，家乡的冬季。  
阔别这座北方小城已有半年，不是没想过回来看看——我总是在担心着一件事情，我和澟离开这里之后，我们原来的肉体到底是消亡了，还是被其他的灵魂占据了？如果是后者，多少还能令人宽慰一些；假如是前者，那我们的父母岂不是要承受着难以想象的煎熬？然而由于通往现世的穿界门不能随意使用，而且穿界门所连通的地点仅限于日本的空座市，想要回到故土不免又要大费周章，久而久之，回家的念头就在忙碌的工作生活中逐渐被淡忘。倘若不是为了找寻澟的行踪，真的不知要何年何月才能再度踏上这片土地。  
我的家乡D市似乎刚刚下过一场大雪，朔风刺骨，即使裹紧身上的大衣仍难以抵御这渗透骨缝，深入骨髓的严寒，脚踩在几尺厚的积雪上面发出“咯吱咯吱”的响声，阳光照在雪地上反射出水晶般璀璨的光泽，明晃晃地映得人睁不开眼，我眯着眼睛，一脚深一脚浅地盲目前行着，很长一段时间都不知道自己到底要去往何方。行人们总会有意无意地多看我一眼，我极不适应地埋下头，披散开来的头发便从肩窝处滑到胸前，看着流过胸口的亚麻色发丝，我这才意识到在一群黄皮肤黑眼睛的同胞中，有着这样乍眼的发色与瞳色的自己八成是被他们当成了老外吧。我苦笑，心里充满了《回乡偶书》里所描述的那种沧桑凄凉。有几个看上去像是大学生模样的年轻人拖着厚重的行李箱从我身边经过时，居然还热情地向我喊一声“hello”，如果我和澟没有到尸魂界的话，现在是不是也会像他们一样，一边讨论着刚刚结束的期末考试会不会挂科，一边拖着行李往家走呢？想到这里，我抬起头对他们笑了笑；“放寒假了么？真羡慕你们。”  
我大步从他们旁边走过去，将他们雀跃的惊呼声抛在身后。莫名的酸楚和苦涩像是石头一样压在胸口，堵得我就快喘不过气了。  
我漫无目的地走着，穿过火车站前几条热闹的商业街，来到位于市中心的交通枢纽处，通往D市各区的公交车一辆接一辆地进了站，装满疲惫的旅人之后，又摇摇晃晃地开走，在雪地上留下两道看不到尽头的车辙。我随意挑了辆最眼熟的公交上去，挨着车窗坐下，习惯性地转头去看窗外的风景，却发现车窗上已经结满一层厚厚的冰晶，不仅阻断了我的视线，也阻断了窗外晴好的阳光。车子缓慢地行使着，当广播里报出站名时，我这才想起，原来这辆车的终点是通往我和澟所在的高中——怪不得这样眼熟，曾经和澟逃课出来闲逛时总会在校门口坐这趟车。记得高一下学期时，文理分科，英语白痴语文无能的我去了理科班，痛恨关于数理化的一切的澟进了文科班。每个周五的下午，我的课表上排着英语晚补，而澟的则是数学晚补——于是，我们会趁晚补开始之前在老地点——走廊楼梯口集合，两个人见面的第一句话肯定是：“翘还是不翘，扔硬币决定！”然后一个人就会贡献出一枚一元硬币，正面朝上就翘课胜利大逃亡，背面朝上就留下来忍受长达3个小时的晚补折磨，如果它恰巧立住了——貌似这种情况目前为止还没发生过，但无论硬币哪一面朝上，结果都是一样的，我们始终三年如一日地照翘不误。  
公交车走走停停，停停走走，一个接一个熟稔的站名随着悦耳的提示音播报出来，尘封已久的回忆渐次苏醒，广播里每报出一个站名，我都会既怀念又感慨地兴奋好一阵子——  
这一站，下车之后直走200米有一家很大的麦当劳，我和澟曾经在里面翻着杂志吃着薯条泡过整整一个下午，记得那时里面还轮流播放着现在听来已经腻味的歌，像《江南》、《海盗》、《爱情诺曼底》等等；下一站，下车后拐过几个弯，就会看见我们D市最大最全的一家杂志摊，那是我和澟每月中旬的必经之所，两位摊主都认得我们，一见我们来，就会把事先特地留给我们的动漫杂志搬出来；再下一站，附近有很多家特色小吃，但店铺却脏得让人望而却步，我和澟总是秉承“不干不净，吃了没病”或是“越是埋汰的地方做出来的东西就越好吃”的原则，义无反顾地往里冲……  
或许是因为一路都在回忆着过往，时间竟过得飞快，将近一个小时的车程好像眨眼间就结束了。车子停到终点站，我跳下车，久别的高中校园出现在眼前。说来也真是奇怪，高三的时候，我明明恨不得炸了这个成天乱收费伙食极端难吃校服极端难看校长极端欠扁校规极端变态的鬼地方，可现在站在它的面前，为何竟情不自禁地萌生出一种休戚与共不离不弃的悲壮之感？所谓相看两不厌，唯有敬亭山，大概说的就是这种感觉吧。  
我没走正门，守卫室里的保安大叔一直对我深恶痛绝，因为我总是在他眼皮底下翻出高高的围栏，到学校对面的超市买两瓶雪碧，再从正门大摇大摆地晃进来，学校规定学生课间不准出校门，但又没说不准从外面进来吧？所以大叔一看见我拎着雪碧从外面进来，就恨不得拿眼神将我凌迟。  
我熟练地翻身跃进校园内，人行道上的积雪已经被学弟学妹们清扫干净，只有绿化带上还覆盖着棉絮般厚实的雪层，杨柳光秃秃的枝条将瓦蓝瓦蓝的晴空刺破，分割成不规整的小块；正对着教学楼的那一排松树依然生机盎然地绿着；松树前面的一方空地上的积雪还没有扫出来——我忆起高二上学期那年冬天，第一场大雪过后，我站在教室窗前看雪景，发现很多人就在那方空地上用脚踩出诸如“XXX，我爱你”或者“XXX是小狗”之类没营养的字来，快要上课的时候，我诧异地发觉雪地中央多了一个巨大的“囧”字，我正核计着这是哪位哥们儿这么有创意，就看见围着一条蓝色围巾的澟站在“囧”字旁边向我招手……  
我从教学楼的侧门拐进室内，一来侧门没有门卫，二来这里离澟的班级很近。我从三年二班走过，透过后门上的玻璃瞥向澟的座位，现在那里坐着的是位戴黑框眼镜的学弟，他正全神贯注地望着黑板，我算了算时间，高三的第一次模拟考试就快要到了吧。  
穿过走廊，我来到宽敞的大厅里，这是学生们在午休期间经常来散步的地方，一侧的墙壁上挂着历届校艺术节上的获奖书画作品，我扫了一眼，竟没有看到澟连续三年拿下一等奖的《水调歌头》、《念奴娇》和《满江红》，不免有些失望，澟的毛笔字简直漂亮得不像话，而且苍劲有力，看上去一点也不像出自女孩子之手；另一侧则是拱门状的落地窗，足有3米多高，窗上还悬着常春藤状的吊饰，它们总会将透进窗子的阳光染成海藻般的绿色。落地窗前摆着一架白色的三角钢琴，每天中午，校文艺部的骨干们就会去各班抓人来此弹琴，美其名曰“丰富校园文化生活”，好死不死过了十级的我自然成了他们的重点通缉对象。我那时对这架钢琴抵触得很，被抓来时，总是弹着类似《命运》之类异常慷慨激昂的曲子，以发泄对人模狗样的文艺部成员们的不满。但此时此刻，曾经偏激幼稚的冲动似乎早已烟消云散了，留在脑海里的只有听众们雷鸣般的掌声，以及站在人群中央听得一脸呆样的澟。  
我在钢琴前坐下，掀开盖子，正犹豫着现在弹是不是会打扰到正在上课的学弟学妹们，悠扬的下课铃便响彻了整个校园。  
来得早不如来得巧，我的手放心地按了下去，弹起澟当年在校艺术节文艺对抗赛上唱过的一首歌。  
春を夢見た （梦见春日里）  
幾年月の雨がすすぐように （依然下着一如往昔岁月中的小雨）  
夕さり遥か （渐远的夕阳）  
名残の空に （残留天宇）  
忘れない （我无法忘记）  
君を探した （所以一直在找寻着你）  
生きること　それだけを （我所要确认的）  
確かめてる （就是你还存在于这个世界里）  
いくつもの未来を （无论怎样的未来）  
明日へ描く （我们都会将它描绘成通往明天的道路）  
……  
琴声渐弱，我抬起头来，看见钢琴边已经围满了学弟学妹，他们的脸上带着澟当年第一次听我弹琴时的表情。寂静在空气里延烧，我看着一个手拿琴谱的男孩子站在离我最近的地方——这孩子应该是今天中午被文艺部抓来弹琴的吧，我起身离座，冲他笑笑：“不好意思，抢了你的位置。”  
我转身离开，身后响起迟到的掌声，但我没有回头，因为当年唱过这首歌的人，现在不在这里。  
随后，我去了学生档案资料室，这样盲目地找下去也不是个办法，我需要先确定一下我和澟的学籍记录还在不在这里。资料室上着锁，我只得翻窗而入，沿着资料架上标注的年代，我很快找到了自己所在的那一届的学生学籍。拍掉档案上面厚厚的灰尘，我按照姓氏字母寻找了一番，不知是该说“果然”，还是该说“竟然”——我没有找到我们的学籍记录，但奇怪的是，我的同班同学以及澟的同班同学的学籍却完整无缺地保存在案。  
唯独没有我们两个的……这种感觉就好像我们从来不曾在这所学校里念过书一般。  
我使劲摇了摇头，赶走这不祥的预感，一遍又一遍地告诉自己，这只是巧合而已。  
但是，我还是能明显地感觉到，心里面有什么地方出现了一个空洞，而且，这个空洞正在不断地扩大。  
我跳出资料室，在教学楼里逐层地走，仔细地搜索着每一条走廊上悬挂的书画作品或是校艺术节、新年晚会的照片，我记得在二楼东边的走廊把头，挂着高一新年晚会时，我和澟同台演出的留影——照片里的澟难得穿得像个女孩子的样子，拿着麦克风很投入地唱着，而我则在她的身后为她弹琴伴奏……我走到挂照片的地方，看到原来的照片已被写着校训的条幅所取代，再往前走，其他原先挂在墙上的照片和书画作品都没被动过。  
这是怎么回事？为什么唯独少了我们？  
我花了将近一个下午的时间走遍校园里的每一个角落，却悲哀地发现：那些能够证明我和澟曾经存在过的证明全部消隐无踪。

D市的冬季，白昼总是异常短暂，还不到下午4：00，太阳就快要坠入地平线的彼方。走得两脚酸麻的我站在教学楼顶的平台上，倚着栏杆歇息。以前，澟很喜欢到这个地方目送夕阳西下，她说看日落的时候，心里总会被难过和高兴两种截然相反的情绪平分秋色。可能是受到她的感染，我渐渐也喜欢跑到这里来看日落。  
此时，西坠的太阳就像一团毛茸茸的橙色火焰，含蓄而深沉地燃烧着。簇拥着斜阳的云层如盛开的睡莲，归巢的飞鸟划过被晚霞的剪影渲染成绛紫色的天空，留下一道道灰色的轨迹。我的情绪复杂到极点，像是呼号翻滚着的惊涛骇浪卷起千万堆皓白的霜雪，漩涡深处却又蕴藏着与世无争的寂寞与清冷。当最后一抹光亮彻底沉入灰蒙蒙的远山中的那一刻，内心忽然涌起一阵撕裂般的绞痛，那是一种毁灭的释然与不可挽回的决绝。

直觉像是一根随时都有可能崩断的弦，不断地提醒我一些我最不愿接受的事实。  
我心情烦躁地离开学校，叫了辆出租车直奔我与澟曾经住过的小区。  
我轻而易举地找到我与澟曾经住过的那栋楼，从楼下望去，我和澟家的窗户都亮着，说明家里有人。我走上去，首先敲响了澟家的门。  
门开了，门口站着一对老年夫妇，但我知道，他们并不是澟的亲属。我报上澟以前的名字，老两口茫然地看着我，摇头说不知道。我还想继续问，他们却关上了门。我只得敲开自己家的门，给我开门的是一对母女，给我开门的时候，她们还以为是这家的男主人回来了。我说出父亲的名字，问她们搬来之前是否知道这个人，女主人没好气地告诉我，她们从这个小区建成时就搬进来了，之前根本没有人住过这间房子。她说完，“咣”的一声关上门。  
就在这时，楼梯口传来渐近的脚步声，我终于看到一张熟识的面孔——一位住在我家楼上的老大爷，我和澟小的时候，他经常带着我们去公园玩。我赶忙叫住他，并报出从前的名字。  
然而，那位曾经摸着我们的头，亲手给我们做风筝，为我们捉蜻蜓的老人，在听到我以前的名字时，只是笑着拍着我肩膀——  
“年轻人，你一定是记错了吧？我在这里住了20年，从来就没听说过这个人。这一层一直住着这对老两口和那一家三口，根本就不存在你所说的那位啊！”  
根本就……不存在。  
不存在。  
我呆呆地注视着老人离去的背影，再也说不出一句话来。


	80. Chapter 80

金乌西坠，西边的天空被一大片火烧云染成绚烂的绛红。  
冬狮郎翻阅着办公桌上的日历，蹙起的眉心攒得更紧了一些。  
瞬向他请了三周的事假刚好到昨天截止，可是直到今天傍晚，也不见瞬回来。  
瞬一向是言而有信的，却为何至今未归？难道是在现世遇到了什么麻烦？  
不想还好，这一想就不免越想越担心。  
心不在焉的冬狮郎勾掉一行写错的字，焦躁地撇了毛笔，快步走出十番队队舍。  
总之，先到穿界门前去看看吧。

冬狮郎并没有等得太久，穿界门便向两侧自动分开，那股熟悉的灵压和气息扑面而来。  
“瞬！”  
冬狮郎迎上去，喊出声的时候，才发觉自己喊的竟是那人的名字，而非姓氏……究竟是在什么时候改的口，或许连他自己都没注意到。  
“……”  
穿界门在那个高挑修颀的身影背后缓缓合拢，然后消失。紫堂瞬一动不动地站在原地，一言不发。他的脸逆着光，冬狮郎看不清他脸上的表情。  
“呃……找到花见了吗？”  
瞬的肩膀十分明显地颤抖了一下。  
冬狮郎重重地叹了口气，伸手拉住瞬的衣袖——  
“别在这儿站着了，到我的房间里说话吧。”

“坐。”  
冬狮郎拉了把椅子坐下，又指了指自己的床，示意瞬坐在上面。  
“……”  
瞬呆立在床前，没有任何反应。  
“……？”  
冬狮郎不解地抬眼望去，借着映入室内的月光，他终于看清了瞬的面孔——  
瞬的眼睛已经不再是自己最喜欢的深红色，涣散的瞳孔里充斥着一种接近于凝结在伤口表面的血痂的颜色，当他与瞬对望的时候，他已经无法从瞬的眼眸中看到自己的身影。瞬整个人像是被从内到外地挖空了一样，只剩下一具虚无的空壳……  
“喂……”  
冬狮郎扣住他的前臂，轻轻晃了晃。  
瞬毫无反应。  
冬狮郎放开手，落寞地坐回到椅子上，垂下头不再看他。  
“你好歹……说句话啊。”  
瞬的眼睛动了动，微微卷曲的眼睫如飘落的羽毛般轻颤。  
“你以为……花见澟不惜牺牲自己的性命救下你……就是为了看到你现在这个样子么？”  
“……”  
听到澟的名字，瞬不由自主地向后退了几步，瘫坐在冬狮郎的床上，他的头深深地埋下，披散的长发倏地滑落肩头，完完全全地遮住了他的脸。  
冬狮郎将视线重新移回瞬的身上，他看见瞬的肩膀在不住地颤抖着。  
刚才的话……似乎有点说重了。  
眼睁睁地看着最好的朋友死在自己的眼前，这样的痛苦他也曾经历过。草冠宗次郎死后，他几乎没再笑过——因为当年那个说“你笑起来的样子很好看”的人已经不在了，他都不知道自己到底还要笑给谁看。记不清多少个夜晚，他挣扎着从噩梦中醒来，抱着膝盖看着铺陈满床的月色，不知不觉眼睛就酸涩起来。在那段时间里，雏森也曾劝过他几次，他一个字都听不进去，他固执地认为，这是他和草冠之间的事，旁人又怎么可能插得了手。  
所以，他有些顾虑，刚刚这些自以为是的规劝，会不会惹瞬生气？  
但他并不想收回刚才的话，他觉得他能够体会到澟的心情——作为瞬最重要的朋友，澟不仅希望他能够活下去，更希望他能好好地活下去，而不是一味沉溺在悼念与悲恸的阴影中。  
“瞬……”  
他走到床边，站着的他与坐着的瞬刚好一样高，他拨开瞬的头发，想要看着瞬的眼睛说话，可是瞬却抬起胳膊，飞快地架开他的手，遮住了眼睛。他惊愕地发现，两滴水珠从瞬的手掌下面渗出来，滑过那棱角锐利的侧脸，滑过那抿紧的嘴唇，滑过那尖削的下颚，滑过那曲线优美的颈，滑过那凸起的锁骨，最后洇湿了死霸装的前襟。  
瞬……在哭。  
冬狮郎搭住瞬掩在眼睛上的那只手，几乎是用上了蛮力才拉下来。  
该用怎样的语汇来形容此时此刻暴露在他眼前的这双眼睛？  
他从来都不知道，这双总是让自己安心的红眸，竟然也会流露出如此脆弱的神情，半眯的眼眸显得比平日还要狭长，低垂的眼睑上半月状的睫毛被水渍粘连到一起，在眼眶下方投下两弯灰蓝色的阴影，瞬瞳孔的颜色就像红色的彼岸花映在水中的倒影，洗去致命的妖娆和魅惑，只剩下痛彻心扉的悲怆与凄凉，澄莹的泪水随着瞬肩膀颤动的动作，沿着那刀削般的侧脸一颗一颗地滚落下去，很快就延伸成两条清澈的水痕。  
瞬用那双盈着泪的红眸凝视着他，如果没有那细微得可以忽略的抽泣的鼻息，他简直无法想象，一个人居然可以哭得这样安静，安静到甚至能够听清泪水一滴一滴地打湿衣衫的声音。  
“小狮郎，谢谢你……但……”  
颤抖嘶哑的声音好像随时都能让瞬的话哽在喉咙里，但他仍在竭力维持着平静和缓的语气。  
“拜托你……现在……就让我一个人呆会儿吧……”  
说着，他重新挡住了眼睛，撑着床准备站起。  
一双指尖冰凉，掌心温热的手忽然穿过瞬的发丝，一只手拨掉他掩着脸的手，然后紧紧地圈住他的脖子；另一只手按在他的头上，狠狠地往下一压。瞬感到自己的脸触到一团白色的布料上，布料下面包裹着的东西有那么一点硌人，当他意识到这就是冬狮郎的肩膀，还来不及惊讶的时候，冬狮郎开口了——  
“别说傻话了……”  
冬狮郎按着他的头，轻轻抚摩着散在自己肩头的长发。  
“我怎么可能放着这样的你不管……想哭的话，就痛痛快快地哭出来吧。在我面前，还用得着不好意思吗？”  
枕在冬狮郎肩窝的脑袋没有动，但滚烫的液体几乎是立即湿透了冬狮郎的羽织和死霸装，贴在他的皮肤上，瞬的手迟疑了片刻，最终还是以一副无助的姿态搭上了他的肩膀。  
瞬伏在他的肩膀上哭了很久，却始终没有发出一点声音，他左臂的衣袖几乎全都被瞬的眼泪浸透……  
扣在他肩上的手终于松开了，瞬慢慢地抬起头来，他的眼泪还没有完全止住，眼眶周围勾勒着一圈色泽艳丽的嫣红，月牙白的脸孔上爬满乱七八糟的泪迹，湿漉漉的睫毛上下纠连在一起，几乎要盖住弥漫着凄迷的泪雾的红瞳，亚麻色发丝散乱地披散下来，不知为何还有一绺滑到被泪水润得晶亮的唇瓣上……  
冬狮郎看得有点失神。  
此时的瞬，似乎与他一贯所熟知的瞬相差颇多。  
或许是因为瞬从来都没在他的面前显露过如此脆弱的一面的缘故，他也是头一次知道，原来瞬也会露出这样的表情——迷惘而悲戚，让人情不自禁地想要伸手抱紧呵护的表情……  
瞬用手背蹭了蹭眼睛，不过并没有完全蹭干净，几颗被遗忘的泪滴顺着哭红的眼角簌簌地淌下来。  
真的……很漂亮。  
拿“漂亮”来形容一个男人，从某种意义上来说，确实是一种侮辱，但冬狮郎实在找不出更合适的词来描绘坐在自己面前的这个男人。  
而且……为什么他竟会觉得含着眼泪的瞬，比平时温柔微笑着的瞬更让人难以错开眼球？  
他盯着那颗就快滑到瞬的脸颊上的液滴，心脏怦然跳快。  
他的意识有些模糊，思绪也像纠缠的线团一样难以理清。  
“小……”  
瞬的声音，在冬狮郎的嘴唇触碰到他的侧脸时戛然而止。  
柔软而濡湿的触感轻柔地扫过瞬的侧脸，瞬一下子愣住了，直到冬狮郎撑着他的肩膀拉开一段距离的时候，他好像还是一副没弄清发生了什么事的表情。  
冬狮郎舔了舔嘴唇，挑衅似的朝还在发呆的男人扬了扬眉毛：“果然好咸哪，而且还有点苦。”  
“诶……？”  
瞬不明所以地看着他，暗红色的眼睛瞪得很大。  
真是难得，原来这家伙也有这么不知所措的时候……  
银发的孩子忽然萌生出捉弄人的念头来，他微微勾起嘴角，两只手圈住瞬的脖子，同时脸慢慢地凑近——  
“‘诶’什么‘诶’，以其人之道还治其人之身而已……”  
“……什么？小狮——唔……”  
瞬的惊呼变成一声暧昧的轻吟，径直吻过来的孩子胡乱咬着他的嘴唇，尖锐的虎牙咬得他的嘴唇渗出细细的血丝来，但他已经顾不上疼……孩子的睫毛像毛刷一样蹭在他的脸上，若即若离地搔着痒，微热的鼻息与他开始变得紊乱的呼吸混在一起，环着他脖子的两只手紧得像是害怕他突然跑掉似的……  
“喂，别……嗯……”  
感到体内燃起一股莫名的火，且有越烧越旺的趋势，瞬忍不住出声制止，再这样发展下去，他真的不知道自己到底会干出什么可怕的事来，可是看起来玩得正在兴头上的孩子并没有就此作罢的意思，瞬刚开口，孩子的舌头就滑了进去，点点他的牙龈，碰碰他的舌头，完全是一副不得要领却还要逞强的样子。  
理智的弦“啪”的断了一根，瞬的手搭住冬狮郎死霸装的前襟，倏然抓紧。  
冬狮郎丝毫没有觉察到瞬的体温正在迅速地升高，他对瞬的反应很是满意，他还以为自己恶作剧真的吓到了瞬，就索性扯开瞬的领口，顺势一偏头，在瞬那修长的脖颈上留下一排发红的牙印……  
不过这一回，玩笑是真的开大了。  
当他得意洋洋地抬起头望向瞬的眼睛时，被吓到的人不是瞬，而是他。  
瞬面靥红润，呼出的气息热得烫人，眼里罩上一层迷幻的光雾，瞳色亦成了妖冶魅人的血红……  
“小狮郎……火是你点起来的，你可要……负责任啊……”  
“嗯？什——喂……唔……嗯……别……”  
大手一把揽过孩子的肩膀，猝不及防的孩子一下子撞进瞬的怀里，刚要挣扎着坐起来，就被对方抬起下巴狠狠地吻住，嘴唇、牙齿、舌头一一陷落在狂烈的侵占里，意识仿佛一下子腾空而起，忽上忽下地穿梭在云端。  
长时间的亲吻几乎让冬狮郎的呼吸停滞，瞬放开他的时候，他的身体软得都没力气了，只能撑着瞬的胸口不停地喘气。  
好不容易平静下来，冬狮郎却觉得浑身发冷，低头一看，才发现自己身上的衣服已经被褪下一大半，羽织和死霸装凌乱地堆叠在地面上，贴身穿着的那件睡袍一样的白色里衬也是敞着怀半遮半掩地盖在身上。  
孩子的脸“腾”一下红起来——  
“你这混——啊……嗯……住、住手……”  
胸前娇嫩的凸起被咬住的同时，孩子带着怒意的声音立刻软成一声压抑的呻吟，推拒的手也无力地耷拉下来。  
糟糕，手怎么……又没有力气了……  
冬狮郎喘吁吁地看着在自己身上一路下滑的手，这情景与在现世时的那一夜有些相似，却又不尽相同。瞬的眼睛依旧是充斥着渴求与欲 望的血红色，但注视着他的眼神一直很温柔，温柔到他看得都有些晃神了……  
“真是不专心呢，小狮郎……”  
耳垂传来酥痒的疼痛，瞬轻轻咬了他一口，大手从他敞开的里衬滑进他的腿间。  
“啊——不行……快放手……嗯……不要……嗯……嗯……”  
丝丝酥麻与甜蜜的热流从被那只大手揉捏抚弄的地方扩散至全身，银色的脑袋不自觉地靠近对方，蓬松的银发摩擦着瞬的脖子，孩子将发软的手颤抖地攀上他的肩头，口中断断续续地发出一两声轻软的嘤咛……  
“啊啊——！”  
头脑中仅存的理智被一波波强烈的快 感冲刷成一片空白，矜持也早就不知跑到何处，临界点的到达，逼得孩子发出一声啜泣般的吟叫，而后浑身脱力地软在瞬的怀里。气还没喘匀，就感到沾着自己体液的手指向那个难以启齿的地方探过去……  
“不……唔……”  
微弱的抗议被羽毛般柔软的亲吻堵回喉咙，悄悄顶入身体里的那根手指带着试探般的小心谨慎，每推进一点，都会停顿一会儿，等待着孩子僵硬的身体逐渐适应。  
“乖……放松一点……”  
吻像飘零的花瓣一样落在孩子的睫毛、鼻尖、侧脸和嘴角上……  
“嗯……”  
他应了一声，努力适应着逐渐撑开自己身体的手指，对于上一次那噩梦般的回忆或许仍旧心有余悸，但看着瞬的眼神，听着瞬的声音，感受着瞬的体温，不安和惶恐便通通化作青烟散去。他知道瞬的眼神永远不会欺骗他，瞬的声音永远不会敷衍的他，瞬的体温永远不会远离他，这是没有理由的相信，这是不容假设的事实……  
抽离体内的手指转而搭上他的膝盖，接着，瞬的手轻轻分开他发颤的双腿，他紧张地闭上眼睛……  
“可能会有点疼……不过，别怕……”  
“嗯……啊啊——！呃……嗯……”  
灼热的异物一点一点没入他的身子里，紧致狭窄的甬道被迫接受不属于自身的热度与硬度，对于这具尚未发育成熟的身体来说，显然是个不小的负担，好像要将身体从内部扯开的疼痛几乎逼出他的眼泪，呼吸和心跳都变得混乱异常，他的手攫住身下的床带，用力一抓，带出十条水波状的褶皱来……  
“很……疼吧？对不起……”  
饱含着情 欲的低哑的嗓音贴着耳侧擦过，瞬的发梢拂过他的脸颊，温热的大手扣在他因疼痛而失温的手背上，怜惜地抚摩着，然后从他的手掌下穿过，修长的手指绕过他的指缝，四只手两两交握，缠绵地十指相扣。  
他睁开眼睛，映入视线里那暗红色的眸子中的温柔，好像就快要溢出来一样，他觉得自己快要在这样的目光里融化掉了……

瞬一直耐心地等着，直到孩子的紧绷的身体彻底放松下来，才扣着他的手慢慢地动起来。  
“嗯……嗯……啊……住手啊……不要……啊……哈啊……”  
疼痛渐渐淡去，孩子的眉头不再痛苦地纠成一团，取而代之的是想要竭力掩饰却欲盖弥彰的沉迷与沦陷，细瘦的腿不知不觉间绕上压在他身上的男人的腰，迷蒙的水汽罩上失神的绿眼睛，光润的唇瓣儿一张一翕半掩着浅浅的粉红，逸出甜腻动人的喘息和呻吟，抗拒的话用这样娇软的声音轻吟出来似乎更没有说服力，显然也意识到这一点的孩子，面靥飘着的红晕立即蔓延至耳根。  
“不要……？”瞬挑眉，嘴角的弧度透着些许邪魅的意味，“说谎……可不好啊……”  
“你——啊啊——！嗯……慢一些……慢点啊……瞬……嗯……瞬……”  
反驳的话没等说出口，就被突然速度和力度同时加大的律动搅成一声声甜腻的娇喘，唤出对方的名字时，尾音里已经带出难以承受这强烈快 感般的泣音，麻酥难耐的热流从被蹂躏的地方不断涌出并迅速麻痹了所有的感官，软穴边缘的嫩肉因对方激动的顶入和抽离的动作泛出红嫩欲滴的淫艳的色泽，肉体相交合的水声大到让人无法忽略，他的腿像蛇一样缠绕着对方的腰身，与之交握的手的指甲也深深嵌入对方的手背……

“哈啊……瞬……啊啊——瞬……瞬……”  
攀至顶峰的孩子几乎忘记了所有的言语，他失声哭叫着脑海里唯一记得的这个名字，就像溺水的人抓住唯一的救命稻草。  
“瞬……”  
视线渐次模糊，意识抽离体外，但他固执地握住男人的手不肯松开——因为那双温暖的大手就是这个世界上全部的真实。


	81. Chapter 81

暮春，树木的枝叶日渐蓊郁繁茂，却是樱花黯然伤逝的时节。  
环绕着绿树的土丘之上，一个高挑的男人半跪在草丛中，他轻轻拍掉手上的泥土，从怀中取出一枚棕黄色的臂章，深红的瞳孔里晃过几点明明灭灭的光斑，亮的是留恋与不舍，暗的是怀念与感伤。他将那枚臂章缓缓地放入面前事先刨好的土坑里，专注地凝视着臂章上的面绣着的“十三”两个字以及待雪草的图案，两只手扣在堆在一旁的泥土上，却迟迟没有下一步行动。  
他就这样出神地注视着那枚臂章，很久很久。  
一片樱瓣跌落枝头，御风飞舞盘旋了几个来回，终于无力地荡下，擦过他英俊的面容，最后掉落在他的手背上。  
紫堂瞬似乎终于回过神来，抬手吹掉手背上的花瓣，开始将手边的土拢进土坑中。  
带着落樱淡淡的芬芳的泥土渐渐覆盖住那枚臂章。  
埋好澟的臂章，瞬站起身来，从身旁的樱花树上折下一小枝尚未凋尽的樱花，插在那方微微隆起的土包之上。  
“瞬——”远处忽然传来冬狮郎的声音，瞬循声望去，看见穿着羽织的孩子正拨开低垂的树枝，向自己这边走来，“原来你在这里，我找了你好半天了……”  
瞥见孩子面靥上浅浅的绯红，瞬的眉宇舒展开来，狭长的眼睛盈着温柔的笑意，轻扬的嘴角勾出宠溺的弧度。  
“忘记告诉你了，抱歉。”  
他向那孩子伸出一只手。  
孩子望着他的脸，腮边的红晕又加深了几分，碧绿的眼睛别扭地瞟向一侧，但还是递出一只小得让人一旦握住就不想再放开的手，搭上瞬的掌心。  
“走吧。”  
瞬握住那只手，怜惜地捏在手心里。  
“嗯。”  
孩子点点头。  
两个人牵着手离开这里，快要走出这片树林的时候，瞬转过头，回望着掩映在草丛之中的那枝樱花，眼里的温柔与嘴角的弧度，看上去有那么一点点落寞。

澟，你还记得吗？  
我曾经在这个树林里告诉你，我好像真的喜欢上冬狮郎了，那个时侯，你拍着我肩膀要我加油，你说，让我好好爱护这个孩子，因为你想看一个不一样的结局。  
澟，这个约定我已经遵守了。  
你……  
看到了吗？

—正文完—


	82. 番外：After Story（主白黑）

白崎、一护、井上逃出即将坍塌虚夜宫，直奔黑腔，穿过黑腔抵达尸魂界再由尸魂界经穿界门返回现世。  
踏出穿界门，一护和井上哈着腰不停地喘气，而气不长出面不改色的白崎嘲笑一护道：“你真是太没用了，王……你的体力怎么跟这女人一样差劲啊？”  
一护拨开挡住眼睛的长发，狠狠剜了他一眼：“你这头……呼……HP值为正无穷的虚……呼……有什么资格……呼……说我们两个……呼……正常的人类……”  
不过白崎似乎并没有注意一护在说什么，他只是目不转睛地盯着一护：一护由于力量暴走而变长的头发，不知为何并没有因为虚化状态的解除而变回原状，它们像流苏一样从一护的肩膀垂到胸前，一直蔓延到腰际，额前几根参差不齐的碎发被汗水打湿，驯服地贴在潮红的侧脸上，一双咖啡色的眸子带着疲倦和抱怨的神情，正不满地看着自己……  
“喂……你这混蛋……干吗直勾勾地看着我啊……”一护直起身子，莫名其妙。  
井上看看白崎，再瞅瞅一护，露出恍然大悟的表情：“白崎先生，黑崎君，我……我先回家了，你们俩慢慢聊！”  
“我送你回……混蛋你干什么……”一护的话没说完，白崎就一把搂过他的腰，往肩上一摔，头也不回地朝黑崎医院的方向走去。  
白崎冷笑道：“不要辜负了井上女人的一片苦心，你难道看不出来，她主动退出群聊就是为了给我们创造私聊的机会么？走，我们私聊去吧！”  
“私你个头……口胡啊混蛋！跟你私聊就不一定聊到哪去了……快放我下来啊你这混蛋！”  
白崎不为所动。  
转眼之间，黑崎医院近在眼前。  
一护发现自己第一次这么不想回家……  
白崎一脚踹开了一护房间的窗户，将一护丢在床上，粗暴地拉上了窗帘。

 

次日，白崎扛着浑身乏力的一护去浦原商店，因为一护的身体还在这里。  
正在摇小扇的浦原喜助被眼前这阵势悚到了——  
衣冠不整的一护朝他伸出一只手，领口处半掩着一排错落有致的红痕：“浦原先生……救救我啊……”  
那个几乎和一护长得一摸一样的家伙正带着一脸戒备森严的表情瞪着自己：“看什么看？再敢视觉非礼我家王，就把你眼珠子抠掉！”  
……  
一护回归到自己阔别了两个多月的身体里，然后请求浦原为白崎量身打造了一款配套的义魂丸和义骸；最后，买走了一个记忆修改装置。  
目送着穿着义骸的白崎和一护手挽着手离开浦原商店的浦原店长，45°角仰望夕阳，内牛满面。  
一护回到家之后，说是打着“喷消毒液预防甲流”的旗号，将那个有着粉色兔子头的记忆修改装置喷得满屋子都是恶俗的粉红色气泡，气泡退散之后，就见夏梨、游子两个妹妹一左一右地冲上来拉住白崎的两只手，亲热地叫着“白崎哥”，而一心则感动涕零地拍着一护的肩膀“儿子终于嫁出去了，爸爸真是太欣慰鸟”……  
就这样，白崎在一护家定居了，一护的家人都非常喜欢这个莫名其妙就多出来的新成员……当然一护自己除外——  
“我都说过多少次了……不要再到校门口来接我了——我什么时候多出一个‘从英国留学回来的双胞胎哥哥’啊——还有，就算你脱掉义骸，也不要上着上着课就突然从窗子跳进来，我们班上很多人都能看见你……就因为你上次在数学课上忽然强吻……茶渡和石田都不理我了！你肯定把他们吓到了……唔……够了！”

在现世生活的这段时间，一护陆续接到露琪亚、恋次等人传来的地狱蝶，得知了蓝染被消灭、虚夜宫坍塌以及澟因灵力衰竭而幻化成灵子消亡的消息。听说澟已经不在了，一护难过了好一阵子，遂决定前往尸魂界祭拜澟的亡灵，白崎本想随行，但由于尸魂界不允许虚自由进出，白崎只得作罢。一护使用代理证分离出灵体，临行前，白崎几刀将他的长发斩断。  
一护不解：“你怎么给砍了？你不是说我这样很好看吗？”  
白崎没好气地回答：“去尸魂界有必要搞得这么好看么？你是想给谁看？”  
一护大怒：“你以为恋次白哉剑八他们都像你一样不时间分场合地点地乱发情吗？”  
白崎没说话，径直伸手扯过一护的衣领将其丢到身后的床上……

 

一护只身前往尸魂界，通过穿界门之后直奔十三番队去找露琪亚。露琪亚却不在这里，有人说，她去了十番队附近的小树林里，大概是和十番队的紫堂三席一起给花见副队长烧纸。  
一护赶到小树林，走进树林深处，看见露琪亚和瞬蹲在一个隆起的小土包旁边，正在烧着一本本印制极其精美的精装书。  
他走近他们的时候，两个人都没有发现他，一边烧，一边神情专注地念念有词。  
露琪亚抹了一把眼泪，从身旁拿出一本印制精美的同人本：“花见副队长，我听紫堂君说……你生前最萌的CP就是白黑……这是我连夜赶稿画出来的本子，烧一本精装限量版……希望你喜欢……”  
瞬从露琪亚手里拿过同人本，缓缓投入火堆中：“澟，你知道吗？草莓君和白崎私奔了……前几天和井上取得联系，说他们在现世过得很恩爱……你放心吧……你萌的这对CP终于圆满了……”  
露琪亚捂住了脸。  
瞬给露琪亚递过去一抽纸巾，眼神忧郁地盯着跳跃的火苗：“对了，澟……听说《鬼畜眼镜R》出了，过两天我会申请去现世的任务，顺便带一套回来烧给你……”  
烧着烧着，露琪亚忽然停了下来：“紫堂君……为何我隐约感应到一股异常熟悉的气场……”  
瞬也停下了手上的动作：“你不说我还不觉得，你一说……确实有点……”  
两个人一起战战兢兢地回头。  
只见一护捧着一本白黑同人本正在翻。  
露琪亚和瞬看了他两秒——  
“啊啊啊——！”  
“我的母亲啊混蛋——！”  
一护淡定地将手里的同人本放进熊熊燃烧的火焰中：“澟……走好。”  
然后他转头，淡定地看向露琪亚：“露琪亚……我从来都不知道你一直在画少女漫画啊……”  
露琪亚看看那个同人本的封面长吁一口气：“还好里面的一护是长发版的……”  
瞬用手抹去额角的冷汗。  
一护沉默片刻，小声问道：“可是……漫画里的那个男主怎么长得那么像白崎啊？”

一护要回现世的时候，护庭十三队全员都来送他，曾经对他有过好感的队长、副队长们注视着那个消失在穿界门彼方的身影，不由得幽怨地暗自哀叹——  
一护这小子……为毛出落得越发耐看了呢……  
一护打了个大大的喷嚏，抱着肩膀加快了脚步。

穿界门缓缓向两侧打开，径直映入一护眼帘中的，是白崎金色的眼眸和嘴角上有点邪气的弧度——  
“哟，欢迎回来，王。”  
一护愣了一下，继而绽开一个淡淡的笑容：“啊，我回来了。”


	83. 白黑相性一百问（采访者：井上织姬）

井上（笑）：观众朋友们大家好，这里是八卦卫视的JQ无极限，我是特邀主持人井上织姬，今晚为您主持万众瞩目的白黑夫妻相性一百问节目，在采访期间，请场外观众以及所有剧组工作人员保持冷静，感谢您的大力支持。那么下面掌声有请我们今晚的嘉宾——白崎和黑崎一护。  
【白黑夫妻手牵手登场，掌声雷动ing，尖叫声连连ing……嘉宾落座，访问正式开始。】

01.あなたの名前を教えてください.[请告诉我你的名字.]  
黑崎一护（以下简称“黑”）：黑崎一护。  
白崎（以下简称“白”）：我没有名字，不过王称呼我为……  
【台下观众齐声高呼：爱妃——！】  
井上（以下简称“井”）：既然白崎先生是爱妃，那么黑崎君，你是不是报错了名字，你其实叫黑崎糟糕吧？  
黑&白（无语）：……  
【导演通过耳麦提醒井上：口胡！这是《且歌》的白黑100问，不是《物似》的白黑100问！观众们穿越也就罢了，身为主持人的你绝对不能穿越啊混蛋！】

 

02.年齢は?[年龄是?]  
黑：15  
井（笑）：永远15岁的黑崎君啊……  
黑（怒）：那是98的错！  
井（看白崎）：那白崎先生呢？  
白（沉默）：……  
黑（代答）：虚的年龄与我们的年龄计算方式不同吧，不要难为他了。  
【台下观众（起哄）：哦哦哦~一护君好体贴的撒~】

 

03.性别は?[性别是?]  
黑（怒）：……  
白（皱眉）：……  
井：pass。

 

04.贵方の性格は?[你的性格怎样?]  
黑：不服输，不妥协……（话没说完就被白崎打断了——）  
白（邪笑）：我怎么没看出来？昨晚是谁哭着求我……（被一护捂住嘴）  
【台下观众一片哗然。】  
黑（面红耳赤）：不要听他胡诌！  
井（温婉地笑）：解释就是掩饰，掩饰就是事实。

 

05.相手の性格は?[对方的性格呢?]  
白（挑眉，摊手）：口是心非，明明就想要得不得了……（再次被一护捂住嘴）  
黑（没好气的）：阴险！邪恶！鬼畜！小心眼儿！（白崎突然挣开一护的手）  
白（危险地眯起眼睛，冷笑）：你说谁小心眼儿？  
井（叹气）：黑崎君，这不能怪白崎先生小心眼，要怪就怪你对雄性生物的吸引力太大了吧……

 

06.二人の出会いはいつ?どこで?[两人何时相遇的?在哪裏?]  
黑：那是几个月之前，在尸魂界被剑八打得失去意识，进入内心世界时遇见了他。  
白（点头）：嗯。

 

07.相手の第一印象は?[对于对方的第一印象如何?]  
黑（笑）：强大到可怕的家伙，而且长得和我一摸一样，老实说，当时有点被吓到了呢。  
白（邪笑）：一看就很好欺负的家伙。  
黑（怒）：喂，你这……唔……（白崎飞快地扯过一护的衣领，堵住一护的嘴唇）  
白（松开微微气喘的一护）：……所以从那以后总是忍不住想要这样欺负他呢。  
黑（垂头，脸红）：……  
井（扯纸巾堵鼻孔）：世界太美好了……

 

08.相手のどんなところが好き?[喜欢对方哪裏?]  
白（邪笑）好欺负。  
黑（炸毛）：我才不喜欢他！  
井（劝诱）：黑崎君，你应该坦诚一点。  
白（挑眉）：其实老子就是喜欢他的别扭。  
黑（脸红）：……  
井（微笑）：那么一护君，请好好回答问题。  
黑（羞涩）：其、其实他……偶尔也、也是很温柔的……  
井（微笑）：比如……在【哔——】时？  
黑（捂脸）：嗯……

 

09.相手のどんなところが嫌い?[讨厌对方哪裏?]  
黑（捂脸）：可、可是大多数时候，还、还是太、太粗暴了……  
白（挑眉）：你明明很享受——（被捂嘴）  
井（惊叹）：才第9问就已经出现这么劲爆的回答了……那么白崎先生呢？  
白（皱眉）：他似乎对自己正被很多人觊觎着的事实一无所知，总是和那些人走得很近，有时被人家占了便宜都不知道！  
黑（诧异）：啊？觊觎？谁觊觎我？我怎么不知道？  
井（叹气）：唉……吐槽不能。

 

10.贵方と相手の相性はいいと思う?[你觉得和对方相处的好吗?]  
黑（脸红）：能……吧……  
白（不悦）：王，这个“吧”是怎么回事？  
黑（怒瞪）：你自己心里清楚的事就不要问我，你这混蛋！  
井（和稀泥）：冷静，黑崎君，冲动是魔鬼。

 

11.相手のことを何で呼んでる?[如何称呼对方?]  
黑（脸红）：白崎。  
井（微笑）：很正常的称呼啊，黑崎君为何脸红了？  
白（若无其事地）：因为这个称呼他在床上喊的次数要比平时多……（又被捂嘴）  
黑（暴怒）：闭嘴！你这混蛋！  
井（继续微笑）：黑崎君请放开白崎先生，他还没有回答问题。  
黑（怒瞪井上，井上浑然不觉）：……  
白崎：一般都叫他王，有时会叫名字，有时会骂笨蛋。  
黑（脸红）：……  
井（无奈）：黑崎君，你今晚除了愤怒就是脸红，能不能换个表情啊……

 

12.相手に何て呼ばれたい?[希望对方如何称呼你?]  
白：这样就好。  
黑（点头）：嗯。  
井：琴瑟和谐啊……

 

13.相手を动物に例えたら何?[比喻的话,对方像什么动物?]  
黑（怒）：狼！  
白（笑）：羊？  
黑（脸红）：你口胡！  
井：黑崎君，请不要侵犯花见君的知识产权。  
白（摊手）：好吧，那就兔子？  
黑（掀桌）：反正我就是被你吃的命是吧？  
白（邪笑不答）：……  
【台下观众异口同声：是的——！】

 

14.相手にプレゼントをあげるとしたら何をあげる?[送礼物的话,会给对方什么?]  
黑（脸红）：他想要的吧……  
白（挑眉邪笑，用手指挑起一护的下巴，语气暧昧）：那么……谢谢了，王。  
黑（脸爆红）：……  
井（眉开眼笑）：那么白崎先生呢？  
白（仍然语气暧昧）：当然是王想要的了。  
井（叹气）：唉唉，你们太狡猾了。

 

15.プレゼントをもらうとしたら何がほしい?[想收到什么礼物?]  
白（搂着一护邪笑不语，一护以手捂脸，耳根红透）：……  
井（微笑）：一切尽在不言中啊……那么黑崎君，喂喂，别羞涩了，要好好回答问题呀。  
黑（保持着捂脸的姿势）：……  
井（探头）：什么？听不清啊。  
白（淡淡地微笑）：他说我一直呆在他身边就好。  
黑（脸冒烟）：……  
【台下观众狼嚎中ing……】

 

16.相手に対して不満はある?それはどんなこと?[有对对方不满的地方吗?有的话,是哪裏呢?]  
井：见第9题。

 

17.贵方の癖って何?[你有什么癖好码?]  
白（邪笑，勾住一护的脖子）：欺负他。  
黑（脸红）：没、没有……  
井（惊）：黑崎君，我还以为你会说“被他欺负”哩……

 

18.相手の癖って何?[对方有什么癖好吗?]  
黑（怒）：S！  
白（邪笑）：M。  
黑（掀桌）：你口胡！你全家都口胡！我哪有M倾向？  
井（和白崎一左一右地按住一护肩膀）：黑崎君，不要辩解了，群众的眼睛是雪亮的……  
黑（咬牙）：那是导演的错，不是我的错！

 

19.相手のすること(癖など)でされて嫌なことは?[对方做了什么会讨厌?]  
黑（开始掰手指）：不分时间场合地点地乱发情；索取无度毫无节制；每次我说去尸魂界看看，他都用酸酸的语气说“怎么着，又回娘家啊？”……  
白（也开始掰手指）：没事总找借口回尸魂界（一护反驳：“我哪有？明明几个月才去一个！”）；偶尔在现世遇见他的那些旧识，总是一副很亲热的样子地迎上去（一护怒斥：“我说过多少次了，那些都是我的朋友！”）；被人家吃了豆腐都毫无自知（一护吼：“你不要再乱吃醋了好不好！”）……  
井（摊手）：看来两个人的怨念都不是一天两天了啊……

 

20.贵方のすること(癖など)で相手が怒ることは何?[你做了什么对方会讨厌?]  
黑（沉默）：……  
白（同沉默）：……  
井（也跟着沉默）：……

 

21.二人はどこまでの関系?[两人的关系进展到哪裏?]  
白（挑眉）：都上这种节目了，你说我们的关系进展到哪里？  
黑（脸爆红）：……  
井（笑）：了解。

 

22.二人の初デートはどこ?[初次约会是在哪?]  
黑（脸红）：现世……  
井（八卦状）：哦~具体点！  
白（笑）：市中心一家购物中心。那天早晨，王说想出去买几件夏季穿的T恤衫，问我要不要跟着一起去。  
黑（脸红）：……  
井（扶额）：黑崎君，你不要再脸红了好不好……

 

23.その时の二人の雰囲気は?[那时候的气氛是?]  
黑（脸爆红）：……  
井上（扶额）：……  
白（笑）：应该是很好吧。王从衣架上摘下一件黑色的T恤递给我，支吾了半天，说那件衣服很适合我。  
黑（捂脸）：……  
井&台下观众（星星眼）：黑崎君你人妻了！

 

24.その时どこまで进んだ?[那时进展到哪?]  
黑（无地自容）：……  
白（坏笑）：然后我把他推进试衣间里……（被捂嘴）  
黑（忍无可忍）：还好那一天我身上带着记忆修改装置！  
井（星星眼，RP状）：哦哦哦！！！

 

25.よく行くデートスポットは?[经常约会的地点是哪裏?]  
白：除了他上课的时间，我觉得我们一直都在约会。  
黑（脸红）：上课时间他也经常来学校找我的……午休时更是每次都不分青红皂白地把人拖走，往保健室里一丢就……（捂脸）  
井&台下观众：o(≧v≦)o~~

 

26.相手の诞生日、どう演出する?[对方生日时,会做什么?]  
白（搂着一护，邪笑）：做他喜欢的事。  
黑（脸红炸）：那明明是你喜欢的事好不好？！  
白（用手指顶起一护的下巴）：哦？那你就不喜欢？  
黑（捂脸）：鬼、鬼才喜欢！  
井上（耸肩）：不用问也知道白崎先生到底做了什么事了，那么黑崎君？  
黑（四处寻找地缝儿ing）：他说我的生日就是他的生日……所以……

 

27.告白はどちらから?[最先告白的是谁?]  
白：我。  
黑：他。  
井：详情请参见chapter36.。

 

28.相手のことを、どれくらい好き?[喜欢对方到什么程度?]  
白（眼神邪魅）：喜欢到想要完全独占，不让任何人看到他的程度呢。  
黑（脸红）：他、他无论对我说什么……无论做、做了多过分的事……我、我都没办法真的生气……  
井（艳羡）：真是甜蜜的一对啊！

 

29.では、爱してる?[啊,是爱吗?]  
三人一起：废话。

 

30.言われると弱い相手の一言は?[对方说了什么就没办法了?]  
黑（捂脸）：他说什么我都没办法，就算我有办法……最后也会变成无计可施……  
白（挑眉）：我这边情况正好相反。  
井（感慨）：这就是总受和总攻的气场啊！

 

31.相手に浮気の疑惑が! どうする?[怀疑对方见异思迁的话,怎么办?]  
白（怒）：不留活口。  
井（寒）：不愧是白崎先生的一贯作风……  
黑（忽然微笑起来）：白崎啊，他不会见异思迁的。  
白（动容）：一护……  
井（感动）：黑崎君，你圣母了……白崎先生，你深情了……  
黑（脸红）：井上你不要瞎说……唔……（被白崎吻住）  
【台下观众尖叫ing……】

 

32.浮気を许せる?[允许见异思迁吗?]  
黑（继续圣母）：都说了他不会的。  
白（继续吻，趁一护喘不过来气时抽空回答道）：必然不允许，当然我也相信一护不会。

 

33.相手がデートに1时间遅れた! どうする?[约会时对方迟到一小时的话,怎么办?]  
黑：我们几乎一直都在约会……  
井：pass。

 

34.相手の身体の一部で一番好きなのはどこ?[最喜欢对方的哪个部位?]  
白（手臂绕过一护的脖子）：王无论是哪里……我都喜欢……  
井（八卦状）：最喜欢的是哪部分呢？（白崎刚要回答，再一次被一护捂住嘴）  
黑（脸冒烟）：你敢说我杀了你！  
白（轻轻拨开一护的手，微笑）：王不让我说，我就不告诉他们……我最喜欢的是你的腰……  
黑（气结）：……  
井（笑）：意料之中，黑崎君的腰可是全民萌物啊！  
黑（掀桌）：求求你不要再口胡了！！！  
井（继续笑）：黑崎君，稍安勿躁，请继续回答问题……  
黑（脸红）：眼睛……

 

35.相手の色っぽい仕种ってどんなの?[对方何种举止最祅媚?]  
白（刚要开口就被一护捂死了嘴）：……  
黑（吼）：这道题你不许答！  
井（叹息）：残念……那么黑崎君一定要好好回答啊。  
黑（脸红炸，小小声）：……  
井：？  
黑（一只手捂脸，小声）：……  
井：？？  
黑（两只手捂脸，吼）：他抱我的时候！这下你满意了吧！  
白（笑）：那么他……就是被我抱的时候。

 

36.二人でいてドキっとするのはどんな时?[什么时候两人会觉得紧张?]  
黑（掩面）：他只要一抱住我，我就紧张……这家伙太没节制了。  
白（邪笑）：但每次都是你先诱惑我的。  
黑（委屈地看着白崎）：我没有啊！  
白（指）：看……现在就是。

 

37.相手に嘘をつける? 嘘はうまい?[对对方撒过谎吗?擅长撒谎吗?]  
黑（摇头）：没，完全不擅长。  
白（严肃）：没，因为没有必要。

 

38.何をしている时が一番幸せ?[做什么的时候觉得最幸福?]  
黑（红着脸望着白崎）：其实……在一起时就会觉得很幸福，是吧？  
白（点头）：嗯。  
井（撒花）：模范夫妻。

 

39.ケンカをしたことがある?[有吵过架吗?]  
黑（怒）：有！  
白（平静）：嗯。  
井：看白崎先生的反应我就可以初步推断出41题的答案了……

 

40.どんなケンカをするの?[是怎样的吵架呢?]  
黑（大怒）：他总是毫无节制。  
白（同怒）：他疑似到处爬墙。  
井（无奈）：白崎先生……这是辛苦你了，守着这么一只万人迷……  
黑（怒吼）：为毛是他辛苦了，明明是每次都被做晕过去的我才辛苦啊混蛋！  
井（扶额）：黑崎君，请不要侵犯紫堂君的知识产权。

 

41.どうやって仲直りするの?[如何和好的?]  
白（暧昧地笑，挑眉看一护）：有什么怨念直接跟床单说去吧！  
黑（掩面）：……

 

42.生まれ変わっても恋人になりたい?[即使转生也想成为恋人吗?]  
黑（把手从脸上撤下了，耳根红透，点头ing）：……嗯。  
白（眼神柔和起来）：是的。  
井（感动）：唉唉……太美好鸟……  
【台下观众集体湿态ing……】

 

43.「爱されているなぁ」と感じるのはどんな时?[感到「被爱着」是什么时候?]  
白（笑）：他偶尔主动的时候……（被一护捂住嘴）  
井（星星眼）：啊啊啊！黑崎君还有主动的时候！？  
黑（一只手掩面）：他抱着我什么都不做的时候。  
井（耸肩，笑）：我怎么觉得这也是两个人的怨念啊？

 

44.「もしかして爱されていないんじゃ???」と感じるのはどんな时?[感到「难道不爱我了吗???」是什么时候?]  
黑（怒）：他毫无节制。  
白（同怒）：他到处爬墙。  
井（无语）：……

 

45.贵方の爱の表现方法はどんなの?[你是如何表现爱的?]  
白：欺负他、好好疼爱他……（被捂嘴）  
黑（羞怒）：给我闭嘴！我的话……偶尔会主动吧……（说不下去了，捂脸）  
井&台下观众（狼啸）：嗷嗷嗷——！

 

46.もし死ぬなら相手より先がいい? 后がいい?[如果死的话,是比对方先死?还是后死?]  
白（严肃决绝）：我不会让王先我而去的。  
黑（一把扯住白崎的衣袖）：别说傻话！我怎么能……（看看台下观众和对面的井上的表情，捂脸）  
井（追问）：怎么能……？  
黑（打死也不说的架势）：……  
白（微笑）：女人，适可而止吧，这种话王可不愿意当着这么多人的面说。  
井（幽幽地叹）：白崎先生……你人夫了……

 

47.二人の间に隠し事はある?[两人之间有隐瞒的事吗?]  
两人摇头：没有。  
井：pass。

 

48.贵方のコンプレックスは何?[你的情结是什么?]  
白（看着一护微笑不语）：……  
黑（脸红透）：我……我没有什么情结……你、你别那样看着我了……（无地自容）

 

49.二人の仲は周りの人に公认? 极秘?[两人的关系是周围人公认的?还是保密的?]  
井（扫视台下观众）：基本上该知道的都知道了，不该知道的也知道了……  
白&黑：……

 

50.二人の爱は永远だと思う?[觉得两人的爱会永远吗?]  
白（轻轻将一护揽进怀里，吻着他的头发）：嗯。  
黑（贴在白崎的胸口，闭上眼睛，脸红）：嗯。  
井（往台下撇面巾纸）：想流血的想流泪的都拿去吧！我们稍微休息一下——千万不要走开，广告之后更精彩！

 

广告时间——

 

51.你是【harmony】?还是【harmony】?  
白（挑眉）：……  
黑（捂脸）：……  
井（鄙夷地看着手里的题目单）：这题出的太脑残了，pass。

 

52.为什么这么决定?  
白（抬头望天）：……  
黑（低头瞅地板）：……  
井（越发鄙夷地看着手里的题目单）：出题人就应该拖去浸猪笼……

 

53.对于这种状态满足吗?  
白（邪笑着点头）：……  
黑（捂脸点头）：……  
井（吐血）：黑崎君……看来你自己也很清楚反攻无望了……

 

54.初哔——是在哪裏?  
黑（黯淡）：……  
白（收敛了笑容）：虚夜宫，我的宫殿里。

 

55.那时的感想是?  
黑（眼睛发红，咬嘴唇）：……  
白（搂过一护，摸头发）：对不起，王……  
【台下观众（群情激昂）：啊啊啊啊——！！！】  
井（叹气）：是一段不堪回首的过去吧……  
白崎（点头，忽然像是想起什么似的，微笑）：不过，那时的王真的很可爱。  
黑（把头埋进白崎的肩窝，从观众席的角度看只能看见一只红得快滴血的耳朵）：……  
【台下观众（狼哭鬼嚎）：嗷嗷嗷嗷——！！！】

 

56.那时候,对方是什么样子?  
白（邪笑）：王一直在哭呢，但后来却意外地配合——（被一护捂住嘴）  
黑（脸红炸）：住口闭嘴不要再说了shut up——！  
井（好奇）：那黑崎君说说白崎先生的样子？  
黑（很认真地回想，脸开始冒烟ing）：……  
井（更好奇）：什么？  
黑（掀桌）：我说这家伙当时很粗暴很野蛮很暴力很血腥但却莫名其妙的帅得一塌糊涂，后来又莫名其妙的温柔得一塌糊涂——好了我说完了拜托你们不要再问了！  
白（扶起桌子，将一护拉回座位上，微笑）：王真是诚实啊，回去以后得好好奖励你……（吻上一护的侧脸）  
【台下观众（炸开锅）：奖励……啊啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷嗷——！！！】  
黑（恨不得撞墙）：笨蛋……这种话……不要当着大家的面说……嗯……（抱怨的话被白崎的吻堵住）  
白（松开，微笑着咬耳朵）：好，那以后只说给你一个人听……  
黑（脸红）：……  
井&台下观众：纸巾在哪里……

 

57.之后的早上最先说的话是什么?  
黑（回想了一会儿，捂脸）：“嗯……是白崎吗？”  
白（补充）：当时我们在浴室，我正在给他清理身体。  
井：那白崎先生说了些什么？  
黑（突然大怒）：他什么都没说，直接就把我给推了！  
白（搂住一护，微笑不语）：……

 

58.一周哔——几囬?  
黑（怒火中烧）：你该问他一天做几次或者一夜做几次……  
众人默……

59.理想中一周哔——几囬?  
黑（脸红）：那、那个……一、一天……一、一次就、就好……  
井（大惊）：哦哦哦！我还以为黑崎君会说“不做才好”！  
黑（捂脸）：……  
白（邪笑）：所以说他其实还是蛮享受的……  
黑（无地自容）：……

 

60.是怎样的哔——?  
黑（捂住白崎的嘴）：这题不准你答！（开始抱怨）是毫无节制的……一旦开始就很难结束的……一般都是以我晕过去告终的……  
白（挣开）：他一般都是爽晕过去的……  
黑（掀桌）：白崎你不说话能死啊？！  
井&台下观众（四处找面巾纸）：……

 

61.自己最有感【harmony】觉的是哪裏?  
白（笑）：背吧，因为王总是很使劲地抓。  
黑（脸红）：……  
井（扶额）：黑崎君，不要光顾着脸红，回、答、问、题！  
黑（脸爆红）：……  
白（笑）：别难为他了，下题里我替他答好了。  
黑（面红耳赤）：……  
井（艳羡）：白崎先生，你又人夫了……

 

62.对方最有感【harmony】觉的是哪裏?  
白（邪笑）：其实无论我碰他哪里他都会有感觉，要说“最”……果然还是腰吧……  
井（鼻血）：果然啊……  
黑（支吾）：他、他的话……背、背吧……我、我一抓就会……（捂脸）  
白（微笑）：谁让你抓得那么用力了？  
黑（怒）：那你也不能那么……（捂脸）  
白（笑）：可是你明明很喜欢，不是么？  
黑（掩面）：……

 

63.用一句话来形容哔——时的对方.  
白（邪魅地看着脸红透的一护，又看看井上）：我可不想把王那时的样子告诉给你们……  
黑（大为感动）：谢……（话没说完，被白崎抬起下巴）  
白（眼神语气极为暧昧）：谁要是知道王那时的样子，我就把他碎尸万段……  
黑（别开视线，面红欲滴）：……  
【坐在观众席里的斩月（不寒而栗）：还好我提早买好了人身意外保险……】

 

64.对于哔——是喜欢?还是讨厌?  
白（笑着挑眉看一护）：……王？  
黑（再次把头埋进白崎的肩窝）：……嗯。  
井（装傻）：“嗯”算什么啊，黑崎君？  
黑（抓紧白崎的衣襟）：……  
白（笑）：他当然喜欢了，刚开始的时候总是哭着喊着说“不要”，过了一会儿除了我的名字就什么都喊不出来了……（被一护捂住嘴）

 

65.一般是什么体【harmony】位?  
白（邪笑）：没有“一般”的，基本上在不停地变化吧……不过王还是喜欢我把他的腿架在肩上……（又被捂嘴）  
黑（眼睛都红了）：白崎！  
白（微笑）：好好，不说了。（安抚地吻上一护的嘴唇）  
井（扯纸巾蹭鼻血）：好甜蜜……

 

66.想尝试什么样的哔——法?(场所,时间,服装等)  
黑（怒瞪白崎）：你敢多嘴我杀了你。  
白（微笑不语）：……  
黑（脸红）：正、正常的就好……我、我讨厌那、那么多花样……

 

67.淋浴是在哔——前?还是后?  
白：前、中、后都有吧。  
黑（点头）：……

 

68.哔——时,两人有做过约定吗?  
白（耸肩）：不要用奇怪的道具，不准弄疼他，不要毫无节制……  
黑（大怒）：可是你哪个也没遵守！  
井（小声重复）：“奇怪的道具”……（鼻血）

 

69\. 有和对方以外的人哔——过吗?]  
两人摇头。  
井：pass。

 

70\. 关于「如果不能得到心,光是身体也行」的想法.赞成?反对?  
黑（摇头）：这样很卑鄙。  
白（同样摇头）：确实。  
黑（怒）：那你当初还……  
白（邪笑）：对你是例外。  
黑（气炸）：你……！  
白（轻轻吻上一护的侧脸）：过去的事就让它过去吧，王。  
黑（脸红）：嗯……

 

71.对方被坏人强哔——了,怎么办?  
白（挑眉）：天锁斩月伺候。  
黑（扶额）：谁敢强暴他……只有他强暴别人的份儿！

 

72\. 哔——前和后,哪个更觉得害羞?  
白（指一护）：一直很害羞……  
黑（指白崎）：一直很坦然……  
井（笑）：再次印证了总攻与总受的气场啊……

 

73.朋友说?「只有今晚,因为太寂寞了」并要求哔——.怎么办?  
白（挑眉）：天锁斩月伺候。  
黑（自言自语）：我可没有那样的朋友！  
白（皱眉）：我看你那些朋友里除了露琪亚和井上，都有这种倾向……

 

74.觉得自己的技【harmony】术好吗?  
白（微笑不语）：……  
黑（无地自容）：……  
井（耸肩）：这题出得真白痴。

 

75.对方的呢?  
白（笑）：受方不需要技术吧。  
黑（眼睛乱瞟）：他……嗯。  
井（不依不饶）：黑崎君，你又想蒙混过关！  
黑（掀桌）：好！他就是太好了！！好得让人想起来都生气！！！

 

76.哔——的时候希望对方说什么?  
白（无奈耸肩）：当然希望他求我别停了，但是目前看来他能喊出我的名字就已经很不容易了……常常会喘得快要背过气去呢……（被一护捂嘴）  
黑（脸红）：叫着我的名字就好……

 

77.哔——时最喜欢看到对方的脸是什么表情?  
白（邪笑）：……无可奉告。  
井（惋惜）：啊……白崎先生好狡猾啊！  
白（挑眉）：有意见么，女人？  
井（寒）：没……那么黑崎君？  
黑（掩面）：其实……他什么表情都很好看啦……果然我还是喜欢他温柔的表情吧。

 

78.觉得和恋人以外的人哔——也可以吗?]  
白&黑摇头。  
井：pass。

 

79.对S【harmony】M之类的有兴趣吗?  
白（挑眉）：很有。  
黑（怒瞪）：没有！  
白（抚摸一护的头发，笑）：我会让你有的……  
黑（脸红）：你……

 

80.突然对方 变得不寻求 身体 需 要了,怎么办?  
白（搂住一护，耳语）：王，你会吗？  
黑（捂脸）：那种事……我怎么知道啊……  
白（贴着一护耳朵吹气）：可是我想知道。  
黑（脸红炸）：应、应该是不、不会……  
白（对井上摊手）：看吧，根本不必杞人忧天。  
井（擦鼻血）：看来白崎先生的技术已经好到一定境界了……那么黑崎君呢？  
黑（思考ing，黯淡）：我……我不知道。  
白（吻一护的额头）：你觉得我会吗？  
黑（脸红，靠进白崎怀里）：……  
井（慨叹）：幸（性）福的一对儿啊……

 

81.对强哔——有何感想?]  
黑（怒）：不可饶恕的行为！  
白（微笑）：可是王最后还是原谅我了呢。  
黑（脸红）：你除外……  
井（喷血）：上帝啊……

 

82.哔——最棘手的是什么?]  
白（摊手）：他总晕过去……  
黑（捂脸）：我晕过去他还不停手……  
井：……

 

83.目前为止觉得最惊险的哔——地点是哪裏?  
黑（大怒）：市里购物中心的试衣间……这混蛋居然当着那么多顾客的面就……  
白（笑）：好在那天他带了记忆修改装置。  
黑（暴怒）：你还好意思说！

 

84.受【harmony】方有主动要求过哔——吗?  
白（魅惑地笑）：当然有啊。  
黑（脸红）：……  
井&台下观众（八卦状）：哦哦哦！怎么回事？  
白（笑）：有一次他去尸魂界，一走就是一个礼拜，去之前还没跟我打招呼……  
黑（怒）：你怎么不说你之前害我三天都没下来床？！  
井（惊悚）：白崎先生……你确实应该节制一下……  
白（无视井上）：后来他从尸魂界回来，我很生气，一连几天都没碰他……  
黑（掩面）：我……我……  
白（笑着替一护把话补充完）：他在洗澡的时候喊我给他递毛巾，然后就勾住我的脖子主动吻了我——（被捂嘴）  
黑（羞愤欲死）够了，不要得了便宜还卖乖！  
井&台下观众（鼻血逆流成河）：……

 

85.那时攻【harmony】方的反应呢?  
黑（脸红）：意外的很温柔……  
【台下观众（心脏不好的已经抽过去了）：啊啊啊啊啊——！！！】  
白（扶额）：因为那时他的眼神很委屈……

 

86.攻【harmony】方有强哔——过吗?  
黑（指）：有！  
白（笑）：……  
黑（怒）：你还笑！  
白（继续笑）：……  
黑（看着白崎的笑容，不知不觉看呆了，发觉自己失态，脸红到耳根）：……可恶！

 

87.那时受【harmony】方的反应呢?  
白（抱住一护）：一开始是抗拒，不过到后来就完全是享受了……（又被捂嘴）  
黑（脸红炸）：我没！  
井（摊手）：黑崎君你照照镜子，整张脸的表情都是在说“我有”……

 

88.有理想中的「哔——的对象」吗?]  
白（微笑注视着一护）：……  
黑（回望着白崎，脸红脸红）：……  
井（耸肩，唱）：我说我的眼里只有你……

 

89.对方符合理想吗?  
白&黑点头。  
井：pass。

 

90.哔——时使用道【harmony】具吗?  
白（笑着点头）：用过……（被气急败坏的一护捂住嘴）  
黑（全身都在冒烟）：这题跳！  
井（一副全然了解的微笑）：好……  
【台下观众（抗议）：到底是什么啊……】  
井（无视抗议）：最近严打，我们要控制尺度。

 

91.你的first time是几岁?  
黑（脸红）：15……  
井（看白崎）：白崎先生，你诱【harmony】拐未成年人！  
白（邪笑）：我拐的就是他……

 

92.那,是现在的对方吗?  
白&黑点头。  
井：pass。

 

93.最喜欢被kiss哪裏?  
黑（脸红）：嘴唇……额头……脸颊……  
白（微笑）：他亲哪里我都喜欢。  
黑（脸红炸）：白崎……

 

94.最喜欢kiss哪裏?  
黑（脸红）：他的眼睛……  
白（微笑）：他的嘴唇。  
井（感叹）：你们这是太美好鸟……

 

95\. 哔——中对方做什么最高兴?]  
白（挑眉）：温柔一些，等他慢慢适应了再逐渐加快速度。  
黑（捂脸）：……  
井（八卦状）：什么？黑崎君你这种音量成心就不想让我们听到是不是？  
黑（掀桌）：把腿缠到他的腰上或者哭着喊他的名字——这下你听清了吧混蛋！  
井&台下观众（东倒西歪）：面巾纸怎么又不够了……

 

96.哔——时会想什么?  
白&黑（异口同声）：想对方……  
井（艳羡）：好有默契！

97.How many times in one night?  
白（笑着看一护）：视王的情况而定。  
黑（脸红）：胡说……我每次求你住手你都不理我……

 

98.哔——时,自脱还是被脱?]  
白（笑）：一切都是我代劳。  
黑（脸红）：……

 

99.对你来说哔——是什么?  
白（吻一护的额头）：你说呢？  
黑（脸爆红）：算、算是……我们之间的交、交流方式吧……  
白（笑）：是的。

 

100.请对对方说一句话吧.  
白（笑，眯起金色的眼睛）：想说的可不只一句，只是不想在这里说呢……你觉得呢，一护？  
黑（看着白崎的眼睛出神）：嗯……（闭上眼睛慢慢地靠近ing）  
【白黑拥吻ing……  
井上&台下观众内牛满面鼻血四溢ing……】  
白（松在一护贴着一护的耳朵小声说了一句）：……  
黑（脸红，微笑）：嗯，我也是……  
井（跺脚）：啊！！！你们怎么又这样？!  
白（搂住一护）：问题都问完了吧？王，我们走！  
【白色的影子和黑色的影子一闪，两人不见。  
台下观众发出一声惊叹，掌声雷动ing。】

 

井上（微笑）：感谢白黑的夫妇的大力配合，感谢观众朋友们的积极参与和大力支持，感谢全体工作人员的辛勤的劳动，今天的节目就进行到这里，我们明天再见！


	84. 紫日相性一百问（采访者：松本乱菊）

乱菊（笑，招手）：嗨~嗨~观众朋友们大家好~这里是八卦卫视的JQ无极限，我是特邀主持人松本乱菊，今晚为您主持万众期待的紫日夫妻相性一百问节目，在采访期间，请场外观众以及所有剧组工作人员保持镇定，感谢您的大力支持~下面，掌声有请我们今晚的嘉宾——我家日番谷队长和我们队的紫堂三席~  
【掌声雷动ing，尖叫声连连ing……却迟迟不见嘉宾出场。】  
乱菊（疑惑）：诶？这两只没接到通告吗？（冲后台喊）队长——？紫堂君——？  
【后台传来日番谷小白不悦的吼声以及锁链碰撞的响声（……）：别吵——马上就来——！  
话音未落，日番谷小白手握爱刀冰轮丸登场……他的左手攥着冰轮丸尾部的链子，链子的末端还拴着一个人……】  
乱菊（大惊失色）：紫堂君……你……你不要紧吧？  
【被链子缠住脖子的瞬似乎快要上不来气了，他泪盈盈地瞅了乱菊一眼：……  
台下观众（集体湿态）：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！】  
乱菊（被瞬泪雾迷离的眼神电得浑身发软）：队长，快放开紫堂君，要出人命了！  
【日番谷小白不为所动，一抖手里的链子，将紫妖孽拖到嘉宾席上，随后自己也落座，抬眼瞅瞅乱菊：你可以开始了。】  
乱菊（欲哭无泪）：是……

 

01.あなたの名前を教えてください.[请告诉我你的名字.]  
日番谷小白（以下简称“日”）：不要明知故问。  
紫堂瞬（以下简称“紫”）：……（脖子被铁链紧紧地缠着，发不出声音来）  
乱菊（以下简称“乱”）：队长，放开紫堂君吧……他已经没法说话了。  
日（怒瞪着瞬）：……  
紫（默默无语两眼泪）：……  
日（呆呆地与瞬对视两秒，脸红）：好吧……这次姑且饶了你。（解开链子，收起冰轮丸）  
紫（活动一下脖子，笑容可掬地看着乱菊）：紫堂瞬。  
乱（呆呆地与瞬对视两秒，灵魂出窍）：哦……

 

02.年齢は?[年龄是?]  
日（扶额）：忘了……活得太久了……  
紫（扶额）：这个问题不好回答啊……  
乱（同扶额）：理解。

 

03.性别は?[性别是?]  
日（瞪）：不要明知故问，松本。  
乱（寒）：是，队长……  
紫（微笑）：男。  
乱（松了口气）：还是紫堂君配合啊……  
日（怒瞪）：你说什么，松本？还有你……紫堂，你是不是故意的？  
乱（寒）：属下不敢。  
紫（微笑）：属下不敢。

 

04.贵方の性格は?[你的性格怎样?]  
日：冷静、冷漠、冷淡。  
乱（寒）：队长啊……这是不是长期使用冰轮丸的副作用啊？  
日（挑眉）：……  
乱（打冷战，转向瞬）：紫堂君呢？  
紫（笑）：官方设定是八卦腹黑，我自己觉得还好，就是个普通人吧。  
日&台下观众（寒）：……

 

05.相手の性格は?[对方的性格呢?]  
日（大怒，开始掰手指）：阴险、奸诈、狡猾、无良、无耻……  
乱（惊）：队长您说的是谁啊？您确定您没搞错？我认识的紫堂君不是这样的啊！  
紫（委屈）：松本副队长，队长对我有偏见……  
日（拔冰轮丸）：……  
乱（按住小白）：队长不要冲动……紫堂君觉得日番谷队长性格怎么样？  
紫（微笑）：很别扭，但是很可爱。  
日（收起冰轮丸，别过脸，耳朵有点红）：……  
乱（赞同）：一针见血，一语中的。

 

06.二人の出会いはいつ?どこで?[两人何时相遇的?在哪裏?]  
日：应该是半年前吧，在各番队招募新队员的集会上……这是他后来告诉我的，因为当时参加招聘会的人太多了，我没注意到他。  
紫（笑）：是的。

 

07.相手の第一印象は?[对于对方的第一印象如何?]  
日（回想）：对他真正有印象是在十番队新队员入队仪式上……呃……（脸上忽然飘起淡淡的红晕）第一印象……眼睛很漂亮的人吧……  
紫（笑）：谢谢。我的话……第一印象应该是虽然很强大，但还是需要人保护的孩子吧……  
日（皱眉）：你又拿我当小孩！  
紫（摸头）：你本来就是小孩。  
日（拔刀欲砍，与瞬对视，迟疑片刻，脸红手抖）：你——你……你个死妖孽……  
紫（人畜无害地微笑）：……  
乱（扶额）：为毛我现在有点相信日番谷队长刚才描述紫堂君性格的那些话了……

 

08.相手のどんなところが好き?[喜欢对方哪裏?]  
日（严肃）：……工作认真、效率高。  
【台下观众（僵硬）：啊——？！】  
乱（不满）：队长，你的回答太敷衍了！  
日（瞪）：三天两头翘班的你，有什么资格质疑我喜欢紫堂这一点？！  
乱（寒）：我错了……（转向瞬）紫堂君救救我……  
紫（微笑）：队长的全部【重音】我都喜欢。  
【台下观众（兴奋）：哦哦哦！！！】  
日（脸红）：混蛋，不要把话说得这么暧昧！

 

09.相手のどんなところが嫌い?[讨厌对方哪裏?]  
日（沉默两秒，从怀里掏出一打东西甩到瞬头上）：……  
【瞬接过东西一看，原来是一打子写着“紫堂君亲启”字样的情书……】  
紫（摊手）：队长，我都说了……我本不想沾花惹草的……可是花花草草老来沾惹我……  
日（爆灵压，拔刀）：……紫、堂、瞬……  
紫（对乱菊笑）：队长的话……从来就没有让我讨厌的地方。  
日（脸红，收刀）：……

 

10.贵方と相手の相性はいいと思う?[你觉得和对方相处的好吗?]  
紫（微笑）：当然了。  
日（别过头）：……嗯。

 

11.相手のことを何で呼んでる?[如何称呼对方?]  
紫（正直）：队长。  
日（同正直）：紫堂。  
乱（不正直）：谁信啊？（指着瞬）紫堂君昨天还牵着我家队长的小手亲热地喊“小狮郎”来着，（看小白）队长前天不是也搂着紫堂君的脖子叫“瞬”么？  
日（捂脸）：……  
紫（挑眉，邪笑）：松本副队长，偷看我们约会可不好哟。  
乱（寒）：……（丫明明在笑，为毛我觉得这么冷……）

 

12.相手に何て呼ばれたい?[希望对方如何称呼你?]  
紫（微笑）：队长叫我什么都好啊，不过一定要我说……还是希望他叫“瞬”吧。  
日（脸红）：随、随他……  
乱（RP状）：哦哦哦~> <

 

13.相手を动物に例えたら何?[比喻的话,对方像什么动物?]  
日（扶额）：吸血鬼……如果也算动物的话。  
紫（微笑）：吸血鬼当然不算动物了……队长的话，银毛的狮子吧……

 

14.相手にプレゼントをあげるとしたら何をあげる?[送礼物的话,会给对方什么?]  
紫（盯着小白，放电ing，语气暧昧）：队长想要什么……我就送什么。  
日（捂眼睛，脸红）：你这混蛋——谁说我要……了……可是我过生日那天……你、你居然……你给我去死吧！  
乱（兴奋）：嗯嗯？什么什么？我好像漏了几个关键字啊？  
紫（微笑）：只可意会不可言传……  
乱（恍然大悟）：啊……怪不得12月20日到22号那几天队长一直请假……原来……  
【台下观众（同恍悟，发出暧昧的声音）：……哦哦~】  
日（掩面）：……我要杀了你，松本女人！  
乱（笑）：队长请回答问题~  
日（怒）：送他冰雕！  
紫（微笑）：只要是队长送的，我来者不拒。  
日（气结）：……

 

15.プレゼントをもらうとしたら何がほしい?[想收到什么礼物?]  
紫（抬起一只手，用指节轻轻蹭了蹭小白的光滑的脸蛋，微笑不语）：……  
日（拍掉瞬的手，羞愤）：你这……混蛋……  
乱（亢奋）：啊啊，传说中的调戏出现了……（被小白怒瞪）我口胡了……那个，队长呢？  
日（托腮，思考ing，转头看瞬，挑了挑眉，比划了几个手势）：……  
紫（邪笑）：队长，如果你能胜任的话，我不反对哦。  
日（思考ing，受打击）：……  
紫（邪笑）：所以这种事队长还是想都不要想了吧。  
日（咬牙）：……  
乱（惊愕）：紫堂君，队长想要什么？你居然会不答应！  
紫（微笑）：目前还是前50问吧？（乱菊点头）那抱歉了，我现在还不能说。  
【台下观众（暴动）：啊啊啊啊——！！！到底是什么啊？？？】

 

16.相手に対して不満はある?それはどんなこと?[有对对方不满的地方吗?有的话,是哪裏呢?]  
日（开始掰手指）：有……  
紫（微笑）：没有。我怎么会对队长不满呢？  
日（勃然大怒，指）：我就是超级不爽他这一点！  
紫（委屈）：队……长？  
日（扶额）：算了，当我什么也没说！  
紫（圣母笑）：谢谢。  
乱（哆嗦）：我现在已经相信日番谷队长刚才描述紫堂君性格的那些话了……

 

17.贵方の癖って何?[你有什么癖好?]  
日（摇头）：没有。  
紫（同摇头）：没有。  
乱（怀疑）：真的假的。

 

18.相手の癖って何?[对方有什么癖好吗?]  
日（怒）：乱放电！  
紫（委屈）：我没有……  
日（捂眼睛，怒指瞬）：还敢说没有！  
紫（拿掉小白遮着眼睛的手，明目张胆地放射雄性荷尔蒙ing）：我真的没有……  
日（看着瞬的眼睛，脸“腾”一下子红到耳根，怒吼）：你去死吧，紫堂瞬！  
紫（若无其事地转过来，看着目瞪口呆的乱菊）：队长的话，没有什么特殊的癖好哦……就是偶尔乱吃醋而已。  
乱（哭）：队长……我现在完全相信了……丫就是个腹黑啊！

 

19.相手のすること(癖など)でされて嫌なことは?[对方做了什么会讨厌?]  
日（还没从上一题的怒火中恢复过来）：他做什么我都讨厌！  
【台下观众（大惊）：诶诶诶——？？？】  
紫（伤感地微笑）：我这边……正好相反呢。  
日（明知瞬是故意的，还是不由自主地脸红）：……  
乱（扶额）：队长，你的道行照比紫堂君还差得远啊……

 

20.贵方のすること(癖など)で相手が怒ることは何?[你做了什么对方会讨厌?]  
紫（伤感地微笑）：我做什么队长都讨厌呢……唉。  
日（语塞）：……  
乱（追问）：队长倒是回答啊？  
日（小声）：没……没有。  
乱（疑惑）：什么没有？  
日（别过头）：我……我做什么……他、他都不讨厌……  
乱（感慨）：紫堂君腹黑是腹黑，但他真的很宠你哦，队长。  
日（脸红，不语）：……  
【台下观众（同感慨）：啊啊啊——】  
紫（圣母笑，不语）：……

 

21.二人はどこまでの関系?[两人的关系进展到哪裏?]  
紫（微笑）：进展到要被JJ口口大神和谐掉的程度呢。  
日（困惑）：那是什么？  
乱（耸肩）：队长，就某些方面来说，你确实是个小孩。

 

22.二人の初デートはどこ?[初次约会是在哪?]  
紫（笑着看小白）：你觉得是在哪里，队长？  
日（别过头）：我哪知道！  
紫（微笑）：应该是在十番队西北向的小树林吧。  
乱（八卦）：哦哦？以后一定要去踩点……  
紫（微笑）：我倒是不介意上女协会刊的头版头条……不过队长介不介意就不好说了……  
日（怒瞪乱菊）：你敢偷拍，我就让你们的印刷厂端坐到霜天上去！  
乱（寒）：属下不敢……

 

23.その时の二人の雰囲気は?[那时候的气氛是?]  
紫（微笑）：很好哦。  
日（脸红）：……  
乱（八卦）：具体一点嘛~  
紫（微笑）：刚开始只是切磋一下瞬步而已……后来切着切着就……（被小白踩脚）  
日（面红耳赤）：够了！  
紫（微笑）：是是是，队长不让说，我就不说。  
乱（抓狂）：就怎样了啊混蛋？难道你们就地……  
日（掀桌）：我说够了！  
乱（抹泪，小声）：看来说中了……  
【台下观众（亢奋）：啊啊啊啊啊——！！！】

 

24.その时どこまで进んだ?[那时进展到哪?]  
日（拔出冰轮丸）：端——  
乱（抹泪）：我错了，队长……  
紫（站起，握住小白拔剑的手，将冰轮丸推回鞘内，微笑）：别生气了，队长……反正那天我们也没在树林里做到最后是不是？  
日（大怒）：你还好意思说？我说“不要在野外”，你居然跟我说“那我们回室内”……然后就把人往办公室的沙发上一丢……你……（忽然发现台下已经寂静无声……）  
乱&台下观众（陷入想象中不能自拔）：我要看现场啊混蛋——！  
紫（扶额）：就这么明目张胆地侵犯我的知识产权……

 

25.よく行くデートスポットは?[经常约会的地点是哪裏?]  
日（因为上一题的失言，一直处于灵魂出窍状态）：……  
紫（微笑）：告诉你们……我们以后还怎么约会？  
乱（颇有微词，但被瞬的眼神看得一身冷汗）：……

 

26.相手の诞生日、どう演出する?[对方生日时,会做什么?]  
紫（微笑）：当然做些既让他感到舒服又令我觉得愉快的事情。  
日（脸红，咬牙）：混蛋……  
【台下观众（起哄）：哦哦哦哦——！！！】  
乱（八卦）：那么队长呢？  
日（脸红）：今年只给他唱了首歌……来年……还不晓得。  
紫（飞快地吻了一下小白的脸颊，耳语）：来年什么都不用做，乖乖躺到床上等着被我抱就好。  
日（脸红炸，拔刀）：紫堂瞬——！！！  
乱（握拳，小小声）：一定要在来年紫堂君生日到来之前，到队长的房间里装上针孔摄像机！

 

27.告白はどちらから?[最先告白的是谁?]  
紫（微笑）：我。  
日（指）：他。  
乱（感慨）：都说先表明心意的人是输家，不过紫堂君你绝对是个例外啊。  
紫（微笑）：谢谢。  
日（脸红）：……

 

28.相手のことを、どれくらい好き?[喜欢对方到什么程度?]  
紫（深情）：以前我总觉得，为了小狮郎，就算丢掉这条命又算得了什么……但是现在，我要为了他好好地活着，因为这条命……已经不再只属于我一个人了。  
日（感动，小声）：瞬……  
紫（抱住）：嗯。  
【乱&台下观众热泪盈眶ing……】  
乱（抹一把涕泪）：那队长呢？  
日（微笑）：瞬对于我来说，就像空气和水一样的存在。离开了……真的会活不下去吧。  
紫（倾身吻住）：……  
【乱&台下观众内牛满面ing……】

29.では、爱してる?[啊,是爱吗?]  
紫（放开气息紊乱的小白）：嗯。  
日（眼神涣散，嘴唇红润）：嗯。  
乱（扯纸巾，擦鼻血和眼泪）：嗯。

 

30.言われると弱い相手の一言は?[对方说了什么就没办法了?]  
紫（微笑）：队长说的我都没有办法啊。  
日（嗔怒）：你明明就是上有政策下有对策！  
乱（笑）：能想象得到。  
日（扶额）：倒是他……说什么我都没办法。唉，我堂堂十番队队长尊严何在……  
乱（笑）：其实紫堂君说话时如果不配合着眼神和肢体语言，队长还是会有办法的吧？  
日（叹气）：你什么时候见他说话不配合着眼神和肢体语言了？

 

31.相手に浮気の疑惑が! どうする?[怀疑对方见异思迁的话,怎么办?]  
日（表情冷淡，握刀不语）：……  
紫（认真）：我相信队长不会。  
日（表情和缓，放下刀）：……  
乱（看小白，笑）：沉默是金啊。

 

32.浮気を许せる?[允许见异思迁吗?]  
紫&日（摇头）：……  
乱：pass。

 

33.相手がデートに1时间遅れた! どうする?[约会时对方迟到一小时的话,怎么办?]  
紫（微笑）：我们基本上一直在一起，所以不存在约会迟到的问题呢。  
日（点头）：……  
乱（艳羡）：甜蜜啊。

 

34.相手の身体の一部で一番好きなのはどこ?[最喜欢对方的哪个部位?]  
紫&日（异口同声）：眼睛。（言罢不由得相视一笑）  
乱（笑）：同步率100%。

 

35.相手の色っぽい仕种ってどんなの?[对方何种举止最妖媚?]  
紫（邪笑）：抱歉，现在是前50问，我不能说。  
乱（浮想联翩）：果然啊……队长不为人知的一面……  
日（怒指着瞬）：他一直很妖媚……  
紫（撩起一绺垂落额前长发，无辜地看着小白）：队长，我没有……  
乱&日&台下观众（捂眼睛）：还敢说没有……  
日（忽然像是想起来什么似的，脸红）：要说最妖媚，果然还是哭起来的样子吧。  
乱（RP状）：哦哦哦哦哦？？？紫堂君哭过？？？这可是大新闻啊！！！队长快说说……  
日（回忆ing，回味ing）：是啊，他到现世去追查花见澟的下落，却发现花见真的不在了……那天夜里，瞬伏在我的肩上哭了很久，他抬起头的时候，我都快认不出他来了……你可以想象一下（伸手解掉瞬束着头发的带子并抓乱他的头发，又将瞬刚刚撩起的发丝拽下塞进他的唇角），当时他差不多就是这个样子，红色的眼睛里盈满了泪水，就那样一动不动地看着我……一副非常柔弱无助的样子……  
乱&台下观众（鼻血横流）：啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！！  
乱（扯纸巾，塞鼻孔）：紫堂君，你其实是受吧？是吧？是吧？一定是吧？  
紫（保持着发丝凌乱的造型，人妻笑）：你说呢？  
乱（鼻血四溢，轰然倒地）：必然是啊混蛋——你现在的表情简直就是在说“快来推倒我吧，队长”……

 

36.二人でいてドキっとするのはどんな时?[什么时候两人会觉得紧张?]  
紫（正色）：他有危险的时候。  
日（脸红）：他……他看着我的时候。  
乱（扶额）：紫堂君……你的眼神杀伤力太大了……

 

37.相手に嘘をつける? 嘘はうまい?[对对方撒过谎吗?擅长撒谎吗?]  
日（黯淡）：嗯……  
紫（回想，恍然）：哦，是那次吧。  
日（黯然点头）：……  
乱（了解）：详情请见chapter34.。（看瞬）紫堂君呢？  
紫（笑）：应该说很擅长，不过很少对他说谎。  
日（不悦）：你对我说过谎……？  
紫（微笑）：受伤的时候，队长你每次问“要不要紧”时，我都在说谎呢。  
日（惊）：什么……  
紫（微笑）：玩笑，玩笑。  
日（心疼）：你这笨蛋……  
紫（摸头，偷笑）：嗯。  
乱（冷汗）：紫堂君你绝对是故意的……

 

38.何をしている时が一番幸せ?[做什么的时候觉得最幸福?]  
紫（微笑）：在一起就很幸福呢。  
日（点头）：嗯。

 

39.ケンカをしたことがある?[有吵过架吗?]  
紫&日（摇头）：没有。  
乱（感慨）：说的也是，就算队长想吵，紫堂君也不会跟队长吵架的……  
日（青筋）：别把我说得跟小孩一样！  
乱（小小声）：队长明明就是小孩……

 

40.どんなケンカをするの?[是怎样的吵架呢?]  
乱：pass。

 

41.どうやって仲直りするの?[如何和好的?]  
乱：pass。

 

42.生まれ変わっても恋人になりたい?[即使转生也想成为恋人吗?]  
紫（微笑）：嗯。  
日（点头）：……  
乱（撒花）：百年好合。

 

43.「爱されているなぁ」と感じるのはどんな时?[感到「被爱着」是什么时候?]  
紫（微笑）：Everytime。  
日（脸红）：同、同上吧。  
乱（惊愕）：队、队长……你是不知道这个单词什么意思，还是……  
日（掀桌）：少瞧不起人！自从进入真央以后，老子哪次英文测试不是满点？！  
乱（心服口服）：不愧是百年难得一见的天才……

 

44.「もしかして爱されていないんじゃ???」と感じるのはどんな时?[感到「难道不爱我了吗???」是什么时候?]  
紫（黯淡）：那次是误会……其实队长和雏森副队长只是朋友……但那时我还不知道……所以……（详见chapter39.）  
日（黯淡）：所以他连个招呼都没打就和朽木露琪亚、花见澟等人去了虚圈……  
紫（歉疚）：对不起……  
日（摇头）：没关系。  
乱（慨叹）：过去的事就让它过去吧。

 

45.贵方の爱の表现方法はどんなの?[你是如何表现爱的?]  
紫（微笑）：白天当队长的得力帮手，晚上……这是前50问，我又忘了呢，真抱歉。  
日（脸红，小声）：你绝对是故意的……我、我的话……（捂脸）尽、尽量配、配合他……  
紫（微笑）：队长，你是不是也忘了……这是前50问。  
日（脸红炸）：……  
乱&台下观众（鼻血ing）：纸巾在哪里呀纸巾在哪里……

 

46.もし死ぬなら相手より先がいい? 后がいい?[如果死的话,是比对方先死?还是后死?]  
紫（微笑）：啊，真是个令人难过的问题呢。  
日（严肃）：所以我拒绝回答。  
乱（佯作不满）：不可以回避问题哦~  
紫（收敛了笑容，拨开挡住眼睛的头发）：如果一定要回答的话，果然还是我……  
日（匆匆打断）：你敢！  
紫（微笑）：属下不敢。  
乱（发现新大陆状）：啊啦，队长你傲娇了啊！  
日（皱眉）：傲……什么？  
紫（微笑）：一直很傲娇。  
日（大怒）：你们两个，不要说我听不懂的黑话！  
紫&乱（笑）：是，队长！

 

47.二人の间に隠し事はある?[两人之间有隐瞒的事吗?]  
紫&日（摇头）：没有。  
乱：pass。

 

48.贵方のコンプレックスは何?[你的情结是什么?]  
紫（笑）：有点恶作剧情结吧……  
日（怒）：哪是有点……  
紫（委屈无辜的眼神）：真的只是一点点。  
日（捂眼睛不理瞬，对乱菊说）：本人没有。  
乱（惊讶）：不对啊，我怎么觉得队长有很严重的甜纳豆情结？  
日（扶额）：这都被你发现了……  
紫（笑）：队长的甜纳豆情结现在已经尽人皆知了。

 

49.二人の仲は周りの人に公认? 极秘?[两人的关系是周围人公认的?还是保密的?]  
紫（微笑）：其实本来是保密的，因为队长会不好意思……（小白脸红）可是真是不凑巧呢，为什么每次我吻他的时候总是被人撞见呢？  
乱（惊愕）：不对啊！明明是你每次看见女协偷拍组的成员出现，就会故意和我家队长做出点暧昧的动作来吧……  
日（气得说不出话来，直接拔刀，飚灵压）：……  
乱（围观）：哎呀，你把队长惹怒了啊，紫堂君……小心被端坐呀！  
紫（微笑）：我相信队长绝对不是那种因为这样的小事就和我刀剑相向的人。  
日（撇掉冰轮丸，气结）：……  
乱（不寒而栗）：队长你真可怜……

 

50.二人の爱は永远だと思う?[觉得两人的爱会永远吗?]  
日（还在生瞬的气）：谁知道！  
紫（深情）：会的。  
日（别过头）：哼……  
紫（难过）：队长……  
日（气急败坏）：好吧，那就会吧！这下你满意了吧，混蛋？  
紫（微笑）：……  
乱（哆嗦）：……

乱（看看时间）：观众朋友们，节目进行到这里，让我们稍作休息，广告之后更精彩，请不要走开哦！

51.贵方は受け? 攻め?[你是……?还是……?]  
日（疑惑）：什么是‘攻’和‘受’？  
紫（贴着小白耳语几句）：……  
日（恍然，脸红）：啊……这么说……大多数时候……我应该是……  
乱（开玩笑）：大多数时候？难不成你们是互攻？上帝啊……我心脏不好……队长你这样还能当攻？  
日（脸红，点头）：嗯。  
乱&台下观众（掀桌）：什什什——什么？？？！！！  
乱（难以置信地揪住瞬的领子）：你丫真的被队长攻了？  
紫（眼神妖媚，微笑不语）：……  
乱（抓狂）：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！！！你个没出息的妖物啊！！！！！！为毛攻着攻着就受了啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！！！

 

52.どうしてそう决まったの?[为什么这么决定?]  
日（脸红）：他说……（小声）还是你说吧，紫堂……  
乱（怒）：队长，既然你大多数时候是攻，为毛还不好意思说啊？  
紫（嫣然一笑）：队长，这种事一般都是做攻的说哦。  
日（捂脸，牙关一咬心一横）：他说他怕压得我难受，所以才……（与瞬咬耳朵）但是……那、那个姿势也不好受……  
紫（在小白耳边轻轻吹着气）：不要说谎哦，你明明是一副很享受的表情……（被小白捂嘴）  
日（脸红）：笨蛋……小点声！  
乱（电光火石，推理成章）：紫堂君，你刚刚是怎么给队长解释攻和受的概念的？  
紫（微笑）：我说【哔——】时，在上面的就是攻，在下面的就是受啊。  
乱（恍然大悟，吐血）：谁说在上面就一定是攻，在下面就一定是受啊……队长……你被他骗了啊混蛋！  
【台下观众（顿悟）：啊啊啊啊——！！！！！】  
日（疑惑）：诶？？？

 

53.その状态に満足してる?[对于这种状态满足吗?]  
日（怒瞪瞬）：不满意，我要做受！  
紫（眉开眼笑）：好呀好呀~  
乱（实在看不下去了）：队长，你已经是受了！不能再受下去了！反攻吧！  
日（惊，审视着瞬的表情，恍悟，大怒，拔刀）：紫堂瞬——！！！  
紫（邪笑）：所以说队长，你想要的生日礼物我怕是送不了了呢~（摊手）  
乱（回忆起15问的内容，惊）：原来队长想要的生日礼物……只是生日那天做一次攻而已——紫堂君，一年就一次，你就答应了吧！  
日（收刀，有点期待地瞅着瞬）：……  
紫（摸摸小白的头，唱）：一千年以后……  
日（气结）：……

 

54.初エッチはどこで?[初次是在哪裏?]  
日（回忆起当时的情景，脸红）：我、我房间。  
紫（笑）：……  
乱（八卦状）：哦哦哦哦！

 

55.その时の感想を????[那时的感想是????]  
日（一只手掩面，一只手指着瞬，小小声）：他……他哭起来的样子真、真的……很漂亮。  
乱（惊悚）：紫堂君，莫非那一次你做了受？  
紫（转移话题）：那次队长很主动呢，老实说，都把我吓到了。  
日（羞愤）：你以为那是谁的错？  
紫（抓过小白的手放在自己的脸颊上，微笑）：是你的错哦，队长……趁人之危是不对的。  
日（炸毛）：为何我趁人之危的结果是我被吃干抹净啊？！这是什么世道？！  
紫（摸头，微笑）：一切从实际出发啊，队长。我若是真的被你攻了，澟在天有灵绝对不会放过我的。

 

56.その时、相手はどんな様子でした?[那时候,对方是什么样子?]  
日（回想，眼神有点飘忽）：妖娆魅惑吧……因为刚哭过的缘故，他的眼眶周围还是红艳艳的，脸上全是交错的泪痕，睫毛也纠结在一起……可是后来……（不寒而栗）不知道为什么，突然就变得像吸血鬼一样，眼睛变成了骇人的血红色，看起来好像随时都有露出獠牙咬人的可能……  
紫（微笑）：哦？我那时吓到你了？那真是抱歉了……可谁让你之前从我的脸颊一直亲到脖子，我再不有所行动的话，恐怕就真要被队长推了。  
乱（尖叫）：队长……原来你是诱受啊！  
紫（微笑）：是啊……说来队长那时还真是可爱得不得了呢……一副完全不得要领的样子……  
日（脸红）：……

 

57.初夜の朝、最初の言叶は?[之后的早上最先说的话是什么?]  
紫（微笑）：“早安……队长会议的时间快要到了哦，小狮郎……”  
日（捂脸）：“你怎么……会在这里，瞬……？”  
乱（捶地）：队长，你怎么走上天然呆迷糊路线了？不过也好可爱啊……  
紫（赞同）：对，因为太可爱了，所以我就没能忍住……就不小心害他迟到了很久……  
日（掀桌）：是啊，我匆匆忙忙地往会议室里冲，里面散会的队长陆陆续续地往外走，走在最前面的剑八看见我，好死不死地大吼一声“日番谷你的脖子怎么了”——于是第二天，全瀞灵庭的人都知道老子被人上了……  
紫（微笑）：……  
乱（喷）：噗……

 

58.エッチは周に何回くらいする?[一周做几囬?]  
紫（微笑）：视队长的情况定夺，这孩子总是晕在我怀里，老实说我也很困扰呢……  
日（大怒）：你困扰个头啊你！晕过去的是我又不是你！  
紫（妩媚地笑，用手挑起小白的下巴）：可是小狮郎晕过去了，我这边会少了很多乐趣的……  
日（脸红炸，气短乏力）：你……你……你怎么还不去死……  
乱（同情小白）：队长你遇人不淑啊……

 

59.理想は周に何回?[理想中一周做几囬?]  
紫（微笑，看小白）：问队长吧，这个问题得他做主。  
日（掀桌）：一次都不要做！  
紫（掩面，做泫然欲泣状）：……  
日（眼睛直了）：你……你这混蛋……不、不带色诱的……  
紫（哀怨）：……  
日（捂眼睛，从指缝里偷瞄）：够了……  
紫（越发哀怨）：……  
日（掀桌）：好吧，一周多少次都行！你个死妖孽！不要再用那种眼神看着我了！  
紫（手比“V”字，展颜一笑）：~\\(≧▽≦)/~  
日&乱（轰然倒地）：让我死吧……

 

60.どんなエッチなの?[是怎样的哔——?]  
紫（微笑）：很甜蜜的哦~  
日（脸红）：……  
乱（挑眉）：队长也说两句啊？  
日（嘴唇动了动，脸更红）：……  
紫（邪笑）：是舒服得难以形容了吗，队长？  
日（脸红炸，挥拳砸在瞬的肩膀上）：你给我闭嘴！！！不说话没人把你当哑巴！！！

 

61.自分が一番感じるのはどこ?[自己最有感觉的是哪裏?]  
紫（半扯开上衣，指指锁骨）：这里，因为队长总是狠狠地咬。  
【台下观众（血溅长空）：噗——————】  
乱（呕血）：我不行了……这妖孽身材真TM好……  
日（看呆了）：……（半晌反应过来，冲过去拉上瞬的衣服）你干什么，死妖孽？台下都在看啊！  
紫（满不在乎）：我长成这样子不就是给人看的么？  
日（怒）：你——  
乱（擦血）：紫堂君，你不要再装傻了……难道你看不出队长在吃醋吗？  
紫（理了理衣衫，微笑）：既然队长不让他们看，那就不给他们看了。  
日（气结）：……  
乱（笑）：队长，你还没有回答问题哦。  
日（没好气）：耳垂！

 

62.相手が一番感じているのはどこ?[对方最有感觉的是哪裏?]  
紫（笑）：耳垂……和大腿内侧……（被小白捂嘴）  
日（吼）：锁骨——！  
乱（捂耳朵）：队长息怒……

 

63.エッチの时の相手を一言で言うと?[用一句话来形容哔——时的对方.]  
紫（微笑）：不知为什么，队长总是一副快要上不来气的样子呢……绿色的眼睛里盈满了泪雾，脸颊和嘴唇都染上一层诱人的瑰红，我稍动一下，这孩子就会发出娇软的喘息声呢——（被捂嘴）  
日（脸红欲滴，用没力气的手扯扯瞬的衣襟，小小声）：瞬……不要再说了……  
紫（摸头，微笑）：好。  
日（捂脸）：……  
乱（擦鼻血）：队长，我没能看到现场真是遗憾啊……  
日（捂脸）：……  
乱（继续擦鼻血）：话说队长，你又忘记回答问题了……  
日（把手从脸上拿下来，眼神涣散）：是一只咬人的吸血鬼……很可怕……但是也很美。

 

64.エッチははっきり言って好き? 嫌い?[对于哔——是喜欢?还是讨厌?]  
紫（微笑）：嗯。  
日（脸红）：……  
乱（八卦）：队长，你这不置可否的态度到底是喜欢还是讨厌啊？  
紫（微笑着注视着小白）；没关系，队长有话直说就好。  
日（目光与瞬的眼睛接触，脸红透）：呃……嗯。  
紫（微笑）：谢谢。

 

65.普段どんなシチュエーションでエッチするの?[一般是什么体位?]  
紫（微笑）：估计大家差不多能猜到了。  
乱（微笑）：嗯。  
日（疑惑）：嗯？  
【台下观众（同疑惑）：嗯——？？？】

 

66.やってみたいシチュエーションは?(场所、时间、コスチューム等)[想尝试什么样的做法?(场所,时间,服装等)]  
紫（邪恶地笑，畅想状）：嗯，这个问题嘛……值得考虑。  
日（掀桌，狮子吼）：混蛋……不要再乱想了！在床上就好！办公桌温泉树林草地通通否决！  
乱（捂脸）：紫堂君……你的恶趣味真是太可怕了……  
紫（微笑）：谢谢夸奖。  
乱（倒地）：我哪是在夸你啊……

 

67.シャワーはエッチの前? 后?[淋浴是在哔——前?还是后?]  
紫（笑）：常常是正在进行时。  
日（别过头）：……  
乱（握拳）：越发坚定了我要去队长房间装针孔的信念！

 

68.エッチの时の二人の约束ってある?[做时,两人有做过约定吗?]  
紫（笑）：不要捉弄他，不要太快，不要用力，不要……（被捂嘴）  
日（吼）：亏你还记得这么清楚！可是你哪次遵守约定了？  
乱（扶额）：队长你跟这个腹黑做这种约定无异于与虎谋皮……

 

69.相手以外とエッチしたことはある?[有和对方以外的人做过吗?]  
紫&日（摇头）：没有。  
乱：pass。

 

70.「心が得られないなら身体だけでも」という考えについて。賛成?反対?[关于「如果不能得到心,光是身体也行」的想法.赞成?反对?]  
紫（皱眉）：坚决反对，我倒是赞成如果得不到身体，只得到心就够了。  
日（点头）：嗯。  
乱（点头）：我也赞成。

 

71.相手が悪者に强【河蟹】奸されてしまいました! どうする?[对方被坏人强哔——了,怎么办?]  
紫（表情瞬间冰冷）：挫骨扬灰刨祖坟。  
日&乱（寒）：……（丫不仅腹黑……原来还是个鬼畜……）  
乱（擦冷汗）：那、那队长呢？  
日（表情瞬间冻结）：千年冰牢龙霰架。  
紫&乱（寒）：……（队长果然不好惹）

 

72.エッチの前と后、より耻ずかしいのはどっち?[哔——前和后,哪个更觉得害羞?]  
紫（耸肩）：我倒是无所谓，可队长一直很害羞呢，在下面时就把头埋到枕头里，在上面时就把头埋到我的肩窝上……（被捂嘴）  
日（狮子吼）：紫堂瞬——！！！  
紫（微笑）：我错了，队长。  
乱（吐槽）：紫堂君，你这是典型的虚心接受，坚决不改。

 

73.亲友が「今夜だけ、寂しいから???」とエッチを求めてきました。どうする?[朋友说?「只有今晚,因为太寂寞了」并要求哔——.怎么办?]  
紫（微笑）：我没有这样的朋友。  
日（点头）：同上。  
乱：pass。

 

74.自分はエッチが巧いと思う?[觉得自己的技术好吗?]  
紫（微笑）：问队长。  
日（别过头）：为什么每次都把这种问题推给我……  
紫（微笑）：因为这种事我自己说了不算了啊。  
日（咬牙）：混蛋……我拒绝回答。  
紫（转头看乱菊，微笑）：松本副队长，我们跳下题好吗？  
乱（看看题板，顿足慨叹）：唉唉，队长啊，是福不是祸，是祸躲不过。  
日（疑惑）：嗯？

 

75.相手はエッチが巧い?[对方的呢?]  
日（炸毛，掀桌）：为什么又问回来？  
紫（微笑）：队长，早晚要回答的，别推了……  
日（拔刀）：端——  
紫（微笑）：你不说我先说了啊——队长没有技术可言呢……（小白举刀要砍）却非常非常的可爱……（小白脸红，手抖）让人忍不住想要去怜惜呵护。（小白收刀，捂脸）  
乱（追问）：队长啊……别害羞啦，说实话吧。  
日（小声）：很好。  
乱（装傻）：什么很好？  
日（掀桌）：他技术很好——够了，不要再问了！！！

 

76.エッチ中に相手に言ってほしい言叶は?[做的时候希望对方说什么?]  
紫（微笑）：叫我的名字就够了。  
日（脸红）：他只要不说那些很露骨的话就好……  
乱（RP状）：哦哦？什么话？  
日（别过脸）：……  
紫（若无其事）：比如“乖孩子，不要含得这样紧”之类的……（被捂嘴）  
日（面红耳赤）：你再敢胡说八道晚上就别想进老子的房间！  
乱（握拳）：哦哦，怪不得查寝的大爷总说紫堂君夜不归宿，原来是跑到队长那里幽会去了……有生之年一定要装针孔！！！

 

77.エッチ中に相手が见せる颜で好きな颜はどんなの?[哔——时最喜欢看到对方的脸是什么表情?]  
紫（微笑）：哎呀，我若是说了，恐怕今天晚上就看不到了呢。  
日（大怒）：你就是不说今天晚上也看不到了！老子要布结界！妖孽退散！  
紫（转向乱菊）：既然这样，我就无所顾虑了……话说我果然还是最喜欢这孩子被欺负得哭出来的表情，那么委屈可怜的样子，让人忍不住想要将他欺负得更惨一些呢……（又被捂嘴）  
日（与瞬咬耳朵）：够了，不要再说了……  
紫（挑眉）：……  
日（瞪眼）：你有什么资格不满，混蛋？  
紫（委屈）：……  
日（脸红，小小声）：好吧……只要你不再乱说话，晚、晚上……还是可以过来的……  
紫（点头点头）：……（小白放开手）  
乱（挑眉）：不要再说悄悄话啦，队长快答题！  
日（脸红）：温、温柔的表、表情吧……

 

78.恋人以外ともエッチしてもいいと思う?[觉得和恋人以外的人哔——也可以吗?]  
紫&日摇头。  
乱：pass。

 

79.S【河蟹】Mとかに兴味はある?[对S【河蟹】M之类的有兴趣吗?]  
日（疑惑）：那是什么？  
紫（微笑）：好玩的东西哦，哪天我们也玩玩啊，队长？  
日（直觉到瞬的不怀好意）：算了……我没兴趣。  
紫（叹气）：可惜……  
乱（抖）：紫堂君……你想对我家队长怎样？他的年龄按现世的计算方法……还是个未成年啊！

 

80.突然相手が身体を求めてこなくなったらどうする?[突然对方变得不寻求身体【河蟹】需要了,怎么办?]  
紫（微笑，看小白）：我想我会很难过吧，但绝不会强迫他。  
日（掀桌）：你哪次不是强……  
紫（挑眉）：你哪次不是半推半就？  
日（理亏）：……  
乱（同情地看着小白）；队长啊……  
日（捂脸）：……  
乱（叹气）：队长啊……先答了题再捂脸也不迟。  
日（语塞）：我……（脸迅速变红）  
紫（补充）：他会诱受……  
日（捂脸）：……

 

81.强哔——をどう思いますか?[对强哔——有何感想?]  
紫（憎恶）：天理难容。  
日（冰冷）：天诛地灭。  
乱（坚决）：严重同意。

 

82.エッチでツライのは何?[哔——最棘手的是什么?]  
紫（摊手）：这孩子总是被我弄哭……虽然他哭起来的样子很可爱，但哭得太厉害我也会心疼的啊……  
乱（扶额）：你还知道心疼……  
紫（微笑）：和个人的恶趣味相比，当然还是队长的感觉更重要啊。（小白脸红）  
乱（耸肩）：你也有这么人夫的时候，不容易。  
紫（微笑）谢谢。  
乱（看小白）：那队长呢？  
日（别过头）：他、他……他总是把我弄哭……混蛋……我也不想哭啊……可、可是……（耳根红）  
乱（拍拍瞬的肩膀）：紫堂君，我家队长这么娇小，你可要小心点，别把他弄坏了！  
紫（摊手）：我真的已经很小心了……其实我觉得队长并不是疼哭的。  
乱（眼珠转了转，赞同）：……嗯，我觉得也是。  
日（困惑）：嗯？你们在说什么？  
紫&乱（严肃）：大人说话，小孩子不要插嘴。  
日（气结）：……

 

83.今までエッチした场所で一番スリリングだったのはどこ?[目前为止觉得最惊险的哔——地点是哪裏?]  
日（气炸）：办公室。  
乱（顿足捶胸）：为毛我一次也没撞见？  
紫（微笑）：您翘班去了。  
乱（无语）：……

 

84.受けの侧からエッチに诱ったことはある?[受方有主动要求过哔——吗?]  
紫（耸肩）：有啊，第一次不就是么？  
日（怒）：可是那次我本想做攻的！  
紫（远目）：队长啊……好高骛远是不对的——你不是一直这样教导我们吗？  
乱（点头）：就是啊。  
日（气结）：……

 

85.その时の攻めの反応は?[那时攻方的反应呢?]  
日（望天）：前一秒，梨花带雨的他还任老子为所欲为……下一秒，原形毕露的他把老子扒了个片甲不留……  
紫（微笑）：……  
乱（摊手）：……

 

86.攻めが强哔——したことはある?[攻方有强哔——过吗?]  
日（大怒）：有！  
紫（遗憾）：可惜未遂。  
日&乱（远目）：你还想怎样啊混蛋？！  
紫（托腮）：我那时真是太不果断了……早知道队长的心已经属于我，我那时就该放心大胆地做到最后……结果害得我淋了半小时的冷雨才冷静下来……  
日&乱（寒）：……

 

87.その时の受けの反応は?[那时受方的反应呢?]  
紫（亢奋）：啊……队长很可爱很可爱哟……口头上拼命拒绝，身体却意外地诚实呢……  
日（脸红）：……  
乱（吐槽）：典型的口嫌体正直。

 

88.「エッチの相手にするなら???」という理想像はある?[有理想中的「哔——的对象」吗?]  
紫（看小白，微笑）：嗯。  
日（脸红）：……  
乱（扶额）：队长……你又想用一排省略号搪塞过去！  
日（捂脸）：……嗯。

 

89.相手は理想にかなってる?[对方符合理想吗?]  
紫&日：点头。  
乱：pass。

 

90.エッチに小道具を使う?[哔——时使用道具吗?]  
紫（从小白手里拿过束头发的带子）：这个吧。  
日（脸红）：……  
乱（寒）：紫堂君……原来你的兴趣是捆绑……  
紫（将带子拆开，丝带变成宽布条）：我哪有那么BT？我只是偶尔这样而已……（将布条蒙上小白的眼睛）  
日（僵硬，无助，声音发软）：瞬……别……  
紫（取下带子）：看，条件反射……  
乱（恶寒）：这比捆绑还BT……

 

91.贵方の「はじめて」は何歳の时?[你的「初次」是几岁?]  
日（扶额）：今年，我记不得具体年龄了。  
紫（扶额）：同上。  
乱（同扶额）：死神的年龄确实是个麻烦事……

 

92.それは今の相手?[那,是现在的对方吗?]  
紫&日点头。  
乱：pass。

 

93.どこにキスされるのが一番好き?[最喜欢被亲吻哪裏?]  
紫（微笑）：只要队长肯主动吻过来，那就哪里都好。  
日（脸红）：额头。  
紫&乱（微笑）：队长果然还是个小孩子。  
日（气结）：你们……怎么哪壶不开提哪壶……

 

94.どこにキスするのが一番好き?[最喜欢亲吻哪裏?]  
紫（微笑）：队长无论哪里我都喜欢吻呢……这孩子皮肤很好哦。  
日（脸红）：眼睛。  
乱（微笑）：紫堂君，队长真的很控你的眼睛啊！  
紫（放电）：是吗，队长？  
日（捂眼睛）：滚！

 

95.エッチ中に相手が一番喜ぶことは何?[哔——中做什么令对方最高兴?]  
紫（微笑）：吻他的额头，轻一点，慢一些，扣着他的手。  
日（脸红）：喊、喊他的名字……求、求他……（捂脸）  
乱（亢奋）：哦哦哦哦？真想象不到队长求人的样子啊！好想看！  
日（怒瞪）：松本女人。  
乱（垂头）：我错了，队长，请不要扣工资。

 

96.エッチの时、何を考えてる?[哔——时会想什么?]  
紫（微笑）：想怎么不弄疼他。  
日（别过头）：你明明是在想怎么欺负我……  
乱（打趣）：队长……你现在的语气完全像个哀怨的小媳妇儿……  
日（捂脸）：……  
乱（好奇）：那队长呢？  
日（捂脸）：……  
紫（微笑）：我猜他头脑中已经一片空白了……

 

97.一晩に何回くらいやる?[一个晚上做几次?]  
日（怒）：我晕过去为止。  
乱（寒）：队长啊……你这小身板儿……能行吗？紫堂君，你倒是节制点啊。  
紫（笑）：有氧运动有益于身体发育哦。  
日（惊）：真的假的？  
紫（笑）：当然是真的。  
日（怒）：果然是假的！  
乱（笑）：队长，这回紫堂君可没骗你。

 

98.エッチの时、服は自分で脱ぐ? 脱がせてもらう?[哔——时,衣服是自己脱还是被脱?]  
日（望天）：往往我还在思考为什么我又被推了的时候，我们的衣服就都不翼而飞了……  
紫（微笑）：然后他就定定地盯着我发呆。  
乱（鼻血）：紫堂君，你的身材真的很好，嗯嗯……  
紫（微笑）：谢谢。

 

99.贵方にとってエッチとは?[对你来说哔——是什么?]  
紫（微笑）：有益身心增强双方理解信任的活动哦。  
日（脸红）：算是更深的沟、沟通吧。  
乱（挑眉）：哦哦哦？更、深……（开始往不CJ的方向想）  
紫（微笑）：您脑补完毕了吗？我们开始最后一题吧。  
乱（脑补完毕，心满意足）：好。

 

100.相手に一言どうぞ.[请对对方说一句话吧.]  
紫（亲昵地搂住小白的脖子，语气暧昧）：队长，在我们上台之前……你不是想惩罚我么？现在节目结束了哦……要不要继续惩罚，嗯？  
日（握拳）：要！谁让你昨晚把我折腾得那么惨！  
紫（妖媚地笑，揽过小白的腰，公主抱）：走吧！  
【说着，黑影一闪，二人不见。】  
乱（惊叹）：不愧是尸魂界最快的瞬步啊混蛋……就这么没影了啊混蛋，我想看live啊混蛋！好吧，既然嘉宾都撤了，我们也撤吧——感谢紫堂君和日番谷队长的大力配合，感谢观众朋友们的积极参与和大力支持，感谢全体工作人员的辛勤的劳动，今天的节目就进行到这里，我们下期节目再见！


	85. 紫花BG番外1.不要迷恋哥

高三的早晨总是忙碌而疲倦的。  
凌威走到自己的座位上，朝同桌沈航点了下头算是打过招呼，卸下几乎将半边肩膀压骨折的单肩书包丢进书桌内，一手拉开拉锁，拽出一本练习册在桌面上摊开，另一只手开始寻觅位于书桌深处的水性笔。  
书页在他的指尖哗哗地流过，他的食指忽然定格在某两页之间。  
一张纸条外加一张纸片夹在其间。  
一眼瞄到纸条上的字迹和纸片上的涂鸦，凌威的额头上立刻多了三条深深的抬头纹。  
“……去死。”  
这声语气平和速度缓慢的咒骂吸引了沈航的注意力，他忍不住斜眼一瞟，瞄见凌威手中字条上一行苍劲有力的行书，不由得压低声音窃笑道：“又是嫂子的鸿雁传书啊？”  
“……”凌威淡淡地瞥了他一眼，依旧语气平和速度缓慢甚至带着几分语重心长的意味回敬道，“嫂你个P啊混蛋。”  
沈航带着一脸八卦之心得到满足的表情继续和练习册奋斗去了。  
凌威没好气地瞪着手里的字条，一直搜索水性笔未果的那只手最终扶上了自己的额头——

媚眼如丝一笑倾城的小受君~：  
碟子已阅，质量尚佳，赏赐汝saber涂鸦一枚，钦此。  
Your lord小H

偶尔失眠的时候，凌威躺在床上思考得最多的问题就是：我上辈子到底造了什么孽，怎么就遇上了小H这丫……  
小H，本名霍妍——因为对自己过于女性化的名字强烈不满，在与凌威传纸条时所写的落款习惯性使用姓氏首字母“H”；生理性别为女，从升入初中以来就开始自认为心理性别是男——凌威不只一次针对这种诡异的错误估计嗤之以鼻；社会属性为凌威的发小——两人是同一个小区同一单元同一楼层门对门的邻居，从小学、初中直到高一上学期，一直是同校同班的同学。  
很久很久以前，久到这个名为“小H”的神奇生物还没有向凌威灌输一些奇怪的世界观之前，凌威一直有一种朦朦胧胧的感觉，这种感觉付诸理论的准确表述就是：青梅竹马两小无猜从来都是编织美丽未来的基础和必要前提，经过成长的洗礼和时间的考验，革命友情必将得到全面而彻底的升华，最终修成正果，完成构建社会主义和谐家庭的伟大目标。  
那时的他还戴着红领巾，扎着小羊角辫、总是被同桌欺负哭的小H乖乖地跟在他身后，一口一声甜得几处滴出水来的“哥”。  
其实按照生日来，他反倒比小H小了7个月。  
但“哥”指的不是年龄，而是气场。凌威自认为不是个性格强势的人，只是周围的人都说他强势起来不是人……所以，经常解救小H于水火中（实际上就是被一些无聊小男生的恶意欺负中）的凌威，就被心怀感激与崇敬之情的小H当成了哥哥。  
给人当哥的感觉总体来说还是不错的，但是时间久了，凌威才惊觉自己原来处于一种被发卡的状态。这张卡有一个很悲催的名字，叫做“兄妹卡”。  
升入初中的时候。凌威发现一些所谓的“绯闻”开始围着他和小H转来转去。究其原因，竟是他们俩平时总是在一起鬼混的缘故。一开始他也没太在意，不过当班主任把他和小H叫到办公室面谈的时候，他才意识到事情有点闹大了。  
“凌威、霍妍，有些话老师要跟你们谈谈。”  
班主任推推金丝边儿的眼镜，开门见山一针见血地指出两个人之间的问题。  
“……男生和女生之间……还是不要走得这么近吧，对其他同学影响不好，而且你们现在也不是该谈恋爱的年纪——”  
凌威刚想说话，坐在一旁的小H却抢在他前面开了口——  
“老师，其实，他只是我哥。我从不迷恋哥，哥只是个传说。”  
“……………………………………”  
老师被噎得差点一口气没上来。  
“……………………………………”  
凌威觉得小H解释得没有错，不过他实在不理解为什么自己当时也差点一口气没上来。  
他也没有太多的时间思考到底为什么了，因为另一件让他苦恼至今的囧事很快接踵而来——  
小H看他和小伟子的眼神越来越奇怪。  
小伟子是坐在他前座的男生，个头儿比他还要高一点，视力不好，凌威便主动向班主任提出交换座位——毕竟一天被拍三十多次肩膀被问“黑板上写的是啥”，太令人头疼。换了座之后，小伟子心怀愧疚，故此一直对他态度很好……  
“哥。”  
有一天下课，小H幽幽地踱到正在和小伟子下五子棋的凌威的面前。  
“啊？啥事？”  
凌威一边用圆珠笔在画满方格的草纸上圈出自己的棋子，一边抬头看她。  
小H吞了口口水，一脸的神秘莫测，欲言又止。  
“说吧。”  
凌威瞅准了位置又画了圈儿，心里还想着“下一步下在那边就赢了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈”。  
“我突然发现你和小伟子很有夫妻相！”  
小H撂下这句话，带着几乎控制不住的坏笑，飘然而去。  
“我靠……”  
凌威手一哆嗦，眼睛一花，愣是把想好的一步棋圈到了意料之外的地方。  
于是，下五子棋从来没输过的他头一次尝到惨败的滋味。  
“哈哈哈哈，终于下赢你了！中午请客啊！”  
小伟子显然没听清小H说的什么，一看凌威犯了个低级到脑残的错误之后，从没赢过凌威的他嘴都快咧到后脑勺去了。  
“……”  
凌威横眉冷对，袖面高挽，旋即拉出要砸场子的架势。  
小伟子的笑脸瞬间凝固：“哥，我错了……中午我请你还不行吗……”  
小H称呼凌威为“哥”，所以班里的同学在和凌威开玩笑时也会喊他一声“哥”。  
凌威似乎很雷小H以外的人喊他“哥”——  
“谁是你哥啊混蛋？！”凌威从座位上跳起来，小伟子吓得一哆嗦，但凌威只是大步流星地朝小H坐的方向冲过去。  
小伟子刚要松口气，却见走了一半的凌威忽然停步回身，一咧嘴露出整齐的八颗牙，眼睛都快要眯成两条抛物线了：“小伟子，中午你请我吃饭，就这么说定了，不客气啊。”  
说罢，他头也不回地继续朝小H的位置逼近。  
你和小伟子很有夫妻相……  
什么叫“你和小伟子很有夫妻相”？！  
凌威突然想起小H前不久从校门口小书亭里租来的一堆花花绿绿的漫画书。  
那些书的封面都有一个显著的共同特点：怎么看怎么都是男人的两个家伙互相搂在一起……  
当时凌威还好奇地问了句“怎么都是男人？”。  
当时小H非常正直地回了一句“这些是关于友情的漫画”。  
友情个P啊混蛋！  
友情也没有那么搂的啊混蛋！  
还有两个人几乎脸对脸都要亲上了啊混蛋！  
果然是这些书搞的鬼啊混蛋！  
凌威一个箭步冲到小H身后，眼疾手快地从她手中抓到那本掩在课本下面的漫画书。  
“……”  
当看清书上KISS的两人都是男性的时候，凌威的手一软，书“啪”地摔在地上，嗓子眼一咸，早上吃过的食物差点从胃里反出来。  
“……哥……”  
小H有点牙齿打颤地瞅着他。  
凌威把手撑在小H的书桌上，一字一顿地说：  
“给、我、一、个、解、释——啊混蛋！”

小H的解释最终因为上课铃不识时务的打响而不了了之。  
然而在不久的将来，凌威还是悲催地得知了小H所看的那些诡异的漫画的背后所蕴含的文化体系——  
“哥，这些漫画借你，看完告诉我感想。”  
“画风还挺华丽的。”  
“那是，clamp就是质量的保证。”  
几天后。  
“看完啦？怎么样怎么样？”  
“……”  
“说呀说呀~”  
“这个星史郎和皇、皇X流……他俩……是不是……有问题啊？”  
“哥你这文盲！那个字不念X！是昴啦！昴流！他和星史郎是多么美好的一对儿啊！可恶的clamp大妈却偏偏给他们安排一个那么悲凉的结局——”  
“……”  
“嗯，这次借你这本吧。”  
“《绝爱》？”  
“嗯嗯，好好看啊，看完向我汇报感想。”  
次日。  
“这书我看不下去了！你怎么不告诉我这是两个男人？！”  
“就是两个男人才推荐你看的，是你自己说要尝试了解我的喜好呀哈哈~”  
“……”  
尝试了解小H的喜好，恐怕是凌威13年来的人生里做出的最不理智的决策。为了研读那些令他胃里直反酸水的男男XX漫画，凌威只得把漫画中的受方当做女生——这个办法在阅读强攻弱受型的BL漫画中倒是屡试不爽，只是每当小H推荐他看一些大叔受的漫画时，就比较痛苦了……  
初中三年，在小H的大力督促下，凌威几乎阅遍BL漫画中的经典，你要问他最喜欢哪本，他一定会毫不犹豫地告诉你：《冰之魔物语》。至于原因，他向小H汇报的是“画风漂亮感情真挚情节曲折而且结局幸福”，但是在这里，他要偷偷告诉你——他喜欢《冰之魔物语》的真正原因是：里面的小受伊修卡的长相和性格都极像女生，更重要的是，这个故事很清水。

升入高中的时候，深受BL文化熏陶的小H，开始自己亲自动笔写BL文了。  
凌威自然成了她忠实的读者，虽然他不喜欢看网络小说。  
但既然是小H写的，就无论如何也要一个字一个字地读下去，认真地思考挖掘之后，再留下一堆甚至比文还要长的感想和评论。  
“小受，你什么时候这么喜欢看文了？记得你以前说过不喜欢在网上看东西的啊。”  
某一天，在看到凌威的一篇长评之后，小H心情大好地问道——鉴于整个初中时代凌威的身高始终凄凉地定格在172cm，和小H之间3cm的身高差成为了小H定义他攻受属性的根本依据，再加上他那预示着反攻不能的姓氏“凌（零）”，“小受”这个称呼便从小H的身高超过他的那一刻起，成了他N年的诅咒……其实，把凌威定义为受，小H也是有过几分犹豫的，那些因为凌威那双原本水灵灵晶亮亮的大眼睛随着年龄的增长变得越发的狭长，面部稚嫩柔软的弧度如今也渐渐展露出干练锋利的棱角——这这这……怎么看怎么有成长为S腹黑攻的潜质啊，可为毛他的身高就杯具地卡在了172cm大关……小H也是恨铁不成钢啊恨铁不成钢，恨她哥不成攻啊不成攻，为了激励之，遂名之曰“小受”。  
凌威皱皱眉，没说话，一来算是以沉默抗议小H对他的称呼；二来……这个问题的回答实在是说不出口。  
——其实我现在仍然不喜欢在网上看东西。  
只不过，它们若是出自你的手，那么就另当别论了。  
……话说为毛另当别论啊？  
意识到这一点之后，凌威自己也吓了一跳。  
小时候朦朦胧胧畅想过的他与小H的未来忽然在记忆的回收站里莹莹放光。  
凌威很想把这些记忆的碎片还原。  
但看了看身边搂着本BL小说看得一脸傻笑的小H，他还是决定清空回收站。  
他和小H之间，就像是一场RPG游戏，他从一开始就选择了扮演哥哥的角色，那么就应该义无反顾地扮演下去——这就是游戏规则的全部。

凌威看着手里的字条和涂鸦，一整个早自习的时间就在对往事的追忆中悠悠度过。当物理老师夹着习题集踩着上课铃踏入教室的那一刻，凌威的视线终于落在眼前空空如也的练习册上——  
“靠，沈航，老吴今天是不是要讲这个专题？”  
沈航瞅瞅凌威的练习册，带着七分同情三分幸灾乐祸的表情点点头。  
“恭喜你，答对了……”  
“杯具啊混蛋——！！！你怎么不早提醒我啊混蛋——？！”  
“你瞅着嫂子的字条瞅得那么秋水望穿那么翻云覆雨，我哪敢打扰你啊……”  
凌威刚想骂一句“你丫别TM糟蹋成语了啊混蛋”，却听见老师的传唤声——  
“课代表，把昨天留的专题答案写在黑板上，下面同学照着对一下……”  
沈航朝凌威摆摆手：“一路走好，课代表……”  
凌威冷笑，眼疾手快地抓起沈航的练习册，无视他呆若木鸡的表情，若无其事地朝讲台走去。


	86. 紫花BG番外2.哥是个传说

都说人逢喜事精神爽。  
靳宁发现同桌霍妍从进教室之后就一直在傻笑。  
“什么事这么高兴啊？”靳宁忍不住低声问道。  
霍妍变魔术似的从书包里抽出一张亮闪闪的光盘。  
“我一直想要的片子昨晚终于买到手了~呀哈哈~XD~”  
“什么片子啊？”靳宁伸手作势要拿。  
“这个呀……不适合你看。”霍妍飞快地将光盘塞进一本练习册里，一脸紧张兮兮外加神经兮兮的表情。  
“……”靳宁若有所思地瞟了她一眼，遂得出结论，“果然又是传说中的……BX？”  
“呃……嘿嘿~~~”霍妍不好意思地笑笑，“……真了解我啊。”  
“嘁……”靳宁丢了个极度鄙视的眼神，继续写起手边的练习册来，“你那点小心眼儿我能猜不透吗？”  
“嘿~嘿~”霍妍不回答，只是笑，边笑边从书包里掏练习册。  
靳宁写了几笔，忽然觉得不对劲：“昨晚？昨晚咱班不是考政治吗？你什么时候出去买的碟？”  
霍妍转了转手里的水性笔，在一道英语改错题上勾了两笔之后，微微一笑：“买碟这种事，还用得着本人亲自出马么？你以为我哥是用来干什么的？”  
“你哥……你让你家小V帮你买的？”  
“啊，对呀，昨晚他们班数学晚补，你也知道咱哥的数学一向彪悍，于是他就翘掉啦。”  
“……”  
靳宁试图想象一下传说中的小V为自己的同桌买BX电影光盘的情景，想象的结果是，受到严重惊吓的她，手中的笔“啪嗒”一下滚到了地上。  
传说中的小V，本名凌威。据霍妍透露，因为“凌”和BX里代表小受的“零”同音，所以凌威在给别人写纸条时落款向来只落与自己的名字谐音的字母“V”。话说这个小V同学，勉强算是根校草——假如他的身高不那么杯具的话，“勉强算”这个修饰语说不定就可以去掉，并且与同桌霍妍关系暧昧——虽然三年二班所有同学几乎都默认了凌威和霍妍之间的关系，但当事人却一口咬定“他真的只是我哥……我真不迷恋他，他只是个传说！”。  
可是人民的眼睛是雪亮的，容不得沙子，更容不得JQ。  
据靳宁所知，高一没分文理之前，传说中的小V和霍妍貌似还是同班同学，传说中的小V貌似还一直用单车载着霍妍上学放学——直到某天小V的车悲催地被盗为止……  
总之这一对儿很神奇。  
不过小V居然肯帮自己这个腐女同桌霍妍买BX电影碟……这是不是有点太神奇了？

三年七班。  
凌威将沈航的答案原封不动地誊写在黑板上之后，折回到座位上。  
“谢了。”  
练习册物归原主。  
“不客气。”沈航答了一句，继而又想起什么似的，“奇怪了，你昨晚不是翘课先走了吗？怎么练习册还没写完啊？”  
“……”  
凌威的眼神忽然变得很可怕，整个人仿佛被一团名为“怨念”的浓密的黑烟笼罩住。  
其实……物理练习册在两天前已经被小H扣下了。  
两天前——  
“小受，帮个忙呗~”  
“……”  
“小受！”  
“……”  
“弱受M受！别给我装死！”  
“我告诉过你，求我的时候应该管我叫什么。”  
“……”  
“哼。”  
“呃……哥，麻烦你帮个忙……”  
“啥事？”  
“帮我买张碟呗。”  
“什么碟？”  
“【哔——】。”  
“……！这种东西你怎么不自己买啊混蛋？！”  
“口胡！我怎么好意思买啊？！”  
“那我就好意思了——”  
“哥~”  
“老子不认识你……”  
“好吧，那你的物理练习册归我了，一手交碟，一手交练习册~”  
“@@￥*￥%%&%……！”

昨天晚上。  
月黑风高的夜晚，是约会和翘课最理想的掩护。  
凌威将单肩书包一挎，压低了黑色鸭舌帽的帽檐，连续躲过N个随地流窜作案的教导主任，捎带着躲过门口传达室里跟着半导体一起唱《霸王别姬》的大爷，瞄一眼校门口的岗亭里保安大叔搂着电脑玩连连看玩得正high，他吸了口气，瞅准黑漆漆的围栏，退一步、跑两步、握住第二道横栏、翻身、跳、着陆——整套动作干净利落一气呵成声息皆无，功力深厚技术卓越得一看就知冰冻三尺非一日之寒……  
学校对面的小卖店里的阿姨亲切地朝他招了招手——  
“小伙子——还是两瓶雪碧？”  
凌威尴尬地摆摆手：“阿姨，我今天有点事，得先回家。”  
“哎，不等那个小姑娘啦？”  
“……”  
凌威恨不得把帽檐压进自己的领子里。  
这是什么社会啊？怎么连小卖店的阿姨都八卦到这种程度啊？！  
还好一辆通向市里的公交车呼啸着停在校门口的车站前。  
凌威逃难似的冲了上去。  
二十分钟后，安全抵达目的地——D市最大的电脑城兼盗版碟出售中心。

凌威围着所有的售碟摊位转了N圈，每位摊主都对这位神情诡秘举止鬼祟怎么看怎么心里有鬼的小伙子行起了注目礼。  
凌威看准了一位长得很正直的摊主，再次狠狠压了压帽檐——悲催的是，由于紧张或者其他微妙的情愫导致他没能很好的控制好手劲，鸭舌帽的帽檐发出一声清脆的“咔吧”声……折了。  
凌威的心脏也随之“咔吧”了一声。  
这是初二生日时小H送他的生日礼物啊……  
凌威用悲催的眼神看着手里残破的帽子和帽子中央那个白色的勾。  
压下心疼的感觉，他开始怨念帽子的质量——  
卧槽！Nike怎么也是这种豆腐渣质量啊混蛋？  
但很快他发现了一件更悲催的事——  
当他把帽子转过了个之后，想在丢掉之前最后瞻仰一下这顶帽子的“遗容”的时候，忽然发现帽子的背面，绣着一个李宁标识的图案……  
凌威盯着帽子，五分钟才费力地挤出六个字来：“靠，山寨——啊混蛋！”  
解决掉悲催的山寨帽子之后，凌威带着一脸视死如归风中凌乱的表情重新回到那个面相正直的女摊主面前。  
“小伙子，想买什么？”女摊主热情地迎了上来。  
“……”凌威开始运气，顺便开始酝酿。  
他只是替小H买，所以他不应该有任何心虚或是愧疚的感觉！  
天地可鉴，他凌威是三观正常积极上进的大好青年！……除了偶尔看看工口动画打打工口游戏之外。  
“小伙子？”摊主有些奇怪地看着凌威的脸。  
“呃……那个……请问……一下，你这里……有没有……那、那个……未、未删节版的蓝……《蓝宇》？”  
凌威如释重负地松了口气。  
TMD终于问出来了！  
下一秒，他就悲催地发现……整个电脑城都静默了。


	87. 紫花BG番外3.人生是茶几

晚上8：00放学的时候，霍妍刚要收拾书包，搁在书桌里的手机像是积压了几辈子的怒火一样玩命地震动起来。  
“欠调教的M受”几个字在发信人提示栏中闪闪发光。  
霍妍打开短信，上面只有简简单单的三个字外加一个句号：老地点。  
“……！”  
拿着手机的手下意识地握紧了一些，她微微皱起眉头，加快了收拾东西的速度。  
“拜拜啦小宁~”  
将沉得可以充当杀人凶器的书包往肩上一摔，霍妍一把拉开教室的后门，头也不回地向靳宁摆了摆手，消失在走廊里。  
“唉唉，重色轻友的家伙……”  
靳宁继续慢吞吞地收拾东西，捎带着哀怨地叹了口气。

霍妍以“阻我者不得好死且不得超生”的气势拨开走廊里熙熙攘攘的人群，一口气冲到挨着教学楼正门的楼梯口附近。凌威挎着书包正坐在走廊扶手上悠闲地荡着两只脚，手里的两瓶雪碧在照明条件极度残次的走廊里映出绿幽幽的光。  
霍妍现在的感觉甚是微妙。看到凌威出现在这里，她当然很高兴，但说出口的话却明显带着抱怨的意味：“我不是叫你不用回来等我……”  
“给——”凌威没有听完她的话，只是将一瓶雪碧扔进她手里，腾出一只手在书包里摸索一番，用食指和中指夹出一张套着塑料封套的光盘，“你要的。”  
“这是——啊，你真买到了？！”  
意识到这是自己图谋已久的碟子，霍妍的眼睛瞬间被一股腐火点燃了。  
凌威将碟子递到她手上，从扶手上跳下来，站在她身边，3cm的身高差立即让他感到跟她并肩而立是件多么不理智的事，于是他朝前走了几步，适当与她拉开些距离：“走吧。”  
“哥，你是好人啊——！！！纯种的——！！！”  
霍妍将碟子塞进书包里，一步一颠地追了上来。  
“少给老子发卡啊混蛋。”  
他停步，转头，本想朝这个乱给自己发卡的家伙丢出一个混合着怨念与愠怒的冷漠眼神，却在目光接触到她一闪一闪亮晶晶的星星眼时，嘴角不由自主地牵出一丝若有若无的弧度。  
霍妍当时就愣了一下。  
她印象里的某只M受一般只有两种笑容，一种是两眼眯成两弯弧线的露齿而笑，一种是一脸无奈的淡淡微笑。像今天这样眼神肃杀嘴角上扬怎么看怎么邪气的邪笑还真就见所未见——  
“哥，你皮笑肉不笑的鬼畜表情居然练就到如此炉火纯青的地步了？！”  
“所以说老子其实是攻……”  
凌威保持着这个“皮笑肉不笑”的表情，眼神无限迂回地拐向霍妍。  
“口胡——！！！”  
霍妍似乎是被这眼神雷到了，一嗓子“口胡”肃清了整条走廊的噪音。  
于是凌威第N次企图在口头上“反攻”的计划再次被无情地否决了。更悲催的是，堆积了一走廊的学生们都开始或是鬼鬼祟祟或是明目张胆地瞄着他俩。  
“瞅什么瞅？两口子吵架没见过啊混蛋？”凌威将一脸囧相的霍妍往身后一推，口气嚣张得好像全走廊的人都欠了他N亿美元，以眼神将几个站得离他近的人一一凌迟之后，他一把抓起魂飞二里地以外的霍妍的胳膊，“孩子他妈，走！”

坐在公交车上，霍妍似乎还没从方才的惊悚中缓过来。  
凌威看她许久不说一句话，心里不免有点发毛：“喂，腐女，把物理练习册还我吧，明天还得……”  
一直坐着不动的霍妍终于有了反应，她以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当之势掐住凌威的脖子——  
“你个口胡的死小受啊啊啊啊——口胡！！！谁TMD是孩子他妈啊啊啊啊——口胡！！！”  
别看霍妍生得高高瘦瘦的，力气可是一点儿也不小，凌威只觉得自己真的像是她笔下受尽折磨凌虐的终究小受，一时间竟然“呼吸紊乱，眼眸湿润”。  
“你……写了……那么多小说……笔下的……男主们……不都是……你的儿子吗……你不就是……孩子他妈——啊啊……我靠你轻点啊混蛋……”  
“我掐不死你个口胡的小M受！再敢胡说八道老娘就拿冬瓜……”  
霍妍一边咬牙切齿地念念有词，一边继续加大力度虐待凌威，只是捏着捏着，指腹间忽然滑过一个圆滚滚硬邦邦的凸起，这奇异的触感让她暂停了施力。  
“何ですか？（这是什么）”  
她的手指在那个诡异的东西上停顿了一瞬，却觉得被自己胳膊卡着的那个肩膀小幅度地颤动了一下。  
凌威的声音十分明显地变了调：“要、要死啊混蛋……你说……这是啥？这TMD……呃……是老子的喉结——呃……啊混蛋！”  
“口、口胡……”霍妍的手像是被烧红的烙铁烫到一样迅速缩了回去，想了半天总算憋出一句话来，“我、我深刻的错了……可是你也不至于发出这么YD的声音来吧？”  
凌威活动活动被勒出十道红印儿的脖子，小声嘀咕道：“亏你丫还写了那么多BL文，连喉结是大部分男性的敏感点这点常识都不知道？”  
“口胡——！！！你个YD的M受——！！！我看你就是欠调教@#￥%￥#%……￥——！”  
霍妍的脸有点发烫，为了掩饰如此囧态，她再度掐住了凌威的脖子，不过这一次很小心地避开了他的喉结。  
两个人一路打打闹闹，不一会儿便到了家。是夜，凌威倒在床上揉着被蹂躏得几乎掉了层皮的脖子，悲催地发现自己居然忘了向霍妍要回自己的练习册。  
“算了，明天早上一起走时再向她要吧……”  
次日早晨，凌威成功要回了自己的物理练习册并从练习册中发现了霍妍表示感谢的字条与涂鸦。说来小H这丫还算是有点狼心（凌威确信自己没用错词），送他的涂鸦上画的竟然不是一对BL情侣，而是他最喜欢的工口养成游戏里的女主saber，这是何等的狼心发现啊混蛋。课间，凌威拿着那张小纸片，翻来覆去地瞅着上面拿着誓约胜利之剑迎风而立的saber，他的目光忽然被隐藏在画面右下角的草地中的一行小字吸引——9.4 23：55。  
话说这是画稿完成的时间——也就是昨天晚上吧……  
昨天9月4日，今天9月5日，明天……  
凌威的嘴角不由自主地翘了起来，鼻腔里迸出一声令人不寒而栗的冷哼。  
“哥们儿，你咋的啦？”  
同桌沈航有些担心地偷瞄他一眼。  
凌威冷笑道：“这就叫冤有头，债有主……啊混蛋。”  
沈航抓起桌上的一打子练习册直奔讲台上的老师，因为他同桌现在浑身上下散发着的暗黑气场实在让他觉得不舒服。  
凌威从上衣口袋里掏出手机，开始发短信。  
收件人：疯女人小H  
信息内容：去年欠我的生日贺文还没写完，转眼间老子今年的生日就要到了。小H，你自己看着办吧。  
5分钟以后，凌威的手机嗡嗡震响。  
打开一看，小H的回复是一排省略号。  
凌威看着手机屏上的六个点，嘴角的弧度越发的邪恶起来。

当天晚上。  
凌威和霍妍一先一后地从公交车上跳下来，晃晃悠悠地往所住的小区走。霍妍似乎有话要说，又是一副欲言又止的样子，凌威刚想问她，她却主动开了口：“哥，那个……问你个事。明天，生日……你想要什么？”  
“……”凌威再度控制不住地唇角上扬，如果现在他面前有一面镜子，他肯定能被镜子里自己的表情雷到，“你去年不是说要给我写篇3P的贺文么？我也不难为你，你把它改成5P就OK了。”  
其实凌威不爱看BL工口文——因为他比较钟爱BG工口文（……），但自从他发现每次向霍妍索要BL工口文时，她那一脸要多囧有多囧的表情很有趣时，他便开始频繁地催促霍妍写各种BL工口。当然霍妍每次都是顾左右而言他，从来都没真正写过一篇完整的。这不，她现在又在故技重施了——  
“啊哈哈……是吗……”  
“……你说呢？”  
凌威忍着笑，抱起肩膀，冲她摆出一张黄世仁向杨白劳讨债的脸。  
“哥啊，我说我们还是快点回家吧！”  
霍妍作贼心虚似的加快了脚步，最后索性跑了起来。  
这个体育废柴居然还敢在老子面前跑？  
凌威暗笑，举步就追。  
“咦？啊啊——！”  
跑在前面的霍妍忽然发出一声惊叫。凌威这才发现位于她前方的下水井井盖不翼而飞……  
“小妍——！”  
凌威一步冲过去，眼疾手快地扯住霍妍的胳膊。  
“……”  
霍妍的脚终于在下水井边缘处停了下来。  
2秒钟的沉默。  
凌威突然意识到自己刚才喊霍妍时，用的竟是年代久远的老称呼，顿时浑身都不自在起来，赶紧放开抓着她的手。  
谢天谢地，霍妍好像没有察觉到他的窘迫。  
“你倒是看着点路啊混蛋！真要掉下去了怎么办？”  
他迅速转移话题，语气里透着几分责怪的意味。  
“真掉下去……说不定会穿越啊……”  
惊魂甫定的霍妍半开玩笑半认真地说。  
“你以为你是涉谷有利啊混蛋？这年头穿越风险太大，弄不好你丫就穿到火影死神里变成炮灰了……”  
“……小受。”霍妍打断他的碎碎念。  
凌威悲催地发现自己的话一定是触动了这个腐女的某根腐神经，不然，她不会闪着一双星星眼腐笑着瞅着自己……  
果然——  
“小受，拜你所赐，我有灵感了！”  
“哈？”  
“新文构思~”  
“喂喂，旧坑还没填平，又想写新的……？”  
“这可是你的生日贺文啊~嘿嘿~”  
“我的生日贺文？”  
“不过估计你又要等到明年了……因为这次我要开个长篇。”  
“你就拖稿吧混蛋……”  
“口胡！这次我真的要痛改前非，好好写个生日贺文给你！”  
“……”  
“我打算内容就写……以你我为原型的主人公掉进下水道，穿越到死神世界里的故事。”  
“……”  
“CP的话——”  
“你要是以老子为原型，就给老子的CP安排个像saber一样的美女吧！”  
“你就知道saber啊口胡！我又不会写BG文……不过我不会委屈你，我把我的本命小白许配给你，如何？”  
“这才是口胡吧混蛋？老子为毛要跟那个小白毛搞GAY啊混蛋？”  
“口胡——！我这是为你好啊，因为你跟除小白之外的任何人CP，就只有做受的命——”  
“……难道我跟一护CP我也是受？”  
“……一护有白崎了，你不能跟他CP。”  
“那小白还有市丸银、雏森桃等一系列备胎，你忍心把人家拆散么……”  
“口胡啊你！我是作者我最大！在我地盘这儿你就得听我的——！”  
“……我可不可以不要这个礼物啊混蛋？”  
“当~然~不~可~以~”  
“……”  
于是，死神同人《且歌且行，边走边Y》……就这样杯具地诞生了。


	88. 紫花BG番外4.处处有杯具

凌威生日这天，霍妍正式开坑了。  
霍妍写东西总会很投入很大精力，写到兴头时，通宵熬夜也成了家常便饭。  
于是早晨敲响霍家大门时，站在凌威面前的霍妍，一天比一天憔悴，黑眼圈也是一天深过一天。  
“好消息，你的贺文……已经突破一万字大关……”  
“……”  
然而凌威并不认为这是个好消息。他宁愿他的生日贺文坑的施工进展为零，也不想看到小H天天cos功夫熊猫顶着一双色泽浓重的黑眼圈。而且这个月的月末，还要进行一轮复习的阶段测试，小H却把大部分精力投在他的贺文上，实在有些不妥。  
“啊，码字辛苦了……但不要天天都睡得这样晚，月末还有月考——”  
霍妍的表情看上去有点不高兴。  
凌威轻轻叹了口气。  
他知道霍妍一向自恃是个有分寸的人，她最讨厌别人对她的学习安排指手划脚。  
但他也知道霍妍一旦致力于码字上，她的那些分寸和自制力就会统统不翼而飞。  
所以他忍不住提醒她：“……记得每天做一套数学真题，不会做的画出来，午休时我去你们班找你。”  
“……”  
霍妍显然被戳中了痛处，几乎是恼羞成怒地白了他一眼。  
凌威迎着她的目光，严肃地直视着她的眼睛：“你瞪我也没用，想学好数学就不能偷懒，不做题永远不能发现问题，发现不了问题谈何解决问题？”  
“……做题就能提高成绩的混蛋理论，只适用于你们这群连第一次鸦片战争是几几年爆发都记不住的理科生。”  
霍妍把头扭向一边，加快了脚步，将凌威落在后面。  
凌威没有追赶。  
因为他在思考这个异常严峻的问题：第一次鸦片战争是什么时候爆发的来着？  
他开始在1740、1840和1940这三个数字中犹豫徘徊。  
苦思冥想之际，一辆通往学校的公交车飞驰而过，霍妍随着等车的人流飞快地挤上车。  
车门快要关上的时候，仍然思考未果的凌威如梦初醒——  
“啊——师傅，不好意思，稍等一下——！师傅——！”  
司机大叔鄙夷地瞥了他一眼，载着塞得满满当当如同沙丁鱼罐头一样的乘客们绝尘而去——  
“八戒啊，等下一辆吧。”  
凌威听见远去的公交车上爆发出一阵渐行渐远的哄笑声。  
“……Fuck——！！！Damn it——！！！”别看凌威英语成绩不咋地，脏话骂得却是意外的字正腔圆，“你丫见过像老子这么英俊帅气的猪八戒吗？你TM以为这是《最游记》啊混蛋？！”

凌威悲催地等待下一辆公交车，悲催地上车之后，悲催地发现自己的同桌沈航居然在这辆车上，而且这小子还很幸运地搞到了一个座位。  
“嘿，哥们儿，你今天怎么自己走呀？嫂子呢？跟别人跑了？”  
凌威控制着自己想爆粗口吼一句“嫂你M嫂，跑你M跑”的冲动，将压得肩膀发疼的单肩书包卸下来，高高举起，重重抛下——  
“啊——！！！沉死了——！！！”  
沈航发出一声凄厉的惨嚎，引得一车人纷纷侧目。  
凌威拍拍手掌，活动活动膀子，没事人似的展颜一笑：“沈航你别叫这么大声，搞得好像我在虐待你。”  
沈航将他的书包摞在自己的书包上面，一起抱在怀里，骂骂咧咧地反驳道：“你TM难道不是在虐待我么？嫂子一不在你TMD就这样！”  
凌威狠狠地剜了他一眼：“废话少说，老子有事要问你。”  
“啥事？”  
“第一次鸦片战争是什么时间？”  
“……啥？！”沈航鼻梁上的黑框眼镜都要掉下来了，“凌哥，别告诉我你要半路出家学文去……”  
“……”  
凌威的眼神好像在看一具泡在福尔马林里待解剖的尸体。  
沈航被他看得寒毛倒竖，才恍悟自己不小心叫了他最忌讳的称呼，他赶忙改口：“呃……哥。”  
然后沈航见识到了这世上最完美的变脸表演——凌威嘴角一勾，眼中浓厚的杀气瞬间云开雪霁：“怎么可能？当初分文理那会儿，我爸妈分别召集他们的爸妈进行六方会谈，会谈的目的就是劝我将来继承我爸妈的事业，选择文科——老子不是照样顶住压力，背负着不肖之子的骂名进了理科班么？”  
沈航面露敬畏之情：“你爹妈到底是做什么的啊？”  
凌威冷笑道：“我爸是语文老师，我妈是英语老师，而他们儿子我，偏偏是个语文无能外加英语白痴。”  
“……”  
沈航听得下巴差点脱臼，他怎么也想象不出来答《离骚》默写填空时能在“路漫漫其修远兮”的后面写上“咱将上下而摸索”，在写英语作文时写出“Our china people have seed very much（据凌威本人证实，他其实是想表达‘我们中国人很有种’的意思）”这样绝世神句的凌威……的爹妈居然分别是语文老师和英语老师……  
“杯具吧？”凌威的语气却是满不在乎，“八卦到此结束，下面继续讨论第一次鸦片战争的时间。给你三个备选答案：1740、1840、1940。”  
沈航想了想，犹犹豫豫地说：“先排除1940……吧？”  
“嗯，有道理，再过9年新中国就成立了。”凌威表示赞同，“那剩下两个呢？”  
“呃……我选1840。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为8这个数比较吉祥。”  
“……”

值得庆幸的是，凌威所搭乘的这辆公交与霍妍乘的那辆同时达到了终点站——他们的学校。  
“小H——”  
凌威跳下车，一眼就看见从前辆车出来的霍妍，便挥着手叫起来。  
“……”  
霍妍冷漠地望向他。  
“1840——！第一次鸦片战争的时间是1840年，对吧？”  
凌威喊道。  
“……”  
霍妍的眼睛瞪大了一点。从她的表情判断，凌威知道自己和沈航蒙对了。  
这时，沈航忿忿的吼声从背后传来。  
“我靠了，凌威有你这么重色轻友的吗？自己的书包自己拿！”  
随后凌威的书包被人从后面粗暴地挂在了他的脖子上。  
凌威被书包带勒得直翻白眼，他快速地将其转移到肩膀上，转回身，一脸阴谋得逞小人得志的奸笑：“哥们儿够意思，中午我请你吃饭！1840那个答案果然是对的！”  
“你说什么？你要请我吃饭？”  
沈航自动忽略了第一次鸦片战争发生于1840年是正确答案的信息，一听凌威要请他吃饭，他的眼睛立刻开始放蓝光，毕竟同桌两年半的时间，凌威本着无赖、无耻、无回报的三无原则，蹭过他无数顿饭，而蹭饭的理由，都是两人打赌“这回物理成绩谁高”或是“这回英语成绩谁低”，再或者是“班花两天之内会不会甩了班长”的结果。而沈航像是被上天下了诅咒一样，逢赌必输。鉴于他迄今为止还从没蹭过凌威的饭，故此亢奋异常。  
“你想吃啥我请啥。”  
凌威大手一挥，做了个异常豪迈的姿势。  
“哥你就是我亲哥啊，你比亲哥还要亲啊！”  
沈航开心地勾住凌威的肩膀。  
凌威脸上的笑容僵硬了，他战战兢兢地望向不远处的霍妍。  
果然，这丫头的眼睛被整个银河系的繁星填满。  
凌威深知这丫头片子YY自己和沈航已经不是两三天了。自从他来到三年七班，和沈航分为一桌的那刻起，霍妍就对身高1米77，戴着一副黑框眼镜，长着一张比大众脸多了几分英气的沈航产生了浓厚的兴趣，或者说，对沈航和凌威之间“举案齐眉”的同桌关系产生了浓厚的兴趣。（虽然凌威语文不好，但他也隐约觉察到用“举案齐眉”来形容他与沈航的关系，确实有些不大对劲……）  
为了不给小H提供YY素材，每次凌威和沈航一起出现在她面前时，凌威都要刻意与沈航保持距离。结果只落得个“重色轻友”的千载骂名。凌威也是骑虎难下啊，如果他和沈航勾肩搭背地满街横晃，那么他们必将成为小H下一部BL小说的主角原型。而且他凌威一定难逃万年受的厄运——可恨这悲催的身高啊混蛋！  
想到这儿，凌威浑身打了个冷战，伸手就想推开沈航搂着自己肩头的手。  
手抬到一半，却在半空中短暂地停顿了一瞬。  
他从霍妍的目光里读出些许闪烁的失落，她已经有转身离开的打算。  
他想起今天早晨霍妍从他眼前快步走过时的表情。  
差点忘了，她似乎还在生气——虽然他搞不懂这个疯女人到底有什么气可生。  
唉唉，算了……女人本来就是没有逻辑的动物，也只能以没有逻辑的方式来对待。  
他牙关一咬心一横，用停在半空中的这只手扣住沈航圈着自己的胳膊，另一只手绕上沈航的脖子。  
同桌啊，老子对不起你，如果你真的成了她下一篇BL文里的男主也不要怨老子……因为好歹你还是个攻……  
于是，他与沈航就保持着这个亲密无间的情侣造型，招摇地从YY得面红耳赤邪笑连连的霍妍面前走过。  
“你、你们……感情真好啊……”  
霍妍不时地用手掩住鼻子。  
凌威眸光一转，在她能看清楚的角度朝沈航送了一棵风情万种祸国殃民的秋天的菠菜：“那是，我们的感情必然好，那真是五雷轰顶下冰雹，才敢与乃绝啊混蛋！”  
沈航被他的眼神恶心得两腿发软。  
凌威像拖死狗一般拖着他光速撤离。  
留在原地进行激烈脑补的霍妍狠狠抹了一把鼻血，等到沈、凌二人走得没了影儿，才反应过来：“口胡——！什么‘五雷轰顶下冰雹，才敢与乃绝’，那明明是‘冬雷震震，夏雨雪，天地合，乃敢与君绝’！”


	89. 紫花BG番外5.风水轮流转

当霍妍写完凌威的生日贺文时，高考已经结束了将近4个月，连为期一个月的军训也已落下了帷幕。  
说来N大还算比较人道：在军训结束和正式上课之间，还有给学生们留出三天的空档。  
霍妍打算用这三天好好补充一下睡眠，她计划每天至少要睡到上午11点以后再起床。  
悲催的是，当她开始践行这个计划的第一天，就被一条短信干扰了。  
她没好气地从枕头底下摸出手机，打开信息一看，被打扰睡眠的恼怒心情立即不翼而飞——

发件人：被S攻拐走的M受  
信息内容：军训结束没？今天能出来不？我们学校对面新开了一家动漫周边店，要不要过来看看？

霍妍打了个“要”，并在后面拖出一长排“~”状波浪线。  
按完发送键，她忽然有点后悔了。  
——要~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
这简直是她最唾弃的热恋中的小女生向BF撒娇发嗲时才有的语气……  
不知凌威接到这条短信会作何感想。  
想起凌威，霍妍才意识到他们也差不多有4个多月没见面了。  
高考的录取通知下来后，数学爆了有史以来最大RP的她与语文、英语小宇宙全面爆发的凌威再度神奇地考入了同一所大学N大，N大是位于某省A市的一所综合性大学，分为南北两个校区。凌威所在的北校区位于A市市中心的繁华地带，是N大理工科专业校区，雌性生物极度稀缺；霍妍所在的南校区则是所有文科专业所属的校区，位于A市边缘地带，由于是近年来新建的校区，校舍比北校区漂亮很多，但交通不甚便利，而且男生少得可怜，这让成天以YY过活的霍妍大失所望。  
接到录取通知不久，凌威便来向她道别：由于凌威的爹娘不堪忍受他残次的英语水平，遂决定将其押送到北京新X方总部参加大学英语预科班培训，参加完培训之后还要顺路旅旅游，然后拖着行李卷直接去N大的北校区报到，也就是说，整个假期他和霍妍都见不到面了。  
霍妍表示理解，在祝他一路顺风的同时，也祝他在新X方学习的过程中广结“良缘”。  
于是凌威去了北京，霍妍宅在家里沉溺于二次元世界之中。  
在此期间，两个人一直保持着短信或是QQ上的联络。

与凌威约好了时间地点，霍妍赶紧起身洗漱，收拾停当之后，她挎着包登上了前往北校区的公交车。  
一个小时的车程令她昏昏欲睡。当她在车站附近转了一整圈也没看见凌威时，困意就变得更加浓厚了。  
“呵啊——居然让女生等……呵——真不地道……”  
霍妍打了个呵欠，自言自语道。  
“你不是一向自称心理性别为男么？”久违了4个月的声音从背后传来，“方才买雪碧去了，没想到你这么快就来了啊，小H——”  
霍妍循声回头，目光在接触到凌威的那一刻，眼珠差点从眼眶里瞪出来——  
“小、小、小……”  
“小”了半天，“受”字却是无论如何也说不出口了。  
印象里那个白净、精瘦、矮小，梳着乖乖的三七分，除了眼睛之外一切都符合总受条件的凌威的形象轰然崩塌了……  
谁来告诉她，眼前这个比她高了整整一头，留着艺术生一样凌乱飞扬的中碎发，皮肤呈健康的小麦色，胳膊、胸口的肌肉线条紧实流畅得让人忍不住吞口水，一脸S属性鬼畜攻特有的腹黑笑表情的家伙TMD到底是谁啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！！  
“哥……你、你、你怎么变成……这样了？！”  
霍妍吐字困难，随时都有咬到自己舌头的可能。  
凌威带着大尾巴狼一般的笑靥朝她走了一步，霍妍拼命忍着想要往后退一步的冲动。轻易看出她的企图的凌威一巴掌搭在她的左肩上，笑眯眯地俯下身，两个人的距离瞬间缩短到几乎鼻尖相碰，他刚好可以直视到她竭力躲闪的眼睛。  
“怎么，我变成这样……你有什么不满么？”  
凌威的声音轻轻柔柔的，却因为故意拖长了每一个字的音节，充满了危险而蛊惑的气息。  
霍妍想要避开那双就像要吸走一切光线的黑洞般深邃的眸子，但她的目光像是完全不受自己控制似的笔直地看进凌威的瞳孔里，她觉得自己像是中了他的催眠，仅是目光交接，意识就快要模糊成一团袅袅而上的炊烟了。  
寂静无声的2秒钟过去了。  
一股不知从哪儿涌出来的热流“腾”地窜上霍妍的脸。  
“脸、红、了、哟，你。”  
站在她对面的家伙，嘴角翘得更猖狂了，那一字一顿慢条斯理的陈述在她听来，其效果不亚于被法官宣布判处了死刑。  
于是又寂静无声了2秒。  
霍妍一把拍开凌威的手，没好气儿地吼起来：“要、要死啊你口胡——！别、别以为你丫长得比以前高了晒得比以前黑了肌肉比以前多了你丫就真成攻了……跟、跟老娘装、装什么邪异装什么魅惑装什么神秘啊口胡——？我、我绝不承认……你你你……你丫是攻？这就是个天大的口胡——！”  
直抒胸臆地全部吼完，霍妍豁然开朗了，脸上的红晕也褪了下去，她如释重负般长吁一口气，不卑不亢地瞪着凌威——只是因为目前大扭转的身高差，她不得不抬头仰视才能看清凌威的脸，这使得她自认为的“不卑不亢”实际上打了不小的折扣。  
凌威笑着等她抱怨完，将一听雪碧递进她手里，又极其绅士地接过她肩上的挎包，带着一脸正直一如从前的表情对她说：“哈哈，开玩笑啦……你还是那么好骗啊！”  
“口胡——！！！”  
霍妍勉强克制住要把手里的雪碧狠狠地摇上三圈，然后对着凌威那张石膏像一样棱角突出线条凛冽的脸拉开拉环的想法。  
虽然气不打一处来，但看到凌威又露出她所熟悉的表情，她安心了许多。  
“走吧。”  
凌威指着远处的那家周边店说。  
“嗯。”  
她点点头。

向周边店行进的途中，霍妍问凌威现在有多高。  
凌威笑得很欠扁：老子貌似已经184cm了。  
霍妍张大了嘴，下巴差点砸到地上：184？口胡！你是属竹笋的，还是属蘑菇的？  
凌威摊摊手：我是属蛇的，不要明知故问。  
——口胡！！！你到底喝了多少吨牛奶？吃了多少斤钙片？  
——牛奶和钙片是客观因素。假期学英语时，在我们宿舍楼对面就是一家健身房，我同宿舍的两个哥们儿十分热衷健身，他们想办张团体VIP卡，那个折扣打得最多，不过最少人数限额是三人，他们就把我抓去了。我也算是因祸得福吧……  
——哦，原来是玩3P玩出来的成果，果然有氧运动做多了也会长个子呢，嗯嗯~  
——喂喂，这才是口胡吧？你分明就是嫉妒老子……  
——谁TMD嫉妒你丫啊口胡！！！  
——嘿嘿嘿，别不承认了……  
——……  
霍妍沉默。  
果然跟长高了12cm的凌威走在一起的感觉无比别扭。  
虽说她并不真正排斥这种“别扭”感。  
但是……  
正胡思乱想着，一个高大魁梧的男生忽然迎面走来，朝凌威招招手——  
“老四，你这是去哪儿呀？哎？哎哎？？钓上小姑娘啦？”  
霍妍反感地皱起眉头，她实在不明白为什么所有人看到一个男生和一个女生在一起走路就非要往“搞对象”上想。  
凌威察觉到霍妍不高兴，便瞥了来者一眼，轻描淡写地回答道：“老大，这是我妹妹。”  
“啊——妹妹呀……抱歉抱歉。”凌威的室友不好意思地抓了抓乱糟糟的头发。  
“……所以，你丫再怎么饥渴也别打她的主意，”一只骨节分明的大手环上霍妍的肩膀，凌威微笑着看向自己的室友，眼角眉梢却渗透出横扫千军的杀气，“我可是个标准的妹控，这么宝贝的妹妹，绝不能嫁你这种终日与武藤兰、饭岛爱为伍的猥琐男……啊混蛋。”  
说罢，凌威便揽着霍妍的肩膀与室友擦肩而过。  
“……”  
霍妍感到脸颊又开始发烫。


	90. 紫花BG番外6.攻受会反转

北校区的一日游，带给霍妍的最大感受就是如魔似幻，风中凌乱。  
其实她产生这种感觉的原因和N大的北校区并没什么直接关系，而是来自于此时此刻和自己一起挤在公交车上的这个人——  
由于在市里逗留的时间过长，霍妍想要回学校时，天已向晚。  
凌威提出要打车送她回去的建议。  
但霍妍知道，从市里打车打到她们那个位于穷乡僻壤的校区，基本上要花掉三天的伙食费。所以她两手在胸前比了大大的叉，否决了凌威的意见。  
于是，凌威只得选择和她一起坐公交。  
对于这个提议，霍妍开始仍持否定态度：“这怎么行？你送我回去，再坐车回来，估计就得9：00多了，万一……”  
她想说“万一遇到劫财劫色的渣攻你丫不就晚节不保了么”，可是一眼瞄见凌威那半掩在黑色半袖T恤衫里鼓起的肱二头肌，她忽然觉得自己要说的话特多余。  
这家伙真要是被人打劫了，说不定到最后谁会被劫财劫色呢……寒。  
“嗯？万一什么？”凌威嘴角一咧，一排整齐的牙齿晃得霍妍想拿锤子把他门牙敲掉，“你不觉得，你一个女孩子比起我来，更有遇到‘万一’的可能么？”  
“口胡——！老娘……啊不……老子也是男人——！”  
霍妍怒火中烧。  
凌威淡定地反唇相讥：“如果你单指胸围这一点的话，你确实是个男人……而且可能比我还要男人。”  
“……口胡——！！！反了你了——我掐死……我我……呃……”  
霍妍还想像从前那样死死掐住他的脖子大力摇晃，可现在她悲催地发现，他脖子已经不是她一伸手就能轻而易举地够到的那个高度了。  
“好啦好啦，别闹了，车来了哟，快上车吧。”  
凌威的手掌落在她的头顶，给了她一个一带而过却不失温柔的抚摸。  
“……”  
然后，她就真的一句话也说不出来，乖乖地跟在凌威的身后上了车。  
车上的人该死的多。  
身形单薄的霍妍被挤得东倒西歪。  
“这边——”  
刚才那只抚过她头发的手，此时擒住了她的手腕。  
温热而干燥的触感包裹住她的手腕，她感到自己像是被一副柔软的手铐铐住了手，那个手铐牵引着她穿过人群。  
凌威带着她挤到车窗附近，将她推在靠近车窗的位置，自己则站在她身后承受着拥挤不堪的人群的蹂躏。  
霍妍感到莫名其妙的别扭，她强迫自己将注意力集中在窗外色彩斑斓的夜景上，可还是控制不住不时地偷瞄凌威的侧脸。  
其实以前他们一起乘车时，凌威也经常这样护着她。  
那时她总是一边欣赏着他被背后的乘客挤得快内伤的表情，一边很开心地吐他的槽：“区区小弱受还敢在老娘面前装酷，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
但现在……  
她无论如何也说不出那样的话来。  
——自己从小到大亲手调 教的极品小弱受，在自己不知道的短短4个月里，竟然蜕变成了一只不用装就很真的酷的鬼畜攻……这是何等的失态啊口胡，这是何等的口胡啊哈利路亚！这就像随随便便捡了只小猫仔，精心呵护将其养大之后，发现它居然摇身一变，成了一头张牙舞爪的美洲豹一样。  
好在她养的这头美洲豹还算有狼心（她坚定地认为自己没用错词），至少还懂得关心主人——  
“小H，要不要听歌？”  
“嗯。”  
得到她的回应，凌威就从怀里摸出MP4的耳机，将标着“R”的那一枚塞进她的右耳，按下PLAY键。  
“冷たいその手、君のせいじゃない。幼き日々負った、傷抱え。誰かを愛することを恐れてるの？……（你的手如此冰冷，但那不是你的错。年少的你，背负着太多的伤痛。你是在害怕会爱上谁么？……）”  
钢琴和着叠起的声浪，引出温暖而深情的歌声，每一个字都像将寒冬的坚冰融成一江春水的阳光。  
是她最喜欢的一首日文歌《love in the ice》。  
“啊，你还没删这首歌呀？”  
她随着节奏用手指在车窗上扣出节拍的同时，有些诧异地转头看向凌威——他MP4里的歌换得一向很勤，况且他喜欢的都是一些摇滚和哥特风的快歌。  
凌威笑而不答。  
歌一首接一首地继续播放。  
霍妍的心绪也越来越繁杂。  
一个多小时的车程里，耳机里传来的每一首歌，都是她在高中时深深喜爱过的。

与凌威道别后，霍妍几乎是飘进寝室的。  
她二话不说地爬上了床，隔着一层蚊帐仰望着天花板。  
另外三个室友在小心翼翼地观察了她一个小时之后，斗胆提出了这样的质疑：“小妍哪……你到底是恋爱了，还是失恋了？”  
一句话说得霍妍差点从床上栽下去——  
“老子还没恋过哪，上哪失恋去啊口胡？我谢谢你啊，姐们儿……”

与凌威这次会面之后，霍妍觉得自己留下了深重的心理阴影。  
思来想去，她将原因归咎于自己的“疏于调 教”。  
凌威那小子，从她认识他的那天起就是受，怎么可能突然间变成一充满雄性特有的侵略性的攻啊口胡？！  
于是，在某个星期三的下午，没有课的霍妍又乘车潜入N大北校区。  
此行的目的当然是“强化调 教结果，阻止失足少年零威（无误）误入鬼畜歧途”。  
具体的做法，当然是潜入凌威所在的班级，为其物色一个合格的小攻（……）。  
到达北校区，霍妍从包里掏出凌威留给她的校区地图和课程表。按照课程表，霍妍查到他现在的上课地点，按照地图，她成功找到了上课地点的位置。  
她扒着窗口粗略地扫视了一下教室里面，出勤的人数并不多，估计是小班型的专业内基础课。  
随后她从后门悄悄进入阶梯教室，低调地找了个不起眼的角落眯起来。  
没有人注意到她——大学就是这点好，无论是外面的人突然进来，还是里面的人突然出去，讲师一概不管。  
她鬼鬼祟祟地张望了一番，发现目标凌威正坐在中排的位置，一手托着腮，一手悠闲地转着圆珠笔，不时地在草纸上勾画两笔。  
这是什么课呀，这小子怎么这么闲散？  
霍妍显然认为凌威在信手涂鸦。  
然而很快她就知道，凌威的草纸上，写的其实是一道矩阵方程组的解题过程——  
“哎呀，你们班学生真有意思，”站在讲台上的老头推推眼镜，目光穿过奋笔疾书的学生们，最终定格在霍妍的身上，霍妍隐隐产生一种不祥的预感，果然——“每次上课都能发现一些新面孔啊……大一就开始逃课可不好。坐在最后面的那位女生，我还从来没见过你，这道矩阵方程组你来解吧！”  
精神矍铄的老头一手夹着粉笔，一手径直指向如遭雷击的霍妍，那姿势像极了演唱会上人气饥渴的明星一边风风火火地满场乱跑，一边指着远处的观众大喊“那边的朋友怎么没有掌声？！”。  
拜这位老家伙所赐，霍妍成功地获得了有生以来最高的一次回头率。


	91. 紫花BG番外7.献给爱丽丝

人要是倒霉，喝凉水都塞牙。  
霍妍现在是深刻地体会到这句话的精髓了。  
解矩阵方程组？！想当年她连方程组都解不明白，现在方程组前又多了个她闻所未闻的“矩阵”……  
她硬着头皮站起来，刚想解释，谁知讲台上那老头根本没跟她说话的机会，机关枪一样地数落起逃课行为如何如何可耻。  
她只好在一片惊悚怀疑好奇暧昧不明（因为在场的雄性生物居多）的目光中，游魂一样向讲台飘去。  
途径凌威的座位时，霍妍忽然感到有人轻轻碰了碰自己的手，然后，一个折成四折的纸片被塞进她的手心里。  
她诧异地转头，看见凌威冲她挤挤眼睛。  
她恍然大悟了，她豁然开朗了。  
天无绝人之路，她现在灵台一片空明澄澈，她即将羽化而登仙（……）。  
有凌威的解题过程她还TMD怕什么？  
老娘无所畏惧啊口胡！  
心里有了底的霍妍拿出军训时踢正步的派头走上讲台，拿起粉笔，小心而隐秘地抖开纸片，将上面的解题过程一字不差地照搬上黑板。  
台下传来众人过度惊讶的抽气声。  
教高数的老头显然受到了惊吓，他扶了扶快要从鼻梁上滑下去的眼镜，手捧着花名册，俯身询问坐在第一排的班长：“她叫什么？”  
班长扶着同样快要砸到地面上的眼镜，脸上是一副活见鬼的表情：“老师……我们专业从来就没有这个人……”  
“同学，你……你是哪个专业的？”高数老头带着敬畏的目光看着霍妍。  
霍妍将纸片揣在口袋里，款款回身，嫣然一笑：“老师，我是南校区文学院08级新闻一班的。”  
台下传来眼镜、水性笔、书本各种物品掉到地上的声音。  
高数老头摘了眼镜，摸出个眼镜布擦了半天再重新戴上——  
“据我所知……你们专业应该不学数学吧……？”  
霍妍摆出谦虚谨慎勤勉好学的姿态，爆出一句令一屋子理科生差点掀桌暴走的话来：“嗯，我们专业当然不学。我只是闲暇时当做兴趣学着玩的，不都说学数学可以让人变得更理性么？”  
凌威痛苦地捂住肚子伏倒在桌子上，忍着笑忍到内伤。  
……  
给凌威物色小攻的事就这么不了了之了。当下课之后，凌威凑到霍妍身边将自己的钱夹往她手里一塞，很大度地一挥手，说“我请客”时，霍妍就彻底忘干净自己此行的初衷，颠儿颠儿地跟在凌威的身后，那样子要多狗腿有多狗腿（……）。  
吃过饭之后，凌威送她回学校，下车时发现天色尚早，于是在她的盛情邀请之下，凌威跟着她一起进了南校区的校门。  
带凌威参观校区，恐怕是霍妍做出的最不明智的决定，没有之一。  
文科校区的雄性生物通常既没数量，又没质量。  
所以……  
从凌威一踏入校门开始，色迷迷的眼神和叽叽喳喳的议论声就像尾巴一样如影随形。  
凌威困扰地扶住了额头，低调地跟在霍妍身后。

霍妍与凌威在寝室楼下道别。  
两个人正在挥手的节骨眼儿上，被霍妍的三个室友撞见，她们仨看上去似乎要去开水房打水。  
室友们目光在凌威身上迂回了几遭，不约而同地把手上的暖壶一摔，集体炸毛了——  
“小妍你不厚道——！！！有个这么帅的男朋友也不告诉我们——！！！”  
霍妍以毛还毛：“男朋友个毛啊口胡——！！！他是我哥——！！！”  
三个室友听罢，看似惋惜，实则亢奋地叹了口气，她们的眼里都燃起战斗的火苗（……）：“啊……原来是这样啊……”  
“对，就是这样……我是她哥哥。”  
凌威眯起狭长的眼睛，浓密眼睫几乎完全覆住了漆黑深邃的瞳孔，被风吹乱的刘海遮住了他此时的表情，霍妍只能看见，他渐次上扬的唇角上有着温柔而落寞的弧度。  
霍妍怔住。  
这个表情……她太熟悉了。  
不知从哪一年开始，每当她用“兄妹关系”划清她与凌威之间的界限时，他都会露出这样的表情。  
而这个表情所代表的含义，也随着年岁的增长沉淀成难以言喻的苦涩。  
“帅哥，你是我们学校的吗？学什么专业的？大几？”  
这时，一向以好色著称的室友小C凑近凌威。  
“北校区，物流工程，大一。”  
凌威言简意赅地回答。  
“哦哦！现在有女朋友吗？方便留个联络方式不？”  
小C无耻搭讪模式全开，拿出手机就要记凌威的电话。  
“单身，”凌威的视线心不在焉地扫过霍妍的室友，唇角凝起一抹若有若无的微笑，“但是，已经有喜欢的人了。”  
一句话雷倒了四个人——没错，是四个，包括霍妍。  
有喜欢的人了口胡——？！  
凌威瞥了瞥石化的霍妍，轻轻摆了摆手。  
“那么，我回去了。拜拜，小妍……”

是夜，霍妍寝室卧谈会。  
室友们七嘴八舌地八卦起凌威，身为主人公之一的霍妍却用被子裹住头装死。  
“小妍，他喜欢什么类型啊？喂……你怎么不说话呀？”  
“睡了吧……”  
“唉唉，也许是舍不得将她哥让给我们呢。”  
此时，霍妍的耳朵被耳机里的震耳欲聋的音乐声填满——

どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？  
（为何我会喜欢上你？）  
どんなに時が流れても君はずっとここにいると思ってたのに  
（无论光阴如何流逝，我以为你会一直陪在身旁）  
でも君が選らんだのは違う道  
（而你却与我分道扬镳）  
……  
初めて出会ったその日から君を知っていた気がしたんだ  
（初次见面的那一天，我便觉得我们似曾相识）  
あまりに自然溶け込んでしまった二人  
（我们如此自然地相溶在一起）  
どこへ行くにも一緒で、君がいること当然で  
（无论去哪里，总是一起，我已习惯你在身边）  
僕らは二人で大人になってきた  
（我们一起长大成人）  
でも君が選らんだのは違う道  
（而你却与我分道扬镳）

霍妍听着歌，莫名其妙就想起凌威在说“已经有喜欢的人了”时脸上温暖而感伤的笑容。  
已经有喜欢的人了……  
喜欢的人……  
那个人是不是……  
是不是……  
她抓起枕边的手机，打上“老实交代，你丫喜欢上哪个帅哥了”，想了半天，又一个字一个字地删了个干净。  
其实，她很害怕凌威会这样回复自己：“老子喜欢的是女生，那个女生就是……”  
就是你。  
“口胡——！！！”  
仿佛一道天雷炸开了她的天灵盖，她像诈尸一样“腾”地从床上坐起来，两眼好像修炼千年的妖物般莹莹放光。  
“呼……吓死了！你还没睡啊？！”  
被吓到的室友们纷纷丢来抱枕。  
她将抱枕一一物归原主，又轰然倒塌在床上。  
其实，她更害怕的是，凌威回复的短信里会出现另一个人的名字。  
意识到自己的这个想法之后，霍妍再次被雷到了。  
我靠，老娘这是怀的哪门子春啊口胡？！  
看来老娘明天真得搞本《线性代数》学一学了……理性，嗯，老娘需要理性。  
嘿，理性，come on！！！

自那天起，霍妍又心神不宁地过了一个礼拜，因为课业渐渐繁忙起来，期中考试接踵而至，她也就没有闲心去纠结这些儿女情长（霍妍在想到这个词时，愣是把一口雪碧喷到了自己笔记本的屏幕上）了……  
期中考试一过，时间就像开了加速外挂一样飞快地呼啸而过。浑浑噩噩，迷迷糊糊，杯具的期末考试以总攻般的强势气场王者降临。霍妍充分发挥她文科生的专长——背，一路过关斩将，在教务管理网站上查分时，发现自己居然有好几科瞎猫碰死耗子地拿了专业第一，这让她忍不住想找个人炫耀一番——最佳人选当仁不让的是凌威。  
想起这个名字，霍妍才惊觉自己至少有两个月没见到他了。  
前几天收到他发来的“考试加油”的短信之后，却因为手机突然欠费而一直没回……  
霍妍悲催地看着自己的手机，又悲催地看看自己的钱包。  
反正马上就要放假了，放假回家也不用这张手机卡了，费就欠着吧……  
等回家以后，随时都可以联系他……  
正想着，静默了许多天的手机猛然铃声大作。  
“口胡——！鬼来电这是？”  
霍妍差点将手机顺窗户撇出去，当她看到来电显示是“鬼畜受”时，赶紧战战兢兢地按了下接听键。  
凌威的声音大到几乎要掀翻寝室楼的房盖——  
“你还活着吧，小H——？！你丫现在到底是死是活啊混蛋？！话费老子已经给你交了……”  
霍妍捂着手机和耳朵冲到了走廊里，她实在受不了室友们惊悚的眼神。  
“你要是还活着就赶紧给老子吱一声啊混蛋——！！！”  
电话那端的分贝值有增无减。  
霍妍囧囧有神地盯了电话一会儿，最后从喉咙里挤出一个单音节来：“吱——”  
……  
凌威给她打电话，原来是问她订火车票的事，他一口气说出来一长串火车的班次和时间，憎恶数学的霍妍本就对数字过敏，一听这么多数字，顿时头晕目眩，一时竟忘记告诉他，她已经和临寝的老乡订好了票。  
直到通话快要结束时，霍妍这才如梦初醒地说出自己已订完票的事。  
“……”  
一直滔滔不绝的凌威忽然沉默下来。  
良久，他才问：“你怎么不早点说呢？”  
“喂，你也没给我机会说啊，你个口胡的死小受！一接起电话你就机关枪一样讲个不停，我哪有机会插嘴啊口胡？”霍妍觉得一股无名火“腾”的燃起来，“还有，你就不会先问问我订没订票再说你的计划吗？”  
“……”  
手机里又是一阵让人心烦的沉默。  
“喂，你丫TMD跟老娘装什么死啊口胡？反了你了？”  
“……”  
“……你怎么了，哥？”  
霍妍察觉对方的反应不太对劲。  
凌威像是被按了PLAY键的播放器一样，又开始以那种惯有的温和口吻说话了：“那，你要记得提前收拾好行李啊，别到时候手忙脚乱的。”  
“……哦。”  
霍妍讷讷地应了一声。  
说实话她很诧异，他的声音里竟没有丝毫的不满。  
两个人又闲扯了几句，后来凌威说他还有其他事，就先行挂断了电话。  
霍妍握着手机，心惊肉跳地想：如果方才凌威没有给她那个台阶下，而是一直保持着沉默的话，那么他们之间的这次通话将会怎样收场。  
她无法想象。  
因为凌威从来都没有为难过她，从来都没有。  
无论他被她惹得多生气，多尴尬，多难堪，只要她还肯叫他一声“哥”，下一秒，他一定会呈现给她最温暖最包容的笑意。  
于是，她变得越来越有恃无恐。反正他永远不会真的生她的气。  
霍妍把手机揣进口袋里，啧啧嘴。  
我真是被惯坏了。  
唉唉，哥，你真是……太可恶了。

放假回家之后，霍妍又变成了按美国时间生活的宅女，宅到连门对门的凌威家都懒得去的地步。  
凌威三番五次在手机和Q上诱惑她（老子下了你想玩的几套BX游戏，还有一整套GV——TMD那个论坛太变态了，老子刷了四天的屏才刷够威望值下到片子，啊，对了，还有几个声优见面会，有你的本命YUSA……），她虽然心动得马上想要付诸行动，但每次睡醒时一看表，就发现居然已经晚上9：00多了（……）。于是她在Q上给凌威留言：“哥，你有什么办法能让我在白天保持清醒吗？”  
次日中午，凌威在隔壁用叮咚流水般的钢琴声回答了她的疑问。  
一首柔情脉脉的《献给爱丽丝》因为加快了节奏和力度，变得意气风发，情绪激昂。  
一曲奏毕，霍妍收到凌威的短信：“你醒了吗？要不要过来？爹妈不在家，看碟子玩游戏都很方便。”  
霍妍揉揉眼睛，懒洋洋地回复道：“老娘还有点不甚清醒……”  
凌威回复曰：“那我再激烈点？”  
霍妍慢吞吞地切换着输入法，打上“无所畏惧！Hey，come on，boy！”的字样。  
信息发出去不久，隔壁就响起《克罗地亚狂想曲》的旋律。  
一个小时之后……  
霍妍顶着一双熊猫眼，坐在凌威家的客厅里，一边喝着热橙汁，一边观摩他的爪子不停变换出越来越变态的指法横扫琴键，一首乡土气息极为浓厚的，名为《谷粒飞舞》的钢琴曲带着她穿越回高中历史书里的大跃进和人民公社化运动，她不由自主地开始回忆它们的历史教训（……）。  
“停——”霍妍想起高中历史老师沧桑的面孔，浑身打了个冷战，“哥，麻烦你换一首。这首曲子让我想起了历史老师……”  
“你要听什么？”凌威问。  
“呃……你随意。”她啜了口橙汁，懒洋洋地窝在沙发里。  
“……”  
修长的指在白黑相间的琴键上停顿了几秒，一改方才刚强的力度，温存地荡出一圈一圈暖融融的涟漪来。  
“啊——你什么时候学会弹这个了？”  
霍妍的耳朵几乎要竖起来了，因为她听出这是她的杀必死：《love in the ice》。  
凌威挑挑眉：“这个还用学吗？弹歌要比弹曲子简单得多，我听了那么多遍，谱子早就排出来了。”  
“好人啊……哥……”  
霍妍闪起星星眼。  
“靠，别给老子发卡，”  
凌威笑着骂了一句。  
然后，屋子里就只剩下那首陪着霍妍度过无数个难眠夜晚的旋律。  
她出神地望着凌威的背影，忆起自己高二时曾搂着凌威的MP4，一脸花痴地说：“将来要是有个男人能在我面前弹唱这首歌，老娘，啊不，老子一定放弃总攻的身份跟他长相厮守，白头偕老，执子之手，把子拐走……”  
回忆被一声绵长的琴音拉回现实，她看到凌威踩了一下踏板，侧脸上挂着再明显不过的坏笑……

冷たいその手　君のせいじゃない  
（你的冰冷如此冰冷，我知道那并不是你的错）  
幼き日々負った　傷抱え  
（年少的你已背负太多的伤痛）  
誰かを愛すること　恐れてるの？  
（你在害怕会爱上谁么？）  
言葉の裏側　背を向けて  
（话语的深意，转身相背）  
抱きしめた心が　氷のように  
（相拥的心，就像冰一样）  
そっと溶け出す  
（ 一定会悄悄融化）  
誰もが誰かに愛される為に  
（无论是谁，都是为了被爱）  
この世に命を煌かせるのさ  
（才让自己的生命绽烁于这个世界）  
それがもしも僕なら　もう一度君の心を  
（如果是我的话，会再一次）  
永久の優しさで　暖めるよ  
（以永恒的温柔，焐暖你的心灵）  
運命の悪戯　心を痛めても  
（命运的戏弄，任凭心再疼）  
その涙の先には  
（在流泪之前……）  
ひとすじの光が　闇の中舞い降りて  
（一束微弱的光线在黑暗中翩然降至）  
僕らは気付くさ  
（我们注意到它）  
苦しいほどに強く　感じあえる  
（我可以强烈到痛苦地感觉得到）  
人の温もり  
（他人的温度）  
誰もが持ってる悲しみや孤独  
（无论是谁，都隐忍着悲伤和孤独）  
癒してもらえる場所探している  
（所以才踏上找寻疗伤地点的旅途）  
So 君にはその場所が　ここにあるさ　恐れないで  
（所以，你要找的那个地方就在这里，别再害怕）  
もう迷わないで　僕が守る　  
（不要迷茫，因为你，由我来守护）  
……

霍妍在清澈如水的琴音和温柔入骨的歌声里缓慢地闭上眼睛。  
手里的橙汁早已冷却，可是她能感到源源不断的暖流随着血液游走遍全身。  
你果然记得我曾经说过的每一句话，哪怕仅仅是一句不靠谱的疯话，你也会一字不漏地记得。  
你这家伙，绝对是故意的吧？  
唉唉，哥，你真是……太狡猾了。

弹完这首歌，凌威神态自若地转回头，霍妍的心脏却“噌”的提到嗓子眼儿，她感到自己好像马上要脚架祥云奔向另一个世界去了（……）。  
但他只是笑容可掬地问她：“你还没吃饭吧？饿不？我给你弄点吃的去啊？”  
“呃……好。”  
她呆呆地答应道，觉得自己又脚架祥云王者回归了（……）。  
凌威扣上钢琴的盖子，挽起袖子，走进厨房。  
厨房里很快响起火苗跳动的声音。

霍妍是在听到切菜声时才回过神来的，她走进厨房时，扎着浅粉色围裙的凌威正在忙碌，那双方才在钢琴上恣意辗转腾挪的手，此时正握着菜刀，熟练地将一颗土豆肢解成比头发丝粗不了多少的土豆丝。  
霍妍瞠目结舌。  
她知道凌威会做饭，也没少吃过凌威做的饭，但亲眼看到他掌勺的震撼力还是比自己想象的要大得多是不是……  
“卧槽……哥，你还是人了不？你确定你不是田螺姑娘变的？”  
“我是公的，或许是个田螺小伙变的吧。”  
凌威有条不紊地将切好的土豆丝丢进烧着油的铁锅里，镇定地扯过一条抹布擦去锅台附近溅出的少量油花，又将一碗切好的西红柿倒入一旁的汤锅里，自言自语念了句“火貌似大了……”，然后调了调炉灶上的旋钮。  
霍妍的下巴差点砸到了地面。  
凌威打开排油烟机，拿过木铲，扒拉着锅里的土豆丝，对锅里油花飞溅时发出的“哔哔剥剥”的可怕声音置若罔闻。  
“哥，”霍妍踌躇良久，吞吞吐吐地说，“你真的已经可以嫁人了……”  
凌威侧过脸，霍妍惊觉他的眼神异常的……邪佞，仿佛她刚才的话正中他的下怀一般。  
“啊啦，你要是不嫌弃我，可以把我娶过门呀~”  
“呃……”  
霍妍悲催地发现她今天一句具有杀伤力的反驳的话也说不出来了。  
“我已经做好觉悟了哟~”说这话的人，有着漆黑的眸，长而微卷的睫羽，顽劣却仍不失宠溺的唇角的弧度，“我可是非你不嫁啊……”  
见她迟迟没有反应，凌威回身关掉了噪音巨大的排油烟机。  
“小妍，我没在跟你开玩笑。”  
霍妍眨了眨眼睛，瞅瞅他严肃得仿佛如临大敌般的表情，长期盘踞心头的紧张、惊惶和不安，突然之间变成了莫名的释然，她忍不住“嗤”的笑出声来。  
她这一笑，把凌威给笑毛了，她可以看见他半月状的睫毛惊悸地颤抖着。  
“啊，我知道。”  
她说。  
我知道你不是在开玩笑。  
我也知道，为了能跟我说出这句话，这些年里你都付出了什么。  
虽然我一直在装糊涂，可是我一直都知道……比任何人都清楚地知道。  
“哥，虽然你是个好人——”  
“喂喂，小妍你真不厚道，先前是兄妹卡……这次连好人卡也一起发了吗？”  
“哥，你倒是把我的话听完啊。”  
她止住了笑声，却将笑意绵亘在脸上——  
“但是我……一点也不后悔将你这个大好人迎娶过门。”

 

-Fin-


End file.
